Angler
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Leah imprinted on Demetri but then he had to leave her which left her broken but what he didn't know is he left someone else behind as well.
1. Chapter 1

**please read warning**

**i do not own the twilight saga,**

** Stephanie Meyer does. and this story is inspired by the story. 'Leah's imprint', by trindeanfan. i was really bummed out when it wasn't finished because of how much i loved it. so I'm really hoping that it's all good that I've used it for my inspiration, and i hope that, that's alright with all of you. side not i do have dyslexia so my letters can to back to fount at times and this is the first big story I've done so please be patient with me. i will get a lot of the spelling wrong so I'm sorry about that. and I'm also just not the best with grammar. so my bad. please let me know what you think of this it's really important to me if you do.**

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**Angler: chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet by dire straits**

* * *

**Leah**

Water, water is the only sound I can hear, it's the only thing that isn't still. I can hear nothing but the river, it's funny I never once paid any attention to the sound of the calmly flowing water before, not even in my wolf form. But now, right now it's the loudest sound in the forest. Nothing no birds, no trees rustling and blowing in the wind, know animals running about, nothing just me and the river… waiting for him.

Now If something unfortunate, crushing, painfully, and unfair didn't happen to me today, well it wouldn't have been a normal day now wouldn't it. no of course not, typically at the worse possible timing Leah. Leah the bitter, moody, bitchy, heartbroken, daughter of harry and sue Clearwater, older sister of Seth Clearwater and the ex of Sam uley.

Unwanted. That's all I ever felt I was, Sam didn't want me around now that he had Emily. His pack couldn't stand having me around because of them hearing and inner most thoughts and feeling all the time. My new pack at time wouldn't want me around because of how bitter I still could be and Jacob didn't feel the most comfortable with me being around the Cullen's [Nessie] with the way I feel about the leech family. But the worst of all my own brother, not all the time but at times I know he'd felt that I had messed up many thing's for him. Like being to over protective or letting my feeling get in the way of a good time.

But this, this might actually the most unfair, unfortunate, unholy thing to ever, ever happen to me… I imprinted on a vampire.

There's no way he could have noticed me, I mean how could he, I was a wolf for god sakes. But I noticed him, I almost didn't I was so focused on the leaders I didn't really look upon anyone else. Not until they were scurrying away like mince did I notice him.

He was lean, tall about 6'3, with brawn/blond hair and extremely pale skin. I never thought pale could be pretty before, I mean growing up on the Rez no one has pale skin. And then for a tiny second as he was turning I swear he was me. Then Blocking my thoughts down as best I could praying no one is paying attention to me. I slowly made my way into the tree line hoping know one notices. Then as soon as I make it there I sprint into the forest. giving Seth a message that I've gone home to check out the Rez and make sure everyone is okay there.

I burst through the door of my house and run upstairs to the bathroom. Without hesitation I'm immediately over the toilet throwing up every meal I've ever had. I don't know how long I was there for, naked on the bathroom floor with puke all over me. I lost track of time, it wasn't until I head the front door open did I realize how long I had been like that for. So I shut the bathroom door, locked it and jump into the shower to wash off the almost dried vomit, while trying to come up with an excuse to get out of that house without arousing suspicion.

I hopped out the shower throw on the first thing I could find, which was a dark green flowy dress, then ran down stairs to check on Seth. To my surprise Jacob was there also, both standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to each other. Which stopped the moment I got there, Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"Leah we come back to make sure everyone had no trouble on their way home and you left earlier so I came back with Seth to see if you were all good".

"Um I'm fine just came back to make sure everything was okay here and well I couldn't really stand that small any longer, you know the one, decaying shit on dead body…vampire". I say trying to act as normal as possible.

"well okay then". He says with a tight smile. "I'm heading back to the Cullen's to make sure Ness is okay and to see her before she falls asleep. I'll catch you guys later, call me if anything happens". And with that he was out the door. Leaving me and Seth in the house. I look over at Seth to see him smiling at me and before I knew it he was making his way over to me and hugging me.

"I'm so happy it all worked out okay Leah. That everyone is fine, did you see how fast they all run away". He said with a big smile. "okay so what do we do now, everyone's home, everyone's safe,… so I'm thinking pizza".

Ha I laugh a little and wrap my arms around him once more.

* * *

**3hours later**

Seth was finally asleep which then gave me enough time to sneak out, I needed to get out, I needed to breve, I had no idea what the hell I was gonna do. And then out of know where this electric feeling rushed throw me as if I'd been hit by lighting. Then like a vision I saw the river and new that's where I had to go.

So that brings me to now, sitting on a tree truck on a river bank waiting for a vampire whom I'd never talked to or really seen before today. But I knew, I knew he'd be here I didn't know how I knew but I did.

And then I heard it, the sort crunching of dirt and twigs and levees. I knew he would come. I got up and hid behind a thick tree waiting for him to come into my line of sight. And when he did I lost my breathe. I had never ever seen anyone more beautiful than the man Infront of me. He was a lot closer than before only a couple of feet away and I felt like I couldn't move.

"I know that your here donna mutaforma I can smell you".

And with one last breathe I stepped out from behind my tree. he then slowly turn to face me and just as our eyes meet, I got that lighting feeling again and I knew he got it to.

We both just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Then he mutter something in Italian. "tale bellezza" and with that he started calmly waking to me like he wasn't trying to spook me, afraid I'd run off. He got within a an ich or two of me then stated to circle me.

"have you put a spell on me piccolo lupo, I ask you this because I cannot seem to get your wolf form out of my mind, it's funny in that split season I saw you, I couldn't stop seeing you, even as I turned away". Demetri said with curiosity as he was circling me, then stopping behind, putting his hands on my hips and his nose in the crook of my neck.

"cosa mi hai fatto Bella". He says with his nose still in her hair, inhaling her sent. He had expected her to smell like the other "sewer skunk" but know this one was different, her sent was vanilla and rain. To smells unlike each other's, to smells so different, but to smells as beautiful as each other.

He could of stood there forever, but he knew he did not have forever with her, so he had to see her now, to know why this was happening to him.

"So la mia incantatrice I will not ask again, what is it you have done to me".

With a deep breath I turn around to look at him, but the moment ours eyes met I was screwed , red, red, red, burgundy red, I said to myself, I never thought red eyes could be beautiful, but here I was wrong.

At that moment I couldn't think , it was like I didn't know how to. And I think he didn't know either by the way he was looking at lips. It was at that moment then I realized that I couldn't even here the river, it really was just him and me, we were the only two people in the world.

And then it happen, it felt like somewhere flowers were blooming, stars were shining and lily pads were being played on by frogs.

Ours lips met, I'm not sure witch one of us made the first move but I didn't care. I felt like him and I were far away, floating, maybe in the middle of the ocean, maybe somewhere in the clouds up above in the beautiful black sky.

I always wondered how Bella was able to kiss Edward, because if he was as hard and cold like a block of ice, wouldn't the hardness of this lips hurt her and make in impossible.

But this lips didn't feel hard, they felt sort and worm I didn't expect it. Before I knew it I was up ageist a tree with my arms around his neck. He bought his hands up to cup me face, his hands were worm and soft too. I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt like I needed more of him.

And then he stops, he looks into my eyes and then puts his forehead to mine. "not here, not up ageist an old tree'. He looks around, then at the river and with my leg still wrapped around him he walks me over to the river bank and lays me down.

"What's your name, I need to know your name". he said while gently holding me beneath him.

"it's Leah".

"thank you, now I know what to moan". He says and it makes me laugh a little.

"yours" I say hoping it will be something I can pronounce.

"it's Dimitri".

And with that, well you can guess the rest.

* * *

The sun hadn't rising yet, it was the early morning and we both still hadn't move from our nice little spot on the bank. My head was laying on his chest with one of my arms around his torso. His right arm cradling me to him and both of us listening to the animals waking up around us.

"why didn't you tell me". He suddenly ask.

"tell you what".

"That you were a virgin, I didn't think you would have been one with how beautiful you are. I didn't expect it, I was worried when I smelled your blood. I didn't want to hurt you". He said looking down at me.

"I didn't even think about that, I was just so…. I guess in the moment it didn't matter. And the reason I am.. was a virgin is because, I was with someone for a long time and we loved each other but I was just never ready. We were high school sweethearts, one of the reasons I love him was because of the way he understood I needed time. My virginity was so important to me, I mean you only lose it once. I thought I was goanna lose it to him, but then he want and fell in love with on my best friend and cousin, it ruined me I turned bitter and angry all the time. It made everyone hate me I felt so unwanted for the longest time. But this right now, I don't feel any of that, I feel like all the pain and hatred has just… washed away". I really did feel that way to, I didn't feel angry or sad it was just…gone.

It seemed like time didn't exist.

He kissed my forehead, and then moved this forehead down to mine. "Leah my love, my Bellissima dea lupo I can't stay, if I don't get back they will come looking for and I won't have them find you". He said getting up. I must of looked sad, I know I felt it, I felt as if my heart froze, the way he look at me told me he knew.

"I don't want to leave you lupo, but what would happened if we stayed together, our people would kill each other. It would destroy any future we could have had together".

"no" I all but yell, jumping up from the ground. I knew I couldn't handle it if he left, I have been left to many time, first my beloved father the one man who love me and Seth unconditionally, The first man to ever love me. Then Sam the man I thought was the love of my life, the man who made me happy for so many years. Emily the cousin I considered more as my best friend, the girl who I spent countless hours with talking about school and boys and family problems. And even my pack mates who I'd all but alienated with my angry, bitter thoughts. Know, I knew I couldn't handle being left again.

The one thing for me left to do was beg.

'Please don't leave me, please, I can't go through it again". I said grabbing his arm while trying not to cry. "please" I whisper. "just stay with me, stay don't go".

**Demetri**

* * *

"I'm sorry my love, I don't know why I feel this way about you but if I stay, it could hurt you and that would kill me. So I'm sorry". 'So this is that a heart break feels like. I haven't felt my heart in almost 2000 years it isn't a good feeling. Can one of my kind even throw up because that's what I feel like I'm gonna do, ha I might be the first vampire in history to vomit'. Demetri thinks to himself.

"I want to give you something". Demetri put this jacket back on and slipped his hand into one of this pockets. He pulled out a neckless with a V on it and handed it to her. "this is something important to me, it's a symbol of where I'm from and who I am, I want you to have it so I'll always be with you. I don't want you to forget this night because I won't". he kissed her, it was a sort kiss, it was a perfect kiss. And with that he was gone.

**Leah**

* * *

Leaving Leah standing there on the river bank as the sun started to come up. All alone, then she realized it, the upsetting realization coming back from her blissful wonderland, the little world their love formed, even if it was just for a threw hours. She started to cry as she realized…. She could hear the river again.


	2. Chapter 2

hi people, I do not own twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm really praying that people like this so please leave comments. and i forgot to mention this last time, please if you haven't heard these songs I've been putting with the chapters, please look them up i think you'll like them. i hope you enjoy.

Angler: chapter 2 I can dream about you by Dan Hartman

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Leah honey please come out, please eat I'll cook you whatever you want honey, if you don't want me to cook I can order in, Seth doesn't mind". Sue Clearwater said quietly on the other side of the door. Leah had been this way for at least over three weeks, she hardly come down stairs and when she did she barley said anything. Sue knew her daughter had been depressed, ever since Sam had left her for Emily. she'd been angry all the time, but this was different. Leah had been angry, but she had ever been like this. no, sue Clearwater knew something else was happening here, at first she just thought it was because Sam and Emily had moved the wedding date up but she dismissed that thought after Leah had agreed to be a bridesmaid at the wedding.

Sue just didn't understand, she'd seen many sides of Leah. The young happy girl who spent hours playing bored games with at family at game night. The girl who wanted to go to college and be a teacher. Leah had always loved kids it what added to her sadness when her cycle stopped. The girl who fell in love at a young age and decided she wanted to build a life around him. The devastated girl who lost her father to soon the first men to love her, the man to hear her first words and to see her first steps. The heart broken girl who lost her first love to her cousin. The angry, bitter, moody, sad and at times mean girl who then lost all her privacy to the mental link with her pack.

sue had never seen her daughter this depressed, this was different this was a deep depression and she had no idea how to help her.

Seth came up the stairs and into the hallways, He walked up to his mum and whisper to her. "she still hasn't come out at all has she, has she at least eaten anything or said something". Seth said the once happy optimistic younger brother, said with worried painted on this face. The only other person who knew of Leah depression was Jacob. Seth want to Jacob shortly after Leah started this expressing the weird behavior. Seth knew he had to go the him, him being the alpha he is reasonable for the safety of this pack. Leah was impotent to them she was his season in command he needed her.

'no one knew how to bring her out of this, they didn't know what set this off, ever since the confrontation with the vampire mob she'd been different. Seth had told me that she'd gone for a walk afterwards. He'd woken up and realized she was gone, he had a bit of a look for her but then assumed she want out patrolling to make sure the leeches had gone for good. When she came back she was different, it seemed like she was in shock, Seth tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't say a word'.

Jacob came into the hallway and stood next to Seth. "I'll get it out of her, I won't let my beta go down this road again. Why don't you guys go down to the kitchen make lunch, I'll stay". And with that he without knocking walked into her room. He didn't see her at first, so he went into her bathroom and found her on the flood next to the toilet with her head down leaning on the toilet seat. He stood there for a minute then sat down next to her and put this arm around her and moved her into him. They sat there together for a couple of minutes before he broke the silence.

"I don't know what happening but I know you didn't deserve it. Leah please if you're not gonna tell me at least eat something, your just wasting away up here where worried, I'm worried,. I need you your my beta, your my second in command. You're an impotent part of the pack I don't want to lose you".

Leah finally lifted up her head and Jacob really saw her. Her eyes were red from crying, the skin around her eyes looked roar with a lot of dry skin. Her face was sunken in it made her look like she was sick, like really sick. He then notice her body, she was slimmer then the last time he saw her, his first thought was she really hasn't eaten has she.

She laid her head on him shoulder. She couldn't look at his face too afraid of what she would see, so she just close her eyes

"Jacob please don't make me talk about it, I'm not ready I feel like every time I go to say anything I'm gonna throw up, my chest hurts all the time and eyes are painful from crying".

"Leah please give me something, how do I know you weren't rape or gang raped and beaten up. You have to give me something, I won't let you stay this way, how do I know you won't hurt yourself, how do I know if you already have. Were friends I care, so please just tell me".

"Jacob could you just…. Hug me, I just want a hug". Jacob was taken aback for season then hugged her. Sometimes it's all some people need.

* * *

**Italy**

Demetri waked through the hallways of the volturi castle, he been feeling sick lately which was every unusual for a vampire unheard of really. He'd been moody and short tempered, his fellow coven members were stating to notice but he just ignored them. It was Strange for demerit to act like this, he had the reputation for being the calm one in the coven. The polite one the formal laid back one, so when he started to act so different it was noticeable. Even Felix his best friend for over 2000 years didn't know how to approach him. This was a Demetri no one had seen before.

so here he was, walking into the throne room taking his place next to Felix standing still trying not to draw attention to himself. But of cause nothing can get past Jane Aro's little pet pig person. Demetri always thought she reminded him of a pig with her small body a round face. No, nothing can get past her. While Demetri was looking straight ahead trying to block out everybody else, Jane stood across the room looking at him from the condor of her eye planning on confronting him.

While this was going on, no one payed any attention to master Marcus. Who was sitting on the throne looking bored as normal thinking of this Didyme and how happy he could be right now if she hadn't died. Then he felt something shift in the air, and as if he hadn't seen Demetri weeks, looked up and saw him, really looking at him he could see how different he was. Marcus knew something had change within him. There was a glow to him that meant there was another bond he hadn't pick up on right away.

So he decided to put his strange behavior he'd been hearing about so often to a test. For the past three weeks the entire coven was gossiping of how he had been angry and withdrawn, which was very unlike him indeed. "Demetri" he said ceasing all heads in the room to look instantly at Marcus. Including his two brothers how seemed taken aback by this. Marcus relay spoke it. In fact it was so uncommon some people didn't even know he could. Many people had thought he was mute. Some still do.

"could you run to the library and bring a book for me to read. I'm not Fussed about which one it is". Marcus said in his deep low raspy voice.

"yes master" he said, he walk to the door and as he want to pull it open it got slightly stuck. Which in turn caused him to loudly growl and yank the door completely off its hinges. He froze, realizing what he'd done, then put the door down on the ground and calmly walk down to the library as if that nothing happen.

You see Marcus knew the door was slightly broken, so it wouldn't open right away. He thought if demerit's angry was as bad as everyone was saying, then not being able to open the broken door at first pull would certainly piss him off.

Leaving all the vampires in the room stunned, Aro then turning to Marcus who had a small smile on him face.

"Brother what was that". Aro ask in a quiet tone so no one could hear their conversation looking at Marcus expertly. With a dumbfounded looking Caius also staring at Marcus.

"just a little test, that proved me right" he says tilting his head up slightly to look at his brothers.

"Marcus are you keeping secrets, Caius, Marcus is keeping secrets from me". Aro's says in a firm tone as if he was a mad parent. turning to his other brother to the left of him then back at Marcus.

"Marcus please don't keep secrets from him, you know how he gets". Caius said rubbing his temples.

"Well is there a party of sorts I don't know about, is that why your smiling and taking out loud using words".

Marcus then handing his hand over to Aro to show him what he has seen. Aro's eyes grow wide with this information. He sat back into his set and thought about what he'd just seen. 'now Who could of stolen my trackers attention to such an ascent that he's now breaking door and yelling at people for now reason, so I've herd'. Aro thought to himself.

"I'd heard he'd been short temper, ever since we got back from our visit with the Cullen's. But I didn't notice it until today."

"Well what are we going to do, is he planning on leaving. Did this happen while we were in god awful forks. Has he meet someone it couldn't be Heidi, everyone would know that, he's never been like this before, and they fight more often than Aro and I. We'd know that".

"Caius calm yourself, there is a connection it is a strong one but it's been strained. Most likely not from being together, so I would say it's someone who's not in Italy".

"so it is someone from that stupid place isn't it. Aro is he planning a on switching sides To be with the vegetarians. Aro will you say something".

Both turning to the brother in the middle waiting for him to say what he's thinking. "brothers this could out work for us. If he did infect mate with someone from forks, we then would have a connection to that family and that would mean we'd have a connection to Alice, and the other two". Aro finished with a smile, twisting this into something that would gain them more power. "let's see how this plays out, I want to see what happens with his behavior. And if it gets worse, then we make up a reason to send him back and see what he does." Aro finished just as Demetri walked back into the room with Marcus's book.

He walked up to the thorns bowed to show respect and handed Marcus his book. He got a weird feeling as he handed it him the book. Because of the way they were all looking at him, Marcus had a small smile on this face, Caius had a disgusted look and Aro well, Aro looked like the joker, he had a huge open mouthed grin. That send shivers up and down his spine.

* * *

**four hours later**

Demetri was finally able to get back to him room. The masters excused everyone, they said they had a lot to talk about 'more than likely a new door ,woops'. The feeling he had was constant every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Her brown eyes, her black hair, her beautiful chopper soft skin. It was like he had pains in his chest, which he didn't understand because he didn't have an beating heart.

So this led him to grab his paints and sketch books and head to the roof. Who world look for him on the roof. He sat there for hours painting her in one of his sketch books. He drew every little detail of her he could remember, her eyes, her legs, her face. He'd sketch her just how she was, he sketch her in bed sometimes looking up at him, sometimes looking down. He even sketch one with her floating in a river surrounded by fish and lily pads.

After a while he decided to go inside, he got worried Felix might come looking for him, which he normally wouldn't mind, but he didn't want him seeing his sketches of this bellissime donne lupo. The last thing he wanted to do was explained to his best friend why he was fantasizing about the only female wolf in history.

One he was in his room again, he put his books and paints in a drew and locked it so no one would find it. It was then he herd the knock at his door, he strolled over to it and open it to revile a smirking jane and a bored not at all interested looking Alec.

"Jane, Alec what a nice surprise, what bring you to my room, you both never stop by even when I invite you I started to think you were snubbing me". He said with a smile either though this inner voice was say. 'god dam it WHYYYY' Jane walking into him room not bothering to ask to come in and Alec just leaning on the door frame.

"we thought we'd come by, we looked for you earlier but couldn't find you, we almost want to the masters and told them you left ha-ha". She said with a small laugh a smirk still on her face. "we just come to see if you were alright you seemed…troubled" looking at him with a normal smile one. But Demetri knew better, no smile of hers could be safe.

"thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me I promised Felix I'd spar with him, so if you'd kindly". He didn't get to finish what he was saying due to Jane cutting him off.

"what's wrong with you, what are you hiding, everyone can it, we all know something happen to you. and the masters, Well they already know somethings up, you haven't been carefully with your temper". She staring walking up to him her grin slipping now with a hard frown. "I will find out, so you may as well come clean. Because Demetri you don't want me to be the one to find out, that would be very bad…. for you.

With that she walked out, Alec followed looking back at Demetri with a smirk and with a mocking voice said. "later".

Leaving Demetri standing the middle of his room thinking… 'shit'.

* * *

**The next day**

They all were in the throne room, waiting for Heidi to return for yet another as Aro called them 'family dinners'. Demetri stood next to Felix as usual, silence and staring into space until he left the elbow of this friend.

"Hay what's going on with you, you've hardly spoken in…. in a long time. And when you do, it's mostly just snapping at the lower guards. Your never around and when you are, it's like you're not all there. I'm worried for you…..your my best friend". Felix whisper making sure no one else herd them. Felix said this with genuine concern with worried on this face. This made Dimitri smile for the first time in weeks. His friends concern touched him, he didn't have anyone to tell about this, he wanted to talk to Felix but how could he. he didn't want the masters to find out about what he did with Leah this bel lupo. He couldn't have Felix know this, this could put him in the line of fire, he couldn't put this friend in potential danger. He wouldn't.

He didn't know how'd they react to the news, that he had the best sex of his life with the enemy and may have fallen in love with her just after one night together. How would they react to the knowledge of why he's shut down completely and withdrawn from his life.

He turned to Felix slightly and with a small smile said, "your friendship means a great deal me to, thank you mio Amico ". And with that turned back into this position.

Felix stood next to him looking at him wishing he'd said more. With a sign lightly looked up at the room to notice master Marcus looking there way. Felix inhaled and straighten up looking ahead, hoping the master didn't catch that conversation.

Aro leaned over to Marcus. "brother what of his bonds to us now". He ask quietly.

"his bonds to Felix are still strong, he never really had any with Jane, he did slightly have one with Alec but that's done now and us hardly he still sees us as his masters. A job that he hast to do but nothing more. They are fading rapidly if this continues, soon there will be none left". Marcus said in him raspy voice.

Just as he finished Heidi came into the room with dinner. Aro stood from this throne said "welcome to the volturi". and With that they dug in. screams rang out throughout the big room. Everyone had someone, Demetri just finished on a boy in his late teens, he dropped him and pick another. a young girl and as he want to bite her he stopped. She looked like his Leah with brawn eyes and copper skin. He out of know where started to feel something go wrong in his dead stomach. Sick vampires don't get sick, in that way. he thought to himself.

He pushed the girl away from him. He didn't see where she want he didn't care. He stated to feel dizzy and he had a weird feeling in his stomach, of cause Jane was the one who notice first and got up from her meal and want over to him.

"my god what's wrong with you now". She said visibly annoyed this his stupid behavior. " what did you accidentally swallow a finger or something and it got lodged in your throat". She said with a arrognt little smile.

Demetri now with his hands on his stomach slightly rocked back and forth with deep breaths. Before he could do anything it happened, there was no stopping it now. It wouldn't been a surprise to anyone if he'd up chucked every meal he'd ever had in his life, including from his human life. Every single head in that room whipped around including the masters.

Felix who was a about 5 feet away step back a little to avoid the splatter. He thought to himself that if this were the shining, demerit world be the elevate doors. It just kept coming like a red water fall. Felix was worried he might end up seeing fish come out of that.

By the end Demetri felt much better, and more relax then he'd in weeks.

Jane however did not. She unfortunately too did not see this coming, there for was now covered from head to toe in Demetri's vomit.

There She stood in the throne from, mouth wide open, eyes possibly even wider with a horrified look up on her face, shaking with a unhinged way about her. She highly resembled Carrie.

Demetri cool as cucumber, wipes his mouth on this sleeve and said. "nothing anymore Jane". Taps her twice with his hand on her shoulder and walks off out of the room. Once he got halfway he stated to whistle a little and as he made this way down the hall. No one could see it, but he was smirking to himself he would never forget the look on jane's face.

Aro dropped the whoever he was eating from and ran over to Jane. "Jane dear". He said while taking a step or two back making a ew noise trying to not get to close to her. "why don't you go have a shower, and burn these clothes of yours, yes". He said this as if he was trying not to gag.

"yes master". She said while walking very, very slowly of the room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, everyone in the room, castle, Italy maybe even. Had to put their hand over their ears so they wouldn't go deaf from her frustrated scrams.

* * *

**Demetri**

'I whistled all the way back to my chambers, ah the look on her face, yep I pretty sure I got some in her mouth'.

'I closed the door and flopped on my bed, now how the hell am I meant to explain this to the masters. I guess I could just try to pass it off as "it's just one of those things", but I don't know if they'll by that'.

Demetri moved his hands around on the bed with his face berried in one of his pillows when he felt something what he thought was a lose material

"What is that" he thought as he grabbed and look at it.

What he found were a pair of red lace panties that he knew belonged to Heidi. 'Oh yea' he thought. 'I remember these, the last time we sex was right before we want to forks. Well I guess I better give them back and tell her our friends with benefits thing we had on and off for the past three thousand years is now over'.

Demetri had no desire to be with anyone else after Leah. Just holding Heidi's panties made him fell oddly guilty.

He throw them across the room and looked at the clock, 10:40 he figured there was no point in going anywhere because he knew that someone would be at his door sooner or later. he shut his eyes and waited.

He then got an very weird feeling of somebody watching him. the reason he thought it was weird was because he couldn't smell their sent. He shut his eyes tighter thinking that he was just feeling paranoid about the last few week. Not wanting any of this family knowing about Leah that's what he choke it up to. But the strange feeling still wouldn't go away so he decided to give himself the peace of mind and prove that it was just paranoia getting to him. He opened his eyes and jerked back in utter shock, standing before him was his one night lover. He flow off the bed and was inches from her. He couldn't say a thing he was in such state of shock that he truly didn't know he knew how to talk anymore.

'how is she here, she can't be here, how did she even get in, how did she find my room. How did she know where I was, did really know one see or smell her just stroll through the halls, does she love me, could that be it'.

"how are you here". He said.

All she did was smile. She placed both her hand on the side of his face and leaned in and slightly rubbed her nose against his.

Knock knock knock

'What was that, make it stop, garrrrr'.

Demetri thought to himself as he opened his eyes. He felt weird, he didn't know how to describe it. He looked over at the clock and all but flow out of the bed. '11:25 what the hell a minute ago the was 10:40, how could, no there's no way, vampires don't sleep it's not possible.'

Then he remembered her

Demetri just gaped at the clock. The knocking started up again so he decided to leave it and fret later. 'What the hell is happening to me'. Demetri thought as he walked to him door.


	3. Chapter 3

**please read warning**

**hi everybody i hope you all liked the chapter 2, well here is chapter 3 please remember to leave comments because i would really love to know what you all think. it would mean a lot to me. i don't own twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and also please if you have not heard the songs i put with the chapters look them up and have a listen and let me know what you think of them. and i do apologize for the spelling errors, please keep in mind that i do have dyslexia and do struggle with spelling and grammar. thank you i really do hope you enjoy. and please let me know where the spelling errors are so that i can fix them.**

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**Angler Chapter 3 kozmic blues by Janis Joplin**

* * *

**2 months after the river bank**

'Just breath, just breath, in out ,in out ,in out, look at yourself you're doing great, now just try to get up take one more deep breath and push yourself up'. Leah said to herself as she sat on her knees on the bathroom floor leaning over the toilet bowl. She had been this way for some time now. It was the same every morning, wake up, pass out ,wake up ,pass out, then repeat every god damn morning. Sometimes she got up early to do this, so when her mother or brother knocked on her door she would of already passed out for a bit before she had to get up.

To her it seemed like she spent most of her days over her toilet now. Thank god she had her own bathroom. It was hard enough to try keeping the noise down when she was in her own bathroom. She knew for sure that if she'd used in one in the hall, the whole rez would be able to hear her. Although she knew her mother and brother could hear her. At least while she was in her room they didn't have to listen to her all the time.

And on cue there was that knock at the door. Knock, knock, knock, "honey are you up". Her mother's voice was heard on the other end of the door. Most morning's it was Sue's or Seth's and even Jacob's sometimes. "ya mum I'm up, I'll umm be down soon okay". Leah mumble sounding half asleep. Sue could hear it in her daughters voice, "honey are you sure I can always bring you something to eat in bed". And with the mention of food had Leah throwing up all her stomach acid, the only thing she could really almost hold down was milk.

Sue could hear her throwing up from outside the door and decided to go in, she was hesitant because of Leah wanting to be along all the time, but she decided she had to. So turning the nob on the door she crept in and made her way over to the bathroom. What she saw made her freeze, Leah had always been thin , but never this thin. She looked sickly, horribly sickly, she almost didn't look …alive. "ooh honey" sue cried as she knelt down to her child.

At the sight of her mother Leah burst out in tears. She didn't want her mother to see her like this, that was the last thing she needed. She didn't want them to worry even more, she knew they'd want to take her to go see Dr Cullen. How could she possibly explain that she imprinted on the enemy and slept with him and now might be dying because of that. How does someone explain that to their family. She wanted to tell her mother more than anyone, she wanted to cry on her shoulder and tell her about demerit. She wanted to confide in her mother about what had happen at the river, and have her mother tell her it was all gonna be alright.

But she knew it could never be, not now.

Before Leah could say anything , sue had already ran out of bathroom "Seth" she called. then a minute later they both come through the door. Seth paused for a moment then knelt down to pick her up. Bride style and carried her to the bed. "get the covers on her she's freezing, I'm gonna go get her some milk". Sue left to go to the kitchen while Seth stayed back with Leah.

Seth looked down at Leah who fell asleep almost instantly he felt like he was gonna cry or have some sort of breakdown. Why was this happening, why to her, why to his sister ,his Leah. He rubbed this hands over his face and signed. Sue came back into the room with her drink and placed down on her little table next to the bed.

"I'm gonna call Jacob, he needs to know what's going on". Seth gave his mum a kiss on the forehead and want to get this phone.

* * *

**Jacob**

"hold on Ness, why don't you clean this part while I answer this call okay".

"okay". Nessie's little voice said behind one of Jake's bike.

"hello".

"Jacob it's Seth, what are you doing right now" Jacob could tell something was wrong.

"Me and Ness are cleaning up one of my old bikes, she hadn't seen one before and the rest of the Cullen's are out hurting so I'd said I'd watch her, why what's wrong".

"It's Leah she's gotten worse, we're worried, she's gotten real bad now, she's always cold and she can't keep anything down I'm scared Jake".

"Okay I'm on my way right now". Jacob hung up and want to pick Ness up from her little seat. "hey Ness you're doing such a good job but me and you are gonna go for a bit of a drive okay. Where gonna go to grandma Sue's, maybe she'll have cookies".

Jacob pulled up to the Clearwater house, grabbed Ness from the other side of the car and want inside. Sue was already in the kitchen waiting for them. "hi grandma Sue" Ness said as Sue picked her up. Sue nodded to Jake to go up to Leah room.

Once he got to her room he want and stood next to Seth. "she's not any better is she, has she left her room at all can she even stand?". Jake turned to Seth and Seth nodded sadly "it's getting worse, all she does is throw up, the only thing she can almost stomach it milk, but not for long. It always comes back up, Jake it's every morning she's wasting away, if she can't stand, she can't phase, and it she can't phase she can't help protect the Rez, where scared for her, what if she….". Seth couldn't finish his sentence, he looked away from Jake don't wanted him to see him tear up.

Jacob take a deep breath and put an arm around Seth to try to comfort him. Jacob really wasn't sure what to do. They were about to have a strong storm, there where even warnings on the news telling people to take cover and stay indoors. He couldn't call Carlisle, he and the rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting for the weekend, that's why he had Nessie.

Sam and Emily's wedding was to be that weekend, but because of the rain and the wind they moved it to the next weekend instead. It didn't brother, they didn't mind to them it just one more week. Having to tell them that there was no way Leah would be able to come to the wedding was fun.

* * *

**A couple of days earlier**

Jacob arrived at Sam and Emily' house on a cold morning. Everything had a thin layer on ice on it. It had been freezing he almost slip on their porch several time before he made it to the door. Exhaling he knocked on the door patiently waiting to be let in, hoping they'd hurry up, even his naturally worm body he could feel this freezing weather. At this moment he would never say out loud that he could envy a vampire right now for not having to feel this.

It was Emily who opened the door and let him in. "Jacob what a nice surprise, come in, Sam's in the back of the house, did you need him for something". Emily said smiling, polite as always. "yeah I do, I actually have to take to both of you, it's kind of important". Jake said as they walked into the kitchen.

"sure thing, I'll go grab him, help yourself to some coffee if you'd like, it's a cold morning isn't". Emily walked off to get Sam and a moment later they both came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sam and Jacob giving each other a quick nod before Jacob stared the conversation. 'Okay here we go' he thought to himself.

"It's Leah she won't be able to make it to the wedding". There was a pregnant pause no one said anything for probable thirty seconds, but it felt like thirty years. Sam looked furious while Emily looked disappointed and a little sad. Sam got up from the table, he looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or scream. "god!, you know I knew she would pull something like this, it's just like her isn't it typical bitter Leah, the ex I can't get away from, the girl who must ruin everything if it doesn't go her way".

"Sam it isn't like that…." Jacob slowly lifting his hands off the table hoping to calm him down a bit.

"bullshit!, how is it like then Jake, of course she'd do this, why did I think otherwise. You know I really thought it was getting better with us. She wasn't being as bitchy, she agreed to be one of Emily's bridesmaids, how could she do this to Emily". Sam said fuming.

"no it isn't like that, Sam there are things that you don't….". before he could finish he was cut off. "What else could it be then, anyway why are you defending her".

"Sam can you please calm down so I can talk".

"I really don't know why I'm this surprised, I should of seen this coming".

Jacob finally gave up and banged his fist hard on the table, coursing Sam to stop in mid speech, and making Emily jump.

"SAM it… is… not...like…that okay". Jacob said slowly in a deep voice. "Sam she's sick, we don't know what's wrong with her, but she's sick". Sam stood for a moment, contemplating what he'd just heard. He took a set at the table.

"What do you mean sick, how long has she been this way?". Sam's anger now turning into light concern.

"After the confrontation with the royal leeches, Leah want back home to make sure everyone was alright. Well when me and Seth got a back to the house later that night she seem fine. But then she want out for a walk, Seth said he was asleep when she left, so he didn't know what time she want out. When she came back the next morning she was just different, it almost seemed like she was in shock. She hardly came out of her room and when she did she didn't really speck. At first we just thought it was because of the wedding, but then when Emily called and asked her to be a bridesmaid and she said we dismissed it".

Jacob taking a moment to breath before starting up again.

"then the throwing up started and with that came the dizzy spells, there are days where she can't stand or eat. And she still won't tell us what happened to her".

Emily was the first to speck. "can we see her?, is she well enough?, or is she well enough to see one of us'.

"I'm sorry Em…. But no".

They all sat in silence.

* * *

**In Leah's room**

They decided that they'd leave her in bed and get more blankets to cover her up with. They needed to keep her as worm as they could. They put a jug of water next to her bed to keep her fluids up. After the storm they were gonna take her to Dr Cullen. They would of gone to the hospital but the roads were too wet to drive, they didn't want to risk it.

All any of them could do is wait.

* * *

**Three days later**

Three days Leah lay there in bed, that's all she could do. She was too weak to move, no matter how many blankets they throw over her she still felt as cold and fragile as a snowflake.

All she could do was think of him.

He was in her thoughts and dreams, he was there when she closed her eyes and when she opened them. Her hallucinations where so vivid she could of sworn they were real. She'd turn her head one way and see him, then turn the other way and see him. He would come through the door and by the time he'd get to her bed, he was her mother or brother. God did she miss him.

She had never felt so unwanted before. And that was a hard one to top. She wondered if he felt the same way. If he was in Italy crying over her, if he was getting sick to. But how could he, who would want her, to the leeches she was nothing but a dog he wouldn't be any different. She wondered if he was is in Italy or if he'd gone to another country on a "mission". Jake had told her that the royal bloodsuckers kept the rest of the leeches in line. That they were the law, and that Demetri with some others would go on these missions to make sure they do.

What she would give to be back on the river bank with him. After they were interment they just laid there, that's all they wanted to do . Just laid there it was so peaceful, it really was just him and her in a world of their own. What she would give.

she know what she had to do. She knew that She couldn't live on an earth where Dimitri couldn't love her. How could she, how could she live knowing what she's been putting her loved one though. She wanted tell them why this was happening but every time she opened her mouth nothing come out. God did she want to scream, she couldn't stop seeing all their faces, the hurt the worry and the pain. If she could just shop it all, then they'd be free of her pain and her misery. They'd be free of her.

If she were to tell them about her love for the vampire would it start a war. If he loved her back would that start a war. If she just knew if he did love her back, would she risk it all and go to Italy to find him. Would he welcome her or would he feed on her as his family watched, or would they join in.

She just wanted to know, 'did he love me, does he feel the imprint at all'.

'Or doesn't he, dose he not think of me, like I didn't exist'.

know. She didn't want to know the answers. Because nether way it wouldn't make her feel better.

So with all her strength she pushed herself up from the bad and grabbed a note pad and pen.

* * *

_**The letter**_

_**"My family, I love you all so much, more than my life its self**_

_**That's why I'm doing this, there had been something that I had been keeping from all of you.**_

_**And I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you what it was, but if I had it may of stated a war. I wasn't just sick,**_

_**something had happen to me but I couldn't bare anyone knowing so I kept it to myself hoping if it were to hurt anyone, it just be me. But I couldn't even do that.**_

_**And I couldn't handle putting every one through more of my misery,**_

_**and I wanted to say I'm sorry, for the long time I was angry.**_

_**I didn't make life easy for anyone then.**_

_**So I just wanted to say I love you for the last time.**_

_**And that your all gonna be okay.**_

_**P.S can you tell Sam and Emily I was happy for them in the end.**_

_**I love all of you so much".**_

With that she put her goodbye letter down and slowly made her way through her house one last time. She stop in the hall way to look at all the family photos, the day she was born, the day they brought Seth back from the hospital after just he had been born, them with their beloved father harry. All of them at Christmas sitting in front of the tree.

She got down the stairs and walked through the family room to have one last look. All the memory's she had watching sports with her dad, her and Seth watching cartoons in the morning. Her and her mother watching the history channel. All of them playing bored games together.

She took a deep breath and made her way out the door. There was a calmness to the outside, the storm had past but the sun wasn't out it was still overcast. Everything was drenched from the rain but it smelt good. Leah had always loved to smell of rain it was always calming to her.

She thought to herself as she made her way to the cliff.

* * *

**Later**

Seth had just gotten home, he'd been with him mum to go visit Charlie. They didn't see the harm in going out for a while, considering Leah would be sleeping the whole time anyway.

He made his way up the stairs to check on Leah. He glanced in her room and as he was about to wake away he stopped and looked again. She wasn't in bed for a second he froze, wondering where she would be. He slowly crept over to her bathroom and called out her name but nothing. He then ran in to make sure she hadn't past out. Once he realized she wasn't there he started to panic. He want to bolted out of that but not before something caught this eye.

He went over to it and realized it was a letter, he picked it up and read it. His blood ran cold, when his brain register what he was reading. His sister was gonna commit suicide.

He all but flow out of the house not bothering to lockup. In a state of panic he grab out his phone and called Jake.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

Jacob was sitting on the floor next to Ness as she played her with her toys. Carlisle was talking with Esme over by the window, Emmet and jasper were on the other side of the room playing with their Xbox. Rosalie was sitting next to them, and Alice, Edward and Bella were just on the couch.

That's when Jacob got the call. He looked to Ness and told her he'd be back, he got up and want into the other room.

"hello"

"JACOB, OOH GOD OOH SHIT JACOB!". Seth yelled hysterically on the other side of the phone.

"SETH CALM DOWN, WHAT'S WRONG!"

"It's Leah I think she gonna kill herself. She left me a note and now I can't find her and…ooh god Jacob I'm so scared".

"SHIT". Jake yelled. "okay where are you now I'm on my way"

"I'm still at the Rez. I don't know there to go".

"Phase, try to find her sent and I'll meet you" he hung up and ran past the Cullen's. "Jacob what's happening". One of them said he didn't care who.

"Jacob talk to me, what's wrong". Jacob hadn't realized the family had followed him out of the house.

"It's Leah, I have to find her, she's gonna kill herself". He said not bothering to stop.

Carlisle stepped ford. "we'll help find her" and with that everyone split up. Rosalie stayed behind to look after Nessie.

* * *

**Leah**

Leah thought she would pass out. It felt like she'd been walking for hours, which she probably had been.

But then she got there, there she stood on the cliff's edge staring down at the water. She knew this was the right thing to do, just for a moment she didn't move, she wanted to feel the earth and the breeze. She wanted to smell the rain, she had never been so calm in her life as she lifted up her arms almost like a bird.

She didn't even hear the sounds of her brother and friend screaming her name as she lent over the edge and drop off the side of the cliff. It didn't feel like she was falling, it was more like floating. It felt slow and nice, she didn't know that she'd even hit the water until she could see fish swimming all around. In the dark sea they managed to look beautiful as if they glowed, swimming in pairs. She must of hit her head on the way down because she actually thought they looked happy. 'Happy fish, what a lovely thought'. Was the last thing she had thought before darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Italy**

'Like every other worthless day of my life. I was in the thorn room with the rest of them, Felix was next to me as perusal, the twins where on the other side of the room both ignoring me, Jane couldn't even look at me, probably scared that I might drown her next time ha-ha. Felix was in hysterically laughter, after shall we call it, the incident. He had told the masters, he was gonna check on me to make sure I was really okay. We ended up both hysterically laughing for about seventy three minutes. Me and my friend almost on the floor laughing our asses off like two drunks dudes watching king of the hill'.

'Now, master Aro and Marcus did ask me if I was alright. I told them I was, I said it was just one of those freak things that happen I guess. They shared a look, one that told me that they didn't quit believe me, put weren't gonna press it'.

'And master Caius, well he didn't come near me at all. But would give me disgusted looks now and again'.

'Chelsea and Afton were in the corner, talking about, whatever mates talk about. Heidi wasn't talking to me either. Apparently when you don't talk to you booty call for weeks on end, then break it off without an season. She go crazy'.

'And Renata, Corin and Santiago were over by the thorns with the masters'.

'Then out of know where I started to hear this high pitched noise. I couldn't for the life of me. figure out what it was or where it was coming from. It felt like it was starting to burn my ears, I want to put my hands over my ears to try to block it out, but I couldn't move my arms. I didn't even take any notice if this was happening to everyone else'.

'Where was this coming from, why isn't anyone doing anything about, why won't this stop'.

'Than something registered, why my arms wouldn't move because they were too busy holder my body up from being completely on the floor. When did I get on my hands and knees, how long have I been on my hands and knees'.

'Was Jane doing this. Know I don't think so, her pain feels different. This pain is more agonizing, more excruciating. This was as close to hell to as I'm ever been'.

'I think I'm on my back now, I'm not sure, can I hear my name being yelled, who knows. And then there was nothing…. am I dead?'.


	4. Chapter 4

hello :) i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this is chapter 4. once again i apologize for all my errors please remember DYSLEXIA here:). please if you haven't listened to the songs before look them up and let me know what you think and if they go with the chapter. i don't own the twilight saga. please leave comments it's important to me to know what you guys think. and let me know where about's the errors are so i can go back and fix them. i have OCD so it will get to me.

* * *

**Angler: Chapter 4 down by the water :by the drums**

"LEAH, LEAH!". Seth screamed at the top of his lungs, he'd been in his wolf form when he caught her sent. "Jacob I found her sent, I think she might of gone to the cliff". Seth told Jacob through their metal link

"I'm on my way, hurry". Jacob replied.

They both got there at the same time. Instantly spotting Leah on the edge of the cliff with her arms starched out. They both stopped breathing. They turned back into their human forms and started screaming bloody murder.

"LEAH NO, DON'T!"

All of a sudden they were joined by Emmet and Edward.

"LEAH STOP!. AS YOUR ALFA". Jacob didn't get to finish, she had lent ford and dropped off the cliff. "get down there now". Jacob yelled to Seth, they phased back and both bolted down the cliff, trying to get to the beach. Hoping they weren't gonna be too late. While the other two vampires ran ahead of them.

Edward and Emmet got there first and both dived into the sea. Swimming at vampire speed, it took a couple of minute to find her, not being able to get her sent in the water. When they found her they pulled her out of the dark sea, and headed back to the beach. Once they were back on sore Jake and Seth had phased into their humans forms again, they ran over to her. "Leah, Leah, please don't die". Seth cried as he want to grab her. "Emmet and I will ran ahead, get her to Charlisle, we'll meet you at the house". Edward said holding Leah bridal style, the vampire's dashed off home. Seth and Jake phased back and ran after them all the while praying she wouldn't die.

Edward and Emmet bolted into the house and ran to the hospital room and placed Leah on the bed.

"Call Carlisle, get him back here".

Emmet pulled out this phone and dialed the doc's number. Within minutes the good doctor was back in the room with them and instantly want into action.

"Edward get me the oxygen mask, put it on her then start pressing on her chest. I'm going to fix up the gash on her head, I need to stop the bleeding." They got to work, after the doctor stopped the bleeding and stitched her up he started to help Edward. As he started to revive Leah, Seth and Jake ran into the room, Now dressed in shorts.

"What's happening is she okay, is she gonna be okay. Someone say something, anything". Seth was frantic and Jake looked like he was in shock.

"hold on" said Carlisle as he was pumping the oxygen into her. "come on Leah, come on, come back to us".

Seth then heard the sadist sound in the world. He thought his heart was gonna fail, he could never unheard the sound of that long deep.

He thought he was gonna pass out, he could make out shapes but everything was a blur.

Carlisle put this hand over this mouth and drooped his head down. He then look up at the two boys who seemed to be frozen and said. "boys I'm so sorry, but she's gone". He was genially upset by this, he may have not been close to Leah but it was still very sad to see this happen to her. He felt so terrible for Seth this was gonna be hard for him. 'The loss of his only sister, this will devastate him and this mother. God how much more must happen to that family, have they not been through enough. First with the loss of Seth's father, Sue's husband's. now Leah this will tear that family apart, but we'll be there to help them through it, they won't go through this alone'. Carlisle thought to himself sadly.

Seth stood there for a moment in shock, 'this wasn't happening. no not again, not my sister, no, no, no, no, I can't go through this again'. he then rushed out of the room and out of the house. Once out of the house he threw himself on the ground and started to sob loudly.

Jacob came out and sat on the porch steps with his head in him hands in a daze of what just happened. 'Leah is dead, Leah is dead, how could Leah be dead, that wasn't right. She's my beta, she can't just die, why didn't she just talk to us, we could of done something. We would of done something, no this wasn't real, how could it be, it wasn't right'.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmet came out of the house and stood by the front door not knowing what to do. The rest of the Cullen's came out of the forest and stood at the tree line. 'Ooh god' they thought. they all knew what that meant. Leah Clearwater was dead. No one moved, no one said anything, what could anyone say or do to help the situation be better. So everyone just remind silenced.

All heads immediately whipped up to the windows of the hospital room. As they heard a horrifying scream come from the house. Seth stopped crying and without hesitation speed in to the house past the others, Jacob hot on this tale. By the time they got to the room Carlisle was already there, standing by a panic-stricken Leah.

What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Leah in bed screaming and ALIVE. She was screaming like she had been attacked by a poltergeist. Seth and Jacob stood in bewilderment and confusion. 'Alive, ALIVE, my sister's alive'. Seth although still stunned felt like he'd swallowed a box of fireworks. now he was crying for a different reason, his sister hadn't been taken to seen from him. He no longer had to tell his mum her daughter was dead. He wouldn't have to grow old without her. He could still have memory's with her, he could still fight with her about stupid things that didn't matter. Life was gonna be okay again.

He came back to reality when he realized Dr Cullen was injecting something into her arm. It seemed to calm her down, then she closed her eyes and seemed to have passed out. Seth stepped ford to confront the doctor.

"what did you give her, was that safe, you said she was dead". Seth said all this with worry and a haunting him voice.

"I gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down, it should put her to sleep for a while. And as for her being dead… she was. I heard her heart shop, it wasn't beating, She was gone". He looked up at them, his face saying he really didn't know what happened.

"I'm gonna do some blood test on her and see if I can figure out what's happening here. At this moment I have no explanation for you, really I don't know either. But I'll do my best boys".

"I don't want to leave her side". 'after she wakes up I'm never leaving her side again. she doesn't get to commit suicide, she doesn't get to leave me like this. Whatever made for do this, who ever hurt her… well it's over now. nothing is gonna hurt her like this again, not Sam, not our ex pack brothers, not Emily and not who ever made her want to leave me… no one gets to hurry her again…. ever again'.

"Yeah me either as Alfa I think I should stay here, make sure she's okay". 'I have to make sure she's okay. I have to talk to her because last time I didn't she did this. I won't let her to this again I'm forbidding it'.

Carlisle nodded and took some blood from her. 'Ms Clearwater what happened to you', he thought to himself.

He lifted her eyelid to check her pupils, when he did he got the surprise of a life time. Her eyes were now a bright green with a cold ring around them, he was at a loss for words.

* * *

**Italy**

**Felix**

'Wow the tension in the throne room was intense. Jane was still infuriated about "the incident". That's what everybody was calling it, the castle want in to a frenzy when the news brook of what happened in the throne room with Demetri. It was unheard of, vampires didn't throw up that just wasn't even possible. Demetri tried to explain it as just one of those weird things, but even I was skeptical about that.

'After Demetri walked out of the room there was a dead stillness, more so then usual. Just after "the incident" happened master Aro want straight over to Jane and told her to go clean herself up. All I could do was stand there and try not to piss my self-laughing, HA ,wouldn't like be something, first Demetri throws up a red ocean, then I Felix urinates himself, it would probably be the most interesting day in volturi history'.

After Jane left to go burn her clothes, I told the masters that I'd go check on him and make sure he really was okay.

* * *

**Before**

'Once I got to his door I knocked on it and he opened right away. We looked at each other for what felt like a fall minute before we both burst out in to laughter, wow did we laugh, It had been so long since we'd had a moment like this, I swore he hadn't smile since forks'.

"what was that" I almost yelled happily. "did you plan that".

All Demetri could was laugh and shack him head, I was little worried that he'd make himself sick again.

"Ah that has never ever happened to me before". Demetri said laughing

"Demetri that's never happened to anyone before. Did you see her face".

"not really, it was hard to see under all of it. I think I got some in her mouth".

"you know who she looked like".

In unison they both yelled.

"CARRIE!"

Laughing all through there conversation, they were thankful they didn't have to breath.

* * *

**Now**

'So that brings us to now, standing in the throne room waiting for our orders for the day. When the most unthinkable thing happened'.

Demetri dropped to his knees and starting screaming as if every bone in his body shattered all at once. I looked over to jane but she seemed as caught off guard as everyone else, his screaming was getting louder, some of the other guards ran in to the room to see what the hell was going on'.

'I got on my knees as well and placed my hands on his shoulders trying to calm him. I rolled him into his back and for a moment recalled in shock. Blood was coming out of this mouth and eyes, his eyes where tightly shut as if he were trying to keep the blood in'. Felix was at an loss, he didn't know how to help his friend. This wasn't what he was trained for. he was a trained assassin, not an paramedic.

'I stared saying him name hoping he's hear me, hoping that I'd get through to him. "Demetri, Demetri, DEMETRI". I started to yelled louder, I didn't know how to help him'.

'At this point the masters had made their way over to us. I was up by this head, Aro was on this left side and Marcus on this right. Caius was standing by this legs not really wanting to come any closer. Then Demetri just shopped, had he really just past out from the pain, he's passing out now, my god what's happening to my friend'.

* * *

**ARO**

'my brother and is sat were seated on our thrones as always, not much had happened since "the incident" . Jane had been absolutely livid the poor thing, she looked stunned, she hadn't said a word for hours, ooh my sweet Jane. but I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued, a vampire throwing up, when did that ever happened'.

Demetri's behavior had gone from being peculiar to absolutely bizarre. My brothers and I were at a loss. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but I guess I must. Haaa' he exhaled. It's an annoying that it has come to this, looks like my fun is over. I have to touch his hand'.

'Just as I was about to call to him over to me the room was suddenly filled with the most painful sounding screams I had ever herd. that was saying something. it was the most outlandish thing that had happened in many, many years'.

Demetri was on him hands and knees screaming bloody murder. I looked to Jane, she looked back at me with her hands in the air, her way of telling me that this wasn't her doing. gazing over at him again to see Felix next to him putting him on this back, and trying to calm him down. Then as if he'd seen a ghost he jump back a little with a look of awestruck on his face. At this point I jumped up and want over to them, Marcus and Caius behind me'.

'Crouching down next to him with Marcus on the other side Felix by his head and Caius somewhere behind me. I looked upon his face to see blood coming out of this eyes and mouth. Yes indeed this was the most bizarre thing to ever happen in the volturi'.

'Then he just stopped, I lifted my hand up his face, and with my thumb open him eyelid, and what I saw confounded me, electric green stared back at me with golden circles surrounding his lenses. over 3000 years I've been on this earth for at not once had I ever seen anything this. other's now crowded around us to see that all the fuss was about. The room had never been so soundless in its history. Marcus and I shared a look, I could hear Felix's worried voice in the back ground. Without hesitation I grabbed his hand and looked into his memory's

* * *

**Demetri's mind**

'What the hell did she do to me…. Must find her…need to know her….ragazzo pui carina Che abbia mai visto…I think I love her….. what am I doing…can't do this…only shape shifter woman in history…. Aro can never find out…. Her lips are soft…. Leah's her name now I know what to moan…she was a virgin…don't smell her blood…I like it when she moans my name…it kills me to leave her…God I miss her…I hate everybody…. What am I feeling…red lace panties…I'm ending things with Heidi…Should I run away…would she love me back…would a war start…don't think…don't think…should I get back in touch with Amun haven't seen him in years…..don't think…. Felix my best friend…what book to pick…oh who care's…..he'll read whatever…..Aro looks like the joker…I feel sick…Jane's face…CARRIE….why am I still here…what the hell is that noise…..am I dead.

**out of Demetri's mind**

* * *

Aro dropped his hand in amazement and stepped back, the only female wolf in history and my tracker are in love. What's why he's been so depressed and so angry, a wolf, the only woman wolf in history and my tracker had sex. The only female wolf in history, unique, the only one of its kind. I have to have it…..her I have to have her'.

'And Demetri is our way to do that, oh this is excellent, this is perfect. I must consult with my brothers'.

"Felix take him to his chambers, we'll meet you there soon".

Felix nodded and carefully pick up his friend and ran to his room.

Aro turned to his brothers. "we must talk, now, we'll go to my chambers".

Aro turned to address the room. " no one fret, our Demetri will be just find, please go back to your business". With that he turned to leave, his two brother following after him.

Once there, Aro shut the door and put on some music to make sure no one could hear them talk. He then took a seat by the fire place and waited for is brothers to take theirs, once seated he began.

"So brothers, it seems like our Demetri had sex and fell in love with the only female shape-shifter in history, Thoughts." He raised his eyebrows.

"WHAT!, this can't be, I mean with a filthy mutt. Is he planning some sort of an rebellion, does he want us dead".

Aro laughed at this. "oh Caius brother don't be so dramatic, that's my thing. Anyway no he is not planning an uprising of any sort. It seems like this Leah, that the wolf's name".

"the dog's name"

"Caius hush. As I was saying, the reason Demetri has been so angry is because he's away from his love. The only female wolf in history, the most unique thing on this planet."

Marcus could see where this was going and stepped in. "brother no". Marcus said in this deep voice

"Marcus you didn't even let me finish".

"You didn't have to brother, I knew where this was going".

'Brother it's unique"

"Aro I know you have an obsession for all things one of a kind, but this could start a war with the other shape-shifters, maybe even the Cullen's if they decided to get involved."

"Well Demetri should of thought about that before he screwed one of them, my god even if Demetri is the man whore of Europe, a retched dog is going too far". Caius said angrily standing up from his seat.

"Brother from what I saw in this memory's there a lot more to it, he has mated with her isn't that right Marcus".

"yes its true, I've never seen a bond quit like his one before, it's powerful, unbreakable. Chelsea would not be able to do anything about it. By now she…. this Leah will be the only thing he thinks about until he's back with her. She will consume his mind until there's nothing left".

"Well we can't have that can we, so I have a plan we send him away".

Caius exhales loudly. "Aro how does that help our situation".

"Caius hush, we'll tell him to take some time away from the volturi to calm him mind, we just make him believe that we think he's over worked and that if he'd like to take some time away he can have some. Maybe tell him where worried about him and to go see are friend Carlisle. Tell him Carlisle might know what's wrong and could be able to help. With what I saw, I know he'll go back to the she wolf. Then once they have rekindled whatever they had that's when we move in. we bring him back here with her, Chelsea must be able to do something. we all know if they are mates, they couldn't stay away from each other. I mean look what's happened already. They'll both die, then we'd have our happy little tracker back and a pet, such a nice thought isn't".

Marcus looked sad for a moment. "and if it doesn't work brother, what do we do then?".

"It be such a sad loss for me… Us I mean".

* * *

**Demetri's chambers**

Demetri awoke to find Felix next to his bed, giving him an look that said he was reviled that him friend was awake but worried about what had happened to him. along with the three masters, Caius in the corner of the room leaning against a bookshelf, Marcus was at the foot of the bed with a blank face, and Aro was laying across the other side of the bed propped up on him side with his arm holding him head up.

Demetri jump a little when he saw Aro lying next to him on the bed, 'really the man had no respect for boundaries'. He acutely kind of hoped that Aro was really there, so he could reassure himself that those weren't random, wrong fantasies he was having.

"Demetri our boy, you've came back to us, bless the gods, how do you feel?".

"Umm,umm, what happened to me", did that happen to anyone else, why are we in bed together?". Demetri said with utter confusion.

"Well where still not sure what the cause was for that, but don't you worry one bit about it, because we will put this puzzle together my boy. Now brothers do we have a devoted soldier there or what just moments after walking up from such a horrendous experience and the first thing he does is make sure others are okay. What prize you are. And as for me being in bed with you, well I decided to get comfortable because I thought it was gonna be a long wait".

"How long a wait was it?". Demetri ask with a bit of worry in this voice.

"Just the one day, it didn't end up being that long of one, so anyway we'd like to talk to you so why don't you go into you bathroom and freshen up, and we'll be here when you get out".

He nodded and headed to the bathroom, in disbelief of what was happening, 'what happened to me yesterday, what the hell am I meant to think'.

He took a moment or two to himself before he want back out. He didn't have the slightest idea of what to expect.

He made sure he didn't have to throw up again before going back out. He walked back into his room and found the masters over by his desk. He gave a silence pray, hoping that they didn't go through his drawers, 'if they had, they would see all my drawings of il mio amante segret. Felix was no were in sight, they must of told him to leave'.

Aro was sitting in the desk chair, looking like he was thinking hard about something, Marcus was behind the desk looking at Aro in almost disappointment, 'not sure what that was about', Caius was still at the bookcase with his arms crossed as if in protest.

'Master Aro was the first to notice me', with a grin he got up from the chair and gave it a tap as to say "take a seat". Demetri sat down while Aro moved to the desk. 'He sat on the desk and lent over a little to get a bit closer to me. Then started to speak'.

"Our dear Demetri, we've been thinking, we believe that you've been working so hard that you've simply over worked yourself. Now if you're okay with it, we think that you should take some time off, to maybe clear your mind. We were thinking you might want to stop in and see Carlisle, that maybe he could help with what you've been going though. That fit you had seemed awfully frighting, why I'd never seen anything like that. Because Carlisle is a doctor he might be able to help, we can't have that happening again, now can we". 'He said in a light tone with a smile that said he knew something I didn't'.

'I just sat there, I didn't know what to say, time off, they'd let me have time off. I guess seeing Carlisle might not be the worst idea in world, he is a doctor he might be able to fix what the hell is wrong with me. but would I be welcome, no, there's no way the Cullen's would be okay with me being there. Last time I was there I came with my family to possibly kill them all. no, there's no chance I'd be welcome. But Leah, my Leah, my beautiful Leah. The women I'm in love with, I could see her, I could be with her. I had to, I had to go, so much for the stop thinking about her plan'.

"Umm thank you masters that's very kind, but I don't think I'd be quit welcome at the Cullen's, due to the last time we were there."

"Nonsense Demetri I'll put in a call to Carlisle tonight so he knows you'll be on your way". There was a bit of the pause before Aro said another word. A slow grin started to form across him face. "so Demetri what do you say". He said slowly.

"yes masters if you think it's the right thing for me ,mentally that is."

"Good, good, I'll put in the call, you start to pack and after you've seen Carlisle do what we talked about and take some time, okay".

Demetri just sat in shock. 'I can't believe what just happened, did that just happen, did master Aro give me the okay to see me lupo, without knowing it. Because if he did know it he'd kill me… thank god for that'.

"So we'll give you some time to get ready and before you leave do come to the throne room to say goodbye.". Aro hopped off the desk patted Demetri on the shoulder, then headed to the door, Marcus followed giving he a small nod and a faint sad smile. Caius just stood and glared at him not moving from the bookcase. Demetri had seen the man glare before but this, this was almost demonic. Demetri just sat there looking back at him with an awkward unsettling look to him.

Caius didn't move until Aro cleared this throat give him a small glare. "brother it's alright, Demetri won't be gone forever, come along".

With one last glare Caius stormed out, all leaving Demetri sitting there wondering what the hell just happened. But thinking 'I'm gonna,…I'm gonna see her again'.

* * *

**The Throne room**

Demetri walked into the room with him bags ready to say goodbye to everyone, he prayed the Aro wouldn't want to touch his hand. "hah Demetri do take care, Carlisle knows he'll be seeing you, please call so we know what's going on, Felix will walk you out". Aro finished with a smile.

"Thank you master Aro, masters". With that he picked up his bags and walked out with Felix to the front doors of the castle.

"I'm gonna miss you, how long will you be gone". Felix said looking like he's trying not to look sad.

"I'm not sure, not forever, but I know when I see you next I should be able to tell you why I've been like this". Demetri stops a few steps away from the doors and turned to Felix.

"You were right, there has been something I've been keeping from everyone, but I really hope soon that I won't have to anymore. I've wanted to tell you this since we got back but….. there were reasons you know. But I will soon and I really hope I'll be happy for me because your my best friend". Demetri said all this with his head down, a little embarrassed to look up.

When he did look up Felix was looking down at him with a sort smile. "what's her name".

Demetri looked down again and slightly smirked, then looked back up. "Leah, hers names Leah. But that's all I can give you okay". He said laughing.

Demetri dropped him bags and he and Felix gave each other a bear hug, That lasted about four seconds. They pulled away from each other looked around, brushed off and portended like that didn't happen, with one last smile a couple of friendly arm punches Demetri was off.

to find his love.


	5. Chapter 5

hi all, once again i do not twilight. please look up the song and tell me what you think of it and leave comments :) thanks enjoy.

* * *

Angler Chapter 5 send me on my way by rusted root

* * *

**Leah**

'Ow! Ow! OW!, what is that… why does my stomach hurt this much.. where did my fish friends go….. God I thought drowning myself wouldn't be this painful. I thought it be like floating, I was hoping it be like lying on a cloud'.

'Is someone crying, I didn't think angles could cry, its making feel sad angles… weren't meant to cry. no this wasn't right, somethings wrong. I'm not where I'm proposed to be. This isn't heaven, I don't feel any sort of bliss. In fact I feel like I've taken axe to the back of my head from a very psychotic Patrick Bateman. And I'm cold… I really cold. So cold that I feel like the blue sea I had fallen into had frozen, like an ice cube. But I don't feel like I'm sinking like I should be'.

Leah started to open her eyes, but was blinded by a bright light. 'Okay was this heaven?, no I don't think it is. if this was heaven then what the hell was that Deeping noise?. It's annoying almost like a tiny alarm that just keep ringing. The sound only seems more high pitched because of what Patrick Bateman did to the back of my head'.

Then it hit her.

'Oh god, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no this wasn't happening. I can't be, I can't be here. I'm not alive, I can't be alive, I'm not meant to be alive. I'm not here, please why am I here…. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here….I can't'.

Leah snapped her eyes shut and prayed that when she opened them again that she'd wouldn't. but she had no such luck. She did it again and again and again, but every time she'd do it she'd find herself back in that room. She knew where she was, she knew that she was in the leeches house she knew that they must to know about her suicide attempt. She shut her eyes even harder now.

'How am I meant to face my mum and Seth after this. I can't stand me see the disappointment, the sadness and now the even more hurt and pain I would of caused them by doing this, Killing myself. Would they wake me tell them why?. I know that Jacob would use the Alfa card on me for sure. But I can't…. I can't tell them about Demetri. What if I did and then one of then tell one of their leech friends. Then their leech friends tell one of their leech friends and so on until all the leeches know. then it gets to Italy and the big man finds out, how would he react?. What if he decided to hurt Demetri for what me and him did. I couldn't live with myself if Demetri got hurt because yet again Leah Clearwater couldn't do anything right'.

Opening her eyes again and deciding to let them adjust to her surroundings, she sucked in a breath when she realized who could be in this house with her. She was in the Cullen's house after all. She knew who could be in the next room lurking around listening to every single thing she's thinking, 'oh god they could knew by now, oh no what if Edward read my mind. He could tell the others, would they kill me, I know they'll be mad. How could they not be, I only fell in love with one of the vampires who came to kill them. they'd hate me even more than they do now. I mean I don't care if they like me or not but Seth likes them. and what if they decide that they wouldn't want to even be associated with me, so much that would they extend that to Seth?. Would they say that he couldn't come around to their home any longer because of me?. And what about Jacob and his child imprint. If they were smart enough they would try and keep them apart….. but would they try?.'

Leah open her eyes fully and crumple over in pain. A tortures pain right in the middle of her gut. It was like a an animal was chewing on the insides. She couldn't help the screaming.

She screamed for the pain.

She screamed for the loss of her father.

She screamed for the loss of her freedom.

She screamed for the loss of her love.

She screamed for not dying.

Leah didn't see the doctor at first as he appeared out of know where. She started thrashing and struggling. then the next thing she knew she was being held still by Carlisle, he was trying to stop her from moving around. He tried to calm her down by telling her quietly that she was okay. Seth and Jacob were suddenly in the door way watching her with shock expressions. She thought things must have been blurred from if she had actually hit her head, because she thought she could see Seth smiling. She couldn't really see her Alfa but she could tell he was behind Seth. Leah felt a small pinch in her arm. the doctor had injected something in to her, probably to calm her she figured. After ¾ seconds she started to feel real good, 'oh is nice, oh this feellllss goooood.' She thought to herself as she started swimming through space.

* * *

**Doctor Cullen**

'The boys fell asleep a couple of hours later, Esme offered to make them some food but both of them declined. Hell I wouldn't be able to eat either if someone I loved tried to kill themselves. They stayed in the medical room for a while, but the long day had taken it out of them. I told them I'd wake them if I found anything wrong with the blood test or if she woke up'.

'They were hesitant to leave her along but I reassured them that I'd look after her. It did take a while but that wasn't unexpected. Esme made a couple of beds up on the couches and they both nodded off pretty shortly after that'.

'So I'd taken some blood from her, and stated looking at the samples everything seemed just fine until I noticed something weird. there were little stains of something I couldn't quit recognize. They were tiny but they shone light green. I didn't quit know what to think about this, I hadn't seen this on anyone else. I suspected it may have been an wolf thing but I hadn't seen this on any of the other shifters that I've looked at. but given Leah was the only female wolf in history, there was things that even I didn't know how you go about. But that's not gonna stop me from trying to figure this out. I won't leave this family without answers, if not for them then for Leah'.

'I then saw something that made me stop dead, what I saw was unmistakable. I paused thinking for moment, I turned to get out of my chair and walk over to her. Once I made it to where she lay, I knelt down so my head was level with her stomach and listened'.

'It was unmistakable what I heard, a tiny sort heartbeat'.

'Leah Clearwater was pregnant'.

'For 2 minute I stayed there, it was so faint, it almost sounded far away. I straighten up again thinking about what to do, I did say I'd tell the boys if I found something but I still don't know why Leah tried to commit suicide. This could be that reason, and if so I couldn't risk upsetting her again. But that still didn't explain how she come back from the dead. I know what I saw, I know what I heard, she had died on this table. there was no way I was wrong this girl in fort of me was dead, I tried to revive her but she was gone'.

'I shook my head and pinch my nose, I decided I'd keep it to myself for now until she woke up then I'd tell her. Walking out of the room I make my way into the family room to find Belle and Esme, Esme was sitting on a chair reading, she looked up when I came in. "is she doing any better, has she woken up". My wife asked full of concern.

"Unfortunately no she's still sleeping, but I think I know how to talk to her now, I may have figure out what could be the problem so there's a start. Which now brings me to you belle, could you shield my thoughts from Edward for a while. I just want to give Leah some privacy". 'let's hope that she doesn't feel the need to asked to any questions'.

"Sure thing" belle said with and little nod. She seemed like she wanted to know why but felt it. Believing that Carlisle really did want to keep Leah's privacy safe for her.

'I heard slight movement from the medical room and knew that meant she was awake. I rushed to the door but before going in stopped I slowed down so I wouldn't scare her. The last thing I needed was to overwhelm her right now. I took and step closer to the door and softly knocked', "hello Leah, how you feeling".

"Ummm I'm not sure, how did I get here, I'm meant to be de…..".

'She couldn't finished the rest of that sentence, instead she took a deep breath and looked away from me'.

"Leah" I said gently. "why did you try to kill yourself".

"Because I wanted to die". Said cried as she said the last part.

Carlisle closed the door and was next to her in seconds, he put his hand on her shoulder and she moved into him on reflex. He pulled her close and held her as she cried.

After a throw moments she calmed down enough to talk a little more.

"Leah why did you hurt yourself".

"Because he left me".

Leah had given up. She already assumed that Edward would tell them all eventually, so she decided just to let herself cry.

'Sam couldn't be the father, he and Emily had been engaged for months, so there must have been someone else'.

"who left you" he ask pulling up a seat next to the bed and one again putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If I tell you won't tell anyone else, will you" She said sniffling.

"Know, doctor patient confidentiality" I say giving her a smile.

"You promise."

"Yes I promise". To the good doctor Leah Clearwater seem so broken. He'd never seen her so reduced to an childlike state before. From the way she leant into him and the way she said promise. It made him feel sad for her, knowing that whatever happened must of really hurt her badly. She had always seemed so strong to him. Seeing her so vulnerable almost made him mad at whoever upset her al badly.

'Please try not to be mad" she said this looking down.

"Mad, why would I be mad?"

"Demetri, Demetri was the one who left me" again not looking at me, and then she lifted her head .

'I must of looked shocked because she look away from me again. Demetri, Demetri volturi and Leah were together, when would they have been together. It had to be before he left…. How did this happen?'.

'Then I realized it, Leah and Demetri were having a baby together and either of them know it'.

'At least I don't think Leah knows she's pregnant. I got up to grab her a drink of water, I handed it to her, she drank a bit then put it down'.

"Leah when did you and Demetri see each other".

She was quite for a moment then spoke, "it was the night of the almost battle, I meet him a couple hours afterwards, we didn't plan it, we both just knew the other would be there".

'My eye widen with the understanding of the situation'.

'Leah imprinted on Demetri and now he's gone'.

'It all makes sense now. Why the suicide attempted, why she thought I'd be mad. Seth and Jacob had filled me in on what was going on with her for the past two months. They told me about her eating, sleeping, not being able to walk most days, lack of talking, how she couldn't keep anything down but milk. But milk I think the reason for the milk is that, it's good for bones and teeth it offers a rich source of calcium. I think the baby wants it and that's why she can keep it down'.

"Leah did you imprint on him" I say careful.

She put her hands over her face and nodded.

'I sat on the edge of the bed'.

"Leah did you know you were pregnant" I said as careful and calmly and I could. I didn't want to send her into another breakdown.

She stopped completely, then whipped her head up to look at me with wide eyes.

"No I'm not pregnant, I can't get pregnant, when I became a shifter my period stopped, there's no way I can have kids". She seemed a little angry at my statement, she seemed a bit more like herself then. It was strangely nice.

"Leah I took some blood sample's while you were asleep, your pregnant Leah. I can hear your little one's heartbeat".

'She stared at me them down at her stomach. She moved her hands down on her belly and they stayed there for a moment before she loudly gasp and drew her hand up to her mouth'.

"Oh god… I'm pregnant and I tried to kill myself, I'm pregnant and almost killed my baby, I'm pregnant….. I'm pregnant". She said the last part like she was in a dream.

"With what you'd told me I'd say your too months along, do you want me to give you a moment".

"No I'm fine, so what can I do, what do I need" Leah said immensely.

'I guess it's the maternal instinct kicking in' Dr Cullen thought to himself.

"Leah I am more than happy to be your doctor if you'd like, assuming your keeping the baby".

"Yes, yes I'm keeping it" she said with a bit of a laugh, then which turned into more laughter. She finished and wrapped her arms around her stomach with a smile.

I smiled, it was nice to see her happy about this.

"Well that's good to hear Leah, so I'll set you up with some prenatal vitamins and I'll do a couple more test for you".

"Thank you" Leah paused. "could I have hurt him doing….what I did?'

Just as I was about talk, Seth and Jacob walked into the doorway.

* * *

**Leah**

"Yes, yes I'm keeping it". 'I told him with a happy laugh, I really can't believe I'm pregnant, I was told I couldn't. my period stopped its why I didn't bother to say anything about condoms to Demetri. I mean I knew thanks to Edward that it can happen. But me, it just couldn't happen… it wasn't possible'.

'I wrap my arms around my stomach, I could feel the smile on my face grow to the point where it almost hurt. I nearly mist what doctor drack was saying, I just caught the last part about prenatal vitamins'.

"Thank you", 'then it hit me, what if I hurt my child, what if I had killed him, I knew that I hadn't because the doc I told me that could hear his heartbeat. Him, could my baby be a him, how would I even know this I just found out I was having him, Oh my lord it's a him.' "Could I have hurt him doing…what I did"

'He was about to say something, when Seth and Jacob come in to my view…..shit'.

'The silence with painful, I'm not sure if it was my son inside me getting a cold chill. But the room became abruptly cold. We just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move'.

'I didn't mean to but I let out a sob which was followed by another and another and then another until I was fall blown crying in my hands, trying not to looked up at anyone'.

Seth immediately ran to her side and throw him arms around her. Followed by Jacob who want around the other side of her, put a hand on her upper arm and rested his chin on her head.

* * *

**Carlisle**

I decided to give them a bit of time before I want back in. I didn't go far, I just lent against on wall close to the door, I peered out one of the windows to see my family in the front yard. Edward and belle were sitting on the steps watching Rosalie, Emmet with Ness playing catch. Jasper and Alice were standing to the side smiling at the scene in front of them. Next thing he knew he had two arms around his waist.

"Did you know why she did it?"

"Yes"

"Can you help her, do you think she'll do it again"

"I think… she would have, but now with some support and love, she'll…. I think she'll be fine. But I'm now treating her for something else". Carlisle said turning to look at his wife. "something that could make anyone want to live". One again stopping to now drop a kiss on her head. "but with that giving me now two slightly bigger problems". He finished with a little smile.

"It seems like there's never a boring moment in this house is there anymore". Esme gave a sort laugh and kissed her husband's hand while walking away.

'Walking back into the room I saw the three of them holding hands. I didn't want to intrude but I needed to talk to Leah, I needed to know want she wanted to do before I told anyone of the situation. I knocked before I entered'.

"I hope I'm not intruding , but I need to talk to Leah".

"Okay doc, so she's okay now, what about her head, will her stitches come out?, because if she's not anything less than fine I'm not leaving her again".

"I don't think, either of us should be leaving her side any time soon" Jacob said looking down at her with a slight warning tone.

Carlisle looked at the two shifters with his usually smile. He thought to himself that this is going to be difficult. He didn't know if the boys will take the news of her pregnancy well on account of what she tried to do. And he differently knew that they aren't going to take news of the baby being half vampire well at all. Not to mention that the father of that baby is one of the volturi members who came to possibly kill her alfa's imprint. He really needed to talk to Leah.

"I assure the both of you that she'll be perfectly save with me".

Seth looked at his sister for a long moment, then reluctantly left her side, Jacob stayed a couple of seconds longer then looked to Carlisle.

"And you'll tell me if anything were wrong, I mean she was pretty sick for the past couple months and now she's….", he didn't to finish.

"I gave her something, she seems to be recuperating quiet promptly. I'd like her to stay here for a while before she leaves, to make sure she doesn't relapse and to be certain it's all out of system and won't spread". Carlisle said this all well aware of what kind of "sick" she really was. The devastation of being Without her imprint and then the hormones of a pregnant woman carrying a vampire, wolf hybrid.

"What was it you gave her then". Jacob said crossing him arms.

"Jacob really it's fine, I'm fine now". Leah said trying to keep a smile on her face, not to give anything away.

Jacob unwillingly left, leaving Carlisle and Leah to talk.

Carlisle shut the door after him, walked over to Leah and sat down next to the bed. He leaned in a little just to make sure no one could listen in on their conversation, if someone did he didn't need an uproar in his house hold.

"Leah I need to know what you want to do. Are you telling them about the baby and the father of your baby, because if so they'll need time to adapted to that knowledge. hearing that there beta is having a baby should be a good thing, and I hope they'll be happy for you. But finding out the baby is a hybrid, shifter, vampire, will be quite a bit to take in".

"Son, I'm having a boy, and they will just have to be okay with it because I'm not giving up probably the one chance I have to have a child. And the one piece of his father I have left".

"That's the other thing a want to talk to you about, demerit. I can get in contact with him if you'd like, so you could talk to him and let him know what's happened. Leah would you like me to do that?".

* * *

**Leah**

'Demetri, my Demetri. Carlisle would get in touch with him for me. He could do that, would Demetri want to know about our son, would he come back, would he come back to me?. Would he even care does he feel the imprint at all?, could he love us?, does he love me back?. If he did he would of came back to me?, unless he couldn't, would he? could he leave his family for us?. Would they let him?, would they kill him?, would they imprison all three of us and treat us like pets and make us play fetch?. Would he come back to me?. Leah's head was starting her hurt even more, all the questions she had. She needed them answered, but for now her priority was her son now.

"I need… I need to think, I want him.. to come back, but I need to think about….".

Carlisle stopped her.

"Hay, hay it's alright, don't put stress on yourself, we don't have to do anything at this very moment". Carlisle said softly with a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest, you've had quite a bit of information to take in, in the last hour".

Leah nodded and settled back into her bed.

Just as Carlisle was walking out to give her some privacy she said his name.

"Carlisle…. I know that I've haven't been the nicest to your family, but thank you".

The doctor gave her a worm smile, and shut the door.

* * *

**Carlisle**

'Good now that I have her calmed down enough to know that if I leave her alone she won't hurt herself. I can now focus on the baby and both their safety's. I also need to know how she came back to life, I mean the poor girl was gone. It could have something to do with the baby, it's…he's a hybrid like my granddaughter, but not like her either. This baby boy is going to be a shape shifting, vampire baby boy. The only one of this kind. Well I guess that's only if he inherits both him parents traits'.

The smiles and shook his head at himself.

'which wouldn't be surprising if he did. HA look at me referring to the baby as a he, without really knowing". Carlisle shook him head again, he was about to become a very busy man.

As he was walking down the hall his phone rang. He grab it out of this pocket and stopped. the second he saw who was calling him. It said Italy, he walked into one of the rooms in to house and shut the door.

He walked to the back of the room and answered it.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you, I hope I'm not disturbing you".

"Hello Aro, no I'm not doing anything what is it you need". Trying to sound calm, as if the man he was taking to didn't try to destroy his family only months ago.

"Oh I'm doing fine, but anyway that's not why I've called you dear friend. I'm terribly worried about our Demetri he's been demonstrating the most troublesome behavior. I was hoping you could help".

The good doctor froze at this. Demetri was demonstrating Strong behavior, this must have something to do with Leah imprinted on him. He must be affected by this as well.

"Really, What kind of behavior?".

"Let's see, for the past months he's been moody, angry, closed off, he's isolated himself almost completely. And my lord he throw up all over poor jane, it was quite the slight to see, never in my years have I seen a vampire throw up. Then the most bizarre thing, to maybe ever happen. And I mean the most bizarre thing in our history, he had the most awful, dreadful, thing happen. It looked like he had a kind of pain stricken fit. one moment everything is fine, happy as very, then the next he was down on the ground screaming in agony. Yes I thought jane to but this wasn't her. I ran to him at once before anyone else could get to him and what I saw shock me. He had blood purring out of this eyes and mouth, screaming uncontrollably, then suddenly he passed out. When I want to open him eyes they were an almost glowing green with golden circles. So I hope you wouldn't mind if I were to send him down to you. To see if you could fix him".

'Green eyes golden circles like Leah' he thought.

He was stunned, this wasn't like anything he'd ever heard of. no, this had to be connected to Leah. He must be getting affected by the imprint. He then has a thought.

"When did this all happen".

"Yesterday, it really was a sight to see, he was passed out for hours afterwards. My, at one point we really thought he was dead".

Carlisle stopped. 'Yesterday, Leah when she tried to kill herself it affected him. It had to, other than that, it's the only explanation I can come up with. It's all to do with imprinting'.

"Carlisle. Oh Carlisle are we still here". Aro sang on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, apologies Aro I seemed to be deep in thought. Your right that dose sound… bizarre".

He paused not knowing how to put it.

"So dear friend, do I have the okay to send him down to you. We can't have dear demerit getting worse now can we".

Ones again Carlisle stopped. He needed to think of Leah and her baby. Leah and their baby, but on the other hand if I refuse Aro he might figure out something is wrong. If he were to find out about the baby he would want it. Aro is a collector he has this obsession with all thing one of a kind. He would come for them, we barely got free from the last time he wanted something.

"Yes, feel free to send him here, I will do what I can".

"Thank you Carlisle, this is most kind of you. I do hope the past is all forgiven, I wouldn't want there to be any…tension between our family now".

"Know of course not, all is forgiven". He said hoping he sounded sincere , he needed to keep the peace.

"Brilliant, I hope to hear from you soon, goodbye dear friend". With that he hung up.

Carlisle closed him eyes and sighed. 'Well I guess it's time I gather the family'.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey i decided to up lode another chapter a little sooner. so this chapter is a little smaller the the last few had been but the next one will be the longest yet. once again if you haven't heard the song before please give it a listen and tell me what you think. please comment it's in portent to me to know what you all think. i do not own twilight. thank you for reading cheers :)**

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angle Chapter 6 hold tight by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich**

* * *

**Carlisle**

"So there is something that we as a family have to discuss".

Carlisle stood in front of this family, after ten minutes of thinking of a way to tell them about Demetri coming without creating panic, he decided just to sit every one of his children down and have a family meeting. He hoped that it wouldn't get to out of hand, he needed the house to be as a clam environment as possible for the pregnant she wolf in his hospital room. 'She's already under stress due to the surprise pregnancy and realization about the harm that could've came to the baby while she jumped from the cliffs edge. And not to mention Demetri and his part in all this'. The doctor put his hands together and hopped for the best.

"Now first I would like to talk about Leah. She is doing much better so I want her to stay here for a bit longer so I could keep an better eye on her. I also need to make sure her sickness doesn't worsen, so I will be kept busy for the next few days. I've already gotten in contact with the hospital and told them that I'll be going on a leave on absences for a time until I feel Leah's health is safe again".

"Oh joy, more of that animal puke smell. Where not some pooch palace, we can't keep opening our doors every time one of them hurts themselves, they have their own kennels for that". Rosalie said with a scoff.

Rosalie!, show some compassion. She tried to commit suicide". Esme snapped, rather upset by her daughters insensitivity. As much as Esme loved and cared for her blond daughter there were times when the mama vampire could of rung her neck. Rosalie though could be sweet and gentle at times could also be with a flip of a switch, cold hearted and mean. Esme did always end up feeling guilty after feeling up set with a blond bombshell. because she knew that Rosalie never meant terrible harm by what she said and did. She just never really thought about the outcome of what would happen afterwards. Esme actually thought that the blond reminded her quit a bit of lady Mary from Downton Abby. Lady Mary could be cold hearted and mean at times as well, even cruel. But deep down she did feel like anybody else. She strongly and truly cared for the ones who she loved. Esme just thought it was a shame that not a lot of other got to see that side of her daughter.

Rosalie shut up at once, remembering that once upon a time her adopted mother has attempted and do the same thing, kill herself after a devastating miscarriage. She caused herself her being an idiot, feeling a hard wave of guilt rush through her that almost made her sick. Esme was one of the last people in her life that she would want to upset. "I'm sorry". Rosalie skunk into Emmet side, looking down to the floor.

"I think it is also important if she has privacy, so I will be able to treat her with my fall focus. Esme will help her with the things that she'll needs. and her brother, mother and Jacob will see her as well, but I think that will have to be with visitors for a while because I last thing we need is for her to think that she's being trapped. I can't have her being overwhelmed in her state".

Then he turned to Edward.

"The reason I have asked Bella to shield Leah's and my thoughts is just to give her that bit of privacy she'll need. It's not that we think I'll tell anyone, I just want her to feel safe while she's recuperating. As I said before she being overwhelmed would be bad for her right now".

Edward nodded understandably.

"So now this bring us to a different matter" the doctor braced himself for the worst.

Carlisle hoped that this wouldn't get messy, he didn't want his family falling apart over something that couldn't be controlled. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Demetri because that would kill Leah, literary. All three of them could die, then what would that do to her mother, her brother and Jacob. Then you have the volturi who would want answers her their tracker death. He knew he had to stead lightly.

"Aro called me".

With the mention of that man's name everyone in the room the room shot up and immediately want on the defiance.

"What does he want"

"'he's coming back isn't he"

"I haven't seen anything"

"He's not getting Renesmee"

The room almost want wild.

"Everyone calm down its alright, he's not coming". That did little to calm everyone with the danger what of what could he possibly want.

"Why was he calling you then, if he's not coming, what does he want". Edward said with an angry tone. Carlisle knew that this wasn't gonna go down well with Edward and Bella. 'After what happen with Nessie they'd be skittish with any mention of the volturi, Aro most of all. And now that belle could control her gift better running would be an option to them. they more then likely run this time knowing that they had a better chance of actually being able to get away. A shield for a mother and an mind reader for a father, Bella would be able to protect them from other powers and Edward would be able to read in someone was gonna tell the volturi about them, or use what gifts they had they a family. Plus I drought that they want to put anybody else through what happened last time. Edward had told me that he had felt bad about that all these people. Some of who he had even meet would fight for him and his family. He said it was all because he had fallen in love with an human. That now all ours friends might die. Well he wouldn't want to put any more people through that again'. the doctor thought to himself.

Carlisle took a breath and begun.

"Aro is not the one coming, he called because he's perturbed about the behavior of one of this guards…"

"What do you mean behavior, which guard, it isn't Jane is it, she's the worst…. You know … another then her brother. Emmet said sounding disgusted.

"no it's not Jane. It's Demetri". Carlisle had hoped that, that would be able to set in before anyone else said something. But he was wrong.

"Demetri, what the hell's wrong with him, what is his gift not working or something?. Would that be it because if that's so then that's not a bad thing. If anything that's hilarious, we hate him remember". Emmet said the last part as if it wasn't obvious to everyone else.

"no it's not like that at all, it's…. hard to explain. Aro told me about his disturbing behavior. It's nothing like I've ever heard before. I do believe I should examine him, not for Aro but for my research. This could be a danger, what if this was a sickness that could be transmissible. I would like to see him, it could be important, and also for Demetri".

"What disturbing behavior, what do you mean sickness". Edward one again sounding angry at his father's willingness to help one of the volturi. One of the monsters who was fine with killing innocence for his own pleasure.

"That's why I want to see him, I'm not completely sure, Aro mentioned Demetri had thrown up and passed out. Things that vampire don't do".

The room was silence.

"So that's it, were just gonna let him in to our home after what he and him family tried to do to us".

Rosalie was livid.

It seemed like they were going to put up more of an argument, then Carlisle heard a thump from the hospital room followed by a faint yelp. He rushed up the staircase leaving his family down in the living room. he ran into the hospital room and found Leah on the floor. He flow down to her.

"Leah what happen".

"Oh I tried to get up, but it seems like I still have noodle legs so I guess I'm really not going anywhere for a while, am I". she said with a little laughed, hating that she would have to stay here like this for god knows how long.

"Leah why were you getting up?. did you need something, because all you need to do is call either me or Esme". Carlisle watch her in concern.

"No, no I didn't need anything, I started to get these pains in my sides and stomach, I thought it could have been from laying down for hours on end so I tried to sit up. Then when I did I got another pain and slipped of the bad. I did land on my feet but they buckled and now I'm on the floor". She said with a light weary voice.

He knelt down so she could lean on him. He didn't want to move her right away, he just needed to make sure her fall didn't hurt her too much. And these pains were a concern to him.

"Leah how bad are these pain?, are they shooting pains or do you still have them?". he knitted his brow

"Umm shooting…. What happening could it be the baby aaahhh Ahhh". Leah grabbed on to her stomach and started to scream. Surprising the doctor who didn't expect that.

* * *

**Leah**

"Umm shooting…. What's happening could it be the baby". Leah wasn't able to finish what she was saying, a terrible pain erupted in to stomach. She screamed out in surprise at how painful it was.

It felt like her insides were expanding. 'What the hell is going on, why is this happening to me, am I losing my baby, god no please not my baby'. The pains were worsening she could have her ribs breaking, that was practically excruciating.

Carlisle must have picked me up because I was no longer on the floor. Esme was now in the room with us.

"What's happening to her we can hare her screaming like she's in the other room with us". The doctors wife with said worriedly.

"were is everyone". I heard the doctor ask him wife in a fast voice like he worried one of them would come through that door.

"I told them to stay down stairs". She told him all of a sudden next to the bed.

"good, they need to stay down there, they can't come up there".

"why what going on?. What's happening to her?".

I heard the doctor try and distract her by asked her to help him.

"Honey, I need you to hold her still for me so I can get a better look at her". The doctor said to his wife, somehow being able to keep calm.

'God it felt like my stomach was trying to burst open but couldn't, I think I can feel my muscles ripping me up from the inside. I won't live though this if my son die, losing the one last piece I have of this father, destroying the only chance I have of ever having a baby. Destroying the only chance of real happiness I may ever get. No I won't live though this… how could anyone'.

Then the biggest stab of pain hit her right in her abdomen. She couldn't see the doctor anywhere so he must of moved out of her sight to grab something. she didn't know what the hell he was grabbing, because there was no way this could be normal. Then she felt it, it was like there were a magnet in her belly and it was trying to get to the fridge. Everything then seemed to stop, it didn't stop hurting, but it did seem to stop. Leah heard a clinking noise like something had broken, she didn't know why thing seemed to come to a Holt, she slowly looked down at her stomach and let out a scream.

There was a now every noticeable baby bump.

It was bigger, it look like she were five or even six months pregnant.

"Now that wasn't there before". Her voice sound like she was about to pass out, almost like he had, had too much to drink. Was the last thing she said before it all want black.

* * *

**Carlisle**

Leah didn't finish what she was saying, she had started screaming and clutching her stomach.

I picked her up bridle style and put her on the bed, I was truly dumbfounded, I started saying her name, I she couldn't hear me, she was in so much pain.

I called for Esme to hold her for me, I needed to stable lies her so when I found the problem she wouldn't be moving.

"What's happening to her, we can hare her screaming like she's in the other room with us". My wife looked panicked.

"were is everyone?". I ask praying that know of them would walked through that door. If any of them were to see this then it would be made a hell of a lot worse for Leah.

"I told then to stay down stairs". She rushed over to the bed.

"good, they need to stay down there, they can't come up there".

"why what's going on?. What's happening to her?".

"Honey, I need you to hold her still for me so I could get a better look at her". 'Esme takes her arm and holds them above her head. She lent her head down to Leah and tried talking to her, working on calming her down, while I tried to stay as calm as I could'.

He needed to work fast, he could hear her ribs breaking.

'I turned to grab a syringe, filled with something to hopefully settle her down, this should be able to put her to sleep for a while until I can work out that's happening'.

'I heard one last loud scream and then she want quiet. I turned to see if see was still with us, what I saw made me drop and break the needle'.

'Leah now had a baby bump'.

You'd think by looking at her she'd be twenty to twenty five weeks pregnant. I looked to her face, she didn't seem to being paying attention to anything else around her as she slowly looked down to her belly. Her eyes want wide like dinner plates as she gazed at her now round stomach. "now that wasn't there before". 'She said like she wasn't there, like she had was falling asleep'.

Her eyes closed, she passed out.

'I looked at my wife how was frozen on the spot. I then realized that the door had been left wide open. And knowing my family would come up soon to see what all that screaming was about. I'm actually quit thankful that Seth and Jacob had to go out because if they had been there be no stopping everyone from finding out about Leah baby bump'.

"Esme shut the door".

'She glanced back up at me then down at the girl who, to my wife was not pregnant a second ago. I'd never seen her look so confused before. "honey we need that door shut". I repeated with more urgency. She looked at me again, then ran to the door shutting it'.

She walked back to me stunned.

"Carlisle wha….".

'I gestured for her to be quiet so that the family wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about. We couldn't have them hearing this'.

'I started to whisper' "Leah is pregnant"

"Well I worked that out". Esme said in an obvious tone.

There was a knock at the door. Both Carlisle and Esme looked up.

"Stay with her" he told his softly wife.

He got to the door and open it a little to show Edward, jasper and Alice on the other side.

"Carlisle what's going on in there, is she alright" .

"Yes Edward, she is doing fine".

"What was all the screaming".

"She…that is something I will have to explain later okay, and um can you tell belle to shield Esme thoughts to please. One again purely for Leah privacy".

"I had a vision, Demetri's on his way he just left the clock tower". Alice said looking very uneasy.

"Okay, thank you Alice, I'm not sure if he'd be staying with us or not, so could you please make up a guest room just in case".

Alice stared at him for a long moment then give a nod. Alice slowly stated to walk away with jasper, one they got to the end of the hall way she turned and gave him one last look before turning the corner.

"Carlisle… what's going on" Edward said in a serious tone.

The doctor look at him, not wanting to lie to him son,

"I don't know, but I think it will all turn out fine. I have to get back to my patient". And with that he shut the door and walk back over to Leah.

"Carlisle"

He turned to this wife.

"I'll tell you everything but you can't tell the others. They'll find out soon enough, this isn't something we can just spring on them. This could get dangerous".

"Tell me".

"It happened after the confrontation, Leah imprinted on Demetri and they conserved a baby. That's why Leah was so sick, she was pregnant and without her imprint. From what we've learned from Jacob…..".

"That couldn't killed her". Esme said realizing the serious of the sit situation. "that's why she….". She couldn't say the words. She just put both of her hands over her mouth.

Her husband nodded.

"She got sick without him, she didn't know she was having his baby until I told her. She was depressed because she didn't believe that he could feel the imprint back. But from what Aro has told me, it seems like he does. He sounds like he falling apart without her".

"And now he's on his way here".

"Yes darling, that's why I said yes to treating him. I do believe they will die without the other. Also I think it's an opportunity for my research, Leah Clearwater really is one of a kind isn't she." Carlisle smiled at him wife and kissed her forehead.

"What happens once he gets here, have you told Leah he's coming?". Esme ask looking like she's thinking.

"Not yet, I'm trying to work out a plan that doesn't put too much stress on her. But I know the minute Demetri comes within a few miles of her he'll know that she's here".

"What about her stomach, how are we supposed to hide that until she decides to tell anyone. As soon as someone sees her they'll know. And what are we meant to do about it medically, it could happen again and we don't have I slightest idea how to really go about it. I mean look at her, she skipped four mouths in two minutes."

The doctor ran his hand though his hair and took a deep breath.

"While she's sleeping I'll examine her some more to see if I can get a better understanding of what's happening to her. The poor thing, how do we explain this to her then she wakes up".

* * *

**Sometime later**

**Esme**

'Leah had been out cold now for the past fourteen hours, Carlisle had to keep reasserting me that she was still alive. He had her hooked up to one of those echocardiogram ( heart ultrasound). I was so worried for that baby, it wasn't that I didn't think Leah would be a bad mother. It wasn't like that at all'.

'That baby… her baby could break her body, I mean look what it did to her all ready. Don't get me wrong it's not the baby's fault and it's not Leah either. But what would happen if Leah were to die and Demetri discarded the child. Sue and Seth could raise him easily, Sue's raised two great kids already And has proven to be a good mother. She would love her grandbaby more than anything, half vampire or not. Seth he would do the right thing, he'd love and be there for this little nephew or niece' .

'Or what if Demetri loved that baby and decided to bring him back to Italy with him. Aro would be frilled, Aro the collector, I think Demetri would keep him safe, but for how long. Jane and Alec would torment the poor thing. Aro would see him as a pet, I could imagine Aro tossing a ball to him or a frizz bee . Even the very thought of it made me shiver. But Caius would be the worst, he had a deep hatred for the wolfs. He would make that child's life hell'.

Esme was sitting in the family room waiting for Leah to wake up. She was trying to read but couldn't, because she just couldn't stop thinking.

'I could understand why Leah could do such a thing. I did, I know, the very thought of Carlisle leaving would have sent me into hysterics. Two months the poor thing had to do without her love, even if her love is a volturi'.

'I could understand wanting to die. After my baby died there just wasn't a point in living. Even now I couldn't imagen going through life not being with my husband and adopted children. I'd do it again if I couldn't be with them'.

'So I know what I have to do. I'm going me make sure Leah and that baby are self'.

'I heard a scream come from the room Leah was in. I made eye contact with my husband and at the same time we ran to that room'.

* * *

**Carlisle**

'I really didn't have an exploration to why her stomach grow so raptly with in those few moments. Belle's pregnancy want fast but is wasn't like this, she didn't go from not showing to completely showing within a minute or two'.

'Leah had now been out for about fourteen maybe fifteen hours. I had to keep going in to tell my loving wife that she really was fine. I've been watching over her the whole time. She'd move around in her sleep a bit, that was probably her just trying to get more comfortable'.

'Then I had a thought, I walk over to her and put my hand over to baby bump. Ha I could feel his tiny feet kicking my hand. Well I now think that's it's the baby who's trying to get comfortable'.

He stayed in the moment for a while to marvel in this little life inside a girl who had been told she would never have kids. He walked back over to this desk to write down something on his clip bored.

The doctor ran his hands throw his blond her and glanced over to the sleeping girl. Carlisle grabbed the clipboard and started taking down notes. Notes of that's happened so far, notes he thought they might have to expect and notes of what he will and might need for Leah and the baby.

He got up want went to the family room, he lent on the door way and watch him lovely wife not read. He smiled to himself, he knew what she was thinking of, that girl and the baby. Not of how strange the situation is, but of how she could help them. He could of ask Rosalia to help with Leah's recovery, he knew once she found out about the baby she would offer as much help as needed. But he didn't want to overwhelm Leah with all the unwanted attention, but didn't want to risk anyone finding out about the Demetri part.

'no, Esme could help her better than anyone, she had gone thought it herself. He knew he could trust her to be as gently and compassionate as needed'.

He let this smile grow

'Then I heard Leah scream, well I guess she's awake, I thought. I made eye contact with Esme and we both rushed to the door'.


	7. Chapter 7

hi people, so here it is chapter 7. i don't own twilight. please listen to the song if you haven't already heard it and please leave comments.

* * *

**Angle chapter 7 dreams by Fleetwood mac**

* * *

It happened again Demetri had gotten on the volturi's private yet and was heading back to Washington to find this goccia di pioggia, when he was suddenly in the backwoods of forks. It was raining, the lightning was strangely bright it seemed to almost glow. He was so confused as to how the hell he got here, just as he thought that he felt like he had been hit by one of those lightning bolts that danced throughout the night sky. It didn't hurt him in the way he thought it would've, it didn't hurt him at all really, it more made him feel a Tingle all over. And then it was like he had this need to run as if he wasn't in control of his body.

Next thing he knew he was sprinting straight ahead, he didn't have the foggiest idea where he was going and why, but he knew he had to. And then he got a scent of something that halted him right in his tracks.

Vanilla

"I can smell my vanilla". He said out loud to himself.

His vanilla and rain was somewhere near him, she was somewhere within the forest, he couldn't smell her at first due to all the rain, he didn't know he was smelling her until he got a whiff of vanilla. He started running again in the direction he knew she would be, as he got closer and closer he started to hear the sound of rain drops smashing into water. 'The river, she's at the river, she's at our place', he hightailed to the bank, he was almost there when he started to really feel her presents. He got to the bank and froze.

It was her

'I could just see her silhouette in the fleeting moments when the lightning bolts would brighten up the rainy sky. She was as stunning as the night I'd meet her, I couldn't quite make out her body through the gloom of the surrounding tress, but it was her'.

'After many incredibly painful moments of the both of us standing across from one other I decided to make the first move.'

'Just as I was about to go through the river to get to her, there was a shining bright light, a light that was different from the others ones….. then nothing'.

* * *

**Dream over**

Waking up with a startled gasp Demetri all but leaped out of this seat, almost falling on to the jet plane floor.

'It happened again, why Oh why was this happening to me. Vampires don't sleep, they don't nod off, and they certainly don't pass out. What if Dr. Cullen can't fix me, I may be this way forever'.

Demetri resettled back into his seat and decided he wasn't gonna close his eyes again, ever again. ' let's hope no one else in the vampire world fines out about this'. The tracker told himself as he moved more down into his seat and wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold.

'What am I meant to say to her when I find her, how do I explain that I came back for her and that I couldn't stop thinking about her, should I say I'm sorry for leaving you on a river back in the early hours of the morning, so I could get back to my coven who very easily could have killed all of you without a seconds thought. Do I tell her about the unpleasant things that have been going on with me, would she care, would she enjoy the fact that there might be one less 'leech' as the wolfs call us in the world. The truth was, I want her to take me back, I don't know why I love her but I do, if the masters don't approve then I'll convince her to run with me. I feel this pull towards her that won't wavier and I'm worried what the veggie vamps will do once they find out about my obsession with the bellissime donne lupo, they have a relationship with the shape shifters, so I'll have to step around eggs shells with them. And I need to try to avoid the mind molester, I undoubtedly can't risk him knowing any of this, him knowing anything could put her in danger and I'd be done for'.

Demetri was so lost in him own mind he didn't notice the stewardess walk up to him.

"Mr. Volturi we'll be landing soon" the tall red head said, trying to be seductive.

Demetri slightly recalled her from months ago, he thought that he may of had her on the jet floor or in the privet room in the back of the plane or both, or it could have been someone else. If he does find his goccia di pioggia he's gonna go ahead and leave this out.

"Yes thank you" Demetri said with an flirtatious smile. Trying not to be out of character in case Aro has spy's watching him.

The lovely stewardess walked away throwing him a sexy smirk.

Demetri through his head back and sigh, wishing he was with her then and there.

"I'll be with you soon mio compagnal". He whispered.

* * *

**Leah**

Leah was having a lovey dream, she dreamed that it was raining, the scent of the rain drops smelt beautiful. She knew the earth that surrounded her was cold because she could see her breath, There were Goosebumps upon her skin but yet she felt nothing of the cold. Lighting up the night sky like glowing fireworks. But the wind had an eerily stillness to it. Leah was running through the forest, she was running like she had unlimited engage, like nothing could slow her down. Leah was sprinting towards the river, she knew it was the river because she could hear the rain drops splashing the surface of the flowing water. The splashing was getting louder she was almost there, she could make out the river bank, she could just see it when she noticed something else. There was another shape coming towards her on the other side of the river. Leah made it to the bank the same time the shape did, they both stopped the second they got to the edge.

either of them moved, there was a sense of calm that was immediately follows by a shooting feeling. That feeling was lightning, it want right through her. At that moment another lightning bolt shot out of the sky right above them. Giving Leah a split second to see the mysterious shape, it had red burgundy eyes.

"Demetri", she spoke with an shaky voice.

Another bolt of lightning shot want through her but this one felt like it was in her stomach. Her hands want to her abdominal, then everything want bright.

* * *

Leah's eyes flow open, her hand still on her abdominal. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again sensing the life of her child safe inside her. She had been afraid that the pain she felt while in her dream meant something bad. She smile thinking that the pain had just been part of her dream.

Then she felt something off, something wasn't right, something wasn't how it was before. She stroked her stomach when she stated to feel the bump under her hands that was absolutely not there before.

She slowly opened her eyes and moved her head down to look her now watermelon like stomach.

'What, what is, what no this wasn't here before, I'm not even, I'm not, it's only been two months, people will know, I can't hid this , not this, I'm too big, they'll all know now, my family will know now, they'll find out about Demetri, I'll be in danger, we'll be in danger'. She wrapped her arms around her bump when she thought the last part. Worried for the life inside of her.

It all become too much.

She let out a scream, shocked at the slight of her belly.

Carlisle and Esme rushed through the door and were by her side at once. Both trying to calm her, enough to breath.

"Leah, Leah it's alright just breath, you are perfectly fine". The voice of Carlisle did manage to calm her down a little but she was still in shock.

"I'll get her a class of water" Esme vanished in to the other room and was back within seven seconds. Handing the class over to Leah who drank most of the water in the one mouth fall.

After a moment or two she started to breath more steadily, enough to calm down so she could be able to listen to what the doctor and his wife were saying to her.

"What happened to me" she said still sounding like she was trying to steady herself. "how has my stomach… it's…it's not flat like before, how has it become this big. It's only been two months".

"Shh shh it's gonna be okay sweetie, Carlisle has managed to do some test and is trying to figure out the reason why. Belle's pregnancy want fast as well, she only carried Renesmee for a month and a half". Esme said hoping to make Leah feel a bit better about the situation.

"But I don't understand why now, why has this happened now, if this was like her pregnancy I would have had my son by now". Leah said all this while still trying to keep calm.

Carlisle was over by his desk pulling something out of his draws.

"Carlisle says that it may have something to do with the father being a vampire and you being a shape shifter". Esme said softly.

Leah's head whipped up to look at the mother vampire. "you, you know about that…. Do you know who he is". Leah ask sounding warily and trying not to sound scared of yet another person knowing her secret.

The compassionate vampire graded her hand and held it. "yes honey I know it's Demetri's, and that's okay". She gives Leah a nod and a loving worm smile, that tells her it really is fine with her.

Leah thought may start crying, that was the one thing she wanted someone to tell her. That what she did was okay, it wasn't a bad thing, she had imprinted on a vampire and it wasn't her fault. She was so glad that someone thought that she wasn't at fault for what happen, she didn't even care that it was leech that had to tell her it was fine.

"You're not gonna tell any…." she didn't finish what she was saying.

It was Carlisle who started to talk, he was walking back over to Leah with his stethoscope in hand. "no Leah she won't tell anyone, either of us will your perfectly safe".

She took at deep and sat up readying herself for whatever the good doctor had to tell her. She rested her hand over her abdominal without even realizing it.

"Leah what are you feeling now, you gave us quite a shock the last time". The doctor smiles down at his charts. He then look back up at Leah again, "Leah do you remember anything of what happen before you past out".

"Umm yeah, yeah I remember feeling pains in my gut and I remember slipping on to the flood, and you were here, then pain and well that's all".

"Okay", the doc said getting grabbing his torch out and shining it in her eyes. "Leah I want you to look to your right and then your left". Leah did as asked while thinking, 'I wish Dr. mosquito would just get to why it looks like I'm harboring a bean bag under my shirt'.

"Can one of you just tell me what the fuck is happening, will I get bigger, does this mean he'll be here soon and how the hell I'm meant to hide this from everyone else."

"Leah we do think he'll be here soon, we just don't know how soon and you'll probably get bigger, you've skipped what looks like about five to six months while your only two months along"

"What about my mum how am I supposed to explain this to her, last time she saw me she thought I was dying, now I'm six month pregnant with what everybody is gonna assume will be the antichrist."

"Your bother and Jacob told her that you finally decided to get some help, so you came to me. They didn't say anything about the suicide attempted, they thought if they did it could potentially make it harder on you to recover. They also didn't want to risk devastating your mother anymore then she has had already been".

Leah looked down, she didn't mean to devastate her mother for all those weeks, it was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. She felt a wave of guilt rush through her, the worry she knew she caused and not just her mother, her brother to. 'Oh god my brother, my sweet kid brother, i put him through hell, I knew that. How am I gonna face them after this' she thought to herself. 'after what I put them thought, I may have never been a ray of sunshine or anything like that, but even in my deepest blue woeful periods nothing could of prepared them for what was happening to me in those last two months. Now how the god damn fricking hell am I mean to tell them I've fallen in love with a royal leech and am now carrying his off spring'.

"How has Seth and Jake been, you know since I got here, have they been doing okay".

"They've been holding up, I've been trying to keep them busy. They've been helping with some jobs around the house, playing Xbox with Emmet or jasper, sleeping. They want back to the rez for a while to let your mother know that everything is alright and to tell her about you wanting to get help. Jacob want to visit his dad and then he and your brother want on patrol with your other pack members. Unfortunately they couldn't quite keep the truth from Embry and Quil due to the link you all share".

Leah look a deep breath trying to poses all this information. 'okay so now they know ,okay, okay, deep breath I'm sure they won't tell anyone, there your pack I'll be fine'.

"Ha they did keep them self's busy didn't they, they packed several days' worth of things to do in a span of a couple hours. aren't they exhausted by now ha". Leah voice carried amusement.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

"Leah honey, you've been in and out for more than day". Esme said trying not to spook her.

Leah looked at her as if she wasn't sure if the female leech was kidding or not.

"Leah after the growing fit you had, you were out for quite some time".

"How much time?"

"Almost fifteen hours"

Leah sat here stunned. "Fifteen hours, I was out for that long".

"Yes dear, and Carlisle thinks he may know why".

Carlisle sat back down next to the bed and begun. "Belle was human when they conceived Renesmee, her human body was nearly too weak to carry her and that was why she got so sick and almost didn't make it. But you're a shape shifter your body is designed to heal itself when you get hurt. So because your body is built to be automatically strong I think I'll be able to carry him more safely with less risk. Now the hybrid part of the baby, I am at this point still trying to decipher weather or not that would cause any issues, well any real issues. Being the only female wolf in history I'm not completely sure how to go about treating you, so for now I'm gonna care for you as like I do for anyone other one of my patients. You'll treat you pregnancy like any normal one for now, but with the information we were able to get from belle pregnancy we could handle this one much more better and we'll be more prepared".

Leah just sat there, thinking of what the doctor just told her. But out of all of that speech one thing stood out to Leah the most.

Her son will be here soon.

And she still needed to decide if she wanted Carlisle to call Demetri. Of course she wanted him, she wanted him more than anyone, but if would happen if the king leech found out and came back, but this time for her son.

Leah look a breath and tried to stand up.

"Umm I need to pee" she said realizing just how much she really needed to pee.

Esme helped her down and walked her to the bathroom, Leah was thankful for the help she wasn't used to walking around with a balling ball in her belly. She thanked the mama vamp and waddled in to the bathroom.

* * *

**Carlisle**

'Well, she took that…well I guess' the doc told himself as he walk back over to him desk.

"Honey, what are we telling her, Demetri could be here at any time and Seth and Jacob don't know they'll be one of the volturi here. That won't end well especially with Jacob".

Just as Esme finished what she had been saying they both heard a car pull up in front of their home and hear to doors slam.

"Something tells me they know now". Carlisle says looking down at his wife with a slight worried look on him face.

"Esme you go stay with Leah and let her know what going on I'll try to stall them".

With that they both want into action.

* * *

**Jacob**

Jacob was sitting with Nessie on her bedroom floor playing with her toys when he heard Edward and belle have what he thought sounded like an heated conversation.

He told Ness he'd be right back and quietly walked out of her bedroom, he into the hallway just in time to listen to the end of what they was saying.

"I can't believe Carlisle would just let him come into his house like that, after what Demetri did, after what Demetri was gonna do to our child, his grandchild". Belle said sounding upset.

"I know belle, I don't know why either, he said it was to try and keep the peace but I don't buy that. The situation's to strange, first not letting anyone see Leah, then him asking you to shield his thoughts, and now this demerit thing, no somethings happening that he's not telling us."

"Well Ness can't go anywhere near the house if he'll be there, I mean a volturi member, after what they tried to do, what is Carlisle thinking and with Leah in their house, that can't be safe".

At the mention of Leah's name and this Demerit guy who didn't sound good, Jacob stepped out from the hallway.

"What do you mean volturi member in your dad's house, why?!".

They both turned to look at Jacob.

"Carlisle's letting one of the volturi's guards stay at the house, apparently because he's got some type of unfamiliar sickness". Edward said looking at Jacob like he wasn't sure how he would react

'Carlisle would do that, he'd let one of those blood sucking royal leeches into the same house as my beta, he'd be okay with having one of them sons of bitches anywhere near his grand kid, my imprint. No that isn't okay with me at all, is isn't going to happen'. Jacob all but screams inside his one mind, knowing Edward would hear. He did want to start yelling, the last thing he was gonna do was freak out Ness.

There was a knock at the door, belle want to answer it while Edward and Jacob stood there staring at each other.

Belle walked back in with a happy looking Seth.

"Hey guys, hi Jake I came over to see if you wanted to go over to see Leah, every other time I've gone they said she been asleep so….".

"Oh were going over there alright, I want to know what the hell's going on". Jacob said angrily grabbing his keys.

"Jacob!"

He turned to see Edward looking at him from across the room.

"We'll meet you there".

Jake nodded then walked out

"Jacob what's wrong" a confused Seth ask.

"I'll tell you on the way there okay". With that they jump into the car.

* * *

**Carlisle**

Carlisle walked out the front door ready to greet the boys, hopefully convicting them that everything will be absolutely fine, and that Leah was perfectly safe.

If only now they knew how safe she really was, Demerit is incapable of even the thought of killing her, an wolf imprinting is the same thing as a vampire finding his or her mate, they would never be alright with inflicting pain on the one another in any way possible.

'Well here we go'

"Boys good timing, you'd be happy to know that Leah has woken up and if you'll give me a few moment". The doctor didn't finish.

"Why the hell are you helping one of them after what they tried to do to us. Carlisle they were going to kill Nessie and your just okay with one of them stay at you home, why?!". Jake ask with anger in this voice.

"And what about Leah, after what happened she needs to be close to you but we can't have her in the same house with a red eyed, all wolf hating, killer leech". Seth's voice was panic, 'why was Carlisle letting this happen', he thought.

"Boys, I promise you I'll explain everything very soon, but there is more to this story. Now if you'd like to see Leah please wait in the family room and I'll let her you're here okay". ' I really hope this works, because I don't have another plan for were Leah's secret doesn't get exposed'. Carlisle motioned for the two of them to follow him into the house.

"Fine but this conversation isn't done" Jacob growls as both boys walk past him into the house.

* * *

The doctor left Seth and Jacob sitting in the family room waiting for the okay is see Leah, the doctor entered the hospital room to see this wife comforting Lean trying to calm her down. He walked over to them, sat Leah down and grabbed her a drink of water.

"Okay what we're going to do is, Seth and Jake are coming in to see you, we're gonna prop you up on the bed and cover you with blankets and pillows. So your baby bump won't be visible, we'll let them stay for a little while so they don't start to get any more suspicious then they already are". Carlisle said all this in an calming voice hoping she wouldn't have a panic attack at the thought of them finding out about the baby this soon.

They helped her back on the bed and cover her up with blankets and pillows like the doctor said.

"Are you ready to see them Leah?".

Leah took a deep breath and nodded. "yes I'm ready now, are you sure this is gonna work doc?. Because if this doesn't go as planned they will both go batshit crazy, I don't see them handling this well…..at all".

The doctor looked at the pregnant wolf. "I promise we won't let anything happen to you or your baby", he then looked to this wife with a smile.

"And they won't stay to long, this whole being preggers with a hybrid baby really takes it out of you"

"No, if it gets too much for you I'll tell them to leave because you need you sleep". With that Carlisle left to grab the boys.

"Boys she's ready to see you both".

* * *

**Leah**

'My brother and Jake walked in, Seth smiled at me while Jake looked mad. I couldn't really blame him, seeing me again feeling better, he may decide this would be the perfect time to discuss my suicide mission, let's pray he doesn't feel like talking much today'.

'Seth got to me first, he looked a bit puzzled due to all the pillows but dismissed it, Jacob didn't seem to notice, he was too busy glaring at me for what I tried to do. Or the least I think that's what he's glaring at me about. Then he was just kind of staring off into space, much like I did for those few months being without Demetri'.

Seth bent down to kiss my forehead with a smile, I smiled back.

"How are you feeling today Lee Lee, you've been out for the better part of a day and half". Everyone on the rez has been asking about, Sam and Emily ask about you to, they wanted to know if they could visit but we told them that it wasn't a good idea". Seth said the last part with a little uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure if he should of brought them up, he didn't want to upset set his sister.

"Umm yeah I'm feeling fine, better than I have in week really". Leah paused for a few seconds. "how's mum is she okay, I've been thinking about her and I've been worried, does she know anything".

"No not a thing, she still thinks you come here on your own to get help, we told her that in a few day she might be able to see you. Would that be okay with you?".

Leah looked over to Carlisle for help.

So he step in.

"I think we'll just have to see how that goes, hopefully well, you'll let you both know if it would be a good idea. Because your mother isn't a wolf her body doesn't have the same immunity as you both do, but she's starting to look better by the day". He ended with a smile then told them he and Esme with give them some privacy and left the room.

Seth and Jacob stayed for a few hours but the doctor came in and told them that Leah needed her rest.

"Okay, will come back a bit later". Seth kissed her head again. "keep worm it looks like rain tonight we can't have you getting sicker". He said the last part with a laugh.

Leah stop completely. 'Rain, rain, it was gonna rain, it's a coincidence, just a coincidence'. Leah hadn't realized she'd frozen until she heard her name.

"Leah, Leah are you okay". Leah look up to see Carlisle looking down at her with concern. She then turned to her brother and he was staring at her with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just…zoned out". She turns to the both of them forcing a smile hoping it looked convincing. The doctor looked at her unconvinced but proceeded to walk Seth and Jacob out so Leah could get some sleep.

Front room of the house

Edward and belle had gotten there a few hours later, they had some things to do before they meet up with everybody at the house. As soon as they walked in Nessie ran straight up to Jacob and jump into his arms. " Jakey why'd you go, we were playing with my Polly pockets then you were gone". Nessie looked at Jacob innocently.

"Sorry Ness, I needed to make sure Leah was okay, she'd been a little sick, so I want to see her to cheer her up".

"Oh okay, is she better?"

Jacob smiled at his little imprint. "Sure she's a bit better".

Edward stepped in "Honey why don't you go with auntie Alice and she'll show you some new books she got okay".

"Okay daddy" Ness jump into Alice arms and walked down the hall way.

Edward then turned to Jake. "did you find anything out"

"No, but maybe we should ask him now".

The trio made their way to find Carlisle how was with his wife in the family room.

* * *

**Carlisle Family room**

"We need to think of something and fast, we need to tell Leah about Demetri, he could be there at any time, and that could turn ugly". Esme said trying to be a quiet. She didn't want to alert anyone of their conversation.

Just as Carlisle was about to reply the others walked into the room, followed by Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie walking in through the other side of the room.

Edward started, "Carlisle we need to talk about this, why are you so okay with Demetri coming here, and why can't anyone see Leah. The only reason I haven't ask belle to drop her shield is because I didn't want go against what you wished but we as a family need to know what's going on".

Carlisle paused trying to figure out how to go about this without hurting Leah, and not just Leah if they decided to attack Demetri, Aro for sure will defiantly come for them then. There won't be a way of talking themselves out of that one.

"Everyone sit down". They all took seats around the room readying themselves for what there coven father had to tell them.

"First of all, I would never ever put my granddaughter is any kind of danger, and that goes for the rest of you, Even you Jacob, Seth. I would never have agreed to something like this if I didn't think it would be safe, after what they came here for the time I would have never risk it".

'yeah but that doesn't explained why you're doing this". Edward said sounding like he was getting inpatient.

"Yes your right, I can't tell all of you just yet, but I am asking you to trust me and I will promise everything will be okay, and belle thank you for holding up your shield for as long as you have been. But I'm gonna have to ask you do it for a bit longer, I promise you all, all the secrets will be over soon".

"well yeah, but you still haven't explained the Leah situation". It was Emmet who ask that looking a tad confused from the back of the room sitting next to Rosalie who looked like she wanted to start shouting.

"Well Leah is here recuperating after what happened".

"That doesn't tell us why no one is allowed to see her, I mean not that I would, but I do find it weird". Rosalie said sounding annoyed.

Just then a loud bolt of lightning erupted in the sky.

'This is gonna take a while', the good doctor thought to himself.

* * *

**Leah**

Leah woke up with a start, she had never heard lightning that loud before. She took a breath and looked out the window, thinking of the dream she'd had earlier.

'This is just too familiar, there's the rain, there's the lightning and the wind out there is somehow still just like in my dream'.

Leah stop in mid thought as a pain shot through her belly, but this one was different. It's not that it didn't hurt, it did, but with it came this strange urge to get up and go over to the window, and so she did carefully not wanting to fall down again. As she got to the window she had another pain and with that came an urge to go outside. so she crept past the others by going through the back door, knowing that everyone was in the family room including her brother and pack master. She was surprised that no one heard her leave, but didn't pay much mind to it, because other things were more important.

She walked in to the backwoods that surrounded the big mansion of their home, then stopped. She knew what this was, this was her dream.

She then knew that she wouldn't be getting those urges any longer, she knew where she needed to go.

* * *

**Demetri**

'She's, she's here, vanilla, I can smell la mia goccia di pioggia vaniglia, oh my god this is happening, I'm gonna see her, I'm gonna see my lupo. And I know where I'm going, the river'.

* * *

**Family room**

Everyone was still in the family room, Carlisle was currently trying to calm everybody down. After a couple of minutes the topic want back to Demetri. Esme was sitting there watching her family trying to keep cool head while she and her husband made eye contact every few moments. They were both praying the noise wouldn't wake Leah, she didn't need to know about Demetri just yet.

She stood up and turned around to go check if Leah was still sleeping, once she got to the door she peeked through and what she was shocked her.

Leah was gone.

"Carlisle, Carlisle she's gone, Leah's gone". Esme yells to her husband while running into the room. Carlisle shot up and want to her.

"wait, honey calm down, what happened".

"I don't know, I want in to check on her and she isn't there." Esme was panic.

Seth and Jacob jump up before any of the other could.

"What do you mean my sister is gone, do you think she's…she's gonna again". Seth didn't need to say what he was thinking, everyone knew what he had meant.

"The hell she will"

"Jacob ,Seth. Leah is not going to kill herself". The doctor tried to reason with them but he was too late.

Jacob tore his shirt of and ran through the house out the front door with Seth right behind him.

The rest of the Cullen got up as Alice ran into the room. "we have another problem, I saw Demetri he's somewhere in the woods".

"Okay Rosalie you stay with Nessie, everyone else look for Demetri, me and Carlisle will find Leah". They all looked at their mother thinking Carlisle was the one to normally tell them what was happening and what they were gonna do. Before anyone could question her, she had taken her husband hand and ran out the door. Hoping to fine Leah before her pack did.

* * *

**The river bank**

This was their dream, they both knew who would be on the other side of that river. Leah got there a few seconds before he did, she made it to the back and just stood, 'he's here I know it'.

And then she heard it, levees crunching upon the other side of their river, the place where they fell in love, the place where they made their son. He knew to be here to, 'coincidence no….. this was no coincidence , he loves me back, he came back that hast to be the reason, what other reason could there be'.

She had forgotten how to breath, the sand in the hour glass must have stopped because absolutely nothing around her moved at the moment he emerged from the tree line and froze just at the edge of the bank like Leah had. They couldn't see each other that well from the darkness, but either of them had two. They both knew who was on the other side of the bank, in that one moment when their eyes meet there really was nothing around them, there they were, two people standing in the rain both in shock trying to figure out that the next moved was goanna be.

It was Demetri who made the first move, just like in his dream he slowly took a couple of steps in to the water of the flowing river and then another and then another until he was knee deep making his way to her.

Leah stood there, watching her baby's father come closer and closer, then he paused something was wrong, Leah was frozen she didn't know why he had stop, and then it hit her. She gazed down at the very noticeable baby bump, how could he have known about their baby. She scowled herself for not thinking that he may not react well to the sight of her pregnant belly, because of her not having an pregnant belly when he left, so he defiantly was not expected this. At that moment she prayed to whoever whatever could hear her that Demetri wouldn't be the first vampire in his history it have an heart attack .

He didn't know what he was seeing when he started to get closer to her. His red eyes were on her brown eyes locked together completely. The water was now to his waist, it was totally ruining him Italian pants but he didn't seem to notice he was to focused on her. Once he got the perfect view of her he stopped, finally seeing her big rounded baby bump her hand were cradling. She seemed confused until she realized what he had been gawking at. She looked down then back up again, Demetri lent back a little like he was going turn away, as if he wasn't sure what he had to do. He could move.

Seeing him slightly turn Leah shot her arms out the made a small sound like a whimper as if to say, don't go. He looked at her stunned then kept slowing waking forward all the while keeping eye contact. When he got to her he was still in the water, the water line hit just in-between this ankle and knee, even standing in a river he was still taller than her. Their eyes were glued to each other's both widened with shock, Demetri kept lowering eyes to her belly than back up to hers again for confirmation for what he was seeing.

Leah started to cry, without saying anything nodding her head telling him that in fact his child was his. It seemed like he'd want in to shock, then after two minutes that felt more like fifty he came out of it and look into her eyes.

" your…..It's mine" he said plainly trying to keep it together.

Leah stated to cry more. "yes…Demetri…I'm having your baby" she said the last part now completely in tears. Demetri with hesitation through his arms around her and pulled her in to him, the very moment they touch they both felt the flash on lighting go through them both, Leah held on to Demetri like if she'd let go she'd fall, she berried her head in the crook of this neck and whispered quietly . "you came back".

Demetri slowly moved his head from her hair and down to her lips and gave her a sweet kiss. In the months when he'd fantasized about kissing her it was always passionate and rough, but this was how it was meant to be like, his Leah fall of love.

He looked down to her bump and gave a small smile, he while still in the water got on his knees and placed both hand on to baby bump and stared at it in shock and amazement. He then had a thought, he placed him head on her belly and listened. He really thought he may cry, he could hear the smallest, littlest beat of the heart. His baby's heart, the baby he made with his compagna.

He while still on this knees in the river hugged Leah and her belly closer to him. Leah placed on hand on this hair and shoulders and they both stated to whimper quietly out of love and joy for this moment.

A very, very deep snarl was heard from behind them. The both of them froze, Leah not turning around but moving her head back over her shoulder to see her Alfa and brother in their wolf forms looking enrage by the slight of another vampire not only on this land but with Leah. They were confused by the slight they were seeing but not willing to come out of there wolf forms in case this vampire started to attack.

Six seconds later five of the Cullen showed up, flow out of the air ready to attack when they stopped to look at the scene in front of them. a volturi guard on the knees in a river hugging the waist of a very calm looking Leah. They didn't move unsure of what to do.

Then out of no were Carlisle and Esme came running out of the other side of the river, jumping across and landing right in front of their family, both putting their hand up telling everyone to stay back from the couple.

"It's fine he isn't going to hurt her" Carlisle yell to his family.

"It's true there doesn't need to be any violence, he is no fret to her or to anyone else". Esme also yelled to them all standing in front of the wolf and the vampire.

The two wolfs now back in human from, Jacob was the first to speak. "what do you mean he's isn't going to hurt her, look at who he is he's one of them, and look at where he is". The Alfa now gesturing to the scene behind the doctor and this wife.

"You better get the hell away from my sister or I swear to god I will kill you royal leech". Seth yelled furiously.

"Boys please, he means know harm to her, he wants to protect her" Esme pleaded looking behind her. Demetri now standing up in front of Leah, looking still in shock from everything but still fully able to kill anything that could do her harm.

The other Cullen's just stood gobsmacked, waiting for their father to say something.

Carlisle turned to the couple behind them and made eye contact with Leah. Leah knew what she had to do. She want to step out from behind her imprint. Demetri looked at her like she had a dearth wish, and grabbed her arm coursing all the others to take a step ford, Carlisle put his hands up again to stop them from doing anything.

Leah touched her imprints arm reassuring him that it was okay. She took and breath and moving around him. Carlisle and Esme stood a little closer to her.

No one said a word, they didn't know what they were looking at, was Leah Clearwater pregnant. Then it started came together. Her depression, her suicide attempt, his strange behavior they'd heard about, Carlisle and Esme need to protect her privacy. Leah Cearwater was having a baby with Demetri volturi.

Leah looked over to her brother and friend, they both looked angry and confused, Seth more than Jake.

The doctor turned to Demetri hoping to move this out of the rain.

"Demetri" Carlisle spoke

"Carlisle, Esme" Demetri said back with a nod of. It was obvious that Demetri was still hadn't come out from being blindsided about it all because he didn't seem quiet all there.

"I think we should take this back to the house, don't you, it isn't good for Leah to be out like this in her condition". He said still trying to keep the calm, he had noticed the tracker's behavior and decide it was best to get the both of them out of the rain. He couldn't have Demetri having some kind of a breakdown in the middle of the woods.

Demetri look over to Leah who was standing next to Esme. "yes…okay" he said still like he wasn't sure if this was all real or not..


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahoy people, i don't own twilight.**

** i was gonna post this a few days ago but my computer was being weird so i couldn't. if you haven't listened to the song please do and please leave comments because it mean a lot. **

**enjoy.**

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler Chapter 8 my boyfriend's back by the angels**

* * *

Once home Carlisle had Esme take Leah into have a warm shower, standing in the rain would do nothing for her health and her baby's health.

Carlisle then brought Demetri into his office and away from the other's because currently everybody in that house wanted him dead, especially the two very angry, very confused Alfa and brother wolfs.

Carlisle made sure to have him and Esme stand in-between Demetri and the rest of his family including the two wolfs. It had been hard enough to not let a fright break out at the river, after it had been decided that they were going back to the house, protest had erupted throughout the gathering.

It had been mainly everybody demanding what the hell was happening. Carlisle had finally convinced them all to take this back to the house when the question of Leah came up again.

Demetri went to pick her up when both Seth and Jacob was and all but lunged at him for trying to touch her, saying there was no why on god's green earth they were going to let and quote 'that demon parasite' touch her. And well Demetri kept growling and hissing at anyone else who got too close to them. it seemed like he was coming out of the trance he had been in, and was then realizing the surroundings of his situation and becoming clearly agitated by the potential danger Leah could be in.

Demetri didn't want one of them coming close to Leah knowing that if one or the other lost their temper Leah and his baby could be dead in a split heart breaking second. He also knew that either of them could get her back to the Cullen's quick enough to get her out of the rain. And he just didn't trust them to be around her, pack mates or not. To Demetri Carlisle's children were worse knowing that they hated him and didn't like wolfs that much even if they did say they were allies. In his mind they could kill her without a second thought as he watched.

In the end it was decided that Carlisle would be the one to carry her back, he had argued that it would be the best way so no one would end up being ripped apart. He picked her up careful and slowly trying not to trigger some kind of fight or flight instinct inside of Demetri. So he calmed down his family long enough to be able to get them all the to the house before he lost control of them and all hell broke loose.

So that brings them to now, Carlisle ushered Demetri into his office and shut the door behind them. He gave Demetri a towel to stop from dripping on the carpet and told him to take a seat. The doctor then took the seat across from him and begun.

"Demetri I know this is a lot to take in but you need to calm yourself, you have nothing to be worried about. Esme is with her to make sure she doesn't slip and fall, she'll only be a couple of minutes in the shower, we can't have her getting sick it's not good her or your son."

At the mention of the baby being a boy Demetri's head shot up. Demetri still hadn't said a thing, but Carlisle could see Demetri wasn't handling all of this information well, it was a lot to take in, in fifth teen minuets.

"I didn't…..I didn't get to say anything to her. I may…. I may of said two words to her and then…." Demetri paused not knowing what to say next. He had only been with Leah for few minutes before the others showed up. He had been away for so long without her, she looked like she'd been pregnant for months, did he lose time while he was back at home, he did figure out that he had been falling asleep but for how long had he been cat napping before he realized it. It had to be his, she had been a virgin when they were together, he remember smelling the scent of her blood when he deflowered her, he thought a wolfs blood would smell gross but hers didn't, her blood was the vanilla sent he now knew too well.

"I just saw her…after months I had seen her… it was just, I didn't know what to say. Sorry I left for two months, I'm sorry I left while you were pregnant, which I didn't even know was possible I mean I knew that male vampires could impregnate human woman in fact I found that day you know you were here, but a vampire impregnating a wolf woman that, that doesn't happen well it's not support to were meant to be emery's not lovers, I'm sorry you've had to do this alone without me, and I'm so sorry that even when I was in pain I still didn't come for you, that I couldn't put anything together in time, that I didn't connect all the screwed up shit that was happening to me might be happening to you".

Carlisle got up and walked around his desk to Demetri, Demetri was starting to rant and become distressed by the situation now that it was all coming to the suffuse.

"Demetri, Demetri ! calm down" seeing that the tracker was still having an anxious attack Carlisle gave him a slap that wasn't that hard but it got Demetri attention.

"I know that your very confused right now and you want Leah but she won't be long, when she gets out Esme will help her get dressed and then we'll give you some time along together to talk about all of this okay, but for now I want to talk to you about the strange behavior I've heard about from Aro. So Aro mentioned that you had passed out and had thrown up, tell me about that". The doctor sat back down in his chair and picked up his chart to take notes on.

Demetri just looked at him "umm where…. Do I start?".

"What had happened to you once you had gotten back to Italy, did you notice your behavior start to change, maybe mood swings or you'd space out?"

"Yes, I umm. I did…when I had gotten home I started to have mood swings, at first it was just little things that started to annoy me and then it was other people then after that it had escalated to me isolating myself from everybody, everything, the only time I felt my room was to stand guard in the throne room."

"And what about this throwing up, Aro had said it was quite the slight, he also said something about 'poor Jane' explain that".

Demetri smirked at the memory of Jane standing covered in his blood vomit. "I was in the throne room like normal it was around feeding time so we were waiting for Heidi, and when it was time I saw a girl who looked like Leah. The thought of killing her made me feel sick, I let go of her and then that's when I felt it. At first I didn't know what I was feeling, my stomach it didn't hurt it was more like it…I felt queasy then woozy and Jane of course notice and came over. Then it happened…I throw up all over Jane, it was the best Felix and I laughed about it then he came to see if I was alright. I felt fine afterward so I thought it was just one of those things".

Carlisle looked like he was thinking really hard, he started to take notes down, then a few minutes later to talk again.

"And the passing out".

"Yes well I was standing next to Felix in the throne room then I apparently just drop and stated screaming. I do remember the pain at first I thought Jane was doing it but she wasn't, it had been more agonizing, more excruciating I was told I passed out. But that wasn't the freakiest thing to happen to me that day".

"what was ?"

"when I woke up to find master Aro next to me on the bed, I jump a little there's no boundaries with the man".

The doctor tried not to laugh at the image but that wasn't easy. "yes I know too well about his boundaries issues, I did live with you all for a time. Now was there anything else that had happened to you."

"Yes I was told that I had started to bleed from the eyes when I was having that incident where I passed out, that's all really I can't think of anything else…except one thing….. I've started to… well I'm not sure what to think but, I fall asleep now and again too ".

Just as Carlisle was about to speck there was a knock at the door, a loud one. The two man sherd a look, "hold on I'll see that this is about." The doctor got up and opened the door to revile a very angry looking Seth and an equally angry looking Jacob.

"Where is he you've had your chance to talk to him and now I want mine."

"Seth I don't think that's a good idea, you seeing him may lead to something and the last thing we need is to put any more stress on your sister."

Seth ignore him and stomped passed the doctor, the moment to saw Demetri he made a beeline for him, he kicked the chair the tracker was sitting on which made Demetri jump up from the seat.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!".

Demetri just stood not saying anything.

Seth then grabbed the neck of Demetri's shirt and hulled him up against the wall. The tracker could of easily gotten out of the younger wolf hold, he was a vampire who was several inches taller than him but decided hurting the kid wouldn't do any good for the situation.

"Answer me who are you?, why are you here?, what the fuck did you do to my sister?". Once again Demetri didn't say a thing, the truth was he really didn't know what to tell the little brother.

Demetri's silence only made Seth more enraged. So he started to bang him against the wall trying to get something out of him.

"SAY SOMETHING, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?, BECAUSE LAST TIME I SAW HER SHE WASN'T…. SHE DIDN'T HAVE….".

Seth didn't know how to say it. ' it couldn't true, my sister had told me that she couldn't have baby's she said her cycle had stopped. I remember her she crying about it for weeks, that's when she started to get bitter, i feel guilty now because back then I wasn't as sensitive as I should have been'. In his mind being a wolf was great but in this sisters it was a tragedy, all she did was be angry after that, as much as he loved the she became a drag and there were times he even he didn't want to be around her.

Demetri's stillness was making Seth impatience and more upset. "ANSWER ME".

Carlisle looked over to Jacob hoping he would step in but the Alfa just stood there with his arms crossed watching the scene before him with an angry glare on his face.

"TELL ME , WHY DID YOU COME BACK, OUT OF ALL THE OTHER VOLTURI MEMBERS, WHY DID YOU!?" Seth screams still not letting go of the vampire.

There was a silence in the room that was defining. At some point Jasper and Emmet came into view and were both leaning against the doorway. They had heard the yelling and decided to get closing to them if a fright broke out.

Everybody was waiting for Demetri's response.

Demetri slowly looked up at her brother and after a moment said.

"I love her".

'Crack'

Seth punched the tracker right in the gore line, Emmet grabbed Seth and pulled him back off of Demetri. Demetri made no attempt to move he was still standing at the wall with his head turned to his right side. The punch didn't affect him at all being a lot stronger and older then Seth, but he didn't move because he couldn't start some sort of a fight now. Not with Leah a few rooms away and not in a house fall of people who strongly disliked him, no he wouldn't win anything and generally did not want to fight.

Jasper stepped into the room trying to calm Seth down, Jacob was still standing with crossed arms glaring at the Italian vampire. Carlisle stepped in front of Seth and before he could say anything the doctor's wife come storming into the room looking angry at what she was seeing.

"You all need to be quiet Leah is drying her hair, the only reason she hasn't been able to hear you all is because she's been in the shower. Now I've helped her dress she'll finish up what she's doing then I'll bring her down to see Demetri".

"No! no, no I'm not leaving my sister alone with the red eyed parasite, I don't won't him near her, I mean look at…look at what he's done. did anyone else see her because I'll tell you all my sister was not pregnant a day and half ago. How do I know he didn't rape her, was I the only one who saw how he was touching her before". Seth tried to struggle out of Emmet hold to lunge at Demetri again but the big stone like vampire had a good hold on him. "Jacob come on we can't just let him be in a room with her…he's the bad guy". Seth look pleadingly at his alfa.

Jacob just stood there looking at the tracker with a glare that could kill. He said his next words slowly, "I don't want him near my beta".

"Boys this is what is going to happen, you will all go back into the family room Leah will be bought in here I will stay for the first few minutes then I will come into the family room and tell everyone what's been going on."

"And if he hurts her".

"He's not I can guarantee it".

"How?"

"I just can, and I will explain it all in the other room". Carlisle was starting to lose patience

"But he's a…."

"Boys please leave, Leah is more than safe with my husband, if she wasn't Carlisle wouldn't let Demetri anywhere near her… she'll be fine."

Seth and Jacob stared at Esme a little taken aback by how serious she was. She was almost territorial about what was going on between Leah and Demetri.

"Fine but where not going to leave the house as long as he's in it, if we can't be in the same room as them fine. We can be in the same house". A every annoyed Jacob said.

Emmet let go of Seth who still was giving Demetri a death glare, it looked like he was gonna go for him again when the doctor mad a coughing sound. The two wolfs looked to Carlisle who gestured for everybody to leave the room. Emmet was the one to make sure both wolfs want out before him, Esme stayed with her husband and jasper stood in the doorway for a moment looking at Demetri almost like he was trying to figure him out.

Demetri still hadn't made eye contact with anyone, he was just standing in the same place looking out the window. Jasper shut the door as he left, after he'd gone the three people left in the room just stood for a couple of seconds before moving again. The doctor walked back over to his desk while Esme want over to the tracker, she touched his chin to look at the tiny crack that was on his gore line.

"Are you okay" The caring mother asked. Demetri gave her a small smile, grateful for the way she had been defending this bel lupo. "yes thank you, I'm fine…is Leah okay". Demetri spoke in a sort voice.

"Yes Demetri, Leah is fine, I felt her drying her hair, I told her that I'd make sure it was alright for her to come in and see you. She decided that she should come to you instead of you coming to her". Esme looked at him making sure he was still with her before she started taking again. "are you ready to see her…like really ready?". Demetri thought about what she had just ask him, all those months apart. he was nervous but above all didn't want her to hate him for taking so long to get back to her.

"Yes"

"Okay then I'll go get her" she sherd a look with her husband who now walked over to Demetri and was standing next to him, he nodded to his wife to give the okay for her to grab Leah. After she left the doctor who turned to the tracker.

"Are you sure you're ready to see her?".

After for what seemed like a long moment he spoke. "yes I'm ready…I'm going to be a father…..to a son". Demetri said sounding far away not really talking to the doctor but more to himself.

The doctor looked at the volturi member with a sort smile

* * *

**The bathroom fifth teen minutes earlier**

'Papa vamp had been the one to carry me home, it was the best option, it was really the only one where hopefully no one would get murdered. When the doc said we'd go back to his place Demetri want to pick me up to carry me back, how I longed for months on end to be back in his arms, he had gotten In front of me once he came back from where ever he want in his head, I couldn't blame him for being in shock could I. he want to pick me up but my brother and alfa were having none of that. they want for him but the doc and his wife had jump in front of the both of us, telling them that it was alright and that my Demetri wouldn't hurt me. They didn't want him close to me and Demetri seemed to want no one within a few feet of me so Carlisle had been the one to do it.'

Once back the doctor told his wife to take me in to the shower room and he'll bring Demetri into his office, I didn't want to be away from him I had just gotten him back but the doc did have a point. I was cold from the rain and me being sick could be back for my baby.'

So Esme brought me into her bathroom and help me undress, she then turned on the fossette and helped me in.

As I shower she sat on the toilet seat and started asking me some questions.

"Have you been having any more pain?"

"No, he's been pretty quiet now that his daddy back. It's funny in the last forty eight hours all this little guy did was try to give me trouble and as soon as the father was around he calmed down immediately. Like he was trying to fine to him , he knew where his daddy was gonna be and he took me to him….us to him."

"What do you mean by took you to him?".

"Well I had this dream where I was in the woods and it was raining like tonight and I just knew where'd he be. I think my baby…my son was telling me that Demetri was coming…like he was connecting us together and I think he gave his father something similar because he knew where to find me as well".

"Showing you…like a vision, like Alice?".

"Maybe, everything that he showed me happened, I knew where Demetri was gonna be, he knew where I was, the Weather rainy and still, it all come true".

I…how is that even possible, I mean when belle got pregnant we assumed that it had never happening before, but this. You're the only female shifter in history that's having a child with a vampire, somehow I don't think were gonna find anyone like your son to tell us about what will be happening".

Leah didn't say anything for a little while and then she turned the shower off. "Esme…do you think he'll stay with me…with us?". Leah rudder her hand over her bump.

Esme was about to talk when she stopped "how about I help you out of there and get you same clothes. we still have some of belle's old t-shirts from when she was carrying. I'll also give you a towel to wipe off and dry you hair with".

When will I be able to see him" Leah ask uncertain of if seeing him in the same house as her brother and Alfa were in was a good idea.

"I'll bring you to him. I just need to see if it will be alright for you to be out and I'll go put on the heater for lessening the chances of you getting sick". She helped Leah out and brought her some clothes, after she did that she left the room.

'How the hell an I meant to do this, if he stayed would he live on the rez with me and help raise our boy. Would they even allowed that, they'd have to he was my imprint bound by our lore they couldn't touch him. Jesus Christ what the hell is my mom gonna think, her grandson Is going to be a hybrid half shifter half vampire I see no future where she's gonna take that well. And everyone else on the rez how will they reacted to this, I don't see them being completely fine with it, but tough shit he's mine their gonna have to be alright with him because I'm not letting him go again and anyone who disagrees with that can go fuck themselves'.

'Oh god now how the fricking hell are Sam and his pack are going to deal with this. I'm at least hoping Sam will be happy for me, or at least find a way to be, he better be he has no right not to be, he had Emily now and I drought he'd give flying fuck anyway. How could he, he didn't care about me after he broke my heart, he claimed to feel sorry for what had happened but at the end of the day he got the real love of his life and that left me all alone. Everyone said that I was being unreasonable and made it hard for them on purpose, like I made it my hobby, everybody felt so bad for him that he had been hurt, so the fact that he looked sad about it made it okay for the rest of the world to say 'well it isn't his fault she's the one making everyone unconformable'. He and Emily didn't made it easy for me ether, the way they'd flaunted it around always kissing always hugging or touching or just being apologetically happy all the time like I wasn't even there'.

'It killed me when they got engaged, it killed me more when I said I'd be a bridesmaid. How could I not if I said no I'd be the talk of the town again, then the whispering would start back up and the looks that people I didn't even know would give me, it would be a horror show.. and I'd be in the front row. Well I guess I won't be going to their wedding now, which if I'm being honest is the last thing in this god damn world I give a shit about right now. They'll live without me at their wedding hell they can consider it my wedding gift to them'.

All I want to do is put all my energy into my son and fanged lover.

'I already know my little half breed be powerful I can feel him within me, that's what I'm worried about will the royal leeches want to take him out like they were going to do with Nessie or would they want him as a pet. Would Demetri be okay with that, would he leave them for us'.

Leah was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

When she heard the click of the door shutting Leah leaped out of her seat and whipped around to see the one who the shifters called the 'raging bitch bloodsucker' standing Infront of the door staring at Leah with a look she couldn't place. Leah's hand's flow to her baby bump in a protective way you say 'you stand the fuck back from my child', she glared at the blond daring her to even take one step before she got torn apart by a pregnant slightly hormonal shape shifter who could out bitch her any day of the week.

Rosalie stepped back a little and put her hands up not wanting to scare the woman who wasn't with child a day ago.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to see if what the others are talking about was true. That Demetri really must be a man whore, I mean over two thousand years must gain you experience in bed, because two minutes along in the woods with all and your already pregnant". The blond vampire said looking like she was in a battle not sure whether or not to be nice to the wolf or be her normal self.

Leah just stared at her not entirely sure how to talk you her.

"I didn't think you could"

"Get pregnant no I didn't know either".

Esme opened the door and came in. "rose I told you know one could come in here".

She looked at her mother then stepped out of the bathroom, stealing another look at Leah before turning back down the hallway.

"Okay Leah it's time". Esme took her hand and walk out of the door. Leah look a deep breath and followed.

* * *

**Hospital room**

Demetri couldn't move he had not the slightest idea of what he was going to say to her. First he found her, then she was suddenly pregnant which completely blindsided him, next everybody wanted to kill him and now after all of that he finally gets to see her. Like really see her and he had not a clue in hell what to say.

He stopped in front once the door open. Esme come through first and paused to look at Demetri for a second then stepped aside for Leah to come in, and once their eyes meet it seemed like they both felt then same lightning bolt from their dreams both of them had and then again in at their spot.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence, "why don't we all have a seat". He said hoping not to make the situation unconformable for them.

"I'm gonna go make sure no one disturbs you" Esme said walking over to the door.

Carlisle smiled at this wife "thank you honey".

Once Esme was gone the doctor turn back to the newly reunited couple who couldn't stop staring at each other. He thought he should defiantly take note of everything that goes on between them, as a scientist he knew this was going to be very importing, because this could be the only time in history this was every going to happen.

"So I will leave the both of you along in a moment I'm sure the two of you would proffer that being away from one another for so long a time. But there are somethings I'd like to go through before I go. first off Demetri you are more than welcome to stay here, both of you are I think it would be for the best if you Leah were to stay as close to me as you can. We don't want another shall we say episode like yesterday and Demetri you don't need to worry about the others because Esme and I will give the both of you the privacy you need. Now did you bring any luggage with you, I notice you didn't have any bags".

"Yes Carlisle I did but I left them in one of our company cars the volturi uses somewhere in the woods. I wasn't sure what was going to happen".

"Okay that's good, I'll go with you later to pick them up. Now Demetri I know this is a shock to you but I assure you that Leah is healthy and well and the baby seems to be fine, I haven't done a full check yet things became very hectic very fast, but I can hear your little ones heart beat and it sounds fine." The couple nodded but Demetri spoke first.

"What did you mean by episode you said something had happen." Demetri tried to not look as worried as he really was.

"Yes the baby seemed to have a very large grow spurt recently. You see before you couldn't of been able to tell she had been with child, but then with in just a few moments her stomach had grown into the shape of a six month old baby bump. So if it were to happen again it would be best that I'd be around for that".

"Okay, but she is fine and the ba….". Demetri stopped still a little in disbelief that he was going to be a father. Leah notice this and graded his hand. They both looked at each other like they want to say something. This is where the doctor decided to give them some time. He thought it would be the best choice, he had realized that Leah had not said a word and thought he better take him leave.

"I'll leave the both of you alone and we can go through the rest later".

"Thank you Carlisle I know it wouldn't be the easiest thing to have me in your home after what had happened but thank you for you generosity and for looking after la mio goccia di pioggia, her safely mean everything to me". Leah looked like she was trying to hold back tears, she never ever thought she'd see him again let along hear him say these words.

"It's perfectly alright Demetri, I want to help in any way I can". With another friendly smile he was out the door leaving Leah and Demetri totally alone to be with each other for the first in months.

* * *

**The family room**

as soon as Carlisle made it in to the family room everybody got up and came over to him demanding what was going on.

"Carlisle what the hell he isn't staying here is he?"

"Emmet please lower your voice we don't want to disturb them".

"Disturbed them, why do we care about disturbing them do you not remember that we hate him and well don't really like her that much really. Sorry you two". Emmet said looking over to Seth and Jacob who both looked upset.

"Everyone please sit down and Esme and I will tell you everything okay".

They all listened to their father and sat down on the coaches, none of them looked happy especially the shifters. Jacob spoke first.

"Okay start with why is that son of a bitch really here?". he crossed his arms.

The doctor and this wife shared a look before they both turned to their family.

"Demetri is here because he had been excerpting strange behavior, Aro said he'd doing very unusual things like being sick and passing out, Aro says he is worried for Demetri and that's why he's here". It looked like everyone was about to start yelling at him demanding the real reason. Carlisle put his hand up to shush them all before he stated talking again.

"Now you all know the reason why Leah is here but none of you know what drove her to it." Once again the married couple stared one more look before Carlisle turned back to the group. "the reason why Leah was driven to suicide was because two months ago she imprinted on Demetri and didn't think he was going back for her."

Absolute silence.

Even without vampire haring a pin being dropped could be heard. The stillness in the room gave a whole new meaning to the word dead. It wasn't that no one knew what to say, it was that no one wanted to be the first to speak.

In the end the silence was broken by the sound of the table flipping over. Everyone glance up to see that Seth in a spurt of rage knocked over the table and was now crouch down with his hands in his hair looking like he was going to have a meltdown.

"No, no, no. no, no, no…. not him, and it's his …that baby? Inside her". Seth said slightly pointing in the direction of the hospital room.

"Seth we know this is a lot to take in but you need to calm down and remember that your sister is completely safe with him, she's his mate, he couldn't…he isn't capable of hurting her." The doctor tried to ease the room.

"What about the…..that. what the hell is it, Nessie was one thing but this, this is another thing entirely, I mean what is it even going to be?." Jacob said sounding mad and a bit disgusted.

"You need to get it out of her before it hurts her, we all saw what happened to Bella. This baby could be…. Well will probably be even stronger then Ness was. Look at what it's done so far it grow into the size of a volley ball out of nowhere. We don't know what it's capable of…..it could kill my sister." Seth voice was filled with distress over the thought of anything thing happening to Leah. Seth wasn't an aggressive person by nature, out of all the wolfs in the tribes he was the most stable, he never really lost his temper and when he did it didn't last long. if anything were to happen to his sister he would rip that Italian parasite apart without the season thought.

"We can't just take the baby out of her he's her son, Your nephew and they are all under our care now. I know this is a hard thing to except but I can't let anything happen to them. so they will be staying here Esme and I are putting them up in our room so they can have their privacy so no one can bother them, they'll be out of everyone's way".

"It doesn't mean we won't know their here, if she were in Norway we could smell her, and him well poor Demetri might find it hard to stay somewhere where I'm gonna be punches him all the time."

"Emmet please" Esme spoke.

"We don't want him near our daughter what if Alice's visions hadn't come true, and instead we lost Nessie. she could very well be dead right now".

"Edward I know, but I think we all owe this to Leah. She's helped out this family more than once now I think it's time we help her."

Carlisle it's not that we don't wanna', help out Mrs Clearwater but I think we should be thinkin', about what would happin', if Aro found out about this". Jasper said looking real unsure about all of this.

"What if it like, turns into a wolf inside of her, ew could that happen?".

"EMMET " that was the loudest they'd herd their mother speak in a long time. Esme even in a not so common bad mood rarely raised her voice.

"What the hell am I meant to tell my mom, somehow I don't think she's gonna be chipper about the fact that she's gonna have a vampire for a son in law". Seth paused coming to a realization that sicken him. "oh sweet Jesus that man is going… to…be…my.. brother in law. Oh god he's my nephew's father, a vampire and not just a vampire, a red eyed vampire".

"Seth you need to calm yourself" Carlisle still trying to keep the Peace in the room.

"we can't have Aro coming back even If he said we didn't break the low. He'd want to see Renesmee again, Edward and I won't risk her safety for one of Aro's henchman".

"Belle no one is risking their safety, I'd never do anything to put Renesmee in harm's way she's my granddaughter but I took an oath as a doctor to help anyone I could and I'm not gonna disregard that.".

"What if this is a sick plan made up by Aro. What if he had Chelsea do something to Leah or maybe to Demetri. when he looked into my hand he would of seen Jacob, Leah, Seth the rest of the pack, Aro could of easily came up with something before he left. Think about it Aro sends Demetri here to get close to us through Leah who could be under the influence of Chelsea, then once he dose Aro then has a permanent connection to us all".

"I'm not sure about that, I hadn't seen Aro decide anything that included Demetri in it". This had been the first time Alice had said a word since coming back from the woods.

"Edward, Aro didn't plan this". The doctor was slowly starting to lose his patience.

"How do we know that and what do we think is going to happen after it's born. Sam and his pack wanted to kill Nessie just because of the thought of her being a fret, but this baby…well what the hell is it meant be. Half wolf and leech and not to mention the father being a volturi, to Sam that would defiantly be a fret he won't see that any other way".

"Jacob we promise we will never let that happen to Leah, Carlisle and myself will talk to Leah's mother so hopefully the others on the Rez would listen to her". Esme said trying to reason with him.

"That isn't going to matter, whether Leah's Sam's ex or not he will kill my bate if he see fit and I'm not seeing anyone left to imprint on for a quick get out of jail free card. Could it even imprint on someone, I mean really what would this thing be a vampire a shifter, both."

"How about a baby, just like how Renesmee was when everybody wanted to kill her". Rosalie finally saying something who hadn't talked at all through the entire conversation.

"Everyone please, your mother and i have made a choice" the doc paused for a moment. "Esme and I are putting them both up in our room until the baby is born so I can keep a close eye on them. no one is allowed to disturbed them we can't let Leah be stressed out by anything, it's not good for them. if you want to go into see them please ask us first we don't want them feeling trapped, and none of you need to do anything for them me and your mother will take care of them, none of you have to go near them".

"Carlisle we can't just act like there not up there, I mean what if they start you know, doing stuff and we hear them. and I don't think they'll want to stay in that room all the time they'll probable want to like walk around or something. What happening if one of us walks into them, what the hell do we say, how mad would you be if I kicked him a few times, I mean where's the line here".

"Emmet no you are not allowed to kick him" Esme said looking frustrated.

"Wait, 'both up in your room' now he's sharing a room with her. No I don't want them alone, regardless if she's his mate. I don't trust him, he could leave again, then what's that gonna do to her, she came to close to dyeing because of him. I don't want my sister being a single mother".

"I know this is going to be hard for you all. But this is going to happen, they need me and I'm not turning them away and that's finally". Just as Carlisle finished and small thump was herd from the other room. Though not a loud one but Seth still made it for the hospital room just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

**hi again yes twice one day. i don't own twilight.**

** this chapter is a little bit shorter then the last one but the next one should be longer. please listen to the songs and leave comments. and also please tell me what you think of the way I've been writing the characters and tell me if you think I've kept them in character. i hope i have been. :)**

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 9 your arms around me by Jens Lekman**

* * *

**Hospital room**

Either of them really knew what to say, they just gazed at each other both trying to determine if the other one was truly real or not. Demetri looked down at her pumpkin like stomach then back at her, she looked like she was attempting not to cry in front of her Italian lover. Then Demetri did something the copper skinned beauty wasn't expecting him to do, he slowly moved one of his hands over to one of hers and gently rubbed the back of her hand in a caring fashion. While his other hand came down to her bump in which there son lay in and just placed it there, Demetri then seemed to have frozen.

It took Leah a moment to realize what he was stopping for, it looked like he was every deep in thought and then it came to her. He was listening to their baby's heartbeat, his head was slightly tilted to the side while the rest of his body was a little hunched over. Leah watch as his face showed several different kinds of emotions at what seemed to be all at once, it was one right after the other. To anyone else's eyes he would of seemed like someone had just pressed pause on a TV remote, but Leah could see, she could see it all. But the thing, the one thing, the only thing that she could honesty tell what was going through his mind. His super vampire two thousand year old mind was the same one and only thing that came to her mind when she himself found out she was with child.

Love.

She would never need to hear it.

He would never need to tell her.

Because she knew already that.

He'd never leave them now because.

He loved them.

He broke away from his trance and his eyes snapped to her, then without warning put both his hands on either side of her face and lightly pressed his forehead to hers. The moment was sweet and filled with pure love, the both of them were back in there would they had made that night on their river bank, at this moment to them if was like they had never left.

* * *

**A little bit later**

"So he just gave you the okay to come back here, just like that." Once they had both came back down to earth, Leah had then stated bombarding Demetri with questions. Of course after the usually 'you came back, I had to come back, I love you,' you know all that romance stuff.

After they got through all of that is when they really started to talk.

"It was his idea, he said he was worried about me, I'm not entirely sure if that was true or not. I mean I've known the man for over two thousand years so I guess it isn't completely impossible for him to give a damn he may genially care about my welfare and worry if I'm actually gonna be alright or not. but then again he may have just told me to come because he more just wants to know what's cursed this, so more of a he's interested in the thing that's making me sick then really caring if I'm fine or not. But you know what… I don't care what the reason was, I just care that I'm here with you". he grabbed a hold of her hand again and kissed it. "To me you're the only thing that matters." Demetri kissed the top of her forehead with a smile, the way he talked to her was so casual, you wouldn't think he was talking about how his royal boss sent him to a doctor to get well even though vampire don't get sick, only for that vampire to run straight into the arms of his one night lover, who he's confessed his love to and who he's just found out will be the mother of his unborn love child.

So yes, he sounded oddly casual about the whole thing.

"And little B, he matters to me to". Demetri said putting his hand on her bump and planting another kiss her hand again.

"Little B?".

"Well ya, I don't know what you're calling our son so until then I'm gonna to call him little B, for little baby".

"That's cute…..". then her eyes widened. "oh my god his name, I haven't even thought about his name. I did just find out he existed not even less than two days ago". She she started to think about all the other things she would have to deal with. "good god my mum, what am I meant to tell my mum she doesn't even know I'm pregnant, she has no clue about any of this." Leah through her hands over her head and sat back in her chair.

"Il mio amore do not stress yourself it will all be okay she's your Madre. I don't actually remember having a Madre but I know they don't just stop loving you because you got knocked up by a vampire. At least I think I don't know, we may be the first". She was now holding both her hands. Hoping what he had just said would make her smile…. And it did.

'my god is she lovely. I've probably gone a little crazy from being around for as long as I have but I honestly. Truly believe that when she smiled the room got brighter'.

Leah laughed at that. Being the only couple in history who could manage to both screw up being enemies….. they really were the first. But to Leah being the first at something isn't that usually. she was the first child of harry and sue Clearwater. She was the first female shape shifter in Quileute history. She was the first girl to love Sam uley, her and you bother are the only member to inherit the shape shifter gene from all three families and she was the faster runner out of the others wolfs, she could always win in a race.

No one could beat her….no one.

"You really don't remember your mother".

"no"

She frowned.

She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her mother. But the very thought of forgetting her would be the worst thing that could happen. It would devastate her beyond repair.

'what he must be feeling… forgetting your own mum. How do you…. how you do even cope with something like that. it would drive me insane wondering what she was like. Wondering what she looked like, what she smelled like… if she sang to me. Thinking about if she would rock me in her arms as a baby'.

'and her laugh…. What would her laugh would of sounded like. Would it have been musical, like an autumn breeze. Or would her laugh been one of those one's that carried. You could of heard it through walls, you could of heard it from a mile away, would have it been beautiful that like. Or contagious, I would wonder if her laugh would have been contagious. Like once she started she there was no putting a stop to it…she couldn't of stopped. One of those laughs where it didn't matter if you knew her or not. It wouldn't of mattered who you were or if you knew her or not…. Because you could help but laugh along with her. Like some domino effect, once to got it…. You got it'.

'I'd wonder if she looked like me. If mu eyes were her eyes. If my cheek bones were her cheek bones. Or our hair, was it the same colour?, was our skin the same colour?, the same shade…'.

'did we have the same smile?. Did people notice if we did or not'.

'if she smiled… would I?'.

Leah got up from her chair and stepped over to Demetri and pulled herself onto his lap with her lags on earlier side of his so she was straddling him.

"I'm sorry you don't remember her"

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to you, you were always on my mind la mia futura moglie. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you."

"La mia futura moglie, what does that mean?"

Instead of telling her he placed a sweet kiss on her lips than another than another.

"You taste like vanilla la mio goccia di pioggia, god have I missed your smell. In Italy when I would away from the others I would go for walks, it had to be during the day so I had to wait for it to rain. There was this store which had sold candles in it, all different scent's, I would go to where they had the vanilla one's and just stand there for what seemed like forever just smelling you. I'd come home and Felix would be so confused wondering why I smelled like vanilla suddenly all the time".

They both chuckled a bit then want back to kissing. Leah started kissing his neck and collar bone, she was gripping his shoulders hard. So hard that If he were a human boy she would have been able to brake both of their shoulders.

"I missed your arms and your collar bone, I don't know why but you somehow make a collar bone look really sexy". Leah then inhaled him and notice he had a certain sent as well. "I didn't notice it before I don't know how I missed it but you sort of smell like coconut and lime Ha".

They lent there forehead together and stayed that way for a bit with their eyes shut.

"Don't go…don't leave us".

"I won't"

They crashed their lips together and it had become passionate soon after. At some point Demetri had stood up and Leah had wrapped her legs around his waist like they did the first night they made love.

He sat her down on the table and continued to kiss her, he felt her fingers undoing his pricey not so cheap Italian shirt buttons. 'if she were to rip my buttons off then I'd have to get some sent back from Italy to sow back on….. I'm picky like that. only the best for me I don't settle… and I thank fuck I never did'.

"Il mia amore are you sure we should be doing this here, while there are others in the house. Others like your bother and alfa and the rest who want me dead…and in front of our baby, who by the way, can hare everything that's happening from inside his little home". He lightly placed a hand on her baby bump.

"I…I just need you close to me".

She didn't have to tell him twice.

They were so lost in each other they hadn't noticed they knock over a chair. To them it was just them in the world.

But unfortunately it wasn't, because of them being so consumed in one another they weren't paying any attention to the footsteps running to the door, and by the time they had it was too late.

They'd been caught.

"GET OFF MY SISTER".

* * *

**Italy Volterra**

Marcus was walking back to his cambers when he thought he could hear someone humming a tune of some sort. He had just been in the library trying to find a book that he hadn't already read two thousand times before when his mind started to wonder to Demetri and this Leah wolf Aro had told them about.

Aro could rarely faze Marcus now, after three thousand years together you think you'd see it all. But no with Aro there could always be something knew to play with, and now he wants a pet shifter. Marcus was surprised that he was surprised, of course his brother would want the most remarkable, most unique almost historic being on the planet.

'This Leah was the one of a kind thing my brother didn't have and my brother was after it, and the worst of it was he is using love to do it… just not his'. Marcus thought to himself gliding through the hallways.

Marcus would admit that he was no saint, not like how the people of Italy celebrated him on saint Marcus's day. No, he's killed without a second thought, he would say he rarely had any remorse for anyone and anything he's killed. But yet somehow out of the three of them he was known as the kind one. Even though he may have not had much remorse it didn't mean he didn't have any sympathy, no Marcus could tell right from wrong, he may have not seemed it because of Aro making the minority of the decisions. But Marcus was always the fair one of the three.

The sad truth was he did have remorse. After the death of the love of this life died it was hard for him to conflict pain on others. he made the effect not to let it show but there were time it did, if it didn't he wouldn't be the kind one. Even after death his Didyme still remind the center of this would. He didn't want her to see him as a monster, she may have been dead, just not to him, he thought about her every day.

'it's a long shot with my brother but I do hope no one gets hurt. If this were to play out how Aro intends I pray that they go along with him we don't need another heartbreak. I don't believe I could go through seeing another mate perish. A part of me died the day I was turned into a vampire, but the rest of me want when she did. I didn't think a heart could break when it stopped beating. mine did." Marcus thinks turning into a corridor listening as the humming got louder and louder until he came to Demetri's chambers only to find this brother in it holding up paint samples.

"Brother what are you doing?" Marcus say a with strained raspy voice.

"Ah brother your here, good have a look at these colour's for me. What do you think about these few I've picked out?. I've picked daisy white, it had come to my attention that our home is rather dark isn't. so I took it upon myself to redecorate, starting with Demetri's room. I thought white may be a nice change from all this cherry red, or if white isn't the way to go I've also pick out, ballet slipper pink. I'm not entirely sure what kind of a girl she is but there are backups as well such as, moss or pine green to make her feel more at home, you know, because she lives in the wood, being an animal and all. Boysenberry, lilac or periwinkle purple she may have flair once again never met the girl. Cinnamon brown to match her eyes and the last one coconut just because like I it. What are your thoughts?".

Aro really could talk for days without anybody else getting a word in. once he got excited about something you couldn't stop him, he was almost like a berserker on the loose and that was a danger's thing.

'Brother I don't believe that Demetri would take very kindly to you talking over this chambers while he's away, and I don't think you should be 'jumping the gun' as people say now a days, you have no real idea of what will happen in the end brother".

"Jane has always been my successor, Demetri I always thought of as the protector of our family. Being able to find anyone know matter how far away is a very powerful thing. But I never thought of him as my successor, but this mating with the one of a kind woman wolf in history who just so happens to be the beta in the pack where the Alfa will one day be mated to the hybrid half mortal half immortal whose mother is the rare gifted shield whose husband is the powerful mind reader who's sister just so happens to be the all so powerful seer. And to top it all off their father is our beloved friend Carlisle…..it's my dream. Marcus aren't you happy for me… us I meant us". He say the last part quickly.

"Brother not one part of me believes that Caius will agree to this".

"It's just colour's he'll get over it"

"no bother I mean with the woman, his life goal is to rid the earth of the children of the moon and now you want one of them in the same radius as him. I can think of a few different ways this could play out, our brother would want to kill the she wolf, the she wolf would more than likely want to kill him and if not for the fact he wants to kill her, then the fact that he's Caius and Demetri will kill anyone who wants to harm his mate. I can go on brother but I think you understand what I'm getting at."

"Non agitarti, fratello, lo terr'o in Riga. As long as the donna mutaforma is here there will be Peace. Think about, for the first time in our history there will be an alliance with the animals. Having an alliance with them mean a forever link to Carlisle and his coven".

"Have you heard from Demetri or Carlisle?".

"No brother not yet" Aro paused to think for a moment, " but that does sound like a good idea though. I'll give our friend a call after I'm done in here, but really brother" he look another pause and looked up at his brother. Marcus actually thought he may say something practical about all this fiasco. But as usually gods a bitch!. "what colour do you think would look nice I just want them to be happy like me. Oh no, no you don't, don't look at me like I'm ' off my rocker' as they say. I'm not gonna really make changes until they are here, as you said before brother Demetri probably won't enjoy the fact that I redid his room…but really what colour?".

Marcus sighed loudly turned and walked out of the room. But before he felt he stood in the doorway with his back facing 'the crazy man' turned his head slightly not all the way but just enough to see his profile and said. "I don't think he'd be over the moon about a colour called ballet slipper, Felix would never stop talking about it and we both know how brothers can fight. There is a reason I'm suddenly never around when you and Caius get into it. God You both make me hate things". And with that Marcus walk down the corridor to his wing of the castle and shook his head the whole way there.

In the end Aro want with the greens and the white.

The man really did love being in control.

* * *

**Family room**

Carlisle ran his hands through his blond hair, he and this wife turned around so they weren't facing there family. The doctor then turned to his wife with a small smile. "well that didn't go as bad as it could of". Esme returned to small smile and that's when they heard Seth yell.

"yeah the house did get brunt down". She chuckled.

"GET OFF MY SISTER".

The couple then high tailed it to the hospital room.

* * *

**Hospital room**

Leah and Demetri both whipped their heads up to see a fuming Seth in the door way. Demetri untangle himself from Leah and took a step away from her, Leah jumped off the table she was currently sitting on and throw her hands up while getting in between her lover and her brother. 'god fucking damn it, of course.. of course this happens when we're in the middle of a moment. Jesus'.

"Seth it's okay he wasn't hurting me, I'm fine we just a little carried away".

"What do you mean your fine your neck is bleeding". Seth stepped into the room and walked right up to Leah and wipes this hand over the crock of her neck and the showed her his now bloodied hand. Proving that Demetri and taken a bite out of her at some point while they were trying to be interment.

Carlisle and Esme suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Leah stared at her brothers hand in shock. ' he didn't bite me I would of felt it or at least would of noticed it if blood stated to rain down my chest, when did that jackass bite me, he at least could of asked'. Leah turn back to face Demetri who look just as shock as she did.

"When did you bite me?" she said not in an angry tone or an upset one, just a confused one.

"I…I didn't…I..I didn't mean, I'm sorry goccia di pioggia I must have, but I didn't, I didn't realize". Demetri didn't understand what to do, he hadn't bitten her he was sure he hadn't. ' I couldn't of bitten her, I would've done without her consent I didn't teats any blood. Why would I do that to her and why don't I remember'. Demetri was brought back to earth again when he felt a fist slam into the side of this head.

Demetri didn't notice Seth slip around Leah who was still In front of the both. Seth slightly pushed her aside and lunged at the Italian who was just all over his sister. Before Leah could stop her brother he had punch Demetri in the side of the head.

"Non questo di nuovo" Demetri said. The punch didn't send the vampire to the floor but it did almost knock him down though. Demetri rolled his eyes to the ceiling, he was starting to get sick of this kid.

But he would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed by that punch. 'well what do you know. kid's got a arm on him'. he thought trying to steady himself so he didn't topple over onto the floor.

"Seth stop I said he wasn't trying to hurt me, don't get yourself hurt".

The doctor ran up to Seth and put a hand on his shoulder. "Seth please not around your sister".

"She's bleeding the parasite bit her" Seth say sounding disgusted.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't even realize I did"

"He's telling to truth, I didn't know either I didn't even feel him do it… if you hadn't told me but wouldn't of even noticed it".

The doctor want over to Leah and check her neck, at what he was seeing the bite was mostly healed already there wasn't much he could do anyway. "Leah do you feel anything, sick, dizzy, do you feel like you heating up".

"No nothing"

"Interesting" the doc said as he frowned at the almost gone bite mark.

Leah stepped toward her brother and began to talk softly. "Seth it really is okay Demetri won't hurt me…ever. He loves me and I love him back, please just try to not hurt him anymore. I know that I haven't made the last few months easy for anyone but I promise that it's gonna be better now okay, because I'm gonna be better now".

Leah took both of Seth hand in hers. " I know that this is a lot to take and that right now none of this makes any sense and it's confusing. but he's going to be around now. He's the father of my son". Leah then moved his hand down to her stomach. " and this is going to be your nephew, you're gonna be a uncle and he needs his uncle. So please try to be okay with this". Leah says in a soft pleading voice.

Seth looked down at his sisters baby bump like he was contemplating his next move. Then a moment later smiled. ' HA creep Italian leech aside, I'm gonna be a uncle, my sisters having a Buba, holy crap mum's gonna be a grandma, THERE'S GONNA BE A BABY!'. Seth thought to himself.

Seth looked back up at his sister and gave her a comforting hug.

"and now I think we need a start over. I never really had the chance to imagine what the two of you meeting would look like but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it ended up like this. So I will be the one to start mending the bridges". Leah moved around her brother to stand in-between her sibling and her imprint and grabbed both their hands. "Seth this is Demetri the vampire I imprint on, the father of my unborn child and the man who will be with us from now on. Demetri this is my younger brother, the boy who has been looking after me for the past couple of months while I was unable to do so myself, the boy who has manage to piss me off almost every day for the last nineteen years of my like, my pack mate and one of the only people I care most about in this world".

Leah let go of both there's hands and looked between the two of them waiting to see if one of them would do something. Either of them really made eye contact, they glanced at one another every so often but that seemed to be the only thing they were both comfortable with doing really doing at this point. Leah guessed that either though they were both royally pissing her for right now it couldn't be easy for them. Leah decided that because they weren't trying to kill each other at this point to just to say it was a win for tonight and to let their stubbiness go until she wasn't drained from the drama of this night and would yell at them when she was awake enough to do so.

"well I least the two of you aren't ripping the house to shreds I guess that's something". Leah couldn't hold back a yawn. Even though she had slept for ours at a time for the past two days she still felt exhausted.

A wave of sleepiness hit her and it looked like she was about to topple over. Demetri noticed this and took a step towards her and was by her side immediately.

Demetri looked up to Carlisle and Esme Cullen not really sure what to say to them. "I think it's time for la mio goccia di pioggia to get some rest". Demetri gave a quick once over the room then turned back to the couple. "where dose she usually sleep?".

"Carlisle and I are gonna put the two of you up in our room for the time being, it's the one on the other side of the house it's a bit more tucked in so I'll have your privacy."

"Thank you miss Cullen". Demetri gave a small nod and smile like always, polite as ever. There was a reason he was known throughout the vampire would as the nice one out of the volturi.

"ugh!". Seth made a sound of disapprove at the thought of his now pregnant sister and a parasite shaking up in the doctors room.

Leah gave her bother a pointed look that said ' shut up or else' before having yet another wave a tiredness and leaning more into her tall leech.

"It's our pleasure Demetri, now come I'll walk you to our bedroom and Esme will go grab a few more blankets for Leah and like I said we'll get your stuff in the morning". Carlisle and Esme walked out first followed by Leah and Demetri, Seth was the last to leave the room he wanted to be behind the vampire hold on to his sister like she was his property and not a strong wolf who didn't need help walking down a hallway.

Once dawn the hallway Leah moved out of Demetri hold and instead took and hold of this hand as the group turned the corner into the family room where the rest of team 'I hate the volturi' resided in.

Seth want to stand next to his Alfa while Carlisle and Esme led Leah and Demetri through the middle of the room. Demetri lowered his eyes keeping them only on this lupo, he was trying not you meet anyone else's eyes.

Just as they were almost at the other hallway Emmet stepped In front of Demetri with a smug smile glued on this face. Causing the tracker to let go of Leah hand. 'Damn so close…. So, so close'.

"So you impregnated the wolf girl, really Demetri is there no one you won't sleep with'.

"Emmet" Esme snapped yet again

"I would watch it if I were you, tu uomo delle caverne come meathead. You can't live with Felix for over two thousand years and not learn how to take down a Neanderthal. Now step out of my way you brute". Demetri was starting to get agitated.

Jasper got up from his seat and stood to the trackers side getting close to him. "is that blood I smelln', on your lips Mr volturi, three minutes in our home and your already trying to kill innocence. And the mother of your own kin well I think you should feel ashamed".

Just as Demetri was about to go for the southern vampire front he was stooped.

"BOYS!" Esme shouted at her two sons. "move out his way please".

Her two sons moved out the tracker's way and let him pass. Leah grabbed him hand again and proceeded to follow the married couple to their room leaving the extremely unhappy gang of veggie vampire behind to 'wallow in their patheticness'. The volturi guard thought to himself.

Esme want to get them some blankets while Carlisle brought them into the room. "this is where you'll both be staying I'll come in and out every so often to make sure everything is fine and if the two of you would like to adventure outside the room that's fine as well but I will tell you both to be cautious around the others. I think they just need some time to get used to the saturation at hand, but don't stress Esme and I have both made it clear to them that they can't cause any trouble while you're here."

"Thank you Carlisle for your kindness it means a great deal to be especially after our history of sorts".

"It's more than alright, we just want to help". Esme come in with the blankets and placed them on the bad. The doctor and his wife bid them a goodnight and left the two of them along.

Demetri spread the blankets down on the bad for her then helped her into it much to her dismay. "Demetri I am more than capable to climb into a bed on my own. I was getting in and out of bed long before I meet you". The wolf said a little testy

"Goccia di pioggia please don't fight me on this and just let me help you." he seemed tired, not wanting her to fight him on helping her out. 'although I do like a women with fire'.

"Fine but only because I'm tired…and my back hurts a little". Demetri picked her up bridle style an place her on the bed. She let out a small squeak of surprise not expecting him to pick her up, then pulled the covers over her and hopped on the other side of the bed to be as close to her as he could.

The two silently stared at one another, Demetri eyes panned down to his mate's baby bump and moved his hand over in a loving fashion and with his other hand laced it with hers and stated to play with her fingers.

"I missed lying next to you vaniglia, I fantasized about you all the time back in Italy I wanted you so badly".

Leah brought her other hand up to his face a placed it on his cheek rubbing it all so slightly. " I thought of you the entire time to".

"Leah what happened to you while I was gone. By the way they were all talking".

"I know but I don't want to talk about it okay". Leah said cutting him off before he could finish talking.

He decided not to press the matter and wait for another time.

He moved all the way on to his left side now so he was right beside her and she moved on to her right. Demetri lopped him left arm under her neck so she was leaning on it and laid him right around her belly so the palm of his hand was on her back.

She with both her hand clutched his side and tried to pull him into her more than leant her head on his chest.

Leah fell asleep first while Demetri stayed up listening to the sounds of two heart beats. His futura moglie and his son's.

He eventually fell into a blissful sleep to.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi back again! i don't own twilight. **

**please listening to the songs and let me know what you think and like before please leave comments because it's important to me. :)**

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**Angler chapter 10 love my way by the psychedelic furs**

* * *

"I don't like them alone together, it's unnatural'. Jacob said sitting on the end of the couch.

"You want to talk about unnatural dog, where is your nine year old imprint anyway". Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Why are so chill about this, let me guess, to you it's just another baby for you to try to steal". The Alfa said mirroring her smirk.

She gave him a death glare and began to get up when Nessie ran into the room. "is it true, is it true is there gonna be another baby". The little girl said her voice fall of excitement at the thought of there being another kid to play with.

"Umm..well..maybe Ness, we'll just have to see what happens okay". Jacob had no idea what to tell his little imprint, he wanted his bate, his friend to be happy but the truth was he didn't know how he felt about the whole thing.

As much as he loved Leah, this guy could put his imprint in danger just by being around. He may not be a fret but his coven sure is.

"What do you mean?" the little girl looked up at him innocently.

Jacob looked to Edward and Bella for help.

"Hey Honey it's time to go home now okay, it's time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to everyone".

"But mummy he didn't answer my question". Renesmee turned back to Jacob. "will there be another baby like me, if there will be I'll have someone else to play with now". She turned back to her parents with a happy smile.

All the adults in the room looked at each other uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to tell the nine year old.

Carlisle and Esme walked in just at that moment.

'Good news honey it looks like there will be, grandpa Carlisle has been looking after auntie Leah and he says that she and the baby look well". Esme said bending down to pick her up.

"That's good, it isn't easy being the only kid around here" the little girl stopped for a second. "can I touch her belly to see if the baby can move yet, I wanna see if the baby will kick me" 'tee hee'. Nessie giggle the last part hopping she wouldn't say no.

"Maybe when she's feeling little better okay, I'm sure she wouldn't mind". Esme said

"grandma Esme can I have a sandwich please".

Esme looked over to Bella who gave her the okay. Sure sweetie I think we have some honey left". Esme took Nessie to the kitchen while the doc stayed back.

"How long will they be here". Alice said standing next to jasper who looked like he was keeping the room calm.

"Right now I just want to focus on them and the baby and I we will cross that road when we get to it. Until then let's all the carry on like normal".

"For her I won't kill him or at least not right now. But I still don't see why they have to be along together'.

"chill out Seth I mean look on the bright side he can't knock her up twice".

"EMMET" both Carlisle and jasper yelled in unison.

The muscely vampire drew both hand up in front of this chest with a smirk. "sorry, I'm sorry. But I'm not wrong".

"Carlisle what different does that make, how are we meant to be normal around him. Emmet's right they won't stay in your room the whole time, if Aro touches Demetri he'll know every single thing about what happens here and Demetri would be able to hear a lot of what goes on here".

"Edward please" the doc said firmly then stopped talking and looked at his son. "they love their child to and they need help".

Edward looked at his father like he wanted to keep arguing, the two man stared at one another for what to the others in the room seemed like hours. Edward backed down and decided that he knew there was no changes Carlisle mind. If he wanted to help someone he was gonna do it.

"That is the last time we have this discussion, they are both staying and that's it!". It was always strange to everyone when they heard Carlisle raise this voice. Even though it wasn't loud they still could never get used to it. Being so calm and collected you would never expect it.

"their both trying to sleep now so you all need to be less loud okay".

"Wait Demetri sleeps now, when did that happen". Rosalie ask now sitting on Emmet leg.

"I told you all when Aro called he said Demetri had been exhibiting weird behavior. Well sleeping was one of them".

"So he wasn't lying about that, fine but this could still be some sort of a disgusting plan it get closing to us". Bella said from the couch.

The doctor was about to talk when a happy little Renesmee ran in with a half-eaten honey sandwich. She ran and jumped up into her father's arm with a smile while managing to drip honey on his shirt arm.

"Edward I think it's time we get her to bed". Bellea stood and grabbed her daughter out of his Edward's arms and started walking down stairs to the door, Edward stayed back a moment.

"Carlisle we'll stop by every so often but as long as he's here and as long as we don't trust him Where going to keep our distance. It's better this way for Renesmee, Jacob will agree". Edward looked over to Jacob who was standing by Seth and leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I know he says he loves my bate but I don't know him enough to trust him, or at least to trust him yet".

Edward nodded to Jacob then left to go find his wife and daughter.

"You're not going with them dog?" Rosalie said with a bitchy tone.

"No, I think if it's all good I might hang back and make sure Leah won't be attacked by a psychopathic Italian".

"Yes that's fine, Seth I guess you'll be staying to". Seth nodded at the doctor "okay then then you'll go grab the both of you some blankets then".

Just as Carlisle was leaving Seth stopped him. "wait so the baby…it's fine, it's healthy there's nothing wrong with it?".

The doc smiled.

'Yes boys I've done some tests the baby seems healthy, other than the odd grow spurt it looked like it will be like a normal pregnancy".

Seth actually smile at the news of Leah's baby being healthy. As much as he hated Demetri he still wanted his sister to be happy and by the end of this he gonna have a nephew.

'Ha I'm gonna be an uncle" he said happily.

* * *

**The next morning bedroom: Demetri  
**

'what the hell is that sound, it that birds what the hell are birds doing in my room'. Demetri thinks as he slowly wakes up from yet another one of his stupid dream blackouts… or at least that's what Demetri calls them. he still didn't give a shit what was cursing them but if did know he wanted them to stop.

Demetri slowly opened his eyes only to realize that he wasn't in this bedroom and then realized that he had fallen asleep again. 'god damn it again' he thought.

He felt something under his chin, he bent his head down slightly only to catch the scent of a very strong vanilla smell. He moved his head away and looked down at his bellissime donne lupo he dropped a kiss on her head and carefully untangle his arms from under her neck and from around her perfectly fall baby bump.

'I still really can't believe I'm having son and my son is inside of the first wolf women in history. How the god damn hell am I meant to be a father, babies their so small and floppy, what if I dropped him or he flips out of my hands while I'm trying to calm him down because he's screaming because his father forgot to change him or feed him, but I guess I'll know if I forgot to feed him because then I wouldn't have to change him. Shit I was not prepared for this'. Demetri signed hoping that he would never ever drop his boy on the floor or in dirt or mud.

He took another deep breath then something caught this ears. he brightly smiled knowing what that sound was. He moved down a little on the bed and leaned in to her bump and listened to the tiny beat of his sons heart.

'well even If I have the option I still wouldn't go anywhere how could I. I love Leah and our little bat in the cave, being away from her almost destroyed me literally I became close to dying and I'm already dead'. Demetri looked at his hands and had a thought.

'I wonder if he could get his teeny tiny finger around my mine. I wonder if he'll have little bitty finger nails, would he be able to scratch me with them' the tracker grinned at the thought of a mini little guy no bigger than a rabbit doing any sort of damage to anyone. 'Could he even be able to lift his wee head or roll over, god I can't wait to hear his laugh, if it's anything like Leah's it would be beautiful. I can still hear her laughing on the river back that night, I tried to forget, it drown it out, but it always seemed to fill the silence in my head when I didn't want to think about her anymore'.

Demetri carefully got up from the bed trying not to wake up his baby mamma. He want to grab one of this books until he realised that he'd left this bags in the parked car out in the woods. He silently caused himself for being a jackass. ' I should of just went and got them last night when she had fallen asleep so I wouldn't have to leave her alone now. Well shit looks like I'm gonna have to go out there with the veggie idiots and try not to get murdered before I actually meet my son. I mean it's not like any of them could really take me on anyway, I'm practically a trained assassin I've killed thousands with even trying…. To that I say come at me sons of bitches'.

Demetri pulled the covers a bit more over Leah. His way of trying to make her more comfortable, he walked to the door and open it trying to do it in a way that didn't alert any one close to the bedroom.

'come on, come on everybody be out no one be home, come on'. He stepped out the door and walked into the hallway, he turned the corner leading in to the family room and paused at the entrance to make sure he was alone.

He moved his eyes around the room only to spy two sleeping wolfs on the sofas. 'shit' he thought.

'I don't need my future bother in law the useless dumbass and the other dog waking up and interrogating me, okay Demetri slowly make your way to the stairway and push down the urge to spit on them'.

He got down case one without being detected before he went down the second one he decided to look out the window to see if any of them were out there. When he couldn't see anyone he decide just to use this gift. He didn't know why he just didn't use in the first place he guessed it was because all his thought were on Leah and there pea in the pod, to actually think straight.

He already knew that the two animals were pass out on the couches so that was to down. He found the mind molested and miss frigid at their home with their little hybrid. Well he guessed belle was there he couldn't really see her, her being a shield and all. the doctor and his wife where up in his office with the blond Cullen the one married to the idiot Cullen. And the idiot Cullen was with the other two Cullen's out the back of the house.

Since no one had figure out he was up yet he knew this would be the perfect time to find his things. If he was fast enough hopefully he would be back before any of them noticed.

He bolted out the house trying not to drew any attention and within minutes was at the car. He pulled one of his bags over this shoulder and grabbed the other one and placed that on the ground next to him. Then he pulled out the smaller one which heled his paintings and notepads. That one he was afraid of damaging the most to him it had sentimental value.

He picked up the other one and sprinted back to the house he stopped at the tree line just outside of it and like before used to gift to ensure that it was safe to proceed.

Everyone hadn't moved from their places so Demetri ran up the stairs once again stopping to make sure he didn't wake the chihuahuas walked across the room and made it back before she woke up.

Demetri put his bags down only to realize that he was missing something. On the strap of one of his bags there was a scarf tide to it. He had brought it many, many years ago in Egypt when he was still with Amun and his coven.

He couldn't really remember when but at some point he had tide the scarf to the strap of his bag he wasn't sure why but he did. After time he kind of just forgot it was there, he turn around to the door thought ' god damn it' and walked back over to it. He stopped at the family room doorway again the before trying not to wake the Pomeranian's. He looked down to the ground to see to was in the middle of the floor.

'of course you did didn't you, you had to be in the middle of the fucking floor'. He stalked over to it picked it up and began to walk back over to the hallway when this already cold blood turned to ice.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

The tracker shut his eyes tightly.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'Well no use needing to be careful now'.

The sound of his phone alerted the two sleeping boy who both sprung up from their beds and jumped to their feet. When they saw the vampire standing there they both froze, neither of them were sure if they should go after him or not so everybody just stood.

Demetri let the phone call ring out. He wasn't sure who it was but they would have to wait, especially if it were master Aro. He didn't think the two French bulldogs behind him would take kindly to him openly talking to the man who almost killed them all, right in front of them.

'God help me if they decide they had a few words for him themselves'.

After it had rung out he slowly turned around to face the both of them. hoping it wouldn't come to blows he didn't want to wake Leah up, he didn't want one of the first things he did to be have Leah watch him put those two dogs down. Or at least not this earlier in their relationship.

So he decide fake politeness was the way to go.

"Boys my apologies it was not my intention to wake the both of you up".

Once again they both stared at the vampire not completely sure how to talk to him. Seth was the one to break the ice.

"Why didn't you want us to wake us Ha, thought you'd nibble on us ha".

Demetri looked at Seth trying to hid his amusement, he didn't need blue's clues over there having a hissy fit.

"You may not believe me but I've never been that hungry before" He said with a smug grin.

"Where's Leah" the Alfa ask.

"I left her sleeping I didn't want to wake her, which reminds me I have to get back to her now so good day to the both of you". He turns and walks away but stops to look over his shoulder. "You may not see us for a little while, it has been decided that she and little B need their rest, I drought she'll want to leave the room anyway with the others around she told me yesterday that she didn't know if it was her pregnancy or the smell that was making her sick".

"You can't keep me from seeing my sister leech, and who is little B, that's not what you calling my nephew it is?". Seth said already frustrated by Demetri's presences.

"First of all yes I can…but I won't because I have an suspicion that, that wouldn't go down very well with my Leah and the last thing she needs is stress. Funnily enough stress is the very reason why I don't want you around her but I'm the responsible for her happiness now it is my child she carry's after all. So it's whatever she wants".

Seth and Jacob both grimace at the part about her carrying his offspring.

"and as for little B…. no little B that's just a nickname. We haven't talked about the name our son will have yet but I'm sure my Leah has a few ideas already. I think it's safe to assume that whatever we pick for him will be fitting".

"you won't be safe for much longer if you keep calling her my Leah". Jacob said trying to not lose his temper.

Demetri smile at them telling himself that he should just bite his tongue and go back to Leah.

"Oh but you couldn't hurt me, you would never hurt her like that would you. murdering her imprint while she was pregnant, we all know that, that would kill her wouldn't it. Would you do that to your pregnant friend, would you leave that little boy fatherless, would you tell him the truth about what happened to me, or would you just kill him to?".

Jacob want right up to Demetri there face's only inches away.

"Who was that calling you Demetri one of your masters asking you what you've found out about us Ha spy". Jacob said slowing with an accusatory tone.

The trackers grin dropped from his face.

'How dare this pug question my faithfulness to Leah. He didn't know what I want through being away from her. I think it's time to put a mussel on the mute'.

he looked and the man in front of him then moved his eyes to the younger one then back at Jacob again. " I think you should be extra curious about how you speak about my loyalty to my mate snoopy. It wouldn't be safe for you…".

Demetri stopped mid-sentence, he'd heard movement from the other room. Leah was waking up and he wanted to be there when she did.

Demetri's grin reappeared. "well I guess that's my cue sorry boys I kind of need to be there for my vaniglia when she wakes up. Can't have her thinking she been abandon now can I".

"You piece of shit you can't just….". Seth didn't get to finish.

"Can't what love my mate care about her safety want to protect my son".

Jacob and Seth looked at each other still looking unconvinced.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got la mia futura moglie to look after". He turned and walked away without looking back he said. "good day to you beagles".

the tracker headed back to the room with a big grin on his face.

'fucking dogs they piss me off more than anything but god are they fun to screw with'.

* * *

**Outside Jacob and Seth**

The boys couldn't be in that house any longer with him in it so they want outside. They thought it be best if they didn't lose it and phase in the living room. Both boys leapt of the porch steps and landed on their feet.

They started pacing back and forth both trying to calm down.

"I hate him I really do".

"Did You hear the way he was calling her 'my Leah' he was just doing that to get a rise out of us".

"That son of a bitch is gonna be in our lives forever now, ya know, no getting read of him now".

"What the hell do we tell the others, especially Sam he isn't gonna take this well. His ex with a vampire, his ex-having the baby of a vampire, he's gonna want blood for this".

"Hey Jacob Sam has fuck all to do with this, why would he even care he has Emily now he's made it pretty clear he doesn't give a shit about Leah by the way he's treated her".

Seth may have seemed like there was good will towards the former pack leader and he may have understood that Sam couldn't have chosen who he imprinted on. But Seth thought that Sam didn't have to act like Leah was a rock in his shoe.

After Sam had called it quits with Leah nether Leah or Seth had heard from him for a long time. Not being wolfs yet they couldn't be told of the imprint or anything else.

It drove Leah insane not knowing what was going on with him, not knowing why he broke up with her. When she found out that Sam was then trying to date their cousin Emily, Leah was inconsolable. She was filled with this burning rage that even Seth couldn't calm her down from.

When Emily told Leah that she had no interest in going after Sam it did little to ease her still knowing that Sam proffered her cousin over the girl he'd been in a loving caring relationship with for over three years.

But at least she could get same sleep at night knowing that for cousin who was more like a sister infect the closes thing Leah could ever have to a sister would betray her in that way. Emily knew that is she pursued Sam back it would destroy her loving cousin more than anything.

And Leah knew that, that's why it was so crushing when she did.

When the news came in that Emily had been mauled by a bare Leah was a wreck she went to the hospital the moment she had been told but was turned away by Emily's mother saying that Emily didn't want to see anyone. Leah understood not wanting to course any stress on her cousin she left saying she'd be back when it was okay with Emily.

Unbeknownst to Leah the real reason Emily had ask her mother to tell Leah to leave was because Sam had come as well to beg her forgiveness. He had lost his temper and hurt Emily in a gruesome way resulting in a terrible permanent scare.

Emily didn't want Leah to come into the room and see Sam by her bedside. Knowing it would hurt Leah, Emily couldn't have her cousin knowing that she was growing close to Sam and she knew that they were going to end up together.

When Leah found out that Sam and Emily where infect a couple it absolutely annihilated any friendship she had with her cousin. She was so heartbroken and confused, how could Emily do that to her, she knew how much she cared and loved Sam why would she hurt her like this.

Emily had apologized and apologized and even Sam had tried to but she was too far gone to be reasoned with.

Without the knowledge of about imprinting Leah just assumed that they didn't give a shit about her and that screw her if she couldn't get over it. In Leah's mind they had each other so she didn't matter anymore.

But she really became bitter when she and Seth then want though the transformation. To Leah her life was destroyed that day, she had her future taken away she was gonna go to college and be a teacher, she had her privacy stolen she couldn't have her friends because it got too hard to keep explaining why she was never around or why she was so angry all the time. No Sam no Emily and worst of all the one person she loved most her father all gone, On top of it she was the only shifter women in history. She had never felt of alone.

"he may not care about Leah or her imprinting but he's sure as shit gonna care about the vampire aspect of this. if His ex- girlfriend imprinting on a flea isn't enough to set him off the half mosquito half puppy she's carrying defiantly will. We both know he's not gonna let this go he's gonna want to see her when he finds out".

"He's not coming anywhere near her if I have something to do with it, he already broke my sister once. We're not in his pack anymore he doesn't order us around now so he'll just have to stay out of it".

"Seth we both know it's not gonna be that easy and what should we say to Quil and Embry because their gonna wonder why we haven't phased in the last three day. The good news is that everyone's so completely focused on the wedding that no one's even notice Leah's been gone so that buys us some time to figure out a plan".

"Jacob…..do you think he'll try to kill her". Seth ask with all seriousness, it wasn't hard to notice that he was trying not to sound like he was gonna go on a rampage if it came to anything that involved his sister being hurt.

"I would never ever let that happen" Jacob thought for a moment before talking again they needed to start forming a plan and fast. "I think we should tell Quil and Embry let them in on it. They wouldn't say anything unless I told them to. We will get them to help cover it up for now until enough people know about it so it's not a secret anymore. we'll tell them what to tell people if they start asking about her, this needs to be handled careful this could get ugly if it isn't".

* * *

**The bedroom**

Once Demetri was back inside the room he spotted Leah sitting up on the edge of the bed with her hair looking all wild like a birds nest. He wondered how she managed to do that he wasn't gone that long was he.

"Morning mia amate did you have a nice sleep ?" he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

He could tell she hadn't been awake for long maybe two three minutes at the most.

'God she looks lovely when she wakes up in the mornings I feel like I could marvel in her beauty for ever, if I had stayed I would of got to see her like this the morning after…well to wake up would to mean we had actually gotten around to sleeping that night…which oh we did not!'.

"The unbelievable happened I got a full night sleep without waking up in the god damn middle of the night needing to up chuck bio which would burn my front to all hell making me think that my mouth was a portal to the devils layer". Leah said still looking like she was trying to wake up.

"Oh so a really good sleep then"

Leah laughed at her Italian sweetheart lightly kissing his lips with a sort smile.

"I like your bed hair amore but I do believe I've seen this before though or at least the hair you had after our first night together'.

Leah blushed at the memory of that night by the river, she really did have knots for days. She couldn't figure out how he manage to mess her hair up so badly she guessed it was all the time he ran his fingers through it that couldn't done it. She hated her short hair but at least it was easy to brush.

He started giving her light pecks along her neck which made her giggle and slightly push him away a little.

"That tickles quite it"

"No"

Demetri jumped on her and both fell back on the bed which made Leah even laugh harder. He moved just the top part of his body over hers to avoid bumping her baby bump he didn't want to squash his son.

"No ha-ha…. It's to ha-ha either for this hah aha stop it stop your gonna make me pee myself". Leah couldn't stop laughing it had been so long since she had felt this happy with anyone.

Demetri stopped after about twenty more seconds of this and the couple just looked at each other, then Leah suddenly looked serious. She sat up on the bed with her hands over her mouth looking around almost frantically.

Demetri realized what was happening and looked around for a bin or a bucket. He saw a bin in on far corner of the room and dived for it. He grab for it and held it up to her she grabbed both side of the bin and threw up into it.

He continued to hold it for her so she wouldn't drop it. After he realized that she had a good hold on it he let it go and sat back next to her to hold her hair back for her so she wasn't sick in it.

This continued for a while but After she was done Demetri put the bin down next to the bed and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her face with.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" She said sounding sickly.

"Don't be lupo" Demetri looked down to see she had gotten some on herself. "goccia di pioggia why don't we get you cleaned up".

Leah looked at her arm only to realize that she had indeed got some puke on herself.

Demetri helped her off the bed and took her into the bathroom the doctor and this wife had.

"what would you proffer my amore a bath or a shower".

"A bath I think that way I can have bubbles"

Demetri kissed her neck and stated the bath for her while she brushed the knots out of her hair.

While the bath was filling Demetri came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "let me help you get undressed cosa carina, it's the least I could do for you".

"Demetri I am more than capable of taking off my own clothes'.

"Ah yes but have you ever taking off your own clothes while pregnant and hopping into the bath ha".

"No I have not but that doesn't mean I need help".

"Please lupo you may slip or topple over and hurt yourself or little B". then with a smirk he said. "it's not like I haven't seen you naked before".

Leah was starting to get annoyed now. ' it's just like a man to think I can't look after myself isn't it, you'd think growing up around man and being in a pack that consist of man they wouldn't just think of me as a damsel in distress well you'd be wrong because no matter how much I talk back and run and kick ass I'm still just another girl. Well fuck'em because Leah Clearwater ain't no damsel'.

"Demetri" she said his name in a firm voice. " I told you I am fine I don't need help taking my clothes off alright!".

"Lupo don't be that way let me make it better I'll take mine off first". He said starting to unbutton his shirt.

"No it would not hel….".

'wait what take his clothes off '. Leah spun around to him with her mouth open.

"Come on did you really think I was gonna let you take a bath on you own. You could get hurt". Demetri said taking off his coat jacket and expensive shirt letting it fall to the ground all while smirking.

"In their bathroom"

"yes"

"where the sound will carry, no we are not having sex in there".

"First of all you were fine with it last night when we were in the medical room with a bunch of people outside the door including the Cullen's your brother your Alfa and a child. Secondly no I don't mean sex I just mean a bath together. I…I just want to feel close to you again to feel you to be near you". Demetri started kissing her neck again but more passionate this time.

"Besides can we even have sex while your pregnant could that harm little B, maybe we should ask Carlisle when where done here".

"We are not asking him that he doesn't need to know what we do together."

"Vaniglia I don't think he's gonna be to surprise about me wanting to have sex with my mate. It's not like he hasn't worked out how you became pregnant, he is a doctor".

"Fine, just a bath okay"

"Okay" he started to help her out of her closes once they were both unclothed he hopped in first then helped her in.

He sat down then helped her sit down in-between his legs, then laid her head back on his chest. The pare sat in the bathtub for a while relaxing, either of them wanted to get out of the water but Demetri knew that sooner or later the water was getting cold and Demetri didn't want Leah to possibly catch something.

But in the end Demetri decide that the water wasn't cold yet and he wanted to enjoy his imprint before he had to help her out of the bathtub

* * *

**Several minutes later**

"Why do you have two bath robes with you?". Leah said tying the belt of the posh Italian bathrobe her baby daddy had given to her seemingly out of nowhere.

"Because I didn't know how long I'd be gone for"

Leah laugh at his answer "that still doesn't answer my question".

"Fine it was just in case I spilled on the other one, as a vampire we may not perspired but our clothes can still get dirty".

"Spill what….?" she laughed again then stopped abruptly realizing what he would be spilling on it.

The room want quite with an awkward stillness.

'GOD NO break the silence Demetri you can do it distract her with something keep being adorable. Bring up the baby, bring up something funny, what the hell is funny in my life, nothing's funny I kill people. Someone fricking help me over here, God damn it where the fuck is Felix when you need him. FELIX, FELIX YES MY FRIEND FELIX. A Felix story… good'.

"I have a shorty robe"

"What! Why"

"Felix my best friend back home he got me one for a gag gift, thought it be funny". Demetri paused an even bigger smile broke out across his face at the memory. " well the joke ended up being on him because I like it and oh yes I've worn it many, many times and yes I bought it with me".

"No you did not bring it with you!, you have not worn it Ahhh show me". Leah let out a happy little squeal.

"Yes I did bring it and I have worn it more when once and I have no shame in it cos I look good".

"WHERE HAVE YOU WORN IT?"

"My chambers. sometimes I bring with me on missions. The throne room once". He says casually.

Leah happily squealed again loving this, what she was haring, she honestly didn't remember when she had laughed so had ever in her life. She couldn't remember when someone had made her this happy, even with Sam she had never laughed this hard she wondered if it was possibly to go into labor…from laughing to hard.

"Why did you wear it to work?"

"Felix it was his doing, I had lost a bet so I had to".

"Well"

"well what?". Demetri knew well and what he just wanted her to ask.

"What happened? When you wore it to the fancy room".

"Throne room". He said with a laugh.

"Ya throne room what happened?".

"Well…I walked in to the throne and stood next to Felix like always and for the first few minutes know one notice me because to everyone it was just a normal day so no one expected it. So I'm standing next to Felix who was trying so hard not to laugh, we wanted to see how long I could be there without being seen".

Leah was getting inpatient.

'Yes, yes you're in the robe your next to Felix come on what else?"

Demetri smirk at her.

"So I was in the room and the first to notice was Alec, now he didn't say anything when he saw me he kind of just froze after, a minute or two I could see he was trying not to laugh he didn't want to be the one to drew the attention to me. He knew he'd be in trouble with Jane if he did and god forbid he upset jane. he isn't allowed to have fun without her or at least that's what Felix and I think".

"Crapper get off the pot".

Demetri laughed again "okay, okay I'm sorry. Anyway in the end it was Heidi who outed me. When she saw me she wolf whistle which alerted the attention of everybody else including the masters. Well master Marcus looked amused, you wouldn't of been able to notice if you didn't know him, he didn't really show it though he hardly dose show emotion but I'll tell you why another time. Master Aro now he was amused once again he didn't say anything either more than likely from trying not to laugh, the man has an image to protect. But master Caius".

"But master Caius what?"

"Oh ya he scream at me, telling me that it was improper of me to do this and to take it off, but how I was I meant to know he meant go back to my room and take it off". There was another long pause. "and so I did".

"You didn't, not in the... ".

"yep right there right then, in front of everybody and no I was not wearing anything underneath".

Leah through her hand over her mouth trying not to scream, she didn't want to alert anyone in to think that she was in danger.

"What..ha-ha..happened..ha..then...hahaha …then?"

"He screamed at me to put it back on. By the time I did Felix was pretty much on the floor master Marcus was still looking at me with a hint of a smile. Master Aro was almost falling out of his chair with laughter. I don't believe it was so much for me as much for master Caius's reaction to it. Aro loves it when Caius loses it. It was a good day".

Leah through her head back and started clapping her hands she was laughing hysterically. Just the images along where enough to make her ribs hurt. She put her hand on her sides on sat down on the bed trying to stop her laughter.

Demetri sat down next to her, took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "I will never tier of your laugh il mio amore".

"Okay so what we do we do now goccia di pioggia, we could read or talk some more we could have another bath together cos that was fun".

"You know what we really need to do though".

"have sex". Demetri once again said casually.

"Ha-ha no, no not that. We need to do the hard thing now. This is gonna be the hardest part of my pregnancy. Well other than the labor bit that I'm not looking ford to at all. Can you guess what it is'.

"What?".

"…. We have to tell my mum".


	11. Chapter 11

**hi all. i don't own twilight, please leave comments it's important. please listen to the songs i pick out for the chapters and let me know what you think of it. and I've made an reference to me favorite vampire movie of all time. so let me know if you can spot it out. cheers :).**

* * *

**Chapter 11 wish' and hope' by the Merseybeats**

* * *

**Outside**

Seth and Jacob where still outside when the other three Cullen's who were out the back of the house came around to the front. Jasper and Emmet were throwing a ball around and Alice was sitting on the sidelines yelling stuff out and joking around with them. after they had their fun they decided to go around to the front of the house thinking they could hear talking.

They came around the corner to see Seth and Jacob both pacing back and forth looking extremely bothered by something or someone… and they think they knew who.

"hi boys everything all good here" Jasper said walking up to them.

"It be better if my future brother in law wasn't a god damn shit sucking vampire, no a fence you guys. I'm just having a hard time dealing with this".

"It's alright Seth we know, where not the happiest about it either". Alice said with a understanding smile.

"I mean it's not that I don't want my sister to be happy cos I do… but why him. out of every coven of vampire's in the fricking world why Oh why did she have to imprint on one of them… a volturi…there's just so many covens…..and it had to be that one….why". Seth said in a whiny voice.

"Hey it could be worse".

"How Emmet, how could this be any worse?". Jacob said sounding very tried, he really didn't have time for the big vampire antics.

"it could be twins"

"Ughh why would you say that, COME ON". Seth didn't enjoy the thought of that one bit.

Jasper elbowed his brother in the side trying to tell him to shut up and to not make this worse for the young wolf.

"I'd feel better if… you know… I knew what he was doing while he was here ya know… or not doing what. that make me feel kinda better". Seth shrugged.

"Like rules" a chipper Alice piped up.

"yeah rules I guess. I mean if he's really her imprint then fine he won't hurt her but that still doesn't make me trust him…. it still doesn't mean he won't hurt us".

"Okay then we should go to Carlisle and ask him to talk to Demetri about some rules. I think that would make all of us feel a bit better. Wouldn't you fellas agree". She finished with a nod and the group want upstairs to find the Carlisle and tell him what they've come up with.

* * *

**In the house**

They found Carlisle with his wife and Rosalie in his office. he'd been in there for hours, trying to find anything that could explain Demetri's behavior. He already read several books trying to find something that could at least point him in the right direction of what he was looking for.

He decided to wait until Demetri was up to actually sitting down with the doctor and really going through everything that had happened to him. Aro had mention that it had been going on for at least two months, so that would of meant it more than likely had everything to do with Leah imprinting on Demetri. The doctor thought to himself as he was flipping through page after page.

Rosalie was in the corner looking on the computer searching for legends about vampires and shifters having children together. Trying to find anything that could help them understand what they would be up against.

"Carlisle I've been thinking" Esme said walking over to her husband, she had been helping him research possibility's for what could be going on. She also was going through some baby books and highlighting little notes that could help out Leah. "maybe we should call Amun he's been around for over three thousand years he's been alive longer then the Romanian coven he may know something. He's also the man who turned Demetri he could be a great help".

"I think your right, he could be a help to us he must know something, three thousand years is a long time". Carlisle dropped a kiss on his wife head. " I'll speak to Demetri a bit more to see if I can find anything else out before we call in for more help. I'm not sure how willing Amun will be to help us out after the volturi incident. Benjamin on the other I think would be very interested in all of this, Demetri is tactically his brother who he's never met before. I think he's love knowing about this a… wolf imprinting on a vampire that's unheard of more so then Renesmee".

The doctor want to put this book away then sat down by his computer.

"and the baby being once again a hybrid would be something he'd find fascinating. a baby that really is his nephew and Amun's grandson. We'll tell them eventually we just need to make sure Demetri and Leah are fine with it".

The other's walked into his office and want straight over to the doctor.

"Carlisle we've all been talking and we think we've come up with something that should make Demetri being here a little more bearable". Alice said with a smile.

"Okay but how about we take this into the living room where it a bit more roomier".

Everyone agreed and made their way in to the family room.

* * *

**a few minutes later**

"You want me to make up some rules for him?". The doctor ask leaning against the fireplace in the living room.

"Yep, there doesn't have to be many of them but just enough to know that he isn't up to something". Alice said sounding proud of her idea.

"Just a little something to make everybody feels a little better about him being here Carlisle". Jasper said sitting next to his wife on the sofa. "it help me out quit a bit". He said with a small smirk.

"Alright what kind of rules then, we don't want him to feel trapped here so just the essential things. things that would make everybody feel safer okay". The doc looked to his family who all agreed.

"Well know killing should be the first one, I mean come on who didn't see that coming". Rosalie said sitting with her arms and legs crossed.

"No going near humans at all while he's here not until we can trust him not to do anything". Emmet said standing behind Alice and jasper.

"No telling Aro things that he doesn't need to no, we get that he hast to be in touch with Aro so he doesn't get suspicious. but that doesn't mean Demetri should be telling him things about us. It's bad enough that with just a look of the hand Aro can see everything already so we don't need Demetri filling in the gapes". Alice said.

"Does anyone think he'll go through our stuff?. cos if you all do that should be a rule".

"Emmet I don't believe Mr volturi would go through our belongings". Jasper said still sitting next to Alice.

"What if he gets bored and decides to snoop, I mean there's really not much he could find that he could use for anything. But it still be weird".

They heard Leah laugh from the other room, all heads turned in the direction of the sound. Leah was laughing and clapping at something they all thought she sounded happy.

"What is going on in there" Emmet said almost in disbelief that the tracker could make the wolf laugh like that.

"She sounds happy". Rosalie said still gazing in the direction of the bit bedroom.

Alice turned her head to see Seth with a strange expectation on his face. Like he was battling being happy for her and being worried. To Alice he looked sad but with a sense of relief like he knew Demetri really wouldn't hurt her and that she was safe. Almost like he was okay with this. Alice may not be able to see the shifter future but she knew that in the end Seth would come to terms with it and they'll all be fine.

Then Demetri's laugh could be heard, not as loud as Leah but they could kind of hear him. Seth's face turned to annoyed instead of the calm look he was just sporting.

"And no touching her, he touches her to much I don't like it". Seth said standing next to Jacob.

"Chill little bro cos it's a bit late for that". Emmet once again received another gab in the ribs.

At that moment Demetri came out from the bedroom and stepped into the living room with the rest of the house, Still wearing his robe.

Seth and Jacob both jump up at his sudden appearance.

"Demetri good morning I trust you and Leah slept well".

"Yes, thank you Carlisle it was a nice sleep" he then looked over to Seth and stared right into his eyes. "a very nice sleep". He draw that part out to get under Seth's skin.

It worked.

Seth gave a low growled at the tracker how smile.

"Is there something you needed flea or has Leah finally come to her senses and told you to piss off". Demetri didn't look up at the Alfa he just started gazing at the back of his hand like they weren't worth this time.

"No actually but my Leah dose, that's why I'm out here". Demetri was cut off by an angry sounding Seth.

"First of all stop saying my Leah, she's not your Leah she wasn't your Leah before you came and she still isn't. second of all where did that robe come from, do all you Italians just carry posh looking clothes around with you guys all the time or something. and lastly if anyone's gonna do stuff for my sister it's gonna be me or her Alfa, now what does she want me to do for her cos the last thing we need is you running around doing god knows what".

Demetri smirked

"Actually the reason I'm out there is to make you do the thing for Leah anyway so that should make you happy".

"Oh of course you would wouldn't you, the father finally shows up and does fuck all for the woman carrying his child. I can't believe I expected anything from you, why don't you do it". Seth sounded like he didn't really know what he wanted from Demetri. he started to slowly make his way over to the tracker.

"Seth dude your all over the place". Emmet said with a giant grin.

Jasper got up just in case it was needed and Emmet just looked happy about the whole thing.

"First of all you Chinese crested dog you didn't expect anything of me let's put that our there shall we and second of all I don't think you'd want me doing it".

"and why is that?"

"Because I don't believe your mother would be okay with me 'a random red eyed vampire' showing up randomly to where ever she is and telling her it's best she came with me because it hast to do with her only daughter. I think she'd freak out wouldn't you."

The doctor stepped in between the two in case Seth lunged at Demetri for mentioning his mother, Which Seth almost did.

"Wait, what mum?".

"Yes piccolo marmocchio she wants her mother. Leah wants to tell her about me and our little pepperoncino before she gets any bigger. Leah wants to be the one to tell her instead of your mother noticing the baby bump and going into shock. Now how did your sister put ' so she doesn't go ape shit' I think, my baby mama has such a way with words doesn't she".

Demetri finished off with a smug grin and his signature one arm behind his back.

"well if Leah wants our mum here I'll pick her up but I don't think you should be here when I bring her, she's gonna take the pregnancy hard enough it wouldn't be good if she found out about you all at that same time cos I don't know if she'd handle it".

"I agree completely".

"oh of cause you would wouldn't you, you, wait what you do?". Seth was actually surprised by this, he didn't aspect Demetri to be fine with it. Seth was a little pissed off that Demetri wasn't a little pissed off by this, he wanted to annoy him.

It failed.

"why wouldn't I agree, if your mother isn't fine with this it would put stress on Leah and could make the pregnancy harder for her. So until Leah is okay with her mother knowing about my existence she's going to keep me under her hat".

"Oh okay, I just didn't expect"

"didn't Expect what , me not to want to put presser on my vaniglia while she is already in a fragile state, while under presser she could get hurt and that would hurt little B. Well not on my watch she won't".

Everybody stared at Demetri in shock, no one thought that he would actually be so invested in the life of a wolf imprint or not. Jacob would never say it out lord but he was pretty impressed with him, for the first time in days he really didn't feel worried about Demetri hurting her. He felt like he understood a lot better now, now that he knows the imprint does go both ways he may get some sleep now.

"Well okay then" Jacob grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "I'll go grab her for you guys, Seth you'd like to stay here or come with me".

Seth thought for a moment before talking. "I'll stay here I wanna ask Leah what she's gonna say to her, maybe work out a game plan or something".

"kay well I'll go get her, I'll tell her Leah's feeling better and wants to see her, be back soon". And with that Jacob was out the door.

There was an awkward feeling in the room they all just sat or stood in silence for a few seconds until Seth brock it.

"Well I'm going to see Leah" Seth walked part Demetri straight in to see his sister.

Before the doctor could say anything to Demetri Emmet beat him to it.

"but really dude…..where did that robe came from".

* * *

**Bedroom**

Seth softly knock on the slightly open bedroom door and smiled at his sister who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Leah patted the spot next to her on the bed.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "so…what are you going to say to her?. Ya know about Demetri and little B".

"you're calling him little B now too?"

"Ya I guess it's kind of cute….but you're not really naming him that though right?".

"ha-ha no, no little B's just a nick name until we name him"

"have you thought of any names yet…for little B.. ya know a real name?". both siblings laughed, Seth missed this sister like this. He missed the both of them laughing like this and having an actual take they hadn't had one since the royal vamp convention. They were the longest two months of this life.

"no not yet I want it to just come to me ya know, like maybe I'm reading or there's a song on the radio and they say a name then I'm like 'that's the one!'. I think it be nice, give us a good memory". Leah was kind of gazing in to nowhere with a faraway look.

"Seth after me"

"Hahaha oh ya I'm sure Demetri would love that".

The two sat in a comfortable quietness for serval seconds.

"Leah"

"Yes Seth"

"Are you happy…does he make you happy?"

The siblings looked at one another for moment before Leah started to talk again.

"Yes Seth he does, he really does".

Seth took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shut them hard for around five seconds then opened them, he took one more breath and looked directly into his sister's eyes so she knew he was serious.

"then I'm really happy for you sis". Seth bent his head down for a moment looking guilty, he gazed back up to Leah with a sad little smile he look Leah's hand and held it, he gave it a squeeze. "Leah I'm so sorry I wasn't as nice to you as I should have been when all that stuff with Sam want down…I didn't realize how hard it really was for you. Mum just told me it was a young love thing and that you'll get over it in time. I should of started defending you a lot sooner not just after he started being with cousin Emily. I hated him when he started going out with her right Infront of you, I hated her too for saying that she wouldn't and then did and then when she did you found out through someone else, it was hard cos of her being our cousin and all, but I did, I did hate them. If I could go back and tell you that sooner I would, instead of you thinking that you were alone and that no one gave a shit."

Leah looked like she was trying not to cry. She was getting what had wanted for so long, someone was finally saying they were sorry. someone was finally apologizing for her hurt and pain but there was a problem.

it was the wrong person who was sorry.

Leah never thought Seth did anything wrong when it came to him being sympathetic and caring. Sam maybe Emily maybe the boy's yes and even Jacob But Seth no.

'Seth may have not been totally understanding through it all but either was I. ya I was in pain I felt royally screwed over by Sam and defiantly betrayed by Emily but I never not once felt like Seth was any of the course to why I was depressed and miserable. I never thought he had neglected how I felt, yes there were times when he didn't act like he wanted to deal with me but could I blame him he was fifteen how was he meant to feel. It wasn't his fault'.

"Seth you….."

"Leah let me finish. I was there and I did care but I do wish I had done more, I wish I had said something to them I wish I would of yelled at the both of them in front of everyone to show that I cared more. But I didn't so all I can do now is say I'm sorry and to promise to make sure no one hurts you and the baby". Seth finished and kiss the back of her knuckle that how Demetri did.

Instead of saying anything Leah grabbed her brother and dragged him into a hard loving hug. Leah didn't want to ruin the moment by talking so they stayed that way for a while. Eventually they did let go of each other then started talking again.

"But really what are you going to tell her?, are you gonna mention Demetri and that he's the baby's father cos I think you should mention 'little B'".

Leah chuckled " I'm gonna explain that I came here to get better because I didn't she was right and I needed help. That's what we're telling her okay. I will also be telling her about the baby because I'm not gonna be able to hide him for much longer so sooner is better. And Demetri…. I'm gonna see how it goes. I want to get a feel of how she'll react first we don't want her freaking out or having a stroke so she may find out about him and her hybrid grand baby today or she may not."

"How do you think she'll react?"

"I'm hoping she'll be happy for me".

Seth smiled a tight smile. Leah knew he wanted to ask something. After a minute she got annoyed and ask him.

"Oh my god what Seth, what do you want to know?"

" Leah umm how are you gonna umm tell Sam and his pack?".

Leah froze with a gross realization.

"Because Leah if you don't want to I can tell him and I can tell him where to go if he isn't happy for you. Or Jake or me and Jake, I mean will obviously wait until you're ready. It's just he and Emily were kind of worried and well.."

"shit the wedding was this weekend". Leah put her hands on her face. "fuck…okay Seth what do they know so far?".

"they only know what Jake told them, that you weren't well and that you wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding. But they do believe your sick they don't think you're not going because of the whole…you used to be in love with him thing, so that's something…right?".

"Oh well at least they don't think that I'm in love with him". Leah said sarcastically, she turned her head back to Seth who looked a little guilty and not sure what to say.

Leah felt a bit bad for the sarcastic moment, all though Seth should be used to it by now there brother and sister, they've spend every day together for the past nineteen years.

"hey, hey I'm sorry I know telling Sam and Emily that I wouldn't be going probably wasn't an easy thing…so how did the others take it?".

"well the others and a few more people on the rez well at first kind of thought that you were all sad and depressed about Sam marrying our cousin so they thought you were maybe trying to sabotage the wedding. But Jake and I set them straight and when some of them didn't believe us they talked to mum and she told them that you couldn't walk or eat and that you had to be carried places. So now people believe that you sick, so that's good …I guess".

"well I guess I'd rather have people believing that I'm dying then believing I'm a love sick crazy bitch who'd stop at nothing to ruin the life of what everyone's calling a ' poor man' who was almost shackled to a bitter nightmare who more than likely would of drove him to suicide because of her bitchiness"

Seth started at his sister with widen eyes a little in shock that Leah would think anyone thought that of her.

"Leah you never would of driven him to suicide of bitchiness….if Sam was gonna die it be because Paul would of shot him for eating the last bit of pie".

They both laughed.

They talked for a bit longer before Demetri came into the room followed by the doctor and his wife.

Carlisle spoke first.

"Leah Jacob just called he's a few minutes away…. With your mother".

"Okay" Leah nodded then look to Demetri. "Demetri could you help me up I need to stand my backs hurting a little".

Demetri without hesitation helped her up from the bed. She put both of her hands behind her back a rub it a bit.

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder "Leah are you alright".

"Ya I'm fine doc just a little sore this morning. I think he moved in the middle of the night while I was sleeping, I didn't feel if he did but he feels like he's in a different spot then yesterday."

"He could of done, babies can move around while there in here". The doc smile a reassuring smile.

"When do you think he'll start kicking I haven't felt him do that either should I be worried?". She said with a worried little chuckle.

"Babies normally start to move around sixteen to twenty five weeks there called quickening's, but because this is your first baby you may not feel any movement until your twenty fifth week you should start feeling him move soon".

"Do though rules still apply to me though, I mean I may look six months along but I've only been pregnant for two of them?".

"I do believe so Leah from what I've seen your baby looks healthy and well. Bella's pregnancy did the same thing the only different is yours is progressing that little bit faster."

Leah stood still for a moment.

The doc noticed and look a step towards her.

"Leah are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yep I'm fine I'm just trying to figure out if I need to pee or not but no I'm fine. Demetri can you help me sit back down".

"Got you vaniglia". He helped her back down on the bed then knelt down In front of her so he was eye level.

"Leah where do you want me to be when your mother gets here?" Demetri said softly.

" I want you close to me when she gets here, like maybe in the next room or something. or in the bathroom."

"You want me to hide in the bathroom?, okay I can do that I'll just take a book in there with me and wait until your done".

She was about to say something when she had to stop to take a breath. her breathing became more heavy she grabbed Demetri's arm and squeezed it, she was getting a bad pain in her back.

"Goccia di pioggia what's wrong". He said concerned then stopped, he through his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He bit down on his fist.

Leah looked at him with an confused expression on her face along with the other in the room.

is it….am I…. is it my boy...am I gonna meet my boy?".

"NO YOU BIG JACKASS IT'S JUST BACK PAIN!". Leah yelled hitting him upside the head…. Hard.

Leah stop imminently realizing what she had done.

Then burst out into laughter. " Demetri I'm sorry I didn't know what came over". Leah through both hand over her mouth, she then move one hand onto her chest and the other on his shoulder while still trying not to laugh, "are you okay?". Her laughter came down to more of a chuckle now.

Demetri's head was down she looked at him a little worried that she may have some how hurt his feeling. She didn't think he'd actually feel bad about he what she did, ' he's a two thousand year old vampire who's more than likely then in hundreds of battles and fights. One smack to the head wouldn't upset him that much right'.

She was about to say something to him when she realized what he was doing. He looked up at her trying to stop laughing at her actions.

"My love you are carrying our offspring you are more then intuited to hit and yell at me when you need to". He like Leah was still making an effect not to laugh.

"mio dolce do you know how many times I get shouted at back home. Mainly by master Caius, you know you herd my shorty robe story".

The both of them laugh forgetting everyone else in the room. Leah lent over to her imprint and placed her forehead on to his having a nice moment.

The other three in the room looked at each other not sure what they should do, they didn't want to ruin this moment they were having but they were just standing there watching the couple having a loving minute to themselves. They felt like they were intruding.

Seth turned his head to Esme and mouthed ' should we say something'. Before she could mouth anything back a voice from the other room interrupted them braking the ice.

"DID I JUST HEAR SHORTY ROBE". Emmet practically screamed from the living room.

Demetri squeezed his already closed eye shut even tighter. He signed loudly ' god I hate that Emmet' Demetri pulled away from his woman and shouted back down the hallway to the brute.

"I LOOK GREAT IN IT, I REFUSE FEEL SHAMED". Demetri through his head up a little, stayed that way for a minute then want back down to Leah. He stared at her a second then started talking. " I don't hate my legs'. He said with a shrug.

"I don't either, I remember them" she said with a smirk.

"Oh do you" he smirk back and kissed her still not caring about the other people in the room, until they heard a noise from behind them.

"Eww really"

neither of them had to turn around to know that Seth did not appreciate the display in front of him. Leah slightly turned not taking her lips away from Demetri. And without pulling there lips apart both with there eyes gazed up at her brother who looked less than happy about the tracker lips on his sister.

Demetri stop dead then pulled back from Leah at lighting sped and gazed up at a very confused Leah.

"I heard a door, I heard a car door".

They looked at the tracker then listened. They could hear the voice of sue Clearwater taking to Jacob from the outside of the house.

"Leah mum's here" Seth said a tiny bit panicked.

"Okay Leah where did you want to be when she come in". the doctor said coming to her side.

"Umm I don't know" the she wolf was starting to have anxiety now. The thought of her mother not being happy for her daughter would kill her, to Leah the only other person aside from Demetri she felt she needed her mother during in this time.

Leah didn't know what to aspect she had never done this. Leah had felt uncomfortable talking to Sue about sex stuff. Anytime her mother had tried to bring up ways to prevent pregnancy and diseases Leah would shut it down. She didn't see the point in going through all the awkwardness, Leah had read books, she'd gone on the internet and read articles. To Leah she already knew what she needed to know besides While she was with Sam there was never any sort of possibility or fret of pregnancy being as they had never had sex during their three year relationship together. It sounded crazy but Leah had just never been ready for sex.

not that we hadn't done stuff… I mean I was a virgin… not a prude'. She thought.

Every time it started to get heated Leah would back out not wanting it to go further. Sam would always be so understanding it was one of the reasons Leah cared about of him so much. I mean what girl couldn't feel better with a guy who was so considerate about her feeling and never pressured her, he to any girl would seem like a dream.

Seth spoke up "I have idea, Leah there's a chair in the corner why don't you sit in it then that way you could bring your knees up to your chest then we could just throw a blanket over you. that way you look like you just got cold and decided to curl up into a ball."

"Then why not just have me in the bed."

"Because we might not be able to hide little B under the blankets, I think she'd notice the bit beach ball like shape under them. besides we could just say you wanted to read by the window."

Leah thought Seth had a good point.

"Okay good point, Demetri help me up again". Once up she started to walk over to the chair when she got another stabbing pain in her back which made her gravitate over. Before she made it to the floor several hands where on to her. Demetri somehow made it Infront of her before she kissed the carpet.

"Vaniglia are you alright, what do you need". His voice panicked.

The three man in the room slowly helped her up while Esme graded the chair from the condor and brought it over to the pregnant woman. The men helped her sit down and she took a deep breath.

Leah was breathing deeply. Fine. I'm fine just a bit of pain again…. I'm good".

"Leah are you sure" the doc ask pointedly

"Yes I really am".

The doctor didn't look convinced.

"I'll let you check me out after she leaves okay".

The doctor didn't seem sure about this but agreed. "fine I'll go out and greet your mother, Seth you pulled the chair back into the corner Demetri grab your book and head into the bathroom. Esme you stay with Leah, Leah just remember what ever happens Esme and I will be just outside the door".

"thank you" Leah said quietly.

Carlisle smiled and caring smile and nodded he then left to go greet Sue clearwater.

Demetri knelt down and held her hand. "I'm gonna be right in there amore". Demetri kissed for forehead and was in the bathroom with the blink of an eye.

Seth had his hand on his sisters should and looked down at her. "you ready".

She exhaled and propped her hand over the hand he had on her shoulder. "ya little brother I'm ready".

The siblings braced them self's for the bit moment when the bathroom door open and Demetri ran out. "sorry forgot my book". He waved it in the air a little then ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

**Italy Volterra**

"ARO!" An furious Caius screamed storming into the throne room. He spotted his two brothers over by the table where they normally read. if anyone was wondering yes it was possibly to find a book that hadn't been read. Or at lest read in the last sixty years, it was a big library.

The strawberry blond vampire stomped into the doorway he look as if he was going to start spitting fire. After spotting his brothers he gazed around the room and noticed jane, Alec and Felix along with some of the others guards.

Jane tried not to look over at the scene that was about to unfolded, it wasn't out of the ordinary for master Caius and master Aro to get into screaming matches in front of the guards. When the two of them really get in to it it's like everybody else in the castle are invisible. With the exception of Afton who could actually turn invisible. Master Marcus never really seemed around when the other two master would get into these boxing matches.

The brothers agreed not to tell any other living soul about the Demetri affair so Caius couldn't yell at his brother when he needed to. And that was most of the time so he wasn't happy.

"Brother" Caius quietly not so quietly whispers though it came out more a hiss, he was so mad he was shaking ."chambers now" he spun around and stomped away.

Aro rolled his eyes and grudging got up from his chair. Jane and Alec got ready to follow him when he made a hand gesture. "don't worry children I don't need a guard to ring in brother Caius". Aro said while smirking he walked out of the room. Leaving Marcus along standing at the table with his book just how he liked it.

But of cause Marcus knew happiness didn't exist anymore.

Because ten seconds later Aro come back into the room.

"Marcus" Aro said in a whiny voice.

Marcus rolled his eyes as well, exhaled then got up reluctantly through his book down on the table and followed his brother out the of room. Leaving the guards standing there.

A moment later the guards watched as master Marcus walked back into the room snatch his book back off the table and ran back down the hallway to catch his brothers.

Once all three brother were in Caius's chambers he shut the door to his room and turned on the record player so no one could listen in on them.

"so brother I just had a fascinating talk with my wife'.

"Ooh Athenodora how is she, I haven't gotten the chance to catch up with her last time I saw Sulpicia. You know how me and Sulpicia are when were together, but really what's she been up to other then the clock tower".

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!".

The room want dead silence, Marcus lent against the wall reading his book he knew that either of them were going give in and be the one to talk first, they were both to busy having staring war. Caius was giving Aro and death glare and Aro was staring at Caius with a little smile that said ' go on say it then'.

Marcus was the one to talk.

"so I'm going to assume Aro that you told Sulpicia about the…". He didn't finish.

"YES, YES HE DID, HE TOLD". He lowered his voice realizing he was shouting loudly not wanting to draw attention he quieted down. "after what we had agreed he want and told his wife who then told my wife who then thought it be fun to bring it up to me when I visited her."

"I didn't go into detail" Aro said innocently with a little shrug. "she ask me why I was so happy and I didn't want to lie and I'd talk about anything as long as it didn't lead back to 'why can't I ever leave this room'. Well you know the conversation you've been there".

"well Aro I hope your happy" Caius snapped

"Ahh I hope your happy to brother".

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO. stop I know what your doing. We are talking about this. we had agreed not to say anything to any one, we didn't want to coarse a riot even the mention of a children of the moon could send some of the guard into a panic. And one living in our home with us now that caught my interest when Athenodora said that. I was ever going to be told that to were so power hungry that you felt the need to make it a roomie".

"Brother peace… nothing has been set in stone… yet".

"I KNOW ABOUT THE PAINT SAMPLES ARO, SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING". The blond vampire exhales loudly. " she also asked me to tell you that…..she agreed with you on the white and greens". He said that slowly almost like he was defeated.

"Ha you see that's funny because Sulpicia was for the purples and the browns but she did agree with Marcus on the ballet slipper pink being to much".

"BROTHER!"

"alright , alright I'm sorry brother". Aro said trying not to laugh. Well trying in this own way with no effect.

"What did Athenodora tell you". Marcus said still leaning on the wall.

"She told me that Sulpicia said Demetri was upset about not being with his mate so Aro out of the goodness of his heart told Demetri to go to his love and bring her back". The blond took a deep breath and said this last part through his teeth, "and that we might be getting a dog".

"what's wrong with us having a pet?".

"What's wrong that it's disgusting having her here, I don't care if she is screwing Demetri or not and your lucky that she told me before she said something to anyone else, no one is meant to no!".

Aro looked at his brother with a blank face his smirk gone, anyone who knew the ancient would know that when he got quiet that wasn't safe.

Aro started talking slowing with a deadly under tone. "brother I think you are underestimating the value of her unparalleled and of how willing I am to get it. so You should know how unwilling I am to let anyone or anything get in my way brother, and I when mean anyone I mean anyone".

Caius stiffened knowing he should stop while he's ahead. He knew he was right but didn't want to rock the boat even more then he had.

Marcus knew that he should be the one to end the argument because if he didn't this would go on for ever.

He has witnessed the two of them have disagreements that could go on for years. the one small delight he would get out of those fights was that either of them could bother him because they were to focused on how to one up the other in these screaming battles that they barely even noticed when he would slip away into one of the many halls and go find somewhere else to read where they couldn't disturb.

Every time these frights seemed to occur was when he would be reading.

Sometime he thought they had planned it.

"Brothers I think it's time the both of you stop this. your childlike yelling will not be unheard if you keep this up. There's nothing that can be changed now the wife's know fine, you just need to make sure they don't tell anyone else then all will be well".

The black and the blond headed vampires looked to the older vampire. Marcus was the eldest out of the three and Aro was the youngest. But in human years Marcus was still the eldest, he had be turn at the age of forty five, Aro was turned at forty and Caius was turned at nineteen.

Marcus believe like immortal children Caius's mantel age didn't grow out of the whiny brat stage. Sometimes he thought that about Aro to.

"Very well Marcus your right" Aro looked at the blond. "Caius is childlike".

Before Caius could yell some more Marcus jumped in.

"Aro have you heard from Carlisle or Demetri yet, did you get the chance to call them".

Aro seemed to be staring off into space, when he finally came back he through his head back and yelled. "SON OF A BITCH!, now you'd think I would of remembered to call them I just got all caught up in my paint samples. How did I forget I don't know".

Aro grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"how about we do it now, now that were all here so they'll be no confusing later just in case one of us throws a hissy fit for not feeling included".

Like before Caius was gonna start yelling at him but was cut off.

"Brother please I'm on the phone". Aro said pushing Demetri's phone number.


	12. Chapter 12

**hi all sorry for the bit of a late update. it was my birthday the other day so for the past couple days I've been kinda lazy ha-ha. so anyway i don't own twilight please leave comments. please listen the the songs and enjoy. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 12 it's too late to turn back now by Cornelius brothers**

* * *

**Bedroom**

* * *

**Leah**

'Breath, breath, breath' Leah kept saying over and over again to herself. ' mum loves me she'll love my son her grandson' Leah took another deep breath. any minute now her mother was gonna come through that door and expect to see a not so pregnant daughter with an not so vampire imprint. Leah looked up at her brother who was shooting daggers at the bathroom door where her Italian imprint just had come out of.

"Sorry forgot my book" he waved in a little then ran back into the bathroom. He gave her a look before shutting the door, a look that said I trust you.

Truth was Leah was terrified, she couldn't bear the thought of her mother not being happy for her. It was hard for Leah when she found out she couldn't have kids. she had always wanted them … how could she not. She has spent most of her life around little kids, anytime anybody needed a babysitter Leah she always the first to volunteer. She was known as the helper, the one you could always relied on. The kids loved her to. Leah would never tell anyone this but she would feel smug when all the other kids would ask for her. When she wasn't able to babysit she'd hear that the poor sap who got the job would nearly go crazy trying to wrangle the little rugrats.

They always wanted Leah and that made her feel great. Her mother loved it as well, she could see how much the kids on the Rez loved her daughter and how happy it made her first born. She would notice the way Leah's smile would brighten up when the kids would run up to her and jump into her arms. Leah could play with them for hours if it made them happy. Bored games, hair braiding , hide and seek, taking them to the playground. the kids couldn't get enough of her and in return she couldn't get enough of the love and appreciation they gave her.

it made her fell so happy that looking after kids was gonna be her career. A school teacher, A school teacher is what she wanted to be .

then like everything else in her life her dreams became crushed. Becoming a shape- shifter meant that protecting the Rez was her only life's job now. She couldn't do anything that made her happy because she was forced to give up her futures for the happiness of other.

Her mother was devastated for her she knew how much she loved them. the loss of the chance to have them brock her. After everything that had been taken from her not having a baby was the last straw.

Leah could hear the sound of footsteps walking down the hall way, this was happening it may have only been three days but it to Leah felt like weeks. She had no idea what was gonna happen, was she gonna tell her mother about her grandchild today?, was she gonna tell her about her vampire imprint?, who knows. 'Well I guess we'll find out now'. she thought to herself

* * *

**Bathroom**

**Demetri**

'Breath, breath, breath well you don't have to breath really but it does surprisingly make you feel a little better. She may not even find out about you today if Leah isn't okay with it. I wonder if she would be okay with it?. I mean it won't be an easy thing to handle but for the love of her daughter I think she'll get through it. If not for Leah then her grand baby. I wonder if she'd still love the baby knowing he's part ' leech' as she more than likely would call me. if others do the rest of Leah's people probably do. Shit Leah's people what would they do if they were to find out. would Leah be okay with them knowing about us?. Would they want my son dead for being part me, they'd defiantly would want me dead I have no drought. but what's to worry about I killed hundreds of dogs before and I can't count the amount of people I've killed and eaten in the past so hurting anyone who tries to even come close to my baby won't live long and I can promise that'.

Demetri was starting to get worked up, if he was to meet this baby's grandmother today he didn't want to seem angry and scare her off. He wasn't about to upset this baby mama the day she was gonna see her mother again.

"Okay don't think…. don't think… no yes think but about something else…okay what to think about that isn't about my mother in law. Wow that's a weird thing to think about. Oh no don't go there…think of how happy you were earlier with your la mia future moglie… yes.. yes earlier when you go that phone call… yes the phone call'.

Demetri snatched his phone out of this pocket to see who's call he had missed.

He turned his phone on to see Felix's name flash on the screen. He thought 'yes Felix my friend thank you'. Talking to Felix would be the perfect distraction to get his mind off all this.

He pressed the button then put the phone up to his ear and smile a little at the thought of talking to his friend.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'Come on, come on , come on'.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

'Come on, come on, come on'.

**Ring, ring**

"Demetri" Felix said in an happy sounding voice.

"Felix yes you answered" Demetri slightly pulled the phone away from this ear looked up to the ceiling and mouthed ' thank god'.

The bigger vampire on the other end of the phone, laugh a little while he talked. "Umm ya I answered, how are you, have you found her?".

"yes friend I found her and I love her and I have so much more to tell you but I can't but I want to and I will…. I'm sorry I'm just rambling. So…how are you".

" that's great I'm happy for you friend…all is going well here, it's for me.. been pretty boring here without you, I haven't been up to much, no missions as of yet but I do think I should tell you something though".

"Tell me something… why.. what's happened".

Demetri could here Felix taking a deep breath almost like he was bracing himself to give bad news. "Felix your starting to worry me… what's wrong?".

"I heard master Aro order point sample"

"oh god don't tell me he's redecorating again is he?. The last time he did it all got so out of controlled. The throne room looks nothing like it did before, for the first few months we were in there I thought we may have actually been in another room."

The both of them laugh.

"but really do you feel any better… has the throwing up still been going on?, you haven't passed out again have?".

Demetri smile, he and Felix had always had a tight friendship so it was nice to hear his friends concern coming from the man Demetri consider his brother. Demetri didn't think you could spend over two thousand years together and not be close, it just couldn't be possible.

"No nothing's happened at all which is good".

'shit' Demetri thought to himself. 'Now how the hell am I meant to explain my sickness, I guess I'll call it to him when I can't tell him anything about Leah and the baby. Felix hates the shape- shifters as much as any vampire, fuck, forget sue Clearwater how the fuck is my best friend going to handle this. I think he'd be happy for me. Well at least I hope he's happy for me. But I guess there is no way to tell a two thousand year old six foot eight vampire that his nephew is going to be part shifter. And you know what…. I wouldn't blame him if he were to not take it so well. For Two thousand years we have been told to do two things, keep the law intact and kill all children of the moon you can find. Ever since master Caius had a run in with one years ago, rosulating in him temporally losing his leg he had gone crazy in trying to rid them from our earth'.

"Demetri you there ?"

"yep sorry still here…umm ya Carlisle said we'd talk about it some more and he do some test to see if whatever is happening to me could be fixed… so I'll more than likely be staying with them for a while longer,"

"Has he told you what could be coursing all this?"

"No he said that he's never seen anything like this before". Demetri wasn't being totally untrue the doctor did tell him that.

There was a stillness on the other end of the phone.

"Well damn Demetri you may have just made history, the first vampire to ever throw up and to ever pass out".

"Oh god you don't think that's what people will start saying do you?. I don't want to be known as the first vampire to threw up."

"Okay so yes you're the first vampire to ever throw up fine but you're the first vampire to ever throw up all over Jane. If you think about it you're the first vampire to ever take her down, if you look at it like that's taking her down. She went in to shock screamed for a while then didn't talk for to two days, so that's something".

"I don't know, I mean I'm already known as the best tracker in the world".

"Any excuses to bring that up".

"As I was saying, best tracker in the world, so would I be okay with my title being change to the 'first vampire to make Jane scream instead of the other way around'. Ya know, would I be happy with that".

There was another long silence on Felix's end of the phone. It seemed to go on for ever, Demetri didn't know If his mountain like friend was think about it or if 'Andre the' on the other side of the phone had just gotten bored and left.

He started talk again after what felt like twenty minutes but really was only like three of that.

"YOU WOULD SO BE HAPPY WITH THE TITLE, THE FIRST VAMPIRE TO MAKE JANE SCREAM INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND".

"YA I WOULD"

The two laughed like the night they did when Demetri got sick on Jane.

Demetri stopped laughing when he heard a voice from the other room ' umm no we don't hear any laughing'. The tracker froze realizing he may have gotten a little loud.

The two man talked for a little while longer until Felix had to go, Heidi came into the room telling Felix that the masters needed him for something.

"Hay ah I need to go okay I'll take to you let…." He was cut off by someone on the other end with Felix.

Demetri even with his supernatural haring could only make out bits and piece's.

"Umm no it's not him…?..well what if it is him….? Well he's busy so…relationship really come on…we all know it was just sex…so you admit it was just sex and nothing more…then why are you being such a bitch?".

"I'M SORRY DEMETRI I COULDN'T STOP HER". Felix yelled into phone.

Demetri wondered what the hell was going on, who was Felix talking to. but he realized it once he heard her voice.

"Demetri"

'Oh no' Demetri thought

"Heidi so good to hear from you again". The tracker said in an bored tone.

"why?"

"why what?"

"Why did you stop sleeping with me, when you cut me off and not for the first time I just thought maybe you were going through another blond phases. But cutting us off cold turkey without any warning and then getting all moody and snappy, what the hell. As I said I thought that you may have just been sleepy with other people fine, we've only ever been friends with benefits anyway but then you know what I realized".

"What Heidi, what did you realize?". Demetri said already feeling feed up with talking to his former lover. It had been a fun few hundred years but it was over now. He was actually a little surprised that she'd been taking it this bad. She was right they had been both sleepy around with other people, neither of them gave a shit. It was just sex.

"I realized that I never saw you try to sneak anyone out of your room or that I never was you with another women or that I never heard any of the lower guards gossiping about hearing screaming from the inside of you room. So I'll ask you this Demetri…..who is she". Heidi spat in a venomous tone. Her voice was filled with hate and anger at the thought of Demetri actually throwing away there fun sex life for someone else.

she wasn't in love with him, they'd never been in love, they had never had feelings for one another. But that didn't stop her from being pissed that he'd really chose someone else over her.

Demetri tried to keep cool. ' shit she figured it out, if she can others might be able as well. I drought Felix would say anything even if Jane used her power on him. Would the masters care if I found my mate?, I already know they'll care that my mate is a shifter. But no one needed to know right now.

"Umm.. hey Heidi can you tell Felix I'll call him back k".

"Wait what, Demetri don't you even think about hanging u…"

"Sorry tunnel". After about seven second of making tunnel noises he hung up the phone.

Demetri rubbed his fingers through his hair and lent back against the bathtub he was sitting in.

'well I guess I better get started on my book then'.

* * *

**Bedroom**

**Leah**

The door opened and in walked sue Clearwater. The second her eyes landed on her daughter she had to stop herself from flying over to her.

She walked over and reached down to hug her first born. Leah almost jump up to give her a tight hug back when Seth lightly pressed down on her should where his hand was to try to worn her about getting up. They didn't want Leah's baby bump to be the first thing there mother saw.

So instead of getting up Leah through an arm around her mother and gave her a tight squeeze. Sue kissed the top of her head and smile down at her child with a sad, happy smile.

Carlisle bought a chair over for the older woman to sit on. She thank him then sat down ready to talk to Leah for the first time in three days.

"baby I've missed you so much everybody back home keep asking about you. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks mum I've missed you to, I'm feeling a lot better now I've been taken really good care of since I've been here. Dr and miss Cullen have been taking really care of me. I feel great." Leah smile at her mother it felt so nice to see her again. Leah had been so caught up in her son and Demetri and trying not to let Seth kill Demetri and Seth, she hadn't realized that she missed her mother until now. She knew she missed her but seeing here, really here it made her feel like she might cry.

"you look much better then you did when you were at home, god I was so worried about you. We wanted to take you to the hospital but then the storm hit and we couldn't and I just felt so bad…".

Leah jump in before her mother got upset.

"I understand mom there wasn't much anyone could of done for me when I got sick but you don't have to worried anymore about my health I'm gonna be okay now and I can really promise that this time." Leah reach over and grab her mother should and lightly squeeze.

Sue grabbed the arm of her daughter and lovely rubbed them and smile at her beautiful baby girl.

I'm so, so happy to see you healthy and well but what do you mean by 'I can promise you'. Honey what is it you have or had?".

Leah looked over to Carlisle for help. Came around to her side and tenderly patted her other should.

"miss clearwater when Leah come in she was throwing up she couldn't walk or talk so when I did some test I found out that she had a stomach infection. I've given her some antibiotics that have seemed to have worked so far".

Sue looked at her strangely, you could tell that she didn't one hundred percent believe what they were telling her being a trained nurse and all but she didn't want to rock the boat by accusing anyone of lying so she kept her thought to herself.

For now.

"well I'm just happy you're feeling better baby, when you got sick I just thought that maybe you could of depressed about Sam and Emily. But then you get wore and I got so worried".

'shit' Leah thought Sam and Emily, now how the fuck are they gonna react to the news of my baby, Emily may be happy for me, I think she would be. But Sam is the one I'm worried about, he was gonna kill the little Cullen for just existing what the hell do you'll think he'll do when he finds out about this. Me having a baby, a baby that he thought he couldn't give me, a baby that no one thought I wouldn't ever have. When he found out I couldn't have kids he thought that's why he had imprinted on Emily. So they could continue the blood line and produce more shape-shifters, so if I couldn't have kids the line couldn't be continued and there wouldn't be any more shifter. Or at least have our line.

Well now that I've imprinted on Demetri the truth is I don't need Sam any longer. I don't need to feel depressed that he couldn't love me anymore, that he couldn't give me what I wanted. This new love I have had given me a new found freedom that I've never felt before.

'So Sam uley you better be happy for me because no one in this would will ever rip the happiness out of my life again and no one will ever hurt my son or imprint'.

But I do still fear what he'll do when he finds out about little B and my tracker man. I truly don't know what would anger him more. My half vampire child or my fall vampire lover. All I do know is that he won't make this easy for us.

Well at least he'll probably too busy with wedding stuff to even think about me. Ha not wanting him to think about me. I never thought I'd want that.

Sam and Emily can now go live there happy life together without needing to worry if I'm gonna show up and burn down there forest. We can all be happy now.

"Sam and Emily right, how are they with the wedding and all. Is it still set for this weekend, did Emily end up finding another girl to be her bridesmaid cos it doesn't look like I'm making it there". Leah finish what she was saying with a small laugh. She truly didn't mind them getting married now, and a part of her was a bit happy for them.

Sue seemed taken aback with how fine her daughter was taking this. She didn't seem angry or jealous or sad. She didn't seem happy about it either, it was more like she just didn't care like she had made Peace with it.

"Umm ya honey she found a friend from school to do it and the wedding is still happening as planed only a couple more days to go. They've both ask about you". She said sounding unsure of how to talk to her child about this with upsetting her.

"if they ask again just tell them fine doing fine and I wish them the best".

Sue was now openly staring her Leah wondering what she was so okay about this now. To sue this seemed to come out of nowhere.

'Why is she so okay with this now?. After months and months of hating and crying over Sam and Emily and now she's just fine with it'. Her mother thought to herself.

"Has Emily found a dress yet?, me and the other bridesmaids were meant to go with her a while ago but with the wedding planning and Sam being on patrol they couldn't really find the time". Once again Leah said this like they were talking about what to have for lunch. Kinda hungry but not really care what to eat.

Now her mother was really confused.

"Yes honey she did."

"That's nice what's it look like?".

"Yes, yes she did, she found an empire style one that's she really liked". Sue stopped, thinking she was hearing laughter coming from close by. Which she thought was wired because when Jacob had brought her here everybody decided to go outside. They said to give them some privacy. "is that laughter I'm hearing?". She said confused.

Leah eye's widened. ' oh crap, she can't find out about Demetri right now. I haven't even told her I'm pregnant yet'.

Leah without moving her head looked around to the other with a help me expression on her face.

Carlisle and Leah locked eyes.

"umm no we don't hear any laughing". The doc said kind go loudly. Trying to get Demetri attention through the door.

It had seem to have worked cos no one could hear anything.

'how did none of these vampires hear that, I mean I'm too busy talking to my mum to, to be concentrating on ant one else in the room'.

"Are you all sure cos I swear I could hear somebody laughing….". her son stepped in.

"Mum it was probably just one of the other Cullen's in house, that's all". Seth said with a smile trying to move this along.

"but no ones in side, when we got here everyone want out the front". Sue said looking around.

"well then…maybe it was…it couldn't been…a ghost." Seth said in a small voice regretting that ghost thing straight away.

"Seth what". Sue said looking at her son like he just told a bad joke.

Leah jump in quickly changing the subject.

"So how else is going to their wedding cos I heard that….". Leah was cut off by her mother hoe was now totally at a loss for where her daughter sudden happy attitude came from.

"Leah I love you but I've heard enough".

The room want still, Seth eyes widened with fare not how she was gonna take it if she found out about little be. He didn't want anything upsetting Leah while she's so vulnerable. Seth looked over Carlisle and Esme who looked at each other than to Jacob who at Seth. They all were thinking the same thing. ' what are we gonna do now'.

"What is really happening here?. First you get so sick that I thought you were dy….". she couldn't finish her sentence. even The thought of her baby dying is too much.

"and then you out of nowhere, you decide to get help after weeks of telling you to get help and you saying no. I don't see you for three days and now your suddenly all alright with everything. Leah what has really happening because I don't believe that stomach infection story. Honey I'm your mother I know you. So what has happened?".

"mum it's just such a long story, and I don't know if you'd even want to hear it but I'm fine now okay".

'Come on, come on, come on, come on let it go. Come on world you do me a soled you do own me for giving me a bad few years '. Leah thought praying to herself her mum would let it go.

Sue gave her child another long stare.

"no, not okay do you know how hard it was to see you like that…I thought you were dying Leah. How do I know you aren't dying now, cos even the very thought of you dying devastated me… Leah if you died I couldn't handle it…first your father and now you. If anything happen to you, not just now ever it would destroy me beyond belief, it would kill me and I wold never come back from it…so no not okay…you will tell me now!".

Leah was almost in tears. She knew her mother loved her and she knew is she had die it would devastated her. but hearing it. Well she needed to hear it.

Hearing how much her mother loved her made her feel like she really could tell her about the Leah there was no doubt that her mother wouldn't abandon her. It was save now.

"oh mummy".

Leah still sitting down lent over to hug her mother. Still trying to not let her bump show, they in braced in a born crushing hug, they were both crying a little.

The others in the room looked at the scene with an sense of ease. Seeing her mother tell her daughter such a loving sentiment, they knew that sue would be happy for her even if her imprint was a vampire.

Seth was looking at them to feeling a little left out. "feeling a little cold out here". He said not really looking at them.

Leah snorted and without turning she reached behind her and grabbed his shirt and dragged him down to them. the others smiled at the three of them hugging it was a nice family moment.

They all pulled apart and Leah looked at her mother. Sue looked back at her, they were both beaming. After a few minutes of this Leah knew what she had do you.

"Seth…help me up"

Seth looked down at her a bit in shock, Not expecting her to say that. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with worried expressions.

Leah gazed at her brother, he gave her a look that said are you sure and she nodded.

He came around the other side of her and grabbed her hand, she took a deep, deep breath and calm herself before she got up. She looked at her mother one last time.

She got up from the chair with Seth's help and stood In front of her mother.

It felt time had stopped. Her mother stared at her in pure shock and horror. Sue kept glancing up at Leah then down to her unborn grandbaby.

Sue few her hands over her mouth. She shot up from the bed and took a step back from the pregnant woman In front of her.

"how…who's…is it…. Sam?".

Leah didn't get upset or annoyed when her mother ask if it was Sam.

Sue had only known Leah was interested in one guy before she wouldn't know if there was anyone else.

' well I guess I can't blame her for that one can I, now how do I tell her about Demetri. Nope don't do that, wait until you explain the baby before you tell her about the baby's daddy. Then tell her about the two thousand year old bloodsucker who impregnated her'.

"no mum it isn't Sam"

"but then…how can you be pregnant, honey we thought you couldn't get pregnant". She took a step closing to her daughter.

"Dr Cullen is still trying to figure this one out but for now will just have to call it just one of those supernatural things".

"and this is my you've been so sick…because your pregnant".

Leah made eye contact with Jacob how gave her a nod.

"yes and no mum"

"what do you mean yes and no". sue looked at Leah strangely as if she was speaking a different language.

"yes the reason I was throwing up and not eating was because of my pregnancy…but the other reason I was getting so much wore and not better was because…I had imprinted and then he left".

Without saying a thing sue wrapped her arms around her daughter in a loving tight hug that could of gone on forever.

After sue stopped trying to crush the life out of Leah they sat back down again.

"Wait who's the father of my grandbaby?. Why isn't he here, why did he leave?".

Once again they all looked at each other. Now really at a loss for what to say to her. They looked at Leah hopping she'd give then some sought of a signal so they knew she was wanted them to do.

"hey mum". She paused trying to fast think what she was actually gonna say to the women sitting across from her. She kind of regrated trying to start a sentence not knowing what she was gonna say.

' oh no…. I should've of done that, well now she's expecting me to finish what I was saying even though I have nothing to tell her without sending her into shock. Shit she's just looking at me, oh god someone frickin help me over here'.

"he umm he's around but…I'll get to explaining him to you later okay. But umm for now how about we just talk about little b ya". Leah said hopping that, that would work on her mother.

' I mean I guess I could tell her about Demetri. The bloodsucker in the next door only a few feet away from her…. But would that really be a good idea?'.

"Oh and mum". Seth lent down to say something to in his mind Clare up some confusion about the name ' little b' if there mother was a bit lost of where that name came from. "little b that's just a nick name for the baby until they pick something". Seth looked to Leah and gave her a quit nod as if to say he just fixed the problem.

"They". Sue stared at her kids a part of her knowing that there was something that they weren't telling her. "so…. You've meet him.. the father?".

Leah pressed her lips together and whipped her head up to Seth looking a tab annoyed at his idiocy. Seth looked back at her and smiled a big toothy grin, with his eyes saying, 'oh shit sorry'.

Both siblings turned to their mother.

"As I said he's around, your grandson does have one but more on him later okay".

At the mention of the baby being boy, the image of her having a grandson she became totally distracted from the baby daddy part of the conversation and jump ship.

"it's gonna be a boy my baby girl is having a baby boy, I'm having a grandson". The now completely joyous mother of two few her hands over her mouths and starting laughing at the happy news of her being a grandmother.

Sue pulled her child into another born crushing hug with a bit smile. Once again Seth feeling a little to left out. "so it's still a tab chilly". Like before Leah reached behind her and pulled him down again.

They all pulled apart and sue lightly grab at her child's arms.

"I really don't know what to say Leah. I had never realized it before being a nurse I should of there must have been signs , you being pregnant that is. Within the last six months I didn't notice a difference in you". She looked at Leah absolutely dumbfounded.

'good god no, think Leah think what do I tell her. I don't think there a way around this without telling her it's a vampire. She knew what belle had gone through she could put two and two together then I defiantly screwed. Well I guess this it's the moment of truth'.

Once again the she wolf looked to the doc. Just as he was about to jump in and help her explain the two mouth pregnancy that seemed like six Leah yelped and reached for her stomach. In an instinct several hands were on her and every one was closely around her, Circling her almost. They were asking so many questions she didn't know what was saying what.

"Leah are you all right"

"Honey what happened"

" Leah what's wrong"

" is it the baby, what do you need"

"Carlisle do something".

Leah few her hand up in front of her to try to calm everybody down and show them that she was dandy as ever. Then placed them back on to her baby bump.

"Everybody really I'm fine…it just…he just kick me". She said in disbelief

' why is he kicking me now, I really can't believe it he's never done this. He's kicking me…HE'S KICKING ME!'. Leah smiled a great big smile at this big moment it was the first time she'd felt him move. She at this point thought he may never just to spite her. ' well I guess he'll be stubborn like me then'.

Leah laugh at the happy moment.

"He kick really" a very excited said Seth. Leah thought he may actually start jumping up and down.

"ya he hasn't done this before". She grad the hand of her mother and broth and placed then on her stomach. she was hit with another big kick. "wow!...that was a big one, I can't believe it." Leah started tear up out of happiness but she knew there was one thing missing.

Demetri.

But that didn't last long though.

There was a rush of air then he was just In front of them . Demetri was only focused on his Leah that he didn't even acknowledge her mother or anyone else in the room. His gaze was glued to her and only her.

Sue let out a scream and jump back only to be caught by Esme. The appearance of this vampire who she'd never seen before and the sudden appearance of this vampire who seemingly came out of nowhere made her jump out of her skin.

Seth came around to his mother and stood in front of her hopping he could calm her down.

"mum it's alright he's not gonna hurt her I know this sounds weird but he's not gonna hurt". Seth didn't stop to breath while he was taking.

Sue didn't speak she was to in shock. She just stood frozen staring at her daughter being so calm around this, this thing, this red eyed vampire who she had never seen before.

Sue knew that the Cullen's had many visitors when the volturi were coming, she also knew that most of those vampire were the people drinking kind. But she thought that they had all left. So how was this.

Demetri couldn't move he was so starstruck by the sight of this woman and the baby bump that housed there unborn little son. Having heard Leah's happy voice he few his book down and pretty much hug the door feeling something was happening. Demetri was gonna stay in the bathroom not wanting to scare her mother but then he heard Leah say. 'wow!...that was a big one…I can't believe it'. The trackers eye want as wide as dinner plates, he realized what she meant and flow out the bathroom door.

He couldn't stop staring at her belly, then They couple made eye contact. "he was…he was moving.. inside of you.

Leah pressed her lips together and nodded. She started to let the tears fall now, she truly believed that this moment may be the happiest moment so far without her pregnancy.

'my son a can feel my son, oh my god this is so weird, I mean a good sort of weird you know. It's funny to think that he's kicking me with his tiny little feet. And he's kicking me hard to, how can teeny feet have so much strength in them. toe nails he's gonna have mini toe nails. This has become so real'.

Demetri got on his knees and looked to Leah almost asking for permission to put his hand on her bump.

She let out a small laugh and nodded again and a smile.

He place both hand on her baby bump and waited. His now glassy eyes want wide with the fell of his son baby feet kicking the inside of this Leah's stomach. He gazed up at her like he'd just witnessed a miracle like nothing could ever come close to this feeling of pure joy and all because of this tiny person who hadn't even graced there world yet.

This gaze dropped back down to her stomach and he bent this head down and placed it on the bump. He closed his eyes and felt the patter of little feet kicking the side of the cheek. He planted a small peck on her baby bump then wrapped his arm around Leah waist and nuzzled into her more.

Leah sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck and bent her head down and rest it on the back of his.

The couple started whimpering softly to themselves and lightly rocking back and forth.

Jacob want over to sue and quietly said. " sue why don't we go into the other room and I'll…will explain all of this".

Sue looked away from Jacob two her daughter and the vampire having a what looked like a very interment moment. Then back to Jacob again.

"you have to worry she'll be fine".

Jacob and Seth walked her out of the big bedroom along with Esme and Carlisle.

Leavening Leah and Demetri alone.

They shut the door on the way out and made her way down the hall to the living room.

"he's gonna have feet" Demetri said still nestled close to Leah as he could possibly get.

"ha ya I guess he is gonna have feet".

The both of them started to laugh at themselves for talking about the fact that there son is gonna have feet.

"What do you'll think he'll be like?" he ask still holding onto her.

"I have no idea but I do know that he is going to be the most cherished baby boy who will ever exist. I haven't even meet him yet and already I feel like I couldn't stand my world without".

"our world lupo…our world".

The two just stayed together and rocked back and forth holding one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**please read warning. **

**hi all just thought I'd post one more before Christmas and say that I'm gonna be starting another story but with this one staring Astaire. when i post that one please let me know what you think of it. i may even post the first chapter of that one if i get it finished before Christmas. i am still working on this one, i still have many chapters to go though. I've actually already written 30 chapters for angler, i just need edit them but i still have more to do. so even if i take some time to focus on the other one i still have quit a few chapter to post. i hate when your reading a story and it doesn't get finished or when some one says they'll finish it but don't. so i will be finishing this one i can promise that. and like always please leaves comments, please listen to the songs i pick and let me know what you think, it's important to me to know what you think. have a great Christmas and a happy new year. marry Christmas guys cheers. :) **

* * *

**Angler Chapter 13 hotel California by the eagles**

* * *

**Seth**

'I asked if someone could bring in a class of cold water for her hoping it would calm her down at least for a minute or two before we explain the events of the last few months. I felt really bad not telling her sooner but I also didn't want to go against what Leah had ask me to do. Even before Demetri ' the posh flea' came here I didn't want to upset her. I would never risk the safety of my sister. If I had done anything to make her sad she couldn't put stress on herself and I might not know a lot about pregnancy's or anything but I'm pretty sure stress on a pregnant mother could be bad news for the baby.'

'I wouldn't be able to take the guilt if I did anything that could put ' little B' in harms way. I may of not been chipper about finding out that my big sis was carrying a hybrid tot inside of her. Especially with the father being a volturi but now that it's sunken in I am truly over the moon for Leah. How could I not be, she want from thinking that she was barren to being six month with child in a span of two months. Though she still looked sickly she does have a more happy aroma about her now that you could feel from a mile away'.

'Gone was the bitter look she sported for months and months on end, now replaced with a peaceful grace'.

Alice brought in and class of water and handed it to Seth. He took it and handed it down to his mother who they sat on the couch so she wouldn't fall over out of shock. Seth didn't know quit how much she'd be able to take in day.

Sue sipped the water, took a breath put the class on the little table next to her then look up at her youngest born.

"son who was that vampire who've I've never seen before cradling your sister"?. Sue ask sounding like she was trying to keep it together and not explode.

"umm well that's Demetri".

There was a long pause. Sue was looking at her son waiting for him to keep talking.

"And who is Demetri ". She said finally feed up with her son for not saying anything.

"umm Jake". Seth turned to his Alfa hoping he would be able to better explain the whole Leah pregnancy Demetri scandal.

Jacob came over and sat in front of sue Clearwater, he inhaled then locked eyes with her.

"sue… Demetri is Leah's imprint".

Dead silence.

"wha…what no.. that can't happen that isn't possibly" the mother said not really looking at anyone and more talking to herself in a faraway voice.

"okay sue I know this is a lot to take in but in typically Leah fashion she had to be the only one in history am I right". Jacob laugh a little trying to lighten the mood but sue just looked at him with a look that said. ' why are you laughing'.

"when?"

"Two months ago".

She look in a deep breath and put her hands over her mouth.

"What happened…when did she meet him"

"it was the night of the almost battle with the volturi. Leah imprinted on him on the battle field then later that night had meet up somewhere and well… you can guess what happened when they saw or each other for the first time." He stopped for a moment to make sure she was keeping up with what he was saying and not being to over whelmed. "he told her that had to go.. so he did and that's why she became so sick".

"Wait why did he leave?" Sue asks looking very lost.

"well he said that if he didn't go back to them they would try to find him and well he couldn't risk any of this leech family knowing about him and Leah… so he went back to Italy. He didn't no about imprinting so he could've of known what was gonna happen to the both of them when he left".

"and that's why my baby was sick because he had to go". Sue said more a as statement then a question, she already knew what happens when imprint aren't together and she knew the effects they would go though.

Sue put her head in her hands after about a minute she gazed back at Jacob. " I didn't put it together…how could I not put it together… it was all right in front of my eyes and yet I missed it". She started to get upset now.

Jacob grabbed her hand. " you didn't know this is not your fault".

"but if I did know I could of helped her, I mean I've seen what could happen to shifters without here imprints and I didn't even notice what was going on with my own daughter".

Seth quickly sat down next to her on the couch and put his hand on her shoulder and lovey rubbed it. "mum Jake's right I didn't even know what was wrong with her, she didn't tell any of us we could've of.. well we would've of been much help anyway. What were we supposed to go to Italy?, I mean what were we gonna do there just walk into the clock tower".

Sue looked at her son with a questionable look on her face.

Seth realized this and decided to clear that clock tower thing up for her.

"oh the clock tower is where they live, it's kind of like a castle almost.. well that's what I hared but anyway we couldn't just walk in here and be like ' hey royal leeches we need to talk to your tracker because my sister imprinted him oh and ya he's the father of her undone child'. I don't think they would of let us get out of there alive".

She took another deep breath. " and so he's back now…that's him in here".

"yes mum". Ha well she's taking this much better than I thought she'd be talking it. She hasn't had some sort of a stroke so that's something. Oh god what's gonna happen when she meets him.. he better not try to eat her'.

"so what's he like, is he… has he.. been good to her?". She ask sounding like she was trying to confirm something.

Seth shut him eyes tight dreading what he was about to say.

"mum it makes me uncomfortable to say mainly because I hate him".

Jacob elbowed him.

"right sorry not hate just.. kind of…dislike a whole bunched. But as I was saying it's make me uncomfortable but I do think he wouldn't hurt her…. He…loves.. her". Seth said the last bit slowly sounding a little disgusted just by saying the words.

"and the baby…. How does he feel about that?".

Seth exhaled " I think… he's okay with it, he hasn't ask her to get read of little B so that's reassuring and he.. well he seems to still want to be with her so".

Sue then looked at Jacob " wait you side two months… two months ago she became pregnant".

"ya"

"But she looks like she six months along".

The doc stepped ford. " yes because of the baby being part vampire the pregnancy will go faster then a normal one".

"So will my daughter go though what belle want though?".

The doc shared a look with his wife. " well there is good news now that we know what were dealing with from seeing Bella's pregnancy we are more prepared for it and have a better understanding of what we need to do. And Leah being a wolf her body will automatically heal it self faster and better then belle's so we don't have to much to worry about in that department. All in all the baby looks healthy and well and I don't see much to worry about".

Sue looked at both vampire parents with a smile " thank you.. the both of you".

The doc spoke again . "it's probably best that she stay here for when the baby's born. Though his pregnancy will be like Bella's this baby is part shifter part vampire. Just two days ago you wouldn't of thought Leah was pregnant but within a few moments her stomach grow to the size of a six months pregnant belly. And if it were to happen again I like to be close by when it does".

"Wait it grow?"

"Yes like I said it only took a couple of moment for stomach to grow that big, she was lucky to be here when it happened. God knows what would of happened if she were along because before she came here didn't no she was actually pregnant".

Sue looked like she was thinking everything over in her head. " and your sure she'll be okay now that you know what you're dealing with".

"yes sue like I said before as long as I'm around she'll be fine, I'll make sure she is".

Just as he stopped talking Leah and Demetri walked in holding hands. Demetri was looking slightly down not really sure whether or not to look sue clearwater in the eyes.

Seth got up from his chair to stand on the other side of his mother so she'd be a more out of the way from the flea. ' fine he isn't gonna hurt Leah I know that now, I can get with that but that doesn't mean I'm still as trusting with him around my mum. What if she goes to touch my sister baby bump and then Demetri see her wrist and can't control himself. Would mum even be able to turn… I know that us shape- shifter can't because the vampire venom would kill us. But my mum isn't a wolf so could she be turned into a vampire?. Well he won't get that far…. Actually no what ignore that he wouldn't turn her, never mind'.

Leah and her mum just kind of stared at one another not in a bad way but in a way like Leah was nervous about that was gonna happen next.

Leah made the first move.

"Mum I know all this is a lot to take in and that this is hard for you to hear but I'm happy…Demetri makes me happy and he loves me and he's staying with me to raise our son".

Leah looked up at Demetri and locked eyes with him. She smile a small reassuring smile then tugged on his hand to bring him right up next to her.

"Mum this is Demetri my imprint and the father of my child".

Demetri polite as ever with his signature one arm behind his back and nodded at his mate mother. "pleasure sue clearwater Leah had told me many nice things about you".

Sue stared at the vampire with a stunned silence. ' what how can this thing be so polite or I'd even go as far is to say charming'. Sue thought to herself.

Sue then turned her head to look at her daughter who was gazing at her mother looking like she was anxious to see how sue would react to him.

Sue got up from the couch and strode around the small coffee table in between the two of them. she stood in front of the couple with an unreadable look on her face, then without saying a word walked up to her daughter and place a hand on her stomach. It seemed like in her own way she was excepting the matter at hand that her baby was now gonna have a baby and that baby her grandbaby was gonna be one of the things that there people were put on the earth to destroy.

Then she looked at the vampire standing before her holding the hand of her first born.

Seth stood a few steps back from her just watching the encounter wonder like his sister what there mum was gonna do next. 'well here it comes the moment of truth. I wonder if she yells at him for impregnating her only daughter. What if she's so in shock she say it's alright and that this had happened and that she wouldn't have it any other way. But my mum though understanding is not a crazy women so I very much drought she would be A okay with it, but then again she might give them her blessing then the rest will sort itself out".

" you are the one my child has imprinted on".

Demetri nodded hoping that this ends well and hoping that what ever was gonna happen doesn't up set his Leah.

"and she has told you the consequences of being one and that your life will never go back to the way it was before".

"yes I understand". Demetri subconsciously griped Leah's hand tighter and rub his fingers over her in an lovey motion.

"good because I love my daughter and this will not be easy for the both of you".

Demetri looked down at his Leah and smile at her. " I know". he then bent his head down and kissed the top of her hair then nuzzled it in a caring way that sue could see.

"well then Demetri is it".

The tracker nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm not going to lie to you because I think this needs to be said. You are one of the last people that I would of chosen for what I would have liked for my daughter's imprint".

Demetri bent his head down and smiled knowing that it was best to get this out of the way before the tension started to build and things blow up. Leah looked at her mum with a worried expression praying that her mother wouldn't be to hash on him.

"but I look at my baby and I see how happy you've seemed to have made her. I feel like it's been so long since I've seen her lovely smile". Sue stroked the side of Leah face in a caring fashion before gazing back at the vampire. "so I will except this and you because you are father of my grandbaby…. And from that I've seen it's looks like you do love her. though when it come to imprints on one get to chose but regardless… you have my blessing".

The couple both felt a wave of relief wash over them. the tracker smiled at sue women standing in front of him feeling better about staying around longer, now that he knew that that's one battle won. Now he just had to not get the other shifter involved. He needed to make sure that none of them came near this Leah… ever.

Seth came to stand beside them ready to bring up another issues.

so now that's were all okay with him here there is something that should be brought up".

The three of them looked at him, along with Jacob, Carlisle and Esme in the room. Alice had gone back out side to wait with the others.

"what the hall are we meant to say to Sam and his pack. Their not gonna take this lightly especially Sam".

"Seth's right this could go bad if he found out now, especially the part about my imprint the Italian vampire.. he will lose his shit". Leah said with a ounce of anger in her voice.

"Greek and if any of them come within a mile of you fret or not…. their dead".

"Wait your Greek… but you're from Italy and for some reason now I'm only just realizing that you sound English". Leah said not sounding phased at all by his fret on the other wolfs.

Jacob looked at her and then back to the tracker and exhaled in frustration. " there is no way your gonna be able to take on Sam and his pack alone. This needs to be handled in a way that doesn't get anyone hurt. We can't afford another Nessie situation, and now that another hybrids involved Sam could still see that baby as a danger. We just need to figure how to do that".

Leah spoke up. "To hell with Sam he should just trust us he doesn't have the right not to".

"Leah" Jacob said.

" NO! Jacob he shouldn't be allowed to intervene in this. This is my baby a baby that I didn't even believe I could have, so if he wants to get pissy about that then fine but he can do to something else". Leah started to slightly sway feeling a bit dizzy.

"Goccia di pioggia". Demetri said grabbing a hold of her before she toppled over.

Seth carefully took his sister out of the trackers hold and walked her to the couch do she could sit down.

The doc came over and crouch down in front of he " Leah are you okay?, what are you feeling?".

She breathed in and put her hand over her stomach. " umm ya I'm fine just got kinda woozy is all".

Demetri bent down next to the doctor. " vaniglia when was the last time you eat anything are you hungry? Do you want food" He ask.

At the very mention of food Leah few her hand over her mouths and started dry reaching. Carlisle with vampire speed grabbed the bit next to the little table and placed it in front of her. She took both sides of it and all but shoved her head into it. Chucking up stomach acid that burned the inside of her neck.

Seth started to rub her on her back then turned to Demetri. " she haven't been able to eat anything in the past six to seven weeks. She would eat a little every so often but it would always come back up again".

' he just had to say the word food didn't he, it wasn't enough that he's the reason she's like this but now he makes her throw up by being around, pa the jackass.'

"Leah how do you feel now?". The doc ask.

She still felt sickly. "ha same old same old like I've been for the past two months".

Her mother then crouch down around her as well.

"honey" she ask carefully trying not to make her sick again. " are you hungry" she spoke softly.

Leah took a moment and ran her hand though her hair then gazed to her mother and nodded. "ya… but every time I think I could eat something I …I remember that I have to eat it and that makes me feel gross".

Jacob, Carlisle and Esme all shard a look knowing what they were gonna have to tell her, she wouldn't like.

" honey do you feel like anything?. maybe some fruit if you could stomach it?".

"no… I feel like eating pasta or something but I'm just gonna it up then that would make me be sicker so there's no point".

"umm Leah there is one way were you could eat something were maybe you won't puke it up". Jacob said.

Leah look at them all.

"and that way is?".

Esme spoke first. " when Bella was pregnant she couldn't eat anything either so we would give her blood to drink and it would work".

Leah stared at all of them with a disgusted look on her face. "what no, no, no I'm not doing that".

"come on Leah it's not like we've never killed and eat something before. Just this time it's gonna be in a bag".

"Jacob that's different when we kill and eat something were wolfs".

"Leah If we hadn't given Bella some blood she may have well be dead right now". The doc said.

"I just don't think I can do it, I mean it's people blood bagged or not."

"Goccia di pioggia drinking blood isn't the worst thing in the world, it isn't as bad I you'll think it'll be and if it's what our little pepperoncino needs we should give it to him".

"that's easy for you to say your used to it drinking other people's blood. Where wolf were meant to do the opposite of that, were meant to prevent that human blood drinking.

"well Lee Lee if it's good for little B maybe you should try". Seth jump in

"Leah". Jacob said in a low tone, which made the room look at him. " as your Alfa I command you to try some blood".

The two stare at one another for o long moment before Leah because of her Alfa order agreed.

"fine I'll try it…but I'm not happy about it".

The doc smile at her. " that's all we ask".

Before Carlisle felt to get some blood Demetri spoke.

"wait" he turned to Leah. " you said you like pasta yes".

She looked at him with an exasperation that said. ' where the hell were you a moment ago' then she grabbed to belly to sit up a bit before taking. " yes Demetri we just want through this you were here".

"no I know that piovoso I mean if you don't think you can drink the blood on its own why not try to mix it in with another food.. it could work?".

The room want quiet Carlisle and Esme stared at each other while the other in the room waited for the couple to say something.

" you know Demetri that may actually work". Carlisle then looked at Leah. " Leah what type of pasta do you like".

"umm I don't know, mac and cheese I guess". She said looking a little uneasy about his.

Esme started to walked towards their big kitchen while talking. " I think we still have some here for when Renesmee gets hungry. I can cook some up".

The doctor nodded to his wife then want to grab some of the blood he kept at the house.

Demetri grabbed Leah's hand. "cosa carina like I said it's not the worst thing in the world to do".

She smile at her apparently Greek imprint and squeezed his hand. Jacob came around to stand behind the couch and within ten minutes Esme and Carlisle had brought in the mac and cheese for he.

They say it down In front of her on the table and gave her a fork. They also brought the bit around and put it next to her so if she were to be sick and she didn't have to dive for it.

She looked up at everybody with an unsure not look then picked up the fork and take a small bite. When she had taken a bit she shut her eyes tightly, They stared waiting for her response, it seemed like she was gonna be sick again but then stopped with it in her mouth still and swallowed it down.

Her eyes opened and she gave them all a small smile.

"it's edible I can at least swallowed so it doesn't look I will be staving death now".

The doctor ran in to the other room then ran back out again in to the family room carrying a his clip bored and pen ready to talk down some notes. 'This was a good thing for them now that they know mixing blood in with food could help, it would start the process of making Leah that little bit more healthier. Because of food she'll be getting into her system and adding her fix it self-shifter body she should be back in good health in no time'.

As Carlisle was writing dawn notes Leah was eating away at her bloodied mac and cheese without a care in the world. Demetri was staring at her loving like she was the greatest creation in the world. Seth thought that was gross, the way that man was just staring at her.

'does he have to look at her like that… well I guess that it could be worse at least he gives a shit about her enough to stay around. Not like some guys who couldn't careless and leave without saying a word. Or be to scare to take care of their own shit and deal with it like a man. So fine he isn't the worst thing to ever happen to her and it was his idea to put the blood and the pasta together so that's something…. But I still don't like the guy'.

Leah finished and handed the bowl over to her mother to handed it back to Esme who ran it back into the kitchen. She exhaled and rubbed her baby bump softly, Carlisle walked back up to her and crouch down again. He was still holding his clip bored and pen ready to take down notes.

"Leah how you fell now? Still hungry, sickly, you don't feel the need to throw up again do you?". He asked concerned.

"no I actually feel pretty good after that. It's the first thing I've able to stomach in weeks and umm well I do feel kinda better". She said happily.

Seth rubbed her shoulders a little and her mother smiled and stroked her cheek with her hand. Demetri kissed the side of her face happy to see his women feeling good. Because with in the half a day he'd been with them he could tell that Leah was feeling sickly though she did seem to be trying to hide it.

Leah exhaled while gently rubbed her unborn child home. " it's so weird to feel fall again I became so used to feeling half fall I didn't really notice".

Carlisle was about to tell her something when she made a kind of a high pitch sounding noise and held on to her belly. Once more they were all on guard again. Seth almost knock Demetri out of the way to get closer to his sister to make sure it she alright.

' oh god what is it now, her stomach isn't about to grow again is it. I wasn't here the first time it did so I have no idea what the hell is meant to happen. I wonder that that would look like, would her stomach grow with in a minute or two like Carlisle had said. Would she pass out again… what happened if she goes in to labour. Oh god that isn't what this is, is it cos I'm not ready to be an uncle today'.

"Il mio amora" Demetri said looking at her.

"hahaha" she laugh out lord a little. "I'm fine, I'm fine he just seems to be happy as well he's kicking me like he's trying to win a foot race". She sat back so they all could put there hands on her stomach and feel the baby kick.

They all kind of stilled feeling teeny tiny little feet kick them.

'ha Leah was right it's like he really Is trying to go for a run. Wow it's like my mini nephew is in a real hurry to get somewhere'.

Seth looked at his sister to see that she and the flea were staring at one other looking like they were having a moment. Seth decided not to say anything that would ruin it…. Mainly out of fare of getting punched.

The rest of the Cullen's came in to the room from being out side. They didn't really come in to the room as just kind of lingered by the doorway. More watching the sense in front of them, they had herd Leah's high pitched squill and decided to come up. They knew that if anything had happened there would have been more of a ruckus, but they came up regardless to make sure it all was still all good up there.

Rosalie was the first one to come into the room, she every slowly strode over to the little group huddled around the pregnant wolf. She didn't want to spook Leah by getting to close just in case she didn't want Rosalie anywhere near her while she was with child.

It was easy to see that they were all just feeling the baby kick, it was a nice moment none of them were saying anything cos nothing needed to be said. Carlisle looked up to see his adopted daughter making her way over steadily and smiled at her. He gave her a quite nod and motioned for her to come over. He looked back to Leah who was still having a moment with Demetri to notice the interaction between them. Carlisle stood up from crouching and let rose take his place.

She looked at Leah hoping to get premising to touch her baby bump but the wolf was to distracted by her imprint to notice. Roes turned to Carlisle who again motioned for her to touch Leah stomach so she did. All Leah did was glance at the vampire before turning back to Demetri, less than two seconds it took and the wolf wasn't fazed at all by the presence of the blond.

Then a happy Alice skipped over with a big grin Jacob moved out the way for her as she placed her hand on the bump as well. Alice and Rose made eye contact then want back to focusing on her stomach. While Emmet and jasper want to sit on the other couch by the windows the two of them smirking.

* * *

**A little while later.**

sue broke the moment when she needed to ask Leah something. " honey". Sue said and the others broke away from the pregnant wolf to either stand or go to where there mates were.

Leah turned to her mother.

"Since you'll be staying here for a while is here anything I can bring to you from home?. More close, your tooth brush, some of your books?".

She thought for a moment. " umm ya there are a couple of thing". She then turned to Demetri "can you help me up my backs hurting I need to stand".

Demetri helped her off the couch, he mum stood as well as her brother.

"okay what is it you'll need honey".

" well ya know tooth brush, hair brush like you said, socks, gloves I keep getting chills".

"well you do have an ice cube inside you". Seth said with a smirk. Leah smirk back at her brother, she started to get back pain so she put her hands behind her back and started rubbing it slightly.

" oh and could you grab me my deep heat ya know for my back and all".

"Sure honey where about is it".

"I think in my bathroom either in one of my shelves or on the sink".

"Okay what about clothes? Which ones would you want me to grab for you?, any piece of clothing you'd prefer?".

"umm" Leah thought for a lone moment trying to think of which ones she'd actually need. She didn't think she'd really need that much considering that she'll be growing out of them in more then likely a few weeks, or even a few days at his rate. " how about I just come with you that way I know what to grab so will be in and out".

No one said anything not sure of what to say to her. Demetri just stared at her in mixture of shock and disbelieve on to why she would want to go there with the other dogs roaming around.

Leah gazed around at the others not sure why no one was saying anything. " it'll be fine will just be in and out everyone there is to busy with the wedding anyway to give a shit".

"first off watch you mouth". Sue said pointing at her child. " second of all honey we'll need to be fast they could smell you and decide to come by".

"okay lets go" Leah said unfazed and started walking to the door.

Demetri who was still holding her hand pulled her back to him gently and made a slightly high pitched growl of discomfort which made the room look at him in a strange way.

'what was that noise he just made, do vampire even make that noise, well I guess they do but I'd never heard them make it before'. Seth thought.

"Piovoso I don't want you risking it going here with them. what if your not fast enough and something does happen, what if your ex doesn't love the fact that your pregnant with my child then decides to get read of little B himself?".

"its gonna fine Seth my mum and Jacob will be with me and I already know where most of everything is anyway, pluses I don't believe any of them would come in to our house without being invited in. mum's on the council so disrespecting her would be unthinkable to them".

"Leah I'm just gonna jump in here". Seth said jumping in. " that's not the unthinkable this is the unthinkable me agreeing with the flea over there. Sam may not like you being pregnant but I think that he could let that go cos you're not together anymore. But because of how big you are he'll put it together that this is a supernatural pregnancy and lose his shit".

Before sue could scowl her son he turned to her.

"ya I know language, all I'm saying is that I don't think this is a good idea either so with if you stay I'll go then when we get here we'll face time. There all figured out".

"there you go, face time done and done". The vampire said pointing to the wolf how was pointing back at him in an understanding way.

"no and the both of you are jackasses, I'm more then capable of holding my own against him I'm gonna be two minutes so the both of you shut up!".

Demetri turned to Carlisle and mouthed the word, ' hormones' in which he nodded to. The Demetri turned to Seth and mouthed hormone in which he then nodded to.

Leah saw Seth nod at her imprint and spun around to face him knowing that they were mouthing stuff to each other. " what did you just mouth to him!?".

"Nothing your paranoid" he said but Leah continued to glare at him.

Sue decided in stepped in before her daughter started swinging at people. " well all right then let's go, Seth help your sister to the car". She then looked at Demetri knowing how imprints can be when her other half's disagree with them. so she decided to reassure him that Leah would be fine with her. " nothing will happen me there I promise you that as she said in and out".

Demetri reluctantly nodded at her.

"alright fine but I'm walking her to the car". He said as it was final. Then led the way holding her hand.

* * *

**Outside**

Seth and Demetri helped her into the car but before they could she few both hand up In front of her and glared to them. "I can do it". She sounding angry at.

'god their such idiots' she thought.

Seth hopped in the back with his mother and Jacob drove Demetri lent on the window. "are you absolutely sure piovoso?".

Leah was about to yell again then stopped. ' well I guess he's just worried'

" yes I'm gonna be fine".

They pressed their foreheads together in a loving moment then heard a throat being cleared behind them.

Leah turned to Jacob. " you two done cos we don't have a lot of time if everyone out planning the wedding…so"

Demetri kissed her hand then he watched his mate drive off.

He pouted a little then went back inside.

* * *

**Inside**

He walked back into the living room with the rest of them but once he did he had not the slightest idea of what to do next. Should he go into the bedroom again so it doesn't get awkward or should he stay and deal with the pin headed like hippo man Emmet.

Once in the room Emmet immediately got up and smirk at the tracker. " well look who back the protector of the mass murders himself". He said with a smirk.

Emmet then turned to Carlisle " he isn't like moving in now Is he cos I'm not gonna lie Carlisle I don't think that's gonna work out to good". He turned back to grin at Demetri.

The doc was about to say something but Demetri got there first. " well don't worry about that you over grown pig man once my son is born will leave".

Rose was the one to speak " are you sure you should, that does Leah have to say about that or have you just made the her mind up for the both of you". The blond got up and stood next to her husband with crossed arms.

" no Leah is gonna make up our mind for us. I want her to be as save as possible so unless I truly believe she and our son are in danger I'm gonna let her do what she needs to do. She's my mate and I need to her to be happy and stress free. Every choice that gets made will affect us so when the time is right will leave… everything I do now is for my son and la mia futura moglie so you don't have to worry but thank you for your concern". He said the last part in a mocking tone, he had a smirk up on his face and his signature one arm behind his back.

"where would you go? Back to your masters?". Jasper ask with a frown staring at the tracker.

The way Demetri glared at jasper made them a little uneasy. He didn't end up replying to the blond emotional wrecked of a man, he didn't want to start anything. He knew that he was a stilled fighter he had over two thousand years of experience plus he's fought enough times to know how two win against a brick wall of a man.

' Felix is the size of three man without a second thought I could annihilate those two clowns within minutes. Well maybe not the blond right away he does have experience with newborns so he may take five or so'.

Demetri decided to go back in to the bedroom and wait her Leah to get home. He walked past Emmet and deliberately bumped into him. Just as he was about to pass him his phone ring.

He look down at the caller ID and he cringed at the flashing name. it flashed like it was trying to mock him and the name that shone.

Aro.


	14. Chapter 14

**hi all!. i hope you all had a good Christmas. and i also hope that some of you had a try at reading my other story. if not please do and tell me what you think of it, it would mean a lot to me of knowing how you guys feel about them. like normal please comment and if you haven't heard the song before give it a go. i don't own twilight. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 14 apples, peaches, pumpkin pie by jay & the techniques.**

* * *

**The living room.**

Everyone in the room was watching Demetri standing there staring with wide eyes at his phone. It was easy to guess who it could have been, aside from Felix no one else would need to call the tracker.

Without diverting his gaze from his phone he started talking to Carlisle.

"It's Aro" he said.

The others just kind of want still with worried expressions. not sure of the Demetri was gonna tell the leader of the vampire world. Would he tell him about Leah?, Would he tell him about the baby?. They couldn't tell if he was wanted to or not, he was almost emotionless as he watched the screen buzz. Then he finally spoke after what seemed like half an hour, which in reality was only four seconds.

"I'll take in in the bedroom". He said ready to walked off but as he was Emmet the big meaty vampire stepped into his road.

"Oh no I think you can take that right here". He said grabbing the Greek, Italian by the shoulder roughly and digging him fingers into him just to try to hurt him that little bit more.

Demetri inhaled and tightly pressed his lips together in a thin line. Demetri did not enjoy being touch he had never like it. In fact that's one of the reason he tries to act so polite. ya he's just polite by nature even as a human he was. He just didn't see the point in acting like a shit for no reason. he didn't see himself as an animal, even in his undead life living on the earth he always tried to be a good gentleman. But the other reason was just because he didn't like being touched. no big reason for it he just found displeasing.

With his lips still in a thin line and a scowl on his face he said " take your god damn hand off me now you peeving pig person or I saw to god…".

Jasper came around the couch were he had been sitting with Alice. He wasn't gonna get involved in what could be about to happen, but he did need to calm the situation down and try to prevent it from escalating. He didn't want the house to be destroyed by his brother and the volturi tracker. Jasper would never admit it to his brother, Edward would never admit it either but they both knew that Emmet wouldn't win in a fright with Demetri. Though Emmet is a big guy with plenty of experience Demetri was a trained and still fighter who could take down most vampires in no time.

"Emmet let him go son". Carlisle said from behind the two boys.

"if he wants take the call he can do it right here". Emmet said sounding angry.

"I agree if he's really here to be with Leah then this will prove it… so we don't have to think he's a spy". Rosalie said with still crossed with her head turned up a little.

Demetri snared at the blond then seemed to go from being angry to smirking again. " fine a compromise then". Without braking eyes contact with Emmet Demetri stretched his arm out with the phone in hand towards Carlisle who took it without hesitation.

He answered the call.

"hello Aro it's Carlisle speaking".

"Carlisle it's so nice to hear from you. my brothers and I thought we'd call up and Cheek in to see if our favorite disturbed Greek was doing any better".

"Yes Aro he's here he got here last night, I haven't had the chance to really, really go through everything yet but we have had a talk about it and yes I do agree with you it is a strange thing that is happening".

"and where is Demetri at this moment?"

"He's in the shower that's why I'm answering his phone".

"HAA okay then. So do you have any thoughts about that's happening to him. about What may have brought this strange occurrences on?".

But Aro already knew of course.

"at this stage I don't have anything to give to you about this condition that has taken him over but I've planned to start researching it today. There must be something I could do for him".

"well your help in the matter is much appreciated and how is everybody down your end. All is well I hope",

"yes Aro everybody here is fine thank you for asking. And everyone up your end?".

"well you know same old, same old the only thing worth taking about here is the Demetri situation. It just isn't the same without our tracker, Felix misses him like all hell, Heidi well most of the guard it staying out of her way especially Felix. She for some reason she is mad with him who knows what that's about, Jane and Alec take about him sometimes along with the other and that's about it. How is the little Cullen doing… any bigger yet?".

"Renesmee no not yet she hasn't changed since you saw her".

"oh well seven years to go".

Carlisle could hear something in the background and Aro was taking with someone in a annoyed tone. " bad news Carlisle someone's been bought to trial so my brothers and I must be on our way. Can you please tell Demetri to call me when he's finished showering".

"sure thing Aro take care"

"you to my friend".

Once the phone was hung up the doc passed it back on to Demetri how was staring into space seeming thinking hard about something.

Demetri didn't say a thing he just grabbed the phone back and stormed back into the bedroom.

* * *

**The clearwater home**

Jacob pulled up to the back of the house instead of the front hoping to hid them a little just in case anybody happened to see the car and realize they were home.

"Do ether of you guys see anyone?" Leah ask both boys in the car.

"Na I can't see anyone I think we're safe". Seth turned back to his mum. " mum why don't you go in first so if someone does end up seeing you they might just think your home along".

Sue nodded and harried to the door and unlocked it. The key got jammed in the door so she had to give it a few try's before the stupid door would open for her. It didn't help her that the porch was as Icy as the rest of the people on the Rez. Just as cold just as slippery just as dangerous if you were to fall. Sue finally got the door open the walked back to the car to let them know about the Icy porch.

"boys when you get to the door you really need to hold Leah the pouch still had ice all over it".

"ya sure thing mum… do you see anybody coming?".

Jake jump out first and ran around the other side to let Leah out. Seth got out as well and took his sisters hand and helped her walk to the door. Once in sue helped her up to her room and started to help her pack.

"honey are you sure your happy with him". Sue ask. she wanted to have a moment alone her Leah before she brought her back to the Cullen's home.

Leah smile to herself and kept packing. " ya mum he does, he's so different from Sam. he's his polar opposite just in the last few hours just his presents had made me so… I don't even know what word to use. I just feel like I can breathe again ya know".

Sue smile over at her baby talking about how happy she was. She believed Leah when she said she was happy, she didn't have that sense of a black cloud draped over her head where ever she went. She had a light to her. ' she really is glowing, wow my baby looks beautiful as a pregnant women. She seems so much more stronger then she was. It's all so surreal her having a child and with and vampire no less. I hope he's good to her, he better be. And Sam better keep his distance around my daughter's imprint and my grandbaby it's our low even if he wants to. ' which he will' he can't without upsetting the council, it's just not our way'.

"so may I ask how that happened".

Leah looked up at her mother not sure what she was referring to. " what do you mean how what happened."

Sue eyes traveled her Leah stomach and Leah want red. Her mother wanted to talk to her about sex. ' oh god no… well this is about to get awkward'.

"When you say how it happened…." She didn't finish.

"I mean how did the two of you end up making my grandbaby". Sue laughed when she saw her daughter cringe. It was obvious that Leah was uncomfortable with taking to her mother about sex because they never had before and now Leah had to explain when and why she did it.' Well this is gonna be fun' she thought.

"well I saw him on the field where the confrontation was taking place and I imprinted on him. And then later we had meet up over by the riverbank and either of us really knew if the other would be there we just both had this really strong feeling of where the other one was gonna be. It was like a lightning bolt want through you it so that intense. And when we did see each other for the first time… like really see each other cos when I imprinted I was still in my wolf form. We only talked for a couple of minutes until he was on top me and it was just the best experience I'd ever, ever felt in my life …". Leah stopped when she realized she's gone too far. She didn't mean to her mother how great the sex was between them she just got so lost in talking it just slipped out. She hadn't had the chance to talk about this yet the truth was she really didn't have anyone to tell.

' I mean what are my options, my cousin no, the Cullen women no, my brother holy hell no'.

She slowly turned to her mother who had an expression of shock and amusement on her face. She wasn't expecting Leah to tell her that much though she knew her daughter wouldn't of meant to.

Sue then looked a little more serious not too much serious but more than she was a moment ago. "honey did you and Sam ever have…?"

"no we never had that… there were times when I thought we might of… but no we never did".

Her mother nodded. "well I guess there's not much of a point having the birds and the bees talk any more is there". They both laughed .

Leah surprising enjoyed this they never talked like this, it was nice. Leah felt like even maybe this brought them closing together.

Sue walked around behind her hugged her and kissed the back of her head. " I'm gonna go down stairs and cheek on your brother okay". Just as sue turned Leah turned first and hugged her tightly. To Leah this really was one of the first moments they'll never have just the two of them because soon it won't be just the two of them anymore.

As Sue walked down stairs she bumped into her son who was on the way up.

"Honey could help your sister pack"

"ya sure mum". Seth was about go up to Leah's room when sue put her hand out to stop him. She wasn't really looking right at him, more into the distance.

"you've meet him…. What do you think of him?". She asked in a tone like she was trying to make sure of something.

"well um.. he's well…it's kinda like….". Seth stopped to take a breath. ' how the hell am I meant to explain him to her. Do I be truthful and tell her that he's a bloodsucking psychopathic arrogant son of a bitch who will put her in danger and mess up my sisters son with his mass murdering Italian happy family back home where he should be. do I be truthful and tell her that when I first meet him he wouldn't let me or Jacob or anyone else go near her. Or that when I had him by the throat all he said we I love her, then here was this morning when he threatened to keep us away from her just to help her mental state so she'd be stress free. The way he's acts around her how's he's constantly touching her, holding her, how protective he is of her. The way he says he loves her and her son and wouldn't leave them because of the love he has for them…. the jerk…I hate him I really do'.

Seth looked at his mum with a face like he wasn't sure of which one he was going with. Sue could see it that he didn't know what to tell her.

" I think… he's not gonna hurt her and that… she's be safe with him". He said like he was forcing himself to be truthful and not through Demetri under a train.

Sue shut her eyes in a moment of relief. Hearing Leah say it was one thing she was in love with the guy and when it comes to love anyone could say anything in the moment but hearing her brother who could be as protective as she can at times say that the vampire who came to possible kill them last time he was there did love her back really was a wright of her chest.

She knew from the few minutes that they spent together that her son didn't like the vampire in front of him. If not for trying to kill them and getting his sister pregnant then for even coming back in the first place.

'it's rear to see my son this way. He's the happy go lucky in my world, always chipper with a smile, always trying to make other laugh and be confrontable around him so they wouldn't feel unwelcome. One of the only times he'd ever been really mad and I mean really mad was when Sam left Leah for Emily and them when Emily excepted him. Though Seth became less aggressive with Sam over time after realizing what imprinting was after my babies had made the change. He was still upset by Sam actions towards his sister, pack mate or not Seth never really completely trusted his pack leader after that. So though I don't like seeing him this way at least I can be thankful that it's all coming a place where he loves him sister'.

Sue smile and tapped her son on the shoulder lightly before walking back down into the kitchen to. "I'm gonna make you and Jacob something to eat, I'll call you when it's ready". She says while taking off.

Seth walked into Leah's bedroom and sat on the bed. " you need me to do anything, get you anything thing, help out at all?".

She smirked to herself " no little brother I may not be able to do hand stans anymore but I can still pack a bag".

He made himself comfortable on her bed and starting asking her stuff about her being pregnant. " have you thought of any names yet?. I know this morning you said you hadn't but since then have you?. I did ask you to consider Seth and screw Demetri if2he doesn't like it, you do what you wonna do". He said the last part to try to make her smile. Though he's seen her smile more in the last two day then in the last two months or year, it was still nice to see.

It did make her laugh then she stopped and Seth looked at her, He sat up. " Leah are you okay?".

She turned and grinned at him. "ya he's just kicking me again wow it's like he think he was deprived of it before and is trying to make up for it now".

he breathed out a little in relief then sat back in his spot on the bed. " I know that your gonna have the baby at the Cullen house and all to be closer to the doc but where are you gonna live when he born?".

Leah had thought about that to, she guessed that they'll either get their own home or stay with her mum until they could get a place on the Rez. " well hopefully on the Rez". She replied still packing.

Seth stared at her not sure if he should point out the obvious to why what might not work… like at all. " uh Leah have you not thought about how the council and your Alfa ex might react to that?. The Cullen's are one thing we have an understanding with them, where good with them. but Demetri…". He didn't finish.

"is my imprint… and yea have thought about that. By our law they can't touch my imprint and when little B comes I need to be near mum. I'm gonna have a new born baby and as much as I appreciate what the doc and his wife has done me us but we can't stay there with all the other all the time… and I don't like the smell. Now that I'm pregnant and my senses are heightened so it's a miracle I'm haven't passed out from them". she turned to him to see him frowning at her.

" all I'm saying is that I'm gonna be a new mother and I need help. Yes Demetri will be with me but he'd know less than me and mum knows everything about babies so…..I don't ….. I don't really know what I'm doing".

"but you do know somethings about babies you've looked after everyone's kids on the rez. Your like the go to when someone needs a baby sitter".

Leah smirked having that little feeling of superiority wash over her.

"ya I know that but this is my baby now I've never looked after a new born". Leah stopped and decided to get off this subject and go on to a different one.

'I know that I'll have to think about being a mother soon because it's gonna happen soon and I'll love this little baby more than anything in this world. more than life itself. But that doesn't mean it makes me feel any less worried about being a mother. I've taken care of so many children in the last few years and some of them were actually new born to even some that has been born the week. But this baby will need me with him all the time and I'm fine with that I want to be with my son all day long but that makes me worried for what kind of mother I'll be. That's why I need my mum with me to show me how to be a good mother'.

"anyway he's my imprint my baby daddy and my responsibility so who ever doesn't want him here doesn't have to come by".

"that's mine".

Leah looked at her little brother in confusion to what he just said. ' what's he talking about now?'.

"What, what's yours?".

"The Elton john top your holding. That's mine".

Leah looked down to her hand to see that in fact she was holding an Elton john t-shirt. She remembered that why got it at one of this concerts while he was in Washington. It had been a few years ago now but she did remember it.

"no it's not it's mine". She said to him like he was an idiot.

"umm no it isn't"

"umm yes it is".

The two were locked in a standoff.

"when Seth, when has this ever been yours"

"umm when I brought it that's when"

"uh no I brought this, I remember buying this". She said her voice getting a little high pitched which made Seth amused.

"well I don't think ya do because when I heard the song rocket man and decided that I like it and wanted to get the shirt".

" then your remembering another concerts because I was there with you and I brought this…. Besides it wouldn't be able to fit you now anyway".

Seth laughed.

"what and you can. That would fit me better then you most your clothes would now".

Leah burst of into laughter and through a shoe at him. "shut up". She throw it at him and she got him in the head with it.

* * *

**Down stairs**

Sue was in the kitchen when then there was a knock at the door, she froze, Jacob was in the living room he got and was at her side at once. "it's Sam". He whispered. "I can smell him".

Sue gazed at up Jacob. "go upstairs now and tell my two, I'll see if I can get him out of here".

Jake grabbed sue arm, not hard just to make sure she knew what she was doing. " sue".

"I'll be fine go, go on, now".

Jake didn't want to in case anything happened but he knew if Sam got through that door and Seth and Leah didn't hear him in time things would go bad. " fine but if he asks for me get me so he doesn't get suspicious".

Jacob ran up the stairs as quietly as he could not to alert the other Alfa on the other side of the door. The one barrier in place between Sam and the pregnant girl.

Sue took in a breath then want for the door. her hand froze only inches away from the handle but she hesitated.

'it you do this and he gets in here your baby girl will be in danger and if you don't he could get suspicious and try to sort her out when you're not with her. No you can do this she'll be safe…. You'll make it be save for her'.

She opened it.

* * *

**The bedroom**

Leah and Seth were still in the bedroom when Jake ran in. "hey you got to be quiet Sam's at the door".

"what" both siblings whispered in a harsh tone.

"ya he's down there now"

"and you left mum down there with him".

"Seth she'll be okay"'

"What if he demands to come in because I know if he wants to come in he will".

"Leah she'll be fine if anything happen I'm going down here but for now we just gotta listen okay".

The three of them stopped to focus on the sounds from the front door.

* * *

**Down stairs**

"Sam how are you today?". She ask hopping her smile didn't look forced.

Sam looked at her mother of this ex with a tight smile. "fine thanks sue". He waited about three second before jumping into it but sue got in first.

"and Emily how is she, only three more days to go until your married". She said that in a way that was almost like she was trying to hint and something but Sam didn't seem to notice.

" yes she's happy we both are".

Once again before he could talk she cut him off.

"well that's great I'm happy for the both of you".

"sue" this time he got there first. "I know…I know she's here I can smell her and Seth and Jake". He didn't sat it in a forceful way or an angry way but just with a hard tone.

She breathed in deeply and looked him in the eye. "yes Sam she is here but she's packing. She's still sick and will be staying with the Cullen's so she can be close to the doctor".

"Can I see her?".

"I'm sorry Sam but that isn't a good idea right now "

"why?"

"She's still very ill, Seth and Jacob are here just to help her with some of her things then she'll be going back".

"what kind of ill?". He said obvious trying to still keep his calm front.

Sue held in a sigh. "I'm sorry Sam but I'm not comfortable disclosing that information without my daughters permeation".

"sue it's me". He said sounding a little offended.

"well I'm sorry but it's her business Sam and you and everybody else need to respect that".

"every ones been asking about her…. Emily's worried to but hasn't come because she doesn't know if Leah's really sick or not or just wants to get out of coming to the wedding".

There was a heavy silence. sue polite front was fading quickly. ' how dare this man come to my home and insinuate that Leah's to bitter and heartbroken to show up".

"Sam if you are implying what I think your implying then believe me Sam uley you are mistaken."

"then if I'm so mistaken prove it and let me see her". Sam stared to sue for a long moment then started to look kind of back for what he'd just said. " I apologies sue that didn't come out in the best way. Look I'm sorry for coming but I need to know that I'm wrong and that she'd really sick".

"or you could just believe me, her mother, the woman who tried to calm her when you imprinted on my niece. The women who nursed your imprint back to good hearth when you lost your temper and scared her for life".

Sam filched at that. He knew he had to try to calm himself be for he phased again and this time hurt of the his council leaders.

Just as sue was about to start getting frustrated with the man who used to date her daughter, Jacob them came down the stairs and parked himself right next to sue by the door.

" Sam it's getting colder outside and we gotta leave soon, get Leah back to the Cullen's so if you'd please". Jacob made a motion for him to go but he didn't move instead he turned to sue.

"you're a nurse why can't you just take care of her?". He was starting to get suspicious now.

She shut her eyes tight trying not to lose her temper on him. Which was turning out to be extremely difficult to do. "because Sam though I am a nurse and am not equipped enough to give her what she needs. So she needed a doctor."

Sam stared straight ahead while sue and Jacob watch him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I have to see for myself".

Before Jacob could stop him a raced into the house and made it for the stairs. Jacob grabbed his arm but Sam forcefully shook Jacob off and ran up the staircase with Jake and sue running after him.

* * *

**Leah's room**

Leah and Seth whipped there around too looked at each other with horrified expression. Luckily Seth was a fast thinker. "Leah take all your clothes!".

"what?". She said trying to whisper but it came out a bit high pitched out of shock.

"Get in the shower so he can't see you behind the shower curtain, he can't go in if your showering".

Leah without saying a thing sprinted into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Seth ran over to her bag and started packing again hoping he seem natural.

Sam burst through the door and spotted Seth by the bed he then noticed the bathroom door closed and could hare the shower running. He made his way over to it.

"Leah" he yelled.

"Sam you can't just…". Seth grabbed him didn't get to finish what he was saying though because the Alfa pushed him away. Seth fell into Jacob who come through the door with the mother. Jacob caught Seth and the three of them stared in horror as Sam banged on the door.

"Leah…Leah". Sam yelled banging his fist against the door.

"Sam uley how dare you….". sue thought she had never been this angry with anyone before and she was the mother of two teenagers. She stopped when she heard his daughters voice through the door.

"Sam"

The other froze.

"Leah….. can I come in".

"You can't just….". Seth stopped by Leah's voice.

"ya you can come in". she said calmly but with a little hesitation.

Without looking back at the others he opened the door walked in. the room was fall of stem he want over and leant on the sink which was directly opposite the shower. Thankfully he couldn't see through the curtain so as long as he didn't see behind it there was no chance he's see her pregnant belly.

"no one's seen you in weeks, your mum told me you've been sick.".

' okay deep breath you can do this'. She thought.

"ya I have been…. Sorry I won't make it to your wedding. How's Emily?". She said hoping this would at least distracted him for a moment or two.

"she fine thanks… so I know you've been sick but why hasn't anyone heard from you?".

She groaned internally. "that's good tell her I said hi….. I haven't spoken to anyone cos I haven't felt well enough to". Leah looked around trying to find the soap only to realize that it was on the sink. She cursed to herself. "Sam could you pass me the soap".

He turned around and saw it. He picked it up and want to hand it to her. She swung her arm around the curtain to grab it without him seeing her face or body.

"so what's actually wrong with you ha?...cos you don't sound as sick as I thought you would. From what your mum told everyone it sounded like…..well you know what it wouldn't sounding like".

"I'm still sick…. But I think I'll be alright. Dr Cullen has been real good to me ya know. He's given me some tablets which have made me sleep a bit better and to stop throwing up as much". It isn't that she wanted to lie but she didn't know what else to say.

' it's isn't like I can just tell him that the reason I'm sick it because I'm with child. It's not like I can just say I have a stomach-ache and that'll be the end of it'.

"Leah….".

"ya".

"what's really going on?".

'shit' she thought,

"what do you mean….".

"Leah stop it….. I know you…like really know you. Maybe even more then Emily". He said sounding almost like he was trying not to lose it.

'oh what the fresh hell is this. What now he knows me more than his own fiancée. Well to damn bad Sam uley you big jerk you should have been this concerned about me when you left'.

"Sam I'll be fine just let it go okay"

"no Leah I'm not just gonna let it go". There was a very heavy pause before he started to talk again. As if he were trying to decide whether or not to say anymore then he had.

He then made the decision.

"Leah are you even sick because if you're doing this to hurt Emily or I.. I'm gonna be so….".

The she wolf had, had enough.

' THAT SON OF A BITCH'. she grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it back. Not revelling her body just her neck and up. She made him look at her now only slightly sunken, after she had eaten and was back with Demetri she had gotten a little better. The face that now had gone pale and sickly looking.

He watch her in shock horror he truly didn't expect her to look this way. A part of him was happy he had been wrong. That she really wasn't trying to get out of watching him marry her cousin, when Jake had told him that she wasn't coming he was angry but he had keep his cool long enough not to phase in the house he and Emily had together. So later after Jake had gone back to check on Nessie, Sam phased and want for a run. The others heard his thoughts and made their way to him, all saying things like.

'She's a bitch for doing this to you guys.'

'Can't she just get over it already.'

'Of course she'd do this it's Leah'.

'Well maybe she's actually sick.'

'Bitter hag.'

It want on from there. When other on the rez heard about Leah not coming to the wedding either they all had opinions to. Some of them believed that was really sick, some believed that she was sick but it was from a broken heart. Other believed that she wasn't going because it was gonna be too hard to watch the love of her live marry the cousin she loved like a sister and the rest assumed that she was trying to create drama to ruin their wedding day for them. all this in less than a week.

Then there was the part that felt horribly, horribly guiltily about saying that she was doing this on purpose to hurt him. He had felt ashamed before any, any times in the past. He never wanted to hurt Leah, ever he loved her once and truth be told he was still a little in love with her. He knew Emily was the one and he could only be with her now. She was the only one he could see when he closed his eyes, the one person who could make him the happiest in the world. She was the one, But he felt even more guilt because he didn't just stop loving Leah. He didn't know why he just didn't. he had talked to the elders and they told him that it was normal for that to happen. That just because someone had imprinted didn't mean that the life they had before didn't existed any longer and that There always be a part of her in his heart even if he couldn't love her like he once had.

All he could do was just stare at her but the shame he felt now was the worst feeling he never had.

"and now you know… so please leave now Sam I need to finish in here then go back to the leech mansion".

"Leah I'm…".

"Sam please just go".

" but Leah..".

' that's it I've had enough of him'. She thought.

"JACOB, SETH". She called to them, they were in here in seconds. "please show Sam the door".

"okay Sam lets go, you got to see for yourself that this isn't about you so come on". Jacob said trying to sound calm. He knew if he said it in a harsher tone that could be bad for all of them. if Sam felt threatened he may lose it and if he were to lose it and phase Leah Definity be way to close.

Sam eyes meet Leah for a spit second ten he stormed out the door. The boys walked him out so they knew he actually felt and he wasn't just hanging around outside for Leah to come out or anything.

After the boys left the room sue want in to check on Leah who was about to hop out of the shower. She was tying the belt on her dressing gown when sue walked in, she come right up behind her daughter, hugged her and kissed the back of her head in a caring way. "I'm so proud of you".

Leah placed her hand on her mother's arm that were wrapped around her and softy rubbed them. Leah smile when she felt her baby kick again, she then grabbed one of her mother's arm and placed her on the baby bump so Sue could feel her grandson kick.

* * *

**Minutes later**

"got everything". Seth ask.

Leah glanced in her bag to see if she had all she needed then remembered something. "there's one more thing". She went over to her draws and started going through them.

"what are you looking for?". Seth came over to her and started to help her.

"it's a green dress…. A dark green one that's flows. I need it".

"why"

"I just want it".

Seth started going through her bottoms draws than found it. "here it is"

Leah sigh in relief, the reason that dress was so important to her was because that was the dress she wore or didn't were when she and Demetri conceived there little ' pepperoncino' as Demetri would call him. Leah still didn't know what meant, ' I really should ask demi about what that means' she thought. That dress was the one she wore when her life changed, when it became batter, when she found happiness. It meant something.

"yes that one thank you".

"Okay well now you ready"

"yep let's go".

Like before sue want out first to check if anybody was around then when here wasn't Seth and Jacob bought Leah to the car. Once she was in they were off again to the Cullen's home. Leah dropped her gaze down on her bump and rubbed it.

"I can't wait it'll you're here little B….your gonna be so loved'.

* * *

**Bedroom**

**Demetri**

Demetri was lying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side with his arms spread out staring upwards lost in fought.

'should I do it now or later…. Would it be better if I did it now or….. do I want do at all ever…. God I not getting anywhere'. Demetri couldn't stop thinking about what he was meant to say to his masters. He knew he could never go back unless he was sure that they would be able to leave unharmed.

' it isn't that I think Aro would kill my baby boy it's that I think he would love him way too much and decide that me Leah and the baby should go live in the big house with him and the rest of the vampires who hate shifters. If you'd think about it he'll have me the best tracker in the world, and yes Felix was right any excused to bring that up. Then he'll have the only female shape-shifter in history, I don't actually think the man could go any crazier then he already is but I'm sure as shit not goanna push it. He's love to have her in his guard, it actually wouldn't be that terrible living here as long as I knew we were safe and that nothing would ever, ever happen while we were there. The big problem is that my little pepperoncino would more than likely be trained as a weapon and I don't want that for him. I don't like thinking of him in battles, I mean he wouldn't get hurt or anything cos well I'd be the one to train him and well I'm perfect… so. They'd make him a thing of fear and have everybody know he existed and use that to scare the supernatural world even more'.

"I wonder what he'd get from us anyway, would he have my red eyes and my super strength. Or would he have Leah's wolf abilities could he turn into a hulking wolf and being able to tear his pray apart without having fear because he would be the most powerful thing on the earth. Having both abilities would make him the absolute, totally, incredible, amazing, magnificent, wonder, splendid and I haven't even begun to descried how master Aro would think about him yet, thing be ever exist. I wonder what Aro's gonna think about him'. Demetri thought sarcastically.

"but anyway I do think Felix would love him like a nephew cos he will be his nephew. I mean he's my son he'll need his uncle Felix. How can Felix not be in his life. But as I was saying earlier I think Aro would dolt on him, use him as a weapon yes but still dolt on him like he was a little price. My son would be this favorite, bye, bye Jane she's be pissed all right. Okay maybe it wouldn't be that bad to be there'. Demetri smirked at thinking how much Jane would hate being pushed down the line.

'little suck up'.

Demetri perked up the moment he sensed she was close to him. He knew that she was on her way back so he continued to lie there and wait. He decided that while he waited for her he'd try to make an decision on when to call Aro.

* * *

**Minutes later**

They pulled up at the house and like before Leah was helped out of the car. As she want to get her bags Seth got Infront of her.

"umm what are you doing"

"getting my bags". She said like it was obvious.

"NO"

"what do you mean no?". she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I mean no you're not holding anything your pregnant". He said that like she was the idiot. "I'll get it for you, you just go inside".

"aww Seth that's so sweet". Leah then had a rush of emotion fly through her. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or not but she thought she may draw down in tears and ugly cry at her brother's concern and love. 'why do I feel like crying, stupid hormones'.

He picked up her things and motioned for her to start walking. Her mother and Jake followed in the house, they walked into the living and Carlisle greeted them. "I see your back. Did everything go okay no issues I hope".

They all glanced at each other Leah was about to tell him what happened when she paused, Seth notice and lightly touched her arm. "Leah are you okay is it the baby again". He ask not absolutely worried because he knew that little b more than likely just kicked.

" I gotta pee again this is like the seventh time today". She started to walked into the bedroom to use the hotel like bathroom, without turning back she told the others. "err you guys explain what happened while I go pee god I think this kids doing this on purpose just to annoy me".

Leah hurried into the bedroom, once she got in there Demetri still on his back noticed her and lent up on his elbows. "piovoso" he happily said, feeling better that she and little b were back with him.

She glanced at him and with one finger let him know that she needed one minutes and make it into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came back out feeling much more comfortable. She

She rubbed her back again and smile, she waddled over to her imprint and laid next to him on the bed. With her legs dangling off the side she slightly rolled on her side to be facing him, he did the same.

"you were gone to long" he said quietly with a small smile.

"forty minutes maybe"

"ya to long".

She giggled.

One of his hands moved down to her stomach and this other hand started to play with one of hers. The baby was kicking Demetri hand like it was a football. All he could do was fell totally at peace, how could he not he had this woman lying beside him while he was cradling her belly which held him offspring who thought his father's hand was a kick ball.

He pulled her in closer to him then started Eskimo kissing each other.

"Piovoso"

"yes"

"I'm so happy".

Leah started to tear up.

"I am to".


	15. Chapter 15

**hi all. i don't own twilight. please let me know what you all think about my other story. comment listen to the songs i pick. cheers**

* * *

**Angler chapter 15 rock me by ABBA  
**

* * *

**Family room**

"So he was in the shower with her?". Emmet ask seeming absolutely lost.

"no but he want into her bathroom while she showering".

Before Emmet could comment on that Seth spoke before he could.

"no Emmet he did not see her naked there was a shower curtain in there".

"okay… wait why was she in the shower?".

"Because I told her to". Seth turned to look at the all the others in the room so that now he could talk to the rest of them and not just Emmet. "I figured that if San was gonna force his way in and talk to her then he didn't need to really see her. So I told her to get in the shower so he couldn't see her baby bump and lose his temper and do something that would make me kill him". He said the last part like killing Sam would be no big deal. Which made Emmet smirk.

"Seth that was a good idea that may have saved her life you should be proud". Carlisle said leaning against the wall by the window. Seth gave a little proud smile at the complement. Because he was always the youngest he was treated as such, so it was nice to have someone say he'd done a good job.

"ya it was smart but what's meant to happen next time when there's no shower and he might actually end up killing her". Jacob said.

"whoa why are we so sure he'd kill her. It isn't like she cheated on him their not together anymore, he imprinted on her cousin for god sake's". Rosalie said with her arms crossed sitting next to Alice.

"because he's Sam and he'll think that my nephew's the child of the devil, and I don't see him being okay with his ex-having a vampire imprint or his ex being with child at all".

"what do you mean". Alice ask leaning ford, interested in what the young wolf had meant by that.

"well obviously he loves Emily and all and that's fine but I see the way he looks at Leah. Any time she got any other attention from any other guy, not that she would of noticed anyway. He'd look kinda jealous, like though they weren't dating anymore and that he had imprinted on Emily, he still didn't like seeing Leah with another guy. The truth is….. I think he still kinda loves her".

"um Seth I know from experience that once you've imprinted, you've imprinted and there no going back". Jacob throw in looking at Seth like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"no really I heard some of the elders talking about it once. The imprint may be the one and only but that doesn't mean the one who imprinted just stops loving anyone they may have loved first…. I mean sure it wouldn't be anywhere near as strong but….but the love…. it still be there.".

The room want quiet.

"well that's just great isn't it another fight were gonna have to get involved in". Roselia said with her arms still crossed and her fist in balls.

"ya its great isn't it". Emmet said with a loud clap of his hands.

"Emmet please" Esme said.

Once again All he did was smirk.

"we can't go back to how it was before Carlisle, we may have died the last time". Jasper said standing before his wife who was still sitting on the couch.

"well we can't not do something to protect Leah. Demetri I don't really care that much about but Leah's pregnant. We have to help". The barbie blond spoke again this time giving jasper a slight, slight glare.

''we'll help both of them but for now we'll just need to keep Leah out of harm's way and to focus on her pregnancy. As long as I make sure she has a safe delivery then for now that should be enough for us to worry about. Then we figure out a plan to tell all the others on the rez about Leah and the baby". The doc said.

Before anyone in the room could protest Carlisle through his hands up so they could let him finish.

"it isn't that I want them to know but the truth will come out Weather they find out through us or they see Leah and Demetri together…. It's inevitable. Now of cause I'm not gonna say a thing to anyone if it isn't what Leah and Demetri want but at some point something needs to be done about the others packs".

The room stayed quite.

Seth turned to his mother. "if Leah and Demetri did decide to tell anyone else about little B….. who would be safe to tell. The first person who will be told needs to be able to handle it cos if not they could tell all the other on the rez and make little B sounds like some demonic creature which is gonna scare them all, I don't practically want an angry crowed of villages with pitch forks and knives coming after my sister".

"my dad we can tell him". Jake said with one arm crossed and the other under him grin. "he wouldn't be able to keep this to himself for long because of his place on the counsel but I think he'd be able to by us some time".

Sue nodded

"yes I agree with Jacob there's no way Billy would ever keep this from our people but he would listen to reason though. All he'd need to do was see Leah and Demetri together to know that my grandbaby isn't gonna be a fret. So then he may be able to Smooth the way for us with the others, they'll have to listen to him".

"ya my dad would listen he'll probably be stand offish considering". Jacob motioned down the hallway to the room where his bate and the tracker were currently shacking up in. he stopped and turned his head to look at sue. "but he knew Harry for a long time…. And I think he'd want to do all he could for his friends daughter and her mother".

Sue gave a slight nod and smile at what Jacob had just said.

Billy had watched both Leah and Seth grow up. He's meet Harry at a young age along with Quil Ateara IV. The three of them would run out deep into the forest and stay out there for hours and hours at a time playing around and wishing a vampire would come to la push so that the three of them could all go through the transformation together and become pack mates. To them at a young age becoming shape- shifters would have been a dream, it would have been like becoming superheros. Being a powerful wolf being a savoir a protector to his tribe to his loved ones meant a great deal to him and his friends. But as the years went by he soon realized that the chance to become a super human would never happen for him and he struggle with coming to terms with that for a long time. But he didn't have a unhappy life. He eventually went on to become a family man and had a seat on the council. In the end he found a relief in that a vampire was never that stupid enough to cross on to the la push lands, that meant that he could live in Peace with his wife and two daughters. But when Jacob his son was born he worried that a vampire would come up on la push and force his son into a life of a curse that though at the time may seem like a badge of Horner would evidentially turn out to be a daunting hardship that for years and years will own his life.

When his wife Sarah died in a car accident nine years after Jacob was born it deeply saddened Billy so it helped him a great deal when harry was there for him. A while later both Billy's daughter left la push, it had become harder for them to live in the place that held many memories of their life before their mothers death and decided that it was time to move on. Billy stayed in la push with his people he wanted his son to grow up where he had and with others who he trusted. Billy was worried that if his son would go out into the would he may come across a cold one and that would force Jacob into the transformation. At least here he could be with his pack and the others members could would understand that he was going through and be there for him. He and Jacob had become very close due to Billy's needing to quit his job because of his diabetes and with his two daughter gone Jacob had become his main carer which made them having a stronger bond.

Harry also cared for Billy at times, taking him out fishing with Charlie and coming over to drink beer and watch football. They had, had a strong friendship so when Harry passed billy decided to do as much as he could for his friends window and children.

"when do you think he should find out and maybe it should be Jake and sue to tell him cos he may get antsy when he sees Demetri with ya know the whole red eyes thing he has going on". Seth said.

"okay then it's settled, sue and I will tell my dad then will go from here". They all nodded in agreement.

"hey! Do we get a say in this?". Leah said walking into the room with her imprint holding his hand like before. She didn't seem mad at them for making the decision without her more amused by it.

'well I guess maybe it's cos I'm too tired or cos I know Demetri wouldn't let anything happen to us but the truth is at this moment I don't give a rats ass about people knowing about us now. It isn't that I really want anyone to know right this second but like the doc was saying others will find out. Demetri and I could hear everybody talking from the other room so when they started saying about telling Billy we thought that was our cue to come out."

"Leah, Demetri would the both of you be open to telling others about you two". Sue ask.

Leah and Demetri looked to each other, it was east to tell that Demetri disliked the idea of it and who could blame him.

'the more people who know about my la mio goccia di pioggia and il mio picclo peperonino are more of a risk to us then. What am I meant to do if I lose them, what if someone attacks Leah and she loses the baby. What's that gonna do to her, it isn't like I believe that no one will never find out because I know others will. It's the not knowing how those people will react to it, I don't know the dobermann's father what if he doesn't want to listen, what then?'. Demetri thought.

"I think we should….. tell Quil and Embry before anyone else…. They are members of our pack and there probably wondering where the hell we are". Leah laughed a little at the end. It was true for the past three day the three of them hadn't phased and for them that was a long time because of their duties. Well Leah hadn't phased in a long time anyway because of her sickness but Jacob and Seth still needed to.

"Leah's right it's been three days we need to let them know what's going on or they might decide to go to Sam and see if he knows". Seth said.

Jacob and Leah started at each other for a long minute almost like they were having a silenced conversation.

"okay Seth call them' up". Jacob said still not breaking eyes with Leah.

"are we sure we want to be bringing more people in on this?. If what I'm hearing from you all is that if those other wolfs know about her and I there's a big chance that their recantation is gonna be anything but pleasant that could resolve in them coming to kill her and my unborn child then I think the less who know the safer". Demetri said, it was easy to see that he was putting his all in to not getting to upset over this.

'as much as I would like to start screaming right now I'm gonna really, really, really put all my effect in to not to. The more who know about this the more of a danger it is, what if this gets back to this Sam person who I irritating keep hearing about. Yes Leah says that he's moved on to someone else and that he's happy but how the bloody hell an I meant to believe that my women's ex isn't gonna stomped over here and try to hurt her because of this. I don't give a flying fuck if the son of a bitch who hurt my Leah has moved on or not he's a fret to my love and my son and my happiness and by god will I let anybody fuck with what's mine'.

Leah let go of this hand and lightly placed her hand on his upper arm in a reassuring way. "it's okay those guys are my pack mates they won't say a thing. Even if they wanted to they couldn't Jacob wouldn't aloud it. Would you Jacob".

"they won't say anything unless I give the okay as Alfa they have to listen to me". Jacob then look Demetri straight in the eyes. "Leah and the baby will be safe".

They Kept eye contact with each other after a moment, then Demetri nodded.

"I'm putting my trust into you…. Mainly because I trust Leah, but none the less I do believe that you'd want to protect her so as I said… I'll trust you".

Jacob nodded.

'he may be a human drinking mass murdering psychopath who with the drop of a hat could be much worse but at least me and him can come to some sort of understanding. It's better than being at each other's throat all the freaking time. At lease this way he can trust me, well her but at this point it's close enough. If something were to happen and Sam did decide to do something I know that me and the red eyed flea will be on the some side. It's ant much but it's something.'

"Seth call them tell them to get here now".

Seth graded out this phone and want outside to make the call.

"well I guess it's back to the bedroom for me.. let me know when to come out again". Demetri kissed the side of Leah's Cheek. " are you absolutely sure you'll be safe piovoso, I don't want to leave you".

He said moving his hand down to touch her stomach.

"like I said there my packs mates".

Demetri gave a short nod then made his way back down the hall.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

"Why do you think they want us at the Cullen place?". Quil ask Embry who was walking alongside him through the forest on one of the slim path leading up to the front of the house.

"who knows with this family there's constantly random shit happening. First there's vampire suicides then there are new born army's, then there's wedding love tringles happening and when that's not going on hybrid babies are being born. Then there's the imprinted and the vampires from all around the world coming to stay cos of the big war the Cullen's started with the royal bloodsuckers. I mean it's like this family can't stay away from the drama". Embry said sounding tired from all the vampire Cullen drama.

"it's like a sickness". Quil said.

"Mmm Hmm". Was all that Embry could give in a response.

"well here we are…Embry what if it really is a drama thing cos ya know it isn't like I don't like them' or anything but my god…. They just can't stop".

"Mmm Hmm". Once again all he could say".

Then Seth came out of the house to greet them. he look happy at the sight of his friends and pack mates.

"hey great you guys are here".

"yeah…." They said in unison.

'where else would me be' Quil thought.

"okay good come on in". Seth turned to go into then spun back around to let them know something. "and…umm…just keep an open mind okay guys".

The two boy turned to one another and mouthed 'drama' before walking in the house.

They followed their pack mate into the Cullen's big living room and right off the bat spotted Leah sitting in a choir with her mother and Jacob on either side of her. Seth once entering room immediately want over to stand behind the choir she was sitting in. the doc and his wife were over by the window and the other Cullen's were spread out around the room.

"Leah".

"hey Quil… Embry".

Both boy sat down across from her. " you look umm not as bad as we'd thought you'd look". Embry said.

"ya Leah the way Jacob and Seth explained it, it sounded like you looked like a holocaust victim". Quil said.

Leah turned her head up slightly to look at Jake she gave a slight smile waited a moment then turned back to her pack mates. "ya something like that".

There was a bit of an awkward silence before someone spoke again.

"SOOO are you feeling any better?". Embry ask.

"yes actually this is the best I've felt in months". She said with a calm smile.

"well that's great it really is". Quil said.

There was another small moment of silence before someone said something else. The two boys didn't know why they'd been ask to come here. ' it isn't that we don't care about Leah or anything like that, it's was just the way Seth sounded on the phone, he sounded kinda worried so Embry and I came over right away'.

Leah looked at them then back at Jake and her mother then back at her mates packs again. " okay ya know what I'm not gonna beat around the bush Jake help me up ya".

"Leah" Jacob said in an uneasy warning tone looking at her with a look that said are you sure.

'god Jake may actually be worse than Demetri'. She thought.

"Jake I'm tired I'm sore I'm hungry and queasy at the same time, and on top of it all we'll have to go through all this again every time we tell someone so I'm ripping off the band aid so just help me up".

Jacob take in a deep breath "fine". He grade her hand to help her up.

Quil and Embry watched as their pack mate stood up from her seat with the help of their Alfa. Their mouths dropped wide open when the she wolf got to her feet and her studied herself with both her hands firmly clutching her rounded baby bump. Both boy stared in a frozen state of shock at her the girl who said she couldn't ever be able to bare children, the women who want into a dark depression after realizing that her not being able to have kids was more than likely the reason for Sam not being able to imprint on her. Can't carry on the bloodline if you can't produce offspring.

After a surprising long, long moment of both boy not blinking which could of ended up being some sort of a reord Quil and Embry finally snapped out of their statue like start. Though they still didn't say a thing they slightly became less still.

"okay boys so there we have it the rabbit died". Leah said sitting back down with a look of slight discomfort on her face trying to get comfortable in her chair again.

Quil just gazed at the female wolf with a look of confusion while Embry open and shut him mouth every through seconds seeming like he wanted to say something but just couldn't find the right words for this out of the ordinary situation they seemed to be in. after a long time the two wolf eventually turned to looked at each other both having confused expressions, then their expressions dropped off into an almost exhausted look and without turning back to the others the two boys simply said to one another.

"Drama".

They turned back to their pack mates.

"so what did…how did…who…what…Leah how are you". Quil stopped talking to readjust himself he was starting to feel really worm. Even warmer then the shifter gene was meant to enforce.

While Embry didn't have a clue what to say to the women who once throw a shoe at him for saying an insensitive joke about him seeing a glimpse of her shifting back into her human form.

Seth decided to jump in and give the two of them a hand because he like everybody else could see that this two shock ridden friends were lost of what to say and more than likely forgotten how to talk.

"okay guys remember when I said about keeping an open… well this is it…. So what do you think?".

Sue was looking at the two of them thinking that they remind her of someone and then it hit her. She remembered when she was trying to make her baby girl feel better after her breaking up with Sam and she would bring her ice cream and let her cry then at the end of it after Leah was exhausted from the venting and was calming down sue would put her and her daughter In front of the T.V and watch feel good shows. The one that the two enjoyed the most was friends and the memory that sue and having was of Rachel first telling Ross of her pregnancy and Ross's reaction highly resembled the facael expressions of the young boys across from her.

Embry was the first to snap out of it and say something to her. " Leah I mean congratulations I guess how long….I mean when did….wow.."

"ya Leah wow". Quil followed.

"yep I'm with child". She said with a slight smirk.

"who's the….it isn't is it…". Quil trailed off.

"Sam no"

"No it isn't Sam"

"It's not Sam's".

Her mother, her brother and Alfa all said at the same time.

Quil and Embry shared a look. "we through you couldn't get…pregnant…umm cos you know…. m you got so upset by it".

"ya I mean you complained about it for so long…ouch". Quil then reserved a hard gabbed to the ribs with Embry elbow.

Seth quietly growled a little.

Quil realized what he had said and quickly attempted to fix it. "I mean like what Em said you were sad about it for so long that you being pregnant was the last thing we expected".

Leah pressed her lips together in a line and looked over to Carlisle. The doc swiftly walked over to the small gathering. "well boys that is something that I'm still working on. I'm hoping that with some more research I can find out the reason for this. This is a very unusual situation to be in".

He looked back at Leah nodded with a polite smile. She turned back to the boys then back up at Jake. "I'm ripping off the band aid again".

Jacob got up from sitting on the arm of the choir and stood up straighter. "Leah are you sure you want to rip off that aid right now. Do you think they'll be able to take it". He said in a serious pleading tone.

"I think that the sooner we can rip it off the sooner it will be for them to get over it then I can go back to trying not to be stressed out. Me wanting to rip out my hair isn't good for the baby".

"Leah I really think that you should think about that! Band aid and how ripping it off right now at this moment might not be a great idea". He said with tight lips.

Leah was starting to get feed up now. 'really now he wants to get all hush, Hush about my baby daddy and start the whole cautious thing now'. She thought.

"Jacob at this point I don't give a shit whether or not their goanna be able to handle it. Come on it's not like they could do a thing about it without the okay from you anyway. Let's just get the hissy fit part out of the way so we don't get the headache later, it's just easier with less whining you know".

"umm where still here". Quil pipes up.

Leah and Jacob ignored him. Jacob stared at her hard then with a sign gave in. he look over at his pack mates and shrugged. "boys brace yourselves". Is all the pack leader said before sitting back on his arm choir.

Quil and Embry look up at Seth who mouthed, 'open mind'. He made a gesture with his hands, he put them to his head and moved them out with opened hands.

Leah turned her head and yelled down to hall.

"Demetri".

Within two seconds the Greek was standing by her side. Embry and Quil screamed and jump back on to the couch clearly not expecting him. Demetri had one arm behind his back like usual and a smirk on his face. "boys". He said coolly with a stillness that made the two boys feel even more uneasy. Demetri would be lying if he said he didn't get an ounce of pleasure from trying to spook the shape shifters.

'I'm in a house with a bunch of people who want me dead and who could easily achieve that while I'm asleep. I'm constantly in a start of worried because of the weight of fatherhood on my doorstep and the fear that something anything could at any time happen to my mate and baby with in the blink of an eye. My family will at some point find out about us and either want to kill us for it or want us to come back with them and live in the fear of Caius and his deep, deep hatred of all things possibility harmful to him. God you know the man gets attacked one time by a children of the moon and now most of them are whipped out of existence. But Jane will be the worst because the threat of not being Aro's favorite any longer. For as long as I could remember the midget like demoness has always had the smugness of knowing she's the favorite amongst the rest of us. But the news of my shifter mate and our one of a kind hybrid will change all of that for her. Ya Aro will still love her like his daughter, I mean the man practically raised her and her brother after the people in their village kill their mother and tried to burn the twins alive. Ever since that day they've looked up to Aro as their savior and father like figure, so my return home will definitely result in a constant horrifying migraine caused by the little witch. So for now I will take pleasure in the small things like scaring Maltese dogs'.

Quil and Embry just stared at Demetri with squinted eyes int was obvious that they were trying to remember where they had seen this particular vampire before. They only made brief visits to the Cullen home when their red eyed friends were staying there, they didn't want to be around them for too long a time. It wasn't like just because they were on their side they could just trust them they still eat and killed people, pluses even miles away from that house they still couldn't escape that smell, dehydrated piss on a hot day.

They two boys turned to look at each other and at the same time figured out where this red eyed vampa would of came from. And then it hit them, hard like a train had just rammed into them. the reason why he looked so familiar was because they had seen him before, he was on the field with them… he just wasn't with them!.

Quil and Embry started panicking, Quil was pointing at him and yelling . "WH… WHAT THE HELL… WHY IS WHY….. WHO IS THAT..". he then realized the reality of what was happening and what will be happening and who this man was and what he had done her their beta. "HE ISN'T THE OOH GOD HE IS ISN'T HE… LEAH WITH A FLAE WHAY WOULD YOU… OH GOD I'M FEELING SICKLY I GOTTA LIE DOWN". He said clutching his stomach and flopping down into the sofa, then moving his hand up to his head and berrying his face in them.

While Embry just looked like he was in shock about it all. He wasn't moving or blinking if the vampires in the room couldn't hear his heartbeat it would have been safe to assume he was dead. He snapped out of it and looked at his pack brother lying on the sofa looking pale then over to Leah who had an slight frown on her face. She looked a little worried but she didn't seemed scared or afraid of what they might do, she knew that they would never go to Sam and his pack at tell them that was sure of. Embry then looked at Demetri who still held a slight smirk at the reaction he got from them.

'the son of a bitch is enjoying this isn't he, fucking vampires'. Embry thought. "Leah who is that". He said in an shaky voice that he was trying to keep natural.

Once again Leah got up but this time from the help of Demetri. "Embry, Quil this is Demetri… my imprint".

The silence was deadening time came to a Holt.

Quil broke the stillness with a deep Groaning sound. "Dr Cullen". He said.

"yes Quil" Carlisle said making his way over to the young man.

Without moving his hands away from his face he said."…. I don't feel well".

* * *

**Sometime later**

"so you know he's a he"

"what are you gonna name him?"

"how long have you been pregnant for?. did you know him before they came here cos you look pretty fare along"

"when's he due it look like soon"

"is he gonna be Vaewolves or a Lycan?".

Quil and Embry hadn't stopped asking Leah and Demetri questions since the awkwardness had slightly calmed down. It was still strange for them but after Leah and explained to them what had happened and who Demetri really was they lowly became less threaten knowing that if Leah had imprinted that the tracker couldn't hurt them if it was against Leah wishes. This was all after Quil panic attack of cause. After he throw up a bunch of time and slowly rocked back and forth for a while but then he got back up off the floor without Carlisle's help that time. After he told the doc he wasn't feeling well he slid onto the ground Carlisle tried to help him back up but the he said he thought he was gonna throw up so then Esme bought over a bucket to him.

When he got back up someone had gotten him a class a water and Embry had help him sit back down onto the couch.

"he may come any day now I've only been showing for two days so he's growing fast". Leah said.

"wait only two days?... when was he…when did you…". Quil couldn't quit find the words to ask her how and when she had gotten pregnant. He didn't want it to be weirder then it already was. " ya know what never mind, so you think he could be here any day now?".

"ya like do you guys have any things for him, like a crib or clothes or bottles and where are you gonna raise him?". Embry ask looking like the shock had worn off but still the slight worry of being in a room with a royal flea. He didn't loved that.

"the rez of course where else". She said.

Sue and Jacob shared a look knowing that as much as they knew that they had to talk to her about this that it just wasn't the right time for. they knew that she couldn't just come on the rez with Demetri and the baby. They knew that the tribe would be scared of this of him imprint or not.

"SOOO… have you told Sam?". Embry ask quickly hopping he wasn't bringing anymore drama in to the mix.

Leah take a deep breath. "no not yet we still haven't figured out a way of telling him yet but the bottom line is that he's just goanna have to get over it cos after all the ballshit….".

"language". Sue said behind her, giving her child an pointed stare.

Leah take another deep breath. "after all he but me through he can give me this".

"but what if Sam…"

"I really hate that fucking name". Demetri growled cutting Embry off. He more said it to himself but did really whisper it. 'is it isn't that I give a shit about the life of this man thing who used to date my woman, I don't see him as a threat I know that Leah doesn't want him anymore and what we have is the deepest most passionate love that could exist. But it doesn't mean I want the jackass as a presents in our life…in my life. I don't want to meet him and if I did every time he'll look at her I won't be able to help thinking that he's still got feeling for her, or that he'll want to confessed his love to her at any given moment and I'll have to kill him. I don't want my son to see that or at least not I'll he's older. I'm a family man now'.

Quil and Embry both stiffened. They weren't afraid of vampires but that didn't mean they wanted to anger one of them. definitely one that they knew they couldn't kill, killing an imprint is forbidden and they couldn't break their law, they would never disrespect their ways for anything. Demetri was also a skilled freighter with thousands of years' experience, they knew they didn't have a chance.

Embry put both his hands up In front of him. "okay, okay cool, cool change of subject different topic umm..". the two wolfs glanced at each other for a second then back to the couple. They both had thin lips not knowing what to change the subject to. "so a baby". Embry said not really having anything to follow that with.

"yes Embry a baby". Leah said a little amused by her two pack mates.

"so sue a grandchild that must feel pretty good". Quil ask hopping that Leah's mother would take what he just said in a good way and not in an way that sounding like he was calling her old.

"yes Quil I'm very happy about having a grandbaby on the way it will be nice to have a little one running around again". She said looking down at Leah with a smile.

'sue really was happy, beyond happy about there being grandchildren in the future for her now. Having a tot to spoil would make her incredibly happy. The thought of little shoes and hats and mittens, playing blocks with him and sneaking him cookies when his parents weren't looking. After Leah told her she couldn't get pregnant Sue was the hope of grandchildren fade farther in to the distance and she knew that it would be a long time before Seth would start to have kids so she just made herself not think about it. but she couldn't'.

"I've bet you've already thought of several Christmas presents haven't you". Embry said with a big smile.

"it's taken up most of my day actually".

Everyone in the room laughed.

"oh wow Christmas at Charlie's this year with the little one… and Demetri that's gonna be kinda weird". Seth said looking down smirking at his sister who look like she agreed with him.

"oh ya how are we gonna explain this one, I think there's only so much the poor guy can take". they all laughed or smile at that again. It was true they really felt for Charlie swan because there was a whole lot of crazy coming his way.

"I don't want him anywhere near my dad". A voice from behind then all said.


	16. Chapter 16

**hi all I'm back and i still don't own twilight. comment and listen to the songs like always thanks :). and also definitely l et me know if anyone is reading my other story. i just wanna know what you all think about it. thanks people i love you all. **

* * *

**Angler Chapter 16 don't you just know it by Huey "piano smith. **

* * *

They all looked up to see a very angry looking Belle and a every annoyed looking Edward with a happy looking little Renesmee.

None of them had notice the trio walk in. it came as a surprise to them all knowing that they weren't comfortable with the volturi member staying in the house.

The moment Renesmee saw Leah she ran over to her. "Leah, Leah". She said taking off in the she wolfs direction. Belle want to grab her before she ran off but Nessie was a little bit too quick for her.

The little girl jumped onto the couch that Leah and Demetri were sitting on and crawled over the tracker to sit in-between them.

After Quil had his panic attack Leah and Demetri had moved over to the other couch because Leah wanted Demetri sitting next to her. Demetri's eyes widened as the girl moved over him and plopped down in the middle of them. before Belle and Edward could tell her to come back to them and get away from the Italian she was already talking to Leah and not waiting for anyone else to jump in.

"has he kick yet?, Or moved at all, Jakey said that when he is born me and him can play together I've already started to pick what toys I think he'll like". The little girl said excitedly with a giant smile on her face.

Leah turned her head to look at Demetri who was still staring at the young girl sitting next to him. He didn't look mad at her for climbing over him or anything like that he just kinda seemed stiff. Clarity not expecting Nessie to be so normal around him. She hardly even acknowledge his presents and want straight past him to Leah. After a little while he want from uncomfortable to more fascinated by the kid and still a bit uncomfortable.

'ha look at her she's so small and skinny kind of like an insect, she reminds me of a pray mantis. Wow she's really happy about the baby a little too happy, it's a little worrying this might mean she'll want to be around more. I don't even know if I can handle one, and this ones gonna be around my little one…that's too many children. I haven't been around one in…I've never been around one and if I have I don't remember it'.

Leah turned back to Renesmee and gave her a small smile. "that's really nice kid I think he'll enjoy playing with you". She said.

The little girl grinned up at her. "can I touch your belly".

"honey I don't think Leah…" belle didn't finish.

"I think I'm okay with her wanted to touch my stomach, I don't think she's gonna do too much damage". Leah said glaring at the new born bloodsucker. 'how dare she not want her daughter around me but then try to put the blame on me so that she doesn't seem like the bad guy. It's like I get it Belle and Edward don't want one of the men who came to kill them around their child but it isn't like he single handily sort them out to hurt them he was just following orders. He didn't even do anything to them….okay so maybe he slapped Jasper a little but it isn't like he hurt him'.

Edward was listening to her thoughts and didn't like what he heard. He growled at the she wolf, not loud but still noticeable, but Demetri didn't appreciate the mind violate growling at this mate and growled back.

Leah grabbed Nessie hand placed them on her stomach. "he should start kicking soon he normality loves the attention".

After about forty seconds he started kicking his teeny feet against the kid's hands. She started giggling at the feeling of the baby kick. "he's kicking, he's kicking I can feel it". Then she stopped and looked like she was far away.

"Nessie are you okay". Alice ask. Like before the other Cullen's were spread around the room not really taking part in what was happening but still wanting to know what was going on.

"he likes it when you laugh auntie Leah… he thinks it's a funny noise". Nessie said looking down the Leah's baby bump.

Leah and Demetri froze.

'she can hare my sons thoughts… he likes his mother laughing.. he can think stuff. Holy crap he's real. I knew he was real before but it's officially sunken in now…he's a person a real person a teeny tiny little guy I made with a shifter women'. The tracker thought.

"what else is he thinking?". Demetri said to the little girl. This was the first time he said anything to her. The only time he's ever seen her was on the field that day and he didn't really have an interest in her then because it was the masters who'd cared about it. Well not as much master Marcus.

"he likes you for making her happy, he said he liked the story you told her about a something called shorty robe a mad blond man and a Felix person.". Demetri exhaled and laughed.

"he also likes this Felix person… he enjoyed the way you spoke about him".

Demetri like before exhaled and laughed again but this time a bit louder and a bit longer.

"my baby loves his uncle". He said putting his hand over his mouth and sitting back on the couch. He truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. ' my little boy he isn't even here yet and he seems so happy'.

"would we go with uncle". Seth said from the other couch sitting next to his mother. He had an blank expression on his face though it was obvious that he was trying to keep his cool and not look jealous at the mention of this Felix person. He tried not to get to upset by his nephew having another uncle… an vampire uncle. 'Felix, who the hell is Felix and why the hell does he get the title of uncle when he doesn't even know about my nephew. The jackass'.

Renesmee looked up at Belle and Edward. "what's a shorty robe". She ask innocently.

"it's a rode just short". Demetri still had this hands over this face while he talked. He then take his hand away and looked down at her. "but for you it would just be an normal sized robe".

"what else can you hear". Leah ask still a little in shock over this.

Nessie paused as she communicated with the unborn baby. "he says he's hungry, he says he liked what you eat before and wants more of that".

Esme got up" I'll go make some more if you'd like… Nessie sweetie why don't you come with me and I'll get you something to". The reason why Esme ask her granddaughter to come with her was because she could see how uncomfortable her son and daughter was with their child being so close to the tracker and decided to step in before they got to uncomfortable and blow up at the situation.

"okay grandma Esme". Before walking out bent her head down to Leah's bump and said. "I'll be right back". Then ran off to the kitchen with Esme.

After the kid was far enough away Demetri turned to her father. "in future I would prefer if you didn't growl at my pregnant goccia di pioggia… if you'd be so kind". He said with a fake smile and almost mocking tone.

The mined reading could only glare at the tracker with a deep hatred. As much as Edward admired this father for being a caring person with an unlimited compassion and a undying need to help others in need. But at times Edward could get worried that his father's kindness could potentially bite this family in the ass if the wrong person could or couldn't be helped.

"I don't want him near my dad he's already in enough danger as it is, the last thing I need is to have a volturi member, a member of the same coven who wanted to kill us around my family". Belle said angrily.

"oh clam down little miss gloomy he isn't here to try to ruin your life so just…calm your farm okay". Leah was frustrated, she really didn't want to go through all this again. How many times was she meant to defend her imprint before everybody finally understood that he wasn't here to hurt anyone.

"calm your farm". Demetri said looking at Leah.

"I don't know I'm tired I'm hungry and I'm tired". She said throwing her hands up the air then running them through her hair.

Demetri lent down and kissed the side of her head

Demetri then looked to the married couple by the door. "I'm not here to spy on you or to try to take you down and the truth is….I don't care about you. I am here for my mate and my son and because I love them. so you can hate me as much as you want once again I don't care but I would appreciated it if you did it in a way that didn't put distress on il mio amora while she's carrying our offspring…..thanksss". he said all this with a calmness.

"regardless whether you're here for you own propose or not… your still a danger". Edward reverted his eyes over to Carlisle then back to Demetri. "I've been through too much, my wife has been through too much, if anything had happened to Renesmee Belle and I wouldn't never have survived that." His eyes moved back over to Carlisle. "I'm sorry… but if this comes to another fight I won't risk the life of my child… I'm sorry".

Nessie ran back into the room with a big happy grin and jumped back next to Leah. She continued to talk to the unborn baby like no one else was in the room. Jacob came over and sat across from his imprint. He watch as Nessie happily talked away to the baby in a quiet little voice, totally focused on nothing else. This made him smile at the thought of this beta's son making her happy'. 'this may actually be a really good thing for her, she truly is happy about there being another kid around here for her to talk to and play with and pretty much relate to if she needed it. In a way having Leah's kid around will be like the part of Nessie's life that I'll never really understand. Ya I used to be a kid to but not an hybrid, you'll never know what she's going through but now I feel that little bit better knowing that she won't be totally alone in this'. Jacob through.

Jacob and Edward made eye contact. Jacob knew that Edward would have been able to hear what he had just thought. Edward looked like he was battling with himself he was so sure of what he wanted. He knew that he didn't want his daughter anywhere near the volturi tracker, but after what Jacob had just thought. but Was he taking something away from Ness, could he really live with himself knowing that though his daughter would never be alone, without another kid like her she in some way would be alone.

The only sound in the room was Nessie taking into Leah's bump.

they were all watching the little vampire talk to the soon to come baby with a slight tense feeling that soon washed away with seeing how happy she was

Demetri was gazing at his mate in an loving way and Leah was gazing at him right back, they were both thinking the same thing…. Will be fine.

* * *

**Four days later**

Nothing much had happened in those four days. Jacob and Seth with Quil and Embry would come and go, they needed to be on patrol to do their normal watch duty's. they also want on watch just in case Sam and his pack got suspicious of why they hadn't been scene on patrol lately and decided to come by. So they would take turns at the house. Seth was there the most, it wasn't that they didn't trust the Cullen's and they had come to terms with Demetri's presents…. kind of. it just made them feel safer if there were another wolf there in case someone from the other pack did end up coming over. Sue did the same thing she'd go to work at the hospital during the day and after work come back to the house to make sure Leah was fine. She would go home to make sure that no one noticed how much time she wasn't spending at home, so when people did ask Sue just told them that she was at Charlie's.

Other than that Leah and Demetri mainly just spend those day either with the doc in his study trying to figure what was happening to them or in the living room with the other watching the T.V, but mainly getting ask questions by them. Esme would constantly make sure Leah felt okay and would get her drinks, food, and would try to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be. Demetri highly appreciated that, Rosalie would come sit by her as well as Alice and they'd talk to her about the baby. Emmet and Jasper would ask or comment on something every once in a while or Emmet would make a sex joke that would make all their eyes roll. Every time Leah moved or winced or flinched someone was always by her side.

Nessie would come by often, belle and Edward wouldn't leave her alone with Leah if Demetri was in the room. But he didn't care, they never stayed for too long anyway.

And when they were alone they'd just lie there on the bed together. They'd sleep, they'd talk it was nice. Demetri would place his hands on her bump while she was sleeping and feel their baby boy kick until he fell asleep.

But now Demetri was in the doctor's office going through everything again. He left his mate sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up she needed the sleep their son was becoming a lot more active and it was keeper her up at night. And because it was keeping her up at night it was keeping the tracker up at night. One night the baby had hiccups and they were up for hours, every time they thought they want away Leah would feel him hiccup and jump a little. At first they thought it was the funniest thing in the world until it didn't stop, which made Emmet and Jasper every amused.

"when do you think he'll be here?". Demetri ask kind of staring out into space as Carlisle write notes down on this clip bored. Two hours they had spent talking about what Demetri was feeling and how thing had progressed. Carlisle hadn't told Leah or Demetri about what the baby did, on the night Leah had killed herself the baby brought her back.

'it had to of been the baby that's the only way I would be able to explain it. She was already dead her heart stopped she wasn't breathing…she was gone. If Belle had died could of my granddaughter had brought her back in the whom or it is just this baby who could. Renesmee could communicate in Belle stomach, she was able to use her power. Maybe little B is using his, think about it having the ability to bring life back into a person would be an incredible gift. What if his gift was resurgence or even necromancy, it's a stretch but it could be possible. I think the best thing to do is call up Eleazar, he has the gift of sense the gifts of other. He lived with the volturi, Aro would send him around the world where he would search for those who would have amazing ability's, human or vampire. He would then go back to Aro and give him the information about what he had found. In one of this travels he had meet and fell in love with Carmen, he then left the volturi to be with her. Sometime later they found the Demail coven, they loved the idea of not drinking form humans and became what they called vegetarianism the life style'.

'if anyone could helped us out it would be him, I should also give Amun a call, what Esme had told me last week about him knowing Demetri for years and that he might be able to give us some insight. She did make a point in him having lived for three thousand years he is one of the most oldest vampire in existence, he had to know something. Amun was a survivor, he would fine others with talents and turn them, it's how he found Demetri. He's the one who helped Demetri develop this tracking, he's the one who made him the best tracker in the world.

Carlisle turned back to Demetri. "It could any day now, it could be in a mouth".

"how long did Belle's pregnancy go for?. I remember when Aro got the card that she and Edward had gotten married. Then a few months later there we were going to forks".

"about three months". At this point Carlisle looked up at the Tracker. 'he will be a father sooner or later, I may as well give him some sort of talk'. "Demetri how are you feeling about all of this, becoming a father out of know where. Becoming somebody's mate…becoming a wolfs mate an species that where meant to hate, a species that you've been taught to think is Volga and wrong. All of this a lot to take in in a short amount of time…so I ask again how are you feeling?".

Demetri turned his head back to the doctor. "I'm… just trying to take all this in one by one. I'm…I'm happy you know but after everything….I think that I'm…still in shock. I am happy but I'm so scared at first I think I was in some sort of wonderland. Like I was floating I was so happy to be with her again and I was happy to hear about our baby….. but then the other night with your grand…Ness…the little Cullen. Saying all those thing about him thinking that he loves Leah's laugh and that he thinks I'm funny and he likes Felix…. He's real now….. and I'm terrified." This was the first time since meeting Leah that he felt he could be completely open with someone about how he felt about all of this. Back home he only had Felix and he didn't want to risk putting him in danger so he just let it be. Demetri ran his hand up and down his face what when he noticed it.

It was wet. He had started crying without realizing it. It wasn't as much the crying in front of someone else it was more the crying at all. Vampires didn't cry they couldn't but then again they couldn't throw up or sleep either. Demetri stood up in horror. 'well this is new' he thought. Knocking over the seat he was sitting in. he looked at his hand in shock, if he wasn't freaking out before he definitely was now. 'Oh god no, not crying'.

"oohhhh my god.. ooohhhh no, no, no, no… this isn't happening, why does this shit keep happening to me Carlisle, why". Demetri said with his voice slightly high pitch and panicky.

Carlisle seeing that Demetri was starting to lose got up from his chair and rushed around the other side of the desk to get to him. "Demetri it's gonna be okay but you have to calm down". Carlisle put both of his hand on Demetri's shoulders. "Demetri I know that this must be hard for you but I'm here so is Esme and where gonna help with you and the baby". Demetri looked at the tracker with a worrying, caring expression. He had never seen Demetri so freaked out. Demetri was with the volturi far before Carlisle was, the two were never really that close but they did remind friendly. But Carlisle would observe the others in their coven and watch how they acted with one another. The doctor could see that Demetri and Felix were quit close, they always seemed to be meshing around and joking. So even when Felix would get on Demetri's nerves or when Jane and Alec would team up and purposely annoyed him he would always keep his cool. In fact the doctor could never really recall a time when he saw the tracker get upset, there was a reason why Demetri was known as the reasonable, calm one who ever lost his temper. "Demetri I'm gonna tell you something that you probability never heard, it's fine to be scared". And Carlisle really meant that.

Being in the volturi meant that you were a stone wall and nothing could break you. Being scared was a sign of weakness and they could never afford to look weak in the eyes of the emery, even for a moment. They would nothing put their reputation on the line so everybody who was a member of the coven had to never be afraid and had to never show fear. Demetri was more than likely so used to that he would of forgot that it was okay and that it wasn't a actually a law.

Demetri looked at Carlisle with an defeated look on his face. "but what if I'm so fuck up that I fuck him up and by the end of it… I hurt both of them. I could be able to handle it if I did that. And not to mention that once Aro finds out about my baby the rest of our world will". Demetri then looked into Carlisle eyes. "the truth is that Aro isn't the one I'm scared of. in a way as long as he doesn't want to kill us and doesn't want to imprison us to make us slaves I think I'd be pretty okay with it. I think I'd even prefer it… because as long as they know about us and are fine about it I don't have to worried about them. it's the other vampire in the world that worries me, they'll all want to come see him to see if he were real. Like he was some sort of freak show… I never want him to feel that way… I love him. He isn't even born yet and I love him more than life itself. And now that I'm sleeping and crying and throwing up that makes me feel so weak. How can I protected them if I don't feel like I can". Demetri hung his head down looking like he felt guilty about what he had just said.

"Demetri listen to me very, very careful. I could understand why your so worried… but the love you have for them isn't weak… it's a strength that will never ever go away… it will only get stronger".

Demetri looked back up at the doctor.

"trust me… I know".

Demetri nodded. Carlisle let go of him and walked back around the table to sit in his chair again. He continued to write down notes on his clipboard.

* * *

**Italy**

**Felix**

'oh my god, I'm so bored there is literally nothing else to do. All I'm been doing since Demetri left to go find his mate… well I guess that's what I'm calling her. Demetri didn't really go into detail about her but I'm gonna assume that she's his mate because not in my two thousand years I had never seen him be this way about a girl. I mean sure I've seen him try to seduce countless woman without the years and succeed almost every time but this ones different to all the other. And how do I know….. because he smiled, not smirked smiled. When he beds a woman or sees a woman he wants to bed he'll smirk. But not this time, he smiled…. He's in love'.

Felix was walking around the hallways of the volturi castle. One of the lower guards had told him that master Marcus wanted to see him, so he was on the way to his chambers.

'I should really give Demetri a call it's been like I don't know five days… I know… it's been five days I counted. It really had been the slowest week in history, without Demetri here I feel like I'm in room watching paint dry. It's sad how bored I actually am the closest thing I've had to doing anything productive is when I try to avoid Heidi. I can't keep telling her that I don't have time to explain because Santiago needs me. I'm worried that she'll start to think that there's something going on between him and I. the twins aren't any better Alec doesn't care that much which is a good thing but he can get bored to and start to ask questions. And Jane well Jane is Jane you can guess what fresh hell she's like'.

Felix approached his masters door and knocked.

"enter" an raspy voice said.

Felix walked in to master Marcus's room and bowed. Marcus was sitting in a chair by the window reading a book. He didn't look up from this book, so he just let Felix stand there until he was done with his page. As he was coming to the end of the page he put one finger up telling Felix that he start taking to him in a minute. When he finished he closed his book got up placed in back in his book shelf and walk over to his guard. "Felix thank you for coming I was hoping to ask something of you".

"yes master anything".

"have you heard anything thing from Demetri?".

Felix was a little taken aback by master Marcus asking about Demetri. It wasn't that he didn't see it coming, he figured the masters would ask Felix about Demetri them being friends and all. But he didn't see actually getting asked to come to one of the masters chambers just so they could personally ask about him.

"no not yet master…but I was gonna call him soon".

"good, good I just thought I'd ask…. His behavior was quit something wasn't it. Very unexpected for him".

"yes master…it was umm.. very out of character for him". Felix said not sure of where his master was going with this.

"did he ever tell you why he was so…..shall we go with moody".

'shit' Felix thought. 'what do I do, do I tell him about the girl, would Demetri be fine with that. It's not like I can just lie to master Marcus I'm his personal guard'.

It was true each master had their personal guard. As you could imagine Jane was Aro's guard because of well obvious reasons. Alec was Caius's and Marcus had Felix. Demetri was the protector of the volturi, he was the one who would find their enemy's, he was one who would look after them in that way. He would know when the enemy were approaching and worn his family so they were always on the ready. He would find the person or persons who had broken theirs law and destroyed them. unless you'd kill him you'd never be free…he will always find you.

Felix opened his mouth then closed it again, five seconds later he opened his mouth again but this time Marcus put his hand up to stop him from talking.

"it is a girl.. yes". Marcus said like he already knew…. Because he did.

Felix just looked to him.

"what did he tell you about her". Marcus already knew all about the girl from what his brother had told him. But he just wanted to know if Demetri had said anything to Felix before he had left. Marcus didn't want anybody in their home to start panicking if they were to find out about that their master Aro wanting to have a pet shifter. So he needed to know if Felix had been told anything so Marcus could get ahead of the future mess if Felix where to tell a soul.

"umm no master". Felix looked down for a moment then looked back up with thin lips. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with answering question that he couldn't really answer. 'damn it Demetri you couldn't of told anything... not even a thing about her just so I could of have had something to take back to the masters. Not knowing the answer to an question that the masters wanted to know… wasn't a great thing here'.

"he didn't say anything really".

"really?". Marcus jump in at that word.

"it wasn't much… just her name".

"and her name is". Of course Marcus knew what her name was but he wanted to hare Felix say it. Just so he knew that Felix really did something and that he wasn't lying.

"Leah…. He said her name was Leah". He answered.

Marcus look like he was thinking. "okay… thank you Felix you may go now". The master said turning away and walking back to his book.

Felix left the room. As he was leaving he stopped in the doorway and looked back at his master. 'ha I wonder why he wanted to know, he never cares about stuff like this. He normally never takes part in I guess I'll drama around the volturi. Ever since Didyme had been killed Marcus become more like a shell then an actual man. It was sad really, he and Didyme had planned to go and leave the volturi to live a happy like together. Which would have been easy for them, Didyme had the gift of happiness. I was told that many. Many men would fall in love with her… Marcus was one of them. Aro was delighted that his sister had found love with the man he had already consider a brother. And that Marcus had found a mate in his sister…life was good for everyone. Until she had been murdered…. Marcus had never been the same. For years and years he'd search for her killer but would never find luck'. He through.

Felix shut the door behind him and walked down the hallways. Thinking how strange it was for the masters to be so invested in Demetri love life. 'man if the masters are so involved it his then they must know something know else does. Aro must of saw something about her when he looked into Demetri's hand while he was passed out. Ha this girl must be something special'.

* * *

**Forks the Cullen residence**

Seth and Jacob drove into the Cullen's car garage and turned off their engine. They just stayed parked not wanting to get out of the car. They were dreading going into that house, you see something was happening that day and they weren't sure how well Leah would take it. They knew that she already knew about it but still wasn't sure if it should be brought up or not. It was the day of Sam and Emily's wedding, the day that Sam would be taking Emily as his bride as all their friends and family watched.

Seth and Jacob knew that everybody there was gonna be asking about Leah and why she wasn't their eat their wedding after claiming that she was fine with the two of them getting married. Which may have not been real at the time but it sure was now.

Seth looked over to Jacob. "well I guess where lucky that Sam and Emily invited the Cullen's. at least Carlisle could help us out and answer all the hard questions about what kind of sickness she has".

It was true, Sam and Emily had invited the Cullen's it was their way of a peace offering of sorts. Nessie being Jacob's imprint had to come. Being the imprint of an Alfa it meant that seeing a member of their tribe being married was a singe of respect. And Belle and Edward didn't feel right about their daughter going to a place where their child would be around people who once tried to kill them. plus Emily liked Belle and wanted to invite her anyway. Sam wanted to make good with the Cullen's so they ask them to come, he wanted them all to be on good terms just in case something were to happening in the future and they all needed each other again.

"ya at least we have that". Jacob said looking very, very uneasy about this. He wasn't feeling right about leaving Leah along. Even if she was with Demetri he still didn't enjoy the idea of maybe one of Sam's pack might stopped by while know one's home to check to see if she's alive. "well I guess we better go in."

"okay let's go".

They sat there for another twenty minutes.

In house

Jasper and Emmet walked into Carlisle office and noticed that Demetri seemed a little off.

"what happened to you, you look like shit". Emmet said with an smirk and crossed his arms and lent on the doorway.

Jasper being able to feel what Demetri was feeling nudge his brother and gave him a slight glare, trying to tell him to shut up.

Demetri turned away from them not wanting them to see him like this. ' it's bad enough that Carlisle got to witness me in this state, I don't need the awkward one and the meat head seeing it'. He thought.

"Carlisle Jacob and Seth are here. They came to check up on mis clearwater before we all go to the wedding". Jasper said watching how the tracker would react to the word wedding.

Demetri slowly cocked his head up not really completely paying attention to them but did spike his interest when he head wedding. 'wedding, who's wedding'. He thought.

"okay thank you boys I'll be out in a moment." The doc turned to Demetri and noticed he looked a little confused. He decided to tell Demetri who's wedding it was… mainly because it was better him then Emmet. "it's Leah ex Sam he's getting married today… to Leah cousin Emily". The three Cullen's waited for the trackers reaction to the news of his mates ex. Carlisle gazed over to Jasper who seemed confused, then turned back to Demetri.

He had an blank face, the Cullen's didn't quit know what was gonna happen next. But then he cracked a big almost cheesy grin. "well that's fantastic. I'm really, really happy for this…him.. them whatever. It's just great". He said genially happy about the news that his mates ex was getting married to another woman and not her.

Emmet looked highly amused by the trackers reaction. "wow taking this well aren't we". he said as his smirk became bigger.

The doctor smiled at how strangely well Demetri was handling the news. He thought for sure there'd be some sort of jealous reaction from him at the mention of this mates ex. But no he really didn't seem to mind. "we were invited a few weeks ago, so we will be going to the wedding this afternoon".

"fantastic, so give them a congratulations from me". He said still with a big smile, he then turned around in this chair to the window. "it's a lovey day for it".

Emmet was clearly trying not to laugh at his behavior. He turned to Jasper to ask him if Demetri's reaction was an true one and not some way of trying to keep cool after Leah's ex being brought up. "is he really for real, like really, really or…".

Jasper turned to his brother with a smile. "as long as it's not Leah he's happy".

At the mention of Leah he got up. "well I'm gonna go see if she's up yet…gentleman". He said to the three of them as he left the room. On the way out he walked past Rosalie who was trying to find Emmet. "Rosalie always a pleasure". He said walking into the bed room.

Leaving a very confused blond standing there.

* * *

**Bed room**

Seth and Jacob stepped into the bedroom to find Leah sitting on the aged of the bed looking like she'd just woken up.

She turned her head to look at them with an sleepy looked to her. "well boys don't you look dapper big party or something?".

"umm well".

Leah started to laugh at her brother. "it's okay I know what day it is".

"so…how do you feel?". Jake ask treading on water.

"I'm fine". She said without hesitation. "ya know accept for my constant need to pee, the fact that I'm always hungry then when I do try to eat something it makes me feel sick. My back hurts my legs hurt I feel sweaty and at any given moment he could decide to have another grow spurt which will rip my stomach apart in a very painful way…. Or I'll go into labor. Yep that about does it".

The boys shared a look. "Leah maybe one of us should stay here with you". Jake said.

"oh my god I'll be fine".

"well now I'm gonna be paranoid, every minute I'm there I'm gonna be wondering if you're in labor. I mean what if you fall over and can't get back up and Demetri isn't here and you can't get to the phone". Seth was starting to get worked up at the through of his sister in that way.

"Seth, Seth, Seth" Leah said getting his attention." It's okay Demetri will be with me the entire time and if anything at all happens will call you okay".

"no!". he said sounding angry.

"no what?". She ask.

"no don't call me call the doctor…he's the doctor… not me".

Leah put hers hand up. "okay, okay I'm sorry I'll call him first okay".

"well good". He said like he had own something.

Demetri then walked through the door whispering with both arms behind his back. He acted like the other two weren't standing in the room and want right over to Leah. "piovoso how are you and our little peperoncino this morning" he ask the smile still hadn't moved from his face.

"oh were fine still pregnant". 'well he's happy this morning' she thought.

"that's what I like to hare".

Leah gazed up at him in confusion. "what?".

"nothing I'm just happy this morning". He then turned to greet the shifters. "toy poodle's she is not an lovey morning don't you think?".

Jacob watch him in confusion for moment then figured out why he was so happy. "so I guess someone told you what today was".

"why I don't know what you mean…unless you're talking about my mates ex is marrying somebody else who isn't the love of my life then yes that day was today". He finished with a smirk.

The doctor and this wife then entered the room. "good morning Leah how are you today". Ask the doctor.

"still the same". She said with an smile.

"well we come to cheek on you before we left to make sure you didn't need anything thing".

"thank you but I'm fine I'll probably just sleep all day, what lese knew".

"yes we'll probably just …sleep…all…day". Demetri said slowly, he then smirk up at Leah.

"Eww" Seth made a noise in the background somewhere understanding what the Italian vampire was implying.

Leah throw her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "no we aren't going to be doing that". She then turned to the people behind her. "we weren't going to do that".

"oh come we kinda did it once already". He said innocently.

"heyooo". Emmet yelled from the other room.

"WHAT WHEN.. NO DON'T TELL ME I DON'T WANT TO KNOW". Four seconds later. "fine tell me but don't go into detail. Cos if I don't know it's gonna drive me crazy".

"literally the morning after I got here". Demetri calmly.

"heyooo!".

"LEAH" Seth said in a whiny voice.

"NO...no it was nothing like that we didn't have sex".

"getting naked and having oral in the bath isn't sex to you".

Leah grasped in shock that Demerit would admit that in front of her brother and her Alfa… and the Cullen's .

"HEYOOOO!".

Leah throw hers hand over her face and collapse on her back onto the bed With her legs dangling over the side. She take her hands away from her face but with her eyes still tightly squeezed. "oh my god everyone go to the wedding please, just go please".

Seth sprinted out of the room and down the steps not wanting to be in that room anymore. The doc and his wife left three seconds he did. But Jacob stayed for a moment with a look of shock and disgust. Demetri was smirking down but then looked up to meet the Alfa gazed and smirk again. The moment they made eye contact Jacob a shook his head and left, but not before muttering, 'vampires'. Under his breath.

After hearing the front door shut and not smelling anybody in the house was when Leah open her eyes again. To a hysterical laughing Demetri.

She sat up and slapped him on the chest… hard.

"you asshole!".

Demetri just keep laughing not at all affected by the slap.

Leah glared at him angrily. "help me up so I can storm away for you…..and pee".

He help her to her feet and watch her storm off. "you sure you don't want me to come with you". He said laughing.

She didn't turn around to look at him but she did give him the finger before slamming the door.

Which left the tracker laughing his ass off. Demetri fell back on the bed with his legs dangling off the side like Leah's was. His hysterical laughter now died down to a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

**hi all it's me again. i don't own twilight never have never will. please leave comments and would you all be able to tell me if you think think I'm keeping them in character okay. just to let me know if you think that's how they'd sound like in these situations. please listen to the song and tell me what you think, if they go with the chapter. and as for the guest who commented the other day, thank you for letting me know who you felt about what you were reading. one of my biggest fears about writing was is not making much sense it actually made me a little paranoid. not knowing if what i was trying to get across made sense to people. but yes I've wanted to get grammarly for some time now. my sister was meant to help me with it because I'm not not great with computers but she has been busy. but yeah i saw the advert for it months ago and loved it so I'm just letting you know that i had planed on getting grammarly at some point, thank you for being honest with me. i hope you all enjoy this new chapter :). cheers. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 17 build me up buttercup by the foundations.**

* * *

**The wedding**

Sue had meet her son and Jacob at the wedding. Seth had told her that he and Jacob had gone to visit Leah and see if she was okay and if she needed anything while they were all gone for the day. Sue wanted to go with them but she had to go over to Emily's house and help with getting ready along with the other bridesmaids. Plus she knew if she were to go with them that would cause people to ask her question about her daughter that she didn't know how to answer without giving to much detail.

Seth and Jacob pulled up to Emily and Sam's house with the Cullen's behind them. Seth got out and walked up to the front door. Sue answered with a smile. "honey your finally here", she said as she hugged him. But the reason she hugged him was to whisper in his ear so nobody could hear what she was saying. "how was she". She said quietly.

"she's fine…she really is". Seth said smiling down at his mother.

"good" she said before pulling away from him and going to greet the Cullen's. but then she really looked at her son a noticed something was off about him. "Seth sweetie are you alright you look…off".

"yes mum I'm fine I just got some very, very…..very disturbing information before we left to come here and now I feel sick and really gross". The young wolf shuttered.

Sue frowned in concern wondering what could of made her son uncomfortable. "my god what was it you look like you just watch the thing. She remembered when it was on the TV one night and the four of them were watching it while eating dinner. This was when her late husband harry Clearwater was still alive. Seth kept saying he could sit through it but every couple of scenes later he have to run out of the room to be sick". 'it feels like so long ago now, I even remember having to tell Leah and her father to shut up and stop laughing at him….. I miss that'. She through.

Seth stared at his mother in horror. ' oh god, oh no! I can't tell her what the god damn hell I just found out. Haaa I can't stop getting images.. oh it's so gross. God I hate that Demetri, why did he have to do that, that son of a bitch. oh no mums just staring at me what do I say. Go on say something anything just get her to stop looking at you…. Now would be great'. He through

"mum"

"yes Seth".

He hugged her then pulled away. "you don't wanna know". he then just walked off.

'good lord I wonder what It was that made him stare like that at me. For a moment there I really believed he might get sick'. She then saw the Cullen's and immediately strolled over to them.

"Mr Cullen, miss Cullen how are the both of you". She said with an smile.

"lovey thank you, and you". Esme said. Both vampires smiling at the shifters mother.

"fine thanks…it's a lovey day for it right".

Carlisle and Esme shared a funny look. "it's funny that's what Demetri had said when he was told about the wedding". Carlisle said.

Sue looked surprised at the mention of her future son-in-law knowing about her daughters ex Alfa and boyfriend. And the cousin she rarely specks to now. "so…he knows about today then… how did he take it?". She said with concern. She hoped that the red eyed vampire didn't have an temper on him that wouldn't go out of control and hurt her Leah.

The doc looked back at Sue. " surprising well… he actually seem pretty happy about".

"ha really".

"yes.. but I do think he was more happy at the fact that, that it isn't going to be Leah standing under the oalter with Sam". Esme said.

"well at least I don't have to be worrying about them today and more just focus on getting through".

The thee of the chuckled.

"worry about who?". Jared ask walking up to them with Paul beside him eating an apply.

Sue and the two vampires made eye contact.

"Leah…. I don't have to worry about Leah today because she's feeling a little better and will be sleeping most of the day". She said thinking fast hoping they'd let it go.

"but you said them". Paul said with a fall mouth.

Sue seemed stuck for a moment not sure what she was meant to tell them. 'damn i was so close' she thought.

The doctor jumped in. "a friend of ours is visiting and he'd said he'd stay with Leah to keep her company".

The two boys froze.

"a friend is staying with you".

"like a vampire friend. Is it one of the other ones who stayed with you guys a few months ago". Both boys ask.

"yes, yes he is. He's just passing through". Esme said hoping they'd let it be.

"and Leah's okay with this". Jared turned to Paul. They shared a look that said neither of them were really believing it, then looked back at the others. "it just doesn't sound like something she'd be fine with".

"ya it doesn't sound like her at all". Paul said his mouth still fall of food.

Before they could question the three of them a bit more Jacobs sister Rachel came out the front door with a smile. "hey best man, groomsmen the groom wants you".

Paul nodded the them then ran up to Rachel. He picked her up and through her over his shoulder then ran into the house. They could hear her squeal and shout at him while she laughed.

Jared nodded as well and want in after him.

"well that was close". Sue said looking thankful.

"it was indeed". The doctor took his wife hand. "I think we best go in".

Sue smiled at them. "I'll see you both in there".

She then walked over to greet the others. As they were all walking through the house to the backyard where wedding was taking place Jacob took her aside. "had Seth spoke to you yet".

"yes he told me that she was fine, then the doctor and his wife said that Demetri knew about it and was okay with it."

"from what I heard he was over the moon" the Alfa said looking around to make sure no one was listening to them.

Sam's mother came out of the house. "okay everybody take your places".

With one last look to each other Sue and Jacob took their seats and then a few moments later stood for the bride.

* * *

**After wedding**

The Cullen's, the Clearwater's and Jacob were all sitting at one of the round tables at the reception. Belle and Edward had shown up right before it started so Nessie happily skipped over to Jacob and jump up into his arms. They then all took their seats and watch as Emily walked down the path to her soon to be husband. It was a nice wedding, It was simple and worm with an loving feeling to it. Sam and Emily didn't want an long wedding so they just said their vows and the I do's then it was to the reception for everybody.

"you know Demetri was right". Emmet said with his arm around Rosalie with a smile on his face. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"what about?". Jasper asked.

"it really is a nice day for it".

Emmet and Jasper smirk at each other.

"where is he now". Belle ask sounding more worried about the volturi vampire being around more than being actually interested.

"he's with Leah back at the house". Said Alice

"Mmmm" Seth made an disgusted noise.

His mother looked like she was about to ask him why when he put his hand up to stop her from asking. "mum…you don't want to know". Sue didn't decided to agree with him and let it go.

Seth then made eye contact with Emmet across the table. The big vampire smirk and mouthed 'heyooo' to the young wolf. Seth pulled an face and looked away.

Edward read this thoughts then he pulled at face at what Demetri had said before they'd left for the wedding.

"has he talked to his masters all at lately?". Belle said with an hint of bitterness.

"no belle I promise you...". he stopped talking and gazed around the table to looked at his family. "I promise all of you that I believe he won't do anything like that. I talked to him earlier today and he has no planes to tell Aro anything yet".

"yet?". Rosalie cut in.

"the volturi will find out eventually whether it's through us or through somebody else they will know. We live in an big world, they won't be able to keep him hidden from everybody in it. Someone anyone will see him one day then our world will find about him. Others from all over will want to come and see for themselves if it's true. Demetri wants it to be on his own term".

"what will they do". All head turned to sue who look scared at the thought of something terrible happening to her daughter and grandbaby…and son in law. "when they find out…what will they do".

There was a pregnant pause.

"they'd want him". The doctor said looking right at sue. She sucked in a deep breath and gripped her sons arm tightly.

"and Demetri knows this… that's why he wants to tell them on his own terms. He knows there's no way they could live a life together without being found out. He wants to be the one to tell Aro… and I agree with him. We have little to no clue of what powers this child will have. A father vampire and a mother shifter….. The volturi will know about this so that's why it hast to come from us first. If they heard it from anyone else they could see it as a sign, a sign that it might be a plan to over throw them and a war could start, that's why we need to get ahead of this. Not right away…but when Leah and Demetri are ready".

Carlisle stopped taking as Charlie had come back to the table to his and Sue's drinks. "wow big line over there, it's a surprise that more people aren't falling over drunk". The cop placed his arm around Sue's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

They changed the topic so Charlie didn't have to know what was going on. They decided that they'd wait a little longer before throwing another grandchild into the mix. No one wanted him to have a lifelong migraine.

* * *

**A while later**

The others had all left the table to walk around and mingle while Sue and Seth had stay back with Carlisle and Esme. Emily had already been over to say hi and thank them for coming, then want to find Belle and Nessie.

Sam was over talking to Jared and Paul a few tables away. Seth turned his head over to see Sam looking uneasy and strangely worried about something. Seth payed no mind to it and turned his head back to his mother and the Cullen's.

Sue and Seth had theirs back to the other party guest as they chatted with the doctor and his wife. Seth notice them looking past the two Clearwater's at something and guessed what it was. "Sam it's nice to see you congratulations". The doctor said.

"it really was a lovey wedding". The doctors wife said with an kind smile.

"thank you I'm glad you enjoyed". He turned to sue and Seth. "Seth, sue it's good to see the both you".

The both nodded and smile. It was still a bit tense between then three of them, four if you include Jacob. Ever since the day Sam had cornered Leah in her bathroom it had been uncomfortable around him. Especially for Sue who had to help with the wedding plans, so she wouldn't been around Emily and Sam for it.

"so…how's Leah been had she gotten any better". He ask the doctor awkwardly not wanting to make things even worse.

"she's coming along… she also said congratulations as well". The doctor said.

There was another heavy pause.

"Jared and Paul said that you have another…friend staying with you…is it true?". He said, he really didn't want to be disrespectful but he also didn't want his people in danger.

"yes it is true… we do have a friend staying with us again" Carlisle said with a smile hoping that would be enough for him…he was wrong.

"was it one of the cold ones who were here a few months ago?".

"you could say that" Seth said under his breath. Earning a hard elbow from his mother.

"how long is this one gonna be around for?". he ask still trying to be respectful.

"he's… just passing through". The doctor said.

Sam didn't looked convinces.

"and Leah… this vampire is just…what alone with her. And she's just fine with it?".

"he's not gonna hurt her". Seth said.

Sam looked at him. "him…. Which guy was it maybe I remember him".

Seth's eyes widened at the realization of what he's just said. He turned his head to his mother who to had widened eyes. ' oh no.. my bad oops okay, okay fix this fix it'.

"Ummm, it's the… well the one with…. Ya know what…. You wouldn't remember him". Seth looked around for help then he saw Jacob already walking over to them. he was with Rachel and Paul when he over head the last part of their convocation. Luckily his sister and former pack brother weren't playing attention to hare it. So he started to made his way over to them before Seth want to far and told Sam the bathroom story.

"the one who left before it all want down… the English guy, I don't think you meet him though". The Alfa said coming to the rescue.

"why is he back? Where's he going?". Sam crossed his arms still not entirely convinced.

"as I said Sam…just passing through". The doctor said with an smile.

Sam looked like he was gonna ask some more question but was cut off when Emily showed.

"husband" she said with a big beaming smile and kissed his cheek. "dad wants to see you".

Sam smiled at his new wife. "okay". He then looked back to the others and nodded. "I hope you have a good time. we'll see use's guys later". He walked away with his wife hand in hand.

the other all looked at each other.

"well that was close". Seth mumbled before sipping his drink.

* * *

**At the Cullen house**

'After about forty minutes of Leah ignoring me she finally calmed down enough to sit with me on the couch in their living room. We just sat there in a comfortable silence watching a show called modern family. It wasn't bad, it was actually quite funny. It was strange seeing what it would be like to have children and live in a house together, and still be able to see your family. I wonder if our life would ever be like that, but if not then this right now at this moment is nice too'.

"wow he's kicking up a storm today…. On come feel this". Leah grabbed Demetri hand and placed it onto her bump.

"wow he is really active today isn't".

"ya maybe's he's trying to us something". The both of them laughed at the joke then Leah want quiet.

"Demetri"

"yes"

"how did you know that I was gonna be at the river that night ?". Leah ask sounding curious as to how he could of known to be there. 'I knew where he was gonna be because of my dream but how could he have known'.

The tracker stopped and looked at her for a moment. "I had a dream….. I was you.. only for a second but it was you".

Leah stayed as still as she could be. She was in shock of what she was hearing. 'is he telling me my own dream but from the other side of the river'.

"it's so…heard to explain… I could even smell you in the dream vanilla and rain, I just followed that… then there you were. But it was only for a split second when the lighten struck….. but I didn't notice you were with child. Now that piovoso came as a complete surprise to me".

Leah got up and turned around to face him. She had been siting in-between his legs and resting up against his stomach.

She stared at him. He waited for her to say something but gave up after fifth teen seconds. " what it is? What's wrong".

"it was him".

"who?".

"our son…. I think he told us somehow".

Demetri didn't say anything he just sat up straighter with a shocked expression.

"I had that…that dream you were taking about.. But I was on the other side of the bank. Unless it was an imprint thing and I don't think it is because I had to for years sit and listen to my former pack mates talk about how much they loved their imprints and I sure as shit would of remembered something like this if it wouldn't got mentioned. I think our son was trying to tell us something".

Demetri still hadn't said a thing but did pan his eyes down to lovely gaze at her baby bump.

"I didn't even think about it until then".

"it's like he knew…. So he showed us… like he connected us somehow". Demetri dumbfounded.

"Nessie… she might be able to tell us more like she did the other night".

Leah noticed the Demetri want still. "Demi what's wrong?". 'oh god what's happening why's he gone quiet'.

He started to speck but his words were quiet. "do you think…he's trying to tell us something now?. Because he's going crazy inside you and he's never been this… hyper and he's kicking you.. really hard".

"I'm not sure, I think if he were he'd show us like before… well that's if he can". Leah was unsure of what to think about all of this. 'could he show us again. Was he the one who showed us before.. is he gonna be like the little Cullen or the pixie….. I can't think about this right now what if he is really trying to tell us something. He is kicking me really hard… I need some air".

"Demetri take me for a walk.. right now". Leah didn't wait for Demetri to say anything she just got up.

"wait what!". The tracker seemed very uneasy about his mate going outside.

Leah turned around to look at him, He was still sitting on the couch staring up at her looking like he's rather be doing anything else.

"Demetri I haven't been outside in a fall week and I've been sitting down for most of it. I need to go for a walk I need to breath fresh air again. I want to know if the seasons have change at all. So come on".

"Leah" Demetri said seriously. "I don't think it's safe. I'm not gonna take you out there if there's even the slightest chance of one of those maltipoos you used to call brothers lurking around.. so forget it…lupo".

Leah bit down on her lip trying not to lose her temper at her imprint who at this moment was really pissing her off.

"Demetri…I've been stuck in this house with vampire all around me for too long. I truly don't know if I really have morning sickness or it's just the smell of them that is making me wonna hurl. And I wasn't asking your permission either so I'm going with or without you… and I never thought of them as my brothers". She added with an annoyed tone.

"Leah…. I don't feel right about this what if…".

"they are all at the wedding… there is no body out there and even if there were we would smell them".

"yes.. we will smell them… so that means they can smell us".

"Demetri… ".

"Leah… if on the off chance something were to happen and a fight was to break out and there were more of them then me, which by the way it wouldn't be too much of an issues because well.. I'm so much better of a fighter then they are… so. But if that were the case and I couldn't get to you in time, if I was distracted and something happen….. I will kill myself".

Leah crouch down to be eye level to him. "Demetri…I trust you… I trust you'd always find a way to save me.. and little B. but now I'm asking you to trust me…you'll be with me the whole time and the moment…. The moment you feel that something isn't right…then you can dragged me back here and keep me on lock down until he's born okay".

They stared at one another, Leah waited for him to answer her. Demetri inhale and closed him eyes, he then stuck out his hand for her to take.

She smile and grabbed his hand helping a very him off the sofa.

"let me get your jacket and boots".

Leah smile again at the way her imprint was trying to show her affection.

"do you need help putting your boots on?". He ask innocently passing her, her jacket. She thought it was cute that the cold hearted red eyed volturi member was asking a pregnant women if she needed help putting her shoes on.

She nodded.

He handed her, her jacket. She throw it on then lent on Demetri as he helped her with her shoes.

He held her hand as they walked down the stairs. Once as the bottom he didn't moved, he just stood staring at the door not wanting to go any farther. 'as much as I trust her I don't want do this. There's way to much danger out there not to feel worried for her'.

Leah was gazing at him, she gave his hand a squeezed and lightly tugged him ford. "hey it's okay".

He look at her with a worried expression then reluctantly nodded then opened the door for her.

He like before he helped her down the fort steps then they walked into the forest.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

After the wedding Belle and Edward want straight home with Nessie and all the others want back to the Cullen's. Seth and Jacob came back with them and Sue said she'd meet them later with Quil and Embry. She stayed back to help clean up after the reception, but before they left she took her son and Jacob aside to ask them something. "when you get there can you call me later and let me know how Leah is if I don't make it there tonight?".

"ya mum I was gonna do that anyway".

"okay thank you honey". Sue said as she hugged her son.

"sue has Sam ask any more questions?. He's definitely catching on now". Jacob said whispering to her and Seth.

Sue looked around before turning back to him. "no not yet but I've caught him looking over at us a few times".

"okay mum". Seth said putting his hand on her for arms. "if he ask you anything and you don't know how to answer… just don't. just tell him that it's none of his business okay. Tell him that Leah just wants privacy and that she doesn't want you to talk about her to anyone, and as for the vampire staying with us… just say you don't know him okay".

Sue's heart wormed at seeing her son be so concerned about his sister and his mother. She grabbed both sides of his face. "I know baby". She kissed his forehead. "so I'll see you both a bit later then".

They said their good bye and were off.

Once at the house everybody made their way in side and retied to the living room.

"well…. That was fun". Emmet said sarcastically.

"Emmet" Esme said in an slight warning tone.

They All smirk back at her.

"nothing's funnier than spending most of the day with a bunch of people you don't know who hate you…god I'm never gonna get the wet dog smell out of my hair". Rosalie said smirking at her husband.

"well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black". Jacob shot back at the wet dog comment.

The blond gave him the finger.

"as much as I like the shifter clan it is a relief not to be around them any longer. So any mixed feeling about us". Jasper shook his head and smile down at Alice who was sitting down in a seat In front of him".

"okay now all of you, it nice very kind of them to invite us". Esme said.

"yes, yes it was". Carlisle smiled as he throw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Sam didn't look to happy at the end". Emmet with his arms crossed. "so what happened we saw him over by you guys?".

Carlisle and Esme glanced at one another. "he ask about Leah but also about the other vampire staying with us. Jacob told him it was Alistair because Sam hadn't meet him, we said he was just passing through so hopefully he excepts that for now".

"they'll be going on there honeymoon in a few days so that should by us some time to figure something out with Leah and Demetri". Jacob said.

"maybe if it's okay with them tell your father. So when people do start to find out about them, it won't be as big as an up roar as we thought it couldn't been". Alice pipes up.

"ya I think that's the best thing". Jacob agreed.

"Jacob it isn't that I don't trust your dad or anything I mean Leah and I have known him all our lives, it's just…. What if he doesn't take it well".

"Seth". Jacob said

"Look I'm not saying he wouldn't but just in case could we at least try to wait until maybe little B's born. Because well….. if he…and it doesn't just have to be him, it could be anyone. Who doesn't take this well…well as you could guess it could go bad fast. So anyway if the baby's been born and they have to run it would be easier running with an baby then a pregnant woman".

"WOO Seth no one's running okay". Jacob said.

"I don't want them to run more than anyone . But if everybody is agonist what's happening and tries to kill my sister and nephew… and Demetri. I don't want them anywhere near this place.".

"chill out pup we can take wolfs". The big vampire said.

"okay then you can take them then what. The tribe needs them, our people need them so we can't just kill them. so that's why if shit hit the fan I'd proffer if they weren't around for that…. It's safest for the baby".

there was a heavy silence at what Seth had just said… because it was true. They couldn't kill the shifters if they did it would just make everything worse for everybody. The rez would be unprotected and their people would be in danger. Out in the open for any vampires to stumble upon.

"okay Seth so what then?... they leave with the baby and you and Sue just don't ever see them again Ha. I don't see her again, she's my beta her son will be a part of our pack….. would you really be okay with possibly never seeing her again?". This time Jacobs words came out serious, his voice was slow and deep.

"of cause I wouldn't…. look if I really had to…..Then I would…for them. but if there were a chance we'd make a plan for us to meet up them, mum and I will meet them somewhere so we'd all be together. I don't think mum would be okay with never seeing her daughter and grandbaby again…and Demetri".

Before they could go into it anymore Jasper realized something that no one else had yet. "where is miss clearwater…. And Demetri. I don't hear her heart beat".

Seth and Jacob sprinted into the bedroom, once they got there Carlisle and Esme where already at the doorway.

"where the hell is she?" . Seth said in an frantic voice . "where's my sister".

The doc turned to them. "she isn't in the house anymore". He sound worried.

Seth and Jake ran down the stairs and out the front door ready to phase then they stopped once they saw it. A pregnant Leah waddled out of the woods with a paled tracker behind her.

"where the hell did you go!". Jacob said annoyed.

"I want for a walk". She said it as if were obvious. "jackasses where do they think I want to the moon".

"Leah…what the hell….why did you…what". Seth said sounding confused as to why she left. 'why the hell would she go in the first place. Did she need to, did something happen, was the phone not working and they tried to find us, or is she an reckless idiot'. He through.

"calm down little brother. It's okay I just needed some fresh air".

"Leah what if….".

"Jake I knew everybody was gonna be at the wedding, I had to get out of the house I was going crazy…I'm fine okay".

"no! Leah not okay, you shouldn't of gone without at least texting one of us. What if one of am pack decided to go on a run or something and smelled you both what would of happened then?". her brother said angrily.

The Cullen's came out.

Leah spoke through clenched teeth. "Seth I'm not glass.. I would never put my son's life in danger. Demetri was with me the whole time". Seth and Jacob glared at the tracker.

"don't look at me.. I was against this whole thing. I wanted to stay and watch modem family".

The two wolf males looked at Demetri with confusion.

"wait you were against her going out?... then why'd you'd let her". Seth ask.

Just as Demetri was about to tell him to go to hell Leah lent over in pain.

"Haaa wow Haaa that was a hard one… like a really hard one". She said grabbing her baby bump.

Demetri quickly took a hold of her and the doctor was with them in a seconds. "come on let's get her to the medical room".

In with seconds Leah was on the medical bed. She had the doctor on one side her imprint on the other. Esme next to Carlisle, Seth and Jacob just coming through the door. Then Rosalie and Alice came in followed by Emmet and Jasper who just stayed by the door.

"Carlisle he's been kicking her like crazy…we think…". The doctor gazed a up the tracker when he stopped talking. He started again once he found the words. "we think he's trying to tell us something".

The doctor looked at the both of them in confusion. " trying to tell you something what do you mean?".

"the night I came here for Leah… I had an dream and that's why I knew where she would be".

The doc still didn't say anything but was listening intently.

"ya I had the same one… or at least a slimmer one. It was raining, he'd be by the river, it all added up". Leah said sounding like she was slightly in pain.

"why didn't you both tell me?". The doc didn't sound angry just more dumbfounded and caught off guard.

"I didn't even think about it until like a hour ago. Just out of nowhere he started kicking me like he was trying to run somewhere. It stopped for a little while, while we were walking but it started back up again once we got closer to the house". Leah had another sharp pain and held onto her bump again. Demetri placed his hand over hers to try to comfort her.

"see feel this". Leah grabbed the doctors hand and placed it on her stomach and watch as the doctors eyes widened.

"it does seem like he wants to go somewhere". Carlisle said with a little humor in his voice.

"so what does this mean he's like… gonna be born soon?". Seth ask with a very confused look trying to make sense of this all.

'wow him being here soon.. am I ready for this?…I love him but I sure as shit know that Demetri isn't ready for this'. She through.

"it could be but I'm not sure, we'll do an ultra sound. Esme can you help Leah into a gown". The doctor ask his wife.

Esme nodded and waited for everybody to leave the room. Demetri didn't move Jake and Seth stopped at the door to look back at him. The tracker didn't even notice them staring at him he was to focused Leah. The doctor got Demetri's attention by coughing. Demetri finally looked up to see the four other people in the room looking at him…. Well Seth was glaring… and so was Esme.. slightly.

"what?". Demetri ask harmlessly like didn't know why all eyes were on him.

Esme made a gesture for him to leave the room so she could Leah help Leah get undressed.

When Demetri didn't move Seth growled at him. "what, do you all think she got this way because we were dressed". Demetri comment about he and Leah having sex made Seth growled at him even louder. Jacob also growled at him.

Esme glowed at him as well, so Carlisle jump in. "Demetri why don't you step outside while Esme helps Leah into the gown".

"fine". Demetri walked out looking annoyed. He passed a smudge Seth who Demetri purposely knock into going through the door.

"…. Leah did you just…..".

"yes Seth I saw"

"well aren't you gonna…."

"SETH…. I have a little man inside me possibly trying to rip his way out of my stomach. So right now I don't give a damn if he pushed you off a balcony into a bee's nest so can't you just man up you WORTHLESS SHIT I'm sorry little brother I love you so much". Leah whole demeanor change within a split second. It was like she had never had yelled or gotten angry at him at all.

Seth put both hands up In front of him. "it's…. okay.. it's all good key" he said sounding like he was treading on egg shells. Seth and Jacob turned around to walked out when they each other's eyes and mouthed. 'hormones'.

* * *

**Several moments later**

"and there he is" the doctor said smiling at the screen which show Leah's unborn child. "he's a little small… but above all seems healthy".

"he's small!...HE'S SMALL….. are you sure because he doesn't feel so fricking small". Leah said sound panicked and angry.

"yes Carlisle are you sure he's small because he doesn't kick like it". Demetri said. After Leah had been dressed and helped back on to the medical bed. It was hard not letting him back in the room because he was pretty much whining and scratching at the door….. Along with Seth.

"no really he's this small". The doc still kept his smile.

Leah moved her hands down over her belly and rubbed circles around where her son was. "he defiantly, absolutely does not feel small, I mean even for a teeny baby he doesn't feel small".

"wow he is really…like really kicking you… hard". Seth said touching her bump for the first time that day.

"Leah" Carlisle said seriously. "because of how much he moving could mean he's getting ready to grow again. Now I'm not sure but he is much more active today so that might mean he's going to be growing even more".

Leah inhaled. "well Demetri what do you think". No answer. "Demetri?". She looked up at her imprint to see him gazing at the computer screen. His eyes glued to little B, the tracked seemed entranced he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Demetri" she said again trying to get his attention.

"why don't we all give them minute". Carlisle said noticing the way Demetri was acting.

They all shuffled out the room leaving Leah and Demetri. He slid down into the seat by the bed and held her hand. All this still with his eyes stuck onto the screen. Leah looked at him while he looked at their son she tightened her grip on his hand and looked at the screen as well, watching their son move around like he couldn't decide where to go.

* * *

**La push one day later**

Emily and Sam were sitting at their table eating breakfast when Jared and Paul burst into their home.

The newly married couple weren't set to go on their honeymoon for another few days but everybody on the rez decided to give them the space they needed and not disturb them until the both of them said their good byes to go on their honeymoon. So it did come as a surprise when to of this pack mates crashed their morning after.

Jared started talking before Sam could tell then to leave. "hi Sam, Emily you both look great sorry for crashing your morning but we may have an emergency".

At hearing emergency Sam shot up. "why what's happened?".

"we were out patrolling and we smelled a leech".

"but not just any leech…. We think it was one of those fancy leeches from a few months ago". Paul said holding a sandwich.

Sam was filled with a feeling of dread. 'son of a bitch what the hell would one of them be doing back here. Maybe they're here to get revenge on the rez for our involvement in the last time they were here'.

"shit were... wait why do you think it's one of them?". He said.

"because of the way the leech smelled. It was different to all the ones that stayed with the Cullen's".

"ya Sam we might of not got a great whiff of the other ones from across the field but the stench was familiar". Jared added.

Sam froze at what he just heard. Because yesterday he was told that the vampire staying with them was one of the leeches that was around before so though he may not of meet him some of the pack would go over there something to make sure no one was killing anybody. It wasn't widely appreciated by them but the pack also needed to know who smelled like who so none of them killed one of the fleas while fighting. 'why would only one of the volturi back'.

"did either of you smell anybody else or Brady and Collin while you were all patrolling?. Did you guys go anywhere near the Cullen's?".

"ya that's where is the strongest we through maybe they were in trouble or something". Paul said.

"or something". Sam muttered under his breath. 'if there really is another vampire staying with them and it isn't the one they said it was… then who the hell was in that house'.

"were?". The Alfa said dangerously.

"out in the forest Bradly and Collin are out there now".

Sam turned back to Emily. "it's okay go". She said.

He nodded at his wife then turned back to his pack mates. "okay come on let's go". They want to run out of the house then Sam turned back to Emily again. "go to Sue's house until I get back". Was the last thing he said before he ran off.

* * *

**The Clearwater home**

Emily made it to her aunts home a few minutes later after her husband told her to go. She parked her car and want up to the door and knocked.

Sue came down the stairs and opened the door with an look of pure surprise ay her niece being on her door step this early in the morning the day after her wedding.

"Emily how are you.. has something happened?". Sue ask uneasily, praying for a good reason.

"I'm good auntie sue". She said while giving her aunt a hug.

They walked into the kitchen and sue put on the jug.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised that you're here so either. Not that's you presences isn't unwelcome, it just being the day after your wedding".

"ya sorry aunt sue Sam told me to come over here because the boys smelled a vampire and want to Check it out".

Sue want still. Her heart stopped. 'no.. no.. no it isn't what I'm thinking, it couldn't be that they don't know anything'.

"were?"

"were what?"

"where did they smell the vampire?". She ask nervously.

"over in the woods around were the Cullen's are I think".

Sue inhaled then stopped breathing. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NOT THIS ANYTHING BUT THIS…NOT MY BABY'. She screamed in her head.

She stung around to Emily. "I have to go". She ran over to her keys and snatched them of the coffee table.

"wait why?". Emily ask sounding concerned and taken off guard.

Emily didn't get an answer because sue was already out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all I'm back and still don't own twilight. like the norm please leave comments and listen to the songs. enjoy cheers :)**

* * *

**Angler chapter 18 bomb by bush**

* * *

**The Cullen household**

Bella and Edward showed up at the house in the morning and walked it. Once up the stairs Nessie instantly ran up and jump into Jacobs arms.

Everybody was in the living room. Edward and Bella looked over to see Leah and Demetri on the sofa with Leah leaning on his chest not paying attention to them. everyone else was spread out through the room. Along with Quil and Embry who came by as well after they had finished their turn at guarding.

Jacob put Nessie down, she then grabbed his hand and walked over to Leah. She sat next to her on the couch and Jacob lent down so he could be down by her side. She placed her hands on Leah's baby bump and just did her thing as Leah and Demetri were still watching TV. They weren't ignoring her they had just got used to her being around them so when she communicated with the baby they let her do what she wanted to do. They didn't mind mainly because every once in a while the little Cullen would look up and tell them that he thinks something about them or what he wants them to be doing or talking about. They had a nice little set up, pulse it made Nessie happy which made Jacob happy. It did make him feel a bit better knowing that Nessie didn't mind being around the volturi guard who may have killed them that last time he was here, and regardless of that fact still felt safe. Just as long as she didn't fell scared around him and that Jacob felt she was safe then he was fine to.

But Bella and Edward still didn't share Jacobs feeling on the matter. Yes Demetri had been there for just over a week and yes he hadn't done anything, thing but to them that would never change who he is and who his family is. His coven leader still is the man who wanted to take Alice away because of his obsession with her and her gift.

The little Cullen looked up at Leah with a happy smile. "he like the vanilla you gave him earlier it taste good and it reminds him of you".

Leah smiled. "aw well tell him that, that was daddy's idea" she told Nessie rubbing her stomach, then she turned her head up and kissed Demetri cheek.

Nessie communicated it to the baby then looked back up to them. "he says he knows and that's why his daddy likes it so much too".

Demetri didn't turn away from the TV but did grin at knowing that his son knew about him loving vanilla. He gazed down to Leah and meet her eye. "it's such a random thing for a baby to know". He quietly said to her. They both smile and chuckled.

"he wants to know why Felix was confused about the vanilla?".

"just tell him that because uncle Felix didn't know about him or his mummy yet and that daddy didn't know how to explain to a giant why daddy all of a sudden smelled like vanilla and didn't know how to tell his uncle without sounding like a weirdo who enjoys smelling candles in his spare time". The tracker then turned back to the TV leaving everybody in the room wondering what had they just heard.

Quil turned to Embry from where they were sitting on the floor and mouthed 'smiling candles'. Which in turn Embry shrugged looking as confused as everybody else in the room.

"would we go with uncle". Seth said sitting on the other side of couch. "I mean.. would we… really?".

"yep" Demetri said still not turning away from the TV.

"I just mean… you know where is the guy… because I don't see him anywhere".

The tracker smirk and turned to the younger shifter. "oh what's wrong old English sheepdog feeling a little out in the cold?".

Seth got annoyed. "I'm the uncle". He said turning away from Demetri crossing his arms.

Demetri want to torment the young wolf some more but Nessie started to take again. " he wants to know who Carrie is?".

"Carrie". Demetri said to himself not remembering the Jane incident right away. "Carrie… Carrie…".

Leah gazed up at him looking mad. "Carrie! Who's Carrie".

Demetri seemed like he was looking into space repeating that name over again, until it hit him. Demetri throw his head back in recognition of who he Nessie was talking about.

"oh! Carrie okay yep I know who he's talking about now. Carrie is Jane".

"what do you mean Carrie is Jane". Emmet ask from across the room.

"while I was in the throne room one day I got sick and well…..throw up all over Jane..". Demetri seemed like he was back in space again but this time with a smile. "ya…that was a good day".

Emmet burst out into laughter. "really you puked all over her".

"ya she didn't even see it coming….. okay well I guess no one saw it coming but it was still great to watch. It was one of the best things to ever happen to me… she hasn't spoken to me since".

The others started to laugh at the image of Jane standing here drenched in blood, Demetri's blood which he had thrown up. They could all imagine her being in shock wondering what had just happened.

The little Cullen want quiet and The smile then dropped from Nessie face. Everybody notice one by one. "Nessie honey what's wrong". Her mother ask sounding worried.

Renesmee looked like she was far away for a moment then stood and slowly walked over to the window. Everybody just watched her unsure of what to do. She had been fine not even a moment ago, They all thought. Edward and belle want over to her as the little girl just stood and stared out the window. She wasn't moving, she wasn't talking she was just looking as if she were waiting for something to happen. Leah started to feel scare. 'why is she acting this way, did she see something, did he tell her something, what's about to happen….. or is here something wrong with him'. Leah started to feel sick at thought of something being wrong with him. She wondered if he had told the young girl about something that could scare her and that's why she want quiet all of a sudden.

Renesmee turned to looked at all her family with slightly widened eyes. "he's right". She said.

"right about what honey?". Alice ask looking just as uneasy as the others.

There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"they're coming".

The room want dead still. No one dared say a word.

"who…. Who coming?". Leah ask in a shaky voice. Not trying to hide being scared for the little girls answer. 'ooh god no, no, not the volturi please not them. please don't take my baby. God if your real please don't let them take my baby'. She screamed to herself terrified for her child's life and the life of her imprint.

'what would they do to us, would they kill us would they all us all, would they then go to the rez and kill all of them'.

Leah stopped breathing when the words left the little girl mouth,

"…. The wolfs…".

Everybody shot up in an panic.

"shit" the three younger wolfs said at the same time.

"he told you that…the baby". Belle ask her daughter looking like shocked.

"ya he can do that". Leah said getting up with Demetri's help.

"what do you mean he can do that?".

"ya Bella we'll fill you in later because at the moment my ex and his possess are on their way here to do gods know what okay". Leah was starting to get frantic.

"it's alright know one worry we've got this". Emmet said sounding existed about it all.

"Emmet no! we're not frighting them". Carlisle said firmly. "I'll go out and talk to them".

"ya I'll come to". Jacob jump in.

"honey when are they meant to be here?". Esme ask her granddaughter in a calm voice trying not to make her feel scared.

"two minutes".

"oh god" Leah muttered to herself.

Demetri still hadn't said anything. His main focus was to just get his mate to a save place. As far away as he could get her before they come.

"okay this is what were gonna do". Carlisle spoke getting everybody's attention. "Esme, Rosalie take Leah and Nessie into the bedroom. Demetri".

The tracker didn't replay.

Demetri was giving the door a death glare. Because he had seen them before he was able to use his gift on them to see where they were. And Edward was able to read his mind.

"Demetri can see them… there close. There's five of them."

"well great easy fix". Emmet said clapping his hands.

"Demetri…. Demetri". the doctor said a bit louder. "Demetri!". But the tracker still didn't move he could hardy hear what was going on around him. Because in a minute there was gonna be a danger on the other side of the that door wanting to hurt what was his. So at that moment Demetri want into his protective papa mode. He thought that in all those years he had never once in his life been more ready to kill someone. The feeling was so intense that he didn't even feel the few pares of hand on him trying to bring him back to reality.

He could hear voices around him but he was to in his state to take notice.

He could hear Rosalie's voice saying something like he's left the building.

Emmet's voice saying just to punch him and should snap him out of it.

Esme pleading voice asking her husband to do something.

Then Edwards saying that it was like that he wasn't even here.

But the thing that snapped Demetri out of it was feeling a tiny hand wrap over his. He looked down to see the little Cullen looking back up at him. And just like that he had come back to reality, With watery eyes the tracker gazed found the door again but the doc ran in front of him making sure that this time he didn't lose Demetri attention again.

"Demerit hey Demetri look at me". Demetri looked him in the eyes. "it's gonna be fine, we are gonna go sort them out okay. But you need to follow Nessie into the bedroom because Leah's in here. Demetri listen to me…. You are in shock so just follow Nessie and stay in the bedroom with Leah Seth will be there to". The doctor nodded to his granddaughter how pulled Demetri towards the bedroom with Seth behind them. Esme had taken Leah in there already.

"I can hear their thoughts…theirs close".

"well then….. let's go outside".

* * *

**Outside**

All the men…. Stepped out said just as the shifters were approaching the house. Alice and Bella stayed in the living room, the doctor didn't want it to seem like they were trying to intimated them.

The shifters phased back into their human forms and throw their shorts on and walked up to just below the steps.

"Carlisle"

"Sam".

There was a long silence.

"who's staying here?" because I know it isn't you nomad friend".

"Sam…..".

"Carlisle why did you lie to me….. what's really going on?".

"Sam I'm sorry but that isn't any of your business….".

There was another pause.

"is.. it…one of them. one of the ones that came here?".

"Sam I promise you that…..". the doc didn't finish.

Because Sam then turned to Jacob.

"Jacob… what's going on?. Why is one of them here…. And where's Leah?". He said the last part in a deep voice.

Another long moment past.

"Leah's fine Sam and as for the other vampire…. He's fine to, you don't have to worry about this okay". Jake said slowly trying to keep the peace.

"no not okay, this is not okay. None of this is okay anymore…I want to see her".

"Sam she wants her privacy.. you could at least give her that much".

"alright fine then…. Then I want to see him".

The doctor jump back in.

"Sam I'm sorry but I can't do that".

"ya why don't you take your friends back to the kennel". Emmet said standing at the back of the group leaning on the doorway.

"Emmet" the doctor called out behind him.

"I'm awfully sorry Mr uley but I don't see how any of this this your concern". Jasper spoke up.

"it's my concern because my job is to protect humans from threats like him. It's my concern because this leech I've never meet before is on our land and that is a danger to everybody on it. My birth right is to protect everybody on the rez, everybody in forks, everybody in Washington…. Against vampires and other threats. So as long as his guy has red eyes….he…Is…my…concern. now…. Where is he".

Sam and Jasper glared at one another. Jasper knew that from the way Sam was feeling that there wasn't gonna be any way possibly way that this was going to end in a peacefully place for them. he could tell that Sam was generally trying to have this not turn out badly but the shifter was getting closer and closer to losing his temper completely.

"Sam…". Jacob said with a morning tone but the other Alfa wouldn't have anything of it.

"hey…. Why was Leah so okay around this guy… I mean she hate leeches almost more than the rest of us". Paul who was now standing next to this Alfa ask with a generally confused tone as to why they'd even let her be alone with it.

Carlisle and Jacob meet each other's gaze.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to fend him off for too much longer before he all but broke down the door.

"I've had enough of this shit, Carlisle… the last thing I want is for us to not be on good terms again…..but I have to do this… this is my job and if you do not allow me to do my job I will have to call the rest of my pack, they are all in their wolf forms right now. It would only take a minute for them to be here". The pack leader truly didn't want to have to do this but he needed answers and he wasn't leaving.

"he means it Carlisle". Edward said to his father.

The doctor shut his eyes tightly then open them and looked at the shape-shifters. He hoped that was he was about to do he wouldn't regret. "Sam…. Go home". He then turned and walked inside.

The other turned and want to follow him.

At this point Sam was livid. 'how dare he after us letting them live here in Pease, there were so many times when we could came here and taken them out but didn't because I thought we had an understanding'. Sam was losing it, because he had been the first of his generation to phase he had the most experience in being able to calm himself when shit hits the fan. But this was not by all means one of those time.

Edward hearing his thoughts whipped around quickly. "SAM NO". he shouted but it was to late Sam had already lost his temper.

Sam ripped through his shorts and was now a big black wolf as tall as a horse and muscular. His pack members phased the second after he did, they all howled alerting other members of the pack to make their way to the house.

Sam then communicated telepathically to his pack members to hold them off as he want to find out what was actually happening in that house.

* * *

**Bedroom**

Leah protectively clung to her stomach the baby was kicking harder now, Demetri was furiously staring at her trying not to lose it completely. "he's kicking harder now…isn't he?".

Leah was about to nodded and he kicked so hard it sent her to the floor. Demetri flow off the bed to her, Esme and Rosalie were knelt down next to her in a second Seth who was on the other side of the bed with Nessie didn't even bother running around it. He leaped over the top of it rolled of the edge and crawl around the vampire to get In front of his sister. Leah bit down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. She couldn't afford to scream she knew if she did they would hear her and that would definitely bring them into the house, regardless of what Carlisle said.

Demetri gave her his hand to squeeze, Little B was kicking her so hard that it was now painful. Demetri looked down at his hand only to realize that his fingers were starting to crack, Leah noticed to and pushed his hand away from her and tried to focus on her breathing. "son a bitch if this is just kicking what the fuck does labor feel like". Esme and Rosalie made eye contact then both carefully grabbed a hold of her arms to help her back onto the bed.

And then that's when it happen…..lighting. like the night she and Demetri found each other again, she could see it. He was showing her something.

The vision

Sam after several minutes of fighting Edward and Carlisle finally was able to get past them and in to the front door while all the others thought the rest of them. he smelled where they were and burst into the bedroom door. At the sight of this ex pregnant and surrounded by vampires including the eyed one out of shock phased back into his human from. " Leah". He said in almost a weak voice confused by what he was seeing. Esme flow over to Nessie and tucked the little girl behind her while the other three in the room all stood protectively over the pregnant lady and hissed. " get away from her now". Demetri voice was low and dangerous at that moment he didn't give a flying fuck about what happened to him or anyone else because the one thing, the only thing he could care about was his mate and his son and nobody was getting past him.

Sam looked between his ex and the volturi vampire absolutely at a loss for what to think, but not for long. He put it together pretty quick what was going on here and losing his temper again phased back into his wolf form. Nessie screamed and hide behind her grandmother even more. Seth phased and lunged for the former alfa but only to be flung out of the window by him and landed with a painful cry.

The vision ended with Demetri and Rosalie going for Sam's neck…then that was it.

* * *

**end of vision.**

Leah inhaled sharply then let them help her back on to the bed. She got up instantly and tried to make her way to the before but was stopped by the now very confused vampires and brother in the room.

"WOW Leah what are you doing". Seth said definitely taken by surprise by his sister's decision to up and leave the room while there's an angry pack of wolfs down stairs ready to kill her imprint and maybe her.

"I have to go" she said frantically.

She didn't get far Demetri was In front of her while Rosalie lightly held on to her shoulders and Esme coming around to her side.

"NO YOUR NOT". Demetri cried having no plans to get out of her way. Seth then showed up next to him.

"why do you think were gonna let you go out there?". Seth said looking at his sister like she was crazy.

"are you crazy is this your way of trying to prove to your ex that your over him!". Rosalie whispered angrily.

"honey please just come sit down Carlisle will sort them out". Esme was trying to be as calm as she could hoping Leah wouldn't fight them on this.

"NO, NO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO GET OUT THERE". She tried to push her way out but had no luck.

"Leah you're not getting anywhere near that door". Demetri said firmly.

"Demetri" she pleaded.

"NO"

"Demetri's right Leah what the hell are you trying to do". Said Seth.

"he showed me something". She cried

Demetri hardly froze knowing what she meant by that. "what do you mean showed you something what did he show you?". He said trying to understand.

"he showed me something". She took his hand and put it on her bump. " please, please, please I have to get out there because I know what's gonna happen if I don't". she was still frantic. ' they don't understand what will happen if I don't'.

Seth put his hand up to stop her. "what why do you have to get out here. What's gonna happen".

Leah Without missing a beat said. "Sam will come through that door any minute now and there's no stopping him so get out of my why".

"no! you're not going out here".

"Demetri if I don't we all die".

Demetri froze along with Rosalie and Esme, Seth take a step back none of them knowing how to respond to what the she wolf had just said.

"like I said…. Where was no stopping him". She said through tears.

Esme want over to Nessie and held her close trying not to scare her.

Demetri shook his head furiously. "no, no, no, no, no I protect you that doesn't happen how would that happen I protect you….". his voice broke he was in denial.

Leah stepped ford out of Roselia hold and placed both her hand on his face. "you do Demetri, you do protect us…..until you can't". her voice broke she moved her hand from his face to around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He did the same with her. They both quietly whined to one another either of them wanted to let the other go.

She slightly moved her head out of his neck but not too far, she wanted to do as close to him a she could. "I don't know what's goanna happen when I get out there…but I do know what's goanna happen if we stay here…and it isn't good. So please let's get out of this room".

A long moment past.

"fine….. but you never leave my side".

Seth the quick thinker as always jump in.

"put your robe on then so little B is hidden". He roach over on the bed and grabbed her robe and throw to Demetri. Demetri nodded at him saying thanks then draped the robe over her shoulders.

Rosalie turned to her mother. "Esme stay in here with Nessie".

"SAM NO". they all whipped around in the direction of the door after hearing Edward voice.

"oh god no we need to hurry". Leah started making her way to the door but was stopped when Demetri grabbed her hand. "are you sure".

"yes".

"I'm going out first" Seth said. Rosalie was next followed by Demetri who had Leah tucked behind.

* * *

**outside**

Jacob, Quil, and Embry were about to phase when a voice stopped them.

"SAM".

Everybody looked up to see Leah leaning over the baloney wearing the robe sending a worried glare at the big black wolf. Sam stopped the moment he was her, calm down completely and stopped growling. He told the other to stop as well…and so they did.

Edward looked to Sam then back to Leah. "he wants to know if you're okay?".

"yes Sam I'm fine they've been good to me here!".

"he wants to know what's been wrong with you!?".

"it's completed Sam!".

"he wants to know about the vampire who been staying here!?".

"that's completed too!".

"he wants to know what's been going on!?".

Leah was getting fed up.

"Sam…. Can you just have a normal convocation with me…please?".

Sam phased back into his human from, Jared phased as well then Paul, but other two stayed in there wolf forms.

"Leah…what the hell". Sam said trying to catch his breath. "Leah…I can't leave without answers. You don't own me anything but give me something please". The Alfa said pleadingly looking like he'd had enough of everything as well.

"your right I don't own you anything…..I'm glad you know that cos I don't want you thinking that that's the reason why I'm showing you".

"LEAH" Jacob yelled up. Her alfa glared up at her giving her a face that said 'what the hell are you thinking'.

She could see that there was no way anybody down there was gonna listen to her. So she did the one thing that she knew that would work…..she looked to Edward. Knowing that he'd be able to see everything she had and knowing that if they were to let it come to a fight there was a strong change the this time they would win.

For a moment Edward looked sickly Leah figure that he had seen the part when Nessie screamed. He meet her eye and nodded, he then turned to Jacob.

"she has to…. It might be the only way".

"the only way for what?". Jacob ask.

"rose" Edward called up. She without his telling her came and stood slightly In front of Leah in case Sam lost it again. Demetri was standing out of sight ready to attack at any given moment. Seth was with the tracker but then come up to stand behind his sister also on the defensive fully ready to kill his ex-alfa if he were even to take a step in her direction.

The doctor turned to Sam. "Sam you need to know that this is all perfectly natural…. It's just nature's way".

Sam braced himself he knew that whatever was coming wasn't gonna be easy to take in. 'is it cancer, is the girl I was once…is the girl I once and I mean once in love with dying. Or is it something else maybe she found a way to not phasing and now it's making her sick'.

The trio walk to the little bit more open part of the balcony, rose was in front of her and Seth was by his sisters side.

Leah looked down to Sam thinking that she at least hoped he have an ounce of happiness and that even if he didn't he could find a way to. They made an a heavy eye contact Leah through that this was the first time they really had since the brake up. It was always hard for Sam it make eye contact with Leah after that, because above all he did feel guilty about hurting her.

Leah exhaled and untied the belt of her robe and let it fall to the floor. Showing off her baby bump to the world.

Sam's eyes landed on her bump and All the colour drained of his face. "what is this… you couldn't before… why are you". He didn't say it angrily he said it quietly like he was in shock.

"where still trying to figured it out I've done many test but still haven't come up with an answer. So until I can for now were just calling it nature way". The doc said calmly.

"but I thought you couldn't… I thought it was the reason….". Sam didn't want to finish the end of that sentence. They all knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say the reason why he couldn't imprint on Leah was because she couldn't have kids.

She continue what he couldn't say. "the reason why you didn't imprint on me… was because I couldn't have kids. Well now we know that, that isn't true… so that's means you and Emily really were meant to be together". She hoped saying the last part would remined him of that.

He was quite.

"I don't understand….. that's why you've been sick for the past two months…you've been pregnant". Once again not saying any of this with anger just confusion and shock.

"yes I've been pregnant….. and I didn't understand either until a week ago. But yes I'm having a baby".

Sam want to say something else but stopped. He paused and looked down and stared at the ground like he was trying to put it all together. When he looked up again his face seem froze and confusions. "what do you mean a week ago your like…..more than half way through it".

This time Leah froze. 'oh shit'.

Just as Carlisle want to say something it was Paul how jumped in first.

"wait minute… who's the father". He ask not in an accusatory way, it was just a genuine question.

Sam was about to agree with Paul when he stopped completely, like something had hit him…hard. His eyes slowly paned down to Edward and then to Belle and then to Edward again. And just like that he put it all together.

'her sickness her hiding away her mother and brother not letting anybody see her, this pregnancy her fast growing stomach the fact that she been this way for two months…..two months ago was the meeting with the royal leeches…..the royal leech that's here'.

Sam eyes widen, he through his hand over his month and took a few step backwards.

Gone was the almost calm exterior he had and was now replaced with a red hot rage at the realize of his ex-carrying the offspring of the enemy.

Edward stepped ford and put his hand out to the wolf who was on the edge of losing his temper. "Sam you need to calm down". Edward already knew that he had put it all together but Sam mind was all over the place. He wasn't sure if he should leave or stay and kill them or kill her, but there was one thing he knew was that he sure as shit wanted to kill him.

"Leah". He spoke with an deadly tone. "where…is…He".

Leah felt like she couldn't move the baby started to kick her again and she started to panic that he was trying to tell her that something bad was goanna happen.

Sam took a step ford so Jacob jump In front of him. "Sam you can't..".

Sam tried to push him out the way but Jacob didn't move. "Sam….. she imprinted". This time without hesitation Sam didn't froze. As soon as he heard the word imprinted he purely out of shock stepped backwards Jared had to grab him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"on a leech she imprint on a god damn leech!". Paul yelled angrily.

Seth growled loudly at his member pack mate.

"where I want to see him for myself". Sam said.

Leah looked at Sam for a long moment then turned her head around and looked at Demetri. Demetri and her made a deep eye contact, he waited for the okay. She nodded at him then within a second he was right next to her sending a hard death glare down upon the man who used to claim he loved her.

"so…. You're the one".

"yes…I'm the one".

Leah could see that Sam was battling with what to do, then he decided it was all too much and it came to a climax.

"no, no, no this.. this isn't okay Leah this isn't okay what did you do".

Demetri hist at him. "I think it's best you leave, I don't want you stressing her out any more then all already have…..it's not good for our baby".

"YOU SON OF A BITCH".

"SAM back off". Jacob said.

"NO JACOB SHIT. No, no, no, it's not possible this can't happen he can't happen that that happen". He said the last part while pointing at her bump. "he's done something to her Jacob".

"hell ya he has". Emmet said smirking at the wolf trying to bate him a little.

"Emmet" Carlisle said.

"no this isn't right". Sam said.

"it's so unnatural". Paul spat.

"he's done something"

"Sam….no he hasn't". Jacob said calming hoping it'll calm his ex-alfa down enough so he wouldn't phase again.

"Jacob come on look at what he is. He must have done something to her… or at least her mind because the Leah I know….".

"SAM". Leah yelled tired and frustrated. "Sam he is my imprint…and yes the Leah you knew wouldn't believe it either. But I am not the Leah you knew, I'm not the bitter angry grouch holding ex anymore I'm…happy. When I saw Demetri….".

"its names Demetri". Sam said it like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"yes…his names Demetri…. As I was saying when I saw Demetri all that.. all of that it… it just want away. Almost like all the pain and anger I had been carrying around with me for so long….it had all been washed away by a river. I feel free now". Leah take a hold of Demetri hand and held it tightly. "I am free now. And I hope that you could find a way to be happy for me not like the way I was for you".

"…no….".

"Sam". Jacob said.

"no I'm sorry but no this.. it just isn't okay….this isn't right. A vampire being part of our tribe that goes against everything we stand for everything we were put on this earth to do".

"well what's the plan then Sam". Everybody was a bit surprised that Seth spoke with an aggressive tone that they rely herd him use. "what your gonna tell our mother on her, you gonna call up Italy and tell them to drag their tracker back. You gonna go to the elders and tattle even though there's nothing that anybody could do anyway because it's already been done. There are no other options aside from the where you let it go…. So you may as well".

"let it go…let it go…how Seth… how do I let this go". Sam's eyes meet Leah baby bump and he pointed at it . " and that… what the hell is that".

"it's a baby dog!". Rosalie said with venom in her voice.

"A BABY…A BABY NO THAT THING CAN'T BE A BABY, YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW BECAUSE THE LEAH I KNEW CAN'T HAVE BABY'S. IF SHE COULD WE WOULD STILL….". Sam stopped himself at the sound of squeezing tiers.

Sue Clearwater pulled up to the house and flow out of the car. She started running up to the house but when she took in the sight In front of her she slowed for a moment. Seeing her pregnant daughter and her son on the baloney looking down at her ex who looked livid and ready to phased, with her children's alfa standing protectively in front of him making sure he didn't, scared her. Once she got to the stairs she stopped next her Sam. They eyed each other, she watched him warily for moment before running into the house and up to her baby.

Jacob and Sam stared each other down until Sam had realized that Jacob wasn't gonna move and that this wasn't the way to do this. "fine I'll leave but this isn't the end. Let's see what the elders have to say about this". Sam then pointed to Leah bump. "to that".

"STOP CALLING MY BABY A THAT". She took a minute to death it was getting harder to hold back tears. "he's a he…he's just a little boy and he's perfect". Sue made it up to the baloney and was now holding on to her daughter.

Sam glared at her which made Demetri hiss at him loudly. "I don't take kindly to other threatening what's mind so I would be extremely curious about what your next actions would be".

"we'll see you real soon. We'll go to the elders and they can decide what to do about this. About him".

Sam phased back into his wold from along with the other and ran off into the woods.

Leah lent into her mother and softly cried.

* * *

**some when after lunch time**

After what had happen that morning Leah got so worked up the doctor gave her something baby friendly to help her sleep. Demetri lay beside her the whole time. he tried to get some sleep but just couldn't. he couldn't stop thinking about what would of happen, what came so close to happening.

'I froze there was a threat on the other side of that door and I just stood there. What if I still had been frozen when the threat arrived. It only takes a second for someone to die, I would know. I failed her in that vision she had I died I didn't protect her then she and my baby died…because of me'.

"you shouldn't beat yourself up".

Demetri looked at the door way from his spot lying down on the bad to see Edward leaning against it.

"I saw it…what happened that is, She showed me. She's alive and that's all what matter…at least for tonight. Take it from someone who loves their child…. You can glue yourself to their side but you'll always worry no matter what. You boy…he's something special". Edward smile then walked away leaving the tracker on the bed thinking about what he'd just been told.

* * *

**Later**

Leah had woken up an hour or two after Edward had left. Demetri insisted that she try to go back to sleep but she told him to fuck off, much to the delight of Seth. So now they were sitting on the living room couch watching modern family with the rest of the house.

"so how old is Gloria exactly because that dude is like… ninety years older than her". Quil ask sitting down next to Embry on the other sofa next to the one Leah and Demetri was on. Alice, jasper, Roselia, and Emmet were sitting on another sofa. Sue and Seth were behind Leah and Demetri. Jacob was on the floor with Nessie, Edward and Bella were over by the fire place and Carlisle and Esme were sitting close to Leah just in case. Demetri was half sitting half lying on the couch and Leah was in-between his legs resting her back up ageist his stomach.

"I think…about twenty eight". Demetri said.

"okay cool".

Embry looked at his friend weirding.

"it's just makes me feel kinda less weird you know with Clair". He said softly to his friend how nodded understandable.

"honey are you okay do you need anything?". Sue asked lovely.

"Ummm I'm okay thank mum".

"are you sis you keep grabbing your bump". Seth said

"he's just been moving around a lot… he can't seem to settle on an angle".

They all continued to watch the show when Leah got another bad jab pain. "ow oh, wow".

"Leah". Demetri said worried.

"OW, OW, OHHH". She clutched her baby bump harder.

Everybody was up and around her not knowing what to do. But she knew what was gonna happen, she went through this before. 'oh god no not this again'. She looked up to Carlisle who too had an worried expression. "Carlisle it's happening again it's gonna happen again". Leah said panicking, she started to cry.

The doctor exactly what she meant and he and Esme were by her side in seconds. "okay Demetri I need you to hold on to her and try to keep her calm, everyone I need you all to give her some space. Bella take Nessie into another room. Okay nobody panic this has happened before your all about see something…..real special". He said the last part like he was unsure of how to put that.

Then it started.

Leah started to scream as her six month old stomach grow into the size of a nine month old baby bump. Her bones started to crack as it grow her mother throw her hands over her mouth in shock while Seth and Jacob stared in horror. The others in the room just watch in shock as it all happened. Demetri felt helpless that all he could do was just to sit here and hold her while he wanted to make her pain go away.

Once it stopped Leah blacked.

The last thing she remembered was Demetri holding her and telling her that it was gonna be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**hey people I'm back. please leave comments and listen to the songs. i don't own twilight. enjoy :) please give the songs a listen and tell me what you think of them. i really think you will all like them. partially the song on this chapter just because i think it was one of Leonard Cohen's best. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 19 the future by Leonard Cohen.  
**

* * *

**La push**

Once Sam and the boys had arrived back to his and Emily house they phased back and want inside. As soon as Sam was inside the first thing he did was flip the table over in a fit of rage. "SON OF A BITCH". he screamed.

"a leech, a leech, a god dam leech!". He kept saying over and over to himself.

"what the fuck was she thinking fucking him it's gross". Paul said angrily.

Though Sam had seen her being pregnant it hadn't accrued to him that she had actually gone as far as to have sex with the cold one. He picked up a choir and through of across the room, where it smashed into what seemed like a thousand little pieces.

'how could she…how could she'. Was the only thing his mind could come up with. 'just like that she slept with him, not knowing him at all after one night just after he came to kill us…how could she'.

"what the hell's inside of her then cos whatever it is it isn't half human". Said Jared who sounded like he was gonna choke on something.

Sam came to a complete stop. 'oh my god he's right what the hell is it would be…no I know what it is'.

Sam turned back to his pack. "you want to know what it is Jared it's a danger".

"well then when do we go". Paul said like he was ready to do whatever his Alfa ask of him. Like The loyal dog he was.

"hey wow what". Bradly one of the youngest members of the uley pack said. He and Collin were two of the youngest shape-shifters in there tribes history. Both of the boys where only thirteen years old when they want through the transformation. Leah and Seth were Bradly's cousins so all this talk about killing Leah who was pregnant with his second cousin didn't really sit well with him.

"we can't just kill her….. she's still my cousin". He said.

"Bradly we don't want to but if she's doing something that will threaten the lives of other people we don't have a choice". Jared said.

"umm well…. I don't know Jared I think Bradly's right ya know… we shouldn't…umm.. kill her". Collin said with an uneasy voice. Ever since the first time he'd seen Leah he'd thought of her as the most beautiful girl in the world. Because of him being a direct cousin to Jacob black he got to see her a lot more once they all got older.

"we may not have a choice. Look kids as long as that thing in side of her is a unknown threat it means it's still a threat. So as sad as it would be to kill her we'd have to do our duty… it's why we're here". Jared said with a nod.

"we should get the rest of the pack and go back there….. now". Paul said getting even more worked up.

Sam didn't speak for a long time. All he could do was think about what he'd just seen. 'it's why she wasn't at my wedding it was because she was to pregnant to come. Too sick because of that thing sucking the life out from inside of her. Too sick because of him that man who claims to be her imprint. Well I say no, that has to be bullshit he must of done something, anything. Some Vampires have abilities maybe he got someone he knew to do something to her because the Leah I knew…couldn't, wouldn't ever do that'.

"get them here we'll come up with something than head over". He said like it was final.

Just a Jared was gonna phased back and find them Brady spoke up again. "wait Sam what about Emily". Sam froze. "don't you think she'll be pretty upset about you killing her cousin".

"oh no. shit…she'd never forgive me if I did anything without talking to her'.

"fine…..the elders we'll go to them instead. But first I have find Emily… and billy I don't think Jacobs told him anything yet".

"Sam what if they say to leave it after Jacobs little imprint they might not see this one as a threat". Jared ask.

"no they'll have to I mean come on a shifter and a vampire baby that shit is fucked up there's no way that they'll be chill about that". Paul said.

"so it's settled we'll go to the elders and tell them what we saw and let them decide on what has to be done". That was the last thing the pack leader said before storming out of the house to look for his wife.

* * *

**Leah**

When Leah came too she was in the hospital room. She was lying on the bed with several blankets over her and a sleepy Demetri next to her. She closed her eyes and inhaled knowing what she was gonna see when she looked down but also not knowing. She panned her eyes down to her now even bigger baby bump. 'well would you look at that, I've become nine months pregnant in the span of nine weeks ha'. She thought.

She turned to her sleeping imprint and rubbed her fingers through his hair. 'it's so soft it's like silk. God I hope my baby gets his sort brown it feels so nice. Well I guess I'm not gonna be waiting long to see cos it looks like little B's gonna be here any day now. He's gonna be kicking his little legs on the outside of me now instead of on the in. I wonder if I'd miss it the waking up in the middle of the night from the feeling of small feet thinking the inside of my stomach was a soccer field. Or when I'm already up in the mornings and he let me know when he's woken up by giving me a few hard kicks. But I do know the one thing I'm never gonna get tired of is the way Demetri's face lights up when he gets to feel his sons feet ageist his hand. He looks so happy'.

"he hasn't left your side.. not once".

Leah gazed up to see Carlisle walking into the room and coming over to the bed.

"how long have I been asleep for doc?". She ask rubbing her eyes.

"since last night. You've been out for ten hours".

"ya it definitely feel like I have". She said stretching. "and he's been here the whole time".

"yes he refused to leave you. He didn't want you waking up without him here and not knowing where he was. He wanted to be here and make sure you were okay".

She inhaled looking at Demetri. 'he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He doesn't look dead, I know all vampires kinda look dead with their pale skin and stone like stillness, but I never thought of him like that. No, to me he'll always be alive he's never felt cold or dead to me'.

"and everybody, how are they?".

"well your mother was quite shaken up from it, it could've been easy to see her daughter like that but once she calmed down she seemed to be fine. Your brother and Jacob were very worried as well. Jacob stayed for a few hours afterward but left after a while to help take Nessie home. Your brother was in here with Demetri for a lot longer but I told him to go get some sleep about two hours ago, so he's doing that right now. Quil and Embry had to go on watch duty And everybody else is just worried about what you want through. They all thought that, that would of been very painful to go through and that you must be exhausted".

'my poor mum she must have been going crazy standing here watching me going through that. Oh god what must have been going through her head. Would seeing me like that change the way she feels about the baby.

"he's gonna be here soon isn't he".

Carlisle gave her a friendly smile. "yes Leah it seems he will be".

"I can't believe it, I really can't I didn't even know about him until a little more than a week ago and now he's coming really soon.. like really soon… soon. And I'm happy, so happy but it's just happened all so fast and now…" Leah stopped to breath. " and now Sam knows and he's gonna go to elders and I'm scared for how their gonna take it. Then you have everybody else on the rez and it's just so… I mean god… I'm happy but I don't know how I'll handle it if….. my son gets put in anymore danger then he already has".

The doctor held her hand.

"I'm going to make sure that if anything does happen.. your baby will be fine".

"thank you " she said quietly.

He gave her hand one last squeeze then walked back over to pick up his clip bored off the desk. "so". He clicked his pen. "tell me what you are feeling right now".

* * *

**A while later**

"so mis Clearwater it looks like you're having a baby". Carlisle grinned. "and by the looks of it any day now".

The baby kicked happily under his hand.

"strong little thing isn't, I think by the way he's growing he's gonna grow up to be big and strong". he said.

"yep big and strong just like his daddy". Leah said running her fingers through Demetri hair while he slept.

Leah and Carlisle had been at it for about an hour. He had just been asking her quotations and doing tests, making sure that she was safe and healthy from last night events.

Demetri started to waking up when the doctor was finishing. He opened his eyes and the first thing he was Leah and her nine month baby bump, he didn't even acknowledge anything or anyone else in the room.

"piovoso". He sitting up and putting one of his hands on her forehead and the other on her bump. "how do you feel?". He ask his face and voice fall of concern.

Leah lovely smiled at him. "I'm…we are perfectly fine".

"I was…you just…and I didn't…..". Demetri was rambling, he didn't know how to explain what was going through his head last night when it happened. 'I mean one moment were sitting on the couch watching Claire yell at Phil for whatever cool thing he did that day then the next…she's screaming. My beautiful mate was screaming and in pain and there was not one thing I could do about it'.

"hey, hey, hey it's okay". Leah sat up and placed both of her hands on his face. "I couldn't do anything either. All I could do… was just sit there and take the pain. But this time was better…..".

"because you knew what to expect".

"because you were there…..you were right there with me and it made me feel safe….you make me feel safe. So it's okay.".

Leah moved up on the hospital bed and pulled Demetri closer to her. She brought his forehead close to hers and they just stayed that way. "it's goanna be fine, we'll be fine, all of us".

"and your ex?'

"he'll be taken care of".

So they just sat together in silence.

Outside the door

* * *

**Seth**

The couple hadn't realized that Seth was standing over by the door watching then through the barley open crack. 'well I guess he really does love her'. He through.

'I need to do something, by now Sam would of gone to the elders and all the other imprints and told them of what happened. I don't see the point in waiting here for the villages to come with their knives and pitchforks ready to burn my sister and her baby alive at the stake for something that she had absolutely no control over. Well I won't let them. I understand why Sam reacted the way he did because it wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world to find out that your ex is having a baby with a vampire but that doesn't mean that he can judge her like that. He can't honestly believe that one day she just woke up and decided that she all of a sudden loved vampires and that she needed to sleep with one of them. ew god that's gross through, not as much as the vampire thing more just the sister sex thing'.

Seth come to the end of the hallway and watched this mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and taking with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. 'if… the villages were to come and they did chose to do something what would happen to my mom. She already lost her husband, what the hell would she do if we were to die. I know that she'd never forgive any of them, the others on the rez. Or what if they didn't decide to kill us but decided to chase us away. If they did need to run in the end I would do whatever I could do to go with them. it isn't that I don't trust Demetri to look after them especially after what I just saw. The problem is that I just don't trust him enough. Being on the run with a baby…that's impossible, that's hard they'd need me. He can't protect her and the baby alone and I'm not saying that she can't take care of herself and the baby but the hell are they meant to do if they have a run in with the fancy leeches or the pack or just an random coven. Where are they gonna put the baby if they're both fighting they can't hold off a group of threat with just the two of them. and let's not forget he sleeps now, you see if I was here we could at least take shifts so someone was always on alert, hell I pretty much do that for a living. And then at some point I'd find a way to meet up with our mum. What if they were to get to her and use her to try to coax us out of hiding if they couldn't find us'.

Seth watched his mother smile drink her tea and laugh at something Alice and said. she looked so happy. 'I need to do something to make sure my mother doesn't need to leave. She had Charlie now and he's real good for her, he's nice and the sheriff so people know not to mess with her… I think she'd be safe but I'm can't take that chance. Even if Bella wouldn't let anything happen to her father I need to make sure everything will be alright'.

Sue looked up and saw her son watching her. Then watched him back then a moment later She smiled at him then nodded. She knew what he must have been thinking because they didn't need words to know what had to be done. He nodded at her then left the door. He walked out of the house and into the woods. He undressed and phased into his wolf from, then picked up his clothes by picking them up in his mouth and running in the direction of Edward and Bella's home where he knew where Jacob would be.

* * *

**At the house**

Seth phased back into his human form and throw his clothes back on. He walked up to the door and knocked. Bella answered.

"hey Bella is Jacob still here".

"ya he's in Nessie's room go on ahead". She said moving out of the way of the door.

"thanks". He said walking past her. He made his way into Nessie bedroom to see this Alfa and Edward playing with her on the floor. "hey Edward, hey Jake can I talk to you".

Jacob turned to Nessie. "I'll be right back".

They want into the kitchen so they could be alone.

"so…do we have a plan?". Seth ask.

"I'm gonna stay for a few more minutes then head back to the rez and see my dad. Sam more than likely had already got to him so I need to do damage control".

"okay good cos we need to make sure Sam knows that he is not to touch her". Seth said seriously with a slightly dark tone in his voice. 'no one touches my sister…ever!'.

Jacob could see how much Seth was struggling with the danger of this situations and put one of this hand on his shoulder. "hey nothing is gonna happen….".

"we don't know that".

"….. your right we don't…. but I'm gonna go to him.. Sam and make sure he doesn't do anything okay".

"well then okay…but then we need to talk to Demetri as well".

"why?".

"to make a game plan in case…..in case it isn't okay. If shit hits the fan I want Leah and the baby as far away from this place as possible. And if imprints aren't together they can die, so we need to have a plan for him to take her and little B away so they can't get hurt. So he needs to be the one to look after her…. And that's why we need a game plan".

Jacob looked at the young wolf also like a proud father. He truly was impressed with how grown up he seemed at that moment. How willing he was to do whatever it takes of him to make everything safe. To make sure that his sister and nephew were safe…..and Demetri.

"I just want them to be safe at all cost… so we need to make sure Sam know that".

"okay I'll go now then". He said understanding what Seth needed from him.

"thank…I'll head back to the Cullen's, make sure Leah's okay after last night….". he stopped not knowing what to say. "I mean what happened last night it was just so…he's gonna be here soon. And from the way he…grow last night maybe any day now. So this needs to happen.. and soon I want my nephew to be born into a world were the first thing people do is oohing and awing over him instead of wanting to kill him".

There was a bit of a pause.

"okay so I'm gonna leave you and make sure she's fine and I'll see you later". Seth started walking to the door.

"okay I'll call you once I talk to him". Jacob called out as Seth left.

Still inside the house

* * *

**Jacob**

Jacob walked back into Nessie's room and knelt dawn to her. "Ness I'm gonna come back later okay I gotta go do something". He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later".

He got up and walked out. He was almost at the door when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Bella and Edward coming up behind him.

"so I'm guessing you heard".

"we were talking… if something were to happen and they had to leave maybe they could stay in Alaska with Denali coven. Eleazar and Demetri know each other when Eleazar was with the volturi we think he's be willing to let them stay here for a little while, while they think of something. Or there's Egypt where Demetri's old coven is. Amun may not be so welcoming but Benjamin I think would be more than happy to know about his nephew and a another form of hybrid". Edward finished.

"why are you two so willing to help all of a sudden". Jacob ask without missing a beat.

'I don't buy it for one minute they hated the idea of all this then magically they now wonna help. No they want something, something's going on'. "you guys hate Demetri and don't really like all to well Leah… so what's going on?". he crossed his arms.

"because I'm a father… and I understand what Demetri's going through wanting to keep Leah and the baby safe".

Jacob then turned to Bella.

"and you?".

There was a pause before she spoke. "because I do want to help. I saw terrified when I was pregnant that something was gonna happen… but also Renesmee has been in enough danger already. I do want to help them but I care about my baby's safety to. and in order to take care of my baby there can't be anymore danger around her".

Jacob nodded knowing what the need to protect Renesmee was like and understood that Bella was a mother to.

"well okay then I'll pass the message on". He then as he closed the door behind them.

'well here we go again to tell my dad about yet another big blow out were gonna be having. I wonder how much more he's be able to take. I'm just hoping that Sam hasn't gotten to him first and if he has then I hope my dad hasn't taken it to badly'

* * *

**The Cullen's**

"so he should be here in another couple of days". Carlisle was in the kitchen taking with Sue and his wife.

sue inhaled deep then laughed a little. "that's just…that's just ahh… wow I'm gonna be a grandmother. I'm going have a grandson….. and he looks healthy not to big not to small". She ask trying to calm herself down from the high of the first grandbaby.

"he looks perfect".

"Dr Cullen if it's alright with you I'd like to be here when he's derived. I'm a nurse so I'd like to help".

"miss Clearwater are you more than welcome….". the doctor didn't finish because a very annoyed Demetri strolled into the room with a mission.

"Carlisle can you please explain to that woman in there what bed ridden means". Demetri stomped out and pointed in the direction of the room Leah was in.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO STAY IN THIS ROOM DEMETRI". She yelled from the other.

"YES I CAN". He yelled back.

"she keeps trying to get up and walk around even though she's under your orders not to".

"DEMETRI YOU GOD DAMN TATTLE".

"I LOVE YOU TO". he yelled back angrily. "can you please tell her what walking around could do to her".

"AND WHAT WOULD IT DO TO ME DEMETRI".

He yelled back into her direction "YOU COULD FALL OVER OR TRIP OR GO INTO TO LABOR, YOUR WATER COULD BRAKE AND YOU COULD SLIP". He turned back to the doc. "Carlisle could you please do something?".

Carlisle gave it his all not to start laughing at the couple screaming at each other about walking around from two separate room in his house.

"okay, okay I'll go talk to her".

"thank you…YOU HEAR THAT HONEY HE AGREES WITH ME". Demetri shouted as he walk back into the medical room.

Carlisle turned back to the ladies with a smile. "sue if you'd like your more than welcome to join in on this as well". He said jokingly.

Sue Clearwater smirk and through her hands up in front of her. "no, no I'm fine thanks".

* * *

**Several minutes later**

After several minutes of Demetri and Leah yelling at each other, Carlisle was finally was able to make them come to an compromise. Leah will stay laying down but it will be the one in the bedroom and she can walk around there as much as she like. Leah grouchiest agreed to but agreed none the less. The truth was that She just wanted to shut up Demetri, and she figured that there was only gonna be a few more days until he's born so maybe she could just sleep though most of it.

The other part of the compromise was that Demetri would carry her to the bed room which she didn't love. 'the son of a bitch I am not a little kid who needs to be constantly watched'. She through as he carried her and carefully put her onto the soft bed. 'the stupid jackass'.

"you didn't need to carry me I could of walked here on my own I don't see why that was even part of the compromise". She huffed

"because I don't want you walking while you're in this state".

"this state, I'm just pregnant…..".

"yes your just pregnant but pregnant with my offspring and no woman of mine is gonna be putting any presser on herself while with child. So now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go make you something to eat". The tracker stomped out of the room before Leah could say another thing.

"god he can be so infuriating". She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**The kitchen**

"ladies". Demetri said casually strolling into the kitchen where the women were still chatting at the table.

"Demetri". Esme replied back with a little smile.

He walk past them and want straight to the cabinets where he grabbed out the Mac and cheese, And started to prepare her lunch.

There was a weird sort of tension in the air, it wasn't every day at the Cullen home that a volturi member would walk in and start making mac and cheese. Esme had become pretty comfortable with him around but her two daughters not of much. This was the first time the women had been along with the fearsome tracker since his arrival, any other times had been when there was someone else in the room with them, but now it was only Demetri.

"so… no woman of yours". Rosalie said in a drawn out tone. Not quit bitchy just more with a slight smugness.

"so you heard". He said with his back turned to them.

"yep". Rosalie said popping her lips.

"I thought it was sweet that you wanted to carry her". Else said softly with a warm smile in a motherly way.

"I just think it's best". He said quickly.

Sue looked around at the others women with unsure expression as to what they were taking about.

Alice notice and pointed to her ear. "super hearing remember". She had a cheeking grin. "so we were able to hear Demetri over there putting his foot down".

"I did not say I put my foot down".

"no, he's right he didn't but he did get all, no woman of mine, on her". The blond said with a smirk.

Sue raised her eyebrows and turned to her vampire son in law who's back was still turned to the group.

"she shouldn't be putting any strain on herself".

"Demetri don't you think that's a little overprotective?. I think she can walk on her own it isn't like she has bird leg they won't snap". Alice said with a grin.

"no I don't".

"waking could be good for her…..don't you think". Esme said.

"yes I do think walking would be good for her but the last time we did that the wolfs descended on us so that's out, but if she really needs to then she can do laps around the bed. At least if she falls she'll have the bed".

"I don't think she'd let herself fall". Alice said.

"well I think if she loses her balance then she really doesn't have that choice". Demetri was starting to get annoyed now.

"your aloud to worried about her we all are put she isn't glass". Rosalie said.

"she's stronger then she looks". Sue said.

"I know" he said quickly.

"Demetri all were saying is….". Esme said softly.

"all your saying is that I don't have to be so paranoid that something is gonna happen because she isn't glass well then fine but just because isn't glass doesn't mean something won't". he through both of his hands down on the counter".

"Demetri".

"she told me you know…. That she couldn't have kids that she was barren. Well what if what happened was only a freak onetime thing and that this is our last chance to have a baby. What if she did miscarry or her ex actually succeeds in getting to her next time….. what would that do to her". He was getting more and more upset, he was trying really hard not to let this voice crack.

he couldn't handle that thought of her having an miscarry….. because it would destroy her if she did. 'it would kill her and that would kill me to see her in that much pain. What if we couldn't conceive another one what if this really are our last chance'.

"it would absolutely devastate her…..she would brake… then I would break and I'm not willing to let that happen to her. Not after everything she's been through not after everything she's lost, after everything that's been taken, that the universe had taken…. Well the universe doesn't get this….it doesn't get him". He banged his hands down again, inhaled deeply then hung his head down almost like he was defeated.

The women looked at the two thousand year old vampire not expecting him to be so invested in this. It wasn't that they didn't think he didn't care, no not at all. It was just that he was a volturi and their not known for being semimetal. So one being so caring and affectionate was a very strange site, not to mention one with red eyes.

but the vampire ladies did have to admit that if one of the volturi members was gonna be the most caring it would more than likely be Demetri. He was known as the polite well manded one. The not very talkative gentleman who always was elegant and Classie. So it wasn't a huge shocker, but it was still extremely unexpected.

All the grins and smirks dropped from the women's faces realizing how deep this river ran with him. that he was truly going through something difficult and it was getting harder and harder for him each day.

Though sue couldn't see his face she knew that he was trying to keep it together. Sue didn't try to show how worried she was about because she knew it would upset her daughter. But at that moment Demetri being her grandbaby's father and future son in law didn't seem to daunting. She take a deep breath and put the tea she was drinking dawn and stood up from the table. She walked over to the vampire not facing any of them and lifted her right hand up and placed it on to his right shoulder. For a moment he stiffened, then after twenty seconds she placed her left arm around his waist and rested her head against his back.

Demetri was still frozen on the spot, he wasn't expecting Leah's mother to hug him… him. Though uncomfortable he did relax in to it and took his right hand off of the counter and brought it up and placed it on her hand that was on his shoulder. He gave it a squeeze not to tightly he being a vampire didn't want to crush her hand, but he did want to show some sort of affection towards her so she didn't think that he was actively being rude by not acknowledging her. But he did think it was kind of her to try to make him feel better.

'well I might not know her quit like I should but at least I can feel a little less stressed out knowing that she doesn't completely despise my existence in her daughter's life and that she is willing to try with me'. He thought.

They stayed that way for a few moments. It was nice until Demetri remembered Leah.

"Esme" he said.

"yes Demetri"

"I don't know how to make mac and cheese".

* * *

**La push**

The black house

Jacob phased back, dressed and ran into the house. As soon as he walked in a very freaked out billy came rolling up to him.

"Jacob what happened?". He ask his voice filled with worry and concern.

"Sam came by".

"yes, yes he dd… Jacob is what he's saying true?". His son didn't answer him. "IS IT TRUE". He yelled.

"yes".

"shit Jake…how did this happen".

"I can explain that to you…..".

"how, how do you explain this son".

"what has Sam told you".

He turned around and wheeled himself back in to the living room. "he told me that Leah want and got herself pregnant…. By a vampire…"

"ya that's what he told you that's all?". Jacob ask keeping up behind him as he rolled away.

"good lord is there more.. what else could he have missed out. What part would he have forgotten".

"….. the part where she imprinted on him".

Billy stopped and spun around fast to face him son.

"imprinted".

"yes….. Sam doesn't believe that that's possible so he's wants to disprove that by going to the elders before she can".

"son..".

"ya I know how this sounds but it's true. His names Demetri and I believe that he does care about her….". he was cut off.

"and the baby. When's the baby meant to be here?".

"… in the next few days…".

Billy signed heavily and ran his fingers though his hair. Jake knelt down to be at eye level.

"I need to know what the elders want to do about this. I need to make sure my pack will be safe".

"they haven't done a thing yet they've tried to get in touch with sue but she wasn't answering so they've been waiting for you or one of you pack to show up".

"what happened when Sam told them?". he ask eagerly needing to know what he needed to do for his pack.

There was a pause.

"dad!".

"they weren't…. they weren't happy about it. They think that just by letting the Cullen's live around here is reckless enough, but now having an actual blood drinking vampire here is too much".

Jacob shut his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. "but he's an imprint they can't hurt him".

"I know son…. I don't know if Sam's told them about the imprint or not I'm sure he has told them at least because even without him they'd find out anyway".

"so what does this mean?".

Billy exhaled. "they'd want to meet with him, this Demetri. They'd need to know if he were a danger for themselves before anything else… they'd want to see you, I'm meant to let then know as soon as you got here".

"come on then let's go". Jacob wheeled his father out of the house to go find the elders. All the while praying that the situation wouldn't get to ugly.

* * *

**Several minutes later**

Demetri was sitting at the table with them mostly just listening to Alice talk about what baby things they'd needed.

After Esme made the mac and cheese for him he took it into Leah who was still mad at him so he was evicted from the bedroom until she was could stand him again. So that left him back in the kitchen… but he didn't mind not really.

"Demetri!". Alice said trying to get his attention.

Demetri looked up to see all the women looking at him, not realizing that he had zoned out.

"sorry what?". He ask.

"I said the nursery".

"the nursery?".

"ya the nursery…. What have to decide for it".

Demetri hadn't really thought about where they want after the baby was born. He was so focused on Leah that it never accoutred to him. To him it was just where Leah wanted to go.

"umm no. no I haven't…um…maybe Beatrix potter".

"aww that would be cute".

"wait with all the rabbits and the ducks". Roselia said with a grin.

"I think that would cute Demetri, what made you think of that?". Esme ask.

"I don't know I just… thought it be nice for him". It was true he really didn't know what made him think of Beatrix potter. It had that come to him.

"okay so Beatrix potter it is then. Okay so now where are you planning on having the nursey". Alice ask chirpily.

'shit…I'm not ready for this yet'.

"umm well you know I haven't really thought about where, but umm I'm sure Leah had some ideas so".

The ladies looked at each other.

"well do you know where you'll be living?". Alice ask the tracker.

At this Sue pecked up wanting to know what he would say. Sue had worried about where they would live when the baby was born. She knew that they wouldn't say at the Cullen's home forever, because she knew her daughter though appreciated the help that they have been given them she wouldn't want to live with them.

There was a long pause where Demetri hadn't spoken. "I um think she mentioned finding a place on the rez.. but I wasn't sure how that would work with the shifters". He turned to sue, he didn't really make eye contact though. "she mentioned moving in with you, she said that she needed you and if it's okay with you I'd like to make her happy. I think you being around would make her feel a lot safer ".

Sue inhaled deeply. 'my baby needs me'. "you really mean that Demetri". She said trying not to get emotional.

"yes, yes I really do".

"oh Demetri that's so sweet". She reach over and grabbed his hand.

"ya I think it's real sweet to but what the hell are we gonna do about Sam and the elders if they don't like this." Seth said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on the other side of this mother.

"honey what happened when you want to see Jacob?". She ask her son with a concerned voice.

"you want to see Jacob". The tracker ask.

"ya he said he's gonna go to Billy and see what he's been told. Then to see the elders, he knows that Sam would of gone to them by now and the fact that they haven't done anything thing yet may be a good sign or a bad one but we won't know until I get a call from Jacob".

"and what then". Rosalie ask. "what, they just decide that the baby is more then a danger then they thought Nessie was and that's that".

"they could… or they could just decide to end them, but I don't think they would". Sue said with a calm but darker tone then Seth was used to.

"why, why do you think that?". Her son in law ask her.

"because I'm a council member and killing the family of a council member wouldn't be a good thing for them. it would be a very bad sign of disrespect".

"that could be why they haven't done anything yet". Esme said looking worried.

"they'd be waiting to hare from you". Rosalie added.

"it would be the first time in our history that something like this wouldn't happened. They'd need to handle this delicately, so doing something as drastic as killing a members child…..".

"and a pregnant child no less". Rosalie added again.

"would scare our tribe and they wouldn't want to risk there being mass panic". She finished staring down at the table.

" I told Jake that we needed a game plan in case it goes bad and they need to leave". Seth looked up to Demetri. "Demetri if they chose to attack us you need to get Leah and the baby and ran. Don't care about frighting just take them and go then we'll take care everything here and after that we'll meet you somewhere okay".

"of course I would, I would take then to the other side of the earth if I could but I have a dreading feeling that Sam won't make it easy for us. I mean it isn't like he could catch us anyway but I wouldn't want us on the ran for the rest of our lives".

"and that's why I won't let them". sue spoke with a serious voice. "if they don't listen to reason then they will have to listen to me. They won't be driving my baby and grandbaby away from me…. Not like they have in the last few years". She mumbled the last part to herself.

Demetri was about to ask what she had meant by that but was interrupted by the sound of Seth's phone ringing.

The table want dead silent as they all stared at Seth phone. So he reached to answer it.


	20. Chapter 20

**hey people happy wed. i don't own twilight. please leave comment and listen to the songs. and please cheek out my other new story it you haven't it's call he who haunts the attic. and please, please, please leave comments about if all think that the characters are all in character. cos I'm really trying to get them right. once again I'll do my best to update and write as much as i can. cheers have a good one. :)**

* * *

**Angler chapter 20 these words by Natasha Bedingfield.**

* * *

**The Cullen house**

Seth picked up his phone and answered it.

"hello Jacob"

"Seth are you at the Cullen's?"

"ya I'm here"

"Good cos I know what they want do to. I'll be over in ten okay…. And I have my dad with".

Seth paused. 'billy's with him why?'. He thought.

"he wants to meet Demetri, I convinced him to. I figured if he meet him he could vouch him for".

"okay if you think it's a safe idea….".

"I do…I'll see you in a minute". Jacob hung up the phone.

Seth turned to the others. "you all heard that". He said making sure.

"he's bringing his father. What's he gonna do?". Demetri sounding like he was stand offish on the idea of this man coming to the house where his pregnant mate was. 'it isn't that I think he could be a dangerous threat to her mainly because I was told the man is in a wheelchair. but he's still one of the people who may want my son dead. and yes I know he's Jacob's father and that he said that we could trust him…but at this moment I'm pretty wary about everybody'.

"I think there might be a meeting with the elders because of the way Jacob said Billy could vouch for us. That's probably what he wants to talk about".

"where would they want the meeting to be?". Rosalie asked.

"I don't know….. there are a few places they could hold it. I don't know which one they'd pick".

"who would be there?". Esme asked.

"the elders, all the shape-shifters, maybe the imprints and Sam. He'd be there alright.".

"well of course he'd be there, the son of a bitch is the one who want to them. even if they'd let us go he'd still want to try and kill me". Demetri said angrily. He couldn't sit any longer he got up from the table and stormed into the living. 'I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him more than I've ever wanted to kill anyone in my life'. He hadn't realized that the other had followed him.

He sat down and rubbed his fingers through his brown hair. Everybody else came in and sat down.

"do you think he do it….. kill his own ex". Demetri asked, he looked up to Seth and Sue.

They didn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't' know". It was sue who spoke. "he and Leah where very much in love when they were younger".

Demetri winced not loving thinking about how his mate used to be in love with another man. 'just the thought of her wanting somebody else almost makes me sick. Even if did used to be years ago'.

"back then he never would of wanted to do anything to hurt her, but now….now it's different. Now he believes that what he'd be doing would be for the good of the tribe….". sue was cut off.

"ya the good of the tribe, he's doing this because he wants to punish Leah for imprinting on a vampire. He probably won't admit to himself but that's why he's doing this. And he'll definitely won't admit to anybody else….". Seth was too cut off by the sound of a car.

"umm Demetri". Demetri looked over to Esme. "why don't you back into the bedroom with Leah and let her know what's happening, then come out when he's ready to see you".

Demetri nodded and want straight into find Leah. Once he where in the bedroom he noticed that the doctor was still in there talking with Leah.

* * *

**The bed room.**

"why are you back in here, found another way to call me fat that I haven't herd yet". A very mad Leah said still not over their last conversation.

"first of all what I said didn't come out right, and second all of it was funny and you knew I was joking. But no that's not why I'm in here. Jacob's just gotten back from seeing your elders and he knows what they want to do…. And his fathers with him".

Carlisle got up. "I'll go out and greet them then. You two come out when you're ready". He said as he left.

Leah stared at Demetri with a scared expression, worried about what they were about to hare. She put her arms out in front of her indicating him to come to her. He rushed over to her and sat on the bed and hugged her. "it's gonna be fine, where gonna be fine". He said with his face berried in her hair.

"what if…."

"we leave… if…we leave".

"they won't hurt our baby….. we won't let them".

* * *

**Living room**

Emmet and jasper had been in the woods making sure that all the shifters had left before they want back into the house. Once they came back to the house they saw Jacob and his father, Jacob was helping him out of the car and putting him in his wheelchair. "Mr black it's good to see you again". Jasper said, the gentleman as always.

"jasper, Emmet". Billy said with a nod acknowledging the two man.

"it's been decided". Jacob said looking at them seriously.

Their expression changed to serious and understanding.

"do you need any help getting up the stairs". Emmet asked.

Once they were at the top of the stairs Jacob rolled his father in to the family room where now all

"Billy it's nice to see you". Carlisle walked over to Jacob's father with a friendly smile. "we didn't get to catch up at the wedding". Carlisle reached out his hand to Billy and shook it.

"yes and you". He didn't want to be rude to the family but he was more concerned about the dilemma at their hands.

Jacob rolled Billy into the living room than sat down on the couch next to him. He then started talking to the room about what they had been told.

"when I got there we want to the elders. We were right Sam had already gone to them and by the time we got there Sam and his pack had told everyone what they had seen. so there was no hiding it. They said that they had never heard of something like this happening before and that they didn't think it was right. They said that they didn't feel safe, that it was too much of a danger, that it wasn't our way, they wanted it to come to an end. But after I stressed to them about that she really did imprint and that they couldn't do anything to her without braking the most sacred law we have. So they've decided that they need to meet him, to see for themselves that all he wants is to be with her and that baby won't be a danger to them either. Once we've convinced them of that then they should leave it be….".

"and if they don't?". Rosalie asked.

"…then they run..".

Sue put a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"that's one of the reasons I'm here. If what Jacob tells me is true then I will vouch for him at the council meeting, but I want to meet him first so I can know that I'm not making the wrong choice".

"of course you would". Carlisle gently smiled and nodded.

Jacob gave Seth a look that said, go get them. Seth got up and walked to the bedroom.

"hey guys.. it's time".

Leah looked at her imprint and Demetri and grabbed his hand. He helped her up from the bed they the three of them walked back into the living room.

Once Demetri walked in he and Billy made eye contact.

"so…. You must be Demetri the only vampire in history to be imprinted on". Billy said not braking eyes with the Italian.

Demetri with one arm behind his walked up to him.

"yes, yes I am… and you are Billy black Jacob's father". They watched each other for a moment then Demetri stuck his hand out to Billy who following the vampire lead stuck his own hand out and the two man shook hands.

Then within the blink of an eye Demetri was over by Leah helping her into a chair. Billy watched the way the vampire helped the girl he's seen grow up into her chair because she was to pregnant to do it gracefully. He watch how the vampire looked at her, his face fall of concern, making sure that she was all settled in and comfortable before taking his own seat next to hers.

"Leah it's been a while".

"ya it has it's good to see you". She replied.

"it's refreshing to see you, all I've heard from you is what your mother had told me about you being sick. But now the reasoning for it seems clear now. Jacob explained to me what had happened including what had happened two month, and why you were the way you were at first".

Leah turned to Demetri who for a moment looked guilty. He was thinking of what it would have been like for her in the first few months. 'if I had known'. He thought.

"but of the looks of it you feel much better now".

Leah laugh at that. "ha-ha ya I guess you could say that ha-ha". She rubbed her hand over her baby bump.

He then turned to Demetri. "and you….you're okay with this, with that girl sitting next to you…. With that baby she's carrying… your baby. You could be happy?".

"… yes…"

"you love them"

"yes"

You'll do whatever it is in your power to keep them safe"

"yes"

"at all cost"

"yes"

"would you kill for them"

"yes"

"if you stay here you'll adapted to her way of life"

"yes"

"Your prepared to lay dawn your life for your wife and child"

"yes"

"If you could would you sacrifice your ways if it would make life easier for her and you child"

"yes"

"and above all else…. Will you make them a happy life. A safe happy life, a life where they could rely on you throughout your days together as a family"

"yes".

The tracker answers all his questions without any hesitation.

Billy and Demetri had this conversation with their eyes locked on one another the whole time. he watched them closely again as everybody else in the room held their breaths waiting for what happened next.

Billy then lent ford.

"what they're going to do is hold a meeting, and in this meeting they want to determine if you'd be safe to have around. Their scared you see…. this had never happened before so they want the two of you to come there so they can decide if this is safe…..they've also worried about the baby".

"because of what he'll be, hybrid like Nessie. He'll be just like us though just half bloodsucker half shifter". Leah said sounding hurt by their decision. Demetri held her hand tighter.

"well yes they had talked about that and a couple had agreed and disagreed but the real problem they were having with it was..". he paused not knowing how to put this without angering the couple. "if the baby if half shifter then their worry if that a vampire would be raising one of our own kind. they think that that's unholy and disrespectful and if they believe that Demetri's presents is a danger then they'll want him gotten read of and they'll want to raise the baby".

Demetri shot up furiously as the room erupted into kayos even jasper and Emmet were upset by this.

"NO THEY CAN'T TAKE MY SON AWAY". He yelled.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT". Leah cried.

"Carlisle we can't let them". Esme said to her husband as she grabbed his hand. Carlisle looked just as upset by this as everybody else.

"well that just ain't right". Jasper gliding across the room to stand by the furiously devastated couple hoping he might be able to calm then down a little.

"wow they'd do that... Really". Said Emmet, he notice that his wife looked like she was about to detonate. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

Sue looked close to crying, she got up and ran over to her daughter. She crouch down to her and held her close trying to soothe her. "honey no don't cry it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay". She kept telling her child quietly.

Jacob and Billy were the only two that didn't start yelling like everyone else because they had already been told what would happen if they voted against Demetri. But when they were told of what the elders wanted do to they definitely had some words for them. the elders had ask them to leave because of how upset they both got at the news. 'how could they want to take a baby away from its mother and father'. Billy thought as he and Jacob were leaving the rez to come to the Cullen house.

"wait" Seth said looking like he was thinking hard about something. "what do you mean when you say, they'll raise the baby. That's what my sister will be doing, so why would they say they were gonna do it?".

There was another long silence before billy spoke again. "…..because shifters don't live long without their imprints….".

"so their gonna wanna kill me if I don't pass their test is that it. Then that's the end of it where both dead so they'll just keep our child then go on like nothing had ever happened". Demetri felt like he was gonna brake down. 'why was this happening what did Leah and I do that was so wrong'.

"what the fuck do they think is gonna happen when he's older and wants to know why he sparkles in the sun light and craves blood". Rosalie said in a dark voice. 'how dare they think that they can just take a baby away like that'.

"Demetri". Leah said in a small voice. Demetri turned around to see his mate with wet eyes. She reached for him again like she did when they were in the bedroom. He immediately sat down to her side and she cradled into him. They stayed that way while all the other talked. They could hear Seth talking in the background along with Jacob and Billy. Sue and Carlisle would also jump in at time.

When they eventually parted they didn't make eye contact because the first thing Demetri did was lovely kiss her forehead. Demetri opened his eyes and lent his chin on the top of her head. He was just starting off into the distance until a gasped brought him out of his daze. He paned his eyes up to see jasper looking at him strangely, like he was seeing something that he'd hadn't seen before. Leah herd him gasped and untangled herself from Demetri and turned around to look at the blond vampire. His eyes only seemed to widen at the slight of Leah. No one could figure out what he was gaping at until Alice said something.

"jasper what is it".

For a moment jasper eyes meet his wife's then back down the Demetri and Leah. "look". He said to the room. The couple turned around to face everybody they both still didn't know what was wrong. When they turned the others froze with widened eyes, a couple of the Cullen's even stepped back.

"Leah honey". Sue said.

"what?". She asked she looked up at Demetri wondering if he knew what was wrong with everybody when she too froze. "Demetri your eyes".

He looked down at her and had the same reaction. "your eyes".

They both had glowy green eyes with golden circles around pupil.

Carlisle was over by them in a seconds, He lent down to get a closer look. "I've seen this before, you had it when you past out the night you got here and Demetri, Aro said you had the same thing when you past out back at the volturi".

"what's making it happen?". Demetri asked.

"it's the imprint that's what's making this happen".

"why's it happening? What does it mean?". Seth asked.

"I'm not sure I'll have a better looked into this after we've sorted out this problem". He got back up then want around to stand behind the sofa Leah and Demetri were sitting on.

"they wanted us to tell you that they want the meeting as soon as possible, Even tonight". Jacob told them.

"where?". Demetri asked the shape-shifter.

"la push beach". He replied.

"no try again".

"Demetri…".

"no…. if they want a meeting fine but I'm not bringing Leah anywhere near that place if they all want us dead. we'd be surrounded by them".

"my pack would be here".

"son we don't want this to come to a fight". Billy added.

"your father's right it they wouldn't want it to come to a fight….. I'd kill them all easily…..and I don't want Leah too far away from Carlisle. She's nine months pregnant and could go into labor at any moment… plus you know…. all the blood spatter ".

"if it's alright with you and the elders I'd like to be there to vouch for Leah and Demetri. Do you think if I can explain to them that I know for sure that Demetri won't be a threat that, that could help?". Carlisle asked looking from Billy to Jacob.

"it may help, the elders know how you don't feed on people And that you're a respected doctor who had helped my son in the past. But you are still a vampire. I'm not sure what they'd think about that". Billy replied.

"and if they don't listen?". Seth asked looking scared for his sister. He walked over to her but sat next to Demetri.

"then we scare them".

"Demetri Billy's right we won't let this to come to a fright". Alice said looking past Demetri up to her husband with worried expressions. 'I can't see past them I don't know how to help them' she thought.

"no I mean we tell them the truth….. if they kill me then my family will come".

Everyone stiffened and looked to one another.

"if they don't hare from me they'll know I'm dead…. and they will come. They'd want revenge… and on top of that any reason to kill the wolfs. That they'll have master Caius to thank for, or they'd take some of them as slaves master Aro's always wanted guard dogs. Anyway when it comes down to it there are more volturi then there are shape-shifters they wouldn't have a chance". The tracker didn't say it with a smugness. He said it because it was the truth. 'they would massacre the lot of them. by the time they would be done there's be no one left. The only few they let live where the ones that they would keep as slaves, or torture them. Caius would take great pleasure in around the clock torture, finding new ways to inflicted pain. He's spend countless hours in the past designing torture devises, and now if they were to capture some of the shifters… he'd spend countless more. It be like a Christmas present for him.

"he's right they would". The doc said as he looked at billy. "they'll come and this time it won't be to talk".

"they'll have to move it something else, I won't risk Leah and the baby's safety". He slightly looked over to Rosalie. "that's me putting my foot down".

"they won't come here". Seth jumped in.

"neutral ground, I'll ask for it to be at neutral ground. I'll tell them about how Leah's to pregnant to be too far away from the doctor I think they'd understand that. But they'd want the meeting before the baby's born". Billy said he then turned his head up to look at his son.

"there's a pasture a few miles away". Carlisle said.

"that should do I'll tell them about it". He turned to Leah and Demetri. "Leah your father was one of the greatest friends I ever had…. I will do whatever I can to change their minds". He moved his eyes to Demetri. "and you…. I'll vouch for you because I do believe you care about her. But if I can't….. you take that girl and you go". He nodded to the doctor and the others in the room then rolled over to his son. "Jacob it's time we go".

"I'll come back when I know". Jacob rolled his father out of the room.

"I'll walked you out".

"yes me to".

The doc and Esme followed them. Seth turned to his sister and mother. "I'll go with them". the young wolf left to catch up to them.

Leah felt sick. "mum can you please help me back into the bedroom. I don't feel good".

"sure baby".

She helped her daughter up and held her while she walked Leah down the hallway leaving Demetri still sitting on the couch. He was lost in his own mind, he couldn't hear anybody around him. 'every choice I chose will led us into danger. If we go to this meeting with the elders and the shape-shifters we may be ambushed, or we could not pass their test and get murdered. If I stay here with Leah Aro will send someone down here at make sure I'm still alive, or he could come himself and bring everybody with him. If they find out about my baby before I tell them I know that they'll absolutely come down here. And if we run from all of it we'll more than likely come across another vampire out there how would spread the word about all. We'll have nowhere to go. who would we be kidding we wouldn't be able to hid him or her forever'.

"Demetri…. Demetri…."Demetri!".

He whipped his head up to see the other four Cullen's staring at. "ha".

"we asked if you were okay?". Alice had a look of concern.

He couldn't say anything he felt like he was gonna pass out. Emmet came over and sat next to him.

"…. I'm sorry this must be tough". The big vampire said as he patted Demetri on the back. a little hard but the tracker barely felt it.

Jasper came around to his other side, using his power to keep him as calm as he could. 'can't have Mr volturi here having a break down in the living room while his pregnant misses is in the next room'.

"you know under other circumstances I would of ask your coven to watch out for her… if I died. but there really isn't a point in that is there because if I die she dies and I she dies I die and then our baby boy…. My son grows up without us". Demetri's voice was soft, he knew that he was talking but he didn't really know what he was saying. He said all this with wet eyes, it was getting harder for him to speak. Infect the only reason he could talk at all was due to jasper power, because if it wasn't for that Demetri would be a mess.

Alice and Rosalie came over to him and sat down in front of him on the little coffee table. They could all see that he was in no state to talk so no one said anything, they all just sat with him while he stared into space.

* * *

**Outside**

**Seth**

Jacob and Carlisle helped Billy into the car, as Seth and Esme stood with them. " the moment I know anything I'll call you". Jacob turned to see Seth. "Seth are you alright?". He asked.

"ya I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a run…. I need to. I'll see you guys later". Without another word he took off.

Seth knew where he was going…straight to Sam's house.

'I'm not delusional I know that I could never take on Sam and his pack alone, well I'm not going there to take him. I'm going there to yell at him, scream at him, call him every name in the book… because he's needs to know. He needs to know about all the pain he's manage to course in the last two days, all because of his jealous. I used to look up to him so much, I thought the world of him, maybe not so much after he hurt my sister…. Which now I see is a recurring theme for him. Anyway I thought he was a leader someone who could fix all the problem we had with the cold ones. And ya he was good at it and I do still think of him as a good leader…. For his pack. But as much as I thought that, I always thought that Jacob had a better sense of right and wrong, like he just had a better understanding of what people needed. He could see how much I wanted him to be my Alfa and he could see how much Leah needed to be saved from how miserable she was in Sam's pack. But after this I don't think I'd ever be able to look at Sam the way I did back then, never be able to think of him as the Alfa I thought he once was. By doing this, by endangering and devastating my only sister…. I'll never be able to forgive him for even just that'.

Seth was running faster than he had ever before.

"if even one person put a finger on her, or not even on her just by pointing at her in an threatening way…I gonna kill'em. He has to know, I have to tell him what he's done, he needs to know. Because if he doesn't…I'm gonna kill him'.

Seth phased back and throw his shorts on as he got up to the front yard.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

He stormed up the path way.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

He jumped up the steps.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

He burst in through the door'

'I'm gonna kill him'.

Paul and Jared who were at the kitchen table shot up the moment they heard the door, either of them expecting Seth to walk in or be anywhere near the rez after what happened.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

"where is he?".

"whoa Seth what the hell you doing here". Jared said.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

Sam came out of the back room with Emily behind him. "Seth". He said in surprise.

'I'm gonna kill him'.

Without hesitation Seth walked right up to him before Paul and Jared could stop him, and punched him right in his face.

"SETH" Emily yelled.

"WHOA". Jared and Paul both yelled unison. They both grabbed Seth and pulled him back. They all gaped at him like he'd gone mad.

"why, why did you do it?"

"Seth I had to…"

"no ,no you didn't… you didn't have to do it the way you did"

"Seth you saw what I saw…."

"ya I did, I saw my sister imprint on a vampire and you know what… I've never seen her happier"

"how, how can she be happy, he's a vampire she hates vampires, how could she do this Seth, how could you let her". At that Seth want red.

"oh no you.. did.. not .. just blame her for imprinting, are you honesty joking. After who you imprinted on, after all the times where you defended yourself saying that you had absolutely no say in it. And now you're trying to blame her… YOU SON OF A BITCH". he yelled.

"Seth calm down". Jared said looking mad.

"ya Seth I mean come on, you gotta know that he's must of done something to her. Some sort of mind trick". Paul added.

"no, no, no, no, there was no mind trick, there was no mind trick, THERE WAS NO MIND TRICK!".

They all went quiet. No one said anything.

"it isn't right Seth… it had to be done…. He isn't right". Sam finished and the two man gave each other a death glare.

"they want to take her baby…. Did you know that".

"what". Emily said throwing her hand over her mouth.

"ya all because of your husband and his henchman. If they don't see Demetri as a none threat they'll kill him and because of him dyeing she'll die to….".

"she can't die Seth…".

"yes she can… she imprinted on him Sam… she can die, And it's all because of you. the elders said that if they see fit they'd raise him".

"they'd do that, they'd really do that. The elders would raise that little monster". Paul said disgusted in the idea.

"my nephew isn't a monster… he's a baby…".

"how Seth I mean Jesus even Bella wasn't even that big when she was pregnant". Sam told him like he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Sam… if even one thing happens to her or her baby. I'm gonna kill you". the glare Seth sent his former Alfa would be described as chilling. Seth then ran out of the house and phased, he sprinted back to the Cullen's to take care of his sister.

"ha that surprisingly felt real good to punch him. Well now at least he knows how I feel about the jackass, and at least he knows what will happen to him if he decides to do anything. He may have not of taken my death threat to seriously but I'm happy that he's know it's out there. But I'll do it, I will do it , it would only take one thing on his part at this point because believe me when he wants to die….. I'll be ready for him'.

* * *

**Cullen house**

After Sue had helped her daughter back on to the bed she sat with her for a long time… or what seemed like a long time. She sat her up against that headboard then propped herself up next to her and let her rest her head on Sue's shoulder.

She put her arms around her child and slowly rocked back and forth, while whispering calming things in her ear.

"they won't get my baby". She said to her mother. 'if they got him, they'd treat him as an outsider. They may let him go to the bonfires and to the family events, maybe even be part of a pack. But everybody else who knows about him, about what he really is, about who his parents really are….. were. Even the people who don't know about us shape-shifter will be told that he's no good and he'll be isolated by everybody on the rez. 0Human and shifter. I don't even know if they'd let my mother and brother near him. But I do know that they'd never in a billion years let any vampire know about him, they'd see that as suicide, would they kill the Cullen's to try to keep their secret hidden from the other side of our supernatural word?. Demetri was right, if another vampire was ever to see him they wouldn't keep that to themselves. They'd tell whoever would listen and that would for sure get back to the royal leeches'.

"I know honey, I know". Sue said kissing her baby's head.

'I want Demetri, I need him to…. I just need him'.

"mum".

"yes honey". Sue looked down.

"can you get me Demetri".

Sue nodded and kissed her head again. "sure honey". She hopped off the bed and walk through the door.

Sue entered the living to see four of the Cullen's sitting around the Iranian vampire. No one was saying anything but sue thought that they were just trying to comfort him without saying words.

"Demetri". He looked up at her. "she's wants you".

Demetri got up instantly and made it for his Leah. As he was going down the doorway sue lightly grabbed his arm. He turned to her. She placed both her hand on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze all the while keeping eye contact with his.

He then did something that either of them would of expected. He slowly bent his forehead down and carefully only for a second, pressed it ageist hers. Demetri never really been good with being able to express his feeling, it was one of the reason he wasn't as talkative as his family members. He was more than content to just stand back and go with it. So by him acting in this almost lovely way, towards a women who he barely knows surprised the both of them.

he moved back from her, Then continued to walked into the bed room. He hoped on to the bed and took the place of her mother. He held onto her and her baby bump.

"I won't let a thing happen to you".

"if they come close to my son I'm gonna kill'em I don't give a shit if he is my ex or not. I don't give a shit is Emily is my cousin because if Sam does anything else to us….. I'm gonna make my cousin a widow".

They were both talking with soft voices.

"I want him dead and his pack of feral dogs. After what happens at this meeting they'll know that".

"we don't know what's gonna happen at the meeting…..".

"I do….. we're gonna walk out of that place alive with the promise of our privacy. They won't have an choice. I wasn't lying…. My family will come".

"am I a bad person if I say I hope that does scare them?".

"no".

"the threat of mass murder of the people who I grow up with".

"no".

"why?".

"because you're a mamma bare…. And they've threatened our cub…. And for that they pay".

The two fell asleep shortly after. A sleep that wasn't easy for either of them. a sleep that evolved around horrible night mars in which they were lost to each other.

* * *

**Later**

Ring, ring, ring.

Seth pick up his phone. He had gotten back to the house and was sitting in the family room with the others. Quil and Embry had come along to, just getting off guard duty, they were told about what Jacob and Billy had told them, and now they were all waiting for the call.

"Jacob what's happening".

"they've agreed it will happen tonight, me and my dad are on our way over again".

"tonight".

"yep. Tell Leah and Demetri. We'll see you soon". Jacobs hung up.

"I'll do it" jasper said. "just in case they don't take in well". Seth nodded and jasper walked to the room with Alice behind him.

They stepped in to the bedroom to see the couple fast asleep next to each other on the bed. They looked peaceful almost dead to the world. "we need to wake'em". Jasper spoke.

"Demetri, Leah". Alice lightly called.

Demetri shot up quickly, startled by the sudden presence of the two gifted Cullen's, not expecting them.

"Jacob and Billy are on their way it's happening tonight". Jasper said not making eye contact with the tracker. He was staring at his wife's head while she was watching Demetri.

The tracker inhaled loudly then exhaled out. Eyes shut his eyes tightly, then opened them and turned down this head to see his mate still fast asleep. He watched her for a minute thinking. 'whatever happens… I love you'. "okay thank you…..we'll be out in a minute". They nodded and walked out.

"Leah…. Leah".

"hmmm what?".

"we need to get up".

"why?". She was still trying to sleep. Her voice was tired.

"because it's happening tonight".

That woke her up.

* * *

**Minutes later**

Once Jacob and Billy got there they started going over what was gonna happen. They convinced them to move it to the pasture, the elders, the shape-shifters and the imprints would all be there.

All the black pack needed to be there Carlisle and Esme volunteered to go along with the other Cullen's. Rosalie didn't like Leah but when she found out she was pregnant… well she still continued to dislike her but she was gonna protect her and her baby just as fiercely as she protected Bella. Emmet want because he was always up for a fight. Jasper was going hoping to calm the situation if needed. Alice wanted to help just as much. Carlisle even ask Edward to come so he would what they had decide and tell Demetri if they needed to run or not. Belle stayed home with her child.

Demetri held her hand the through the entire conversation. They all left the house once it had gotten dark. Demetri carried his mate the whole way there while Seth and her mother stayed on either side of her.

* * *

**The pasture**

The imprints and the elders were sitting in a group waiting for the clearwaters and the tracker to arrive. Sam and his pack were standing around them protectively. One of the conditions that Demetri for was that none of the shape-shifters would be in there wolfs forms. He felt like that was to threatening and that he'd only bring Leah if he felt that she was safe or else the meeting was off. Suddenly all the wolfs stiffened, they could smell them. they weren't expecting the Cullen's to make an appearance at the meeting, this started to make them a bit uneasy, not as much for them but more for the elders and the imprints. They knew that the head of the family would be there, because he said he wanted to speak on the vampire half. They just didn't know about the rest of his family coming.

It had been decide that Leah and Demetri would stayed in the tree line behind the shadows until they needed to be out there. It was Demetri's idea he didn't want his mate out in the open unless she really needed to be. Seth stayed with them along with Roselia how insisted on being by the she wolf's side.

Jacob rolled his father up to the group with sue, his pack and the Cullen's behind them.

"where is she?". Sam spoke up first.

"she's close…. Her imprint didn't want her to be in any danger and he felt that…..". Billy didn't finish.

"he felt". Sam spat the words out like he had an bad taste in his mouth.

"and this imprint is with her". One of the elders spoke, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"yes Demetri's with her, along with Seth". Billy was the one how was still taking.

"he should be there, they both should be".

"they are Sam, they'll come out when they need to". Jacob said staring his ex-Alfa down.

"they need to now!".

"as I said they will when their ready….".

"boys". Said sue shutting the both of them up so they could get on with it.

Sam turned to his people.

"we all know why where here…. Because Leah clearwater has claimed that she has imprinted…..on vampire". Many of them gasped, while most of the shape-shifters either looked grossed out or sicken by even the thought. Sam wasn't done. "and because of his…. Carry's it's offspring". That caused even more gasped to be herd, because not all the imprints knew that. All the wolfs did there was no use in trying to hid it, they'd see it in each other's thoughts.

Carlisle took a few steps ford. "I can assure you all that the man whom she has imprinted on will not be a danger to you all ….".

"and how have you come to know this?". Another elder asked.

"because a very, very long time ago I used to live with him in Italy. I know him as loyal and as protective so I can promise you that….".

"that what?... you just said he was loyal, ya loyal to his Italian mass murdering family…..". Sam said angrily.

"he will be more loyal to Leah… and his child more than he has ever been to anyone….". the doctor tried to reason.

"how can we be sure of that?".

"because he loves her". Edward stepped up next to Carlisle. "believe me, I've read every thought he's had since he's been here. Not one of them includes hurting her or anybody else….. she's imprinted on him and they are without a question devoted to one another".

"and the child?". The first elder asked.

"he loves him too".

The doctor jumped back in.

"the child won't be a threat, Leah's pregnancy had been as normal as Bella's was. We have no reason to think that the baby will be dangerous….".

"but you don't know that do you, there really is no way to know that. If that thing inside her is dangerous".

"that thing is a baby… and a member of my pack when he's older". Jake's voice was low.

"yes that's bring us to our other issues". The first elder stood up. "is it half shape-shifter?".

"I see no reason as to why he wouldn't be". The doctor spoke.

"then we must talk about what will happen…when he's born".

"my beta and her imprint will raise him, like parents do". Jake said.

"but is it safe, is it safe to have a cold one raise one of our own kind". elder two said.

"I think your forgetting that, that baby will almost be past vampire". Billy spoke. "and that I think it would be best if he stayed with his mother and father. I do believe he's safest with them, and though this situation is nothing like we've ever had before, I think we can all agree that when it comes down to it… we're all concerned for the welfare of that child".

"the child is the problem….. along with the leech". Paul said.

They all ignored him.

"how long until the boy is born?". A third elder asked.

"it will be any day now. She's getting closer and closer that's why Demetri was so stand offish about coming here. He was worried that she wouldn't be in a state to come". The doctor spoke.

"we don't have long". The third elder turned to the third one.

"our biggest concern is we wouldn't be able to know if he'd be a threat or not because we'd wouldn't be able to see him…".

* * *

**Tree line**

The meeting continued as the two vampire and the two shifters stayed within the shadows of the trees. Demetri was listening carefully to the part about where they'd live once the baby was born. He remembered the talk he had, had with his mates mother. ' she'd be happier if she was with her mother, my son would be safer around loved ones. All I'd ever wanted to do from the moment she came into my life was to see her smile, she's beautiful when she smiles. I want her to be happy and that won't happen if she's forever looking over her shoulder'.

"Leah".

She turned to him.

"I think we should live on the rez….. with your mother".

Her eyes widened. "do you mean that".

He kissed her cheek then pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

**The pasture**

"you will know as I said he'll be part of my pack". Jacob was getting annoyed now.

"Jacob why would you even want it to be part of your pack. It wouldn't even a fall Quileute". Jerad spoke.

"I don't care that doesn't matter to me, my beta matters to me and her kid does too".

"the bottom line is we don't know how this will turn out, it only we could watch it and how it progresses but we can't…" the second elder said but he was cut off the a vampire.

"but what if you could". Demetri walked up to the group with Rosalie next to him and Leah behind the both of them, with Seth next to her.

"Demetri". Carlisle said not expecting him to be there.

All the elders stood up from the seats on the logs. All the imprints got up also but took a step back, and the wolfs all got closer to the elders.

"so this is the one". The first elders said looking right into to the eyes of the vampire that stood before him.

"Leah". Sam said trying to see past Demetri and Rosalie.

Demetri and the first elder still maintained eyes contact. "yes….. I am the one". Demetri slowly started to walked up to the elder while still keeping eyes with him. Seth took Demetri place next to Rosalie. The wolfs where ready to phase if the vampire did anything. Once he walked up to the elders he stuck out his hand. "Demetri". He simply said.

The silence was as thick as could be.

Sam shot daggers at Demetri were he stood a few feet away. ' come on, come on just give me a reason to rip your head off you red eyed son of a bitch'.

The wait for something to happen was long. But the two man still didn't brake eyes contacted.

Until finally the elder did something no one had expected. He stuck his hand out and shook the vampire. No elder in history had ever done that before.

"what did you mean by, what if we could?".

"if it's alright with you….. we like to live on the Rez, with her mother and brother".

The wolfs laughed.

Sam smirked at the vampire.

There was another thick stillness.

"how do we know you won't hurt anybody. There's no way you could control yourself… you're a bloodsucker it isn't in your nature". Sam said with his smirk still on his face.

"I can do it". Demetri and the elder hadn't broken eyes once. "I just don't kill…. It's that easy".

"bullshit". Sam's voice had a more harshness to it now, like he was getting fed up. "like I said it's against your nature you not capable of changing".

For the first time Demetri looked away from the elder and slowly looked at Sam.

"you miss understand me….. when I said that I won't hurt anybody, I meant that I wouldn't feed on anybody. Now if somebody was to hurt my mate and child, mental, physical it doesn't matter to me either way really. Then I would simply kill them….". all the imprints gasped again, afraid of the vampire that just threatened them. "just like that it wouldn't bother me, it be effortless, you'd be dead before you'd know what was happening. But for one second before it goes black…. You'd feel it. Only if I wanted you too though…. And believe me…. You would". He said all this with a calmness that sent up and down the spines of the imprints and a few of the wolfs. It wasn't as much what he said it was the way he said it. So coolly as if he was having a normal chat with a friend.

"see and this is why he shouldn't be anywhere near the rez….. or Leah". Sam growled.

"Sam uley who the hell do you think you are". Leah stomped out from behind her brother and the blond vampire.

"Leah…".

"no don't…. I'm happy. Demetri loves me, he is only here for me". Leah placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it. "and him…. Our son. He had no intentions of hurting anyone, we just want to be left alone to raise our boy. I deserve that, everybody else is aloud to have their imprints and be happy….why can't I have mine".

"my daughter is right". Sue walked up. "she deserve this after everything that's been taken away from her. Everything she's lost…..please let my baby be happy".

the elder didn't stop looking at the tracker, not once throughout the whole encounter.

"do you believe you could. "he asked. "not hurt any of our people?".

"yes" and that was the truth.

Once again without braking eyes the elder nodded.

"I do believe that this imprint is genuine, and because of that it means we cannot touch him. We will not brake our own laws. It will be hard… but we will adapted". He didn't seem to love what he was saying, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing and hearing.

Demetri nodded at him, his way of saying thank you.

"he's a vampire!, and that isn't changing he goes against everything we stand for….. he should die… but I guess it's a little late for that isn't ".

"Sam…don't".

"Leah…"

"Sam you don't have the right to judge me and after everything you've done. Why don't you just leave me alone and get the fuck out of my life. You already have everything you want, you're the leader of a pack you have a wife… you'll probably have kids soon…. Well I'm aloud to be happy to. Demetri my imprint he's staying on the rez and that's finale".

"LEAH" Sam yelled it looked like he was about to lunge at her but Demetri was in front of her in seconds.

He hissed loudly. "be smart now Sam". He said threateningly with a hiss in his voice.

"enough". The elder said. he turned to Carlisle.

"you said in a few day, yes".

"yes". He gave a short nod.

"after the baby is born they can talk what time they need… but then they can move into the rez". He turned around to address his people. "the decision has been made… the imprint is valid".

"but the tribe…"

"the imprint is valid" he repeated.

Sam want red.

"we can all go back to ours homes now". He turned to the couple. "we'll see you in some days". He then walked away with his people behind him.

Sam was the last to go. Jared and Paul were right behind him giving them dark looks.

Demetri picked up his mate. "let's go home". He looked to the others. "I'm gonna run ahead, get her out of the cold". They nodded…so he ran.

Once home he put her down in the bedroom. Then instantly kissed her while placing both of his hands on her cheeks.

"we were fine, we've safe… he's safe". He continued to kiss her. Then they just held one another lovely until they both past out.


	21. Chapter 21

**hi all here's chapter 21. i don't own twilight, enjoy. :) comment and list to the songs.**

** i would like you all to keep in mind that this story was heavily inspired by the Leah's imprint by tininideanfan. i did mention that in the first chapter of this story.  
**

**and I'm also letting everyone know that at this moment I'm working on 5 story's including this one. so the updates on this and the other story's may be a bit more spaced out. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 21 dizzy by Tommy roe.  
**

* * *

**Italy**

**Felix**

"have you heard from him?". Heidi asked Felix while following him down one of the many dark corridors within the volturi clock tower.

He exhaled. "no not yet, I was gonna call him but I got busy…".

"well will you?".

"yes".

"when?".

"when you're not around…. The idea was to go to doctor Cullen to ease all his headaches not cause them". he started to walk faster. 'my must she have to nag me about Demetri, it wasn't like they were together. The truth is that I'm surprised that she even cares this much, but I'm also not surprised. Of course she wouldn't take getting replaced well. When they were both sleeping around with other vampires it wasn't that bigger deal because either one of them had found their mate, and they both knew they weren't meant to mate so what was the harm. But now that Demetri has found his, well…it doesn't seem like Heidi is gonna make it easy for him now. And God help him the poor son of a bitch'. the huge vampire shook his head in pity for his friend.

"why are you even following me, do you not have anything better to do, aren't you meant to be out fishing. I'm sure that the masters are getting hungry by now".

"I've already got them. I'm waiting for my group to arrive".

"well then it seems that you do have something to do…. Good day". With that Felix started to run down the long hallway away from the stunning vampire woman.

"damn you Felix". She called out before she want to find her doomed humans.

After the brick wall like vampire was a good distance away he started walking again. He rounded the corner only to come face to face with the masters.

"ah Felix just the man I was looking for". Aro said cheerfully with a grin.

"masters". Felix bowed his head.

"we were wonder if you'd heard from our dear Demetri of yet?".

"no not yet masters… I did try to call him, but got no answer…".

"now we're could he possibly be". Aro said, but he was talking more to himself then to Felix.

Felix looked like he was about to say something but master Marcus spoke first.

"brother… he was more than likely in with Carlisle….".

"yes that's what it was, can we move on now!". Caius said angry stomping ahead of his brothers and Felix towards to throne room.

"I was gonna try again after feeding".

"thank you Felix and do tell us how it goes". Master Aro said walking away with Marcus behind him. Marcus gave Felix a look that the hulking vampire didn't understand. So he just followed behind them into to the throne room for their….. family dinner.

* * *

**Later**

After the family dinner Felix made it to his chambers without getting followed by Heidi or harassed by the twins. Ever since Demetri had left Jane wouldn't shut up about what he had done to her. 'it isn't like he throw up on her purpose, if you think about it, It was really her flout. She was the one who want up to him, she was the one who was antagonizing him…ha who am I kidding it was the best'.

He grabbed his phone.

**ring, ring, ring, ring.**

He waited.

"hello". A grogging voice said on the other side of the phone.

"hello Demetri that you?". he asked unsure of the grogging voice. 'I think that's him but why does he sound weird'.

"yeah, yeah it's me Felix how are you?, it's been a few days". Demetri said sounding more awake now.

"umm yeah I'm good…. Demetri why does your voice sound…. Strange?".

"I umm just woke up". He sheepishly said.

"I'm sorry repeat please". Felix laughed a little believing his friend but at the same time not. 'we don't sleep I mean I guess I could believe it because it's him and well he's freak now. But we don't sleep'.

"I… just woke up…. I can sleep now".

"of course you do. I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be I know I shouldn't be but I am. Because that's your new gift now….. surprising me. So has the good doctor figured you out yet?".

"no… but he's getting there". Felix could hear a noise on the other side. "hold on a minute let me just go into the bathroom…".

"oh no don't like….shit and piss and do you because if so feel free to hang up".

The tracker laughed. "no, no, nothing like that I just don't won't wake her".

"fare enough, so what you hid in the bathroom so….. wait what, what do you mean wake her. Is she not a…..".

"no she's not a vampire, but all I'm telling you…"

"oh come on, just one thing please". Felix pleaded with a fake pouting face, even though his friend wouldn't be able to see him.

"fine only because your my friend, what do you want to know?".

'I really should of own what I wanted to know about her before I asked'. "umm what does she smell like?"

"what why is that what you want to know?".

'god damn it'. "oh I don't that isn't what I wanted to ask about her it was just the first thing to come out of my mouth".

"okay well it's vanilla and rain if you have to know….".

"no I don't have to know, come on redo, redo. I want another one".

"fine, fine go on". Demetri said his sleepy voice back.

"well I already know her name and what she smells like so…. Am I ever gonna meet her?. No not that one because I know I am, you can't hid her forever. Ohhh I know… you using anything?".

"using?".

"yeah using…you know. the glove the umbrella…using.."

The was a pause on the other side of the phone before Demetri figured out what his friend was trying to ask.

"oh using, umm well…".

"friend tell me that you've been using something, anything. The last thing you need is a little rugrat like the Cullen brat".

"well… I'll tell you this friend…. There is no way she can get pregnant…. Right at this moment".

"well good because if the masters found out…well at least if master Aro found out he'd encourage it, master Marcus would let it go, but master Caius…well you know….".

"yeah, yeah I know".

"okay so moving on…. Are you happy?".

"extremely. So how are Wednesday and pudgy treating you?".

"ah well same old same old, what else is new. How are the Cullen's treating you. have they tried to kill you yet, you know when you were trying to sleep or something". Felix voice had humor in it. Still amused by his friends new habit.

"probably I wouldn't know…..I'm been asleep".

They both laughed.

Felix could hear something on the other end, a women's voice. It sounded like she was trying to be quiet. 'this must be this Leah'.

"so how's master Aro?".

'well that's weird. Him just changing the subjected like that'.

"yeah master Aro's fine, he's been asking about you constantly. Asking if I've talked to you, wanting to know how you are".

"okay well could just tell him that I'm fine and that I'll call him soon…".

Felix knew that this time there really was a women in that bathroom with him because he could hare the both of them trying not to laugh. Felix smirked. 'are they doing what I think their doing'. Felix decide that he wanted to have some fun to.

"so you really can't tell me anything else?".

"no sorry buddy…". Demetri stooped to laugh again. "maybe next time, I should really….".

"wait I have one more".

"yeah what is it".

"is she bendy?".

"what bendy…what you mean?".

Felix smirked. 'oh yeah their doing what I think their doing'. He could tell that his friend wasn't paying any attention to him.

"bendy, like can she get her legs up behind her head how you like?". He asked innocently.

"umm yeah Mmm Hmm yeah". The tracker replied offhandedly still not listening to what his friend was saying.

"does she like to be on top?". Felix asked like it was a harmless question.

"umm yeah sure".

Felix gave it his all not to laugh.

"really…. And you're okay with this?. Because if memory serve that's your favourite position".

"yeah I love it….it's great".

Now Felix had started to laugh. His bit down hard his bottom lip to try to shut himself up. He bit down on it so hard it cracked a little.

"what about her mouth?".

"her mouth".

"yeah her mouth…. Is it hot?". 'when the hell is this guy gonna realized what I'm saying'.

"yeah it's really, really ,really, really," . Demetri voice had slowed way, way now. He sounded like he was almost going to fall asleep. "really, really…real…WHAT. WAIT WOW WHAT!". The trackers voice want from his fading far away voice to a slightly high pitched panicky one.

Felix couldn't hold back any longer. He was laughing so hysterically thought he would have almost fallen on the floor if it weren't for his chairs being so close to his bed. 'HAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Wow really that long, it take you that long. HAHAHAHAHAH. Demetri our rooms have always been just down the hall from each other's, I know what you in bed with someone sounds like".

Felix could hear some commotion on Demetri's end. Even with his vampire hearing the voices still sounded muffled.

"Felix, you knew. I thought we were being quiet". The tracker said with a laugh.

"Demetri you could never be quiet".

"yeah well I guess that's tur…. ow, OW."

"Demetri you son of a bitch". Felix called hear that females now laughing voice loud and clear now.

'well she doesn't sound to upset now'. "HAHAH did she just hit you?"

"yeah". Demetri said with attitude.

"well think I may like your girl already".

"hey your gonna love her".

There was a noise in the background.

"Felix I have to go I'll call you later okay bye". Demetri said in a rush, and hung up fast without another word.

Felix stared at his phone. 'something must of happen….'. he didn't get to finish his though because there was a knock at his door.

He open it to revel the masters. Aro with a big grin, Marcus bored as perusal and Caius with his signature scroll. 'master Aro almost looks like…oh no don't think that he'll see it'.

"Felix". Aro spoke.

"masters".

"we wanted to come see if you had gotten in touch with Demetri yet".

"yes master. You just missed him actually by like three seconds". Felix replied.

Felix thought his master would be a little let down but he was the opposite.

"ow well I'll just have to catch him next time then. By your hand will have to do for now". His master put his hand out demanding his.

Felix gave it to him and watch as Aro replayed his phone call over to himself. after a few moments Aro started to mumbled thing to himself. "what did you think they were doing?…bendy?"…..ooh bendy….I'd have to agree with you there Felix, he could never be quiet…ha so maybe she does have flare…I hope the girl didn't hurt herself". Aro then stopped and his eyes found Felix's, he glare at the tall vampire. "you were gonna think I looked like this the joker weren't you?. that isn't the first time someone's thought that". He pulled his hand back, crossed his arms and started to walk back down the hall. As he was walking he called to Felix over his shoulder. "if you hear anything more from him let me know immediately". he turned the corner with his brother's hollowing.

* * *

**The Cullen's bedroom**

Demetri awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Without thinking who it may be he answered it. "hello".

"hello Demetri that you?".

"yeah, yeah it's me Felix how are you?, it's been a few days". Demetri knew this voice sounded tired. 'please don't ask about why my voice sounds groggy. I'm not awake enough to come up with a good enough lie to tell you because I don't know how the bloody hell I'm meant to explain this'.

"umm yeah I'm good….. Demetri why does your voice sound strange?.

'damn'. He thought. 'well I may as well tell him'.

"I umm just woke up".

"I'm sorry repeat that please". Demetri could hare Felix laugh for a moment.

"I.…just woke up…...I can sleep now".

"of course you do. I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be I know I shouldn't be but I am. Because that's your new gift now….. surprising me. So has the good doctor figured you out yet?".

"no… but he's getting there". Demetri looked down to see Leah start to stir. 'I better take this into the bathroom, I don't want her waking up'. "hold on a minute let me just go into the bathroom…". He slowly hopped out of the bed, carefully untangling himself from him mate. Making sure that he didn't disturbed her, then want into the bathroom.

"oh no you don't like….shit and piss now do you because if so feel free to hang up".

Demetri stated to laugh but then tried to hush himself. He peaked out of the bathroom door cheeking to so if he had woken Leah up, but she was still sound asleep.

."no, no, nothing like that I just don't won't wake her". He froze realizing his mistake. 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit please don't catch on, please don't fuck, fuck, fuck'. He screamed on the inside.

"fare enough, so what you hid in the bathroom so….. wait what, what do you mean wake her. Is she not a…..".

'oh shit'

"no she's not a vampire, but all I'm telling you…"

"oh come on, just one thing please". Demetri could hare the pleading in his friends voice. He could only imagine Felix with a fake pouting face, looking like a moron.

"fine only because your my friend, what do you want to know?".

"umm what does she smell like?".

'why does he want to know that, god he can be a freak'.

"what, why is that what you want to know?".

"oh I don't that isn't what I wanted to ask about her it was just the first thing to come out of my mouth".

"okay well it's vanilla and rain if you have to know….".

"no I don't have to know, come on redo, redo. I want another one".

"fine, fine go on". Demetri said his sleepy voice back. 'god I just wonna go back to bed'.

"well I already know her name and what she smells like so…. Am I ever gonna meet her?. No not that one because I know I am, you can't hid her forever. Ohhh I know… you using anything?".

"using?".

'what does he mean by using'.

"yeah using….you know. the glove the umbrella…using.."

'using a umbrella…. Why the hell would I be using an umbrella, he knows that I wouldn't be going out anywhere, It's forks there's nothing here. My friends an idiot…and why would he put it using, why not just say'. And then it hit him. 'CONDOMS, okay, okay I get him now'.

"oh using, umm well…".

"friend tell me that you've been using something, anything. The last thing you need is a little rugrat like the Cullen brat".

"well… I'll tell you this friend…. There is no way she can get pregnant…. Right at this moment".

"well good because if the masters found out….well at least if master Aro found out he'd encourage it, master Marcus would let it go, but master Caius…well you know….".

"yeah, yeah I know".

"okay so moving on…. Are you happy?".

"extremely. So how are Wednesday and Pugsley treating you?".

"ah well same old same old, what else is new. How are the Cullen's treating you. have they tried to kill you yet, you know when you were trying to sleep or something". Felix's voice had humour in it. Still amused by his friends new habit.

"probably I wouldn't know…..I'm been asleep".

They both laughed.

* * *

**Leah**

Leah woke up to hare her imprint talking to someone in the bathroom. 'who could he be talking to' she thought. She sat listening for a moment then got to her feet. She stuck her ear to the door.

"well… I'll tell you this friend…. There is no way she can get pregnant…. Right at this moment".

'WHAT WHO THE HELL IS HE TELLING THAT TO. And why did he call him buddy?'. And then it hit her. 'this must be Felix. The Felix he's been telling me and the baby about. Why would he be calling Demetri now'. And then he had another thought, she remember those few days before when he admitted to her Alfa, her brother and the Cullen's that they had done oral. 'pay back bitch' was the last thing she thought before entering the room.

Demetri and Felix had just been laughing when she walked in. once Demetri saw her he mouthed. 'what are you doing'. She walked up to him and whispered.

"hey remember when you told everybody in the house about our oral sex". She smirked as she got down on her knees and unzipped his pants.

* * *

**Demetri**

When Leah unzipped his pants he almost freaked out.

'oh my god while I'm on the phone… and on the phone to Felix of all people. God if he knew what my mate was doing to me he'd never let his go. Okay don't think too much about what's happening down here, think of literally anything or anyone else'.

"so how's master Aro?".

"yeah master Aro's fine, he's been asking about you constantly. Asking if I've talked to you, wanting to know how you are".

"okay well could just tell him that I'm fine and that I'll call him soon…". Demetri was trying not to rush through his words.

"so you really can't tell me anything else?".

Demetri thought he could hear a smirk in his friends voice and wasn't able to pay attention to him.

"no sorry buddy…". Demetri stooped to laugh again, he looked down at Leah and mouthed. 'that tickles'. "maybe next time, I should really….".

"wait I have one more".

"yeah what is it".

"is she bendy?".

'bendy what'.

"what bendy…what you mean?".

He said not paying any attention to him.

"bendy, like can she get her legs up behind her head how you like?". He asked innocently.

Demetri didn't hare because at that moment Leah did something with her tongue.

"umm yeah Mmm Hmm yeah". The tracker replied offhandedly still not listening to what his friend was saying.

"does she like to be on top?".

The tracker still hadn't figured out that these weren't harmless question.

"umm yeah sure".

"really…. And you're okay with this?. Because if memory serve that's your favourite position".

"yeah I love it….it's great".

Though Demetri didn't know what he was agreeing to, it was the truth.

For a moment he thought that he could hear Felix laughing.

"what about her mouth?".

"her mouth".

"yeah her mouth…. Is it hot?".

"yeah it's really, really ,really, really," . Demetri voice had slowed way, way now. He sounded like he was almost going to fall asleep. "really, really…real…WHAT. WAIT WOW WHAT!". The trackers voice want from his fading far away voice to a slightly high pitched panicky one.

'oh shit….he knew

Felix was laughing hysterically on his end of the phone. 'HAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Wow really that long, it take you that long. HAHAHAHAHAH. Demetri our rooms have always been just down the hall from each other's, I know what you in bed with someone sounds like".

"what did he just say". Leah looked up at her imprinted

"he said no knows". He sheepish grinned down at her.

"no I mean the part about how he's knows what you sound like in bed, how loud are you and how many women have been in your bed for you best friend to know what you sound like". She said angrily.

He stared down at her angry face not knowing what to say, so he just put the phone back up to his ear.

"Felix, you knew. I thought we were being quiet". The tracker said with a laugh.

"Demetri you could never be quiet".

"yeah well I guess that's tur…. ow, OW."

Leah had gotten up and smacked him on the chest… hard.

"Demetri you son of a bitch". she said laughing not really mad at him though. She kissed his cheek then want back into the bedroom and sat back on the side of the bed.

"HAHAH did she just hit you?"

"yeah". Demetri said with attuited.

"well think I may like your girl already".

"hey your gonna love her".

There was a noise, Demetri looked up to see Leah on the floor, he panicked. 'oh know what happened. Is she okay, is it the baby is it coming'.

"Felix I have to go I'll call you later okay bye". Demetri said in a rush, and hung up fast without another word.

He was over by Leah in a second. "mio dolce are you alright". He carefully picked her up and put her onto the bed. He looked at her thinking maybe she'd be in pain but no she was smiling.

"I'm fine really he just…. He just kicked me a little harder then he normal does". She patted her tummy and a grin.

"I think I should get Carlisle….OW".

Leah smacked him again.

"Demetri it… was… just ..a ..kick, I'm fine". She said with an smile. "he probably just got exited, you were talking to Felix weren't you. you know how much our little…. What do you call him?, Peparonina….".

"peperoncino. it means chili pepper".

"why are you calling him chili pepper".

"….. because our kids hot shit…".

the she wolf stared at her imprint for a moment then agreed.

"ya he is".

They fist bumped and laugh.

Leah breathed in deep and clutched her baby bump. "I'm sure our little boy is just trying to make trouble for us…..aaaah". she let out a shriek and fell to the floor again. This time Demetri wasn't fast enough to catch her. But he was down there with her the second she hit the floor.

Her shriek was loud enough for the others to hear her. Seth, Jacob, Roselia, Carlisle and Esme were in the room in moments.

"what happened". Seth almost yelled.

"I don't know one minute she was fine and the next….". Demetri looked back down at her tearing his gaze away from the others.

The doctor want down to her. "Leah where does it hurt".

She tried to smile through the pain in her side. "I'm nine months pregnant so everywhere… my side I think he broke a rib".

"Demetri we have to move her into the hospital room and we have to be careful". The tracker nodded and did what he was told to do. He the doctor and Seth all carefully move her onto the bed in the hospital room.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

"the bad news is that he's broken three of them all on her left side. But the good news is your body should heal them soon enough". Carlisle said holding his clipboard.

"when can you do the C-section, I love him but I want him out of her".

"Demetri…". Leah said grabbing on to his shoulder.

"no Leah….. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to sound…..what if he kicks your spine or he…". Demetri turned back to the doctor. "I just meant when will he be ready?". The vampire started to feel sick.

"it shouldn't be long now, it would defiantly be in the next few days". He then looked at Leah. "and I'm sorry for this Leah but it looks like Demetri will be getting his wish. I think it would be best if you don't leave this room…. Until he's been born".

Leah through her head back on and laid back on the hospital bed defeat. "but I don't want to….".

"it's too late piovoso he already said you have to, he can't take it back". He said quickly.

Carlisle grinned at the pare. "it won't be more than a few days now".

Demetri got another wave of sickness.

"should I ask Seth to call your mother and tell her what happened?". Demerit ask.

"no, no don't do that all she'll do is worry and she's too busy now anyway. Worrying about the baby's room". It was true, Sue wasn't at the Cullen's that day because she had gone back to her home on the Rez to get the house ready for her daughter her imprint and her grandson. She had gone home the night before after the meeting with the elders. Seth had told Leah that sue had told him to tell her daughter that she had said goodbye and that she'd be back at some point. She wanted everything to be clean and homey for them, so she was getting the baby's room ready and cleaning out Leah room so Leah and Demetri would have a bit more space. At first sue didn't love the idea of Leah and Demetri sleeping in the same room together, but as Emmet put it, 'from what Demetri's told us there not much else for them to do that they haven't already done'. Sue put those thought to the back of her mind…. Well forced them was more like it, then decided that there wasn't a way around it so she'd find a way to be at peace with her daughter shaking up with a vampire in the room above her own. So she decided to sort out her room first then move on to her grandbaby's, because when he first comes he's going to be staying in Leah and Demetri's room until they can put him in the nursery.

"I don't want to stay in this room, in this bed I feel too big for it".

Demetri grabbed her hand. "I'll stay in here with you pioggia". The way he looked at her made her feel kinda better.

"well like I said your body will start to heal itself soon, I need to go and fill out some paper work in my office so if either of you need me I'll be in here". He walked off out the door.

"Demetri I'm fine….".

"no you're not you need to stay as close to this room as you can. Look I'm gonna make sure that your never alone in here, not once okay".

She stoked the side of his face.

"he's wants to be here. that's why he keeps kicking me harder and harder… it's his way of telling me".

"has he shown you anymore visions?".

"no". Leah pouted.

Demetri kissed her forehead. "why don't you try to get comfortable and I'll go grabbed you a book from my bag to read".

She nodded and slid farther back into the bed. As he want to get up he stopped for a moment feeling a little dizzy. 'oh no I think I'm gonna hurl again. Well at least wait until you're out of the room so you don't do it in front of Leah. She doesn't need to see you sick while she in her state. Breath in and breath out, god why do I feel so hot'.

The moment he left the room Seth was on him. "what did the doctor say?".

"he said that little B had broken three of her ribs but because of her being a shifters her body will heal easy, so not to worry too much".

"he broke her ribs".

"yeah".

"then why aren't you in there with her?".

"I'm going to get her a book to read, try to keep her mind off staying in that room for the next few days".

"okay then, I'll go in to sit with her for while then". As Seth want to walk into the room he notice there was something off with the tracker. "Demetri…. Are you okay. you look a little….. sickly?".

Seth was right Demetri did look like he was gonna be sick.

"no I'm fine just little….". Demetri got yet another wave of grossness and felt like his head was on a merry go round. "dizzy…". He started to sway a little so Seth grabbed onto his shoulder.

"wow Demetri I don't think really okay, you look more dead then you usually do".

Hearing Seth say that to the tracker the others came into the living room to see what was going on.

"everything alright in here fellas?". Jasper asked looking from Seth to Demetri.

"I think Demetri's sick, doesn't anyone else thinks he looks a little…. Off today?".

"no I'm fine just a bit dizzy that's all". He want to walk off again but was forced to lean onto the hallstand for balance. He tried not to fall but when he nearly did Seth grabbed onto his arm.

"I'll get Carlisle" said jasper who walk off.

"I'm fine just…."

"dizzy yeah we get it". Roselia said.

"I think the fact that you are dizzy mean you're not fine". Alice stood in front him.

"yeah that's not normal". Emmet throw in.

"what happened?". The doctor over to Seth and Demetri. Alice stepped out of the way so Carlisle could get a better look at him.

"nothing I just need to….". Demetri had to stopped to breath. " get a book for Leah". He tried to walk around the doctor but didn't put much effect in to doing so. Because all Carlisle had to do to stop him was lightly touch his chest and that almost knock him over.

Jacob had been outside waiting for Nessie. Belle and Edward were coming by so Nessie could play with the baby again, so Jacob was greet then at the door but came in when he heard them talking.

"what going on?". He asked.

"nothing…."

"I'm fine". The others in the room finished his sentence for him in unison.

"I think Demetri just needs to sit down for a moment. Seth could you help me out here". Seth nodded and helped Carlisle take Demetri over to the sofa. He started to breath heavily. "is anybody else feeling kinda hot". He asked taking off his coat.

"no". Emmet replied flatly.

"is it the imprint?". Esme asked her husband. "could that be making him sick?. Because if Leah isn't feeling well then maybe Demetri won't either".

"hah like sympathy sickness, that's cute". Alice said piped up sound chipper.

"is that even a thing". Emmet once again jumped in.

Seth saw that Demetri seemed even sicker than a moment before.

"Demetri…". He said uneasy.

And then the tracker felt it, that familiar feeling. His eyes wildly looked around for a bin. Once he saw one in the coroner of the room he dashed over to it and up chucked the rest of what was inside him. While the rest of them just watched the two thousand yeah old vampire on his hand and knees puke into a little bin.

Emmet made an ew noise and Rosalia made a face.

"what's going on?".

They all heard from behind them. they turned to see belle, Edward and Ness standing at the top of the stairs.

"Demetri's throwing up into a bin". Emmet said casually like it happened more than usual.

Nessie ran up to Jacob. "where's Leah?". The little girl asked excitedly.

"I'll umm… take you to her right now". He picked her up and speed walked into the hospital room so his imprint didn't have to see the tracker vomiting.

Demetri eventually stopped. He sat up for a few moments then rolled onto the floor next to the bin.

"shit are you okay?". Emmet asked with a smirk.

"peachy". He replied dryly.

"here Demetri I'll help you into the hos….".

Demetri cut the doctor off. "no I don't want Leah seeing me this way". He tried to get back up. "I usually snap out of it after….". Demetri didn't feel like he could finish, he felt like he was gonna pass out. "you know…. I'm just gonna take five… just…right…here". he passed out next to the bin on the floor.

"ha-ha he looks hungover". Emmet laughed.

"should we…. Move him?". Alice asked.

"he'll be fine". Edward answered trying not to smirk.

* * *

**Later**

"Garr errr". Demetri was started to wake up from his stop on the floor. He opened his eyes only to close them again from the light in the room. Once he was able to fully open them he look around trying to remember how he got there, But then he smelt something off. He turned to see the bin, the bin fall of his vomit from earlier. 'oh yeah'. He thought.

No one had noticed that he had woken up until Edward heard his thoughts he looked over to him. "feeling better?". He asked.

"whyyyyyy does this happen to me". He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Carlisle says it's all the imprint. Considering this is a first in history there's no other expiation for this…. For any of it".

'it's all the imprint…. Imprint, mate Leah'. He thought. 'I didn't get her, Her book. I need to get har that book like I said I would…. God my head is spinning how long have I been out'. He tried to get up but he tried a little too fast and got a head spin and slumped back down again.

"Three hours, Leah's fine. Nessie's in there with her".

" three of them really?. does she know why I didn't come back?".

"Carlisle just told her you felt a little sick but he didn't go into detail. He said to her that he told you to go lay down for a little while".

"how did she react?".

"she seemed worried, she wanted get out of the bed to see if you were okay…"

"I couldn't figure out if she wanted to get out of bed to see if you were fine, or if she just wanted to get out of bed". Carlisle said smiling as he came into the room.

The tracker laughed. "she just wanted to get out of bed".

the doctor chuckled.

"probably". He said, he then went over to Demetri with a serious look on his face. "Demetri what are you feeling right now?".

He sat up more and rubbed his hand though his hair. "kinda dizzy…. And hot. Is anybody else hot?".

"no" Emmet said.

Esme came up to stand next to her husband. "Demetri we were thinking…. What would you say if we called Amun".

Demetri's head shot up. "why you would want to do that?".

"we were thinking that…. Maybe he could shed some light on a couple of things. Such as how you were when he first turned you. we thought that maybe that he could help us out". Said the doctor.

'Amun I haven't spoken to him in over seventeen hundred years, I don't believe that he even want to help me'.

"you think he wouldn't understand that it was Chelsea's power who drew you too the volturi". Edward said to Demetri, Reading his mind.

"we used to be every close. I haven't spoken to him in so long I'm not sure he'll talk to me".

"do you think he'll talk to you after he finds out about his grandson?". Carlisle asked.

Demetri hadn't thought about it quit like that before. 'would he care?'.

"he might". Edward said once again reading his mind.

"Benjamin will… he'd love to know he's got an nephew who's a hybrid. He would help". Esme said.

"Benjamin…. He's the one who can…. Move the elements?". Demetri asked sounding unsure. 'he might be my brother but I've never meet for before. I don't have a clue what he's like and I don't trust anybody around my kid'.

"how is anyone supposed to help me with this. And you're a doctor and you can't even figure it out. Like Edward said is this a first in history I don't know how anybody else is meant to help me".

Demetri got up from the floor, it seemed like he was gonna fall again so Carlisle held on to him. "I need to get Leah that book'.

Carlisle helped him to the hallway and from there he walked over into the bedroom. He walked over to one of his bags and grabbed a book out of it. Just as he was getting up he got another wave and bolted into the bathroom. After he was finished he want to get up but something stopped him.

'I haven't even thought of him in years, I didn't even really notice him at the confrontation. I did think about calling him afterwards but I decided that it would be best not to. From what I was told he wanted to go the moment he found out what coming here was about. He didn't even what to leave Egypt but did because this Benjamin wanted to come, I also heard Benjamin was the reason he stayed at all. It doesn't sound like he's changed to much. Would he even want to know about little B. would he truly give a damn, knowing him he'd be too scared to become involved in this….. shit….' I'm calling him aren't I'. he pulled out his phone then realized that he had some vomit on his hands. He got up and placed his phone onto the sink, swashed his hands then pick his phone back up. He did find out what his number was a few days earlier. He dialed it in the put it up to his ear.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.**

'he isn't gonna answer'. Demetri thought. A small part of him would feel relief if he didn't. because the tracker had no clue of what to say to him.

**Ring, ring, ring,.**

He picked up.

"hello". Amun said on the other end of the phone. The tracker froze. 'shit I didn't think this through'.

"hello… who is this…. Well…who is this". Amun voice was getting impatient now.

'wow his voice hasn't changed either'. Demetri was gonna say something….. then hung up. 'I couldn't do it, this man was like my father for years and now I don't know who to talk to him. It's better if I keep him out of this, he probably wouldn't of cared anyway it isn't like were blood related anyway.

* * *

**La push**

Sue was setting up Leah's room for her, Demetri and the baby. 'I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. My baby girl's going to be bringing her baby boy back to the house where she grow up. Once I found out that she couldn't have kids I never thought I'd see the day until she could. I had my suspicions that once her shape-shifting time had come to an end that she would be able to produce children after that. But this had absolutely blindsided me when she did get pregnant…. And with a vampire's offspring know less. But I couldn't be happier about this, which had truthly surprised me the most. But it was true though, I really had never seen her happier then I really ever had before. There was a light in my little girl that I'd never seen, she just seemed so at peace'. sue stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

She hesitated not sure whether or not to answer it. 'who could that be?. It wouldn't be the elders, it may be Billy but I'm not sure how easy it would have been for him to wheel himself over to my house without a little help. I know that it wouldn't be any of my friends, once the word had gotten out about Leah and Demetri my friends decided that being around was too uneasy for them. even the ones who didn't know about ours legends not actually being legends. They were told by the uley pack that my daughter had gotten herself knock up by a some street punk that wasn't any good and that would bring nothing but trouble to the Rez. So they stopped coming around as much as they used to…..but who needs them anyway. For the first time in a long time I have an happy daughter and a beautiful grandbaby on the way'.

She opened the door and the moment she did wanted to slam it. "Sam uley how dare you show your face here after what you did!".

"Sue I just want…."

"I don't care what you want, go".

"wait… I just want to…. Talk to her".

"no".

"I just want to talk to her alone, without him around…".

"and why would I ever let that happen…. You being alone with her".

"sue I need.."

"I don't care what you need Sam". Sue stepped out of the door and took a few steps towards him. "you didn't just put my daughter in danger, you put my grandbaby and her imprint in danger to".

Sam flinch when she said the word imprint. 'how can that thing be her imprint it isn't even human'.

"sue…"

"SAM…..go home, you're wasting your time here. Besides I need to get back to cleaning". She walk back into her house. "their gonna be here in a few days and this place need to be ready…"

"hold on… you're really letting him stay here… with you and Leah..".

"of course I am, why wouldn't I…"

"because of what he is…".

"HE IS MY SON IN LAW!". She shouted. "now leave I don't want then be too able to smell you sent when they get here". She slammed the door on him.

He stormed away from the house grinding his teeth. 'fine if she won't help me I'll just have to do it myself'. He phased knowing that Jared and Paul were in their wolfs forms. "guys meet me at the Cullen's". he told them.

"why what's happening" Jared asked sound confused.

"yeah are we gonna get them, even though the elders told us not to?. Have they changed their minds?". Paul said.

"no I just have to talk to Leah".

* * *

**The Cullen's**

Demetri walked back into the hospital room only to see Leah and Nessie over by the window with Jacob sitting in a chair smiling at them.

Demetri lent onto the doorway. "your meant to be in the bed". He said to Leah.

Renesmee giggled. "he kicked when you said something". The little girl told Demetri.

"yeah. Has he been saying anything else?". He said smiling at the kid.

"he still doesn't understand what a shorty robe is".

Jacob, Leah and Demetri all laughed.

"well just tell him that soon he's gonna be wearing it". He around to them and kissed Leah on the top of her head. Leah looked up at him he started talking quietly.

"Where'd you go what happened?". She asked sounding confused.

"I started getting dizzy and a little hot so Carlisle told me to take a few, yeah know".

Leah nodded and grabbed his hand, then noticed that he was kinda hot. "are you sure your all right because I think your burning up".

"I'm fine goccia di pioggia". He kissed her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't get this for you sooner". He got closer to her and showed her the book.

She snuggled into him so he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Nessie grasped and they all turned to her. Jacob came over to her in a rush. "Ness what is it". She whipped her head around to the window just in time to see the wolfs come out of the woods.

Edward and belle rush in and grabbed Nessie. "why are they here". Belle asked Edward in an panicked tone.

"Sam wants to speak to Leah".

"of course he does". Leah groaned the rest of the family came into the room. "okay well someone help me up".

without hesitation everybody yelled "NO". Seth ran up and got in front of her so she couldn't get up.

"Seth…." She started.

"no you're not going out there!". Seth said it like she was an idiot.

"vaniglia why did you even think that going put there was an option, and more importantly why did you believe any one of us would let you". her imprint asked, mirroring her brother.

"Leah you're not going out there". Jacob glared at her.

"I am, I can get him out of here".

"Leah…". Carlisle started.

"I just want him gone".

"I don't care vaniglia after everything he's done to you, to us…."

"if I talk to him then he'll leave…"

"no he won't he's obsessed with you and I'm not gonna give him the chance to…". Demetri had to stop talking, he had a wave of heat go over him. He could hear his name being called out… or at least he thought it was being called out. "Demetri. Demetri, Demetri". He looked up to see everybody staring at him. He didn't even realize that Leah had been slightly shaking him. "Demetri, Demetri what's going on. What's happening to you". She sounded worried, her words came out hast.

The doctor was over by him in a second. "Demetri come on talk to us".

"I'm just, I'm just hot, I'm fine". He want to get out of his chair but couldn't.

"LEAH" everybody stopped. "Leah". Sam called out again. "Leah I just wanna talk".

"LEAH NO". Demetri forcefully.

"your to pregnant wolf girl so don't even think about it". Rosalia said coming to stand by Seth side.

"I can get him to leave…".

"no you can't, Leah what do think is gonna happen once you get out there. He's just gonna take yes for an answer and leave".

"Jake I want to tell him to go, I want him to know that he can't just come over whenever he thinks he needs to. He needs to know that he can't just keep inserting himself in my life. I have to tell him to go because I want him to. He needs to know that I don't want him around….. and I need to know that he'll understand that so I want be looking over my shoulder every time I hear that something's upset him".

"it's too dangerous and I don't trust him". Seth said.

"none of us trust him and that's why Leah isn't going out here". Said Jacob still glaring at Leah.

Demetri's breathing got louder, it seemed like he was getting even hotter. For a vampire he looked like he might melt. Vampires don't perspiration so he wouldn't of been able to sweat but he definitely look clammy.

"you're not going outside". Demetri said. when he looked at her to him it seemed like there were two of her.

"Demetri I…"

"FOR ME…. Don't go for me".

Leah could see that he was desperate now. Shen really looked at his face, she thought he almost looked defeated. Like he was gonna pass out and not be able to protect her. She knew that, that was what was going through his mind, she didn't need Edward to tell her that.

"for you…. I won't go for you". Leah could tell that once she said that he calmed down. She didn't know if it was because she said she wouldn't go out there with her angry ex. Or that he finally won and argument with her. 'good luck my blood sucking imprint because this will be the only time you even will be able to win a fight with me'.

"what if instead of going out there I stand by the balcony door so your right next to me the whole time. I can get him to leave without even seeing him…. At all?". She said it calmly not wanting to sound like she was trying to be difficult.

"Leah no"

"Seth I can do this". She turned to Demetri waiting for him to say something, hoping he'd at least understand.

"I can go stand on the balcony so he knows not to come up. And If he does I'm always up for a fight". Emmet said smirking. Jasper pushed him which caused him to laugh.

"you really think you can". Leah turned back to Demetri how wasn't looking at her.

"yes"

"you stay by the window…. He doesn't get to look at you".

"thank you". she quietly said as she rubbed the side of his face shortly.

She walked to the window, it was just out of eye shot from the wolfs on the ground.

"Sam". She called.

"Leah….. I can't see you come out on to the balcony…."

"she not doing that Sam… so get sued to disappointment". Seth called.

"fine….. what do you thinks gonna happen Leah…. When you come on to the rez, that people are just gonna except him Leah….. that sooner or later he isn't gonna do something that's gonna endanger someone…?".

"he hasn't hurt anyone since he's been here and he's not gonna hurt anyone while he lives on the rez…."

"really he hasn't hurt anyone…. Then let me ask you this…. Explain his red eyes to me because when they're hungry they turned black and all the times I've seen them they've been red?".

Suddenly all eyes were on Demetri waiting for him to answer. None of them had actually thought about that since the tracker had gotten there. They were all to bust thinking about the arrival of the baby to think about Demetri feeding. He want to say something but came close to throwing up again. Luckily for him Edward was there. "blood bags, he says he brought some with him before leave Italy. He didn't think that Leah would be alright with him killing people and he didn't want to drink animal blood. He says he keeps it in a freezer bag he brought with him". Edward called.

"see Sam…"

"that doesn't mean somethings not gonna happen. And what happening when the little monster inside of you does ha. We don't know what it's capable…."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BABY, HE'S A BABY AND THAT'S ALL HE IS…"

"DO WE LEAH… HA…THAT THING IS GONNA HAVE TWICE THAT STRENGTH THAT NESSIE HAD. WHAT IF IT RIPS IT'S WAY OUT OF YOU, WHAT THEN…. YOUR DEAD AND THE BABY GOES TO ITALY AND BECAME A WEAPON AND EVEN BIGGER THREAT THEN IT ALREADY IS…."

"I SAID STOP CALLING HIM THAT….".

"STOP CALLING WHAT LEAH? A MONSTER, AN UNHOLY CREATURE…."

Demetri growled.

"STOP IT YOU COWARD, JUST ADMITTED SAM ULEY, ADMITTED WHY YOU HATE DEMETRI SO MUCH".

Sam didn't say anything.

"WELL COME ON THEN TELL ME. TELL ME THAT YOUR…."

"HE'S A KILLER LEAH… WHAT WHY. HOW MANY LEAH, HOW MANY DO YOU THINK HE'S KILLED".

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME.."

"YES IT DOES, IT DOES MATTER TO YOU AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY LEAH…..BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT, THAT DEMON INSIDE YOU IS GONNA BE A MURDEROUS KILLER… JUST LIKE HIS FATHER…"

At that moment something in Demetri snapped. It was like something had taken over him, something that he couldn't control. It burn him from the inside out, it was what he had felt when he collapsed in the throne room that day. He hadn't realized what happened to him until he was on the ground.

He snarled and jumped from his chair before anybody could stop him he was on the balcony and over the side. Leah ran to the balcony with everyone followed her all ready to jump off it after him when they all stopped dead at what they saw.

Demetri had ripped out of this expensive Italian clothes and was snarling at Sam uley and his pack.

Except is wasn't Demetri.

It wasn't Demetri at all.

Because standing before them all was.

A…. big…. Red…. wolf.

And at that moment Leah felt a painful jabbed in her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

**hi all.**

**i don't own twilight. please leave comments and listen to the songs. i hope your all happy with this one because it'd time. and also please cheek out my other story called Dandy crane. it's about scarecrow from the DC universe. he's my fav DC villain so please give that a shot if you haven't and tell me what you think. **

**well guys.. have fun and enjoy.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 22 Louie, Louie by the Kingsman.**

* * *

**The Cullen's**

The sudden shock of Demetri shifting into a wolf caused Seth to shift as well. But luckily before he did he felt what was about to happen and hurled himself off the balcony so he couldn't hurt his sister. He didn't want to phase while being next to her because he knew he'd hurt her. Sam, Paul and Jared phased on impulse also out of shock from the vampire turning.

"what the fuck!". Said Emmet.

Jacob jumped off the balcony as well and phased but not to attack Sam but to help Demetri.

"Demetri". Leah yelled.

He looked up at her to see Leah grabbing her baby bump and looking at him with wet eyes that were fall of worry. It was then Demetri started to realize something was off, that something made everybody go wide eyed.

He then notices Seth and Jacob both next to him in their wolfs forms.

"Demetri…Demetri can you hare me?". Seth asked the tracker using their mind connection.

"WHAT THE HELL". He shouted in shock that the wolf was talking to him. 'I thought they couldn't do that'.

"Demetri it's gonna be okay…". Jacob told him able to hare his thoughts.

"you too, what's gonna be okay". he said trying not to panic.

"Demetri you gotta stay calm.".

"why what's happening? What's going on?".

Both wolfs shared a looked that confused the Italian. "why should I calm down?". He asked.

Seth turned to Jacob. "he hasn't realized it".

"REALIZED WHAT?".

"Demetri… me and Seth are gonna need you to stay as calm as you can okay, it's gonna be alright we'll help you remember that….. look down". Jacob's voice was uneasy.

Demetri watch him for a moment totally confused as to why but when he did look down he understood.

Paws, he saw a pair of red paws.

"…shitttttttttt….". he screamed.

He on impulses moved back with wobbly legs. He'd never had paws before so he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't have the balance for what was happening and had a head time staying up right.

"what's happening, what am I, I don't understand". He sounded frantic.

"Demetri it's okay".

"Demetri you have to calm down".

"how!".

Seth howled for Quil and Embry to come.

"how am I… this. How did I…. become this".

"We don't know… but if you want us to help you, you gotta stop moving".

Demetri couldn't he was freaking out too much.

"I don't know how to stop moving I've never done this…".

"okay Demetri…. Breath".

Demetri inhaled deeply.

"okay good, now out".

He exhaled out. He started to wobble less now finding his footing.

"that's good, that's good your doing great Demetri… just breath again". Jacob didn't really know what else to tell the vampire. He didn't have any experience with training a vampire how to control being a wolf before. Sure he'd trained the younger shifters but that easy compared to this, this was something know ones done before.

Demetri straddled himself until he got a good grip on being able to stand. Which ended pretty quickly when Quil and Embry come charging out of the woods and crashing into the red wolf not realizing how close to the tree line he was.

"my bad".

"sorry about that"

They both said.

"are you two honestly kidding me, I just got him standing up".

"what happened to him".

"yeah when the frick did the vampire become a wolf, what happened while we were patrolling…. And why are they here?". Embry asked looking around at them all.

"how the hell are you supposed to stand up with those things?". Demetri said talking about his four new legs.

"oh great now I need to show him how to get up."

"Demetri". Leah called. Though it was hard for the tracker to concentrate on anything, but as soon as he heard his mate's voice he almost automatic like whipped his head up to where she was.

"Leah". He said, but it only came out as a growl.

"I want my mum".

Everybody was confused by her suddenly saying that she wanted her mother.

"it's time".

"it's time". He thought. "time for what, what could possible be happening right now that's more shocking then…". And then it hit him. "THE BABY MY BABY MY SON A ABOUT TO BE BORN AND I'M….. AND I'M STUCK IN THIS GOD FORSACKEN BOG BODY".

"oh my god Demetri you are screaming". Quil said.

"Leah's having the baby, my sister's having him now".

"shit… okay Demetri really, really focus. Do you want to be with her when he's born?".

"WHY WOULDTN I".

"just focus, think of her and how much you want to be with her right now okay". Jacob turned to Seth. "Seth phase back and make sure she's alright I'll help Demetri".

Seth did as he was told and ran into the house up to his sister.

* * *

**Upstairs**

"Leah, Leah I'm here, I'm here".

When Seth got up there Carlisle and Esme where helping Leah back onto the hospital bed. Alice had taken Nessie into another room and the other Cullen still out on the balcony watching what was happening.

"Seth what's happening with Demetri".

"what Leah he'll be fine Jakes with him just focus about you now".

"how can I, my vampire imprint just phased into a wolf, I need to see if he's okay…".

"NO".

"Seth I have to he's probably scared…. AAAH". another pain shot through. "you know what he'll be fine". She said trying to get more comfortable on the hospital bed. "Seth I need mum, I want mum here with me".

"okay, okay I'll call her now".

"thank you, go back down stairs and see what's going on, I need Demetri here too".

"Leah I don't want to leave…"

"just go".

"fine". He grumbled. He ran back down stairs and dialled his phone at the same time.

Sue picked up at once. "hello, Seth".

"mum it's time".

"I'm coming". She hung up and was on her way".

Seth put his phone back in his pocket then want outside. The first thing he saw was Jacob, Quil and Embry standing in front of Demetri with theirs backs to him growling at Sam, Paul and Jared.

'ha I actually forgot they were here, being to court up in the werevamp and my pregnant sister who is now in labour. God, in labour, a week ago her being able to get pregnant was unthinkable. And now I'm standing here looking at the volturi member who came to kill everybody in wolf form with my alfa and pack mates defending him while his pregnant mate, my sister, is giving birth to their son. Very unexpected'.

He phased again.

"what's going on now?". He asked.

"the reason Demetri's still in his wolf form…"

"OH GOD…. HIS WOLF FORM". Demetri said behind them.

"as I was saying the reason he's still in his wold form might be because his mind set in still in protect mode. He's still on the defence because of Sam's presents, so that's why their leaving now…. Aren't you". Jacob said threateningly.

It started to rain.

It seemed like Sam was gonna argue again but They heard another scream from Leah. He stared up at the room she was in for a moment, then looked at the Cullen's that were still on the balcony.

Edward knew what he was thinking. "Sam… she'll be fine…. Just go". He said it calmly.

He looked at Jacob.

"fine we'll go, but you haven't heard the end of this, I still want to talk to her". and with that they turned and ran off back in to the woods.

Jacob turned back to Demetri who was still wobbling. "okay Demetri like I said just focus. Focus on Leah and your baby who's coming right now and put everything into it".

He thought about the first night he meet her, how beautiful he thought she was, how in love he felt at that moment alone with her, and how it really was like they were the only two people alive in the world because he couldn't hare anything. No birds, no animals, he couldn't even hare the water in the river… she was the only thing that existed to him, nothing else matter. How she felt in his arms, how they listened to each other talk about theirs life's and how he so desperately wanted to be a part of hers. How all he did was think about her when he was back in Italy, how it drove him crazy to not be able to touch her. How he drove everybody else around him crazy when none of his family could figure out what was wrong. The over joyed feeling he got when master Aro told him to come back here to find her. The dream he had about her on the plane and how he knew that it meant something more. Smelling her for the first time in two months, he remembered the second he court her sent, rain and vanilla, his vaniglia and pioggia. Feeling the wind in his face as he ran to her, seeing her at the edge of the bank. Walking through the water to get to her then seeing it. Her mesmerising baby bump, a little piece of both of then, half her and half him their little something perfect. And every moment since.

He hadn't realized that he was naked and now on his hand and knees in the dirt until Jacob spoke, now in his human body

"Demetri".

He looked up, noticing that he was back in his vampire body and he'd thought that he'd had never been so happy in his life…. Until he herd Leah scream again and remembered that the love of his life was giving birth to his son.

'Leah', "Leah, it's time he's coming, my mate's having my baby". He got up her ran up to her but fell back on the ground before he could. "you really get used to those wolf legs don't you".

"don't worry you'll get used to it". Jacob said smirking. He put his hand out offering to help the tracker up. He happily grabbed.

"you know…". Seth who also was back in his body along with Quil and Embry. "if my mum got here right now, she'd be really confused as to why there's five naked guys in the Cullen's driveway in the rain".

"I'd say". Emmet yelled from the balcony as he throw something fabric down to Demetri. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to see you naked because of my pore eyes, so I got something for you to ware". He tried not to laugh.

The tracker held the fabric to see what the beefy vampire had given him only to realize it was his shorty robe. "jokes on you, I have great legs". Demetri yelled back. He throw it on and ran into the house and up the stairs while he tied the belt of his shorty robe. Leavening everybody outside. Quil turned to Embry and quietly said. "it's true….. he does have great legs". He said truly surprised.

* * *

**inside. **

Demetri ran into the hospital room and was at her bedside at once. "goccia di pioggia I'm sorry I'm here now". He lightly rubbed her baby bump. 'ha she isn't gonna have this much longer'.

"no, no it's okay. are you okay? I'm sorry that happened to you without me there with you…"

"no vaniglia who cares about me, I mean yes it may have been the most terrifying moment in my life. And I'll probably never recover from it….. but I don't matter right now. Here hold my hand, you can squeeze it when you start to hurt".

"of course I'm gonna worry about you…. you just phased into a fucking wolf. And even I know how fucked up that is…. You're a vampire….the fuck".

"that's right arcobaleno , if you need to swear you swear". He turned to the doctor who was getting out his medical tools. "what can I do to take her mind of the contractions".

"just keep talking to her". He said not looking at them he was too busy getting ready to deliver the baby.

'okay, okay talking just keep talking, don't stop talking'. "does your mother know you're in labour? Has she been called?".

"umm yeah Seth called her. She should be here any minute…owww". She squeezed he eyes shut at the cramping pain shooting through her stomach. "I can't go though his without her I need her here with me".

"Leah you don't have to worry we won't start without her". The doctor said who was over by his set of draws.

"see arcobaleno everything will be fine I just need to take your mind of your pain".

Screamed again and clutched her stomach.

"do you need ice chips arcobaleno".

"arcobaleno… that ones new, what does that mean". She asked cringing through the pain.

"it means rainbow".

"and the others what do they mean". She squizzed hid hand hard.

"vaniglia means vanilla because that's what you smell like to me along with pioggia that means rain. It was one of the first things I noticed about you was that you smelled like vanilla and rain. It lingered on me for weeks after I saw you and I couldn't understand how nobody else had noticed it on me".

"FUCKKKKKKK AH THAT ONE HURT". There was a clap of thunder.

Just focus on your breathing, come on in out, in out".

"why do you know things about delivering baby's…owww.". she said all this with clutched teeth.

"what do you think I was doing when you would pass out in the bed. I would go through my phone looking up stuff… I wanted to be ready for when you want into labour so I knew what you needed me to do for you. like couch you through the breathing and the other crap like that…. because I love you".

"oh you did". He nodded at her. "oh Demetri that's so… is that the shorty robe you were talking about.

"yeah".

"why are you wearing it?". Leah started to laugh but had to stop every few second because of her contractions. 'god those are really getting in the way of a good time. I wonder if this was how my pack mates all saw me after Sam left'.

Demetri stared at her with a serious expression. "because I want our son to know I have great legs".

Leah watch him a for moment trying to determine if he was kidding or not but burst out into laughter anyway. She placed her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from it mainly because she didn't want it to make the pain any worse. "ow, ow, ow". She inhale deep at the pain but she didn't stop smiling .

"Na Emmet grabbed it".

"why did Emmet have it, were did he get it?". She seemed confused as to why the brooding vampire had her imprints shorty robe.

"when he went through my bag".

"why was he going through you bag?".

Leah couldn't concentrate. Her pains were getting worse, if she wasn't in labour him shifting would be the first reason she'd think of for why he'd need his robe.

"to get it for me because I was naked in the driveway". He said it like it was obvious.

"why were you…oh" it finally clicked to her that he would be naked if he phased. "now you'd think that would have been obvious to me being shifter, ow, ow."

"mio dolce don't feel bad, your mind is on other things".

"DEMETRI WILL YOU STUP YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR A MOMENT YOU WORTHNESS STUPIDE JACKASS. I'm sorry babe the contractions are getting closer to together".

The tracked turned to the doctor. "are contractions meant to be this close tighter". I thought labour took longer than this I heard it could go for hours".

"Usually it does…. but this isn't a normal case this is something that's never been none before. And his is happening a lot quicker then I original thought…. So I think it be best if we started the C- section as soon as possibly…".

"no I need my mum she'll be here soon". She was clenching her teeth so hard that she was worried that she may actually brake one or two.

"will give it a few more minutes but then I have to deliver the baby".

Just as he finished Seth and Jacob came running into the room. It looked like somebody in the house had given the both of them shorts to ware so they wouldn't be running around naked. 'more than likely Alice' Leah thought.

"mums here she's coming up the stairs now".

Sue then came through the door, her hair was wet from the rain and want straight to her daughter. "Leah honey". Demetri moved to the other side of the bed so Sue could hold Leah's hand. "mum he's coming, he's coming right now and it hurts so badly".

"I know sweetie but it's gonna be over soon okay. then after it's over your gonna be a mummy". Sue smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"okay I think we're ready to start the C-section". Carlisle had a friendly tone in his voice. "Sue why don't you scrub up and I'll start to set up the area.". Carlisle gave Leah her spinal anaesthesia then after a few minutes it was time. "okay Leah C-sections typically take about forty-five minutes to an hour. Now before we start I need to insert an incision catheter". Sue helped with that, then put up the little sheet over her stomach so Leah wouldn't be able to see Carlisle doing the surgery. Demetri held her hand the whole time. Seth was also in the room as well but started to get queasy watching what the doctor was doing. 'oh my god is that safe? That can't be ew it's so gross. No Seth your fine it's your sister, you can stay in here for her. You want to be in here for her because you love her. oh my god he's gonna be cutting open her stomach'.

"Seth". Leah noticed that that he looked like he was about be sick all over them. and thought it be best if he didn't faint in the deliver room. 'though it would be a funny story'. She thought. "why don't you go sit with the boys outside".

"no Leah I am more then alright to…" he then saw the surgical knife Carlisle would be using to perform the saesarean section. "you know what…. Your right the room is kinda crowded anyway". He kissed his sister on the head when ran out of the room before he could faint. "Leah I'm going to make an incision in your lower abdomen, which will be about six inches deep. then I'm going to make another incision in your uterus to open it up, so then I can deliver your son". Carlisle look up and gave Leah and Demetri a reassuring smile.

Demetri kissed her forehead and squizzed her hand again. He looked into her eyes. "he's coming… we're gonna have a son, he's coming"

"yeah our baby boys coming". Leah drew her his hand which held hers up to he lips and kissed it, then laid her head back onto her pillow a waiting the arrival of her son. 'the day I never thought would never come is actually here. me Leah clearwater the barren wolf woman who could never conceive is about to give birth to a beautiful baby boy. with the love that I thought I would never find'.

* * *

**Outside the room**

**30 minutes later.**

"so the baby's coming now?". Nessie asked looking up at Jacob.

"yeah Ness your gonna have a baby cousin real soon". He grinned down at her.

The rain started to get heavier.

"how long is it gonna take?".

"your grandpa Carlisle said it would take up to forty-five minutes to an hour. So maybe in like twenty, thirty minutes". Jacob tussled her hair.

"when can I meet him?".

"when auntie Leah says it's okay". he lent down closer to her, "how about we go see if there's any ice cream in the freezer. I heard a rumour from uncle Emmet that they have chocolate and caramel".

"really chocolate and caramel".

"yeah come on". They got up and Nessie grabbed his hand as they walked over to the kitchen.

Embry turned to Seth who was pacing by the window watching the rain. "why aren't you in there with her?. I thought you wanted to be".

"yeah I did but you know it was getting kinda crowded in there so.." he said shrugging.

"oh so you got sick watching what he was gonna do". Embry said plainly with any humour in his voice.

"oh yeah… I know that she's getting a C-section, but I keep expecting to hare screaming".

"you don't need to worry Seth. She's under spinal anaesthesia she won't feel anything". Alice chipped in with a happy smile.

"you know what we should do". Emmet spoke, everybody in the room looked up at him. "we should put on same music".

"Emmet…". Jasper sounded like he thought that was a stupid idea.

"what it's a celebration". He throw his hands up with a smirk.

"Emmet a is baby being born". His wife smirked and shook her head at her husbands way of turning everything into a celebration. 'if Bella wants to be a vampire let's celebrate, if there's a new born army on the way let's celebrate, we may all die when the volturi get here but until then let's celebrate then celebrate some more'. She thought.

"later, we'll put some on later okay". said this wife.

"yes". He loudly whispered while punching the air.

"Edward can you hare anything. Like what's going through her head?". Seth asked the mind reader.

Edward turned to the room. He seemed like he was waiting for something. "yeah just that they're both anxious. Demetri's worried about Leah going through the operation. He's worried that something may happening to her, or Carlisle might do something wrong during the surgery. But that's pretty normal to think that something could go wrong. When I would visit Carlisle at the hospital I's hear that thought of the other father in the deliver rooms and they would all be thinking the same thing. And Leah she's just eager to meet her son…. That's normal too". Edward smiled over to Bella and she smile back understanding what he meant by that.

"Could that happen could something go wrong?". 'what if she dies, what if she losing the baby, what if they both die. Shit what would Demetri do then, he'd go crazy, he's be a mess. I know that he'd die then what was meant to happen. You know what would happen his big serial killing family would come back again but this time it would be, you took one of our so will take one of yours. One of us, if not all of us would definitely die this time'.

"Seth calm down everything will be fine". Edward said reassuringly. Trying to bring comfort to the young wolf. "Carlisle has hundreds of years' worth of experience… he knows what he's doing".

Seth nodded then went back to pacing, back and fourth in front of the window.

Everyone want back to talking amongst themselves for a few minutes before Renesmee ran in with an bowl of ice cream. She had a big grin with ice cream smushed all over for face. "how long now?". She sound existed.

"it wouldn't be too long honey". Alice lifted her niece up and popped the little girl onto her lap. "soon enough your gonna have another kid to play with".

"what do you think they'll name him?". She looked over to Jacob.

"I don't know Ness".

"when will Aro be here". She asked it innocently. She didn't say it like she was existed or anything it was just a question. She knew that Demetri was gonna tell the volturi at some point. The baby had told her that when she was talking to him. 'he told me that he had over heard his mummy and daddy talking about how they needed to tell his family about him so that they wouldn't be mad'. She thought.

Everyone looked at each other.

"sweetie he or anyone else from that coven won't be coming here". Bella walked over to her daughter and sat down next to Alice.

"but when they tell…."

"when they tell the volturi about the baby they won't be coming here…."

"so Leah and Demetri are taking the baby to them?".

Everybody looked at each other again.

"sweetie why don't we talk about this later okay". Bella kissed her forehead then made eye contact with Edward. They didn't need words too say what they were both thinking. 'we want to help but we won't put out child in danger. The very moment this goes wrong and shit hits the fan we're out of here'. The shield thought.

"okay". Renesmee want back to eating her ice cream. "but he will live on the rez now?. With Leah and Demetri".

"yeah Ness the baby will be living with us on the rez". Jacob smiled at her.

"so when I come over I can play with him?". She smiled to and looked up and him as well then over to Seth.

"yeah Nessie I think Leah would like it if you came over and played with the baby". Seth said.

The room then froze. This time when they all looked at one another they all had smiles.

As the tiny cries of an infant filled the house.

* * *

**Hospital room**

"just look into my eyes okay, just keep looking into them". Demetri told his mate hoping that it would at least take her mind off what was happening to her. "your doing so well il mio amora".

"what's he doing". She asked him.

Demetri peaked over the little curtain to see what the doctor was doing. 'oh god what is he doing, ohh that doesn't look right'. He decided not to tell Leah what he was seeing. He did think she'd be able to handle it but he didn't want to take the chance. Though Carlisle had assured him that the surgery was all save and that nothing was to happen he didn't want to spook her. So he just looked down at her affectionately and kissed hand cheek. "bringing our baby into the world".

Esme and Sue were passing Carlisle the surgical tools. All while Demetri couldn't stop looking at Leah.

"how long has it been?". Leah asked him.

Demetri had been counting down the minutes until they were both parents. Until they had their little family. "forty-seven minutes and twenty-five seconds".

"honey your doing just fine". Her mother said warmly.

* * *

**Three minutes later**

"well Leah Clearwater you where right… it's a boy". Carlisle held up the little boy so that the parents could see their son for the first time. the teeny tiny new born started to whale but to them it was more of a small cry.

Demetri could only gaze at his son in amazement. He had never seen anyone so perfect in his life. He couldn't properly see the baby because he hadn't been cleaned up get, but Demetri could see how beautiful his little boy was. He had a little patch of hair that Demetri could see, but he couldn't tell what colour it was because of the blood. He looked at his little feet and toes then moved his eyes over too his tiny hands and finger nails. 'how can hands and feet be so small, if I wasn't inhuman, I'd say it was inhuman'.

Leah froze completely, Demetri would say later that she looked statues. The second she saw him she fell in love. He was the most wonderful, most beautiful, most precious thing in the world to her. The light of her life.

When she found out that she was having a baby That little boy became the most important thing in her life the moment. Seeing him was like jumping into a river in the middle of the day, and watching the sun from beneath the water glimmer and shine.

'my little something special…".

Leah throw her arms out in front of her. "I want him". She said.

"in a minute honey". Sue told her daughter.

"I want him now". The wolf said quietly, with a little whine in her voice.

"I know honey but we just need to get him cleaned up and his umbilical cord needs to be cut".

"Demetri would you like to do the honours". Carlisle asked. But all the tracker could do was stare at the baby. "Demetri….Demetri…". the doctor asked again.

"Demetri". Leah notice that her imprint seemed to be in a world of his own. Which he snapped out of as soon as he heard his mates voice.

"ha what?".

"I said would you like the honours of cutting your sons cord?".

'my son… I'm a father'.

"yeah... umm yes".

Esme gave him the sterile scissors then moved out of his way so that he could get passed her and be next to Carlisle.

"how do I do it?". The tracker asked. Worried that he somehow he'd mess up cutting a cord

"it's easy, let me just put both clamps on the cord". He Carlisle did that he beckoned for Demetri to come a bit closer. "okay you just cut in between the two clamps that I'm holding, and the umbilical cord is thicker and harder to cut through. It's more like meat so don't be surprise". The doctor gave Demetri a friendly smile and held for him as he cut into it.

Demetri cut the cord.

"they're you go, see easy". Said the beaming doctor.

"he's so small…. Like a pocket person". Demetri couldn't take his eyes off the little baby before him.

Carlisle handed the baby to Sue so she could clean him up while Esme helped her.

"where are they taking him?". Carlisle could tell by the sound of Demetri's voice that he did not want his son out of his sight. and that he didn't know why the woman had taken him to the other side of the room away from him.

"it's all alright Demetri, their just cleaning him up for you so that you could hold him". Carlisle patted the tracker on the shoulder. "congratulations Demetri… you're a father".

"where is he. Where'd he go". Demetri ran back around to Leah, who was trying to look around the room for her son. Which proved hard because of her position on the bed. She couldn't quit see behind her, so she didn't see where they had taken him.

"it's okay mio dolce your mother is just cleaning him".

"what does he look like".

"…. You il mio amore… all you".

Leah put her hand over her mouth and started to cry, Cry out of pure happiness. How could she not, this moment for her was like a dream. She hadn't told a soul this but she was petrified that it couldn't been. She prayed to herself that if it were a dream that she wouldn't wake up from it. She knew that she couldn't be able to live through it if all of this, all her blissful happiness needed up being a hallucination. She would lay on the bed tracing for fingers over her baby bump, thinking that maybe she really did die that morning jumping from the cliff and hinting her head. Maybe she didn't come back from it. Maybe Demetri had never come back from Italy and that he forgot about her the moment he got off the plan. No, she could never handle if all that turned out to be true, but this hearing his teeny shrieks…. Well at that moment nothing had ever, ever been more real to her.

"I want to see him". There was a strike of lighting from outside.

"you will Leah I just need to stich you up okay". Carlisle didn't look up while he was talking. "now there are a few things I'd like to go over with you before we give the both of you your privacy. Now as you already know your body will heal fast but I'm still goanna tell you a couple of things. Firstly, you need to get plenty of rest. C-section are a big surgery so you body needs the time to heal, so I would advise that you stay in the one place for a few days. It's good to get sleep whenever you can, a lot of women try to sleep when the baby sleeps and yes I know what I said about you healing quicker, but I still think it would be best. Secondly take care of your body. Try to avoid walking up and down stairs, don't lift anything heavier then the baby and keep thing like, nappy's, changing supplies and food close to you".

"thirdly nutrition. You're the baby's primary source of nutrition so eating a variety of foods will keep him healthy and stronger. Eating vegetables imparts flavours in your breast mike, which will increase the baby's enjoyment and consumption of those vegetables as they grow. And water drink plenty of water for the extra fluids to boost your breast mike supply and avoid constipation. Fourthly if you see or feel anything like redness or swelling, pus pain, bleeding you tell me". Carlisle want on to tell the new parents a few more helpful tips then finished stitching Leah's stomach up.

"all done here. Esme, Sue..". he looked at Leah and Demetri and kindly smiled at them. "did you want to bring their son over... so they could meet him".

Leah handed Demetri her arm. "help me sit up". He helped her as her mother came over with little b.

She walked over slowly trying not to disturb the baby with a big grin. "he's beautiful honey". She carefully placed him in her daughter's arms and watch as Leah gazed lovely at her new son.

"he's perfect". Was all she could say. Like Demetri she couldn't take her eyes off him. As Leah held him, Demetri lightly ran one of his fingers over the baby's little patch of hair. To Demetri it felt like strands of silk. The tracker kissed his mate on the top of her head, and nuzzled his noes into her hair. Leah could feel the tears sliding down to face so she turned into Demetri and wiped her face on his robe, not wanting to pass her baby off to someone else. She didn't want to stop holding him, how could she. He fit perfectly in her arms, 'he's so light, like holding a feather, he's sort, so sort that I feel like if I didn't hold him close enough or tight enough that the wind might carry him away'. His eyes were still shut. He hadn't opened them yet.

"hi son". Demetri started talking to him. "it feels like I've been waiting to meet you forever even though it's only been just over a week. You look like your mummy so much, you look so perfect". At the sound of his father's voice the baby made a squeaking noise. Which made both Leah and Demetri quietly chuckle.

"I think he likes the sound of his daddy's voice". Leah looked up at her imprint with a wet face. "I think he looks like his daddy too". She turned her gazed back to her baby.

"how about we give the both of you some privacy". Carlisle started walking to the door.

"he's beautiful you too". Esme rubbed Leah should, then reached around and rubbed Demetri's. she followed her husband.

"I'm so happy for you". sue kissed her child's head then walked around the bed to hug Demetri. Which he took, much to the surprised of Leah. Sue shut the door behind her.

The couple stayed quiet for a long time, either of them said anything to each other all they did was gazed at their son.

The rain outside started to die down a little.

Little B started to stir and make little noises.

"he's so…pink".

"babies are usually pink when their first born". Leah replied. "Did you want to hold him?".

Demetri wanted to hold him more then anything else in the world. He wanted to hold him more then he wanted human blood. But he also didn't want to disturb his new born son who looked so peaceful bundled up in his mother's arms. 'he looks just like a little cherub, or a little gumdrop baby. With his teeny chubby cheeks and tiny fish lips'.

"Na… I think he's happy right here". He then slipped one of his fingers into the palm of the baby's small hand. Which in turn little B wrapped his micro fingers around it. "this feels so weird". He smiled. grinning at the size different between his fingers and his sons. "this almost doesn't look real, I mean who's hands are that small".

"you think his hands are small take a peek at his biddy feet".

"Wow if it weren't for my vampire vision I wouldn't of been able to see them".

"hahaha" she laughed softly.

Little B started to try and open his eyes, Demetri noticed.

"Leah….I think he's trying to…" he stopped talking.

"what?". She looked down to see her son beautiful eyes.

His bright green eyes with golden rings.

"oh my god".

"well I guess we shouldn't seen this coming". Demetri said as his gaze found hers.

"yeah I guess we should of".

They both chuckled.

"there beautiful, so hypnotizing". His mother said.

"I don't think…. I tear my eyes away from them. There… like you said so hypnotizing".

There was a another clap of thunder and lightning which they payed mind too. How could they, the only thing that matter to them was in the room, so why would they even need to think about anything out side of it.

Demetri all so slightly nudged her. "you know…. we still haven't named our little guys let. Anything come to mind?".

Leah spoke after a minute.

"I want to name of after my father… but…"

"but?".

"he just…. He just doesn't like a harry". She felt guilty for thinking that. When her father had died she had told herself that when she had kids she'd name one after her beloved father. 'but it doesn't feel like a harry'. "does that make me a bad person if I don't name him after my dad?". she sadly said looking away from the both of them.

"no cosa carina, of course it doesn't".

"really?".

"really". He kissed her.

"then what are we meant to name him then".

"not after Seth".

"not after Felix". Leah shot back. "and where not mixing up names either".

"oh good because that kid in there seem sweet and all, but there's no way in hell where doing that. I mean Renesmee…. On come".

"those names would we even mix, everything sounds stupid". she laughed.

"Selix, carry, Sro. They all sound like idiots. If we did give our boy one of those names it be hard to look at him".

Leah laughed a little hard now, but needed to stop because of the pain in her newly stitched up belly. "ow, ow, hahaha that a horrible thing to say". If she had one of her hand she would of jokingly slapped him.

"but we do need a name for him. As much as I'd like to, he may not appreciate being called little B all the time when he's older".

"your right but what?".

There was another long moment of silence until Roselia finally aloud Emmet to turn some music on in the living room.

Louie, Louie by the Kingsman started to play out through the house.

As if they had the same thought at the same time, they looked at each other knowing what they were calling their baby boy.

Louie.


	23. Chapter 23

**i don't own twilight.**

**hey I'm back again. i really, really hope all of you enjoy this chapter because it's a biggie :). and please let me know if you all think that the characters are all in character. and please, please let me know what all you guys think of this story and if it's okay. and please, please let me know if any of you guys are listening to the songs that I'm picking. and let me know what you lot think about my other stories. if some of you guys are reading them. **

**i really didn't think anyone would even read or want to read this story so thank you guys so much.**

**i love you all.**

**and also if any of you guys want to make song suggestions please feel free to do so. **

**cheers :).**

* * *

**Angler chapter 23 all I want is you by Barry Louis Polisar.**

* * *

**The living room**

Seth shot up the moment he saw his mother come into the room.

"mum what happened is everything okay…. is the baby?".

"everyone I'd like to announce that… I have a grandson". Sue said happily.

The room softy not wanting to get to loud cheered for the news of the new baby. Sue hugged her son. "that's wonderful sue". Jacob came up to her and kissed her cheek.

"so it was a boy". Quil asked smiling.

"yes and he's beautiful". Sue replied beaming,

"yes a spitting image of both of his parents". said Carlisle happily. "we're gonna give them a little privacy before they come out. We didn't want to overwhelm them".

"but the baby…. He is okay right, like nothing is…. Out of the ordinary?". He asked carefully, not sure of how to frays what he was asking.

Sue placed a hand on her sons face. "Seth…. Not a things out of placed".

Seth felt more relaxed hearing that form his mother. He didn't think his nephew would come out looking like a monster or anything like that. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried of how he might look. 'I mean come on, he's the first of his kind, how would we know if he would come out looking…. Normal. He couldn't come out looking like creature from the black lagoon for all we know'.

"when can we see the baby?". Nessie asked harmlessly.

"when their ready to show him off to the word sweetie. But I have an supposition that, that might not be so far away". Alice said grinning to everyone in the room.

"how long will they be staying here until they have to be at the rez?". Jacob asked. He didn't want anyone to have to think about that right now. But as the Alfa he needed to make sure that everything want as planned, so there wouldn't be any more drama with the elders and the uley pack.

"a few days, a week at the most. Now usually it be longer… but Leah is far from being usual. Her body will heal faster as you all know so it wouldn't be long". The doctor nodded when he finished.

"okay well tomorrow morning I'll call the elders and tell them that the baby's been born…".

"why do you need to tell them?. what are they gonna do?". roselia said protectively. She may not of like the female wolf that much. But a baby was involved.

Carlisle spoke. "Rose remember what the elders said. that they needed to be told when he was born so they then could know when he was coming. Besides Sam had more than likely already gone to them anyway. And told them that Leah want into labor… they probably already know".

"so what would happen?. Would they like…come here then?". Emmet asked.

"I drought it, they'd want us to come to them. they wouldn't want to leave the rez". Jacob said.

"and after that?".

"then I bring my daughter her imprint and grandbaby home with me". Sue kissed her sons cheek again, and the two grinned at each other.

"well I think that everybody knows what time it is". The room looked at Emmet confused. Emmet looked down at his wife with a smirk that said 'please'. She smirk back then tilted her head over. "fine".

"thank you". he said getting up and running out the living room, Leavening the others still confused.

But then it all made sense once they heard music ring out through the house.

* * *

**Later Carlisle and Esme**

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in his office while the others were still in the living room. Embry and Quil and gone out for watch duty. While Jacob, Seth and sue had stayed behind. Seth wanted to be here for when Leah came out the room with the baby, he wanted to meet his nephew. Jacob stayed because Nessie wanted him to be here when she meet new born baby.

The Cullen were all in the living room as well. Edward and Bella wanted to go home, they were gonna stay for their daughter but Jacob said if they wanted to go they could. and that he'd just bring Nessie back later after she'd seen the baby. He'd promise to have dinner with them.

After all Louie was born only mid morning. So all still had the whole day.

The doctor decided he needed to get some paper work done. He figured that Leah and Demetri wouldn't want to be coming out of the room for a while, so he thought why not get some work done. Esme followed wanting to be with her husband.

"what a year". Said Esme. "two baby's, it's lovely isn't it".

"it sure is honey".

"he is a beautiful baby….".

Carlisle noticed that Esme seemed to go to a faraway place. He didn't need to asked her what she was thinking about to know. they'd been married for years, He'd seen that expression on her face enough time to know what it meant. "are you thinking about him".

"yes"

Carlisle was refereeing to the baby Esme had lost before she had been changed by Carlisle into a vampire. Before Carlisle she had been married to another man, they conceived a son who Esme loved more than life itself. And it was true, when they lost him Esme had jump off a cliff trying to commit suicide. That's how Carlisle found her, but not for the first time though. Some years before she had been a patient of his. She had come in with a broken leg at sixteen, she'd been climbing a tree and had fallen out. Carlisle had never forgotten about her though and had thought about her quite a bit throughout the years. So when he came about her he was more than surprised. So yes he had seen that look on her face more than once throughout their life together.

"he looked like me".

"I could believe that…. Your perfect". He reached over the table and grabbed her hand with his and kissed it.

"thank you honey….. so…. Demetri asked me for Amun's number the other day".

The doctor seemed surprised he. He widened his eyes and sat back in his chair. "really?"

"yes…. But I don't think he's called him yet".

"do you think he's nervous?".

"I think so…. The truth is he probably thinks that there's not much of a point. That Amun probably wouldn't care… can we really disagree with him?".

"no we can't….. Demetri may not be wrong". Carlisle thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "Amun may not care, he might… but he may not. But Benjamin certain will".

"yes he would, wouldn't he. He'd loved the idea of having a nephew. Pulse I'd think he'd like to come back. He enjoyed being here the last time".

"I think he would to. But should we really call him, Demetri doesn't know him.."

"your right it isn't our place, but should Amun know?. He is a grandfather now… and I think if Benjamin would want to come here then…."

"Amun would follow".

"definitely".

They smiled at each other.

"but it still isn't our place though".

"I know". Esme looked sad for a moment. "but what if we were to make it our place.

"Esme…."

"I know but…but this could put some distance in between Demetri and the volturi. Yes Demetri's going to tell Aro about the baby at some point. And yes they don't want it to come to a fight so their gonna be making some kind of truce with them, but still. It could be nice for Demetri to have friends outside of Italy, you know like we do".

After a long moment Carlisle folded. He could never denied his wife even if he wanted to. "fine we'll call, but we'll call Benjamin because I don't think Amun would want to answer, much due to last time".

Esme got up and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, that was hung up by the door. "now are we absolutely sure about this".

"I have no idea". Carlisle rung the gifted vampire and waited for him to pick up.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,**

"anything". Esme mouthed.

"not yet". He mouthed back.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring.**

"hello". Benjamin answered.

"Benjamin hello".

"Carlisle it's good to hare from you friend, how are you".

"good, good and you".

"yeah same old. Tai's doing great, and Amun and Kebi are well".

"that's great Benjamin".

"and Esme and your family, how are they".

"yeah were all doing great down this end. Esme's with me right now actually".

"hi Benjamin". She said.

"hello Esme".

"it's nice to hare from you again".

"thank you, you too".

"Benjamin the reason were calling you is because we wanted to tell you something". Carlisle started.

Benjamin paused on the other side of the phone.

"what is it?, is it the volturi are they coming back for you…". he asked worried.

"no, no, it isn't anything like that. It kind of does have something to do with the volturi, but just not in the way you'll think".

"what do you mean?".

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"Benjamin did Amun ever tell you about Demetri?".

"Demetri… from the volturi?".

"yes".

"umm yeah somethings, I know who he is but Amun never really talks about him. All I know is that when the volturi came all those years ago that Chelsea used her gift on him to woo him away from Amun. But that's it. Why?".

"because Demetri is with us at the moment".

There was another long pause.

"why, why would he be with you?". he sounded confused

"Benjamin this may be very confusing for you to understand. We're not even really sure if we should be telling you but…. Well we thought that maybe you'd want to know… because of in a way Demetri is like brother. You and him were both changed by Amun so that means your brothers. and were hoping that Demetri won't be to upset with us if we did…".

"your right Carlisle this is very confusing for me to understand". He had amusement in his voice.

"Benjamin do you remember the shape-shifters who were here also?". Esme asked.

"yes and no. I remember Jacob and I remember Seth because he was here a lot. And a couple of the other wolfs".

"what about a female one, do you remember her by any chance?".

He thought about what Esme had just asked him.

"umm yes, yes I do actually. I remember seeing her couple of times outside of the house but she never came close to it at all. I also remember thinking that she was amazing because of her being one of a kind".

"her name is Leah and that is she Benjamin". Carlisle said.

"but what does she have anything to do with Demetri?".

The married couple made eye contact again.

Carlisle started again. "okay good so you remember them, so then you might also remember what Jacob was telling you about imprinting and what that means?".

"yes"

For one last time they looked at one other again before Carlisle mouthed. "well here we go".

"because Demetri and Leah have had a baby together".

The paused seemed to go on forever. Either of them were even sure if the gifted vampire was still even on the other end of the line anymore.

"I'm sorry what".

"this morning Leah gave birth to a baby boy… and Demetri is the father of the baby boy".

"oh my god a baby".

"you're an uncle Benjamin".

"but is this even possibly, I knew that Edward was able to impregnated bella because of her being human. But a shape-shifter and a vampire".

"believe us, it took us by surprise as well".

"how did it happen".

"well Leah had imprinted on Demetri while he was here, and then they conceived. Then just over a week ago Leah found out….".

"wait she only found out over a week ago… but I thought you said she only gave birth today?".

"yes she did. But her stomach only grow when Demetri was close to her. So when he got here things started to progress more. She started to get bigger until this morning when she had him".

"well this is amazing". Benjamin was genuinely happy about the news. "may I come meet him".

"umm yes, yes you can… but what about Amun. What do we tell him?".

"I'll make up something. Even if Amun doesn't want to come, Tia and I will be happy too…. This is just so wild. Never in my life did I ever expect this to happen".

"yes we know that's it's a lot to take in so…"

"so what? I find this existing. Please when can I come?".

"umm hold on one moment please".

The doctor took the phone away from his ear and gazed up to his wife. "when should we tell him it's okay to come?. With and new baby they need the time to settle in as their new life as parents".

"ohh honey maybe we didn't think this all the way through".

"okay, okay I'll just say a fortnight. How does that sound?".

"would that be enough time?".

"I hope so" Carlisle placed the phone back up to his ear. "we we're thinking possibly some when in the next two weeks, if that's alright down your end. We were just thinking that they should have a week or two be get settled in. just so they have some time to adjust to being new parents".

"I understand completely. I will tell Amun that in a few week I wish to visit you and your coven again. I'll try and persuade him to join me, now will Demetri know were coming?".

"Benjamin I'm gonna need another moment". Carlisle drew the phone away again. "are we telling Demetri about this?". He said with an guilty smile. Suddenly regretting making the call to the Egyptian coven without thinking it all the way through. Either of them had, had really considered how Demetri would feel about seeing his old coven again after so long. 'well it's too late now. I guess Esme and I will just have to pray that this will turn into a funny story that we'll all be telling one day'.

"umm maybe not just jet honey. We shouldn't stress him out any more then he probably already is".

"maybe we should of waited?".

"maybe…. But this way if he isn't happy about it we can just say that it was meant to be a surprise. Then if that doesn't help us we subtly remind him that you delivered him son into the world. So I think we'll be fine". She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

Carlisle laughed and placed his phone back. "we're thinking of letting his be a surprise for him. Since his coming here was a surprise for us". both males chuckled. "I think for now we'll just keep it all hush, hush".

"gladly….. well I will see you in two week then".

Carlisle could hare the smile in Benjamin's voice.

"I hope so. It was nice talking to you again".

"you to Carlisle. Bye Esme".

"bye Benjamin".

They both hung up.

"I hope we're doing the right thing here". He said rubbing his hands over his face. Just as Esme said about to reply an baby screaming could be heard. "well honey I guess that's our cue".

"an baby in the house…. We are a truly pleased coven aren't we".

He got up from around his desk. The doctor pulled her into him and placed a tender loving kiss and the top of her head. He stayed there for a minute not wanting to pull apart from his mate.

"come on… lets go meet the new baby, properly this time". She throw his arm around her and pulled her into him as they walked out the room.

* * *

**Demetri and Leah**

"you look exhausted lupo". Either of them had moved from their places, all that time they just watch as their son would make would try to wiggle and make cooing noises. Every so often he'd open his eyes, then close them. not yet used to all the light. It was a perfect scene, they huddled over their new born as the rain lightly came down from outside the window, It was like beautiful background music for them. Demetri tore his eyes away from his Louie, that proved to be one of the most heart burning, painful things he ever tried to do. 'god all I did was try to look away from him. Sorry for his son, but I'm going to be the most overprotective fathers in history. If not one of the most overprotective father in history'. He thought as he looked through the window watching as the rain fall.

"a little". she said without turning her gaze away from Louie. She seemed to be far away, Demetri thought that She sounded like she was on automatically. That she heard him ask her something but it didn't click, so her brain spoke for her. If that was the case then he couldn't be annoyed at her. He didn't want to looked away from him either. But then she did look up. "what time is it". He gazed down as his watch. "only ten past eleven".

"really.. it seems like it later in the day".

"well it would, wouldn't it. Many things have happened, I talked to Felix, you did oral on me again, I talked to Felix while you did oral on me. He heard the whole thing we laughed about it. Louie is such a kick boxer that when he kicked you, you had to be in the hospital room. Your ex came back to yell some more. I became a wolf…"

"yes you did, didn't you". she said it like she had just remembered that her vampire imprint had shifted into a wolf. Which was true, she had forgotten, but she also had just had her baby so anything else that happened that day, she couldn't really give a shit about. "wow".

"yes lupo, wow….. Emmet found my shorty robe and now we have a son…. It's been a long morning".

"hahaha. Oh yes, yes it has". They both want back to Louie. After another serval minutes Leah started to fell drowsily, she turned away from Demetri so he wouldn't see her yarn, but he caught her. "la mia bellezza you are tired". He rubbed her back softly. "you should get some sleep".

"well maybe for a little while, but I don't want to be out for too long okay, you need to wake me up. I don't want to miss any time with him".

"okay vaniglia I will". Once again he lent down to kiss her head. Then got kind of nervous when he realized that for the first time he's be holding his son. "how do I….".

Leah noticed his obvious anxiety and decided to help him out. "come here". He came a little closer. "you need to support his head. Like this". She placed him in his father's arms. "there you go". She paused to marvel in the sight before her. A father holding his son, her son. " you and him, you just….. you look so right". Demetri found it hard to concentrate. Now that Louie was up close all he could do was take in all his tiny features.

"he is the most perfect thing to ever existed". He looked at him like he was in love. He then looked over to Leah how tried to hide yet another yorn from him. "did you want me to take him outside now?".

"wait… just wait until I fall asleep. I don't…I don't want to be left alone".

"okay". he said gently.

* * *

**Four minutes later**

"she didn't take long did she". He asked looking down at his son. "well little B it's time to meet your family". He carefully got up and started waking to the door. "now they may smell kind of weird but you'll get used to that". 'ha I actually wonder what others would smell like to him. He's half and half so he may smell nothing at all or be in a constant state of queasiness for his life'.

* * *

**Outside the door**

The very moment the door opened Seth was up. Demetri strolled out of the room holding in his arms a tiny bundle. He was all so slightly rocking the baby back and forth. Everyone in the room stood up from their spots. Jasper picked up Nessie from his wife's lap.

"so this is him…."

"move Jake". Seth elbowed this Alfa out the way to get to his new born nephew. Jacob didn't fall down but he did almost go over the couch. Emmet really did do everything in his willpower not to laugh out loud at what had just happened, but he didn't want to freak out the baby. "it's him, it's really him". He said amazed. Like sister and the tracker Seth couldn't look away from little B.

"son I'd like to introduce you to your uncle, your Alfa uncle". Demetri said that a little unsurely. "and the Cullen's. everybody else I'd like to introduce you to my son, Louie".

"hello Louie, I'm your uncle Seth". He gave Louie his finger, which he grabbed with his teeny hand. "whoa this doesn't even feel real. It's just so weird". Seth's face almost hurt from grinning. He then noticed Leah wasn't with them. "where's Leah?".

"she's sleeping".

Jacob came up from behind him and stood next to him to see the baby. He glanced at Seth. "I'm getting you later for that".

"I don't care".

He glanced back down the Louie. "hello little guy, I'm uncle Jacob, I'm gonna be your Alfa one day". Louie started to make little squeaky noises. "yeah you like ha, you like the thought of being in the pack". He made an surprisingly loud cry at that. The Alfa then moved his eyes to Demetri. "I guess this means you'll be part of the pack to ha".

They meet each other eyes but didn't say anything.

Rosalia excitedly strolled over. "wow Carlisle wasn't joking, he really does look like the both of you".

"you haven't seen anything yet". The tracker said.

"what do you mean?". The blond asked. Esme and Carlisle made their way into the family room.

"you'll show you all". Demetri didn't know what would be the easiest way do to this. "maybe I should be sitting for this".

"here Demetri, sit here". sue pulled over a chair that was by the window".

"here mum I'll do that". Seth said. it was a couch chair. It was a smaller couch chair but he still did it for her.

Demetri sat in it then angled Louie in the direction of the everybody else. They all came closer to get a look of what Demetri was talking about.

"Louie, Louie open your eyes". He lightly rubbed his finger over his sons checks, trying to get him to open his eyes for the room. So Demetri could show them all his sons astonishing eyes. He hadn't opened them yet since leaving the hospital room. "Louie, Louie…sorry people but it looks like he doesn't want to look at any of you".

"no, look". Renesmee pointed to Louie.

Louie squeezed his eyes closed then blink a couple of times. He then opened them wide to have his first look at the world around him. His phenomenal green and gold eyes made the other come even closer to them.

"holy crap".

"Emmet language". Esme snapped.

Rosalia turned to him. "not in front of the baby".

"this is incredible" Carlisle strolled over. He leant down on one of his knees to get a better look into the eyes of the child. "I've never seen eyes like this before. This is truly the supernatural at its work here".

"Demetri when Leah and your eyes turn back he'll really have your eyes". Alice smirked. The room chuckled.

"yeah I guess he will". Demetri grinned down at Louie who was busy observing everyone and everything around him. Demetri notice that his sons eyes were incapable of staying in the same please for more than two seconds, they reminded him of nomads, always on the move. "from the way his eyes are moving around he looks like he watching a ping pone tournament".

Jasper put Nessie down and instantly skipped over to Demetri and Louie. "hi Louie". She looked up at Demetri. "can I hold him?". She asked harmlessly, looking at him with doe eyes.

Demetri didn't want to let go of his son, even if it were to save his life. Demerit wasn't crazy man, he knew that the little girl wouldn't hurt or be about to hurt Louie but the very thought of handing him off to anybody else made his heart hurt. Not even for a minute did he want to let him go…. But then he looked at the little girl's face. Her big eyes, her innocent face. He didn't know if it was because she made him feel awkward because he hadn't spent any time with any kid ever. Or that he didn't want to make her cry… because that would make him feel awkward to. Or maybe it was because he just had a kid, but he didn't think he could refuse her. There was a bit of a pause then he spoke. "yeah kid, you can". He got up from his sit to let her sit down, then once she was sat he leant down. He carefully placed Louie into her arms. "okay here you go". He did it as carefully as he could.

"why don't I get to hold her?". Seth said kind of whiny.

"you can hold him after…". Demetri stopped. "show me your hands".

"what?".

"your hands. Show me your hands".

Seth put his hands out in front of him, displaying them for the new father. Demetri started at his hands then came to a conclusion. "wash them first".

"why what's wrong with them?". his voice got a little high pitched.

"there's a speck". Demetri said point to a spot on Seth palm.

"what speck". He looked at this hand until he saw it and even with his supernatural eye sight he had to squint. "what isn't a speck, that's just my hand"

"until I smell soap, you're not holding him".

"what, mum". He said turning to Sue.

"Seth…. Just put on some Dettol okay son".

"but my hands…"

"Seth".

"fine… I'll put sanitizer".

Nessie started to giggle. "he's making noises". She giggled some more.

Suddenly Demetri phone want off. The sudden sound surprised the infant how in turn want off. Louie started to wail. "no, no, Louie it's okay, it's okay. it's just daddy phone". Demetri not thinking about it picked Louie up from Nessie arms, who didn't seem to be bothered by it too much. And held him close while carefully rocking him. "see, that's all." Louie started to settle down being back in his father's arms. Sue, Esme and Carlisle all watched with fascination as the tracker seemly not even thinking about it. Picked up his son with no hesitation and started to comfort him. "look it's uncle Felix". Without thinking before anybody could stop him he answered. "hey Felix how are you". Demetri hadn't realized that he'd just done, or that he was talking in an different voice that he was using to talk to the baby.

The room froze with widened eyes. No one was meant to know about Louie, and now Demetri's just answered his phone, like he didn't give a dam. "hey Demetri….. Demetri why are you talking weird?".

Demetri eyes widen as the realization hit him, and it hit him hard. 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what did I just do. How could I have been so stupid, I'm holding my son in my arms, the son on one is supposed to be a secret, a secret that I may have just blown. God I'm such a dumbass. I answered without even thinking about it and now my son and my best friend might be in danger if I don't handle this appropriately'. "hold on…" the tracker stopped to clear his throat, trying to get read of him his daddy voice. "one moment". He took his phone away from his ear and looked to the room panicked. He furiously whispered. "what did I do, what did I just do".

"Demetri just keep calm".

"how can I calm down Carlisle, I'm an idiot".

"just keep your voice normal and talk to him like to typically would. Try and keep Louie quiet". Carlisle turned to jasper. "jasper stand next to him, keep Louie from make noise". The honey colured blond nodded and did what he was told. "okay Demetri go on". Carlisle said to Demetri.

"hey sorry friend I'm back",

"Demetri is everything okay. because this morning when we spoke it sounded like something had happen?. So I thought I'd cheek in again and see how you were ".

"ha no, no everything fine Leah just fell off the bed, that's all".

"fell off the bed". Felix sounded like he didn't believe him.

"yeah that's all".

"Demetri". Felix said he name slowly. "has something happened?".

Louie made a noise

"Demetri what was that?".

"I..I.. I didn't hear anything". 'shit I'm losing it'.

"that squeaking noise".

'think' "you know what it could been. Bad reception". 'come on, Felix take it'.

Of course Felix didn't believe his friend but he decided not to push the matter any further. 'why would he be lying to me'. He thought. He wasn't hurt by it, they'd been friends for so long that he knew if Demetri was not telling him something that he would have a good reason for it. "yeah bad reception that's probably what it was…. So this morning in the bathroom".

Demetri smirked that his friends change of subject. "yeah the bathroom".

"so are we gonna talk about what happened between us".

Everyone stared at Demetri with confutation, except for Sue how didn't have their hearing. "umm what's there to talk about, we were both there, we know what happened".

"do we both know what happened?, because I don't know of any girl who would be willing to do that in front of a guy she's never meet before..".

"what did you do to my sister?!" Seth loudly said. earning a hard elbow from Jacob. Trying to tell him to shut up. But unfortunately for them Felix did hear the young wolf. "Demetri who was that?.

"of that's just Leah brother".

"she has a brother, interesting now that's one more thing I now know about the mysterious Leah".

"yeah he's really annoying, you know talking when he's not supposed to". Demetri glared at Seth.

Seth gave him the finger.

"so where is the lovely Leah at the moment?".

"she's asleep, she was really tried so".

"oh yeah I bet she's tried". Demetri could hear the smirk in Felix's voice, implying she was tired because of something else.

Seth made a Ew sound not wanting to listening to this any longer.

Felix stopped for a moment.

"Felix you still here?". Demetri asked.

"yeah I think Heidi's looking for me, I can hear her yelling my name".

"is she being unbearable.." Felix cut him off

"yes, yes she has and I blame you. if you hadn't gone and mated with someone else I wouldn't be dealing with a jaded ex, who I have to keep running away from because she won't leave me alone".

"in my defense I didn't realize that she would react this way. She never cared before".

"well she does now, so if you'll excuse me I gotta go hide before she fines me".

Demetri started to laugh. "well good luck with that friend, good bye".

"Demetri I'm gonna kill you, when I see you next, GOOD BYE". He was gonna hang up then remember what he was gonna ask him. "oh and at some point did you tell master Aro that he looked like the joker?. Because he's really touchy about that".

'when would I of done that'. He thought. "no not that I can remember".

"okay because someone did, so now everybody stepping around egg shells… anyway I'll talk to you later". He then hung up.

"okay well that want well, he didn't catch on so that's something". He said forcing a grin.

"that Demetri that's great it's my turn to hold him now". Seth stuck his arms out ready to make Louie from the tracker. "fine you can hold him now, but drop him and your dead". Demetri throw his phone down on the sofa then walked over to Seth. He handed Louie to Seth "remember what I said you drop him…."

"yeah, yeah I'm dead. by the way I've held lodes of baby's before, I know what I'm doing". He held Louie up to him. "hi Louie, hello I gonna teach do many things, and I'll almost have tick tacks on me. Orange to, the good stuff". Louie started to squeaked and squill while he with his tiny mouth cheekily smile at his uncle. "yeah that's nephew, orange".

"he has the softest hair". Sue was rubbing her fingers through Louie's patch of hair. "like duck feathers. Don't you". Louie scream happily. Everybody in the room cringed a little.

"oh my god that's high pitched". Jacob said trying pop his ear with one of his fingers.

"he's got himself a set of lungs on him". Jasper said smirking.

"okay it's my turn". Said Jacob.

Seth turned to him surprised that Jacob would want to hold the baby. Not for any bad reason, just because Seth figured that baby's weren't really his thing. "really you want to hold him?".

"yes I want to hold him so give him to me".

"but I'm not done yet".

"well when are you gonna be done". He said dryly

"never".

"both of you shut because I'm holding him first". Rosalia came over to grabbed him. "come on pass him to me".

"I don't want to".

"Seth". Sue said to her son.

"fine, you can hold him". Seth passed Louie to Rosalia.

"hello baby I'm auntie Rosalia". She angled him so that he was facing the others. "and that's uncle Emmet". Alice ran up to them pulling Jasper along with her. "and were auntie Alice and uncle Jasper, and we all think you're the cutest little thing on the planet". Alice started to tickle him belly, which made him laugh again.

"I'm gonna go check on Leah". Demetri walked back into the hospital room but before he did he turned back to all of them. "oh and no one's mentions the phone call to Leah". Then he walk into the room. He want over and sat down next to Leah who was still fast asleep. "hello bel lupo I know that your sleeping but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. and you make me so happy, you did such a great job on our son, he's perfect. And I think he's perfect because I have a felling he's gonna be just like you….. and your perfect". He kissed her hand then laid his head down next to hers.

* * *

**later**

**Leah**

Leah started to stir, she felt something in her side. 'what is that'. She looked down to see Demetri. 'ohh that's cute, I wonder how long he's been this way for. it's still so weird watching him sleep knowing he's not meant to'. She sat up a little while trying not to wake him. 'it's still raining outside, that's properly how I was able to sleep so easily. I've always been able to sleep better when it was raining, I think they call a person like me a pluviophile. It means someone who is a lover of rain and is able to find joy and peace in it. I feel like that describes me to a tee. The two greatest moments in my life took place while it was raining. When Demetri my imprint my love came back for me… and when my son was born". Leah softly brushed her fingers over the side of his face. 'I wonder what he's gonna be like, I wonder if he'll look like his father when he's older. He already does Louie has his brown hair and his beautiful high cheek bones. I wonder if he'll have his father's smile or his sense of humor'. She looked back out the window. 'or his caring side'.

* * *

**Flashback**

Leah was lying in to be staring up at the ceiling waiting for Demetri to wake up. She didn't have anywhere to go, she just missed talking to the tracker. He was still asleep from the night before with his head on her baby bump.

She didn't know when Demetri had ended down by her stomach, she didn't feel him go move down there. Lately because of her pregnancy every little thing would wake her up. Surprisingly Demetri presents in her bed wasn't the problem, the man slept like the dead, literally. He would be so still, he didn't toss or turn which was good for her, it meant that he wouldn't roll on top of her while she was sleepy. She was afraid he might when they started to sleep in the same bed because of how hard and cold he was. She wasn't as afraid herself more for their unborn child, she didn't want anything pressing on her bump. But she turned out to be wrong because she fall asleep and wake up to see him in the exact same place ad the night before, he hadn't moved an mussel. But it would be other things to wake her up, like when she'd hear talking coming from another room and the sound would makes its way down the hall and in the bedroom. Or like when birds would sing bright and early in the mornings even before the sun had come up, when she didn't want to get up. Funnily enough the storms they had wouldn't wake her though, she slept through those easily. So when she notice that Demetri had move during the night she was taken aback it, that he'd been able to without her waking up.

Just as she was thinking that, he started to stir.

"Leah". He said not opening his eyes.

"yes Demetri".

"I could do this for ever".

"do what, sleep?".

"listening to his heart beat while laying here with you".

"Ohhh Demetri that's so sweet".

"I could stay this way and listen to it forever. So much so that I think I'm gonna be a little sad when he's born…. It would mean I wouldn't be able to fall asleep to it any longer".

"there is a bright side". She grin and at him. He finally opened his eyes and moved from his position from her baby bump up to be face to face with her. "and what's that?".

"we'd be able to put him right here, in between us".

"aren't you afraid I might squash him?".

She remember what she had just thought about before he had woken up. She took a moment to answer. "no, no I do not". She softly kissed his lips.

* * *

**Flashback over**

Leah looked down as he started to stir. He opened his eyes and realized that she was wake. "Leah". He said sitting up. "How did you sleep".

"soundly".

Demetri looked at her like he was absolutely in love. "la mia amica del cuore he is unthinkable amazing …. He's our perfect little boy".

"he is".

"yes la mia goccia di pioggia alla vaniglia, he has all the best parts of you". he moved some hair out of her face that had fallen over it. "he even smell like you to".

"I want to sit up a bit more". Demetri grabbed and helped her. "Leah do you need anything a drink or another blanket".

"no.. actually yes I do need something else".

"name it goccia di pioggia".

"my baby".

* * *

**Outside that room**

After everybody who wanted to hold him got a hold of him they were all now just sitting around talking. Sue was now holding her grandbaby over by the window with Esme on one side of her and Carlisle on the other. Sue was lightly bouncing Louie up and down while they three of them were talking and looking out the big windows watching the rain. They all turned when they heard Demetri open the door.

He smile and lent against the door frame watching him son in his grandmothers arms. "she's awake". He grin and Seth shot up. "how is she?". "she's fine, just a little sore".

"he turned to head to sue who was smiling at him. "she'd like to meet her son".

Sue looked down at the baby as she walked over to Demetri. "your gonna see your mommy again , she was the one how was very. Very happy to see you". Seth followed her. Demetri stepped back into the room with Sue and Seth behind him, they all walked all to Leah. The moment she was him she thought she was gonna cry. She shuck her arms out and sue placed Louie into them.

"Louie I love you so much, ohh you do look just like your daddy don't you".

"no Bellissima he's all you". he kissed her temple.

"Leah honey you woke up just in time, he's hungry". Sue said.

"what do we do?. Do we get him a bottle?". Seth asked.

"Seth don't be ridiculous…". Leah started but was cut off.

"Bellissima I agree with your bother, what If Louie bites your…. What if he…". Demetri didn't know how to end that sentence. The truth was he didn't even want to think about what he was thinking about.

"what, bite off my nipple".

Seth and Demetri both had the same reaction. They both pulled faces and made gross uncomfortable noises.

"what is going on in that room". Emmet yelled.

"Leah please, there's a child in the room".

"Seth clam down, don't be such a baby. And Demetri don't be such a girl and just say the word nipple".

"but I don't…. Leah our son is hungry".

"mum can you take Louie while I take my shirt off".

"sure honey". Sue took Louie.

Leah stated to take off her top. "you know what.." Seth said. "I'm just gonna wait outside again". He left.

"it's hurts to stretch". She said.

"I'll help you". Demetri reach over her and helped her take off her shirt. She didn't care that Demetri and her mother would see her topless, the baby would be covering most of her.

Sue passed Louie to his father, who then passed him to his mother. She got him comfortable then he without couching him he latched on to her. "Ohhh wow he's really is hungry". She said surprised at how easy it was for him to latch. She'd heard that sometimes baby's wouldn't feed right away and would need help from the doctor. But he did it effortlessly, on his own. "wow this feels so weird".

"our little peperoncino is hungry. I haven't seen someone feed like that since I dared Felix that he couldn't go a mouth without feeding….. well I was wrong…the massacre that followed…".

"honey not while our son is feeding okay".

"okay".

"how does it fell sweetie". Her mother asked.

"it kind of tickles… oh wow I don't know if I'm ever goanna get used to this".

"honey you will". Sue ran her finger through her daughters hair.

"it's like he can't get enough". Demetri laughed.

"how do I know when I have to switch sides?". Leah asked her mother. From here she was mainly asking her questions. Until Louie got fall and feel asleep again.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Carlisle and Demetri were moving Leah back into the bedroom. Carlisle told her that it would be better if she stayed in the hospital room. But she had reassured him that she was fine and that she was already healing, which she was. So after about thirty minutes of trying to convince him he eventually gave in and let her move back. While this was happening Nessie was holding Louie again.

Nessie was smiling down at the baby boy when she suddenly frowned. She scrunched up her nose and pressed her lips tighter tightly. "here Seth you can hold him now". She passed Louie to his uncle and hopped off the sofa and want over to Jacob.

"hello little nephew….". and then it hit him. " someone take him, take him please, anyone". He held Louie out in front of him. "what it Seth". Sue asked her son with a confused expression on her face. Trying to figure why the boy who's been nagging everybody to hurry holding Louie so he could get him back suddenly didn't want to be near him anymore. "just take him please". Demetri come back into the living room. "okay so I've got Leah all comfortable and she want Louie back". Seth jumped at the chance. "that's great take him".

"why are so eager to give him back?. All you've done all day was bitch about how much you wanted to hold him". And it hit Demetri. "oh I see… well good luck with that Seth. Bring him in when you're done". He turned and walked away.

"Demetri come back…..please". he said in an whiny voice. "mum..". he held Louie out to her. "can you change him?. He isn't wearing a nappy, he's only in a blanket and sooner than later it's gonna start sinking through". He voice was urgent almost like he was the one who didn't to go to the bathroom.

Sue understood and took the baby from him. "do we have any, I know that I have some back at home, but he needs to be cleaned now".

"we still have some from when Nessie was born. I'll go grabbed them". Esme walked into one of the other room and was back into four seconds.

"thanks Esme, is there a place where I could change him?".

"yeah Sue come right this way". Sue followed Esme while Seth ran in to the bathroom to scrub his hand. Instead of using one of the other bathroom he used the one in the bedroom Leah and Demetri staying in. "Seth what are you doing in here?". asked Leah.

"can't talk gotta scrub, Demetri I hate you". he ran in the bathroom without even glancing at the two of them.

Leah turned to her imprint. "what did you do".

"nothing".

"Demetri".

"I left him to change our son".

"what, why?'.

"I didn't want to it seemed gross".

Before Leah could yell at her imprint for being an idiot her mother walked in holding Louie. "I think he wants his mummy and daddy". She placed the baby in Leah's arms.

"hi buddy". Demetri started to tickle his feet. "I think he's tired, he looks it".

"yeah he is… well I'll leave the three of you along so you can all get some sleep".

"night mum".

"wait..". Demetri said. "should we put him in something like an cradle or something?".

"Demetri it's okay. he'll just sleep in-between you too".

"is that safe". What if I roll on him. Or fling him off the bed… I don't want to kill my son".

"Demetri really, really believe me. You sleep like you've been frozen for seventy years…. You won't hurt him… I trust you".

"I'm just not sure if I trust myself all to much". He settled in to the bed next to her and she propped Louie up in between them.

"night you to… good night grandson". She switched the light off and left them there.

"Demetri". Leah whispered

"yes".

"…. We'll be fine….. I love you".

"I love you to".

Just as they were falling to sleep the bathroom door opened and they heard and thumping sound, that was followed by Seth saying. "HA fucker…. Why are the light off…. You guys forgot I was in here didn't you?".


	24. Chapter 24

**i don't own twilight. **

**hey I'm back please leave comments and listen to the songs. **

**and please cheek out my new story if you haven't and let me know what you all think of it. **

**enjoy :).**

**also please note that i do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something that i cannot control but i am self conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. i can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that i have wrote but couldn't even understand what i was trying to say.**

**but i am working on it. **

* * *

**Angler chapter 24 cherry, cherry by Neil diamond.**

* * *

**The morning after**

Demetri woke up to an cooing sound, he couldn't figure what it was, he looked over to Leah who was still sound asleep. He squinted at her trying to decipher if that sound was coming from her or not until he look down and realized what it was.

His son had woken up and was looking around the room making little noises. "good morning Louie, it's so good to see you today". Louie at the sound of his father's voice panned his eyes up to look at him. He gave him a big cheeky toothless grin. "are you happy to see daddy". He made a squeaking noise. Demetri sat up against the headboard and carefully pick him up and cradled him in his arms.

"I have to say son, I'm surprised that your so awake this morning. I figured that because of all the times you woke mummy and me up last night that you would be exhausted…. Much like daddy is now". Louie laughed again. "yeah I'm right aren't I…. you spent last night crying because you hate me don't you?". Louie laughed a louder that time. He didn't know what his father was saying but that didn't stop him from finding him amusing. "I knew it".

Leah awoke at the sound of her baby laughing. "he only laughs when you hold him". She sound groggy because of the lack of sleep.

"well I'm amazing". Demetri smirked.

"yeah you are". She kissed Demetri forehead, then Louie's.

"no, no" he suddenly said.

"what, what is it?".

"he needs to be changed".

"oh that's it".

"yeah…. Well I guess I better go fines Seth". Demetri started to get out of the bed when Leah smacked him on the arms.

"oh no you don't, you get back here".

"I don't want to".

"yes I know you don't want to, but you are". She started to get up.

"no piovoso don't get up you haven't healed yet".

"Demetri I'm a shifter, I'm practically already healed".

"yes practically, as in not yet".

"I can still sit up at least". She sat up. "see I'm fine…. I'm just a little sore. my body's still just trying to bounce back from being pregnant, I should be back to normal within the day".

"fine… well just humour me and stay in bed and just tell me what to do". He pledged.

"Demetri…"

"think of it this way, you wouldn't have to change him".

Leah considered it for a moment. 'well I guess I won't want to deal with poo this early in the morning. And he does need to lean'. "okay fine you own. Come around here and put him on the floor so that I can show you what to do".

Demetri did as he was told and complained through the whole thing. "oh my god, Demetri… shut up"

"but it's so gross".

"I don't care" she snapped, "just do what I tell you".

He finished and held Louie up to get a good look at his work. "it won't fall off will it?. because I don't want to put it back on".

"Demetri putting the nappy on him was the easiest part of what I just taught you".

Seth came into the room without knocking, "morning all, I just came in to see if you were all awake yet and when I say all I mean Louie". He had a big grin.

"Yes Seth you can take him. He's just been changed".

He pointed at Demetri and laughed as he took the baby him from him. "ha-ha sucked in". he then walked back out the room.

"oh no… it's on my hands". He was in the bathroom within two seconds.

* * *

**Outside bedroom**

Leah made her way out of the bedroom while Demetri was furiously washing his hands. Even though she said she wouldn't walk anywhere she though screw him and got out of bed. She made her way into the family room and sat down next to Seth on the couch.

"mum brought over some clothes for him, so he wouldn't have to be naked until you brought him home".

"where is she anyway?".

"she went over to the shops to pick up some food and a couple more things for the baby. Then she said she was gonna finish setting up the Louie's room".

"okay".

"what are you doing out of bed"". The tracker asked storming into the family room.

"not lying down….. I'm not going back into the room or the hospital room and believe me you can't make me". She glared at him standing her ground.

Demetri wasn't intimidated in the lest. He knew that he couldn't easily make her get back into the bedroom… but fortunately for her he was too tired to fight her with this. So he just lazily walked over and then and plunked himself down next to them. "I'm too tired to care anyway".

* * *

**Later**

They after a while had gotten bored and decided to turn on the T.V. Leah and Demetri couldn't watch him forever but a bit later he started to get fussy. They were able to get him to fall asleep, 'but for how long'. The both of them thought. Seth was over the moon about the fact the that Louie had fallen asleep in his arms and not anyone else's.

The theme song to peaky blinders play as they all sat there. "should we really be watching this, with the baby?". Seth asked.

"Na, it's not gonna affect him, he's too small to know what's going on".

"and it's also just a really great show". Demetri added after his mate.

Sue came into the family room, having come back to her house. She had brought some of the baby clothes with her so that Louie wouldn't get cold. she wasn't sure how much she should bring with her because she knew that Leah would be home soon so but also she didn't want them to run out. So she just grabbed a hand fall and figure that if they needed more she's just pick some more up.

She popped the clothes down onto a chair and want over to her grandbaby. She clapped excitedly. "it's my turn"

Seth carefully hand her Louie hoping he wouldn't wake him. She sat down next to them then noticed what they were watching. "really, this, for the baby". She said judgmentally.

"he doesn't know what's going on".

"it's a good show".

They both repeated not turning away from the T. V.

* * *

**Later**

Louie had woken up a little while after Seth gave him to his mother. At the moment Louie was her he happily squealed at her. "I know honey, I'm back".

"he loves you. he never squeals like that for me". Seth huffed.

Alice bounced into the living room happily with Roselia trailing along behind her. "how is he this morning…. Hi Louie". Alice waved at him while walking past.

"yeah he's doing good Alice. He got a little fussy earlier but he all smiles and giggles now". Leah said looking around Seth to see her child. "aren't you". he squealed again. Leah want back to watching peaky blinders with Demetri while Alice and Rosalia played with the baby.

"how do you feel piovoso ?". Demetri glanced at her then back to the show.

"better than I did this morning". She turned to him. "I really think that I'm gonna fine to head home tonight".

"really piovoso, are you sure?.". Demetri sat up more and angled himself so he was completely facing her. "I don't won't you too far away from Carlisle if you not absolutely heal".

"no really I feel like I'm getting better by the minute". She moved closer to him. "plus I think it's best if we get him as settled as we could when we get home. So when we do we could get him on to a sleep schedule. It would be easier, for us also".

he didn't want to leave the Cullen's, Leah's safety was more important to him then weather or not their son would wake them up every forty minutes every night. He'd much rather be the one to get up a hundred times a night and let her sleep, then feeling worried every moment of the day wondering if something was gonna happen to her. He looked around everyone on the couch to see look at Louie, then looked back to Leah, who was looking at him like she inspected him to fight her on this. "so just to make things clearer for me in the future, I don't win anything do I… ever".

"no….. maybe".

"I will take maybe". She Grinned and kissed him. "are you absolutely sure that your body is healing? Piovoso. Because I'm only letting this happen because I trust you okay".

"I am". She kissed him again.

"hey can you to stop making out over there". Seth said annoyed. " there's a baby in the room….. I also just think it's really gross".

Leah laughed and tucked herself into Demetri. Everything went on as before, the show continued to play and Alice and Roselia still continued to play with Louie.

It was a comfortable morning.

* * *

**Later that day**

it turned out that Leah healed even faster then everybody was expecting, and was ready to get going as soon as she could. it was getting colder outside and she nor Demetri didn't want Louie out of the house for too long.

"Leah please come back if you feel even the smallest discomfort". Carlisle tried to reason with Leah to stay. But Leah being Leah, she wasn't gonna argue. She insisted that that she was fine and even let Carlisle cheek her out before she felt, just to give him a little peace of mind. Which work, he agreed that she was healed enough to go home, and even figured that sue would be there to help them out if they needed anything, she was a nurse after all. She knew how to look after them, she had raised to kids already, so it wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing.

"oh believe it Carlisle… she will". Demetri said giving Leah side eye.

Sue was busy strapping Louie into his car sit while Seth was saying good bye to the others. Carlisle took Leah aside. "Leah I want you to know that I truly mean what I said. anything at all… I'll help you".

Leah was truly grateful for the doctor. He really was the closest thing to a father figure since her own father had passed. Of course she would never tell him that though. Yeah she had affection for the doctor, and she did think of him as someone she'd trust. But she was still Leah Clearwater. "thank you Dr C that actually means a lot to me". He smile and nodded but just as he was gonna walk away she grabbed his arm. "know I really mean it… thank you". and she without warning she hugged him. He froze for a moment not expecting her to do that but then smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and gave him a tight smile. Though she didn't regret it, hugging did still kind of make her uncomfortable. Then her mother called out to her. "Leah honey your sons getting fussy, I think it's time for him to go". Leah and Demetri both said their good buys to both Carlisle and Esme. Leah didn't know that Demetri had taken both Carlisle and Esme aside and thanked them for all they've done for Leah, and for himself. he also thanked them for all the things they had done for him, he knew that it wouldn't of been easy having a volturi in their home after what had happened. But they still took him in and help him out of no obligation…. And for that he would always be thankful.

"now Demetri I do still need you to come back so I can keep looking into what's been happening. It all would have to do with the imprint but it's best we get something back to Aro, so Aro doesn't come back here".

"yes Carlisle I agree with you completely".

"also I think it will give us a lot of new insight on the way the supernatural works. Your situation really is one of a kind".

"when would you need me back". 'I do want to know what's been happening to me. But not one part of me wants to leave Leah and Louie along for too long. What if I'm with them and Sam and his pack of chow chow's realize that. I know he's take the opportunity to go over there and bang down the door, and I don't care if all he wants to do is talk. I need to be there to protect them'.

"whenever you're ready, I understand if you want to get settled in first at your now home. Besides… I'm not going anywhere".

"neither am I". Esme said with a smile. Demetri nodded at them and shook both their hands.

"please bring him back soon". Rosalia asked Leah. They were both playing with his teeny feet while standing in the open doors of the car. "I will". She looked at her boy. "Louie this was your first home". He squeaked. "I know but you got to say bye, bye. Okay say, bye, bye".

"I'm gonna miss these tiny feet". The blond said stepping out of the way so Seth could get in. it had been decided that Seth and Demetri would sit in the back with Louie, while Leah and Sue sat in the front. Seth wanted to sit in the back with Louie so he could spaned more time with him, which Leah was fine with.

"once again thank you Dr and miss Cullen for everything you've done".

"it was our pleasure Sue".

"good bye".

They all said good bye and drove off.

* * *

**At the house**

Sue pulled up to her house. "do you see anybody". She asked.

"no sue, everybody's at either at the beach, at your nieces home or at in the woods".

Sue turned around to look at him in confusion. 'how could he of known that'. She thought. "how do you know that?".

Leah noticed her mother's confusion and decided to step in, but she didn't need to because Demetri beat her to it. "some vampires have gifts as you know, like hoe Edward can read minds and how jasper can calm others down. My gift is finding people".

"finding people?".

"yes I'm what they call a tracker. I can find anyone, no matter who, no matter where. I know where every person I've ever meet is right now and I can see it whenever I close my eyes".

"that's….. incredible… it truly is".

"thank you sue". Demetri's mother in law was truly amazed by him. Knowing that he could find anyone he wanted he wanted at any time, made her feel a hell of a lot better. Knowing that he always would know where her daughter and grandbaby were. In a way it reassured her that he was capable of taking care of the ones she loved most. And it made her trust him a hell of a lot more, she now knew that he was the best thing for them.

"mum how do I get Louie out of this thing". Seth asked having a hard time unbuckling the baby sit.

"I'll do it if you want to go open up the door for everybody".

Okay mum". He jumped out and walked up the front porch. He almost slipped. The porch like those few weeks ago. Had a thin layer of ice on it. "hey guys the porch is kinda Icy so be careful okay". he called over his shoulder.

Demetri jump out and was over by Leah side in seconds, he opened the door for her and helped her out. "Demetri I can still get out of a car on my own".

"I don't care amora". He smirked.

She to smirked and lightly hit him. "hey mum I can take him, you don't have to".

"honey no it's fine I've got him, you just go inside and get warm".

"go piovoso, I'll stay".

"I'll wait at the porch". Leah said as she walked off.

Demetri stepped closer to sue, "so that's the closest where gonna get to her doing something she been told to so, yes".

Sue laughed. "yep, that's the closest". They walked up to the house to see Leah trying to get up the steps. "Seth was right, it is kinda slippery up here".

"I got you vaniglia". Demetri in an instant was right up beside her. He picked her up bridal style and was by the front door in an blink.

"Demetri". She squeaked.

'well now I know where our sons gets it from'. He thought.

"you didn't have to do that". She laughed.

He didn't say anything. He was back over by her mother, he took the baby from her and passed him over to Leah then was back by sue. He then much to the surprise of Sue, he too picked her up bridal style, but this time when to he want over the ice, he instead of stopping at the door flow into the house and shut the door behind him. Sue like her daughter squeaked. "ohh wow very strong". She said as he put her down. "Demetri don't you want to grab your bags from out of the car". She asked.

"I'll do that soon, I just want to make sure Louie gets all settled". within second he was over by Leah and the baby. Leah had walked over to the kitchen counter and popped Louie down on to the table, he was in his little baby carrier.

He was making cooing noises again.

"is he hungry?. Does he need to be changed?". He asked.

"no I think he's fine for now, why don't you go get you stuff from the car and I'll go up to my room and change. Then we'll put Louie down for his nap".

"okay". he kissed her head and was back nine seconds later. "Demetri will you stop being so fast all the time, I'm not as used to it as you may think".

"shall I run at a human pace". He said dryly.

"well since you're here you may as well come up with me".

"or he could stay down here with me and I can show him around the kitchen". Seth said coming down the stairs.

"Seth he's already seen….".

"come on Demetri I'll show you the living room". Seth picked up Louie and started to walk away. "Leah it's fine". Demetri said walking after Seth.

Leah ran up to her room to change. She went through her draws to find something to put on then she stopped. 'I know what I'm gonna put on'. She went over to her bag and want through it, trying to find what see was looking for. 'ha here you are'. She held it up to her and smiled remember that last time she'd worn it. She was holding up the green flowy dress that she had worn the night she had meet Demetri, the dress she was wearing when she had conceived Louie. 'I could never forget that I was wearing this when my life changed for the better. How could I, the two best memories of my life happen with you there". She smile and through it on.

* * *

**Down stairs**

"Was this him". Demetri asked Seth looking at a photo of the late harry Clearwater.

"yeah, that's dad". Seth and Demetri walking around the family room looking at all the photos on the mantle. Demetri was seeing all of these for the first time, while Seth was showing all of them to Louie while telling to one day old how the people in the photos were like he could understand. He was holding him up on an angle so that Louie could see who Seth was pointing too. "the best man who ever lived".

"I'm sorry for your loss". Demetri wasn't really sure of what to say to Seth. He didn't want to be rude because it wasn't in his nature, but he didn't know if they were close enough for them not to be awkward alone together.

"thank you". Seth didn't look at him, he was still busy showing all the family photos to his nephew. He wouldn't admit it but he thought that it was kinds noble that the man who was on the other side of the field who got his sister pregnant, then left her, would say he was sorry for the loss of his father. But of course he'd never tell him that, Demetri still did leave his sister, so.

"Seth dinner". Sue called out from the kitchen. "here I'll take him". Demetri gestured to the baby. Seth really didn't want to stop holding him, he liked being around his nephew, he didn't want to let him go. But he was hungry. "fine". He grumbled as he handed Louie back to the tracked then walked into the kitchen. Demetri stayed in the living room for a moment looking at the photo of harry clearwater. He didn't notice sue come into the room and lean against the door way.

"I think he would of like you". she said.

He turned to her in surprised. "really…. I gravity drought that".

"no really….. I think after the initial shock wore off he couldn't gotten to a place where he'd be calling you son".

Now Demetri was really, really surprised. "I don't know…..call me son…..honestly".

"yeah… now don't get me wrong I think he would of hated you for a long time but seeing how happy Leah is…". She had to stop for a moment, trying not to get chocked up. "he wouldn't of found a way, to be oaky with it….. and I definitely know that he would of loved his little guy right here". she started to tickle Louie feet, which made him giggle.

"MUM WHERE'S THE PEPPER?". Seth yelled from the other room.

They both turned at the same time and walked into the kitchen, sue grabbed the pepper for Seth and Demetri sat down at the kitchen table. Sue wormed up a bottle for Louie and passed it to Demetri. "now are you sure you don't want me to do it?. Because if you're not sure how to…."

"really Sue, thank you but I thank I can handle this. How hard could it be to feed a baby". He unbuckled Louie from his baby carrier and picked up him up in his arms. Sue took the bottle back from Demetri to tested the mike to make sure it wasn't too hot, then passed it back. He started to feed Louie who happily ate away. Sue made a plant for herself then a plant for Leah who still hadn't come down from her room. But just as Sue put down Leah dinner on the table she came down the steps and strolled into the kitchen. Demetri was too busy feed Louie to realize. Leah came up behind him and gazed over his should to her him her baby have dinner. "he loves eating doesn't he". She laughed.

"it's like he can't get it in his mouth fast enough". Leah came around to sit beside him, and the moment he looked up at her he was starstruck. 'she really is the most beautiful women on the planet. No one would ever be able to match her beauty and grace, la mia futura moglie was perfect'. "you look… you look beautiful la mia goccia di pioggia". 'it's the dress she wore the night I fell in love with her'. She thought.

"thank you". she kissed his forehead

"he's almost finished his bottle. how do I know if he's still hungry?". The tracker asked.

"he'll keep crying". Sue answered.

"anddd he's done, what do I do now?". He asked.

"well now you have to burped him".

"and I do that how?".

"here I'll show you". Sue with an smile walked to Demetri and took Louie from him. "just watch me". She burped him then passed him back to his father.

"that's all…. Well okay. that seemed easy enough". Louie started to whimper as he tried to find his mummy. he wasn't strong enough to lift his own head up yet, and he was not liking it one bit., he wanted to see his mummy. "ohh I think he wants his mummy back". Said sue.

Demetri turned himself around so that Louie could see that Leah was sitting next to him. "Louie see mummy's right here, she hasn't left". Demetri passed him to Leah.

"hello beautiful boy, hello". She kissed his head.

Seth phone rang.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

"I'll take this into the other room". He said getting up from the table and going into the other room.

"Louie's eyes can't stay still for a moment can't they". Demetri tickled his ears.

"nosy little guy isn't he, our son"

"He's seems fascinated by everything doesn't he". The baby then let out a big yarn and stretch his arms out. "tired buddy". Demetri smirked at the baby.

"come on I'll put him to bed". Leah and Demetri started to get up when Seth come back into the room. "okay that was Jacob he says that he talked to the elders and told them that Demetri would be coming tonight, so their gonna come by tomorrow night to make sure that everything will be safe. And that Billy was gonna come by tomorrow as well at some point, to meet Louie".

"the elders wanna make sure it's safe, what does that mean?". Leah sounded angry. 'how dare they, they're the ones who said that it was fine for him to be on the rez in the first place. And now their seconded guessing it… those sons a bitches'.

"it just means that they want to make sure that everything's gonna be fine with Demetri here. they don't mean anything bad by it, they just think that them coming over here will make the other think that it's safer, so that there wouldn't be an upset".

"so if the other see them coming here, it'll make them feel safer. Seeing their elders do it". Leah asked. 'well screw the others I don't give a shit about them'.

"yeah exactly, they just don't want to deal with the others and their drama".

Leah still didn't like the idea of them coming over but could understand why they wanted to. "we'll fine then".

"are they bringing anyone else with them… like say a jerkoff who is obsessed with my mate". Demetri asked, but he said it like he was talking to Louie because he want to scare him.

"no, I asked Jacob that and he said that it was long gonna be them".

"how long will they be here for?". Sue asked.

"I don't know. I drought they'd be here long. It's more of just a cheek in than anything else".

"I think I'm gonna go to bed". Leah was feed up, she'd been home an hour and already she felt they were getting attacked. "Leah it's only seven forty". Seth said looking at his watch on his phone. "well little B needs to go to sleep and I'll just stay in the bedroom for the rest of the night. There's a T.V in there anyway I'll be fine". She quickly got up from her chair. She wanted to get up to her bedroom as soon as she could, she didn't want to be down here any longer. She felt like she was goanna be sick from the thought that other people would be coming to the house just after they had got back. 'they couldn't even let us get settled first could they'. She angrily thought.

"I'll stay in the bedroom with Leah".

"Demetri if you're not tired you don't have to". She said.

"no I want be with you and little B". Holding Louie in one arm she grabbed Demetri's hand with her other.

"wait I want to say goodnight to my grandbaby". Sue took Louie and kissed him. "night, night little grandson I love you". he squeaked happily.

"don't you guys want to show Louie around his new house…. And Demetri's new house I guess". Seth asked.

"we'll do that tomorrow, they live here now so there's not much of a rush". Leah was starting to get tired now too. 'god it's not even nine a clock yet and I already feel like I could pass out. What makes it worse is that I've only been a parent for less than two days. And I'm a shape- shifters I don't even age, god I'm a sad nineteen year old'. She thought.

Sue handed him back and said goodnight, Seth said good night to and let them go up the their room. "so…this is your room". He asked with a smirk.

"yep this it, this is the room I grow up in". she looked at Louie. "and now your gonna grow up in now".

Demetri didn't know how to tell her that he had no idea if they would be living here for that long. 'don't get me wrong, I want to live here with her and our son but we still haven't talk about what's gonna happen when I tell the masters about us. it sickens me to say but our best bet is to tell them about Louie before they find out through someone else… and they will find out. I'm not worried about how I'm going to tell Aro, I'm more worried about what his reaction is gonna be. I know that he wouldn't kill him because the moment he's knows about Louie's existence he'll forget all about Renesmee because Louie would truly be the only one of his kind. and me, a vampire who could turn into a wolf, he's never had one of those either. I don't even know if I can do that again, I kind of hope not because I don't want to. It's to fucked up for a vampire to do that, could I even control it if it were to happen again. And Leah. Let's not forget about the only female wolf in history. Yep Aro would want us without a drought want us, so the one thing I know for sure is that he's not gonna kill us…. then what. That's my concern. Would he try to trap us?, put us in cages and ask to rub our stomachs. Blackmail us into staying with them, I don't know what they would have on us but I'm sure that Aro would find something to use against us. he would say we've committed a crime and that we needed to come with them. we could run if they tried to take up by force but what kind of a life would that be for my family if we did that, I couldn't hurt them like that. In my opinion going back there wouldn't be the worst thing but Leah would never agree, and I wouldn't put Louie in danger. There's no way in hell I'd ever trust Caius or Jane around him'.

"yeah it is piovoso".

Leah put Louie on the bed and she and Demetri get ready for bed. Demetri just slept in a. and Leah just slept in a t-shift and underwear. Like the night before they were goanna slept on either said of little b as he sleep in between them. but tonight Leah had Louie on her chest because she felt like she needed to be close to him. Which gave Demetri enough room to place one of his arms around her as they watch her T.V. "what are we watching tonight?".

"I don't know, I feel like a comedy tonight".

"which one".

"Brooklyn nine-nine, that's funny and I feel like we need funny after the news we just got".

"goccia di pioggia it may not be that bad. They could just stay for a minute, see that I'm not gonna do anything and go".

"they'll want to meet him, you know that right".

Of course Demetri didn't want anyone near his child so soon after being born, but as long as they didn't get bothered by anyone else after that, then he was fine with it.

"it's just for one night for a few minutes it will all be fine". He buried his nose in her hair and smelt her lovey sent.

"…do you really believe that?". she was generally asking him if he thought it was gonna be alright. She knew that if he didn't think it was gonna be okay that he would of told her but she just needed to hear him say it.

"yes, la mia amica del cuore, I wouldn't let them near the house if I didn't".

They all fall asleep together as a little family.

* * *

**The next day**

There was a knocking at the door earlier in the morning.

"what is that terrible sound". Demetri asked Leah sleepily.

"I think someone's at the front door". Leah was pretty much asleep to, she wasn't awake enough either to understand what was happening. She really didn't care who was at the door, Louie once again kept them up most of the night. His crying wasn't loud, he only cried loudly when he would get scared of something Thankfully that didn't happening much. what mainly set him off was loud noises or things falling onto the floor. But last night he cried so much that even Seth came in and offered to try and settle him. But straight after Seth said that Sue walked through the door looking wide awake and took Louie from Leah and had him quiet in no time. She told them that she could get any baby to sleep after raising them two. Apparently either of them liked to sleep when they were baby's so Sue would be up most of the night until She eventually became a prow at it.

"what do we do?". He face was buried in his pillow. "how do we make it stop without getting out of the bed… and how has Louie not woken up from this yet".

"someone will answer it eventually, then there will be peace in the world again".

* * *

**Down stairs**

Sue was already up when the knocking started, she was in her room reading on her bed. Once she head it she hopped up and made her way down the staircase to open it. She was a little worried as to who it could be. She didn't want to deal with Sam if it ended up being him, if it were Emily she'd have to asked her to leave because she knew that even though Lean had imprinted and moved on. After all the things that Sam had done since then had now thrown an even bigger wrench into the mix, and that Leah more than likely wouldn't want her cousin around if she thought that she could be an spy for her husband. And the neighbors, well The neighbors would just like to come and look at the vampire in her home like a tiger in a zoo. And the ones that didn't know about him being a vampire would come do the same thing, having herd that Leah had gotten herself pregnant and that the baby daddy was living with them now. Oh they'd want to come over alright and see what tea they could spill for the next time they'd all have lunch together. 'bitches' Sue thought. She knew that the elders weren't coming until tonight so she really had no eye dear who it couldn't been.

"coming". She called. Getting closer to the front door.

She opened it to find billy and Jacob black standing on her porch smiling looking cold. "Sue". Billy greeted. "Billy, Jacob please come in". she moved to the side letting them in.

"we're sorry for stopping by this either, but we were heading over to the store and thought we'd stop by now and get this out of the way so I wouldn't disturb you again".

"oh believe me billy, you are the last person who could disturb me today". She said with a smirk.

"of right the neighbors, have any of them came over yet?. You know some of them are still wonder how you were able to hide Leah's pregnancy for so long with her showing".

"if only they knew". They laughed as they want to sit at the table. "they're still asleep right now but I can put on some coffee for us while we wait for them to get up".

"that would be lovely".

"Jacob coffee?". Sue asked the Alfa who took a sit next you his father.

"thank you sue". He said.

"so… how are the happy couple?". Billy asked the new grandmother.

"their over the moon about Louie, I've never seen Leah happier".

"ha yes that's right they named him Louie didn't they. Who does he look like more?".

"oh god he's beautiful he looks just like both of them and his eyes, you have to see his eyes".

"yes Jacob was telling me that his eyes are quite different, bright very green aren't they?". Billy asked unsure if he was remembering what his son told him was right.

"yes, bright green with golden rings around his irises". Just as sue stopped talking Demetri came down the stairs in nothing but an open robe and a pair of briefs. He stretched as he walked into the kitchen. "morning all, Mr black". He said with a nod.

"I didn't think vampire could sleep". He said confused.

"this one can". Demetri said taking a sit on the other side of the table.

"where's Leah?". Jacob asked not looking directly at Demetri, who still hadn't tied his robe closed.

"she and little B are still sleeping. I was gonna wake them then decided against it. They won't be out for too much longer. Louie's gonna need to be fed soon anyway".

This is what Billy wanted to asked the tracker about… his feeding. Billy knew that it was probably goanna be awkward but it needed to be done. "Demetri on the subject of feeding….". before he could finish Demetri cut him off.

"you don't have a worry Mr black, I'll be feeding off of blood bags so no humans anywhere will have to die".

"and when you run out of blood bag's what then, will you drink from animals?".

"I don't know, maybe". Demetri was dreading being asked that question, It was last one he wanted to answer. 'I really, really, really don't want to drink from animals, I've done that before when I was out on a mission in a small town in Australia and couldn't afford to bring any attention to myself, so I feed from the blood of a dingo. It wasn't the worst thing I'd ever lasted but I still wouldn't want to do that again'. "I'll think of something okay".

Billy wanted to keep pressing him about it because if it involved the lives of others then it was important to know were Demetri stood with it all. But Billy also considered the fact that he was talking to a vampire, who he didn't know the last time he had feed, and it was also just really either in the morning and he didn't look like he was awake enough yet and billy didn't know if he was a morning person or not. He figured it be best if he didn't annoy him.

Leah come down the stairs holding the baby. "piovoso let me help you". Demetri was next to her in seconds. He took Louie from her she was would only have to concentrate on the stairs. "morning Billy". She said as Demetri handed Louie back to her. "morning Leah motherhood suites you". he smiled.

"thank you…. mum were abouts did you up the baby bottles".

"there in the top shelf honey". She replied.

"thanks mum. Demetri can you take Louie again".

"sure il mia amora". He took him back. "Hi Louie, I'm back and I missed you".

"it's been thirteen seconds". A tired looking Seth said coming down the staircase.

"well I don't like when he's away from me….. that reminds me. Leah has he been changed?". 'please, please, please I don't want to do it again'. he thought.

"yes so you don't have to freak out, but later you will because I'm not changing him every time".

"you don't I change him to".

"once and I had to tell you want to do, because you were having a panic attack". She laughed as she came over to him with a warm bottle for Louie.

"well of course I'm gonna have an panic attack…. There was poo. Why would anybody want to touch that". Demetri held Louie as Leah feed him.

"there's actually a lot of sick people on the internet who would". Everybody turned to Seth wondering what the hell he was talking about. "what there was an documentary on perves on the internet".

"little brother why were you watching a documentary about that?". Leah asked wary.

"it wasn't about that, it was just about internet predators that's all. And it just happened to have that in it". Seth made a face like it was the grossest thing in the world.

There was a bit of a silence as they all just watch Louie have breakfast. Leah decided to brake it.

"Billy have you heard anything about Sam and if he's planning on coming here?". she didn't want to asked but she wanted to be ready for the screaming match if her ex did decide to stop by.

"as far as I know, no.".

"you don't need to worry about that Leah. Last night Quil, Embry and I ran in to them and firmly told them at unless they've been asked to they've not to come here. so either of you guys have to worry".

"how'd he react to that?". Demetri asked smirking.

"as good as you'd expect, but no he understood alright. He won't be a problem".

"thank you Jake".

"yeah thanks".

Both parents said.

Louie made an noise.

"oh someone's finished their breakfast, haven't they". Lead took the bottle away as Demetri burped him. "good boy…. Leah could you pass me the little cloth so I can wipe his face". Leah through him the cloth. As he cleaned Louie face his son started to get fussy. "it's okay Louie I'm almost done". But Louie kept trying to wiggle away from being cleaned. "see son, all cleaned now…. He did not like that". he said turning to Leah who then took him into her own arms.

"what's wrong baby?, you don't like being clean?". Louie made a squealing noise.

"I guess not". Billy said laughing.

"would you like to hold him Billy?". Leah asked.

"why not". He held out his arms ready to take him. "hello there little fella, you've managed to stir up quite a bit of trouble". Louie opened his eyes to look at whoever was talking to him this time. His voice didn't sound like the others he had herd. "wow he does indeed has some extraordinary eyes on him, doesn't he. Don't you". Louie started chewing on his fist. "well he is a charmer isn't he". Billy thought about how long it had been since he'd held one of these. 'I truly can't remember that last time I held a baby since mind had all grown up. It's funny how all baby's smell the same isn't it. There's no way to describe it. I remember how Jacob was when he was a baby. He couldn't lay still for a moment always trying to move around, wouldn't stay in one place'.

"he really is lovely, congratulations you too". He handed Louie back and for there they all just sat and talked for the morning.

Billy and Jacob eventually had to go, but Jacob said he be back later with Quil and Embry who hadn't meet Louie yet.

* * *

**Later that day**

All day had consisted of Sue at the door telling people to came back another day. And when she wasn't doing that they were all in the living room, watching T.V and playing with Louie. At this moment Demetri and Seth were on the floor with Louie who was laughing up at them. sue had gotten out the old mobile that Leah and Seth had played with a baby's and had set it up for her grandbaby. Sue and Leah were both reading and looking over at the boys every once in awhile. Other than all the unwanted visitors it had been a nice day.

Demetri phone rang again, which yet again set off Louie. "no, Louie don't cry". Demetri said looking at the caller ID on his phone, it flashed Felix. "hey Seth can you look after him while I take his".

"yeah fine go it's freaking him out". Seth said trying to hurry the tracker out of the room. Demetri was in the upstairs bathroom in Leah's room in seconds. He answered. "Felix hey"

"hey Demetri, you sound a lot better than yesterday when I called".

"how so?".

"I don't know you just sound…. Happier I guess".

"….. that's because I am….. Felix friend I am so, so happy. It's like for the first time in my life I feel so whole and complete. And I wish I could tell you, I really do but it's still too soon. And just.. god.. you know I feel like I'm so happy I could cry…. Which is now a possibility… because now I can cry..". Demetri didn't mean to start saying all these thing to Felix It was like he couldn't stop himself. he just kept telling him thing after thing right after the other. He knew that he was probably making Felix a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't care less. Demetri didn't really have any one here that he could talk to about what he was feeling. 'I mean I love my mate but I don't want to keep smothering her with how happy I am all the time. And yeah I know that sounds crazy but sometimes it's just nice to talk to a friend about how you feel especially if it's about your mate or imprint I guess. Felix really was the one person I had how I could talk to… and it killed me that I could tell him all about Leah and about Louie. The nephew he didn't know he had. But Louie and Leah needed to come first, and in a way I was also putting Felix first as well if you think about it. By not telling I'm not putting him in the cross fires, until I'm ready for them to know… so that's something'.

"Demetri I'm gonna have to stop you right there, I think I've figured out what's wrong".

"oh shit, oh no, no, no, he couldn't figure it out, how could he have figured it out, there was no way to'.

"the throwing up, the sleeping, the crying all the secretive behaviour, you don't have to lie anymore…I know".

"you do". Demetri said treading on thin ice,

"it's pretty obvious friend…. Your turning into a women".

There was a really long pause. Demetri couldn't decipher if he was joker or not. Until he heard something on the other rend on the line.

"Felix you bullshitter I can hear you laughing". Very much like the night Demetri throw up all over Jane. The two friends couldn't stop laughing.

"friend I'm happy for you, I really am. I just called up to see if you were doing okay but it seems like I didn't have to. Your fine".

"yes friend I am. Did you get away from Heidi?".

"just. She didn't make it easy".

"no I bet she wouldn't would she".

Demetri could hear Louie from the other room and knew that he better hang up before Felix would hear it and wonder why there was a baby there with him. "well friend I better go, the mate needs me, you know how it is".

"thank god I don't". he laughed. "I'll call tomorrow bye Demetri".

"bye Felix". He hung up.

* * *

**The elders**

The elders had come by around seven. They had just finished dinner when there was a knock at the door. Sue let them in and now they were all sitting in the living room. All the elders were looking at the baby. Jacob, Quil and Embry had all gotten to the house a bit earlier so they the other two pack members could meet their newest pack member.

"well he seems like any other baby to me". Elder one said.

"his diet". Elder two asked.

"my breast mike". Leah was trying to keep her temper in cheek. She knew that they aren't here to hurt them but she still had this strong, strong feeling that she didn't want them to touch him. 'I guess I'm kinda territorial like that'. she thought.

This continue for about half an hour.

"well I think that proved what we had already thought". Elder one stood up followed by the other.

"good night to you all". Elder three said as they all walked out the door.

"okay now that their gone can we see him again?". Quil asked.

They didn't get a good look when they had gotten there because the elders had come a little earlier then they had expected. Either boy had the chance to hold him yet.

Demetri and Leah looked at each other. "okay which one of you would like to hold him first". Leah asked.

"me". Quil said jumping in front of Embry. Seth was holding Louie and handed him to Quil. Leah thought that this would be a good time to take Demetri and Jacob aside. "Jacob, Demetri I gotta talk to you both". Leah got up and waked into the kitchen, followed by the two man. She turned to them. "I think we need to talk about what happened to Demetri, the whole turning into a wolf thing".

"I think as Alfa whenever your ready Demetri we'll train you, help you control it better".

"this is gonna be weird". Demetri was not existed about this at all. "maybe it was just an onetime thing…".

"Demetri you're a vampire who turned into a wolf…. That's not just gonna be a onetime thing. That's a big thing, that's such a big thing I hardly know what the hell I'm meant to handle this. So as Alfa I'm taking it upon myself to keep you safe in this, like I do for the rest of my pack".

"but what if it doesn't happen again?. what if I can't…". Demetri struggled with what word to use. "shift back into a wolf like last time".

"the last time you did it you were angry right, you felt the need to protect what was yours".

"right". He nodded.

"well that's normally how it starts with our kind. beside I have to teach you anyways, as Alfa it's my duty to teach all the newies who to control it. Even if you didn't want to you wouldn't if had a choice. It's too dangerous not to lean".

Demetri and Leah stared at one another, Leah could see that Demetri didn't even want to acknowledge his new shifter said. but she could also tell the her imprint knew that their Alfa was right and that it would be too much of a danger if he just left to along. Demetri and Leah didn't need words to know what they were going do.

"okay I'll do it". His voice a sour.

"just let me know when". Jacob patted his shoulder and walked off into the living room.

"I know this is fucked and I think I could understand you not wanting to. I mean sweet Jesus , I would never want to be a vampire let alone agree to be trained to be one".

"I've never felt more connected to you". Leah laughed at Demetri joke.

"all I'm saying is that I'm proud of you for doing this, and that I love you. thank you for trying". She throw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"anything for you my mate".


	25. Chapter 25

**i don't own twilight.**

**hey all I'm back. i didn't up date last week to space it out a little bit. but I'm back now so i hope you all enjoy. please leave comments and listen to the songs.**

**happy readings:). **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. i can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 25 let's spend the night together by the rolling stones.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Demetri and Leah brought their son home with them. two weeks since the elders had stopped by and two weeks since they had left the Cullen's.

Leah and Demetri had the same routine every morning. Demetri would wake up a few minutes before Leah and Louie did. Once they were up one of them would change him, normally Leah. She suspected that, that's way Demetri would get up the little bit earlier then her. So he wouldn't be in the room when Louie had to be changed, but she couldn't prove that. once that was been they'd both feed Louie together, then once he was fall they'd play with him under his mobile. They both had gone back to the Cullen's a few times so that Carlisle could meet with Demetri and also cheek up on Leah just to make sure she was okay from after giving birth. The Cullen's didn't mind, Rosalia and Alice both loved having the baby around, Roselia especially. Renesmee had seen the baby more than any of them, it wouldn't of been a surprise if she'd seen him more than his parents. Jacob would bring her over so that she could play with him. Louie was Nessie's new favorite person, she'd constantly be asking about him and wanting to know when she could come over to play again. they didn't leave the house much unless it was to go to the Cullen's. though the elders had side it was alright for them to stay on the rez, they still weren't comfortable being out of the house with the other pack about. Leah wanted to go outside for a walked but only stayed back at the house because Demetri said he didn't feel safe with them out there with Louie. Leah though annoyed by this could understand why her imprint felt this way. And then there were the neighbors, Sue or Seth were the only two who would open the door. They didn't want anybody seeing Leah, Demetri and the baby yet. But that didn't stop them from finding excuses for coming over, they'd bring plants of homemade food and drink. They'd just casually stop by for a visit without calling first. they couldn't wait to see the even the shadow of the who Sue now call her son in law. They hadn't even been told his name.

Demetri was trying to avoid Aro because he had no idea what to say to his master. but Aro did talk to Carlisle quite a bit, telling him about Demetri's condition and if it had worsened or not. He had told his old friend that he wasn't absolutely sure what was the problem. Which if you were to think about it wasn't a total lie, because he wasn't sure that was coursing it. He did know it was the imprint, it had to be the imprint but he wasn't able to explain that to Aro just yet, not without getting the okay from Demetri and Leah.

Felix would call every few days. Something time twice a day just because he was bored. He and Demetri could talk for hours, a couple of times Leah had to come into the room Where Demetri would be on the phone and tell him to get off of it, as if he were a high girl talking to her friends. Though Leah did fine it touching that her imprint had a friend like that. someone to call him so often just to see if he was okay, or if he just wanted to talk to somebody because he didn't have anything to do. Leah wouldn't admit it but she was a little jealous of Demetri for having that sort of a friend because she had never that that sort of a friend before in her life. 'I mean yeah I had Emily but even she had her own stuff going on so I couldn't spend all my time with her. It wasn't like I didn't have friends because I did but just looking back on it, I was never really that close with any of them. I had never had that one close friend that you'd always remember. Even if you hadn't seen each other in years, you'd always think of them as one of the best friends you'd ever had. Well no I didn't get that. I used to think I would think of Emily in that way…. But that was over now. But it does give me a sort of peace knowing that at least Demetri got to have that with someone'. Leah thought as she was helping out Jake show Demetri how to control phasing in and out of being a wolf…. It wasn't going well. Demetri had been putting it off for the last two weeks not wanting to deal with it and Jacob was patient with him…. Until he wasn't.

Jacob used his Alfa voice on the tracker which to the surprise of everybody actually worked. They figured that is was because if Demetri and being able of turning into a wolf that Jacob's voice was able to work on his. Which Demetri hated. 'this is the worst, I'm a vampire who's getting ordered around by a shifter… this isn't right'.

it had taken almost four and a half hours but Jacob was finally able to get Demetri to phase. Leah phased right after he did, so that she could help talk him through it.

"and that's how to stand, see not that bad". Leah was trying to encourage her imprint.

"this is really harder than it looks isn't it". Demetri talked more to himself then his Alfa and his mate.

"you'll get used to it eventually, we all did". Jacob told him. "now come on, just one foot in front of the other". Demetri made his way by wobbling around and through the back yard. Leah stood next to him so that he could lean on her for help. "see your getting it and after a while you'll hopefully stop wobbling so much".

"how much longer do I have to do this for?". Demetri asked Jacob. Jacob had fallen back Next to Demetri as well, so now that Demetri was in the middle of the two of them.

"just keep walking until you think you won't fall again, okay. then you can have a brake".

"but…."

"as your Alfa…."

"fine I get it…god".

"wow me using that on a vampire, now that's fun. I guess there really Is a first for everything isn't there". Jacob loved that he could order around Demetri as much as he wanted now. To Jacob it was like getting pat back for all the other vampire that had pissed him off in the past.

"hey you're doing great, you've been taking this better than some of the others boys who had found out they were shape- shifters in the past". Leah said to him, still slightly leaning alongside him.

"I don't know about that piovoso. At least they would have had your legends to go on while a vampire who's lived for as long as I have….". Demetri stopped mid-sentence when they all heard the cry of an baby. Sue come out of the house a minute later. "I think he wants his mummy and his daddy". She said before turning and walking back inside so that they could turn back and put their clothes on again.

"we'll try this again later". Jacob walked off and phased, he grabbed his shorts and put them on before walking into the house.

"Leah how do I do this. How do I go back to normal?".

"just like the way to phased, see watch". She said as she was suddenly a beautiful human again. Demetri phased as well and was now laying on the ground naked next to Leah. "cosa dolce I love looking at you like this".

Leah blushed, they hadn't had sex since Louie was conceived and it was getting harder and harder to not touch each other. It wasn't that Leah was worried that it would hurt, now that she was fully healed from the C-section it would be fine for them to have sex again. but the one problem was the screaming baby they had it their room that was preventing them from their love making. Well that and Seth would more than likely be able to hear them…. which Demetri didn't have a problem with.

They had put Louie in a little bassinet next to the bed, that Sue used to put them to sleep in when they were baby's. they had attempted to get interment once but they both felt to awkward having their baby in there with them. so in the end they couldn't do it, it was too weird. And Leah didn't want to asked Seth or her mother to take Louie for the night because then they would know what Leah and Demetri would be doing in there room…. Which once again Demetri didn't care about. But it was to uncomfortable for Leah to have them knowing that. obviously Leah knew that they knew she wasn't a virgin anymore because of her having Louie, but that didn't mean she wanted them to know that they were having sex…especially in the house. She knew that even though her mother would more than likely be okay with it, know that like Demetri was her daughters imprint, but Leah's mind kept wondering if Sue would think of it as Leah having sex in her childhood bedroom and that, that would make to feel to uncomfortable.

"cone on we need to go see Louie…". Leah got up but Demetri grabbed her hand and tugged her back down next to him. He pulled her close to him and started to kiss up her chest and up to her neck. Leah wanted to go inside before she forgot why she needed to. But Once he got up behind her neck though was when she really started to forget that they had a crying child in the house. "`e stato a lungo… vaniglia". The tracker said in between sweet kisses.

"we have a crying baby inside".

"lots of people have crying baby's inside".

"we'll this is our crying baby and as much as I'd like to we can't just have sex in the back yard". She got up and offered him her hand. Which he grouchily took. They put their clothes back on the stepped back into the house. Sue was in the kitchen over the stove cooking up some soup for lunch. Louie was in his baby seat on the table, in the last two weeks he still hadn't really grown. After Nessie was born she was cruelling by this time, but not Louie. He was still pretty much a new born. They'd asked Carlisle about it and why asked if he had an option as to why he wasn't ageing as fast as Nessie. He told them that he truly didn't know why, but the good doctor had been talking down notes about Louie though, every time they want there. He would talk to the tracker, cheek in with Leah then measure up Louie to see if he was a healthy size, and for a normal baby he was. That's why he didn't know what to tell them because the little hybrid was growing at the rate of an normal baby.

Leah walked over and picked him up. "what's wrong honey, it's okay mummy's here".

"does he need a bottle?. Is he hungry?". Demetri asked leaning over the counter.

"no, I'd feed him once he'd woken up from his nap but after that he started to get fussy. Then when I started to make lunch and stopped paying as much attention to him was when he started to get upset". Sue said.

"is that right you little attention seeker, you. do you like the spotlight just an much as Bella do you".

"Leah" sue warned.

"I'm kidding". Leah looked at her baby and mouthed. "no I'm not". He started to giggle, enjoying being able to see his parents again.

"well I'm gonna go up and have a shower, I've got grass and dirt all over me. Will you be alright with him". He asked.

"will I be all right alone with my son? Let me think…. Yes".

Demetri put his hands up in front of him with a smirk and want up to the bathroom to shower, leaving Leah alone with her mother and the baby. Seth was out patrolling with Quil and Embry and Jacob had left once he said good bye to Sue and Louie.

Leah didn't know how to approach her mother about this but she knew if she ever wanted to have sex again, she knew she'd have to. "hey mum…"

"yeah honey".

"could I asked you to do something for me?".

"yes sweetheart anything". Sue looked up from her cooking to smile at Leah, how looked like she was had been frozen like an ice cube.

'well here we go'. "well you umm be able to umm". Leah looked up at her again. seeing her mother smiling at her like that made it too weird for her to asked if she could talk Louie for tonight while her daughter has sex down the hall. "you know…. never mind". She want to walk away when sue stopped her.

"honey it's alright just asked, I'll do whatever you need".

"err okay…." 'how do I this, someone fricking help me over here'. "do you think that…. you might be able to…..take care of Louie tonight?". She shut her eyes tightly for a long moment not wanting to see her mother's expression. She then opened them.

Sue face was unreadable, the after what seemed a ages her face want back to normal and she settle with a smile. "sure honey I can do that, I know how important it is for couples to have their along time. Louie can stay with me tonight".

Leah felt like she could breathe again. "thanks mum…. Are you sure?'?".

"yes honey. I don't mind really". The sue stopped. "Leah do you have any…."

"any….?"

Sue took a breath. "condoms?".

"ohh condoms". Leah's face want bright red. 'crap I don't'. "no…. well then I guess it doesn't matter tonight then but thanks". She said really fast so that she could get out of the kitchen and away from the awkwardness.

"actually Leah you do".

she froze and turned back to her mother. "what?".

"do you remember those few years ago when you were with Sam. Well I brought you a box of them just in case. I partially want you to be using them at such a young age but I got them anyway. I won't lie to you, every time I saw them unopened I'd feel relieved that my baby wasn't having sex.". sue stopped again and smiled warmly at Leah. "but I guess that isn't the case now is it. There in you second drew, under some of your old t-shirts". She turned back to stirring her soup.

Leah put Louie back down onto the counter and come up behind her mother. She hugged her from behind. "thank you mum".

Sue patted her hand and smiled.

* * *

**Later**

Demetri was getting redressed when Leah come back into the room. "you smell good". Leah smirk as she sat on the bed to watch him get dressed. "speak for yourself". He said as he lent over the bed to kiss her. He moved back to get dressed.

"so."

"so". He raised an eyebrow at her.

"my mum's gonna take Louie tonight". she said casually.

Demetri completely froze. 'is she telling me what I think she's telling me'. "really?. Tonight".

"yes". Her smirk hadn't left her face.

"yay". He cheered as he jokily flopped down on to the bed next to her and started jumping up and down a little making her laugh.

"Demetri stop it". She couldn't stop laughing. "it isn't tonight yet, my love". She kissed him.

"did you tell her no takesies backsies". That made Leah laugh even harder.

"no but I don't think she will".

"I'm excited"

"I'm excited to"

"I get to have sex again".

"yeah you do". She kissed his forehead as she got up from the bed. "come on, Louie wants us. he keeps trying to look around, trying to see you".

"I'm coming". Demetri buttoned up his dress shirt as he followed his mate out the bedroom door.

* * *

**Later that night**

"mummy I'm hungry feed me". Seth said half asleep as he walked through the front door. He'd been patrol all day and was exhausted from it. He flopped down into the couch and buried his face into a pillow. "dinner will be ready soon okay". she rubbed his back then want into the kitchen. Louie started to squeak once he saw his uncle laying on the couch. Seth moved into a sitting position and picked Louie up from under sit mobile. "hi nephew". He said grinning down at the little man grinning up at him.

Jacob then came through the house. "Seth how was patrol today?".

"it was fine. We didn't find anything, we ran into Alice and Jasper while they were hunting though. They asked if Leah and Demetri could come by tomorrow. Carlisle wanted to see how Louie was progressing and they told me that Nessie wanted to play with me him again".

"yeah that's fine". Leah was in between Demetri arms and legs. She saw sitting up against his front as he lent up against the couch behind him. He had his arms around her.

"what time would they like us to be there?". The tracker asked.

"they said any time would be fine".

"okay". they both said in unison as they want back to watching the T.V. tonight it was, hell on wheels. "the swede, I swore I've seen him some where before. I just have this feeling that I've meet him, or I've meet someone who looks a hell of a lot like him. Yeah know". Demetri said.

"no". both siblings said union.

"well then I'll just meet you guys over there tomorrow then. I gotta get back, I just came to see how patrolling want".

"same old same old".

Jacob nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then…. Oh and Demetri tomorrow at some point I'm still showing you how to control the shifting".

"but.."

"as your Al….."

"fine".

Jacob smirked. I'll see you guys tomorrow". He called out to sue. "bye sue I'll see you tomorrow".

"bye Jacob".

Then he was gone.

"dinner ready". Sue called.

"here, pass Louie to me and I'll feed him". Seth gave Demetri his son, while he and Leah want over to have their dinner.

Demetri started quietly talking to the baby. 'we're gonna grow up to be big and strong aren't we. Oh yes we are. Son you better be a wolf to when your older because if not then daddy will be very lonely. Being the only vampire in a pack of shape shifters…. And for a vampire that's pretty embarrassing". Louie stopped feeding to laugh. "what are you laughing at me, are you aren't you your laughing at me. Well my feeling have never been so hurt and I've lived with a psychic little pig person for hundreds of years. Oh and let's not forget her pigeon looking brother. I think it's only me, nobody else thinks that Alec kind of looks like a pigeon. Not even your uncle Felix, look I couldn't tell you why he reminds me of one, The guy just does. I have to say son if your uncle Felix was holding you right now, it would be the most comically looking thing I would of ever seen. Felix an six foot eight vampire, holding a little baby that's smaller then both of my hands combined. It's just an funny image". Demetri really didn't have anything in mind to talk about, he just wanted to take to his son even though he knew he wasn't big enough to talk back or to even understand what he was talking about. But it was till nice, just to sit there with his baby boy in his arms, feeding him and telling him about stuff he knew nothing about. "almost done there little buddy. You drink like a camel don't you, you know Louie don't tell your mother this but do you want to know who you remind me of right now…your uncle Felix. And yes I know I've already brought him up several times already, yes, but you do. He never knew the meaning of portion control either…."

"who doesn't know the meaning of portion control?". Asked Leah coming up behind him.

"ha no one". He said, them he looked at Louie and mouthed. 'no one'.

Leah looked at her son. "is he telling the truth Louie, is he or is daddy keeping something from mummy?".

Louie happily screamed. He loved when his parents would both be standing over him.

"Seth's gone to bed, he was exhausted from today… you know that sooner or later I will be going back on guarding duty as well".

"would I have to?".

"more than likely".

"is your mother sure she's fine with talking Louie tonight?".

"yes. I've made sure…..a lot".

Louie happily scream again but this time a little a little louder. "are you happy Louie, are you happy because daddy's happy to. Guess what daddy and mummy are gonna do tonight…".

"no Louie don't guess". Leah laughed and playfully smacked Demetri on his shoulder.

"what?.. I'm just bonding with my son over the things that make us happy".

"and if you want to remine happy you will give me the baby so I can give him to my mum".

Demetri smirked. He turned to the baby again. "good night Louie, daddy loves you". he kissed his cheek and passed him to Leah. Who walked him into the kitchen, The tracker followed. "na-night honey, mummy and daddy are gonna see you tomorrow". Sue took him. "now are you sure".

"for the last time yes. He'll be fine, I have all the things I need so just go". Sue laughed.

"thanks night mum".

"goodnight sue".

They walked up to their room.

* * *

**Bedroom**

Before they even were in the room Demetri was all over her. "Demetri let me shut the door". Leah laughed as he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He jumped them onto the bed with him on top of her. "Demetri do you want them to see us?". she eventually was able to push him away and shut the door. She turn around to make her way back to the bed but was trapped by her imprint who had pushed her up against it. They were locked in an passionate embrace for a long time before they moved it to the bed. "wait, wait stopped". Demetri asked her.

"what why". Her breath was coming out hard, she had never felt as hot as she did at this moment.

"I want to look at you".

"what?". She didn't understand why all of a suddenly he wanted to take it easy. He looked into her beautiful then pressed his forehead up to hers. "ti voglio cosi tanto". He kissed her passionately again then took off her shift slowly. She unbuttoned his and slid it off of his arms. He lifted her up and ripped her jean shorts off in one pulled, then with warning his pants were to gone. He kissed his way up her body then took the rest of their clothing off leaving them both bare. "Ho bisogno di te". And just as he was about to enter her, she remembered. "no Demetri wait". He growled. "when I stopped us it was Romantic, not to be a tease".

"yes it was". She smirked. "but that's not why I'm stopping us. we need a condom".

"what. A condom".

"yeah there over there in my second draw. Go get one".

He was back in an instant. "how do you put one of these things on?".

"you've never put one on before?".

"no, vampire remember".

"alright okay, I think you just slip it on… but don't brake".

"I won't". after he got it on he looked down at it. "this looks weird. I might be the first vampire in history to do this".

"Demetri".

"yeah piovoso". He looked up at her.

"come here".

He was back on top of her in an second. "focciamo sesso il mio amora".

* * *

**The next morning**

Demetri had woken up with the most blissful feeling. It had felt like he hadn't done that in years, even though it had only been a few months. He missed her being in his arms, he missed being so close to her skin that he could almost taste her. He missed the way her back would arch when he would be on top of her, or the way she'd moan out his name. she was the only one for him, he couldn't even imagine being in an loving embrace with another after Leah. The through of being close to someone in that way made him feel sick. He looked over expecting to see his mate lying next to him, but she wasn't there. He looked over to the other side of the bed only to realize the same thing. He still wasn't fully awake yet, so when he want to get up he didn't feel her at first. He felt something on top of him and when he gazed down to see what it was he smirked. Leah was scrolled out on the bed across him. He couldn't remember every absolute detail the night before because it was all such a big fantastic blur. It had been a blur because they had both been so caught up in each other that once again like the first time it had been just the two of them in their own little world. Demetri sudden movement made Leah stir. She slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times trying to make her eye sight become less blurred. When she did get them fully opened she looked confused. she looked at Demetri legs thinking, 'now why the hell'. Until she turned her head up and was him looking down at her with a smirk.

"good morning Bellissima".

"good morning". She turned her body around to face his, so that she could be lying face to face with him now. She laid her head on his chest. "so… last night". Her smirk hadn't felt her face.

"was incredible".

"was fulfilling". She said fulfilling slowly.

He chuckled.

"I'd never felt so close to anyone in my entire until you came along…. I love you so much". he smelt her hair.

"you know…. I don't hear I crying child just yet".

Demetri smirk knowing what she was getting at. "oh yeah".

"oh yeah….".

Leah just started to kiss him when their door flow open. "hey Leah, Louie's hungry and there's no more breast milk so….AAHH..". Seth yelled realizing what he was seeing. Seth had gotten up earlier then everyone else, last night he had been so tired that once he hit his pillow he was out, dead to the world. Which was a good thing because if he wasn't as tired as he was, and had stayed up a little longer he would of got to hare what was happening in the next room. So once he had woken up before the others, he decided to go down stairs and make himself some toast. On his way to the kitchen he heard a noise coming from his mother's room. He peeked his head in the door to make sure everything was all alright, that's when he saw his little nephew lying next to his mum on the bed. 'why did Louie stay in here with mum last night?", He asked himself. The baby was wide awake and was making little sounds, Seth thought that Louie seemed like he was trying to roll over. he walked around to the other side of the bed and picked him up. "hi Louie you hungry. Come on let's get you some breakfast". He carried little B into the kitchen and popped him in his little seat. He chucked his toast into the toaster and pulled his sister's breast milk out the fridge, so he could heat it up for the baby. As that was happening, he buttered his toast and started eating it while he was talking to Louie. "guess where, where going today Louie… ha. Any guessing?... no. where going to the Cullen's, you like the Cullen's. your gonna play with Nessie today". Louie squeaked. After Seth had eaten, he feed Louie, but once Louie had finished his bottle he wanted more. "no, it's okay Louie I'll just get you another one". He pulled the fridge open only to realize that there wasn't anymore. "drats". 'what am I meant to do now". He looked back at his Nephew, who seemed like he was gonna cry. 'well I guess I'll have to wake Leah up'. "okay Louie just stay right here and I'm going to go get your mummy okay…. so just stay". That's why Seth was now standing in his sister's room, mouth wide open, feeling like he wanted to throw up, looking at his sister in bed with Demetri.

"Seth get out of here". Leah throw a pillow at him.

"and in the same house as your mother…. For shame…. Anyway I came up to tell you that Louie's hungry".

"okay thank you we'll be down in a minute". Leah sounded tired. She noticed that Seth was still standing there looking at them like they were disgusting. "SETH". She said a bit louder.

"for shame". Seth glared at Demetri before walked off back down stairs.

"well he took that well". Demetri said getting up.

Leah got up after him and whipped her arms around his waist from behind him. "we'll continue this later". She kissed his back then grabbed her dressing grown.

* * *

**Down stairs**

Demetri walked into the kitchen and made a B line for his son. "good morning son, did you sleep well". He kissed his head. He noticed that Seth was glaring at him, so he gave him a smirk. "morning Seth, sleep well?'.

"fine". He replied in a grumble. "where's Leah?".

"she's upstairs pumping breast milk for little B". he tickled Louie feet. "where's sue?".

"still sleeping".

"right".

There was an awkward silence between the two. Either of them knew how to talk to each other. They both wanted to leave the room but felt stuck. Seth couldn't take it any longer. "so do you know what time we're meant to be going to the Cullen's?".

"umm I'm not sure I think Leah was just gonna tell me when she wanted to go".

"oh okay".

At the same time they heard somebody make their way down into the kitchen. They both turned to see Sue walking in. "morning boys". She said waving at her grandbaby. "hi grandbaby, did you have fun last night with grandma". She picked him up. "has he had his breakfast yet?".

"kinda… I feed him some milk but I ran out so Leah's….. making more right now".

"okay". she turned towards Demetri. "he slept well last night, didn't cry once". She said proudly.

"were you good for grandma". Demetri asked Louie who was kicking his teeny legs.

"he was a very good boy. weren't you". Louie squeaked again. smiling a toothless smile.

They both chuckle.

"okay I'm here". Leah handed the bottle to Seth so he could worm it up. then she want to see her son. "morning baby". She tickled his tummy.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

Esme and Carlisle had been sitting in his office talking for the better half of three hours. Leah, Demetri and the baby hadn't arrived yet, it was only early in the morning anyway. "I through he would of been crawling by now". said Carlisle clicking things on his computer. "Nessie was almost walking by this point but Louie still hasn't changed. I truly can't figure out why".

Carlisle didn't want to admit it but it was driving him crazy not being able to figure why all of this was happening. 'If I could just give them something as to why this was happening, some sort of answer…. Any sort of answer. What was I meant to tell Aro, after a while he's gonna start to get inpatient and want an answer'. "it just doesn't make any sense".

"I know". Esme put her hand on top of his.

Carlisle rubbed his other hand over his face and signed. "what time are they meant to be here?". he asked.

"Alice and Jasper said that they just told Seth any time. Nessie will be here the whole day so..". Esme smiled warmly.

They sat in a comfortable silence until something hit Esme. "was something meant to be happening today?". She asked looking like she was trying to remember something.

"what do you mean?".

"I don't know, it just feels like something was gonna be happening today, but I just can't remember what it was".

"do you think where forgetting something?".

* * *

**Meanwhile on A plane**

Everybody please remain seated and fasin your seat belts, we will be landing in forks Washington in approximately thirty minutes.

"I'm excited". Benjamin said quietly to his mate Tia. He talked as quietly as he could, he didn't want to alert Amun and Kebi who were only sitting a few seat away, engrossed in a deep conversation. Tia smile and held his hand. "I know Benjamin I'm excited as well".

It had taken several days but Benjamin was finally able to convince Amun to come back to forks for a ,visit. He said that he wanted it to be an surprise visit, Benjamin really did believe that he wouldn't be able to, but the thing that did it was when he said he and Tia would be going without him. In the end Amun was to paranoid that they would want to stay behind and not want to come back to Egypt. He couldn't have that happen, so he agreed to go with them, even if it was just to make sure they came back with him once they were done. Benjamin had told Tia right after he had gotten the call from Carlisle. He didn't need to asked her to keep it to herself, she ready knew that this was important to her mate, and if Amun and Kebi found out why they were really going back…. Well it wouldn't ended good. A part of Benjamin that he didn't want to confess was that another reason he didn't tell Amun was because he was worried that his coven leader may tell the volturi. So if shit did the hit fan they'd be in the clearing.

"another hybrid, another one this is incredible Tia. Half vampire half shape- shifter and the father is Demetri, the brother I've never met".

Tia grinned. "how do you think he'll react when we arrive?".

"I'm hoping not badly. I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. And I certainly don't won't him to feel threatened by our arrival".

"especially now that he has an baby, him feeling threaten is an destined possibility".

"yes Tia, he could think that were there to spy on them. or go to the volturi and tell them. as much as I loved Amun I heard that he and Demetri were very close when he was still in our coven with him. So that would mean he knows Amun well enough to know that he may even think about going to Aro if it meant that the volturi leave us in peace".

"then we convince him not to if it were to come to that. because I think in the end he wouldn't want to bring any more attention down on us. even if Aro heard a rumor of you he would of sent a one his henchman to investigate it…".

"and he already knows about me from when he looked into Edward hand. So Amun is probably praying that Aro doesn't find out anything more about us then he already does… what do you think Amun reaction will be when we get to the Cullen and he realizes what the reason for our visit actually is about".

"not well my love". She ran a hand through his thick black hair.

Benjamin sat there thinking about the storm that will be hitting him once his father does find out why they're there. He didn't want to disappoint their coven leader but he's always kept Benjamin in a box. 'I can never go anywhere, or meet anybody new. The only other person I had met before the Cullen's was Kebi.. and that's it. I do love them all but for the most of my life as a vampire has been spend with the same people. If Tia wasn't with me I would of gone crazy, I would have been able to handle living with them and more than likely would of left. But deep down I did know that Amun were right. If Aro had found out about me he most definitely try to snatch me up, and god only knows if he would of let Tia the love of my life stay with me and had us not be separated. So I want to meet Demetri he is my brother after all, and I have a right to know my brother. I also have the right to meet my sister in law, the shape-shifter. That's still such weird thing to think, my sister in law the shape-shifter. I never once thought I'd think that. and the baby…. The baby, my nephew. So if Amun would like to go back to Egypt he can, because I'm staying and I'm going to meet them. so he'll have to suck it up'.

"I just hope that he doesn't leave right away. I know that he was very hurt when Demetri left but could be an opportunity to rebuild their once strong friendship. but this baby is his grandson. I'd think he'd want to meet him, or at least know that he exist".

"and if that doesn't work we could always appear to his greedy side".

"what do you mean?". Benjamin knew what she went but he try to never think of Amun in that way. He knew that he was power hungry, he didn't just hate the volturi for taking Demetri away from him. He hated them for taking his life away. Amun is one of the oldest vampire to ever walk the earth, he's so old he even predates the volturi. Before their rise to power and made all the laws the humans treated vampire's like gods and goddesses. They worshiped them, Kebi was actually one of Amun servant before he choose her as he mate. But once the volturi came and destroyed it all and killed seventeen member of the coven, only leaving Amun and Kebi alive. Their life of being worshiped was over. So that why he hid Benjamin, Benjamin was one of the most power vampire to ever be created he was Amun's gem. Amun would never part with him, he wouldn't make the same mistakes with Benjamin that he did with Demetri. So Benjamin tried to force himself into believing that Amun truly loved him like a son and was just over protective.

"we could point out that this baby would be very power and only one of a kind, he would love to be connected to something that powerful. He would take great pride in having a grandchild that was powerful beyond belief".

"… your right, that would work, it's a hard thing to know that he'd only want to be in his grandbaby's life all because he's powerful".

"or.. he may really grow to love them"

Benjamin held her hand, They both lovingly smiled at one another then He kissed her hand.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

Leah, Demetri, Seth and the baby arrived at the Cullen's a little later then they had thought. "Louie's back". Nessie yelled running out of the front door. She ran up to the car and waited for Leah to open the door. "hi Nessie". Seth said grinning. "is he awake enough for me to play with him?". The last time they had come to the Cullen home Louie had been passed out most of the time. Having had no sleep the night before, much like his parents. "yep Ness he's been wide awake all morning for yeah". Demetri was the one to unclip Louie from the baby seat and settle him into his arms before closing his car door. Demetri and Leah had both been exhausted for most of the morning. They didn't feel it much when they had first woken up. But after a while the lack of sleep they hadn't gotten from the night before had started to. Seth picked up Nessie and they all made their into the house.

"Leah, Demetri how have you both been". Carlisle asked as he and Esme walked out from his office.

"good thank you, Carlisle". Demetri replied sleepily.

"late night?" he asked with an friendly smile.

"you could say that". Demetri handed Louie off to Seth, who had now put down Renesmee.

The Dr turned to Seth and the baby. "Seth". He nodded. "and how are you". Carlisle said coming over to Louie and tickling his feet.

"he's great he's been wide awake… wide". She emphasized. "all he's wanted to do this morning was play and loudly… very loudly scream in that happily little way he does when he exited about something…". Leah was stared to trail off. 'I am not awake enough for today, it isn't that I regret last night because I don't, but I do feel like I could pass out at any moment'. She lent on Demetri.

"Leah". He groaned. "if you lean on me then there's on one for me to lean on".

"tough shit". She grumbled into his chest.

"what have you both been doing all morning for you two to be this tired?". Esme asked.

"when we first got up we were fine, and then we weren't, and then Louie decided that it would be funny if he would scream every time one of us was out of his sight….. and then came bath time".

"what happened at bath time?".

"he splashed water everywhere". Leah said, still buried in Demetri chest. "he thought it was a game…"

"he always thinks it's a game". Demetri added.

"I love him but why can't he hate baths like all the other kids in the world". Leah turned her head out of her imprints chest and gazed at her son. "you do this on purpose, you do this on purpose to make your daddy and me crazy". Louie happily screamed again.

"why don't I cheek Louie out first then and you two can sit down for a while". Said the doctor.

"okay". they said in unison without any hesitation as they walked into the living room and plonked down onto the couch. "where just gonna take five, okay". Demetri was sitting on the end of the couch that had the arm rest and Leah was leaning up against Demetri. They both had fallen asleep instantly.

"Jacob's up in untie Alice's room with me playing cards, you can come up and play to". Nessie said grabbing Seth hand.

Carlisle pick Louie out of Seth's other hand. "why don't me and you go sit in my office for a while, yeah.. come on"

* * *

**An hour later**

Demetri was fast asleep when something had woken up. He thought he was something like a flash of light, and heard a beeping sound. He opened his eyes to see Emmet standing over him with his phone smirking. "did you just take a photo of us?". Demetri was still pretty much asleep so his brain was still trying to poses what was happening right now. jasper was behind him with a grin.

"yeah…. Not in a creeping way. I just had to get a photo of this".

"why?".

"because it's funny to see a vampire sleeping….. and to see you cuddling on our couch". He laughed.

Leah who was still sleeping up against Demetri started to wake up due to all the talking. "what's happening, why's there noise happening while were sleeping?".

"I don't know something about wanting a photo". Demetri shut his eyes again.

"oh okay". Leah was too tired to give a damn and moved back into her imprint. Demetri opened his eyes again. "where's Louie?".

"he's with Jacob and the girls upstairs. Carlisle wasn't with him for too long, he was fine and normal". Jasper smiled from behind his brother. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"well normal a bit of a stretch". Emmet smirk again. "he is half dog".

Leah gave him the finger she still hadn't open her eyes.

They heard Louie cry from upstairs. "well I guess we have to get up now". Demetri nudged Leah. "nooo". She pressed herself even harder into the vampire. "come on". He was about to get up when Rosalia walked in with Louie in her arms. "he wants his mummy". Leah opened her eyes and sat up, ready to take her son. Rosalia passed him to Leah who sat back into her seat. "hi honey you us missed, you missed your mummy and daddy". Louie got cosy in her arms and started to chew on his fist.

"where's Sue?". Emmet asked taking another photo of the little family.

"mum had a shift at the hospital". Louie squealed at the mention of his grandmother.

Nessie ran into the room again and sat next to Leah. Esme walked in as well. "Leah would you like for me to make you some coffee".

"umm yes please…. Umm thank you Esme".

The two wolfs and Alice came in. "see what I tell ya Jake, the only other person he can calm down with that easily is mum. he doesn't settle that well with anyone else other than his mum and dad".

"can someone pass me an napkin?, Louie's drooling all over me". All Louie did was give his mummy a bit wide cheesy smile, as he continued to suckle on his teeny hand. Jasper throw her a napkin from off the table. Louie didn't appreciate being clean up, he started kicking him legs when Leah whipped his face and hands. "Louie my little slobber monster, mummy would appreciate it very much if you made it easier to let me clean you up".

"Louie it's okay, all mummy's doing is making you less messy". Demetri said.

"how did he manage to get it in his hair?". Leah asked herself. He began to cry a little.

"son don't cry it's okay,…"

"screw that, Louie you do what you want to do, if you want to drool you drool". Emmet laughed as he bumped in fist into the air.

Leah finished up and passed Louie over to his father. "I need you to take him so I can go wash the spittle of my shorts".

"see there you go little B, all cleaned". Demetri took him from Leah and held him close on his lap. "the one time he like getting cleaned is when it's bath time, and that it's and it's only because he thinks it's a game".

"the worst though…. Is spit up". Seth said looking around at everyone.

"he gets it everywhere, and then when we whip it off him he tries to fight us, he loves being in his own filth". Demetri sounded like he didn't know what to do

"he doesn't even let me clean him up…. And he loves me". Seth mumbled

Demetri picked Louie up and turned him around to face his daddy. "you know don't… you want to drive your mother and I crazy. You think your being funny… but you're not". Louie giggled. "you do know don't you. well son I hate to be the one to tell you this but were are not… you know what never mind".

"what were you gonna say?". Jacob asked crossing his arms.

"nothing".

"yes you were". Seth added.

"was not". Demetri said casually.

"were to".

Louie giggle at all the grown ups.

"you were gonna say we're not animal… weren't you". Demetri smirked but he was trying to hide it because he knew what his brother in law and Alfa were about to say to him. "well I hate to be the one to tell you… but we are". Seth and Jacob started to laugh, followed by Emmet and Rosalia. Louie watched the adults as they all started laughing, he didn't understand why they were all laughing but he like it. He thought it was funny especially when his mummy and daddy laughed. Louie began giggling at them all. Then his giggling turned into a fall on hysterical laughter. Alice and Jasper started to crack up as well but not for the joke Seth had made. They watch as the baby boy laughed along with the others having not a clue as to why they were. Then that's when Demetri started to laugh as well. Leah walked in looking confused as anything. "why are you all laughing, you sound like a pack of hyenas". Carlisle and Esme came back in, Esme was holding Leah coffee". here you go Leah". She passed it to her.

"thanks Esme". She sat back down next to Demetri and the baby.

"nothing Seth just.. made a joke". Leah looked at her brother in pure surprise. "really?".

"what do you mean really?". Seth asked insulted.

"Ummm nothing….. hi baby did you miss mummy". she took him from her imprinted and kissed his checks. He smiled.

"you were out of the room for two minutes". Emmet looked at her like she was crazy.

All Leah did was glare at the beef headed vampire. Emmet grinned at her.

"mummy, daddy". Nessie jumped of the couch and bolted to the front door. Belle and Edward walked in and the little girl leaped into her father's arms. Bella and Edward hadn't been around much since Demetri's arrival. Yeah they had come around to the house a few times and yeah Edward had come around to Demetri's presents a tad more they Bella had. Mainly because he did believe that Demetri's intentions where pure and he had no desire to hurt Lean and Louie. He also believed that Demetri really didn't want to bring trouble to their home and he did want peace between them and the volturi. This would be the first time Bella and Edward would be seeing the baby. They hadn't been there when he was born, they'd left earlier that morning, they both had things to do. But the truth was that they were both worried that if Aro came and decide he wanted Demetri back and wanted to take Leah and the baby with him. They didn't want Aro to think that Bella and Edward had anything to do with them and that this wasn't their fright. They didn't want to be selfish but they were gonna put the baby first no matter what.

"Edward, Bella it's nice to see you both". Carlisle said with an smile.

"Carlisle". The mind reader nodded.

"so…" Bella said slowly walked towards Leah who was still holding her baby. "this is yours".

"yep this is mine".

"he's beautiful… he really is… and he's…. stayed a baby". Bella sounded confused. Renesmee was twice his size by this time when she was born. She would have been close to walking by this time. Belle wasn't gonna tell anybody this because she was a little embarrassed by it. But she was kind of jealous of the women shape- shifter. She was happy for her but she also envied her. Nessie had grown up so fast, and by the time Bella had woken up from the transformation her baby girl was already in the three days she had been born had already seemed like she was a few months old. While Louie was still teeny tiny. He had become a tad bigger, he could lift his head up a bit more and if you were to make an face, he would try and make the same one. If you stuck out your tongue he stick out his. If you puffed up your checks if puff out his. he was growing and leaning but just not as fast as Nessie had.

"yeah he had, Dr vamp over there has been trying to figure out why. But so far Nada".

Edward came over holding his daughter. "the others were right, he is a cute kid… he does look like you, both of you".

"nay he's not cut, he's perfect and he's all Leah". Demetri kissed her cheek. As everyone else in the room mockingly made ,oohhhh, sounds.

Then all of a sudden Edward stopped and looked around to the window. "Edward what is it". His wife asked. Because of how still he want no one expected what he did next…. He smiled.

Mumbles could be heard from down stairs.

"Carlisle". Somebody called out. Then foot step making their way up the staircase could be heard.

Both of the newly parents froze. They both jumped up and Demetri stood in front of Leah and his son, Seth came up to stand next to him to give a bit more cover over them. Demetri knew that because no one else was panicking that whoever was in the house more than likely wasn't a threat. But considering how much he loved his mate and son, he'd be suspicious and paranoid about any person who come through the door….. and then it hit him. He knew that sent.

Carlisle and Esme whipped their head around too looked at each other they both shot one another looks of shock and a little bit of worried. "honey I think I remember what we'd forgotten about". Carlisle said.

'what, it couldn't be, why would he…'. Demetri thought. He shut his eyes using his gift to see if he was right. He opened his eyes again and inhaled loudly. He had only been this shocked twice in his life. When he had been bitten and turned….. and when he saw Leah standing on the river bank. But this was a whole new kind of shock that the tracker was experiencing.

Because reaching the top of the stairs was his ex-coven and sire.

"Cullen's "it's great to see you all again". Benjamin said walked straight to the Dr and shook his hand. He hadn't realized Demetri and his little family the second he had gotten into the room but the moment he let go of his hand he turned him head to greet the others and saw him.

Benjamin and Demetri started at each other. Benjamin in a state of fascination, captivated by who he was in a room with. Demetri looked like he had no idea how to handle the random new arrival of these people. Amun stared at Benjamin having not noticed Demetri yet either. Amun followed Benjamin's stare and froze like an statue, like the rest of the family also not expecting them to be back at the house.

Amun and Demetri were locked in an shock contest. Either of them expecting them to see the other again, after how they had parted ways. The was an weird feeling in the room. Jasper was doing everything he could to make it less tense but it wasn't working as well as he was hoping. Either man had moved, they both completely mirrored each other. They both had the same caught off guard expression, with eyes like the size of dinner plates.

Seth turned to the tracker and take a few steps away from him, feeling that intense feeling the other's in the room were experiencing. But without realizing it moved away from being in front of his sister an nephew. Benjamin and Tai noticed immediately and beamed at the sight in front of them, their nephew, their teeny little baby nephew.

Amun had noticed though still locked with Demetri.

He hadn't tore his eyes away until the old vampire heard a squeak from behind this ex coven mate and friend. He gazed over his shoulder to see what he had been standing in front of.

And that's when he saw him.

that was when he was Louie…. His grandson.

Emmet was the one to break the silence. "oh shitttttttttt". He said quietly.

Even though they all heard.


	26. Chapter 26

**i don't own twilight. **

**i hope that everyone is doing well and staying safe. I'm going to try and update the other chapters to my others story a bit faster so lets so cross our fingers on that. please leave comments and listen to the songs. **

**i hope that all you are going to have a nice day. i have to clean the house for an house inspection then soon i have to got o the shops and look for toiliet paper:(. wish me luck. :). **

**comment and tell me what you are all doing with your time. **

**happy readings :).**

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 26 got to be real by Cheryl Lynn.**

* * *

Out of fear Amun took several steps back along with his mate Kebi. They both stopped right by the edge of the staircases because Kebi notice and stopped walking back before they both fell down them. "what the hell is that?". Amun asked pointing at Louie. his voice filled with fear and anger.

"Amun old friend it's alright….". Carlisle tried to reason with him but was cut off.

"again you all did it again… you made another hybrid, didn't you".

"Amun it's not like that…."

"you gave the volturi yet another season to come after everyone".

"Amun…"

"what is it with your family Carlisle? Why must you all constantly get involved with the volturi in the worst ways possible".

The baby started to cry. He didn't like when the adults would get mad with one another. He hated how loud it would get, he hated the way their faces would change.

"Amun please, just listen to what we have to say…."

Benjamin, Tia where leaving". He and Kebi stared to walked down the stairs when he realized that his coven mates wasn't following him. There they stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him. He walked back up to them. "I said where going".

"Amun where not going". Benjamin said it calmly.

The silence was heavy.

Amun stared at his adopted son feeling both shock and confusion. 'why is he doing this to me?. Haven't I been good to him'. He started to get angry now. he really couldn't figure out why Benjamin was being so calm about there being another hybrid. He knew that his son had grown close to Nessie but still why would he be so cavalier about there being yet another one…. Until it hit him. He inhaled deeply and took a step towards him. "you knew didn't you!?. and that's why where really hear isn't it. This wasn't just some surprise visit, you lied to me".

"that isn't true".

"no… how, how is it not true?".

"because it was a surprise visit…surprise!". Benjamin said brightly, he knew that the older man wouldn't be able to fine the rumor in it but he thought he's give it a shot. He and Tia both smiled nervously waiting for the storm to hit. Even though they weren't afraid of Amun that didn't mean they wanted to deal with his fiery temper. Even Kebi wouldn't be in a room with him when he lost it. "we knew if we had told you the real reason for coming, you wouldn't of".

"so you did lie to me".

"Amun it was Carlisle and I". Esme jumped in. "we were the ones who told Benjamin about Louie. We told him that it would be best if you weren't told until you got here".

"see Amun, you don't have to get mad at Benjamin, you can be mad at us if you'd like…."

"Carlisle..". Demetri spoke for the first time since the arrival of the Egyptian coven. he wasn't looking at anyone, he kept his eyes down on the floor as he talked. He wasn't sure if he was angry or not, he was but he figured the reason for not feeling it right away was because he was in so much shock from it all. "so where all on the same page… how many more visitors should we be expecting?. Just so I know how angry to be in the future?". He didn't say it like he was mad, more like he was annoyed. Like he was a teenager that was just told by his parents he had to go to bed.

"no Demetri, no one else knows about you and the baby…".

"wait..". Amun said. "it's yours…. You are the father of that child". that was the first thing Amun had said to Demetri in years.

He took in a deep breath and spoke. "yes….. he's mine". They both heavily stared at one another again.

"Benjamin". Nessie said running up to him. She jumped into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Renesmee how nice it is to see you again". he smiled at the little girl. He was happy to see her again, he had built up a friendship with her while they were in forks those few mouth ago.

"when did you do this…. And does Aro know?". he didn't know if he wanted to sound angry or upset by this. But he knew that what ever he said, and however he said it…. it wouldn't sound happy.

"Aro doesn't no.. not yet…".

"not yet…. So you will be telling him".

"yes, I don't want him thinking that….."

"that what?. That you've deserved him by impregnating a human?". He said angrily.

"but I haven't….. she's isn't human, she's a shifter. I'm his father and Leah's his mother". Demetri moved back so that he was now next to her and not in front of her.

Amun could only stare. 'what am I seeing here, because it couldn't be, there's no way. Bella and Edward's kid is one thing but this'. He moved back even farther away at the realization of what this baby meant. "that child….. there will be no getting away from Aro once he finds out". He grabbed his mates hand and was out of the house in seconds.

"Amun" Benjamin called after him.

At this point Louie had stopped crying.

"I'll go, we'll talk some sense in to him". Carlisle and Esme ran off after him. Which left everybody just standing there, not knowing what to say.

"Benjamin. Tia you gotta meet the baby". Nessie jumped down from being held by Benjamin. She took his hand and started to pull him towards Demetri, Leah and Louie.

Demetri and Leah froze.

Though no know else seemed to be disgruntled by the new coven they were still strangers the them. and wasn't sure if Louie being around others would be so safe.

Bella and Edward both noticed their hastiness and intervened. "Ness hon maybe let's take it a little slower okay. we wouldn't want to overwhelm the baby".

"but he isn't crying anymore…. and they haven't meet him yet".

"well guys she's got you there". Emmet said smirking, finding this all very humours. His wife nudged him in the ribs causing him to grunt in discomfort.

Louie started to squeal having needing to be changed. "I have to go change him". the she wolf went to go into another room. "I'll come with you". Demetri still didn't look at anybody when he walked off after his mate. It wasn't that he didn't want to be rude but he was blindsided by this. He needed to discuss this with Leah before more people got involved in his sons life.

* * *

**The bedroom**

Leah placed him down onto the bed and open the nappy bag. Demetri sat down next to Louie on the bed as Leah started to change him.

"I can't believe they want behind our backs like that…. what made them think….".

"I don't know vaniglia… I guess they weren't".

"I'm so mad…. Aren't you?". she felt fed up by this. 'how could they do this without asking us if we were okay with this. Why did they do this at all". "what made them think it was okay to invite people that we didn't know into our lives…. And why are you so calm about this".

"I wanna say Jasper….. but well… I don't really know. from what I've heard about this Benjamin is that he isn't a bed person. Edward told me that he was generous and caring and that he had an strong sense of right and wrong….

"so were just meant to trust them?". she said annoyed.

"I didn't say that…".

"then what were you trying to say then?".

"just that maybe we shouldn't get ourselves to panicked over something that may not be too big of an issue".

"but….".

"I'm just as wary as you are la mio goccia di pioggia… and I'm not saying that I completely trust them, we don't know them. but I do trust Carlisle…. And let's face it he wouldn't do something to put Louie in danger. If he wanted to then he would of want to Aro".

Leah though still entrusting of this but did start to see where Demetri was coming from. 'well I guess it doesn't make much sense for Dr. vamp and mama vamp to betray us like this out of the blue'. "so then what do we do?. How comfortable are we with them meeting him?.".

"well they may as well…. Their already here".

Leah got up and throw Louie dirty nappy in the bin. "I don't know… what do you think little B?". she asked her son as if she was tired.

* * *

**The family room**

Just after Demetri and Leah dispersed with the baby Edward turned to Benjamin and Tia. "don't take that personally, they just weren't expecting the visit… none of us were". He smiled

"don't worry we don't. we weren't expecting a warm fuzzy welcoming. The truth was we didn't know what to expect so the way so gone so far is actually quit the pleasant surprise from what we were imagining".

The two man walked towards one another and shook hands. Bella and Tia gave a quick hug and it continue that way for the rest of them. "so what is he like?". Ben asked.

"who Demetri or Louie?". Emmet asked still smirking.

"both".

"well Louie is an little cherub and Demetri is not". Rosalia answered.

"rose". Alice smirked at her mirroring Emmet's. "Demetri isn't that bad, he's just very protective of them. he'll be fine with you being here and once he comes out you'll meet your nephew".

Benjamin and Tia looked at each other. "but we thought that you couldn't see past shifters?".

"and isn't the baby a shifter?". Tia asked.

"oh I wasn't seeing them, I was seeing your reaction later on tonight after all the wolfs have left. You'll both be very taken them him".

"that's only if they decide to let you near Louie". Jasper said. "please don't be takin' this the wrong way now, but…. I could feel what they were feeling the moment they realized somebody else was in our home. They're just… kinda stand offish. It's better now, I can feel it. they're not as… hostile shall we say".

"and now?". asked Bella.

"they'll be more forthcoming now. they just needed a moment to collect themselves. Introducing a new comer into their child life isn't a small thing for them. especially because of what he is, their trying to be carious".

"we understand that". the couple smiled at each other. "so… what has it been like… having a baby shape-shifter, vampire hybrid about?". He asked.

"Nessie loves him", Alice answered. "she was always asking about Leah and the baby when they weren't around…".

"and then they were around our little niece hogged him all up". Rosalia said jokingly and tickling her niece.

"he has a set of lungs on him when he's hungry, I'll tell you that. well that and he enjoys laughing, even when you don't have a clue what so funny". Emmet smiled a cheesy smile.

"you tripped and fell over the sofa and onto the floor". Jasper tired not to laugh.

* * *

**Nine days earlier**

Nine days earlier during another one of their appointments with Dr. Cullen. Demetri and Leah were in with him, Carlisle was writing down new things that had happened in the last few days since they had left. He was mainly focusing on Demetri's new shifting ability and how he had been going with that. the scientist in him couldn't get enough of they were going through. It wasn't that he was happy about how hard for them it all was, but to him this was one of the most incredible events to ever happen. The information he was leaning was almost overwhelming to him, he was simply amazed.

So while they were in with Carlisle the other Cullen's were interning Louie. "has he gotten smaller?". Because he seems smaller". They were all standing over him. Nessie, Edward and belle were at their house and Jacob and Seth were on guarding duty. Sue was at the hospital, which left the two light haired Cullen's, and the two dark haired Cullen's to look after the baby. For the last few minutes since Demetri and Leah had left their son with them, they'd been trying to make him laugh.

"no Emmet little B hasn't gotten smaller".

"I don't know rose, he does seem to be more….dwarfish. since the last time we saw him". Jasper replied.

"that's only because by this time Nessie was three times his size. Besides I like his little pygmy size". Alice tapped the end of Louie's nose. Rosalia started to graze his cheek with the side of her finger.

"now what should we do with you while your mummy and daddy are busy ha. Should we tickle you or should we raspberry you would that make to giggle for me, would it". Rosalia wouldn't admit it because of her dislike for the she wolf, who had an mutual dislike for the blond. But she loved it when she came over with the baby. She thought that Louie was the sweetest little thing, she could of sat with him for ours. So before Nessie would come over the blond vampire would get all of her hugs in before the little vampire could still him.

While the vampire were trying to decide what to do with him, Louie was making spit bubbles with his mouth. And making little noises while he was doing it.

"or we could pop him in front of the T.V and hope that he falls asleep". Jasper liked the little fella, but Louie was always having different emotions. Being a baby he wasn't always sure what was going on around him. So he was always feeling different things, Which made it easy for Jasper, that's why he wanted him to laugh, so he'd have at last one emotion what he could deal with.

"were not just doing that". Alice shook he head at her mate with an grin.

"what are we meant to do with him now?. do we like…. Read to him or something?". Emmet was more uncomfortable then the other about being around babies. Nessie was easy, she grow fast so within a few months he could play ball with for, or Xbox. But he didn't know how to hang out with an baby. It wasn't like he could talk to tell the beefy vampire what he wanted him to do.

"if you wanted to…".

"nah I'm good". He put his hands up and moved back, but he didn't realize that the sofa was that close behind him. And by the time he did.. it was too late. He crashed in to the back of it and tumbled over the edge. He rolled on the cushions and fell smack down on to the floor. The others didn't say anything for a moment because of them not seeing that coming. Then the laughter of a shrimpy little man filled the room.

* * *

**Nine days later**

"you fell over the couch?". Benjamin laughed. He didn't want to say it out loud but he could see that happening to the beefy vampire. He just seemed like one of those big clumsy guys who could get in to all sorts of trouble with just his feet.

A tight lipped Emmet was trying not to smirk at his own stupidly. "I don't want to talked about it". Jasper quietly started to laugh to himself As his brother turned away from the group.

"he's growling slower then Nessie was. More of the rate of an normal human baby, then an hybrid", Bella put in. still feeling a little bitter about that.

"how else does he differ from Nessie?". He asked.

"well right now he isn't showing any sign of what his gift will be, but we do know he had one….". the mind reader answered.

"how?".

"when Leah was pregnant with him she could have visions like Alice. He would give them to her But Louie could see the wolfs and Alice can't see past them….".

"because he's a wolf too?. Would that be why". Benjamin asked with wide eyes.

"more than likely, it also seems like he can communicate, He could with Nessie…."

Jacob jumped in and cut off the mind reader. " when Ness would come over she'd sit with Leah for hours talking to Louie…. We'd call them play dates. he'd tell her things, he told her when Sam and his pack where coming and another time he's tell Ness to asked Leah and Demetri things, things that he had heard but did know the details of".

Benjamin and Tia were speechless. They both knew that it was common for baby's to be able to hare thing while inside the womb. But having so much understanding of that to be able to asked questions it really something. "what else?".

"well at some point Demetri must have been telling her about Italy because he wanted to know about Felix…. He even while talking to Ness referred to him as uncle Felix".

"would we call him uncle". Seth was still sore about that. he didn't trust the volturi, any of them. the only reason he was trusting Demetri about of the whole imprint thing. But even if the tracker vouched for the mountain like vampire. To Seth he would still always be a royal leech, 'plus if he dropped Louie that would be like a five minute fall". He thought. So he despised that fact that he'd have to share the title of uncle with a cold blooded killer. 'pa stupid giant'.

Just as Benjamin was gonna keep asking questions everybody in the room heard a noise coming from down the hallway. They hadn't made it to the end of the hall yet because they were walking a little slower the they'd normally do, but the little family was making their way back into the living room.

"why don't we give you some space". Alice said getting up. She grabbed a hold of Jasper's hand and pulled him away from the wall he was leaning on. Roselia followed suit, but she got to the stairs when she realized that her husband wasn't behind her. "Emmet". She whispered angrily.

"but I love family reunions". He had an sly smile.

"now".

He fake pouted. "fine". In seconds the couple was outside with the other two.

"Bella why don't you take Ness outside with the other and I'll stay back to….. introduce everybody". Bella nodded and beckoned for her daughter to come to her. Seth and Jacob stayed behind as well. Not that they believed that Benjamin and Tia would want to hurt them. it was just so that if Leah and Demetri ended up feeling unsettled, they'd be there to hopefully calm them down. But once again that was only an if.

Slowly the little family came from around the corner, Benjamin and Tai stood up a little straighter. Once they'd stepped into the living room there was a an awkward silence, while the two new comers gazed at the little shifter family, the little shifter family weren't looking directly at them. Demetri looked to Edward who stepped ford.

"Demetri, Leah this is Benjamin and Tia, as you already know there from the your old coven…. And they've here because they wanted to meet you". the mind reader paused for a moment then letting that already known information sink in. "they had heard from Carlisle and Esme that you were here and they Benjamin wanted to finally meet the brother he'd heard so much about through the years. And he wanted to meet his nephew as well… along with Leah of course".

Benjamin stepped ford now, he had an friendly face and a kind smile. "I apologies for us coming here without any warning. We never meant to make you uncomfortable..". Benjamin's gaze found its way around the tracker and on to the she wolf. "and you neither, that wasn't our intention, I know that you both probably feel quit blindsided by our arrival. But for years all I've heard was a how gifted you were and how close you and Amun were, he never says it out loud by I believe he misses you a great deal. I've wanted to meet you for the longest time, and when I heard about your being there I knew that I had to jump at the chance. Being as it may of have been the only time I could".

Demetri watched him, he wasn't expecting to like the brother he'd never meet so earlier off the bat. 'I don't know, maybe it's the fact that he's my brother, that we were turned by the same man. Or the way he's spoken and presented himself. he just carries a vibe that I can't really explain. The way he'd looked at my son, he wasn't looking at him with judgement or fear. It was more of an childlike fascination. Not like Louie was an animal in a zoo or anything. It was almost like he… he cared'.

Demetri turned to Leah.

'okay so from what he's said so far, seems like he really does come in peace. of course I'm not over the moon about even more bloodsuckers in my baby life. It's bad enough that nine of them of them know about him already. But I guess we couldn't hid him forever. And at least those bloodsuckers are…. Family in a way…. I guess'.

They didn't end up needed words.

Demetri took a step ford like how Benjamin did and stuck out his hand. "it a pleasure to meet you".

Benjamin beamed and grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake. " it really is so nice to meet after so long.." he turned to his mate "this is my mate Tia". He said motioning to her.

"pleasure". Demetri kissed her hand then moved aside so he wasn't blocking Leah from them. "this is my mate and son Leah and Louie…. And I'm assuming that you've meet Jacob and Seth before".

Benjamin put his hand on her shoulder, but only for a moment to greet her. Because of her holding Louie she couldn't shack anyone's hand's… which she was grateful for. she may have been around vampires even more now but that still didn't mean unless she had an baby with one of them, that she wanted to touch them. "it's nice to meet you Leah". he said with his warm smile. Tai did the same thing. She gave Leah an nod and a kind smile, them the couple turned their attention to the little guy who made an squeaking sound, gaining all there attentions. They gazed down at him in amazement. "hello Louie I'm your uncle… I'm you uncle Benjamin. And this is you auntie Tia". Louie giggled at the new pare who to him had come out of nowhere. He hadn't seen them before, his tiny mind thought they seemed funny. Tia started to tickle his cheeks. While Benjamin placed one of his finger inside Louie little palm. When Louie felt something go into his hand his first reaction was to chew on it. He smile up at his uncle and then with his teeny hand grabbed a tighter hold of his finger uncles finger and pulled it up to his mouth and stated to chew on it.

Benjamin laughed at what was happening. Of course Louie didn't have any teeth yet, so it wasn't like it was hurting him. He just never thought that he'd be once again standing in the Cullen's home with another hybrid, but this time an baby. The baby of his brother.. his brother he'd only never heard of. holding an nephew he didn't think was possible, who was trying to chew on his finger.

"Louie". Leah quickly said. "we do not chew on other people". She said trying not to smirk.

All he did in response with giggle. He started to slobber on Benjamin's finger… but he didn't mind. "oh it's okay…he isn't hurting me". He said smiling brightly.

This went on for quit and few minutes until Louie started to get hungry. He small belly started to growl, he stopped chewing on his uncles finger and looked down at his tummy. He then looked up his mummy and pouted. "he's hungry".

Louie seemed to forget about the grownups and slowly started to whale. He pushed Ben's finger away and stared cry louder. "don't worry unless I have a bottle with me when he's hungry, he doesn't want anything to do with me". Both man laughed. "here I'll take him if you wanna get him his bottle". Demetri took the baby from his mate while she want to fix him a bottle.

"why don't we move this to the couch". He said.

Once seated Edward and the other two came over. "so how have you guys been, you know since the last time you lot were here?". Jacob asked.

"we been fine thanks. Not much had happened since the last time we saw one another. Once we got back life want on as usual… but Tia and I always had plans to come back here…. and you how have all you been?".

This time Edward answered. "everything's been fine here. we have been looking over our shoulders ever now and again, but Alice hasn't seen anything so we should be safe.."

Leah walked back in with a bottle and sat down next to Demetri. Before they started to feed him the tracker had an thought. He looked up at Benjamin and Tia for a long moment. "would you like to do it?".

They both looked taken aback, along with Leah how hadn't expected her imprint to offer that. "really… feed him".

"if you don't won't to you don't have to…."

"no I'd like to…. Very much, we'd like to… very much". Benjamin grabbed a hold of Tia's hand for a moment then let it go. Demetri looked at Leah again and she gave him the nod to say okay. Demetri and Leah got up and want over to Benjamin. Louie let out an unhappy scream, he didn't like his bottle being taken away from him when he was hungry. Demetri crouched down in front of Benjamin and carefully handed his nephew to him. "how do I have…."

"just like this". Demetri showed him how to hold Louie correctly. "and then just support his neck". Benjamin did as Demetri told him and sat back into the couch. Leah handed Tia the bottle and they both sat back down across from them. Tia lifted up the bottle and put it in his mouth. Louie happily sucked away no longer upset.

"I'm gonna go be with Bella and Renesmee". Edward nodded at them and walked out. "I think we'll go with him". Jacob lightly grabbed a hold of Seth's arm and made their way across the room and out the door.

There was an nice sense of peace in the room now. on one talk… on one ended to. Benjamin and Tia were to engrossed in the baby to really focus on anything else. They both lovely watch their nephew have his lunch making small sucking sounds as he eat.

Leah watch them around her son. 'so yeah I think we can trust them Demetri's family or not, we've only known them for ten minutes. Plus after the way my ex pack reacted to my baby I'm not really in the mind set to trust so easily now a days'. But Leah also watch the way they looked at Louie. Deep down she knew that she could trust them. but she wasn't gonna let herself come in to that realization so easily. She was a mama bare after all and Louie was her cub.

"he's so calm around us". Benjamin said beaming. "is he usually this content around others?".

"he loves the attention…..".

"the more people the better". Leah added.

"he's never panicked when we've let someone hold him before. He's very….. trusting around others, though there hasn't been many he never been timid". Demetri finished

"he's a hungry one isn't he". Tia spoke with a little laugh.

"if you think he's hungry now you should see him in the mornings. There been a couple of days where one of us would be changing him and he'll scream and kick at us until we've finished, then calm right down the moment he sees his bottle and knows what's gonna happen". Leah and Tia both laughed at that. not loudly though.

"do you like making trouble do you". Benjamin grinned down at the baby. "he's getting to the end of it".

"Once he finishes just give him to one of us and we'll burp him, because you might get some spit up on you". Demetri spoke.

Once Louie had finished they handed him back to his parents. Benjamin didn't want to though. He wanted to keep on hold his teeny nephew but he knew that he ended to pass him back. 'I didn't wanna stop holding him. He was the most well nurtured the little person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I could of held on to him forever. He just had this aroma, I don't know maybe it was because he was a baby, maybe it was because he was my nephew. It even could have been that he was the first baby I'd ever held before. But there was this feeling of being at peace you got when holding him'.

Demetri was the one who burped him then he handed the baby to Leah. just as she was getting him settled again he started to cry. "what's wrong honey?". She asked. Louie slightly shifted his tiny head over to looked at his aunt and uncle, and reach out to them. "well I think he wants you back". Leah handed the baby back to them.

* * *

**Later.**

Louie had fallen asleep in Tia arms. Benjamin had given the baby to his mate to hold and after several moments his eyelids started to droop and in minutes he shut his eyes and dozed off. After about an hour all the others had come back into the house. Carlisle and Esme still hadn't made it back from running after Amun and Kebi. Benjamin and Tia didn't pay any mind to that though, they didn't want to think about what would happen they their pack mate made their way back to the home of their friends. All they hope was that Amun wouldn't try to force them to come home, Ben wasn't ready to do that. he had just found his brother, he was just getting to know him and his family. He and Tia wanted to be in their life's no matter what Amun wanted, it wasn't fair if he tried to stop them. to them coven leader or not, they would not give Amun that right.

Nessie was sitting next to Tia, the little girl was telling the older girl about all the thing she and the baby talked about. Benjamin had moved over to Demetri and Leah and was talking with them, he was asking all sorts of thing. Things like, what had it been like living with the volturi?, what's it like being an shape-shifter?. Benjamin hadn't been told yet about that Demetri could now phase. The little family wanted to keep that under wraps for a while, because if the supernatural world found out about that they'd come from all corners. It wasn't that they didn't trust them, it just wasn't something they wanted to put on them just yet. Demetri decided that it's best if they got used to the thought of the baby before they throw in Demetri now being able to turn into a red wolf. He thought that, that would be a bit too much to take in for them right now. and all the other were talking amongst themselves.

So no one paid any attention to the footsteps coming up to the second story floor. Carlisle and his wife made their way into the room, most of the Cullen's noticed and turned to looked at them. Demetri looked up just as Amun saw coming up the staircase. He didn't make it up all the way though, he stopped walked when he saw Demetri, he wasn't fully up the stairs yet so the tracker could only see the top half of his body.

"everybody a decision has been made". It felt like the room lent ford waiting for the good doctor to finish what he was saying. "well it looks like we'll be having some house guest". He smiled, happy that he was able to convince his friend to not run away from this. "Demetri could you follow me to my office".

"ooohhhh".

"Emmet shush". Esme said looking at her son pointedly.

Demetri want quiet for a second then got up, followed behind Carlisle with Amun on their trail.

* * *

**Carlisle's office**

Demetri stood on one side of the room and Amun his ex-coven mate and friend on the other. The doctor was in the middle leaning on his office desk. "Demetri as you've probably figured out… I've convinced Amun to stay". The two still hadn't looked at each other since entering the office. "I've also convinced Amun and his coven to stay here until they decide to go…. Which isn't going to be an problem. Because where happy to let them be here for as long as they'd like". Demetri slowly gazed up at Amun. "so why don't I leave you too along". He walked to the door then turned back. "I'll be with the other in the living if you need me". By that he meant if he heard yelling he'd come back in and be the mediator. He shut the door behind him. Which then left the two of them alone both just staring at each other.

"so….. it's…been a long time". Demetri tried to sound normal… but it wasn't completely working. He didn't want to seem nervous around the man how taught him so much so long ago. Amun was his mentor, his friend. Demetri couldn't remember his much of his human life, so Amun for the tracker took the roll of father figure. And now he stood before him not knowing what to say.

"yes… yes it had". His face was blank like stone.

"so I have a son". 'why would you start with that, you could of said anything and you want with that. I have a son…. I have a son. What is he meant to say to that'. he thought.

"yes… I saw". His face was still blank.

"how have you been?". 'okay good start of simple'.

"Demetri… why are you asking me those questions?". he this time said with an stern expression. He didn't see the point in making this small talk when nether of them really knew what to say. They both know that neither of them wanted to have a conversation about how they both been, or the weather, or if they should go for lunch sometime. No they wasn't gonna do that.

"what do we say to each other then?. Ha… it's been years Amun….".

"and who's fault is that". he snapped.

The tracker want quiet but only for an moment. "You knew that once Chelsea used her girt on me that I wouldn't of had a choice….".

"and then after you realized that.. ha… what did you do…. You stayed".

Demetri took an long pause. He didn't want to admit to Amun that he stayed because he wanted to. But by the time he realized that he was had been powered by Chelsea he had already became close to Felix. And he quit enjoyed his rank on the guard. Before Aro had recited him he had been already know as a great tracker. And that was all thanks to Amun. But after being with the volturi he then was known as the greatest tracker in the world…. And he loved it. "… FINE! YES I STAYED….. I STAYED WITH THEM….".

That's when the shouting started.

"RIGHT.. YOU STAYED THEN THAT WAS IT WASN'T IT. THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I'D HEARD FROM YOU… AS SOON AS YOU FOUND SOMETHING BETTER THAT WAS IT, YOU WERE GONE AND YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK. DID YOU EVEN WANT TO DEMETRI…". there was a pause on the trackers end. "WELL DEMETRI?. THE BOY WHO I TOOK CARE OF FOR YEAHS ON END DID YOU WANT TO.. HA.. DID YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TO US?"

"…FINE YOU WIN AMUN YOU WIN YOUR RIGHT I DIDN'T COME BACK I DIDN'T WON'T TO COME BACK BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY THERE..".

"OF COURSE YOU WHERE HAPPY THERE WEREN'T YOU… HAPPY WITH ALL THE PEOPLE WHO RUIN MY LIFE ALL THOSE YEAHS AGO..".

"RUINED YOUR LIFE, SO THE HUMANS DON'T BEND THEIR KNEES TO YOU ANYMORE AMUN I'M SO SORRY THAT YOUR FEELING NEGLECTED…"

"SHUT UP… I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW YOU UNGRATEFUL…".

"WHAT AMUN UNGRATEFUL WHAT..".

"BRAT YOU'RE AN BRAT YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT. ONE DAY YOU WERE THERE AND THE NEXT YOU WERE GONE.."

"WELL I'M SORRY AMUN...I'M SORRY THAT YOUR FEELINGS GOT HURT. YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY REACH OUT TO ME EITHER DID YOU….".

The two man had gotten closer to each other now. almost touching noses but nether men had noticed, they were both too busy losing it at each other.

"I SHOULDN'T OF HAD TO. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FELT. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO JUMPED SHIP THE MOMENT MY BACK WAS TURNED…".

"ONCE AGAIN IT WAS CHEL….".

"CHELSEA YES I'M AWARE, BUT IT ALL HAPPENED AWFULLY QUICK DIDN'T IT. HOW LONG WERE THEY WITH US FOR HA. A DAY, HALF A DAY, EIGHT MINUTES".

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW THAT…"

"I DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT?".

"HOW WAS MY BEING MIND CONTROLLED MY FAULT. I DIDN'T ASKED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. I DIDN'T ASKED FOR ARO TO COME… AND I SURE AS SHIT WASN'T THE ONE GOING AROUND TELLING EVERYBODY ABOUT MYSELF…".

"BRAT..".

"YES AMUN I'M A BRAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THAT ALREADY".

"UNGRATEFUL SHIT…".

"YEAH GO ON JUST KEEP CALLING ME NAME YOU STUPID JACKASS".

"I CARED ABOUT YOU AND YOU WENT WITH THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT. IT WAS JUST SO EASY FOR YOU WASN'T IT DEMETRI. IT WOULDN'T OF BEEN AS EASY IF YOU HAD GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT ME.."

The both men glared at each other. Neither of them realized that the doctor had come back into the room. Everyone in the living room could hear the two of them screaming at each other so Carlisle decided to rush in and mediate. Luckily for them the baby hadn't woken up, he was still fast asleep in Tia arms all snuggled into her.

"gentleman". The doctor throw his hands up hoping to keep the peace. "I'm sure there's no need to get mad at the situation". Demetri and Amun both walked away from one another back to their sides of the room. "why don't we all just take a seat and talk about this". Demetri and Amun reluctantly sat down. Though they both continued to give each other dearth glares. "good… so why don't I begin this". The good doctor then took this own seat. "now I understand that this is a very stressful time for the both of you…. and that either one of you want to go through this. But if your all going to be in this house you'll have to get along. So…. Amun I asked you here because I thought you should know….. about you grandson….".

"without asking Leah or I". Demetri clenched his teeth, trying to keep his cool. He knew that if he got any louder that he'd wake the baby

Carlisle hung his head and pressed his lips tighter. not meeting the trackers gaze at first. "I apologies Demetri, Esme and I should of asked you first". He gazed back up at Demetri to see him staring down at the ground. "and Demetri….. we wanted you to have more people in your life". Demetri slightly looked up at him, not all the way, it was just his eyes that meet his. "as I said… I am sorry that you weren't told you should of been… but we did do this for you as well. Demetri your coming into this whole new world. And what you've been going through mentally and physically….". Carlisle quickly looked up at the tracker. He didn't want to bring up Demetri being a shifter if he wasn't ready to tell them about that yet. Demetri meet his eye and shook his head. Understanding what the doctor was asking him. Carlisle nodded in return, leaving Amun seeming confused by their interaction. "what I'm saying is that you need people now more than ever Demetri. Were always gonna be here for you and Leah and were always gonna be happy to be here. but you spent years of your life with Amun and Kebi. He's your creature, I knew that you both used to be close so we thought it be nice for you to family some sort of a family back and now look… you have an brother and a sister now. that's another reason we told Benjamin first. We knew he's loved to have a brother and a nephew, we knew that he'd never want to put you in any sort of danger. He'd be more then over joyed to have you let him be in your life ". He then turned to his old friend. "Amun please think about this, a grandson doesn't that make you feel anything?. And very power grandson at that". Carlisle and Demetri shared a look. They both knew that power would appeal to the ancient vampire. Carlisle only hoped that Amun would lean to love Louie over time. he knew that he would eventually.

"what do you mean?". He asked skeptically. "what can the boy do?".

"the boy is named Louie". Demetri said through his teeth getting annoyed at his maker.

"at this point Louie… is too young to properly determine what his gift is….".

Amun scoffed and slid down a little in his chair not wanting to listen to this nonsense any longer.

"but…. We do know that he has one. He would demonstrate certain gifts while in the womb …."

"how so?".

"he would show Leah things before he had been born…..".

"like your seer?".

"… in a way yes….".

"so he can see the future?".

"well he had but where not…".

"not what Carlisle?… because I don't want my time wasted and my coven in harm's way for a thing that doesn't concern us. even if it had powers or not…".

"STOP CALLING MY SON THAT". Demetri suddenly stood from his chair and yelled. Carlisle stood up next and got in between the two just in case the tracker lunged at the Egyptian coven leader. "he isn't a thing or an it or an danger to anything or anyone…. He's just an baby. He's a little boy, he doesn't even know what the meaning of power is. And now that's what everybody will only be interested in when his existence is found out. He's gonna be some sort of freak show now… Leah and I are gonna be fending off others for most of our lives once they hear about him. It isn't just gonna be the volturi who will want him. I know that the Romanians certainly will. They've always looked for an way to get revenge on us after taking the vampire world as our own. If he's as powerful as we all think he be they'll want to know that for them self's. they could try and take him and use him against me… or use him as a way to get to Aro. Have Louie taken by them would without a doubt have Aro become enraged. And then let's not forget about other shape-shifters out here". Demetri voice began to crack but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Amun so he tried as best he could not to let his tears fall. But that turned out to be difficult for him because the very thought of his son, his little man getting taken away made him feel physically ill. But unfortunately for the tracker…. Amun did take notice. And felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for the man he used to consider the closes thing he had, had to an son. "if they were to hare about him they could decide that he's too much of an danger as well. And come for him just like the way the la push pack came for Renesmee. And is isn't like Alice would be able to see them coming. And I don't see Sam and his pack giving to much of a damn as long as they could achieve what he wasn't able to. I mean I think me dead alone would make him happy but the dearth of his ex who he now sees as a traitor, and the baby who he thinks will grow up to be danger. Well with us gone he'll never need to look over his shoulder again now would he". Demetri hadn't noticed that he was on a rant. He didn't really know where all of this was going. It was just like everything was now coming up to the ceiling, like it was a long time coming even though he had gone on rants before this one felt kind of different. Maybe it was because of Amun being his sire and that he was the first person the tracker had ever been close to. but he just couldn't stop himself from getting it all out and off his chest. He wanted to stop talking but it was like the time he had thrown up in the throne room… there was no slowing it down once it started. He didn't want to be having this brake down in front Amun like this, especially in front of the doctor. "… he's a person… he's a little person who deserves a chance at life without constantly being referred to as an it, or a. thing, or the hybrid first of his kind, the thing that everybody knows about….. well he isn't that to me…. He's my son…..Louie". Demetri wasn't able to control it now. he put his hand over his mouth and let out a sob.

Amun was taken aback, hadn't had ever seen a vampire cry before. But then it was like something had come over him.

Seeing the tracker be so overcome with emotion almost made him forget about the last few thousand years. As much as he hated Demetri for leaving him behind and forgetting about him, he didn't want to see the man he looked after and cared for be this way. He didn't want to care but even he couldn't turn his back on Demetri, because after everything that had happen between them…. he did care. Carlisle took a step fort to try and comfort the tracker but stopped when he realized Amun was walking past him.

The Egyptian had gone up to Demetri, who hadn't noticed yet. And had lightly placed his one of his hands on the trackers shoulder. Demetri only then realizing it recoiled back for a moment. He looked at Amun and made direct contact. Amun looked at him right back and gave Demetri a slight gesture. Motioning to him that it was alright. Amun took another step ford and this time placed both hand on his shoulders and all so lightly pulled Demetri into him. It was a bit awkward but still Amun didn't shy away. Though Demetri was a little taller than Amun, Amun still found a way for the tracker to have his head ley on his shoulder. And then Amun rested his head up on the top of his. it wasn't really a hug because Amun just had one of his arms around Demetri neck. But for the both of them it was the most affection they'd even been with one another.

Carlisle slowly smiled at the sight before him. He quietly walked out the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Outside door**

As he shut the door he turned to see Leah leant up against the wall. "is he okay?". she asked biting at her nail nervously. She didn't want to be invasive but she couldn't help but listen to what her imprint had been saying. She didn't intend to ears drop on them, she really did want to see if Demetri was okay but then she caught the end of what he was saying… and then it all want quiet.

Carlisle kindly smiled. "he's fine. Their just….". Carlisle wasn't sure if he should tell Leah about the moment Demetri had, had in there and that Amun was comforting him. so he want with just telling her that everything was fine. "they're just catching up".

Leah nodded, she knew that Demetri was going through something in there and wanted to make sure he was okay. but she also trusted to the doctor. So she decided to just leave it. "okay". then the sound of a tiny man filled the house again. 'I love Louie but if I let him sleep again he'll be up all night…. So we'll be up all night'.

The doctor noticed Leah seemed tired. "well looks like he wants you again". Carlisle kept the smile on his face. He put his arm around her shoulder as they started to walked back into the family room. She laughed when he did that so she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A little while later**

Louie was still with Benjamin and Tia on the sofa. Leah told them that they had to try and keep him awake so they she puts him to bed he'll sleep like a log. So they began playing with him, they bounced him up and down which made him cry out in laughter.

He loved it.

They but did started to bounce him a little softer when everybody noticed that Demetri was by the door way. He step into the room and looked eye contact with his mate. Amun come in after him and his eyes meet Benjamin's, then panned down to gaze at his grandson.

Everything want quiet.

Demetri then looked at Benjamin as well, then like Amun looked down at his son. Benjamin didn't need to be told what was happening.

Demetri started to walk over to him, so he stood up and smile. Benjamin was truly happy that Amun had decided to embrace this, And not run from this. Because Amun holding Louie would mean that Benjamin and Tia would have a brother a sister, and an nephew, Along with any new friends. Something that Benjamin had only craved, because of Amun over protectiveness Benjamin was never allowed to meet anybody new, and because of this had become lonely. He loved his mate and she was enough for him… but he did always wonder what it be like to have other friends and to go to other places. He could of kissed Amun at that moment.

Benjamin passed Louie to his father who turned to Amun. Amun come closer to Demetri, and the tracker though close to Amun still held the baby out to him. almost like he was presenting him to a king. It seemed like the older vampire was looking the baby over, as if he was trying to determine if he was safe.

Then he held out his arms and let Demetri carefully place little B in them.

It was still quiet in the room. Everybody was waiting for his reaction to the baby.

He looked down at his grandson, watching the way Louie's eyes would make their way around Amun face. Almost the baby was trying to take him in to.

After Louie was done what looked like to be sussing him out, he started to giggle at his grandfather.

If you didn't have powerful super human eyes you wouldn't of been able to tell that Amun had a ghost of a smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**i don't own twilight.**

**hi I'm back please comment and listen to the songs. **

**enjoy readers :). **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 27**

**Just under three weeks Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac.**

* * *

Demetri and Leah were laying in their bed with Louie in the middle of them. they were playing with each other's hand above Louie and every once in a while the baby would try to swat their hands. Demetri had now been in forks for just under two months. Aro had called him a few times and Demetri had picked up. Demetri would reassure him that the good doctor was doing everything he could and that Demetri was feeling kind of better. Demetri knew that soon he would have to tell the leader of the vampire world about the baby. But he didn't want to be honest and admit that he was procrastinating. He just wanted it to be him his mate and their son for a little while later. Felix called often, but every time the tracker would answer one of his calls he'd feel even more guilty. It was getting to him that Felix still didn't know about his nephew. But what got to him even more was not knowing how the brick wall like vampire would react.

* * *

**Demetri**

'I've been lying to him for over four months now. first it was not being able to tell him about the river bank and why it had got to me for those two months. I wasn't able to explain my mood swings and it had been getting harder and harder to make up excuses that sounded plausible… and true. So I tried avoiding him all together but that only fueled his concern for me. So I tried an new tactic, I began to come out of my chambers more frequently….. or at least for a while. I'd meet up and spar with him once or twice a week. But after a while I had to stop due to me almost killing him a couple of time there. I may have lost my temper here and there without meaning to. I never meant to… really I didn't, it would just happen. I'd start thinking about not seeing Leah, I even considered running away to be with her again. but every time I'd think about the danger of being caught and having master Aro read my hand and find out… scared me. And in those moments my mind wouldn't stop going to dark places. My mind was like a carousel it just wouldn't stop going around and around. Would master Aro want to catch her and bring her here?... to be an watch dog?. World master Caius demand her death… well actually I know he would, mainly because I know that master Aro wouldn't let him kill me. I was too valuable to them, too important to just be killed off like some character on game of thrones. But he would want me tortured though and he'd bitch and whine about it until master Aro would have enough and just let him. then after that all I could think about was if my love for her would start a war… would it?... would our love start a war. Then we'd have to go all the way back to forks and do the whole thing again. but this time it be my fault…. and it wouldn't be for the Cullen's this time around…. it be for the wolfs…. It be for Leah. but Felix didn't take his best friend almost killing him to heart. He'd just laugh it off like it was no big deal…. And to Felix it wasn't. in fact he thought it was funny that several time I almost decapitated him. he oddly loved it. He told me that I was the most descent fright he had in years'.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Once again Felix… I really am sorry….. for that". Demetri reattaching Felix's arm after he had ripped it off.

"no, no don't apologies these thing happen friend, I'm sure this wasn't the first time you've torn one of my limes of sparing". He laughed.

"when would I have done that?". the tracker asked, knowing that Felix was trying to make him feel less bad about how escalated their sparing match became.

"umm well …you know…". Felix was trying to find the right thing to say. Demetri started to feel worse now, not meaning to make him his friend uncomfortable. "Ummm… anyway, so… just for conversation proposes… how have you been?".

The tracker knew that Felix was attempting to try and open up his friend. Demetri could see that Felix knew something was wrong with him…. like really wrong. But didn't know how to go about asking the tracker out right. He didn't want to make Demetri's 'depression' even worse by intruding…. Best friend of two thousand years or not.

"fine I'm been fine". Demetri looked away from Felix not wanting to meet his gaze. He feared that he'd know the tracker was lying to him. yeah Demetri had thought about confiding in Felix but just didn't think it was safe enough… for anyone. Master Aro could touch Demetri and find out about Leah. and if he were to tell Felix master Aro would see that he knew of Demetri's and the she wolf's sexcorpades as well and could also get in trouble. Or worst case scenario, witch to Demetri was the most unlikely was that Felix would be so disgusted that he'd go to the master himself. that one made Demetri shutter.

He hadn't noticed that the big vampire was staring at him until he looked back up. When he made eye contact with him he couldn't look away… it was like he was trapped. 'oh no… just look away. Stop looking at him… stop looking at him now. oh god this is the longest I've ever looked at anyone, and I'm a vampire we don't have to move if we didn't want to. literally we could stay in one place for months without needing to move around. Try to break… try to break away now. try to brake it before….".

"Demetri"

'oh crap'. Demetri cursed himself for not braking the eye contact sooner. "yes".

"brother…..what happened?". Felix asked seriously.

'damn we only call each other brother when we need to be seriously with one another'. It was true though they thought of one another as brothers neither of them would actually say that out loud…. They were still man. "nothing happened". Demetri finally reattached his arm and wanted to get out of there before he broke down and told him.

Felix put the now reattached arm on the tracker shoulder an dropped his head a little to get closer to him. "I know that you're not being truthful brother…. And for whatever reason I don't blame you. but you have to at least tell me something. You know me… I'd never tell anyone if that was against your wishes…. But like I said I won't be mad if you aren't ready to talk about it…. But I'm here". thankful for Demetri he hadn't figured out that he could cry yet. Because the way Felix tried to cheer him up was actually quit comforting.

'I shouldn't… I really shouldn't I can't… but the way he put it was… . and this would be the only time in my life would I every describe a moment with Felix and I as…. Sweet. That's it not doing that again…. but I guess that maybe if I did say something that I wouldn't feel like I constantly have an weight on my chest. Since leaving her on that river bank it had felt like I have had another vampire standing on my chest and I weight of him or her was slowly… and I mean slowly crushing me. But I can't, I can't tell him I would never ever put this man in danger all because I have feelings. Were men we don't need to talk shit like that I've been alive for two thousand years I'm old enough to handle my own feeling and emotions. And I know that Felix would feel the same way… knowing him he'd say something like.. where not hippies… gotta love Felix… see he gets it. So I should burden him with his I'll be fine… fuck….. I'm telling him aren't I'.

"Felix about five weeks….." Demetri didn't end up finishing what he was about to tell his friend because a little blond pig person had walked up to them.

"enough laddies… master Aro needs us to go to the throne room, an exclusion is about to take place. So once your both done cuddling meet me there". With that Jane walked off.

* * *

**End of flashback**

Louie was still trying to swat at their hands while they were still all laying together. Seth was out with Jacob, Embry and Quil patrolling and Sue was over at Charlie's. that was another thing that they would have to do sooner or later… tell sheriff swan about that new bouncing baby boy that Sue has for a grandson.

The Egyptian coven was still staying with the Cullen's. Benjamin and Tia would mainly be the ones to want to see the baby. Amun and Kebi would see him when they brought Louie over to the Cullen's though they had come more around to the baby they still both felt wary about him. Demetri decided to take that as a win and be done with it for now. they'd go to the Cullen's now most days, not every day but most of them. as much as they loved their alone time together, all three of them just the small family together. Many, many people wanted to spend time with Louie. Who saw still a teeny tiny little thing, he was hardly any bigger from the day he had been born. Was now able to lift his head up and now that he could do that, they could now bounce him on their hips. Which in turned he loved.

He'd laugh and laugh at being held up right instead of being laid down in some ones arms. He though couldn't do much but he love being able to do something on his own. Because this way he could swat at whatever he wanted If it was in reach. Seeing him try and reach for something with his tiny little arms was quite a sight to see. Because of how small he still was if he couldn't grasp what he was trying to reach for he's get frustrated. His face would go red and he'd kick his legs. Another thing he'd enjoy doing was hair…. He loved pulling hair. So everybody had to be on guard for when his little finger was close to them, expressly if you had long hair like Tia or Rosalia. But to Louie it didn't matter how long or short your hair was because he's always find a way to get a hold of it.

He'd chew on it to. if Leah or Demetri or both would fall asleep with him sometimes somehow he make his way up around their head and start chewing. Which wouldn't come as that much of a surprise to them because they usually have him sleep up around heads anyway. So They wake up with wet hair that they need to wash because of all the baby droll.

Benjamin would usually spend his time with the baby outside of the house so he could entertain his nephew with his girt to control the elements. Louie loved that to. Tia would normally hold him so Benjamin could put on a little show for him. back before Benjamin had been turned he had been a street performer so entertaining came naturally to him.

Demetri and Leah would sit back on the steps and watch as their son would become entranced the his uncle. And although Demetri felt like he could relax in those peaceful moment a looming darkness constantly clouded the back of his mind.

Which he was brought out of when Louie started to make spit bubbles.

"Leah".

"yeah". She looked over to him.

"we have to tell them soon".

Leah didn't move fully knowing who he meant by 'them'. "no it's too soon". She got up from the bed and walked around it to try and get to the bathroom. But she only got to the foot of the bed because Demetri within seconds was in front of her. "this isn't up for discussion….".

"Leah…"

"no Demetri it's not happening…".

"Leah…".

"I'm not putting him in harm's way… it's bad enough that others leeches know about him…".

"it's better for all of us if they find out about him sooner than later….".

"why". Leah spoke forcefully not wanting to be a part of this conversation any longer. 'I really can't believe that where even talking about this. Yeah I know that we planned on telling them at some point but this is just too soon. And my brother was right, if they were to take it badly then we'd be on the run…. With a baby'.

"because if we don't….".

"if we don't what ha?... but our son in danger…".

"it'll be worse for us if we don't the longer we put this off…"

"THEY WON'T GET HIM". Leah finally yelled, she'd had enough of this, she couldn't talk about this any longer. It started to make her feel sick. Her suddenly yelled caused Louie to squeak from his little nest on the bed. Which they had made up for him. the baby hadn't expected his mummy to get so loud and it had taken him off guard, so much so he gave a tiny scream.

Leah was flustered she looked at little B and rubbed her hands over her face and kept them there for a little while. Until she felt her imprint lightly take a hold of them. he sat down onto the foot of their bed and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. He tugged her closer to himself as she rested her chin on his forehead. Demetri started talking quietly. "every time I end a call with him he get more and more suspicious. every second of Every minute of day he's thinking about my being here, and he's wondering what's going on. Sooner or later he's gonna send someone here to find out what's really going on, Or worse come himself". he want quiet for a minute then gazed up at Leah. "he won't kill him".

"how do you know that". she said with a sign. Not completely believe him.

"because of how valuable he would be to master Aro. Other then you he'd officially be the one of a kind thing on the planet that nobody has had. And I don't believe he'd kill us either because we're the only two people in the world that could make more. And even individually he'd want us. I'm the best tracker in the world and have been with them for years. And then there's you only women shape- shifter in history… in fact I wouldn't be a surprised if he'd want you more than me…. You more one of a kind".

"well it doesn't matter whether or not he'd want us because no matter how much he'd want us with him he'd always want Louie more". They both turned back to look at their son who was still amusing himself with spit bubbles. She looked back down at Demetri. "just a little longer okay, I know we have to but just a little longer".

As much as Demetri would of like to do it as soon as they could. he didn't want to denies his mate. 'as much as I'd like to I could never say no to her. Even if what I'm saying no to makes me want to bite my nails off and spit them at pigeons. But the thought of her not feeling safe scared me. I never want her to feel unsafe or Louie I could never do that to them'. "okay my mate a bit longer". He gently took a hold of both sides of her face and drew it close to his. he rubbed his nose against hers then lightly kissed her lips.

They stooped when they heard Louie grumbling from behind them. "I think he misses you". the tracker told his she wolf.

"come on if we stay up this end of the bed any longer he gonna get cranky". Without get back off the bed They both crawled back to where they were both laying. On either side of their son.

They stayed that way for a while when Louie decided to try and sit up. He's been trying to do this since he was able to lift his head but he wasn't quit able to yet. He's almost geting there like he was trying to do a pull up, But then fall back down again. but either Demetri or Leah would place their hand on his little back to keep him up right so he could be able to sit. But once they did they couldn't take their hand away because when they would he's tip over.

"I love it". The tracker suddenly said. causing Leah to up from Louie and over to her imprint.

"love what?".

"how He doesn't want to give up". Just as he said that Louie fell back down again with a little muph noise on the way. After a few more try's Louie did start to get annoyed though. So Demetri placed his hand behind his back to keep him up. And once Louie was up and he started to grabbed at things at where in his reach.

Leah then had an idea, she looked calmly at the tracker and said with a cool voice. "I wanna go out".

He glance up at her then back down to little B. "sure cosa dolce, I'm sure Benjamin would like to show off his gift to Louie some more…. And I think Amun is coming around…".

"no I mean right now".

"I guess we could go a bit sooner….".

"no I mean you and me and little B go for a walk right now…. around the rez". She lent her head on her hand and gazed at Demetri still calmly. Like she hadn't just asked them to go outside where the rest of the man and women lived.

Demetri looked like he had been frozen in a cube of ice. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. Leah though back to when they had been watching reruns of friends in her bedroom one night. They had given up trying to get Louie to sleep and just decided to let him watch the show with them and hate themselves for it tomorrow.

It had been the episode where Rachel had told Ross about her being pregnant with his child and he just completely froze up for like a fall minute in shock. Not expecting what she had just told him. well that's what Leah though he looked like…. Ross from friends.

'she want us to what…go Where her angry enraged ex and his pack to poodles would be… NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL'. Demetri screamed inside his head "and why we I let you do that?".

She took a breath and decided not to get frustrated at her imprint. "because we've been in this house for far too long. Come on we need to get out of here".

"do you remember what happened the last time we want for a walk? Ha. Because I do". Demetri was referring to when she had been carrying Louie and she had talked him in to going for a walk in the woods instead of watching modern family. Demetri was still annoyed that he didn't get to see what cool thing Phil did that day. Then after they had gotten back the other shifters had caught and showed up at the Cullen's home wanting to know who was really staying with them.

"they wouldn't be able to do anything here without getting into a lot of trouble with everybody. The elders the council, plus anyone who didn't know about the secret".

Demetri scoffed.

"anyway I want to be able to show you where I've grown up. And I want our son to know where he comes from. I can't have him growing up afraid of taking even one step outside of the gate. He shouldn't have to. we've been in here because we were worried that Louie was too small to be levering the house so soon after being born, well I've had enough..".

"Leah…".

"no Demetri… this is our home now too…. And were allowed to live in it. Plus I want you to know about my culture and your sons culture….. it's important".

Demetri was becoming more and more pissed off about not being able to say no her his mate.

"if we do… we don't go along".

"why we can handle them if they run into us".

"it isn't that"

"then what?, afraid that you might end up in a fright in your wolf form?. Because you can barely stand in it?".

"hey I can stand up in it just fine… I did so the other day and I walked int it so what do you have to say to that?".

"the only reason you could stand up or walk in it was because you were needed to lean on me the whole time".

"that's not completely true".

"how so?".

"…. I also lent on Jacob…..".

Leah shook her head and smiled knowing fulling well that her imprint was trying to make her laugh and distract her from what they were talking about.

"are you afraid of them seeing Louie?. And that they might try to attack him. because if you're worried about their numbers….".

"no it isn't that afraid of them, I could take them all out single handily without you even needing to step in".

It was now Leah's turn to scoff at her partners arrogance.

"Then what?".

"….. I'll shine….".

"you'll shine".

"if the suns out I will, and I don't think wearing a clock would do much good for the don't drew any attention plan…. And I don't feel great about it being just us. just… and I know you said that they couldn't do anything even if they wouldn't to….".

"oh they want to".

"what I'm saying is it be more protection for little B if something were to go down".

'well I guess he does have an point. The truth is, is that I don't think Sam would dare attack or do anything to us while wide out in the open. Not to mention what the elders would do to them for disobeying what they had decided'.

" first of all the sun isn't out it's forks it rely is so your fine. And I'll ask the boys if they wanted to come with us". Leah got up and started to undress. Much to the delight of Demetri.

"really right now… okay". Demetri started to unbutton his shirt. "let me just put Louie down in your brother room and we can get going".

"no I'm not having sex with you. I'm gonna go outside and phases so I can tell them what's happening. It's the only way I can tell them while there in their wolf forms".

Now that Leah completely without clothes she made her way to the door.

"why don't you start getting Louie ready. He's never seen a beach before".

"what stuff does he need for the beach?".

"just put him in some worm clothes, the beach is normal chilly". She yelled back to him as she walked down the staircase.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Leah walked back into her bedroom and picked her clothes back up. She looked over to see Demetri zipping up Louie little jacket. She then noticed what he was wearing.

"your not wearing that are you?".

"what?".

Demetri wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. His expensive Italian clothes. He was wearing a classy dress shirt and pants.

"here, I'll get you a pair of Seth shorts to wear".

"shorts?... I'm not some yahoo".

"don't worry, on the rez everybody wears shorts".

"can I at least wear a t-shirt?".

"no you want to fit in don't you".

Demetri gestured to his skin. "compagnal look at my skin… standing next to anyone here I'll look like a piece of paper. I blend right in to snow".

"just do it". She went on with redressing".

while Demetri grumbled to himself.

"he then stopped and turned to her. "what did they say… about coming?".

"well they weren't sure, and when I say they I mean Seth and Jacob. But then I was able to convinced them".

"so then what's happening?. Are they meeting us or are we meeting them there or what?".

"when I told them that we were taking Louie to the beach they thought that it be better if we brought the other kids as well".

"the other kids. What other kids?".

"Quil's gone to get Clair and Jacob's gonna go get Nessie. Jacob was gonna spend some time with her this week end anyway, I think Edward and Bella were gonna go hunting. So were all gonna go to the beach together. I think that it would also give Louie a chance to be around other kids because when he gets older he may not have that much a chance to do that".

"okay…. wait who's Clair". Demetri hadn't been told that mush about the other two members of the black pack yet. He didn't know that Quil had an imprint that was a little girl. He hadn't got to know Quil and Embry yet but he guessed he better because he'd be in the same pack as them now.

"Clair is Quil's imprint. She a few years older than Nessie even though just by looking at them no one would believe that. Seth is gonna meet us here though. He wanted to walk over with us, he thought it be safer for us. and when I say us I mean that he'd feel safer if he were with us. to make sure we didn't run into trouble… and also if we do we wouldn't be able to hear him bitch about us leaving the house without him".

"well you sold me".

Leah walked out then came back in with a pair of shorts from Seth room. Demetri slipped them on. "I'm not loving this… I feel so exposed".

"why do feel exposed now?. didn't you go that fancy room..".

"throne room".

"whatever. Completely naked?".

"I wasn't completely naked… I had my shortly robe".

Leah laughed. She stopped for a moment she went back to laughing. "I think…".

"Seth's down stairs. Ready to go little man". Demetri asked little B while bouncing him on his hip.

'of course I wouldn't of had to tell him Seth was down stairs. He more than likely already knew how far away he was'. She thought. She all so slightly bent down to be eye level with Louie. "aren't you happy honey?. It's your first big day out". She grabbed him from Demetri. "were gonna have so much fun today. Your gonna see a beach for the first time. are you happy?. Are you gonna smile for mummy and daddy". Leah talked in a sweet voice to her son as he started to giggle at her. "yeah, yeah you like that, you're happy with that.. good". She kissed the top of his head and the little family walked down to the living room were Seth was, but meet him halfway on the stairs instead.

"hey you guys ready to….. are they my shorts?". Seth asked looking at Demetri with confusion.

"she made me". He said strolling past them and to the front door.

* * *

**Out side**

As they made their way to the la push beach they did end up getting some looks from on goers. Not many people were out that day which the trio was thankful for. but that didn't stop the people that were out from to coming to an completely stop once they noticed them walking past.

Some would openly stare at them and others would try and be shuttle but weren't doing a good job. Leah and Demetri weren't really taking any noticed of what the other people were doing. Meanly because they were so focused on little be. Most of the time they had been pointing stuff out to him and telling him what it was. But Seth did, he took it upon himself to even though they were just walking over to the beach, be on the lookout for any sign of possible danger. He'd noticed the way blinds would open up but the very moment he'd turn in the direction form them they magically close again. he'd see that even a couple of people would race back into their homes, then a few minutes later be at their windows with other people showing them what they'd seen.

'wow it's like everybody on the rez had to get a look at the guy who knocked up the Clearwater girl. The guy that some people assumed didn't actually exist. I'd even heard that a few of the folks came to the conclusion that Leah had just gotten pregnant with some random dudes kid while out one night drinking or clubbing. and was too embarrassed to tell anyone so hid it until the baby was born. A couple other thought it may have been Sam's but when Emily's parents had heard that, shut it down at once. Making it clear to all those who thought that were wrong, and defending Sam saying that he'd never ever do that to their daughter, And with his ex-none the less. But some didn't even believe them because of Sam father Josh uley. Josh uley had been quit the ladies' man back in his day… before he left. He had countless affair after affair on Sam's mother and had gotten the reputation as an sleezbag son of a bitch who cheated on his wife then left. So when Sam had left Leah for her cousin that didn't help matters at all. Then when the Rez found out about the baby believing that there was a possibility that the kid could have been Sam's wasn't that big of a stretch'.

"look honey it's the beach". Leah pointed to the sea showing Louie where they would be going. Louie started to make little noises looking in the direction his mummy was pointing in.

"the others are there already. I can see them". Demetri used his girt to locate them. "their down by the water's edge".

Once the trio had made it down there the first thing that happened was Nessie run straight for them. "Louie, Louie". She happily yelled. Clair was toddling on behind the hybrid with her small toddler legs. She at some point had fallen on her butt and Quil was there to pick her back up of the sand and pop her back on to her little feet. She then continued running after Nessie unfazed by her little tip over.

Nessie ran right up to Leah, who lent down and handed the baby over to the little girl without hesitation. Leah and Demetri where totally fine and comfortable with Nessie running off with him now. she wasn't gonna do anything to hurt him, so to them there wasn't a point is worrying, knowing that he'd be fine with her.

She like Demetri, bounced Louie on her hip as she turned and walked back over to Clair. She strolled back over to the toddler and took her hand in hers as they walked them over to the sea water.

they walked over by the rest of the pack.

"good to see you guys made it". Their Alfa said with a grin.

"we left pretty much after I told you guys". Leah laughed.

"well I picked up Nessie in that time and made it here before you did".

"well Louie got curious about everything we walked past. His eyes and hands were forever on the move". Demetri kissed Leah cheek then kissed her lips. Leah then deepen it by kissing him back.

"yeah okay you to keep it in the bedroom there are kids around". Embry piped up with a grin that matched his Alfa's.

Leah without pulling away from Demetri flipped Embry off.

He laughed then he and Quil want back to kicking the ball around they had brought with them.

* * *

**A little while later**

Demetri and Leah were sitting on the towel they'd brought with them to the beach. Seth, Quil and Embry were still playing soccer. And Jacob was over with the kids by the water. Nessie was still holding Louie on her hip and Clair was standing next to them as Nessie pointed out into the sea. As if she was showing them something. Jacob was on the other side of Ness, probably making sure that his little imprint didn't drop the baby.

After a while they came back up the towel and started to have lunch. Quil had brought some food along with him for the kids. The adults didn't eat anything and Louie was still feeding off Leah so it was only the two girls eating lunch.

Leah started to feed Louie and the guys not including Demetri all looked the other way. Wanting to give the new mother some privacy. After a few minutes Nessie and Clair had noticed. "wha he doin?". Clair asked innocently, pointing to Louie suckling at Leah's breast.

"he's having his lunch". Quil told her still not looking directly at Leah and the baby.

Both girls looked at Louie with confusion. "but he isn't sitting here with us". Renesmee said gazing up and Jacob.

"no Ness Louie doesn't eat soiled food yet… he's still on milk".

"did I drink milk from my mummy?". she asked harmlessly.

"well…. No Ness you didn't". Jacob wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say or not. He knew that she knew that the people she was around most of the day and most of her life was different. But was he meant to explain that Bella couldn't feed her?. Would he need to tell her about going through the transition process of becoming a vampire?.

"why?".

'well at least she doesn't seem upset by it. More curious… yep definitely more curious'. He thought. "because Ness your mummy had to sleep for three days after you were born…. So she could feel better".

It looked like the little girl was thinking about it for a moment then want back to eating. Losing complete interest in what they were talking about. "okay".

After Louie had finished he sat with his parents while the guys talked the girls into playing ball with them. and when every time one of them was actually able to kick the ball all the guys would cheer for them and say that they own.

"okay is this isn't as bad as I thought it would be". Demetri said as he look over the sea.

"see I told you". Leah nudged him smiling. "are you happy Louie?. Are you enjoying your big day?".

Louie had now rolled onto his stomach and was playing with the ends of their toes.

Quil then come over an sat down looking tired from playing all morning with the kids.

"having fun Quil?". Leah asked settling back into Demetri.

"yeah… it's …. Been ….. great". He said out of breath. Leah watch him watch his imprint with a smile. "it's funny… when Ness is here all Clair does is follow her around like an puppy dog. She's loves it".

"yeah it is sweet… well I suppose that all the kids better get used to each other because there gonna be growing up together".

"do you think other kids would be able to relate to them?. being in an superannuate world wouldn't be anything close to easy. They'd never be able to tell their friends anything". Demetri pointed out, though he hadn't been around kids as much as the other too, it didn't mean he didn't understand what it be like for them.

"hopefully they won't get bored of each other than if that's the case". Quil nodded to Demetri, he then looked down the beach and noticed something. "hey have you guys noticed the amount of people who are on the beach?".

They both looked over him to the other side of the beach and understood what he meant. When they had first gotten to the beach they were the only ones there. But now others had decided to spend the day at the beach as well. Where weren't a lot of people there but there were definitely more than there usually would be. And Leah knew why…. They'd come down to get a peek at Demetri.

'of course, when I'm heartbroken and crying my eyes out in the middle of the day because Sam had left me. Or because I'd had enough of the guys making comments about how much I pissed them off, no one cares to see how I am. But when I'm sitting down on the beach with my imprint and my son, enjoying a nice together alone with our pack that's when people finally decide to take an interest in what I'm doing". She thought angrily .

"those sons of bitches. All they've done is come down here to gawk at you and Louie. Nosy motherfuc…." .

"Leah… kids in the house". Embry said making his way back up to the towel. Followed by the two girls, Seth and Jacob. As they all sat down two of the women who lived around the area walked past them steeling glances at the vampire and the baby.

Leah scooped up Louie in her arms feeling protective. Though no one could do a thing to hurt Louie she was still anxious about others seeing him. especially because they couldn't afford anyone to know about the supernatural element of it all.

Then not long after two ladies had strolled by another couple of people had walked past as well but this time they stopped. Leah recognized them as same people that Sue used to know. she wasn't sure if they still talked to one another or not. She could only remember them from a while ago.

They walked over to them, Leah held Louie a little tighter and Demetri ever so slightly lent more in front of his little family. The other four were on guard to.

"Leah Clearwater, yes…. Sue Clearwater's daughter". An older women asked her. 'she looks to be about in her mid-forty's with long black hair and a few grey streaks through it. She kind of remained me of an which from some bad remake of hocus pocus. She was also tall, not as tall as me… but tall. And she didn't really have much of an curve in her body. No she was more of a pencil then an hourglass. But she wasn't ugly or gross looking, but I didn't see her as a bombshell and her friend she had with her weren't lookers either'. The she wolf thought.

"yep". She answered quickly hoping they'd just go away because she knew that they knew who she was. And that they were just trying to find a reason to talk to her and find out the details of her privet life like the rest of rez was trying to do since she got back.

"how long had it been?". Leah noticed that the women along with the small group she was with were trying their best not to look directly at Demetri and the baby.

'god it's like this lady's neck is gonna brake. She's putting all she had into not being caught looking at my imprint and son that she's making really intense eyes contact with me'. "I don't have the slightest clue".

"of how long it's been?". She asked with a fake smile clarifying that, that's what I meant.

"no who the hell you are". Leah though no longer depressed about all that had happened in the past and more happy by far. Didn't mean that she was gonna be a bag of biscuits now. if somebody was pissing her off she was gonna let them know. Demetri smirked loving how much he enjoy his goccia di pioggia being a bitch to others… who deserved it. He felt slightly turned on seeing her get so ticked off by those random people coming up to them out of nowhere and telling them to get lost.

The women was taken aback, not expecting the young lady to be so blunt. "excuse me but I've known your mother for years". The women said sounding upset that she was called out for not really knowing the young mother and that she was obviously ballshiting her way into their business. "and I always see you around….".

"and yet you nor anybody else ever came up to me to say hello before, no, not until I had a baby that no one knew I was having because nobody knew I had been pregnant. to a man that no one had heard of or meet before. And that's why you're here. just to take what you've seen back to the others to gossip over". She told her, giving the women a snide glare.

"well…". The women started but was cut off the Seth.

"yeah lady we ain't no freak show, so move on". The two siblings made eye contact and smirk.

Louie started to laugh and clap his little hands together. Embry smirked but he tried to hide it, not wanting to get dragged into this. But that didn't mean he didn't think this lady's reaction was funny.

"well.. Seth, correct?."

He nodded to the penile lady.

"well you certainly take after your sister don't you". she said referring to how Leah's attitude towards everyone was when Sam had left her and she a turned. The women though hadn't spoken to Sue in a long time, still had heard about the way her daughter had acted around others after that. she had heard that Leah was an angry buzzkill, who never smiled. And that Seth was the more likeable sibling.

She disagreed with those people now.

"I wouldn't rather take after anybody else". He grind cheekily, he then reached over Quil and Demetri and playfully kissed Leah on the cheek.

It made her chuckle.

The women glared at them. "well…". She was fuming, she pressed her lips tighter so tightly that it was hard for even Demetri to see them. and he had vampire eye sight. The friends she had behind her were now looking extremely uncomfortable. It was easy to tell that they no longer wanted to go along with their 'dig up dirt' plan and get the hell out of there, before Leah turned her attention on to them instead. "tell your mother I said hi". Her face want red, She turned and stormed of back down the way they came. Visibly angered by being told to shove off by the most talked about people on the rez.

Leah and the guys watched as they stomped off the beach. The she wolf plopped Louie down on her lap and lent back as she smelled the sea water. "I've missed that".

Demetri stared at her for a long time and lent up close to her. "cosa dolce….. that was the hottest you've ever been". He kissed her neck then made his way up to her lips and locked lips with her. Leah smooched him back, then it started to deepen. It only stopped when they heard a throat being cleared.

They looked up to see Embry. "guys come on…. Kids in the house".

They then gazed down to see the kids all looking up at them. including Louie who though sitting on his mother lap, facing the sea. Was looking up at them as if he was trying to figure out what they were doing. He was looking up at them so much that the baby almost fell backwards….. and then he did. But lucky for him he fell back onto Leah's stomach.

"can I hold him again". Renesmee asked politely. With her little doe eyes.

"sure kid". Demetri handed little B back over to the little girl who then once again like when they first arrived at the beach. Grabbed onto the other little girl hand then made their way over to the sea again.

"I'll go over with them". Quil said hopping up from his place on the sand. "make sure they don't go too far out into the water. He made his way over to them.

"hey…can you not make out in front of the us please". Seth tried not to look angry at seeing a bloodsucker milling his sister in front of him, his Alfa, their friends slash packs mates,the imprints and the rest of the rez. He like a good brother he tried to bury it, not wanting to make it more uncomfortable….. for himself that is.

"you expect me to come to a beach and not share a kiss with an stunningly beautiful looking women then you are mistaken". Demetri said again planting a kiss on her cheek.

Seth pulled a face like he was disgusted.

"yeah cool it you to…. I don't know what to tell Ness when she starts asking me thing like where do babies come from….".

"she asked you that". laughed Leah…. Leah laughed for a while. Demetri which her in amazement, as hid mate got so much pleasure out of someone else's discomfort.

He fell more and more in love with her every day.

"what'cha tell her?". She asked her laughter coming down now to more of a chuckle.

"I didn't tell her anything. I had a 'something in my eye' and had to leave the room". He looked away from his pack to look at Ness by the water's edge.

"of course you did". Leah added with a smirk.

They all the a little scream and looked up to see Quil playfully chasing Clear around. She had a big smile and her face and was giggle like mad every time he fake fall over. While Nessie talked to Louie he started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Jacob you may want to tell your imprint to watch out for her hair, because if he gets a good hold of it he's not letting it go". Leah jumped up and brushed off her shorts. "come on we've been sitting here since we got here". she turned to Demetri and stuck out her hand to him. "we're going to the water….. come on, on your feet".

"do we have get in the water?". He asked not sounded frilled.

"just our feet, now come on". She shook her hand waiting for him to take it. When he did she pulled him up and they walked hand in hand over to their son.

The other two jumped up after they did and followed.

Once Leah and Demetri made it, instead of going to the water they both crouched down in front of Renesmee, so they could be eye level with their baby. "hi Little B, are you having fun, fun with cousin Nessie?". Leah asked sweetly tickling his tiny cheek with her finger.

He glanced at his parents for only a minute, cheekily grinned then want back to Nessie hair. "well it doesn't seem like we're gonna be getting any attention from him while he's amusing himself with something that he could actually grabbed and hold of and chew". Demetri got up from his crouching position and grabbed a hold of his mates hand.

The couple walked up and down the beach for a while… just the two of them.

They wanted to have a little time alone together before they want back to the house.

Seth reassured them that Louie would be fine staying back with the guys if Leah and Demetri wanted to for a walk. The couple though a little hesitant to leave their child alone without them there in a place he hasn't ever been before. Outside in the open where others could see him. but in the end Louie had his uncle, Alfa and packs mate so they decided it would be fine…. Just for a little while.

So that's how the couple ended up walking alongside the beach hand in hand. Like they were a couple out on a first date.

"how long has it been since you've been to a beach?". She asked.

"about…. Forty years I'd say".

"forty years!. Your shitting me. Who wouldn't go to a beach for forty years". She laughed.

"the last time I was at a beach it was the sixties… and it was at night".

"why were you on a mission". She said mockingly.

"yes actually I was. Felix and I were on our way back to Italy from Australia. We were there because there was talk of an newborn on the rise and master Aro wanted Felix and I to take care of it".

"why not the two creepy ass twins that your master seems to love so much, why didn't he make them do it?".

Demetri smirk knowing that answer to that. "because master Aro feels safer with them and that's why he sent us two instead of those two. But I don't mind I like to travel, so does Felix. The truth is him and I would rather be out doing missions alone rather being with Jane".

"why?. Is it because she unsettling to look at?. Because if she were in an movie it be children of the corn".

Her imprint laughed, he could picture Jane in some evil childlike movie role, were you think she just the sweet innocent little girl who in the end, ends up being a pain in the ass demon the whole time. 'well actually that really close to who she is in real life'. He thought to himself. "ha-ha yeah that and she never just wants to get the job done and go home. Felix and I have always been more let's do what we have to do and get out of here…".

"but she's not". It wasn't a question.

"she likes to see what happens, what they do, how they do it and why. Life and death it's all a game to her".

"And your master feels safer with her then with you or the big guy".

Demetri laughed again. "I guess so. But Aro knows that Jane would give her life to save his… and Alec to".

"but why , why would they gives their lives for somebody who looks like the love child of cousin it and the joker".

"you thought that he looks like the joker to?". he turned to her in a delightful surprise that they had thought the same thing. 'ha I couldn't tell you why… mainly because I don't know why, but I weirdly feel closer to her. And all because we both think that the same men looks the a D.C villain'.

She shrugged.

"well Aro kind of took them in when their village tried to kill them..".

"why'd….".

"they thought they were witches".

"oh… okay".

"so Aro had meet them a few years earlier on one of his travels. He felt captivated by them and had them watched over the years. So when the villages kill their mother and tried burning them to the stake he got there in time and saved them".

"how'd he save them without being noticed?".

"oh he didn't have to worry about that, being seen that is".

"wh…"

"because he slaughtered the villages….. all of them".

"…oh okay…..". 'should of seen that one coming'. She thought as they were coming back upon their small group.

"so ever since then the twins have looked up to him as a father figure".

"who's looked up to who as a father?". Embry asked standing next to the other four guys watching the kids play.

They both looked at him then down to the kids. Leah spoke first, decided that they didn't need the kids knowing anything else about the volturi. So at the moment it didn't matter. "no one".

All he did was shrugged. Not caring.

They watched as the kids played for a little longer… then that when Demetri sensed them. he stiffened completely.

The other took notice.

"what wrong?". Jacob asked the tracker. When he noticed Demetri go still he widened his stance out of impulse.

"can't you smell them?".

At hearing the tracker say that they all shifted the air and at the same time all come to the realization.

The uley pack.

Jacob spun around to the other pack coming towards them looking pissed.

He turned back to the group.

"no one do anything without my say so.. and that means you Demetri". The tracker hissed at him. the Alfa stood in front of him. "okay I know that being a wolf is new for you, but you can't shift. We're in a public place and you could get killed for that, so under no circumstances shift and that's an order". Jacob then turned to Leah "and that goes for you to". he walked over to Quil. "go stand with the kids and try to keep Louie as out of sight as you can. None of us know how Sam's gonna react to seeing him".

Quil instantly did what he was told and drew the kids closer out to the water.

"Jacob.. Louie". Leah said anxiously.

"he'll be fine… they can't do anything there….. remember". he look her in the eyes.

"fuck the rules they touch my son I kill them".

"Demetri!". Jacob snapped. "as your Alfa I forbid you from attracting". He said in his Alfa voice, glaring at the vampire.

The tracker felt the change in him. like he was almost being controlled.

Jacob noticed. "you feel that?... get used to it. Now you and Leah stand together. Me, Seth and Embry will stand on either side of you. and hopefully they don't take too much notice in the baby".

"if they touch….".

"they won't….. now shut up".

"what are you doing here?". it was Paul who spoke frowning.

"living here if you've forgotten". Jacob answered already annoyed with this. 'this has to be some sort of a recode'.

"Leah I see your no longer in the pudding club". Jared sneered. He looked like he was gonna spit on her.

Demetri growled lowly. Getting a hard nudge of his Alfa, who lend into him and whispered. "be quiet there's humans around".

He was right.

Some of the people that were on the beach had seen Sam and this pack approach them. and now were openly watching them all to see what would happen. If Sam would try to pick a fight with the man who's had a little boy with his ex.

"Leah your looking….. well". Sam never tore his eyes away from the vampire that had his arms around the women he used to be in love with.

"thank you". she tried not to sound aggressive but how could she not. Those men could easily hurt her baby boy in a fit of rage… it only take a second.

"so thought you'd have a nice day out did you ha… thought you'd take your pet flea out for a walked did you. finally decided to come out of your love nest and get some fresh air…. Oh wait a minute he doesn't need fresh air… he's dead". Paul spat angrily.

"yeah we haven't seen you guys in a while…. Why is that?". Jared said talking with mock concern.

"well…". Jake took a step ford. "they've been busy….". he wasn't able to finish.

"busy what… not patrolling..".

"yeah, we've all had to make our patrolling time longer because where the hell of you've all been". Paul crossed his arms.

"first of all Paul don't be dramatic, you all know the real reason why your pack had been out more. Don't they Sam". He turned to him and Sam glared back.

"what real reason". Seth asked his Alfa who ignored him.

"secondly, I had already told Sam that Leah wouldn't be able to patrol for a while because of her being at home with the baby….". Paul cut him off again. 'man it's he's mad it his hobby'.

"then why haven't you and Seth been out as much?. And what's going on with that freak of nature there". He pointed to Demetri who still hadn't taken his red eyes off Sam.

"we've still been patrolling". Seth sounded offended by Paul accusation that he and his Alfa weren't doing their duty as the guardians of the Rez.

"Seth". Jacob held his hand up to Seth, telling him to quiet down. "Seth and I have been doing our duty to the rez. But Seth has been staying close to his sister because…".

"because he's knows that the leech….".

"because he wants to". Jacob cut Paul off this time. "and it's none of your business why. I'm the one who gives the okay for it, so it had nothing to do with you".

"the hell it…..".

"thirdly, I've taken and hour or to off my time so I could help out Demetri with his…. transition". Jacob wasn't sure how to put it. "so I've been teaching him how to do things like we do them. so when he's ready he'll patrol with up".

"hold on". Sam looked shocked. "what… patrol with us. no".

"Sam….". Jacob said as if he were tried.

"no. he doesn't get to do that… he's a vampire Jacob". The other Alfa said sternly.

"he's part of my pack now Sam".

" I don't give a shit, he'll just take back what he's learned about us back to his coven…".

"he isn't gonna do that". Jacob now rubbing his temples.

"how do you know?, ha, how?".

"because in case you've somehow forgotten. It isn't like we could hide anything from each other if we wanted to".

Sam still, looking like he was gonna snap. Then he turned to his ex. "and you, what do you think of all this?". He point to her.

"what do you mean what do I think about this?. He's my imprint". She said like he was an idiot.". he's the father of my child and future children. He's gonna be around now…. so get over it".

"and the elders do they know about this?".

Jacob stiffen and Sam noticed then Leah spoke. "we'll tell them… so you don't have to worry about that". Leah never wanted to hit him more then she wanted to hit then at that moment.

"so you haven't yet then". Sam couldn't contain his smudge smile. "and the Italians do they know yet?. Because if they don't…".

"Sam". Jacob snapped firmly. "…. Leave…. We have every right to be here, Demetri, has every right to be here. as much as it you dislike it, this is his home now to. and you will see him around and you'll see Leah and their son. So like she said….. get over it".

Sam looked like he was about you brake. How could he let this happen, how could he let his leech come on to his land and ruin all that they've built. It seemed like Sam was about to lunge at the tracker, in spite of the humans around watching their every move.

Jacob noticed as did the others.

Sam stepped ford, Jacob, Seth and Embry did the second after he did ready to stop him from getting past. Demetri felt like there was a wall in front of him, blocking him from attacking and defending his little family, And it was the same with Leah. 'once Jacob had given them his order to not go after the uley pack, They couldn't. 'son of a bitch'. Demetri screamed in his head wanting to tear them apart. 'I'm going to rip his fault out'. Leah also screamed.

Then Sam suddenly stopped.

haring the sound of a little squeak.

He tried to look to where it had come from, but had no luck due to the black pack being in a straight line before him. but as he looked around Seth he could see it… the cores of the noise.

Louie.

The little baby was still sitting happily in Nessie arms chewing on the ends of her hair.

Sam froze completely. Watching the boy that in another life could have been his. watching the boy that he could of held in the delivery room like he had planned on to do when he and Leah were still in love. Watching the little boy that he would of played catch with and taught how to ride his first bike, 'the son me and Leah would have shared… that's him. that's what he would of looked like…. But not.. because I'm not his father. He looks like her…". He was pulled out of his thoughts by a low growl.

'fine so I can't kill him…. but that doesn't mean I can't growl at the jerk'. The tracker thought. "stop looking at my son". He said threatening.

Sam turned to Demetri and growled expecting the tracker to lunge at him, but was surprised when Leah stepped ford and growled louder than the both of them.

"Sam I'm saying this as nice as I can…. stay the hell back or else". She glared like she had never glared before. "one step Sam… one step". She growled even deeper. Demetri walked up behind her and leant down to rest his head on her shoulder. Smirking wickedly at his mates ex, rising his eye brows.

Jacob jumped in between them all.

"Sam enough, it's time to go".

Sam glared at the couple one last time before turning around without a world and running off with the his pack.

Demetri held onto Leah tighter, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. They all watch as the uley pack became smaller and smaller into the distance. Jacob wanted to make sure they really left, and they weren't just waiting to comfort them again once they'd left to go home.

Jacob didn't want to walk into something, because once they were on their way home there wouldn't any people… were they'd all be able to phase.

"Jakey". A small voice tore everybody's attention away from the direction of the uley pack. They turned to see Nessie holding a now sleeping Louie. "he fell asleep".

* * *

**Italy**

"brother!". Caius practically yelled from the doorway of Demetri's room. "how many times are you going to redo this room before you realize that our traitorous tracker has jumped ship, and is not coming back!".

Aro was standing in the middle of Demetri room holding up paint samples… and not for the first time. "oh believe brother…. He will, oh yes he will".

"brother!".

"oh….. he will".

"enough!, this room has taken up all of your time, you've become obsessed brother. You've become so obsessed that you've done the impossible. You've actually done it. You've made me worry about you.."

"yes brother I think Sulpicia knows where it would be". He answered losing interest that his blond brother was talking to him. then eventually forgetting he was there at all.

Caius stared at him in frustration. 'ever since our backstabbing as called 'loyal' tracker when off to screw all things that hate me. In the one place where I hate all things. Aro has spent most of his time obsessing over the she wolf. The one thing that he's never had, the one thing that no vampire had ever had. He's still dulling out punishment and coming to court, you know… ruling… his job. But when in brakes he'd be in his chambers, going over the planes he had for the two of them. and it was the same at night. And.. this room…. This god damn room, I hate this fucking room. He practically lives in it now. I couldn't get him out of it if I tried. I even sent Sulpicia in there to pull him out but it backfired…. It backfired horribly'.

'He let her pick the rug and gave her fall control over the bathroom….. as I said horribly. And it happened, the worst of the worst'.

'They got to Athenodora'.

I don't know how, and I don't know when but I do know…. is that…currently she's with Sulpicia helping pick out bathroom tiles'.

"don't bother trying brother". Marcus walked up from behind Caius and stood next to the blond. "he's as Alec would say 'in the zone'. He won't start acknowledging others again until he has no choice. It will be day light soon, we'll have to take our thrones".

"I don't understand why he can't just send the guard to dragged them back here, it be easier than going through this much paint every week". He spat.

"because brother….". just as Marcus was about to start his sentence just like magic Aro noticed that they were there.

"brothers". He said in delight. "when did you two get here?".

"who knows". Caius muttered to himself.

"Aro… we are to be expected in the throne room". Marcus said slowly.

"what, brother no we aren't. I've only been in here for half an hour". He look at his brother like he'd gone mad.

"brother….. that was hours ago, look to the window". Marcus gestured to the window. Aro turned up to it.

"well would you look at that, brothers. Well that's a shame I didn't get to choose what bed spread I wanted….. for them ".

"well next time, now come on brother". Marcus and Aro started walking down the hallway.

"well there is some good news". Their voices getting farther and feather away.

Caius walked slowly behind them

"and that is?".

"I just order in some new paint samples". Aro tells Marcus while rounding a corner.

Caius stopped walked and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head, as his brothers walked off to the throne room.


	28. Chapter 28

**i don't own twilight.**

**please listen to the songs and let me know if you have and what you thought about them. and leave comments so i know what you guys think. recently i've been able to fix the edit on my computer so i will be going back to the chapter on this story and my other story's to re edit them. i was aware that there were spelling and grammar errors but wasn't allowed to fix them. i didn't know why it was being a big bitch but it was. **

**happy reading.**

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler Chapter 28 twisted nerve by Barnard Herrmann.**

* * *

"the nerve". Leah spoke brushing her teeth as she angrily walked in and out of her bathroom. Leah was so deep in her rant about Sam that She hadn't realized that she'd been brushing them for five minutes now. she'd walked back and forth, she'd go into her bedroom to rant to Demetri. Who was laying on their bed, on his side with Louie sitting up and leaning up against his father's stomach. Then Leah would go back into the bathroom to continue brushing her teeth…. Then be out ten seconds later to vent again. "coming on to the beach while were there, just to try and intimidate us..". she walked back into the bathroom. "THE SON OF A BITCH". she yelled from in there. Demetri smirked and looked down at his son. He started to run his fingers through Louie's patch of black hair that matched his mother's. Demetri heard Leah spit then come back into the bedroom. "and I'll tell you another thing…". She didn't get to tell him the other thing because before she could say another word he was in front of her.

"piccolo lupo… your stressing". He throw his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"how are you not?. Three night ago you wanted to break into his house while he was sleeping. Drag him out of bed, Tie him to some train tracks and film his reaction to the train as it came closer and closer….. while it was on fire".

"in my defense….".

"We weren't even talking about him, it just come out of nowhere as I was reading to little B".

"first off, it didn't just come out of nowhere….. I got the idea while watch hell on wheel….".

"I don't care where you got it from, my point is, that your always wanting to kill him and now after he tried to antagonise us….."

"because I'm gonna kill him one day". Demetri said calmly. "in fact I'm gonna wait until Louie's old enough and where gonna kill him together…. As father and son". The tracker smiled like everything was gonna be okay and that she was just being crazy. Leah had not the slightest idea of how to respond to what her imprint just said.

'he wants to do what with my son, my baby'.

"now come on, how about you save all your yelling for the bed". He picked her up and throw her on to the foot of their bed and jumped on top of her.

"Demetri".

"yes il mio amore".

"you do realized that our son is still in the bed right?". She said flatly. Leah moved out from under Demetri to turn off the bathroom light. then walked over to her side of their bed and hopped in. she pulled Louie closer to her. Demetri hopped into his side.

He smile at her then want serious. "lupo I want you to know that if Jacob hadn't given me that order I would of….".

"I know Demi, I know". he stroked his face.

"when I smelled them I wanted to…".

"hey, hey". Leah could tell that if she didn't stop him now he'd get work up then he wouldn't be able to sleep which would mean that she wouldn't be able to sleep. And if they wouldn't be able to sleep Louie wouldn't be able to….. and then because Demetri wouldn't be able to sleep he'd want to have sex.

Which she would have been fine with because she loved sex with him and she came to enjoy when they would have angry sex but even if they wanted to have sex they couldn't because they wouldn't of been able to get Louie to go to sleep.

"I know….. I wanted to kill them to for even coming near us…. but they left okay… they left". She had her hands on both sides of his face.

"and if they hadn't….". just as he was about to finish Louie had reached up and tugged heard on Demetri hair.

"AH…" little B wouldn't let go. "Leah he's, he's hurting me". Demetri wasn't in pain or anything like that, and it didn't hurt horribly. But it was uncomfortable to have someone trying to rip out your hair.

Even if it was a baby doing it.

"Louie". Leah scrolled her son without putting any effort into it. "let go of daddy's hair". But that only made him tug harder.

"he thinks it a game". Louie had the biggest cheekiest smile on his small face. He knew exactly what he was doing to his daddy…. And the little baby thought it was hysterical. Demetri was finally able to get free of his little hybrid's grip. He pulled triumphantly away but only to fall off the bed. The instant he did Louie cracked up laughing at how hilarious his daddy was. Leah throw her hand over her mouth laughing as well.

"are you okay?". Leah couldn't stop laughing.

Demetri sat up from his spot on the floor and looked at her. His hair was as normal as before…. Expect for a tuft of his locks that Louie had been pulling on. That teeny bit of his hair was the only thing out of place. "I'm fine". He tried to fight it but he couldn't help but smile at how happy his little family was right now. even if it was at his own expense.

* * *

**The next morning**

"so they just walked up to you guys like that?". sue asked her daughter while doing the dishes. "out in the open?".

"yep". Leah replied with a mouth fall of coco pops.

Sue put both hands on her hips and exhaled loudly in frustration. "god you know next time I run in to him I'm gonna, I'm gonna….".

"morning all". Demetri came on the stairs stretching and wearing his robe open with a pair of black underwear on. "Louie feed yet?".

"Demi could you tie your robe shut". The she wolf said rubbing her forehead.

"but you like it this way… I do it for you". he came over to her and kissed her good morning then winked. He picked up his son of his little chair with both his hands. And started kissing his cheek as Louie giggled.

"well could you at least do it around my mum she doesn't need to see that".

The couple couldn't see Sue because her back was turned to them as she faced the dishes. she was smirking at her daughter and son in law bickering like a married couple already.

"you think just because I'm in America I'm gonna stop being Italian…. Were a very sexually free people".

"ohh god". Leah now had both hands on her forehead. "you just said sexually free in front of my mum".

"good morning Sue". The tracker said cheerfully.

"good morning Demetri". She gave a quick waved to him without looking away from the cup she was drying off. She smirked. "how was your sleep?".

"lovely". He turned to his mate and smirked. "and yours". He turned back to Sue.

"fine thanks". She nodded.

"morning!". Seth yelled coming down the stairs. In just his robe and a pair of underwear.

Leah looked to Demetri. "see, see what you've done….. I don't like this catching on".

"what do you want for breakfast honey". Sue asked once again not looking up from the dishes.

"don't worry mum, I'll just have coco pops". He sat at the table and got himself a bowl.

"guess who we're gonna go see today Louie…. Were gonna go see uncle Benjamin and auntie Tia. Yeah would you like that?, would you like to see them". Louie clapped happily at his daddy. "yeah you do, yeah do that's good. Is his little pack packed?". Demetri asked Leah who was still her coco pops.

"yes I packed it this morning before I came down to get food". She said putting another spoon fall of coco pops in her mouth.

"are you both sure you're okay with this?". Seth asked. "because if not….".

"honey I think that they know what they're doing". Sue glanced at her son.

"all I'm saying is that I'm fine to stay back if they want me to". Seth put his hands up then want back to eating.

"yes hon and I think that's very nice of you but I'm sure that Louie will be fine on his first day without his parents".

It had been decided that after the confrontation with Sam and his pack that is was time to take Demetri out on his first patrolling shift. The new parents was extremely hesitant to leave there baby son for the day but then their Alfa finally convinced then in to doing it. So last night before Leah want on her rant they'd called up Benjamin and Tia hoping that they'd want to look after their nephew for the day. Before Demetri and Leah even had the chance to asked them they'd had already said yes to them… very excitedly. Benjamin then went on to explaining that Alice had told them that they'd be really happy about being asked to babysit earlier that day. Once again not being able to see the wolfs asking then but seeing how the two Egyptian vampire would react after getting the call. Of course they hadn't been told the reasoning why though. The other coven was still in the dark about Demetri's transformation into becoming a shape-shifter slash vampire. Demetri knew that Amun would more than likely burst into flames if he found that out right now. they all thought that it was too early to let them in on their other biggest secret.

"so how long would we be today?".

"oh that's cute". Sue smirk drying a cup.

"what's cute?".

"it's cute that you don't want to leave your son".

"aww". Seth jokingly mocked the tracker.

"shut up Seth". Leah said off handededly .

Louie tried to grabbed at Demetri hair again.

"well what if he starts crying and they don't know what toy he needs to calm him down. Or if they don't know what book he likes to be read to him before his nap. Or what tune makes him….. mellows out when he gets fussy".

"wait…. There's a tune for that… for when he's fussy?. Why wasn't I told?". Seth asked.

"you didn't know about the tune?". Leah didn't stop eating to asked him that.

"no".

"sorry thought I told ya".

"mum did you know about the tune?". He asked cricking his brow.

"oh he doesn't need one with me". She smiled proudly. "he's a perfect angel with me".

"show off". Leah muttered.

her mother smirked.

"well what's the tune then?. Come on tell me". The little brother whined.

"twisted nerve". Demetri replied.

"twisted nerve… isn't that a theme song from a horror movie from the sixties?".

"yes…. Yes it is".

"Demetri… why were you singing a theme song form a horror movie to our baby?". Leah asked frowning like her imprint was an moron.

"wait I thought you knew about the tune?". Seth asked her.

"I did but I didn't know it was from a horror movie….".

"first of all you don't sing it you whistle it. And secondly I didn't do it on purpose, it was Louie's nap time and he was getting fussy so I decided to get him his bottle. And as I was doing that I started to whistling it. and as I've turned around to give him his bottle I noticed that he had quieted down. Then when I put him down for his nap he fell asleep right away".

"… and I wasn't told". The young wolf crossed his arms.

"oh come on Seth it wasn't like we were keeping it from you….".

"oh weren't you Leah… weren't you?".

They heard a door close and looked up to see Jacob coming through the kitchen. "morning all are we ready or what…. and no one's dressed". He come up and stood at the table with them.

"we're having coco pops. There try some". Seth lifted up his spoon to Jacob who looked annoyed and bored as hell. Seth noticed and drew his spoon back. "fine, fine don't then". He ate it.

"so as I was saying". Demetri want back to his original point. "what if they'd need us for something like that but we wouldn't be able to get to our phones because our phones are in out pants pockets laying somewhere on the woodland floor. While we're out being animals".

Jacob cleared his throat . "Demetri it's gonna be fine Nessie will be playing with him whole time he won't even noticed you two will be gone. Plus I highly drought Nessie would let anyone or anything touch him. she getting really attached…. Like really".

"ha that strangely makes me feel better".

"good". Jacob clapped his hand and pressed his lips together. "everyone get dressed and lets go. Come on".

"chill Jake… why the rush the woods are still gonna be there whether we go or not". Leah had another spoon fall.

"oh that's cute".

"what's cute?". Leah's spoon stopped half way to her mouth, which was open 'oh no she's on to me'.

"you don't wanna leave him either". Sue grinned.

Leah paused before she answered her mother. Who was watching her already knowing what the she wolf was gonna say "…of course I don't wonna leave him he's too small to be left along for the day without us. plus I don't wonna be apart from him for too long".

"why, it isn't like he's gonna be going anywhere he can't even crawl yet". Jacob shook his head. 'why does everyone I know have to be so dramatic all the time, I feel like I'm living in an episode of mob wives'.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HE'S MY BABY".

The Alfa throw both hands up. "Jesus okay…. it isn't like it's gonna be the whole day, only a few hours that's all".

"well we haven't been apart from him that long before". Leah reached up to where Demetri was holding Louie and started to stroke his little back. "I don't want to".

"let's just stay home, we can go back to bed and finish everybody loves Raymond". Demetri whined to Leah who jumped up immediately.

"yes let's do that instead".

Jacob slammed his hand down on the table making Sue jumped and Seth spilling his coco pops. 'ah man I wanted to drink the milk, that's why I ate all the coco pops first…. It would have been all chocolately'.

"NO, NO, NO, NO ONE IS GOING BACK TO BED. AS YOUR ALFA EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES UP THE GOD DAMN STAIRS, GET DRESSED AND GET BACK DOWN HERE OR SO HELP ME…."

"OKAY…. okay". Leah had her hands up. She looked at her imprint then back to her Alfa and whined. "….. do we have to?".

"yes". Her Alfa said dangerously.

All three of them groaned. They all go up to go get ready when Jake stooped them again…. he wasn't done. "no leave the baby".

"why?". Demetri said confused, not wanting to be spend even more time away from his boy.

"I don't want him distracting you both". He gestured for the tracker to pass Louie to him. "come on, give him here".

Demetri passed the baby to Leah who then passed him to Seth who then gave him to Jacob. "now go on.. get".

They all muttered and grumbled as they walked off.

Jacob looked down at Louie and shook his head. "your parents". The baby giggled and started to swat at his face.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

"and he hast to go down every two hours, if he doesn't he gets over tired and you don't want that".

Benjamin and Tia both nodded along as Demetri spoke to them. he now been speaking for twenty minutes straight without either of them getting a word in. Leah was sitting next to him holding Louie an jumping in every now and again pointing out things he'd forgotten.

"okay and now this is jean the sassy penguin, he's a after nap penguin. But something's he's gets fussy and that either means he wants Mosley the hedgehog or Henriette the hen. And either of them do it for him he'll need Ada the otter or Felix the giraffe…. Named After Felix…".

"OH MY GOD THEY UNDERSTAND". Jacob yelled. He'd had enough of their stalling. "come on let's go give him his nephew".

Leah went to pass the baby to Benjamin when Demetri stopped her. "wait one second". The tracker kissed his sons cheek then Leah kissed the other cheek. They were both that that for a few moment before they finally handed him over. "we love you honey". Leah cooed.

"I promise the both of you…". Benjamin started.

Seth coughed.

"the three of you…. that no harm will come to him".

"thank you Benjamin".

"NOW". Jacob yelled from out the front of the house.

"see you guys later. Goodbye my little peperoncino we'll be back soon".

"bye baby". Demetri took her hand and both walked out the house followed by Seth.

Once they meet Jacob outside they all ran into the woods to meet up with Quil and Embry.

* * *

**The woods**

"Is it always this way?".

"what way?". Embry asked the tracker.

"all open like this?".

"oh you mean the mental link, yep pretty much".

"you'll get used to it. We all did". Jacob jumped in. "it's just a part of being in a pack. We can't hide anything from anyone, were all honest and truthful with each other. It makes as stronger as a team and as a pack…. Were a family…..Were brothers".

"that's…nice and all but it's still weird and uncomfortable".

"oh yeah for sure". Jacob laughed.

"Jake what if we run into Sam or Paul or Jared?". Seth asked his Alfa, in an worried yet protective tone.

"then we take care of it".

"and that means?".

"we tell them to keep moving. There's no need to fight we're here doing our job, Guarding the rez".

"but then what if their all there. The entire pack?, even the cubs that turned when the volturi came".

"Seth I highly, highly drought that they'd let the cubs go out on patrol this far out without enough experience. Collin and Bradly maybe but not the cubs".

The pack were deep in the forest by this point. They hadn't actually been gone to long a time but even by then the parents were starting to miss their baby.

"so this is what you all normally do?... just walked around". Demetri asked not understanding why they had to be this far away from the house.

"yes and no". Quil put in.

Embry was next. "we're normally split up in two or three's. in different places around in the woodland. And then once a week we catch up with Sam's pack. Just so we can regroup and go over what's gone down in the last week or so".

"or a few times a week if something happenings, like a vampire or an newborn army. You know stuff like that". Quil said now walking next to the big red wolf.

"and then we have the bonfires". Embry now on the other said.

"they happen often as well but that's for the people who know that the legends are true, like the elders…".

"and the council".

"and the imprints".

The two boys want on explaining things that Demetri would need to know. it was best that he knew what was gonna happen now that he was going to be in with them now. he needed to know the ropes.

"then when we find a vampire we just take them out". Demetri already knew the answer but was still just making sure.

"well usually but with the Cullen's and all…".

"we don't really know who they know but…. Yeah we kill them. if they didn't want to die they shouldn't came on to our land". Embry shrugged.

"but…".

Leah noticed that her imprint seemed to be stammering. "Demi what is it?".

"but… what if I know them".

"really that's what your worried about?... if you've met them before. Well honey I don't reckon that they'll recognize you either way. Anyway I thought that your only friend was Felix". She said annoyed that her imprint would hesitate on killing one of them just because he might know them.

"firstly Felix is not my only friends I have other friends. And no, no that's not what I'm afraid of..".

"then what is it?". She said angrily.

"it's just….. what if it's awkward".

"what?... that's what your worried about?... if you know them. so you don't care if their your friends or not?".

"what no I don't care about that at all. I just think that if I came across somebody I knew that it would probably be…..well awkward".

"but you're gonna be killing them anyway". Embry stopped walked to looked at him.

"well you have me there". The both of them started walking again.

"jackasses". She thought.

"heard that". Embry called back.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

All the family had now come into the living room where Louie was. Once the wolfs had left Benjamin and Tia had taken Louie out into the garden for a little while so Benjamin could show the baby some more tricks. Amun and Kebi had come down to be with them for a while as well.

"Amun why don't you just hold him.. you did it before". Benjamin was bouncing Louie who was happily chewing on his small fist.

Amun had been in the same room with his grandson since the night he had held him but that was the descent of it. 'I don't hate my grandson and I don't hate Demetri even if the man who I loved as a son did leave me, the man who taught him everything he knew and everything that made him great. He's only the best tracker in the world because I made him that way. Without me he'd just be another tracker…. I said that I didn't hate him. not that didn't still hold a grudge against the son of a bitch. but no I don't hate him, and the she wolf I still hadn't spoken to yet….. which I'm fine with. Once again I don't have any bad will against her even if her scent does burn my nose like the way a dead rotting body does. I feel like it would be awkward, plus I can tell that she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me either…. I already feel close to her. But there still is a harrowing loom of danger in this. I don't want to see them get hurt but I don't know if I'll promise I'll stay in this if when I volturi get involved. I could lose Benjamin to them and he's my fortune'. He didn't say anything, he just put his hands up. Indicating that he was fine just watching them play with him.

"are you sure?". He grinned. "because I think he wants his grandfather".

Once again all he did was put his hands up.

"where were they going today?". Kebi asked standing up straight next to her husband. She rely ever spoke. She even as a human never very talkative. She became used to not talking once she had become one of Amun slaves. Thousands of years ago before the rise of the volturi, humans in Egypt knew about the vampire and saw then as gods.

They would worship them.

Amun had decided he wanted a mate and had picked Kebi to be his eternal wife because he knew she'd be loyal to him in the afterlife. No matter what would happen he knew she'd always stick by him and do what he said.

But when the volturi were taking over and came to concord Egypt. They put a stop to all humans knowing about them and killed the ones that did. Aro had most of the Egyptian coven destroyed all except for Amun and Kebi who what Daenerys Targaryen would say 'bend the knee' to them.

"I'm not sure they didn't say…".

"or they could of said where they were going but could of just stopped listening to them after they asked if we could babysit for them". Tia smirked at her mate.

"okay maybe they could of done". He gave her a cheesy smile.

They didn't.

The Cullen's were still in side of the house. They decided that they wanted to give the Egyptian coven some pricey with the baby. they weren't sure how long they'd actually be staying with the Cullen's so they wanted to spend as much time with Louie as possibly. They knew that the Cullen's didn't mind their being there and that they all enjoyed each other's company but they did know that they couldn't stay forever.

"Heh!". Louie started to fuss.

"what's that noise?, what does that mean?". Amun asked Benjamin taking a step back. 'if he's gonna be sick I don't want to be near him'.

"hold on". He said feeling Louie's butt. "he's wet he needs to be changed that's all".

"here I'll take him". Tia held out her arms ready to take the baby. Benjamin placed him in her arms and they all made their way into the house.

They want up to the family room and Tia put Louie down onto the carpet next to his nappy bag. Benjamin got down next to her so he could help change him. "okay Leah had told me that he's beginning to move around a lot more now that he's getting stronger. So he might make it a little difficult for us". Tia told her mate.

"yes that he would think it was a games and try not to let him roll over". Benjamin agreed having been passed a new nappy.

They began to change, it seemed to all be going good. They cleaned him up and now they were putting on a fresh nappy. But that's when it all want downhill for them…he started to kick.

He had no intention of making it easy for them.

He'd kick one leg at one of them, then the other leg at the other anytime they would come close to him.

this was one of his favourite games.

Piss his parents off then laugh at them.

"Louie you gotta stop moving if you want to be dry again". Tia cooed.

Right when they thought he had stopped he switched it up by rolling to one side. Leah and Demetri would have to be here to roll him back onto his back so he wouldn't be stuck on his side. He wasn't strong enough to roll on back onto his stomach yet…. Though he did try.

"when they said he'd think it was a game I didn't think that he'd make it this hard for us….. he loves us". Benjamin almost seemed to pout.

Louie giggled.

"at least he's happy". Amun smirked at them form his spot on the couch.

"do you want to do it". Benjamin snapped.

The coven leader chuckled.

Then the peeing started.

The both of them jumped back.

"did any of that get on you?". Benjamin asked with widen eyes, forgetting what they had said about the peeing. He then noticed Tia looking horrified.

"only… in my hair". She said holding up a few strands of her wet hair.

They heard laughing from behind them. the both of them looked over to see Rosalia and Emmet leaning by the doorway. Emmet had his hand over his mouth snickering. Rosalia elbowed him in the ribs…. While smirking at them. "having trouble are we". The big vampire asked.

"what is with his kid. Do all humans….. or in his case hybrids get this much joy out of peeing on others?". Benjamin asked trying to dodge it.

"well Nessie never did".

"Nessie's a girl jackass". The blond said to her husband coming to sit down on the sofa in front of them.

Louie giggled at the lot of them.

"he's always good when I change him". Alice skipped into the room out of nowhere with her husband following after.

"yeah that's only because you have the human mood ring with you to calm him down long enough". Emmet jumped down over the sofa and plunked himself down next to his wife.

"hey he hast to be there if not it's like Louie's trying to train for the baby Olympics".

Benjamin noticed that Louie had now become fascinated with the adults which then gave he enough time to put the nappy on him before he thought it be funny to go down for round two of kick the crap out of the adults. "it's on I got it on…no more peeing".

"good…..I'm gonna go wash his pee out of my hair". She slowly hopped up and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

**The woods**

"I guess this isn't the worst". Demetri and Leah were laying on a hill side patrolling.

Leah had wanted to be partnered with Demetri being her imprint and all, Seth was with Quil and Embry was with their Alfa. They decide to split up to show Demetri what it would be like and so far….. not that bad. It had been mainly just laying around waiting to get a scent of something or someone that shouldn't be there. Plus he got to be with Leah.

"yeah it's not worst job in the world, just don't fall asleep and you'll be fine". She nuzzled into him.

"got any ideas on how to stop me". He nuzzled back into her now to.

"hey you guys". Quil used their link to tell talk. "you know we get it your all in love and all but….could you not. Just while where around… thanks".

"I'm never gonna get used to that".

"Hey welcome to my world". She licked him.

After they sat in silence for a while longer Demetri decide to ask. "so…. How do you think….".

"I think I want my baby".

"you miss him to".

"of course I miss him, we've been gone to long".

"do you think he misses us?". either of them were frantic, they both had calm voices they just sounded tired of being away from him. the longest they been away from him together was when they'd be in an appointment with Carlisle and Louie would be out in the living room with the others.

" maybe". Then she started to laugh. "I bet you anything he's peeing on them right now. or kicking at them, I know he's already tried to roll over on them".

"oh he's giving them hell for sure". The tracker chuckled.

"who do you think their handling him?".

"I'd say their doing a pretty good job. He's enjoyed all the others times they've been around him. he even likes Amun, I mean yeah he's only held him the once but Louie does giggle and clap at him sometimes".

"does Kebi even hold him I've never noticed?".

"maybe once or twice but if Amun wouldn't hold him I drought she would".

"why doesn't Amun want to hold him?. I mean I don't really care but… well you know".

"he just isn't that comfortable with it all yet. He'll get used to it at some point and if not then he'll go back to Egypt".

"how do you feel about that?".

"I'm fine". Demetri didn't want to talk about how he felt about it. He was never big into sheering his feeling so he didn't know how to answer that without feeling uncomfortable. So he decided that he'd be fine with whatever Amun wanted to do in the end. if he wanted to be in his grandchild life or not was his choice because Demetri told himself he didn't give a damn. So he changed the subject. "do you think he's feed yet?".

"I hope so because if he hasn't the moment I walk into that house he's gonna be on me wanting my breast milk".

"I hope he's gone down by now because if he isn't on his schedule…."

"oh my god". Jacob's voice was suddenly in their heads. "it's only been a couple of hours chill out already".

"it's bad enough they sometimes wake him up if they miss him".

"shut it Quil..".

"yeah and that was only the once". Demetri defending them.

"Demetri you're not helping". Leah snapped.

"…...sorry...…..".

"stay out of our damn heads Quil".

"I wish that was possible, that way I wouldn't be able to hear you both whining about….".

"Quil". Jacob warned.

"fine".

"yeah Quil!".

"shut up Seth".

"kick his ass Seth". Leah cheered.

"NO, ONE KICK ANYBODY'S ASS, NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND GET BACK TO PATROLLING".

They all grouchily want back to watching the woods. Embry could be heard trying not to laugh through the link as the pack ignored him.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Cullen's**

"yay and up and up and up we go and yay". Benjamin was swinging a happily laughing Louie up above his head As the family watched. Edward and Belle still hadn't made it to the house yet but they were expecting them.

The doctor and his wife came into the room from Carlisle's office. After Louie had been changed and Tia want to wash her hair. The doctor and come out to see the baby. he decided to check him out while he was there instead of waiting for another one of their family appointment.

So he cheek and measured his wright and his height. He also measured the size of the baby's head, along with his eyes and hearing. And when he was done he brought the baby back out and passed him to Benjamin again. Carlisle then want back into his office to write some of this down with Esme following.

"and we go and we go and we go wee". He lifted the baby up over his head again and swung him around. Louie loved it, to him Benjamin would always be one of his favourite uncles. There was never a boring moment with his uncle Benjamin.

Louie laughed so much he started to cough. "had enough for little guy". Benjamin asked smiling. "well why don't we just put you down here". he placed the baby down in the middle of the rug next to some of his toys.

After a few minutes of floor time Louie looked up to see Carlisle and Esme come out of his office room. A toothless Louie smiled up at them expecting to see this parents following after the doctor as usual…..But this time they weren't.

And once Louie had realized this his big bright cheeky toothless grin disappeared. He then looked around the room to the other members of the covens only to be disappointed when his mummy and daddy didn't come into his view.

"Louie what's wrong?". Esme asked the baby in an sweet voice.

"oh no". jasper said to himself but it caught the attention of the room.

"Jasper what's happens?. What's he gonna do?". Emmet sat further back into his place on the sofa with wide cautious eyes, not liking the way his brother said that.

"it seems like the boy has figured out that his parents aren't around".

"wait…. Just figured out… just". Emmet said in disbelief. "how does he just figure that out he's been here for hours".

"he's a baby of course if he's having fun he isn't gonna realized that their not with him". Roselia elbowed her husband for the third time that day.

"well we have been keeping him busy". Tia said standing next to her mate.

"he's been fine all day with us. hasn't stopped smiling". Ben smirked.

"show offs". Emmet smirked back

But they all turned their attention back to Louie when he started to get even more upset.

He let out a sob then let out another sob, and then another, and then another, and then another until he fall blown started to whaled …and whaled loud.

* * *

**The woods**

"How much longer?". Demetri asked in an drawn out tone.

"it won't be that much longer, the uley pack will be here to take over soon".

"their coming". The tracker said dropping his voice lowly to the point where it sounded dangerous.

"yes… but not all of them".

"JACOB WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING". Leah angrily shouted through the link. It made all the other wolfs flinch at how loud it was, even Demetri.

"because I couldn't have you both wigging out on me while out on patrol. We're meant to be teaching Demetri how to be one of us and to be able to teach him I couldn't have either of you on edge".

"which ones then". Seth sounded annoyed that it wasn't just Demetri and Leah who weren't told about Sam's pack because he hadn't been told either.

"Bradly and Jared that's it. Sam and Paul won't be here".

"How long?". Quil asked.

"soon".

"Jacob….". Leah started.

"and as usual I forbid you and you imprint to attack". He said like he was exhausted.

* * *

**But meanwhile in the woods**

Paul was coming back from strolling through the backwoods making sure that this part was covered before meeting up with Sam before going on patrol. Sam and Paul were going to be going on patrol but they were doing it in a different part of the forest. Sam said he didn't want to look at his ex and her leech imprint.

'every time we even get close to the unholy freaks that call themselves imprints or mates or whatever. Whenever Sam even thinks about that traitorous backstabbing bitch and that red eyed flea he gets enraged. Which I understand completely, the son of a bitch and that slut make me gag. And how the hell do they even stand each other?. Do they even smell that?. and the sex…. How does that work?. They both make me sick, I'm all for ripping them to shreds right now if Sam wanted to, anything to see that whores face when Sam destroys the walking dead. well at least Sam had chosen me to go with him on patrol today instead of Jared or Bradly. He hated even thinking about the two of them together, he couldn't stop thinking about them in bed together. Obviously he never thought of them in the sack on purposes. He'd just think about that little bug of a baby the two have together and then that would lead to thinking about them in bed. And yeah he loves Emily but once upon a fucked up time he to love the bitch. well yeah what can you say clearly the man's territorial and needs to learn how to let go if he's still thinking about Leah. god that gross name makes me wonna wrench. He didn't even want to see Leah, he told me that he couldn't look at her without feeling almost violently ill. I wouldn't wonna get to close to them just In case they…". Paul stopped in mid thought.

He hadn't noticed that he was even kinda close to the Cullen's mansion. he figured he was just to lost in thought to take notice and decided to head back before they noticed him. 'it isn't that I wanted to be at odds with the Cullen's but they'd sided with the traitorous skank and Mr leech. So until they can come to their senses they can fight their own battles'.

Just as he was turning away from the big house he heard something. It sounded like the cries on an infant. He realized that it would of just been the baby, and with an snarled of disgust he turned again but this time it was something new that caught his attention. A scent… he caught the aroma of another vampire. He stuck his nose in the air and sniff again then realized that their where four of them. four knew vampires in that house. He crept closer to it not wanting to alert any of them to come out side. He got down behind an bush and was able to get himself a good view of inside the house and what he was made him see red.

Red eyes.

Now he knew that he had seen them once before. Then he remembered that they more than likely would have been that the battle with the Italian vampires.

But this time they weren't supposed to be here….in forks.

The Cullen's hadn't gotten permission or had warned them that they would be having company…..company with blood eyes..

"Sam is gonna love this". Paul turned and fled.

* * *

**La push**

"I just don't see why I have to do it". Jared whined.

"because your my beta and I don't trust Paul not to lose his temper and do something…. And I don't completely trust myself either". The two man were sitting in Sam and Emily's kitchen drinking coffee. Emily, Bradly and Collin were out the back hanging up the washing. Sam had told the younger wolf's to go help out Emily so Sam could vent to Jared about Leah and Demetri… and go over what they would be patrolling that day.

Jared nodded understanding what his friend and Alfa was saying. "fine but what if he does something".

"what like, suck your blood?". Sam laughed. He didn't want to admit it but he did get a slight joy out of making fun of his exes new man. Even if it did all so slightly make him feel like he was fourteen again. "your not scared are you". Sam knew that Jared wasn't afraid of an leech, it was just fun to tease him a little.

"course not, the dude just….. he makes me uncomfortable. You know with his Beatie red eyes and all. Dudes weird".

Sam laughed again. 'leave it to Jared to be freaked out by the weirdoes eyes'.

Paul then come in bursting through the front door with a big shit eating grin. "Sam… I think your gonna wonna know this".

"Paul what happened?, what did you see?". Sam asked as he and Jared both jumped up and made their way over to their pack mate.

"it looks like Carlisle forgot to tell us about his house guest".

"house guest". Jared asked confused. "who?."

"I think that they were here those few months ago. They smelled like one of the covens that had been here". he still grinned.

"well then it would probably be their cousins or whatever they called them… the ones from Alaska". Jared shrugged.

"ha buts that's where your wrong". Paul turned to Sam who hadn't said anything yet. "red eyes".

Sam straightened up.

'why wouldn't they have told us". he thought angrily.

"are you sure?". Jared asked.

"oh I'm sure, I had myself a good view into their home and there they were… four of them".

"why would they of kept it from us?. I don't get why they didn't just tell us". an annoyed Jared said.

"couldn't tell you why either but Bam there they were. All sitting in the living room together with the bug".

"the bug?".

"the baby". Paul smirked at his pack brother. "I thought it be a fitting little nickname for a…".

"the baby was there?". Sam finally said not looking at either of them but staring straight ahead.

"yeah one of the red eyed was holding him… and looked pretty cuddly with it to".

"who could why be?. I mean I'm sure that if they were gonna be a danger that Carlisle would of told us…".

"or that he didn't tell us because they were danger. Think about it how do we know that the leech didn't send word to his bloodsucking friends back in Italy".

"Jacob did order him and Leah not to do anything without his say so".

Sam flinched at the mention of his exes name. but Paul and Jared still contained.

"yeah but the flea isn't a real shape-shifter though. He may phase into one but that still does not make him one".

"enough". Sam snapped. Having heard enough of the two of them.

There was a silence.

"Sam". The Alfa looked to Paul. "what did you want to do".

Deep down Sam knew that the Cullen's would of told them if there were danger. And that as much as the black pack and the uley pack weren't getting alone at the moment, they'd never put the Rez in danger either.

But this wasn't about the Rez, this wasn't about the Cullen's trust.

This was about Leah.

"Paul".

"yeah Sam". He leaned in to him ready to do whatever he was told.

"get Bradly and Collin…. We gotta go have a talk with the Cullen's.

A few minutes later they were off.

* * *

**The black pack**

"shouldn't they be here by now?". Seth asked his Alfa worried.

They'd all came together now. Jacob told them all to meet back up at the place where they had split up. He knew that Bradly and Jared would be there to swop places with them soon and thought it be best that when they come if they'd all be together…. Just in case.

He was wrong though….. they hadn't.

"yeah… they should be". He stared off into the distance.

"Jacob Demetri and I want to go. We've been away from little B long enough".

He paused for a moment then decided it was fine. "okay go ahead and….". then he stopped. He completely froze.

Which then made the others freeze.. because when the Alfa froze like that it was never a good sign.

"what's wrong, what does that mean?". Demetri asked Leah concerned.

"we have to go". Jacob said suddenly.

"why". Leah said dreading the answer.

"it's Sam, I can hare him…. he going to the Cullen's…. with his pack".

Then they were all off.

Leah had always been the fasted running in the pack but even she was surprised at how quick she was going. 'Demetri…. DEMETRI". She yelled louder.

"WHAT". He yelled back, not in any mood to start a conversation while running for their lives, trying to get to their son before Sam and his pack did.

"IS THIS WHAT'S IT'S LIKE?".

"LIKE WHAT?".

"TO BE RUNNING LIKE A VAMPIRE?".

* * *

**The Cullen's**

At this point Bella, Edward and Nessie and showed up. After about twenty minutes of Benjamin and Tia trying to sooth Louie they had given up and had passed him to Jasper. Hoping that he could calm him down.

"see we told you he had a set of lunges on him". Carlisle smiled over to the Egyptian coven.

Giving little B to jasper to somewhat work, he wasn't screaming anymore but he was still crying. Nessie plopped down next to her uncle jasper on the sofa to try to help calm the baby down.

"see Louie it's okay they'll be back soon. They haven't left you". while in jaspers arms Louie started to play with the ends of Nessie hair. He was still crying but was becoming more and more distracted by his cousins locks.

But then it happened, like the others times it happened.

Nessie froze.

And they all knew what that meant.

"Nessie what's he showing you?". Alice asked her coming to Neal down in front of her niece.

They all knew that every time the little girl would go still like that it was never a good thing. Because every time she did it was never anything good.

"their coming again".

Done of the Cullen's asked her to explain what she had meant by that. they all jumped up ready to go outside.

"wait their coming… their coming. Who are they". Amun asked franticly. He pulled Kebi closer to him.

Carlisle answered him knowing Amun more than likely thought the little girl was talking about the volturi.

"calm down old friend she doesn't mean the volturi..".

"who then?".

"the uley pack".

"the other shape-shifters are coming". Benjamin asked with widen eyes. "why?... why would they be coming there". Benjamin wouldn't typical get worried about them after what happened all those months ago. But from the way the Cullen's were worrying made him start to panic. And not just for his mate his friends or his coven because he knew that they could all defend themselves. What he mostly worried for where the kids. Nessie was just a little girl and Louie, his nephew was just a baby. and a baby can't defend it self's against a pack of wolf's.

"I'm not sure…". The doctor was cut off by Bella.

"would they be looking for Jacob and his pack, maybe something happened and their not coming to fight".

"it's a possibility….". he got cut off again.

"or maybe they know that the black pack are gone and have decided to attack". Emmet cracked his knuckles.

"EMMET…" Esme snapped him.

"but no one worry I'm ready for them". he then cracked the bones in his neck.

"Emmet no, no frighting". The doctor said sternly.

"I can hare them". everybody looked to Edward. "their almost here".

"can you hare what they want?". Carlisle asked his son.

The mined reader paused for a moment listening to the wolf's. "they know that the Egyptian coven are here".

They all stiffened,

"and their wondering why they weren't told about them being here, on their territory". He paused again. "Paul seems to think that Demetri's called them over to help him kill Sam". Edward smirked at how stupid he thought Paul was.

"and that's why their coming… just to talk?". Rosalia growled, not absolutely believing that, that's all they wanted to do.

Louie started to cry again and reach for Benjamin. Jasper handed the baby over to his uncle and the first thing Louie did was snuggled right into his arms. hanging on to him.

"they're here". the mind reader spoke.

"honey come here". Nessie want straight to Bella.

"Edward, Emmet we'll go out first. We don't want to seem like we're trying to be threatening". The two man followed the doctor out of the front door.

* * *

**Outside**

Just as they made it to the front steps the uley pack appeared.

"Edward". The doctor looked to him.

Edward nodded knowing what to do.

He looked at Sam then back to Carlisle. "he wants to know why he wasn't told about them".

"Sam I assure you we were going to be telling you about them being here, we just hadn't had the time".

"he wants to what we were all doing that was so important that we couldn't take two minutes out of our day to call him and let him know".

Edward scoffed.

"Sam I apologies, I regret that I didn't tell you sooner. But I promise you that these vampire are by no means a danger to anyone".

"he wants to know how their not a danger?".

"Sam I believe you may of met them. they were here the last time. they thought with us against the volturi…. Their good".

"he says they have red eyes".

The doctor at him for a long moment. "yes they do…. But they haven't hunted. They've been eating from blood bags I've brought home from the hospital".

"he wants to know how long they been here for?".

"they've been here for about three weeks but as I had said… they haven't done anything. They haven't even left the house".

"he now wants to know where Leah is, and if she's out with the rest of her pack or in side with the baby?".

"Leah is with Jacob on patrol and with the rest of her pack, they won't be too much longer".

"he wants to know where Louie is".

Edward looked at Carlisle unsure if telling them that Louie was in the house would be the best thing.

"Louie's fine if that's what you're asking".

"he wants to see them, the other coven".

"Sam I don't feel….".

Sam growled and Emmet stepped ford. Carlisle put his hand out in front of his son. To stop him from going any further.

"he says he's not going, not until he could at least see them…. he wants to know who they are".

"Sam let me go asked if they'd feel safe okay".

He wolf growled again but also took a step back.

"he's says fine… but don't be long… or he'll come in".

"thank you". the doctor nodded then want back into his house.

* * *

**In side**

"you want us to do what". Amun harshly said.

"it's only be for a few moments".

"NO… Carlisle no this is far too dangerous".

"Amun… if you don't come out…. They come in".

Amun thought for a long few minutes then decided. "fine…. But just in and out".

"thank you Amun". He turned to Benjamin and noticed that he was trying to hand the baby over to Rosalia but Louie wasn't making it easy for him.

"no Louie you have to let go of uncle Benjamin now". every time rose would go to pick him up he'd loudly cry, not wanting to let go of Benjamin.

"Louie it's okay I won't be long". But he would get the same reaction as well.

"would they attack us If the baby was with us". Amun asked.

"you're kidding right?". Roes asked glaring at the man. "you'd put your own grandson in danger because your too scared".

"wait maybe they wouldn't attack". Esme piped up. "I mean Sam would never hurt a baby would he?... do we think he's really that man".

"Esme's right, plus he wouldn't risk getting in trouble with the elders…"Alice agreed.

"are you all crazy… he's a baby..".

They all stopped when they heard a growl coming from outside.

"we're running out of time". Carlisle shot Amun a look.

"he'll be fine". Benjamin suddenly said. "he'll be with me the whole time… they won't get past me".

"Carlisle…".

He looked to rose. "it'll be fine… we have to".

* * *

**Outside**

They all stepped out one by one. The doctor made sure that Benjamin was the last to come out being as he was the one holding onto the baby.

They wrapped Louie up in an a jumper so he was a bit more covered up. Once the wolf's could see them all Sam started to talk through Edward again.

"he wants to know their names".

"Sam this is Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin. They are the Egyptian coven and they weren't here all those months ago.. frighting for us".

Sam didn't answer back, he was too busy watching the baby in the leeches arms.

Sam had seen Louie the day before yes but he hadn't gotten a good look at him then. But now Louie was only a few feet away….. and he could see him perfectly….. he could see how perfectly he looked like Leah.

'so that's him…. that's her son…. That's the boy who could have been mine'.

"Sam you okay". Jared asked slightly nudging his Alfa.

"yes Sam that's right… that's her son".

'he could have been mine..'.

"but he's not Sam…. He's Leah's and Demetri's". Edward side firmly.

Just as Sam was about to lose it out of the woods came the black pack.

"SAM". Jacob yelled.

"well look who it is". Paul said but of course on one from the black pack would be able to hear him because only their own packs could hear each other.

"Sam what are you doing here?".

"you know what I'm doing here Jacob".

"Sam leave".

he growled.

"now Sam".

"I should have been told".

"oh shut up Sam we both know why you're really here".

Louie made a squeak noise which made Sam turn and growl at him.

Demetri leaped in front of his son and his Egyptian family. He did trip jumping up on the stairs but he was new at this.

"graceful". Quil said quietly to Embry.

Leah came up next to Demetri.

All the Egyptians stood back, they knew which one Leah was but they didn't recognize the huge bright red one.

They still hadn't been told about Demetri yet.

"JACOB TELL HIM TO BACK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY". Demetri yelled.

"Sam go now".

Louie gazed at the red and grey wolfs then much to the surprise of Benjamin the baby started to reach and clap for them.

Sam wasn't listening anymore. at seeing how happy the baby was at seeing Demetri and Leah he started to see red.

"SAM". Jacob again. it caught Sam's attention for a moment but that was it.

"Jacob". Demetri and Leah both growled dangerous.

"SAM"

"Jacob he isn't stopping why isn't he stopping". Demetri glared.

"he isn't listening to me".

Sam then turned to looked at Demetri.

"Jacob make him listen".

"FUCK OFF SAM" Leah screamed knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"SAM"

Enough.

Then just as it looked like Sam was gonna pounce the most unexpected thing happened.

Demetri leapt at him as well but not in his wolf form. He phased back into the vampire form and stood in front of Sam.

"IF YOUR NOT GONNA LISTEN TO HIM YOU'LL SURE AS SHIT GONNA LISTEN TO ME". He yelled.

All the Egyptians grasped and jumped backwards. Demetri transforming into a wolf would be the last thing they would of thought would happening… and that was well under hybrid babies of all things that could happen.

Sam phased back into his human form. Both man glared at each other.

"why are they here tracker?".

"because there my family, you have no reason to be here uley…".

"the fuck I don't…. it's bad enough that we have you around…. And that". Sam pointed over to Louie and Benjamin drew the baby closer to him out of instinct.

The other phased all expect Leah. she looked up to Edward who gave her a nod then ran back inside. He was back two seconds later with sheet. He throw it over her wolf form so she could change back.

She wrapped the sheet around her. "Sam". She said through clenched teeth. "I dare you… I dare to call him a that one more time. because he isn't a that, he isn't it and he isn't a thing…. He's my son. He my beautiful baby boy that I have with my imprint….".

"Leah….".

"so if you ever.. ever call him anything but his name again….. I will end you".

"LEAH". this time he yelled, getting madder and madder by the moment.

"it's time for you to leave". She glared at him.

"I'll leave when I'm done here".

"you are done here, now get the fuck away from my baby or I swear to god….". Demetri hissed.

"you'll what flea because I know that you've been forbidden to do shit..".

"along with the slag". Paul smirked as he gestured to Leah.

"shut your god damn mouth you mother….".

"Seth". Jacob warned him.

"you talk that way about my sister again and I'll kill you".

"what's wrong puppy did I hurt your feelings". Paul mocked.

"ENOUGH" both Alfa's yelled in unison.

Louie started to cry again.

"SAM". Jacob yelled. "I think me and you should go have a chat somewhere".

Paul and Jared chuckled. "yeah like he'd go anywhere with you leech lover".

"PAUL". Sam warned his pack mate.

"Sam we need to discuss this Alfa to Alfa… now".

Sam looked back up to glare at his ex and her lover… and the baby he thought of as 'the demon spawn'.

Demetri and Leah both noticed that Sam was now fall on glaring at their baby and growled and hissed at him.

After a long pause Sam didn't turned to look at his pack but he did talk over his shoulder to them. "go back to the Rez".

"what Sam?". Jared said not believing what he was hearing.

"do it". He barked

The two Alfa's stared each other down.

"well come on then lets go". They both phased and ran off back into the woods.

After they departed Demetri and Leah want straight up to Benjamin who passed them their baby. they both stroked his head and kissed him.

Happy that he was safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**i don't own twilight. **

**please comment and listen to the songs. **

** I'm sorry that my other story's haven't been updated yet. I've just been a little busy with a couple of things and working on this story. and I'm so pissed off. i had written almost half a chapter of 'be my baby'. the other day. but the had to stop to do something. and the next day when i went back to finish it my computer had deleted it. i was so mad and i have yet to rewrite it. but I'm hoping to start either. 'be my baby'. or 'he who haunts the attic'. later tonight or tomorrow. and at some point start the pull again once i have some time. **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 29 fade out lines by the** **Avener.**

* * *

"he turned into a wolf".

"yes Amun I know…."

"he turned in to a wolf!".

"Amun it isn't as bad…..".

"he turned into a wolf!".

"…as it seems".

"HE TURNED INTO A WOLF CARLISLE". Amun shot up from his seat and started pacing the living room.

"well tactically he turned back from being a wolf".

"Emmet…. Not helping". His wife hissed.

After Jacob had run off with Sam to talk, Embry and Quil ran back to grab all their clothes. That they had left on the woodland floor before they want on patrol. They had to run there in their humans forms because if they were to shift they be able to hear that Jacob and Sam were talking about. And they knew that if they wanted to keep their tails attached to their body's they wouldn't get involved with Alfa business.

So now everybody was sitting inside the living room. Like all the other times they were all spread out. Demetri and Leah were both huddled together on one of the couch chairs with Louie in the middle of them.

Benjamin and Tia were seated a few seats away from the trio. Benjamin hadn't said a word since coming in from outside. His eyes were still as wide as UFO'S and Tia's matched. He kept stealing glances at Demetri, he didn't want to stare right at him so he tried to do it subtlety…..but he wasn't doing a good job. It wasn't that he was upset or angry that he wasn't told about Demetri and his new ability to shift. It was just that at least he was told about Louie a head of time, with this it had absolutely blindsided the lot of them.

He didn't know what to say. 'what do you say after seeing your brother transform back into his normal body from being a wolf?. Do I ask him about it?, or do we not talk about it like it never happened?. Because I don't think I'd be able to do that… ever. I have to know about this, what it's like, what he's going through, why this is happening to him. if Demetri doesn't know Carlisle must. how would someone even go about explaining that. does Louie take after him?... or does he take after the baby?. would Leah have given it to him somehow. Like how we vampires can bite a person and turn them into one of us. well maybe it was like that with the wolfs as well?. Though I'd never heard of anything like that before'. Benjamin frowned at himself.

"I haven't yet to figure out why this is happening to Demetri but it all had something to do with the imprint. The sleeping, the shifting, the eyes changing colure, his son it's all connected….".

"this is way too dangerous now Carlisle!". Amun couldn't look at his former Son. It was all too weird for him. he couldn't be involved in this any longer, Amun knew that Aro would kill anyone and anything that would get in his way of bringing Demetri and his little family back to Italy. Amun had come to the conclusion that the three of them would more than likely be the most powerful of the supernatural world. Aro would either feel threatened by them or in powered, wanting them more then he'd ever wanted anyone.

And Amun didn't want to see Demetri taken away again.

"why weren't we told of this… of what he is". Amun weakly pointed to Demetri. "

"because we didn't want any of you to panic…".

"so you were never gonna tell us?".

"we were we just….".

"just what?".

"We were just being cautious….. we couldn't have anyone knowing About Demetri yet. We didn't want to cause a panic. We understand that this is an extremely uncommon situation and there was no way of knowing how'd you all react to it".

"there are only two ways out of this now Carlisle. Aro's either gonna want him… or gonna want to kill him. and I refuse for my family to be a part of it".

"Amun…".

"NO…no… I can't do this. This is it Carlisle we're leaving…".

"no Amun". Benjamin spoke up, he slowly stood up and faced his father. "we can't leave now. not after everything that's happened. We love our nephew and we love our brother and new sister. And the Cullen's have been good friends to us. I'm sorry Amun but we're not ready to go yet… we're not ready to leave them. like I've said before you are free do to as you please… but I'm not prepared to give up a chance to have an relationship with my brother because your too afraid of the consequences".

"Benjamin… last time was bad enough but in the end Edward and Bella's offspring didn't end up being one of a kind. but Louie is, along with his mother and father…".

"and his father is you son..".

Amun stopped for a moment. His eyes flickered to Demetri's for a split second and both man made eye contact. At the moment their eyes found each other's they both looked away not wanting to meet each other's gaze again out of fare it be awkward.

The truth was that Demetri didn't absolutely blame Amun for thinking this way. 'it wasn't that I'd never expected it to end like this. I knew him well enough to know that once he found me out he'd hit the panic button and split. So it wasn't like I'm upset that he'd want to leave me and his grandson. It isn't like I want to ask him not to go, It's not like he'd stay anyway. It isn't that I'd be disappointed when he'd left because I didn't have to prepare myself for it because I had already known he was gonna go so there was nothing to be upset about. So long story short…. I'm fine'.

Demetri gazed down to see Louie blowing spit bubbles.

Amun conducted himself again and continued to go on with what he was saying. "they are the only one's of their kind. There's no amount of power that could even come close to what they have combined…".

"well from what I've heard Demetri is way too important to Aro. Having the reputation of being the greatest tracker in history, I don't feel would be something Aro would just give up. So I don't believe Aro would want him dead or anyone who knows about him. and then you have his family. Let's face it… he's not gonna kill them. just like you said Amun they're so fall of power that he'd even give up that Jane girl he loves so much if it meant he have them…". Benjamin glanced at the tracker.

"that doesn't mean that he still wouldn't kill anyone and the last time he had come to Egypt we very nearly died. the only reason he spared Kebi and I was because I begged for our lives.. and he only let us live because he knew that we would never go against them…. he'll see this as us going against them and this time he won't be so forgiving".

"Amun…". Carlisle looked at him sadly. "if you wish to return to Egypt then we won't stop you. but please just give it a little more time. and if it does come to what your worried about them I won't ask you to fight.. but I promise from the bottom of my heart that it would never come to that…".

"how do you….".

"because Leah and I wouldn't let it come to that". they all turned to Demetri who had a calm expression but was gazing down at the floor.

"Demetri… how would you stop it". Amun asked almost seeming tired. He didn't want to be a part of this any longer.

He then looked to his mate who looked right back at him and nodded understandably. "because Leah and I have talked about it". The tracker paused.

"and?". Emmet asked waiting for the tracker to finish.

"we've come to a decision..".

"what kind of a decision?". roseila asked a more aggressively then she had intended.

"if he were to come…. Well we wouldn't want it to come to anything unnecessary. So when the time comes… we want to make a sort of agreement with him".

"agreement?... What do you mean agreement. Do you mean like 'if you leave us along then we won't kill you' sort of agreement?. Or an 'you'll never catch us if we run so don't try' sort of agreement?". Emmet once again asked trying to understand what was happening. 'they wouldn't join them would they. No Leah wouldn't ever allow that I mean hell the women could tear some poor bastard a part just for looking at her wrong so moving into a castle fall of vampires with her baby son wouldn't be safe….. for the volturi. I mean I hate them oh yeah for sure but getting ripped into a billon tiny slices all because you more than likely walked past her in the hallway or glanced at Louie more than once. Well like I said though, I hate them… kinda feel a little for the poor son of a bitch that crossed her'.

"the sort of agreement that doesn't get any of you killed". All Cullen's were slightly taken aback by what Demetri had just said. "after what all you Cullen's have done for us I wouldn't want to see any of you get killed out of something that none of you should have been involved in. we both appreciate it but in the end Louie is our son and we need to protect him in the best way we know how….".

"oh, oh wait.. you don't mean". Seth stood up.

"no Seth not exactly like that". Demetri put his arm around his mate.

The couple looked at each other again. "no more like an… Christmas here and Halloween there". Leah said looking up at everybody, her brother being the first. Going to Italy would have been the Absolut last thing she'd ever want to do, but she and Demetri did end up having a big discussion about what they were gonna do when the time came. And to them the best way to avoid all acts of violence was to make some sort of peace with them.

"NO". Seth yelled visible upset by this. 'they can't just go back to them I mean what the fuck. They can't just take my nephew away to a place where everyone would want to kill them and say that they think it's the safest way to keep him protected'. He thought. "no you can't join them how could you even think about…".

"Seth no it's okay were not joining them". Leah had now hopped up and was standing in front of the chair. Louie whimpered a little when she picked him up and handed him over to Demetri. he had been comfortable sitting in between his parents and didn't like when one of them decided to get up and leave.

"then why you'd bring it up then?". He didn't sound any happier than he did ten seconds before.

"Seth…. Nothing's has been set in stone…".

"but you have thought about it?". He crossed his arms.

Leah took in a deep breath and started to explain what they had both meant. "we have a son now…we have a son". She want quiet as she sat down again, much to the delight of Louie how jumped back into her arms. " for the first time in what feels like years I'm truly happy". She paused again. "I'm so sick of frighting… of being what we are. There's not a chance in hell that Louie would even have a shot at being anything close to normal. So he'll have that to go though in life. But that won't be for a while yet… not until he's old enough to understand that. but it doesn't have to begin now, his life doesn't have to begin with a war. Doesn't have to begin with fear or hatred or death… it can just being. Begin like any other childhood, surrounded by love…. That's what we won't for him. and if that means making some sort of truce with the volturi then if that's the price for Louie's safely were doing it".

"so what… you'd just be fine with that man around him ha". Seth was referring to Aro while glaring at his sister. "the only reason he'll even want Louie is because of his….".

"Seth we know". his sister said softly. "we don't want this to happen anymore than anyone else does".

"more". Demetri jumped in. he bent down to kiss his sons head then nuzzled his nose in his hair.

"but your right…. The one reason Aro would want Louie is because of what he is. I'm not arguing with you on that. but Demetri has a point to. Aro wouldn't want Louie hurt because that would mean he'd lose what power he could have form him. so one way or another we truly do believe that Louie would be safe either way….".

"but you don't know that Leah!. you have no idea what he'll do when he finds out about you guys. What if instead of making a deal with you he just decides that killing you both off would be easier so he wouldn't have to share him…".

"Leah's one of a kind and I'm the greatest tracker in history he wouldn't want us dead…".

"oh yeah that's convenient as shit isn't it. That you are so fine with taking my sister and nephew back to Italy with… back to them…. back to him. that you've talked her into being okay with her and Louie being in the lion's den…".

"I didn't talk her into to anything and I'm not here to take them away…". Demetri clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly. He thought he was done defending himself against these people. That they'd know by now that he hadn't come here to spy for Aro and that he truly loved his mate. It made him feel sick that they were back to this.

"and we know that how…". Seth paused. "maybe Edward and Bella were right". The couple both visible stiffened at the mention of their names. Thankful Nessie had fallen asleep in Carlisle and Esme bedroom shortly after they had all come back inside the house.

Demetri and Leah both turned to glared at the mind reader and the shield. Leah started to talk. "right about wha…".

"right about why Demetri might really be here".

"Seth". Edward tried to stopped him from going on but had no such luck.

"what do you mean". Leah shot up angrily with a glare on her face still glaring at them. Demetri stood up after her, holding on to their son. He knew that if he'd gotten up with Louie he'd start screaming until he was picked up. He too glared at Edward and Belle wondering what the heck they'd said about him. of course he knew what they would of said about his being here. that he was working for his family and that his being here was gonna likely be just for Renesmee. 'pa self-involved pricks, well I guess that something just wasn't about them for three minutes was it. Leah was right everything hast to evolved around Bella doesn't it '. He thought.

Edward heard what the tracker had thought and hissed at him. Embry and Quil who were sitting up around Demetri and Leah both lowly growled at Edward.

They both knew that Seth didn't mean the stuff he was saying. They could understand that he'd just heard something and wasn't really thinking about what he was saying in the moment . And that deep down he knew that Demetri wasn't here because he was working for Aro. Hell even they knew that. Seth was just letting off steam it wouldn't be easy hearing that part of his family maybe going over to the other side. So when they heard the mind reader hissed and on instinct they both growled back telling him to back off. Demetri was their pack mate after all.

"they think he's here for Nessie, they both believe that one of the guards in the volturi had manipulated Leah into loving him so that she'd get pregnant…".

"Seth". Bella hissed.

"so that they'd forever be connected to this place… to Nessie to Edward to Bella and definitely to Alice. They wouldn't think that Demetri was Leah's imprint…".

"SETH". Edward yelled shouted. He looked at the tracker and the she wolf who both gave him a death glare back.

"how dear you". Leah growled now fully facing them now.

"listen we did think that but that was weeks ago…".

Leah growled louder, Bella now stood next to her husband glaring at the she wolf. Demetri growled at the shield, which in turn made Edward stand slightly in front of his wife.

"what were we meant to think?. A volturi just showing up out of nowhere…. For a reason that didn't even sound real…".

"but even after being told that I was pregnant with his son you still assumed that it was all about you". she took a step towards them.

"well why wouldn't we… he's one of Aro's Hench man of course we'd think he came for Nessie". Bella said.

"well I didn't".

"yes we know….. we know that now". Edward said putting his hands up. "but at the time it wasn't an outlandish assumption you're intentions…..".

"my intentions had nothing to do with you Cullen…".

"and how long did you and your cry baby wife exactly believe this for Eddie?". Leah wanted to spit at them. Edward growled at her with more force now hearing what she wanted to do. he and Bella both now taking a defective stance feeling threaten. Seth coming down from his angry ranting had now realized what he had said, and that maybe he should of kept his mouth shut….. because now he felt like shit. 'oh no okay I fuck up I shouldn't of said anything'.

"that's right Seth you shouldn't of". Edward now glared at the young wolf.

"don't...talk…to…my…brother like that". Leah told the mind reader through her teeth. Seth feeling bad about what he had done was now standing next to her.

He slightly lent down to her and whispered. "sorry sis my bad".

"it's fine". She exhaled still annoyed with her younger brother but Seth being upset didn't matter to her at that moment because now she had been distracted by finding out that certain people, who have made more of a mess then anyone. More mistakes then anyone and put more people in danger then anyone. Believe they have the right to make assumptions about shit they don't understand from Adam.

"Leah…. I prefer it you didn't insult my wife….".

"and I'd prefer if you didn't insult my imprint by implying that the only reason he could love me is because are guard convinced him that he did".

"where not saying that, did we say that yes but like I said it was weeks ago". Edward paused, he slowly moved out of his protective stance and nudge his wife to do the same. "look…. We apologies". Bella whipped her head up at him, lightly frowning at her mind reader, wondering why he was suddenly saying sorry to them. even though she didn't think that they had a thing to apologies for. 'I do feel kinda bed about how upset they are by what we'd said but they have to understand that when even the mention of Aro name or the volturi…. It's gonna put Edward and I on edge'. The shield thought.

"Edward". Bella whispered.

"at the time…. we didn't believe that you was being completely truthful about why you were here. but after seeing the way you are with and your son it had become obvious that you did care about your family and that you weren't here on a mission for Aro". Edward slowly walked past Leah who still glared at him. he came up to Demetri who was still holding Louie and patted the tracker on the shoulder. Edward's way of letting Demetri know that everything was good now between them. "so none of us think that way now".

After a few moments Demetri was gonna tell him not to worry about it anymore. 'now that I have a kid I could understand why my presents would cause an upset with the Cullen's and the shape-shifters. It wasn't heard to put myself in their shoes after holding my own baby in my arms and vowing to destroy any son of a bitch that would even consider thinking about putting my child in harm's way. So all in all I can't get to defensive… hell I be the same way'. though Demetri knew that Edward would have been able to hear everything he just thought, he decided to say it out loud so the rest of the house knew where he stood. Edward nodded at him and the moment he want to open his mouth a tiny growling could be heard.

After a second of confusion Demetri's gazed down to see his growling with a teeny tiny frown on his small chubby baby face. The room was taken aback because none of them had heard Louie make that noise before.

Little B didn't understand why his daddy, his mummy and his uncle Seth, along with the two other boys that were around them a lot of the time where so mad at his cousins mummy and daddy. But he also didn't understand why Nessie's mummy and daddy were mad right back at them. he in his little baby mind didn't appreciate that his family was getting growled at.

So he decided that he'd give it ago.

Demetri watched as his son comically frown at the mind reader. he watched as his little face got all crumbled up and heard as he tried to very best to growl. without meaning to he let of a chuckle an then another an then another until he was laughing.

"Leah…ha-ha…he's.. he's ha-ha growling". Demetri said through his laughter. He started running his fingers through Louie hair. He leaned in closer to Louie and started to whispered in his ear. "is my little man trying to be threatening…trying to show that your big and frighting to?. Yeah that's right son you show him… you show him that you take right after your mummy".

"shut… ha-ha.. up". Leah had her hand over to her mouth, she walked over to her imprint and son and started tickling the sides of his face. Edward stepped back over to were his wife was. He felt like he was intruding. "daddy's right is he?... you showing everyone that you're a big scary boy to?."

Demetri looked up to see the others laughing as well. The Cullen's, the Egyptians and the wolfs. All chuckling the a baby growling, which made them all laugh harder when he got louder. Even Amun and Kebi were laughing along with the room. The sound of Louie growling had without a doubt lightened the feeling in the room. It was funny because though they all knew it was growling it didn't much sound it like. He sounded almost like a kitten or a puppy growling as if they were in an playful mood. And what made it even more humors was that he was trying to like Demetri said 'be threatening'.

Everyone looked up at the hallway when they heard footsteps. Jacob jogged into the room covered in dirt from head to toe.

"what happened to you?". Emmet asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Sam and I had to go over a few things, you know… Alfa to Alfa".

"and?". Rosalia asked sliding down next to her husband.

"and… that's it. I told him what needed to be said then called it a day".

"soooooooo what's happening now?". Quil said waiting to hear what happening out here in the woods between the two.

"we go home". He pressed his lips tighter tightly.

"you're going home again". Benjamin try not showing them that he was disappointed by them leaving so earlier in the day. Though he understood that they'd more than likely needed to get back to the Rez to take care of something but he couldn't help feeling down about that fact that he and Tia were meant to be spending most of the day with Louie. Demetri and Leah were going off to do what they were going to do that morning. Then they got bad they were gonna stay for a few more hours so that Benjamin and Tia would have a bit more time with the baby. "right now".

"we have to". he inhaled like he was annoyed then turned to Demetri and Leah. "Sam said he'd go to the elders and tell them about Demetri….".

"why can't he just leave me alone". Leah cut him off and ran her hands over her face. "what is this some sort of pay back?, for the way I was when he left me for Emily. Well fuck him". she sat back down on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Demetri sat back down next to her and kissed her forehead. Seeing that his mate was getting upset by Sam constantly taking jabs at them made Demetri intensely angry.

'why does he have to do this. Could it be true?, it he really still be in love with her. Because there is no other reason that I could think of that would make sense. Yes I could understand if he was unhappy about me being on the rez and yes the fact that I'm from the volturi didn't help me. But every time I see him… when he stomps back into our lives it always seems to come up that Leah and I are mated to one another. And it doesn't make me feel any better when I catch the man staring at my son…. And I know what he's thinking. I don't need Edward to tell me what was going on in Sam's head. I knew that he's looking at Louie thinking that my son could of easily been his. god all I've wanted to do since meeting him was to decapitate the asino '.

"we'll more than likely get a visit from them tonight or tomorrow. I have no clue how their gonna react to this one. Having a vampire on the Rez was bad enough but now Demetri's turning into a hybrid like his son… well there's no telling how they'll feel about that".

"but would it be that bad if he was a wolf like us?. I mean the reason they were so hesitant to let Demetri even be on the Rez was because he's a vampire…. Imprint or not he's a vampire. But now he's shifting and helping with patrol… so would they really take it that badly?". Seth asked looking in between his Alfa and Demetri.

"let's hope they see this as a good thing because I don't know how to swing this into a good thing if they don't. I'll meet you all back at the rez, I gotta go see if he's gone to them yet". Jacob looked at Edward. "Ness asleep yet?".

"she fell asleep a little while ago…. We're gonna wait until she wakes up then take to back to ours". Edward told him.

Jacob nodded. "well tell her that I'll be around later to see her later". He looked back at his pack. "call me when you get back".

"we'll leave now". Leah said standing up and taking Louie from Demetri.

Nodded Jacob then was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"do you know when l'll you'll be back?". Benjamin asked.

"we'll stop by tomorrow if we have time, if not then some time during the week". Demetri said. Seth picked up Louie's baby bag and threw it over to Demetri.

"it's starting to get rainy outside". Leah said bouncing Louie on her hip. "pass me his little jacket". Demetri at vampire speed dug it out of the bottom of the baby bag and tossed it over to her, while Seth was gathering up the rest of Louie things. Leah zipped up Louie in his little jacket, which he slightly fought her on. He hated wearing that jacket, he hated wearing his onesie, he hated wearing clothes all together. Though he was only a baby he strongly disliked the feeling of not being as free as the feel of what no clothes felt like.

Louie started to whine and kick his legs. "Louie it's okay… once we get you home we'll take it off you". she went back to bouncing him but he still grumbled. "come on time to say goodbye". She handed him to Benjamin and Tia.

"bye, bye little nephew we'll see you soon okay". Benjamin spoke as Tia kissed Louie cheek. He then handed Louie back off to Demetri.

"ready". Demetri asked turning to Leah and the rest of the pack.

"yeah". Leah take the baby bag from Demetri and handed it to Seth. He then put the rest of the stuff into it before throwing it over his shoulder.

"we'll see you all later". Seth said to the room as the pack walked out of the house.

* * *

**The rez**

"where's sue?". Demetri asked. They had all just walked into the house after coming from the Cullen's. Quil and Embry had gone back to Billy's to see if Jacob was there and if so if he had heard anything of yet.

"she's over at Charlie's?". Seth answered. "they were gonna have dinner together".

"I'm gonna go up and put him down for his nap". Leah disappeared up the stairs by the time the two man looked up.

Demetri and Seth both stood in an awkward silence. They had been alone together a couple of times and some of those times hadn't been that bad. But this time they were both just standing there waiting for Leah to return. At least the other couple of times the T.V had been on or Louie was in the room with them. but though they were family now they both still uncomfortable being alone. And what made it worse was what had happened back at the Cullen's, though Seth did now feel bad about what he had said back there. He didn't purposely mean to get the all riled up like that but hearing what he was being told to him was quit the shock to his system.

"are you really doing this". Seth had spoken without realizing. 'god damn it, that's not the way I wanted to start this conversation'. "going back to Italy with them?". Seth didn't say it in an angry manner. Although you could hear the bitterness in his voice that matched the way his sister's voice used to sound .

"look kid…. You weren't meant to hear…. What you heard the way you heard it back here. it's just an idea….".

"yeah idea for now… for now until you make the call".

Demetri hand his hands over his face. "I want to you know".

Seth looked at him.

"I don't want to go back there with them". the tracker spoke through his hands. "but it's like what Leah had said. where right out of one war and straight into another… and Louie isn't even four months yet. It's better this way…. they'll find out sooner or later and I can't keep making up excuses for myself as to why I'm not home of yet. If it comes out through us then maybe just maybe this all could be handled gently….".

"listen dude I could get all that… but aren't you worried that if it all does go as planned for you two that the moment you get there it could all be a trap?".

"well of course that's been in the back of my mind but I know Aro and I don't believe he'd do that…".

"why? Why don't you'll think he'll do that?!". Seth said shocked that Demetri would say that about the man who brought an army to them all because he heard a kid had been turned.

"because I know that he'd think what he'd be doing through….. he always does. he'd way both sides like he did at the meeting all though months back. He'd think about how the Cullen's would more than likely get involved if he'd so something like that. Aro would know that they'd try and get all the other vampires that had come to witness for them and convince them to fight…".

"yeah that does sound like them". Seth throw in.

"but the shape- shifters would be the thing that he'd worried about the most….".

"why?... won't he think that all the other guards would be able to take us… I mean not they could. but there's like what?... seventy of them".

"no numbers aren't an issue for them, it's the fact that where all mental linked. Say if we're in our wolf forms, or just one of us are. We would be able to tell you guys where we'd be and where to come in without too much trouble. Not to mention I be able to tell you where the guard would be and who would be the strongest to fight".

"yeah that's right you would be". Seth said coming to the realization that there was something he found cool about his brother in law. 'of course I'm not gonna tell him that though'. "you termed with us we'd be like…. The best assassin's ever".

"so as much as he'd want them to be a part of the volturi he'd think of what could potentially be a downfall to them first".

After some minutes of stillness Seth spoke again. "ha well what do you know…. it almost be worth it then wouldn't it".

Demetri ignored him.

"but really how would it all work though?. It you did go".

"well like we've said we don't believe they'd hurt us…".

"yeah, yeah we've been through that".

Once again the tracker ignored the young wolf.

"we want to make a deal…".

"said that to, what kind of a deal". Seth crossed his arms.

"now remember…this is only an idea… for now. like what we said earlier, spend some time here… spend some time there. We want to give him enough time to make him happy. Maybe a few months out of the yeah…".

"MONTHS". Seth shrieked. "listen… I'm not trying to start shit with you okay. mainly for my sister but I know that she'd never ever even think about living in a place surrounded with vampires. Especially now that she has a son but I have to asked you this. Look I'll even believe you with whatever you say but I feel like I have to ask ". Seth said seriously. "did you talk her into this? Because like I said she hates vampire more than anyone of us I mean shit she barely like the Cullen's…. expect for Carlisle and Esme of course. So…. Where you the one who changed her mind?. Was it your idea?. And when did you decide that this is what you wanted to do?".

Demetri clenched his jaw. "I don't want to take her and Louie back to Italy…but yes…. I'm the one who brought up the idea of making the deal with them".

Seth exhaled loudly though he knew what the tracker was gonna tell him he still hated hearing it. 'and he calls her his mate, well buddy your meant to be her imprint you're not meant to hurt her in any way shape or form. Your meant to protect her and your son and your big bright idea is all but throw them right smack down in the middle of the line of fire'.

"I didn't decide a thing until a couple of weeks ago. Did I think about it before then yes but I wasn't gonna bring it up to Leah knowing that she'd never in a million years agree to it…".

"what changed?".

Demetri was quite a few minutes before he spoke. "when Sam started to bother us".

"wait….. you…. worried about Sam". Seth said aseptically not believing that the tracker would be truly scared of his ex-Alfa.

"no I'm not worried about Sam". Demetri said angrily like he thought Seth was an idiot. "when he found out about us he come right away".

"yeah and?". Seth shrugged. "I ain't defending him or nothing but he is a wolf and when a vampire that isn't Cullen is running around he's gonna check it out".

"yes but when he heard he came... and others will to". Demetri took a deep breath. "the reason why we need to tell Aro first is because we can't put it off forever and the longer we do the more of a chance that someone will come across us and find out about him. when they do you know who they'll go to…. yep that's right. If he hears it from someone else then where all dead for sure. If we tell him first…. Then it's a peace offering".

Seth didn't want to admit to himself that he understood why they'd come to this. But as much as wanted to yell and scream and disagree with what they were gonna be doing he knew that it wouldn't do much good. Though his sister stood firm on her hatred for vampires, she also stood firm when she decided she was gonna do something and no one… no one. Could change her mind.

"but…. Have you thought about the blonds?".

"the blonds?".

"yeah the blonds".

"oohh the blonds". Demetri finally understood what Seth had meant by 'the blonds.

" yeah Caius and Jane is that their names?".

"Well anyway Caius the all hating ferret man and jane… or Wednesday whatever her name is. The two evil ones".

"yeah…. now them I have worried about". The two man where now both leaning on the kitchen island across from one another. "but…. I have come to the conclusion that Aro would forbid the both of them from doing anything to Leah and Louie…".

"wait…. Aro can do that… forbid Caius from doing something?. But isn't he like…. A ruler as well?. Don't they all co rule together or something?". Seth looked confused.

"well yeah but Aro is like the…... he's the one that makes all the decisions".

"but they take a vote on things don't they?".

"yeah but Aro being Aro…. It's just easier… it's just how things are".

"oh okay…so what would he do to them?".

"I'm not completely sure at this point…. Aro would normally use Jane to torture the person who's being punished but in this case that isn't possibly….. but he would do something. He wouldn't risk upsetting us, he wouldn't jeopardizes having his access to Louie cut off. Anyway Felix would be there and he'd wouldn't let a thing happening to…."

"Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix what is he your boyfriend". Seth growled angrily.

"what". Demetri said his voice fall of surprise and amusement.

"he's all you ever talk about it's like you obsessed with the man". Seth frowned like he was disgusted in Demetri.

"I'm not obsessed with Felix…".

"and there you go saying that name again..".

Just when Demetri was about to argue Leah walked in readjusting her t-shirt. "okay he's down and he's fall". She walked over to her imprint and brother and looped her arms around the tracker. "so…. What do we do now".

"well I guess there's not much to do until we hear from Jake". Seth shrugged.

There was a purse.

"modern family" Demetri suddenly said.

"nooo not again". Seth groaned. "I can't watch another episode of that god damn show again".

"and what's wrong with modern family". Demetri put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows.

"what's wrong…. Is that I'm normal… I can't keep watching the same show over and over and over again". he huffed.

After another minute of staring one another down again they knew what had to be done.

They both looked at Leah.

"well what do you think sister?". Seth asked looking innocently at his sister.

"yes mother of my child why don't you decide". Demetri looked at his imprint with the same expression as Seth.

"saying I could care less would be an understatement". Leah said dryly.

Just as she finished talking the home phone rang.

**ring, ring, ring. **

Seth walked over to it and picked it up. "hello". He said.

"Seth honey".

"oh hey mum".

"when did you all get home?".

"a little while ago..". he paused for a moment not sure whether or not to tell her about what happened that day. "hey mum hold on a second okay".

"sure hon".

Seth took the phone away from his ear and addressed Leah and Demetri. "it's mum…. What are we telling her about today?. Do we say anything about Sam and the elders?".

Demetri looked at Leah who looked back at Seth. After a minute she spoke. "yeah tell her".

Seth gave a quick nod and put the phone back up to his ear. "hey mum we kinda gotta tell ya something... something that happened today". Seth scratched his head.

There was on long pause. "what happened was anyone hurt? Is it the baby?..."

"what.. no mum Louie's fine, on one was hurt… everything's fine".

"then what happened?"

"well Sam and his pack kinda found out about the Egyptian coven and…. Well freaked out that they'd hadn't been told. So now he's gone to the elders and told them about Demetri and his new… abilities I guess".

"have you heard from them yet?".

"no not yet…. Jacob said he'd tell us once he heard what was gonna happen so until then we can't do anything".

"good because I'd thought you all could come over to Charlie's tonight for dinner. And that tonight we could tell him about Louie".


	30. Chapter 30

**i don't own twilight. **

**please comment and listen to the songs. **

**I'm should be starting to write another chapter of my other story's soon. I've been busy writing this story so I'm hoping to get staring today or tomorrow. I'm just not sure which story to write for. out of, the pull, He who haunts the attic, and be my baby. let me know which one. **

**cos like i said I've been busy. **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 30 move you feet by junior senior.**

* * *

"are you sure this is a good idea cosa dolce?". Demetri asked Leah. he was sitting shot gun the in passenger seat while Leah drove. Seth was sitting in the back seat playing with Louie as the baby sat in his little baby seat. After Sue had asked what they would think about telling Charlie about the existence about her grandbaby. they had a long talk about it but in the end excepted that the invitation to go over to the swan residents. They didn't leave right away though because Louie had just gone down for his nap and they didn't want to wake him. knowing that he would scream bloody murder if he was to be disturbed while snoozing. So in the meantime Demetri had ended up getting his way and watch an entire disk of modern family before little B had woken up. While Demetri and Leah sat snuggled on the couch Seth was sitting in the chair that they called 'dad's chair' and played on his phone. He wasn't joking before when he said he was sick to death of watching that show.

They'd just finished it when they heard a cooing from their bedroom upstairs. "I'll get him". Demetri said untangling himself from Leah and hopping up. "what do we need to take to Bella's father house for Louie?". He asked before running upstairs.

"umm I think everything's in his baby bag. Except for his bottles there in the fridge, I'll grab them in a minute".

"okay". Demetri then run up to their room. He walked in and walked straight over to where Louie was making his goo, goo noises. "hi son, did you have a good sleep?". Demetri picked him up and started to kiss his cheek, then after that started bouncing the baby on his hip. "ha you don't need to be changed". Demetri smelled the air. "come on let's get your little hat on". Demetri reached over and picked up Louie's beanie from the night stand. "now where did mummy leave your jacket". He looked around and found it on the chair in the corner.

The tracker grabbed his baby bag from under the bed and left the room. Demetri came into the kitchen to see Seth by the fridge putting Louie's bottles into a freezer bag. "where's Leah?".

"I told her to go wait in the car and that I'd get the bottles". Seth zipped up the bad. "ready?".

* * *

**Back in the car**

"yeah I think it'll be okay. Charlie pretty much knows about everything… but he doesn't know about vampires. He does know that something isn't right with Bella which in my opinion…".

"Leah.. nice". Seth said from the backseat jiggling his keys In front of Louie while he tried to grabbed them.

"fine, fine". She waved his off.

"sooo what do we tell him? about me and Louie".

"shit what do we say?". Seth pipped up from the back.

"we'lllll sayyyy". Leah started tapping her the steering wheel with the palms of her hands.

"because he doesn't look like he's from around here and Charlie's gonna know that he's like the Cullen's. I mean…. Look at the guy". Seth gestured to the tracker.

After what seemed like several moments of Leah tapping she finally spoke. "we'll just say he knows the Cullen's. he's an old family friend that they meet while in Italy…..that I meet….at some point… done".

"some point?".

"well I don't know Seth".

"why don't we just tell him that you meet Demetri at the wedding…".

"maybe because he wasn't at the wedding".

"and you think Charlie would remember that?".

"actually yes I do… I do think he'll remember seeing Demetri like you said look at him". now Leah gestured to her imprint.

"I think you forgetting that Charlie was kinda..". Seth moved his head side to side like he was trying to put what he was saying into the right words. "well I wouldn't go as far as to say hammered… but..". again with the head wobbling. "in case you don't remember".

"well little brother in case you don't remember… I WASN'T EVEN THERE".

Seth seemed to look into space for a moment. "oh yeah.. I actually forgot that…. why weren't you there?".

"why would I be or even want to be there it was Bella's wedding".

"Leah… nice".

"So no I wouldn't of remembered if the chief had gotten himself shit faced or not so new plan".

"may I way in here?".

"what!". Both siblings said I unison with a hint of frustration in their voices.

"Why don't we just go with the easy way out".

"and that is". Seth asked waiting for the Italian speak again.

"can't we just tell him that I came down to see all the Cullen's before the wedding because I wasn't able to get away from work at the time the wedding would of taken space?".

"that could work". Seth looked back to Leah.

"then just say Leah and I meet when I want in to town…".

"and the rest is history". To Leah a big weight had now been lifted off of her chest. "see that's why I love you". Leah reached over and grabbed Demetri chin then lent over and gave him a quick kiss.

"kid in the car people".

"it was a peck Seth".

"and Louie isn't even old enough to be grossed out by this parents kissing yet anyway". Demetri added.

"I meant me".

"of course you did". His sister said dryly.

"and Louie?".

They came up to the house and Leah pulled into the driveway. "we'll think of something okay".

Sue came out of the house smiling. "your all here, good". She hugged Leah who hopped out of the car. Demetri walked around it to stand by Leah while Seth grabbed Louie out from the car. Sue and Leah started to walk up into the house as Demetri, Seth and the baby trailed behind. sue had her arm around Leah and pulled her in closer so they could talk without Charlie hearing them. "what's the story?".

"Demetri's an family friend of the Cullen's and that's how I meet him".

"okay good family friend, now how are we telling Charlie about Demetri and the baby".

* * *

**Inside the house.**

They decided that Demetri and Louie would be in the other room when they told Charlie about them. so they sat at the kitchen table while the other three sat in the living room waiting for Charlie to come back down stairs. And sure enough Charlie came around from being up on the second floor and walked into the family room.

"Leah, Seth good to see both you kids again". the copper said with an quick nod and a smile. Happy to see them both here… at the same time.

'I have to say I'm a little surprised that Leah came along, not that the kid isn't welcome. I just haven't seen she around since the poor kid lost her father. It isn't hard to put two and to together, it wouldn't be easy seeing her mother with me. I mean shit…. I wouldn't want to be around me either…it be to uncomfortable'. Charlie thought to himself as he took a seat in his chair.

Most of the time when sue would go over to Charlie's she'd either be on her own or with Seth. Seth did enjoy going over to the chief's home, the two of them had always gotten along well, and sue liked the idea of there being another man around in her sons life. Seth had lost his father at a young age, so he was robbed of many, many father son experiences that a father and son could only have together. So when Charlie came into the picture it had given Sue a little bit of hope that Seth wouldn't have to look back and feel crushed that he had completely missed out.

While Leah… well Leah didn't hate Copper but that didn't stop her from feeling weird around him. to the she wolf it had barely been four months before sue and Charlie had started going together. At the time Leah couldn't believe it. It only added to her fear of abandonment. First Sam left her for Emily and then Sue had started dated so soon after her father passing. In Leah's mind it was like sue had decide that though Charlie was Harry friend for almost twenty years, it didn't matter that they started to get romantic only months after he died. She just couldn't understand why sue couldn't wait before she started dating again… it just didn't make sense.

Not to mention that out of all the man in forks she had to start dating Bella swans dad. that made it even worse for Leah. she couldn't stand the girl who she thought of as stuck up and whiney. To Leah it was like though Bella knew that Jacob was in pain because of how much he loved her… she didn't give a damn. Even though she knew that Jacob needed time Bella couldn't give it to him because though the shield had an entire house of people who constantly put their lives in danger to protect hers…It just wasn't enough for her and she needed the one person who she was hurting the most.

And she didn't care what he needed as long as she felt save.

Though Leah and Jacob weren't close at the time she did feel a great amount of sympathy for him. knowing exactly what that felt like.

So when Sue told them about her and Charlie Leah was pissed.

Did she hate Charlie?... no.

did that stop her from being mad, upset, angry, annoyed, hurt, pissed off, sad and sick that so soon after Harry's death Sue choose to date him?...no.

"Leah it's good to see you".

"err thanks Charlie… it's ha… good to see you to". she replied back slightly uncomfortable.

"so..". Charlie clapped his hands and got up from his chair. "who's ready for your mum's homemade lasagne".

"in a minute Charlie". Sue hesitated and looked at her daughter. "there's something we need to tell you about".

"Sue". He gave her an unsure look.

"everything's okay but just… sit down". Sue sweetly smiled, patting the empty spot next to her. He did as she had asked him. he sat down next to her and it was noticeable that he had gone stiff. Though Sue said that there was nothing to worry about he felt wary about that. mainly because he'd heard that one before. Even when everything is fine…. It doesn't mean everything is fine.

"so… by now you've must of realized that I've been taking more and more shifts at the hospital yes".

he nodded.

"and how I told you that Leah had been really sick and that we were all worried for a while..".

Charlie's eyes flickered to Leah. "yeah, yeah… I'm um glad that you're doing better now kid".

"well I haven't been complete honest with you. I haven't been doing late night shifts at work… I've been at home with Leah and Seth… and Louie".

The cop looked confused. "wait who?... who's Louie".

"Louie is my grandson".

The cop looked at Seth first who shook his head and gestured to his sister. Of course it wasn't a wild assumption that Charlie would assume it was Seth who had fathered an child with some poor girl. He may have not seen the she wolf a lot since going with her mother but he'd think he'd would of known something about her being pregnant.

His eyes want wide. "wait what how?". He stood up. "when did what?". He turned to Leah. "but I saw you at Christmas you were as flat as a pan cake…".

Sue stood up and cut him off. "do you remember when Bella came back of her honeymoon".

Then it hit him, he knew what Sue meant by bringing up when he first found out about Renesmee. "so.. this is like that?... like when Nessie was born. So…. Your… grandson…is like Nessie?".

"yes and no". she lightly shock her head from side to side. "this one issss a little different".

"how is this one different?... and who's the father". He then he went quiet. "oh I'm sorry but it isn't?...".

"not Sam". She was dryly now started to get annoyed with people asking if it was Sam who impregnated her.

"Louie's father is like the Cullen's". Charlie then turned back to Sue. "like Bella". She said gently, Sue looked at her daughter. Leah stood up from her seat and walked past Charlie and her mother to stand by the kitchen doorway.

"his name is Demetri he's from Italy. He's a friend of the Cullen's. He was supposed to be at the wedding but couldn't so he came a little earlier and that's how him and I meet". Charlie then heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

He looked up to see the Italian slowly walking into view holding Sue's grandbaby. He had one hand under Louie's butt and the other hand across his little stomach. "Charlie". The police chief looked to Leah. "this is Demetri and Louie…. my son and my other half". She didn't want to say imprint because Charlie didn't know everything about their supernatural world. She didn't want to give all their secrets away in just the one afternoon.

"chief". Demetri said with a nod. Demetri wasn't sure what he should call the man so he want with the one name that he knew would show him the most respect. Demetri had a hunch that chief swan would proffered to be mentioned by his title because that's how Demetri like to be refereed to. it gave a sense of pride, it was a way of acknowledging what you've accomplished…. It was nice.

Sue floated past and stood next to them. "this Charlie swan this my grandbaby… Louie".

* * *

**Later**

They all sat around the dinner table. Of course Demetri wasn't eating anything because he couldn't so they just told Charlie that Demetri had eaten a big lunch and wasn't hungry. So while everybody else eat, Demetri fed Louie his baby bottle.

"so how long have you two been…. Going together?". Charlie asked gesturing to the both of them with his fork.

"about…. Seven months now I think". Leah lied, taking another bite of her food.

"and this.. your pregnancy…. Was like Bella's?... fast like hers?".

"yep". Leah popped her P. "just like Bella's".

"so…. How many months is he".

This time Demetri answered. "two… but he isn't growing as fast as your granddaughter. I was told that she was almost six by two months".

"yes…. Yes she was".

"Charlie hon how was work?". Sue said hoping to distract Charlie from their situation.

"well there was this one kid down by the lake today….".

Charlie's voice seemed to faze into the back ground as Leah lent over to Demetri while Charlie told sue about his day.

"is he as dangerous as you thought he'd be? Hm". she asked teasingly while bumping his shoulder slightly with hers.

"hm yeah worse actually". He said with tight lips, bobbing his head.

"oh?".

"oh yeah I'm getting chills just by being around the guy…. Freaky". He said now shaking his head.

she quietly laughed. "how do you think Bella feels right now?. remember how she overheard you saying that Christmas would be awkward… then she blow up".

"yeah…".

Louie let out a little scream and everybody looked at him sitting on his father's lap.

"what's wrong little man?". Charlie asked as he lent over to the baby. Louie pouted then looked up at Charlie… like really looked at him for the first time. and the first thing he noticed was Charlies moustache The baby had completely zeroed in on it. Demetri and Leah notice what Louie was staring at and both smirked.

"ha what's that eh?... what's that on his face?. you haven't seen one of those before have you". Demetri tickled Louie's tummy which made him giggle. Louie pointed to it and then started laughing. After a few moments the baby started to reach for it.

"here baby boy" Sue said reaching over the table. Demetri past Louie over to sue who took her grandson from the tracker and plopped him down on her lap. She angled Louie towards Charlie. "here you go". She whispered to the copper.

Louie reached up as far as he could and began to lightly touch Charlie's stash. He giggled as the tips of him tiny fingers grazed Charlie's moustache. "how's that kid eh?". The cop asked, smiling down at the tot. Louie then did his best to grab a hold of Charlie, opening and closing his small hands.

"I think he wants you". Sue past Louie over to him and the first thing the baby did was take a hold over the moustache with his mini fist.

"got a grip on him doesn't he… don't you".

* * *

**After dinner/ drive home.**

"See that didn't go as bad as you though it would". Leah told Demetri on their drive back to the house.

"yeah Demetri.. Charlie isn't as bad as Leah made him out to be". Seth smirked from the back seat.

"hey!". Leah throw her finger up. "I never said he was bad..… I said his daughter was a…".

"Leah…. nice".

"fine, fine". She waved her hand.

**Ring, ring, ring**

Demetri's phone rang out though the car. He pulled it out of his pocked. "it's Felix".

"don't answer it". Seth quickly said.

"it's just Felix..".

"we're in the car with the baby if Louie makes any noise he will hear".

"woops already pressed answer… Hello".

"damn it flea". Seth half whisper angrily.

Demetri didn't hear anything on the other side of the phone. "hello Felix… hello". Still nothing. "ya there friend". Demetri took his phone away from his ear. "well that was weird..". Demetri looked at his phone. 'what the hell's going on, Felix wouldn't do something like calling me then hanging up Without a reason… Unless something was wrong. No I'm being paranoid, I can see everyone back home right now and none of them seem to be in an panic".

"hung up on ya?". Seth asked the tracker in an smug voice.

"no he did not hang up on me.. we just.. we must have… it was just a lost connection that's all".

"sure keep telling yourself that".

"and what is that supposed to mean?".

"I don't know maybe's he's just sick of you like I am".

"Seth..". Leah jumped in. "nice..". she warned.

They pulled up into the driveway to see Jacob and Billy out front under the porch trying to not get hit by the rain.

It had begun to spit just as dinner had finished, then once they had actually left Charlie's house the rain then started to pure down.

"you go open the door for them and I'll grab the baby". Demetri said to Leah unbuckling his seat belt. She nodded and hopped out of the car.

"Jacob Billy what have you heard?. She asked.

"why don't we go through it all with you lot in side". Billy spoke.

Leah nodded and moved past them to the front door. Demetri, Seth and the baby made their way up to the porch as well. Once inside they all sat around the table.

"we've spoken to them…".

Jacob cut Billy off. " they don't have an clue in hell of what to do…".

"they wanted to see you both… and the baby tomorrow morning". Billy glared at his son for cutting him off.

Demetri was over by the sink fixing Louie a bottle. "how did they react…. To the news".

"well at first they didn't… they probably assumed we were kidding….".

Once again Jacob cut his father off. "but then when they realized…".

"yes Jacob thank you". Billy glared at him again. "but then once they realized that we weren't…. well they weren't angry so just be thankful about that".

"then what were they?". Leah ran her fingers though her hair.

"shocked… surprised, blindsided, blown away, flabbergasted, stunned, gobsmacked, thunderstruck, knocked for six". Billy turned to gaze up to Jacob. "any more son?".

"bewildered..". the Alfa added with a smirk.

"oh my god we get it". Leah got up from her chair.

"when Sam came to them with the news of you and Demetri they thought that it was the most outlandish assumption they'd ever heard. when he mention that you were carrying the child of the cold one they all but sent him away, believing that you may of gotten yourself a new partner and that Sam could of just been jealous of you moving on. But then he started pointed out things. Like why you hadn't been around and why they could all smell another vampire and after a while of trying to convince then they ended up considering that could have been true. So when Sam came to them earlier today about Demetri's new…. Ability… well though they were shocked like we said they were. They didn't think he was lying this time". Billy finished.

"do you know what their gonna do?". Seth asked bouncing Louie on his hip. Waiting for Demetri to be done getting him a bottle.

"it's anyone's guess now…".

"will it just be the elders here then?". Louie reached up to start trying to grab at Seth hair.

"well no… it will be the elders of course the council.. " Billy seemed to stop and take a breath. Like he was bracing himself. "…. And Sam".

"I'm sorry what?... why?". Seth asked trying to pry Louie's little fist from his hair.

"yes Sam and his pack".

"I don't get it..".

"they just want him here for a witness".

"but you said they weren't angry". Leah said.

"I don't believe they are, I'd say it just be more for a…. ". He took a moment to think of the words to use. "well just so everybody would be caught up…". he wasn't sure how to put it in the end.

"wait… hold on". Oh the she wolf was angry now. "what you're saying?...". Leah shut her eyes firmly and balled her hands into a tight fist. "what you're saying is that… that son of a bitch and the rest of the his band of jackasses… are gonna be in my house close to my son all so that even though they already know what's going on and are just doing this because of Sam wanted to punish us for no reason but the lone reason of his own undeserved rage against us. so the entire reason for them being here is that so we can all agree to be on the same page". She slammed her fist on onto the table.

The noise made Louie squeak.

"no!".

"Leah..". Jacob started.

"no…they don't get to… they don't get to even be in the same room as him… he does not get to be in the same room as my son". Leah took the baby from her brother and turned around. Having heard enough of this. "good night!". She said stomping up the stairs.

* * *

**Leah and Demetri's room a while later.**

Demetri walked into their room holding a bottle for Louie. He walked in to see Leah laying down on their bed playing with their son.

"have they gone home?". Leah wasn't mad or angry at Jacob or Billy for coming over and telling them what was gonna happen. She was just frustrated about Sam doing this again. 'yeah I get it he doesn't want me with a vampire. But come on Sam you can't keep running off to the elder every time you and the guys have a run in with my family. That shit just isn't okay'.

"yeah.. Seth walked with them. he wanted to talk to Jacob about it all some more". Demetri laid himself down next to them on the bed and started to feed his son. "hungry little bugger aren't you". he placed a kiss on his forehead. "it seemed like all our little man does is want to eat". He looked up only to notice that his mate looked tired. "hey". He said getting her attention. "you heard what Billy said. they'll then likely come in stay for what.. six minutes then leave. All they really need is for us to confirm that it happened… that I'm a shifter as well now".

"how are you so calm with this?...". Leah was in disbelief. "I've never seen you calm when it came to Sam so… what gives?".

"I don't know I guess…. After seeing him so intent on screwing with our lives' it just made me see how sad he really is.. and you know…. I could beat him up so".

Leah laughed. "ya you could babe". She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

She looked down to see Louie eyes began to droop. "is somebody tired?. Does somebody need to go to bed?". She picked up the baby and placed him in his crib next to their bed. "I gotta take a shower I just feel…. Just after today and seeing Sam I just feel icky".

She took her clothes off and walked into their bathroom…. He followed. She only noticed him when she turned around. "Demetri". he didn't appear to be listening as he took off his own clothes.

"Demetri".

"it isn't like he's gonna wake up… look at our little guy. He'd already out".

Leah looked behind the tracker to see that he was right. Louie was out like a light. Fast asleep within seconds of his teeny body hitting his little mattress.

Leah was too tired to argue. "fine, fine grab the soap".

* * *

**After shower.**

"I've never felt good after a shower".

Demetri had his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck while the both of them walked out of the bathroom in their both robs. They both flopped down on to their bed.

* * *

**The next morning.**

There was a knock at the door. The family were sitting in the kitchen like every other morning since Demetri and the baby had come in to their life's.

But when the knocking tarted they all froze.

"I'll open it before it wakes up Louie". Seth got up and want to the door. He opened it to revel the elders, the council and the uley pack. Seth moved aside so that they could get passed.

The black pack were already there.

"why don't we all go sit in the living room". Sue said leading the group inside of her house.

After everyone was seated the elders began. The first one stood up. "yesterday afternoon we had, had a visitor in the form of Samuel uley. And while on this visit told us some very strange thing's".

"yes". The tracker said looking bored.

"Demetri". Leah scolded.

"well we may as well just come out and say what everyone is thinking". He stood up and as he did Sam and his pack took a step closer to the elders and the council. "yep it's true… I now have the ability to shift into a wolf like your kind. no we don't know what's caused this, doctor Cullen has been looking In to it as Leah and myself have as well. But the only thing we do know when it comes to it is that it's all about the imprint. Yes we were going to tell you but we've just been busy raising out son". Demetri looked Sam dead in the eyes when he said the last part. And yes.. some other vampires have been staying with the Cullen's. those vampires are my family of Egypt. The leader of the coven is the one who turned me, before I was with the volturi I was with them first for a long time. so through me they are related to Louie…. They just wanted to see my son that's all. They haven't come here to hurt anyone and since they've been here they've feed of blood bags that Carlisle has been bringing home from the hospital he works at. They haven't hurt a soul since coming here and they don't plan to". and with that he sat down.

"well that …. Answered our questions". Elder two said turning to the other elders.

"wait that's all?". Sam said trying to control his temper.

"yeah that's all?". Demetri even said in a little disbelief, not expecting them to just except that.

"well as long as it's been looked into….".

"and as long as it's under control…".

"then we don't have the problem we thought we did". All three elder's got up and made their way to the door. Quil sr followed after them, while Billy stayed behind. Sue and Jacob saw the elders to the door. Leaving both packs in the family room glaring at each other.

"well that was forty seconds of my life I'll never get back". Embry said leaning on the couch.

"this was pointless". Jared ran his hands over his head. "so… what happens now".

The room stayed quiet.

"well if there's really no other reason for you to be here then….". Seth gestured towards the front door. Hoping that the uley pack wouldn't make a fuss about getting asked to leave.

"ha you won't get a problem here". Paul throw his hands up and smirked starchily. "come on fellas, I heard that Em was gonna make a roast tonight". just as the uley pack turned and headed to the door Sam spoke.

"you just can't seem to do no wrong can you". Sam slowly said, his fist balled up and his arms crossed.

"no I can't". Demetri responded off handily.

"everybody might think your boy wonder now but that can't last forever. Sooner or later…".

"he isn't gonna do anything Sam". Leah said dangerously slow. She stood up from her spot on the couch next to Demetri. she glared at Sam with a passion.

"do you believe that?!".

"yeah I do and believe me…. If I didn't….. he wouldn't be here".

"oh right Lee Lee…".

Leah flinched at the nick name he had given to her while they were going out.

"because you'd just let your imprint leave you… we all saw how well you took it when I did". The moment he said it he regrated it. he hated the look he saw on her face once he had finished that sentence. Because as much as he hated her right now for going along with the tracker…. He couldn't hate her… not really. She was his first love…. And though he loved Emily and she was the one…. Your first love would always be forever.

He didn't want to admit that he had been hurt by this. And he knew the way he had been behaving wasn't helping him. but every time he saw the two of them together. Or heard their names being mention in the same sentence. He get this sick feeling… like acid boiling in his stomach. Getting hotter and hotter until he felt like the acid was going to burn right though him. but he couldn't control all the hate and anger he had toward the tracker.

At his comment all the black pack jumped up… including a very fuming imprint. Even Billy looked at Sam approvingly.

"you mother…". Louie interrupted his uncle Seth from upstairs in his crib.

Leah slowly took a few steps towards her ex. "yes… "she spoke slowly, dangerously. "I do believe it… and he wouldn't be here because I would have gone with him if I thought he did".

Sam felt like he had just been spat on. he put his hand over his stomach like he was gonna be sick. "so that's how it is then". He composed himself. "you'd leave just like that, without a second thought of any other of your loved ones". Though he was angry he didn't speak like he was. The way he spoke was almost like two people just having a normal conversation. "and that would be it. We'd just never see you again. you'd just leave behind all your responsibilities, you'd just turn your back on the Rez like it was nothing. Well then Lee Lee answer me this…..would you really… really leave you mother and brother behind after your dad died… ha?"

Seth want to lunge at him and almost got him to. but before he could both Embry and Quil grabbed him and held him back. "don't you ever, ever bring up my dad again, never again not like this". Seth said struggling trying to get out of his pack mates hold.

Though Leah didn't go for Sam like her brother did she was still visibly upset by the very mention of her beloved late father. Demetri now stood right next to her like they were and united front.

"Sam". Billy said in a strong voice. Sam and his pack looked down at the old man sitting in his wheel chair. "Sam that wasn't called for and you know it".

"he shouldn't be here and you know it". Sam pointed to the tracker.

"well he is Sam…". Billy rolled over to the Alfa. "and I'm sorry if that's hard for you…. but it's just the way is it is now…. you must except that"

The baby could still be heard from upstairs.

Jacob and Sue had now walked back in to the room. "what's going on in my house?". Sue said looking around at everybody and immediately walked towards her daughter.

Sam looked up to Leah. "sooner or later somethings gonna happening Leah… you know it… I know it… and shit even he knows it. As much as you'd like to think it he won't stay here forever. like I said…. sooner or later…. His family will come".

"they won't come to us".

"Leah just sto….".

"because we'll go to them".

You could hear a feather gently hit the floor.

"when we tell them about us Demetri and I... Demetri and I are gonna try and make a truce..".

"it hast to come from us first or else Aro will think that I'd betrayed him. and if he thinks that then he will come…. There will be no fight. We refuse to put our son in danger… we won't".

"see Sam look at that we get our wish.. now let's leave it". Jared said to his Alfa hoping to get him out the front door.

Sam ignored him.

"Leah you can't do that..".

"Sam I will do what nee.…".

"no…. I mean you can't do it, you wouldn't be able to".

Demetri stiffened knowing what he meant by that.

"you'd never adapt to living in an environment like that… with vampire's. you're a wolf Leah…. you can say that you'd do whatever you had to for your family if it meant keeping them self. But in the end…".

"in the end she loves her family…. I love my family". Demetri had, had enough, he stepped in front of his mate. "if she didn't want be there I would never make her…. I'm not making her. If she didn't want to go to Italy I'd never make her… it be her choice..".

"Leah be honest you couldn't do it even if you wanted to". Sam looked around Demetri to see Leah.

"what she can and cannot do is none of your concern". Demetri cut in off. "and she is perfectly capable of adapting to a different environment… I did". Demetri stepped back over to Leah and took a hold of her hand. "I adapted to living here… in a place a surrounded by my natural emery's. I truly… truly believe that she is the strongest women I'd ever come across. if she wanted… needed to adapt she would".

Ok… let's put it this way then…". Sam crossed his arms. "what if they didn't want you… what if they wanted Seth…what would you do then?".

"oh they wouldn't be stupid enough to do that". Jacob had now next in next Leah. so that now she was in between both her Alfa and her imprint.

"just leave it man".

"yeah come on". said both Paul and Jared trying to get Sam out of Sue's home.

Louie's crying now turned into screaming.

"fine… well whatever happens whoever they take it doesn't stop the fact that they'll come. I mean their more then likely on their way here now. and yeah what their gonna do when they get here tracker. Their gonna drag you right back to Italy. And do you honestly believe that their gonna let you keep them. if they thought Nessie was a fret….".

"don't even say her name". Jacob said angrily. But Sam continued talking.

"they they'll think your little monsters is even worst. And then you Leah. Leah their never gonna except you. think about the way your gonna get treated if you go there. To them all your gonna be is a dog…".

"Sam they don't even know if their gonna go or not". Seth interrupted. But once again that didn't stop Sam.

"all their gonna think of you is that your a bitch… they'll hate you.."

"SAM". Billy yelled. Trying to shut the wolf up.

"tracker tell me this…. What would you do If they did drag you back… ha?. No really…. Tell me. Tell all of us what you would do if your master told you that you had to leave?. If you had to give them up. Would you".

"no". he answered without hesitation "even if they wanted to drag me back, which they wouldn't do. they wouldn't be able to. if they even tried I'd tell Aro that this is my home now".

"but if they gave you the option… peacefully?. Would you go home?".

"maybe…but I'd leave that decision up to Leah. her and my sons safety is my number one priority. They come first and if Leah didn't feel save then we wouldn't".

"but there they might… ".

"yes… yes". Demetri admitted. "if they felt threatened enough maybe. But that's why were telling them first. As long as they heard it from us we should be safe..". Demetri was cut off when he heard his son cries getting even louder. "now if you'll excuse us we have to tend to our baby". Demetri want to walk off when he realized that his mate had spoken in a while. "Leah mio dolce". He said. she was staring daggers at her ex. The she wolf at a time and point wanted to marry and spend her life with.

'he called him a monster…. He called my baby boy a monster'. She slowly started to walked towards him. "how dare you…. come in to my house and try and sabotage my family all because of your jealousy. "she spoke slowly… deadly. "and then on top of that insult a baby… my baby. Sam I want you to leave this house and never come back. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hare from you. I don't want to even hare the very mention of your name. I want you to become a ghost to me. And after today. If I ever hear my baby's name come out your mouth again….. your dead". she turned and walked past her imprint and up the stairs with him following.

"Sam..". it was Sue who spoke. "get out of my house".

* * *

**later**

after the fight with Sam. Leah and Demetri checked on their son. He needed to be changed and feed. Sue had made Sam and his pack leave. After she had asked them to they left right away. Paul and Jared were out the door first, hating the way that turned out. But all that was a few hours ago. Now the couple were in their room playing with Louie on the floor.

"Louie, Louie". Leah cooed. Dangling a toy fish in front of him. "ha look… look what mummy has". The baby laughed and tried to reach for it. Sue had gone to the hospital for her shift. But the pack where down stairs still. Even Jacob had stayed behind with them, he wanted to make sure that Sam and his pack wouldn't retune so he stayed down stairs with the boys. They were all talking and watching T.V.

"why does he love fish so much?". Demetri asked his mate. He was laid down on his side but propped up and running his fingers though his sons hair. "he has like seventy toys but all he wants to do is play with that fish".

"I don't know". she shrugged. "I guess he just likes fish. If you think about it…. He kinda remines of a fish With his guppy chubby cheeks. Don't you baby…. don't you have the chubbiest cheeks in the whole supernatural world. Our little guppy". She started to blow kisses on his cheeks.

"I liked it today".

"liked what?.. the part where he said we'd fail at keeping the peace?. or the part where he insulted out baby by calling him a monster?". Leah still continued to play with little B.

"the part where you pretty much told him to fuck off. You where beautiful…".

"you always say that when I tell him to fuck off".

"and I mean it every time". he sat up and grabbed her hands. She placed the fish down on the floor next to her and put her fall attention on her imprint. "but my favorite past was when you told him that you'd kill him. it took my all not to have you right there". He kissed her neck.

"in front of my pack?".

"yes".

"and my mother and brother?".

"and Billy?".

"of course".

"and my ex?". She said all this as her eyes rolled back into her head. As the tracker licked and sucked on her neck.

While this was going on either of them realized that Louie was staring straight ahead at his fish teddy. He didn't like that the tall thing and the breakfast machine weren't paying attention to him any longer. So he the little guppy baby decided to take matters into his own hands. He laid down on his teeny tummy form his sitting position on the floor. Then pulled himself up so that now he was on his hands and knees. And from there he slowly with all his might in his tiny body put one little hand hand in front of the other.

"the look on his face when you said that if worse came to worse you'd go to Italy…. It was priceless".

"well he shouldn't of said that I wouldn't of been strong enough to do that. I'm Leah god damn Clearwater and I can do whatever the hell I want".

"yeah you can cosa dolce". Demetri kissed lips lovely then out nowhere seemed to stop.

"what is it?". Leak asked her lips still on his. she noticed his eyes were wide.

"did you move the baby?". once again asked without moving his lips from hers.

"no why?".  
"because he was over there… and now he's over here". they both pulled apart from their lip lock to see that Louie was now on the other side of him, holding his fish teddy with a great big happy grin on his face.

"did he just…".

"I think he did..".

"MY BABY CRAWLED".

"MY SONS A MAN".

"Louie my beautiful baby boy you crawled". Leah picked him up and hugged him. she looked down to see the toy fish and tossed it to Demetri. "here take this I wanna see if he does it again. Demetri holding the fish moved back a few feet from his place on the floor. Leah put Louie back down on the carpet. "go come on baby… go get it". Louie saw then his toy was now with his dad. the baby scolded at him as if to say 'how dare you take my toy'. He studded himself then started to crawl over to Demetri. staring the his toy the whole time.

"he's doing it, he's doing it". Demetri said happily his voice fall of shock. "look at him go.. he's like a tug boat". Louie crawled right up to him and climbed up onto his lap. He snatched the fish out of his hand. He virtuously laughed and grinned. "ya did bit". Demetri picked him up and kissed forehead. Leah jumped up and raced to the door.

"we have a crawling child get your asses up here". she yelled down to the family room to her pack. And a few moments later several sets of feet could be heard barrelling up the staircase.

Seth was the first be get into the room "what, crawling… when?". He said excitedly. He plunked himself down next to his sister on the floor. "show me I wonna see, I wonna see". He sounded like a kid on Christmas. Jacob came in and lent on the wall in the bedroom and Embry and Quil came in and sat on the foot of their bed, watching to see if he'd do it again.

"tar". Demetri out his hand to the baby taking the fish away again. "sorry son". He throw it over to Seth. Louie let out a frustrated squeal. Upset that yet again his teddy had been taken from him. "here you go baby". the tracker said as he placed Louie down on his hands and knees. And like before he with a mission made his way over to his uncle who was then holding the fish.

"OH MY GOD MY NEPHEW A GENIUS". He handed the fish back to the baby once he had sat himself down on Seth's lap. He hugged his toy tightly into him. frowning and pouting, not wanting to have his fish taken away again.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

After ten minutes of watching Louie playing with the fish, he decided to explore. He hoped off his uncles lap and started to move around the room. Firstly he made this way over to Jacob's shoes and undid that laces on those. "what have you found eh?... did you find my shoes". Louie happily screamed at his future Alfa. Making them all cringe a little by how loud it was. He eventually after playing with the laces. Got bored with them as well and want on to the next best thing. He crawled over to the set of draws Leah had on the other side of her room. And began to try and open them.

"now that he can crawl he thinks he can do anything". Embry smirked watching as the little man tried his darndest to pry open the draw. Coming to the realization that he wasn't strong enough to open it, and what was inside. he then thought it would be a good Idea to see what under the bed.

"curious wolf isn't he". Quil laughed watching the baby make him way under the bed. He crawled under the bed and disappeared.

Leavening the rest of the room watching him go under.

"he loves it". Seth smiled. "well what do we do now".

"just wait until he comes back out the other side I guess". Quil shrugged.

"no I mean do we call mum or the Cullen's and tell them I mean this is pretty big". He grinned.

Demetri jumped up. I'll run get my phone from down stairs". He was back within seconds. He turned in on and waiting for little B to come out. But first he turned this phone on himself. "hello all.. your all about to see something very special". He tuned it to his mate first who waved. Then on to the others, then pointed it on to the ground next to the bed. Ten seconds after Louie popped out from the other side of the bed with a big cheesy grin.

"yay". Leah clapped at him. he laughed. "you did it honey". He happily screamed again. he crawled his way back to where his mother, father and uncle were. Demetri lent down to get a better shot of him. "he started crawling around today". She said joyfully to the camera. "aren't you a clever big boy". Louie looked to Demetri to see him holding up his phone. He thought that it was another thing that seemed interesting. So like all the other thing that he found interesting he want over to it. He crept upon the tracker lap and Demetri laid backwards onto his back so that Louie could be on his stomach.

Demetri handed him the phone and like Louie does, he began to chew on it.

"and now your all getting a good look to the inside of his mouth". The tracker into the phone laughing.

* * *

**The Cullen's.**

Benjamin was sitting on the couch with Tia when his phone when off. He noticed that the text he had received was from his brother. "it's from Demetri". he told Tia. Amun and Kebi who were both over by the window looked up for only a moment, then want back to what they were doing. "he sent us a video". He clicked on it and began to watch.

"hello all… you all about to see something very special". Demetri smiled on the camera.

"well apparently were about to see something very special". Tai said smirking at her mate. The phone then paned down to show a tiny baby crawled out form under a bed. They both stood up from the couch. "ben he's crawling". Tai said excitedly. Grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Amun, Kebi come over here and see.. you grandson is crawling". They came over and stood behind the couple. Looking over their shoulder, watching the teeny weeny man make his way around the floor.

"what's happening?". The Cullen's walked in.

"my little nephew…. Louie's crawling". Benjamin said with a big bright smile. Proud of the little guy. They all want over to him. Amun and Kebi moved out of the way so they could all get a good look.

"well I'll be". Jasper said to spotting a proud grin


	31. Chapter 31

**i don't own twilight .**

**please leave comments and listen to the songs. **

**I'm pretty sure by now everyone's heard of the release of midnight sun. existing isn't it :). now glasses had started up again I'm pretty sure that i mentioned that last chapter. so I'm in the middle of working on the chapters to my others story's. I'm hoping to get those up soon if any one is waiting for them. **

**happy readings. **

* * *

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 31. Wish' and hopin' by dusty Springfield**

* * *

Once Louie had figured out he could move around without either one of this parents he was always on the go. He loved exploring and examining all sorts of different thing… all things. But this favorite thing to do was open draws and pulled out whatever his little hands were able to. Seth had Louie in his room while Leah and Demetri were out on patrol. He had left Louie along for thirty seconds while he want to go pee. And when he got back Louie had somehow managed to find his way out of his little baby fence and almost complete destroy his uncles room. "how did you do this… I was only gone for thirty seconds". Seth's clothes was spread all across the room. His shoes was everywhere and the baby had even somehow had been able to pull Seth bed sheet off of his bed…. that he had just made, because his mother had gotten annoyed with him for not cleaning his room.. "well it's looks like someone had inherited their fathers speed…. Stupid Demetri". he muttered.

The baby laugh at his uncle then like baby's do shoved his teeny fist inside of his tiny mouth. At that moment Sue walked past her sons room. But once she did she had to take an double take. sticking her head into the room and staring at the what looked like to be the aftermaths of a hurricane.

"Seth..". she frowned angrily at her second born. "what did I asked you to do".

"but it was…".

"I don't care clean it". She then stopped away. But he fact that she had just gotten off an sixteen hour long shift at the hospital hadn't help her mood at for. which for Seth…. Sucked.

"you did this on purpose didn't you". he asked his nephew with raised eyebrows. "you planed that admit it. You like getting me into trouble don't ya". Louie excitedly screamed. "well I'm guessing that you inherited that from you dad as well… stupid Demetri".

* * *

**Later**

While Sue was taking a nap from being tired from her long shift. And Leah and Demetri weren't back yet. Seth decided that he take little B and go visit that Cullen's. he knew Jacob would be here and that Ness would want to have a play with him so he grabbed a hold of Louie's little pack and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. "hey Louie…. Guess we're, were going…. Were gonna go visit your cousin Nessie… would you like that. would you like to visit your cousin today". The baby squeak happily and began to clap his hands together. "good". Seth picked him up from the Louie's high chair. He put Little B's jacket on then walked out the door. "kay little B… we can do this but bear with me here". the porch was like an icy lake. And the absolute last thing he wanted to do was drop his nephew onto it. "if I dropped you that would mean your mummy and daddy would hurt your uncle very badly". He told said to Louie who was wriggling around in Seth's arms. "you may never actually see him again… so if you could do me a soiled and not make this hard for me that would be perfect". But of course Louie being Louie decided that this was a fun game. And that he wanted to keep playing it.

" little nephew do you remember that song you didn't like that we'd sung to you?.. ha. The one about the egg having a great fall?. Well that's about to be us". Seth took in a deep breath and steadied himself for what he was about to do. he done it a hundred times before but this time was different. This time he was holding a baby.

and not just any baby his sister's baby.

his little nephew.

He was preparing himself to slide across it. He took in one more deep breath. 'okay, okay, okay I can do this. I've done this a carp lode of times… just don't drop the kid'. He hulled himself over to the other side of the pouch in seconds. Before he could fall down the stairs he grabbed onto the railing. Stopping them from going down and stopping him from getting murdered. "well would you look at that… were alive". He grinned at the little man grinning up at him. "come on little nephew.. let's get going".

* * *

**The Cullen's front yard.**

When he arrived at the Cullen's Jacob and Nessie were already outside playing. The moment the little girl noticed them she ran over. "Louie!". She called out happily making her way over to the two boys.

"see look it's your cousin… say hello". He picked up Louie's little arm and helped him wave at her. As soon as she got to them Seth passed the baby down to her.

"Louie me and Jakey are gonna play hide and seek I'll show you how to play".

"Ness why don't you take Louie and find a hiding spot and I'll come find you in a minute alright".

"kay". She walked already running off with Little B.

But before she was out of sight Jacob turned back and called to her. "don't go too far from the house".

"kay". Then she was gone.

"hey Seth's where's Leah and the flea?". The Alfa asked smirking.

"still out on patrol so I decided to bring Louie around here for a while. Figured that Nessie hadn't seen him in a few days and probably started to nag everyone to death about not seeing him".

Jacob chuckled. "you're not wrong there". That time they both chuckled.

"Seth it's good to see you again". a voice said from behind them.

He turned to see Benjamin and Tia holding hands walking over to them. "hey Benjamin and Tia". He said with his friendly smile. "it's good to see you two again as well".

"thank you". Ben looked around. "where are Leah and my brother?".

"oh their on patrol but they'll be back soon. Collin and Brady are meant to be taking over for them in a little while. So once they get home they'll more than likely come here". the young wolf shrugged.

"were is the baby?". Tia asked. Still holding hands with her mate.

"Louie's with Nessie somewhere in the tree line..".

"which reminds me I gotta go look for them". Jacob nodded at the couple then turned away. Seth looked back at them.

"they're playing hide and seek". Seth smiled.

The two nodded.

His phone rang. "I gotta answer this". He placed the phone up to this ear and turned away. "hello".

"hey Seth watcha doin?". Quil asked sounding like he was having a lazy day.

"I'm just at the Cullen's why?".

"I don't know… Embry and I… were bored". Quil sounded almost whiny which made Seth laugh.

"well just come over here then. I'm at the Cullen's. Leah and Demetri aren't back yet so I've got the baby with me".

"we'll be here in ten". Seth hung up and went back to talking with the couple behind him. when Jacob, Ness, and Louie came from around the corner of the big house. The moment Louie's eyes landed on his uncle Benjamin and Auntie Tia he began to squeal and clap loudly while kicking his little legs. once they got to them Nessie passed Louie up to Benjamin.

"hey little boy". he kissed his cheek. "I heard that you're a big grown man now aren't you… yeah.. aren't you". he began to bounce Louie on his hip. Little B grabbed at his uncles jacket and started to play around with the tassels. He put them in his mouths and chewed on this. Meanwhile getting spittle all over Benjamin's clothes. Though he didn't mind.

"ga…".

"ga?... is that all you have to say".

"ga…". Louie made the noise again.

"so that's what it's all about". He grinned trying to keep Louie still in his arms. "Squeamish today aren't we". He laughed.

"oooh". Louie pointed to that ear rings Tia was wearing. They were bright yellow and light pink fish.

"Tia… I'd keep a real close eye on where his hands are at all time. he's in this stage where he'll get a hold of something he likes then not let it go…". Seth said.

"Quil almost lost his ear the other day so…. Like Seth said. be warily". Jacob had to force himself not to laugh at the memory.

"how did that happen?". Ben asked.

Seth began to tell them. "well Quil had come over one day with Embry, They had just been to see Claire. And Claire had made him a some ear rings..".

"wait a moment…. Isn't she like two year". Tia stuck two fingers up while seeming confused.

"yeah…. well her mum helped her out. So anyway he came strutting in with Embry looking like an idiot with two rocks hanging from his ears. Oh… and did I mention that they had glitter on them… pink glitter. So yeah he came in with them and of course because of the bright pink glitter they were the first thing that Louie was gonna notice. Well once he noticed them and he crawled over to Quil. And because no one can resist my little nephew Quil picked him up. And the first thing Louie did once Quil had pick him up was to rip out the ear rings from his ear….. if you think about it…. It really is his fault".

"how". Tia laughed.

"because he should of known that Louie was gonna go for the shiny dangling things.. I mean he does it was hair all the time".

"that he does". Benjamin said trying to pry Louie's fist away from his blacks locks.

"I wouldn't bother… he isn't letting go for some time". Seth grinned. There was a loud clap thunder that got everybody's attention. All except for Louie who was still completely taken with his uncles Benjamin's hair.

"how about we move this inside". Tia spoke already making her way over to the front door.

* * *

**Inside the Cullen's family room.**

Louie was still sitting with his uncle Benjamin, but instead of Tia sitting next to them it was Rosalia wanting some Louie time. she hadn't had the chance to spend a lot of time with the baby…. this baby. because though Leah and Demetri were fine with all of them playing with their child it still felt kinda strange. Playing with a volturi's baby…. not one of the Cullen's ever even thought of that happening before. And then there's the fact that Louie was also Leah's son. Which also made it strange for the blond vampire. Being as the two women weren't close, and that they both knew how they felt about one another. And it wasn't even a personal thing. They didn't hate each other… they didn't like each other either… but it was just more of a natural emery's thing.

Embry and Quil had finally made it to the house and had now made their way up the stairs to the living room where everyone else was. "no people… none of you are dreaming it's really us". Quil said smirking, walking over to his pack brothers, with his other pack brother behind him.

"finally what the hell took you guys so long".

"sorry.. we got side tracked". Embry want over to the baby and knelt down to be eye level with the little guy. Embry had an green bag with him. like the ones you'd get at Food land. "look what you uncle has….". he was interrupted by Quil clearing his throat in the background. Embry closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "look what your uncle's… uncle's…it that better". Embry asked his pack brother turning back to him. Quil nodded. Embry want back to the baby. "look what your uncles got you". Embry pulled teddy out of it and gave it to the baby. who then in turn abandoned Rosalia's long blond hair and reached for the teddy.

"why do you guys have a teddy with you?". Emmet asked leaning over by the window.

"because". Embry then put his attention back onto the baby, ignoring the question completely.

"because… because…. That isn't an answer… that's….. stupid".

"we were at Quil's watching dow…. Sanctuary. When Quil's mum told us to go to the shops and pick up some stuff. So when got there we grabbed what we needed to get, almost ran into one of our teacher. So we Had to hide in the toy section and while we were hiding there they had Teddy's. It was one of those get two for the price of one deals. So we decided that we'd get one for Claire then give the other one to this little guy". Embry tickled his belly. Making the baby giggle.

"ooh that's nice". Alice put her hand over her heart.

"yeah that is…. but what were you gonna say?". Emmet asked with an sneaky smirk.

"what do you mean what was I gonna say?... when?".

"before".

"before when?". Embry now starting to get kind of annoyed with the beefy vampire.

"wherever to were gonna say before you switched it to sanctuary?".

Quil and Embry made eye contact from across the living room. 'of shit'. They both thought.

"I didn't switch it to sanctuary".

"yeah that just what we were watching". They both defending.

"was it though?". Emmet crossed his arms.

"yes".

"yep".

"but was it?".

"yes".

"sanctuary… sanctuary that's what we were watching".

"really though….. was it". This time it was jasper who asked. With a smirked that matched his brother's

"YES" the two young wolfs finally yelled in unison.

After about eight seconds of quietness they all turned at the sound of the baby clapping and laughing, looking into the hallway. Everyone then turned to look down to the hallway to see the she wolf and her imprint walking down it hand in hand.

"hello all". Demetri said smirking. Once they were both in the room they both walked over to their baby the moment they saw him.

Embry got up from being in front of Louie and went over to stand by Quil at the window. Both boys now trying hard to avoid making eye contact with the two older vampires. Both currently smirking at the. Knowing something wasn't right about what they were saying.

"we got home and on one was there so we figured that you guys were here". Leah told them as she made her way to Louie. She got to him and lent down to her son. "hi baby.. hi". She softy clapped her hands for him because she knew he liked that. he giggled and grabbed both of her hands. He started to chew on them while he smiled.

"yeah well I figured that these guys hadn't seen him in a while and that Louie probably wanted to see them to so". The baby started to make happy noises. He had decided that he had, had enough of playing with his mother's hands and fingers. And went back to his uncle Benjamin. "and well you know… I also thought that maybe he'd enjoy getting somebody in trouble that isn't me for once". Seth looked right at the baby and raised one eye brow.

"he got you in trouble.. how?.. with who". Leah said laughing at how a small child that couldn't even walked yet could get a wolf into trouble.

"with mum…she told me to clean my room so I did. Then when I was playing with him earlier I want to the bathroom to pee and I was only in there for like…. Thirty seconds maybe. Then when I came back into my room he's ripped it all up again. the kid he's like a magician".

"what do you mean he ripped it all up". Leah chuckled getting up and going to stand by her imprint.

"what I mean is that for those thirty seconds I was gone for he was able to throw all my shirts around. Pull my blanket off of my bed and I don't know how he did it but he somehow got in to my closet and pulled out all of my shoes. Didn't you". the young wolf said looking at his small nephew. "yeah you thought it was real funny didn't you.. didn't you. you enjoy getting your uncle in trouble with grandma don't ya". He said all this while the baby payed near to no attention to Seth. He just happily sat on his other uncles lap chewing on his new teddy bear's ear.

"he did not". Rosalia said with a smirk. "how can a baby as small as him do all that in that amount of time?. I mean look at him and his chubby checks, come here baby". the blond kissed his check and rubbed her fingers though his dark hair. He giggled and stuck his arms out for her. "see look how innocent he is…". She picked him up from Benjamin's lap as Louie started to make noises again. "you wouldn't do that would you… oh no you wouldn't.. oh no you wouldn't". she said as she held him up over her head.

"I'm sorry boy but I'm gonna have to agree with Rose on this one". Jasper chuckled.

"what no!. he isn't what he seems..". Seth pointed to the baby but he didn't finish what he was trying to say.

"Seth come on…. you just didn't clean your room did you". Emmet crossed his arms and made his way over to stand behind his wife.

"yes I did I cleaned it, it was clean, when I want off to pee it was clean".

"come on Seth you're a worse lying then they are". Emmet figured that Seth wasn't really lying about cleaning his room. But that didn't stop this from being fun for the big vampire. And now that there wasn't any drama going around there wasn't a whole lot to do. so it was safe to say that he wasn't up to much.

"we weren't lying". Quil said defensively.

"yeah what are you talking about Emmet". Embry quickly said. the two younger wolfs once again making eye contact.

"what was going on in this room before we got here". Leah said leaning on Demetri's shoulder.

"well these two came in here and started lying…. And that's about all".

"what about". Demetri smirked.

"nothing god". Quil sounding very much like a teenager.

"well they say they were watching sanctuary..".

"without us". Leah looked at the two boys in the corner.

"yep". They both said quickly. Wanting this to be over. "that's what we were doing watching sanctuary without you both… that's it". Quil's lips were in a thin line.

"that's what they say". Emmet paused for a dramatic affect. "but somehow…. I don't believe them".

"why don't you believe them?". the tracker smirked.

"I don't know I just get a sense that something's off". He turned to his brother. "jasper do you get a sense that something is off?". He cocked his head to the side.

""I, I think I'm feelin' a little something". The blond smirked back.

"FINE!". Quil snapped.

"QUIL..". Embry started by was interrupted by his pack brother.

"THEY'LL FIGURE IT OUT".

"HOW".

"easily". Emmet throw in standing off to the side lines.

"OH MY GOD QUIL SHUT UP, NO THEY CAN'T".

"or can we". Emmet once again throw in.

"boys". Everyone turned to Leah. "what's the big deal?. What's so embarrassing that you can't just say it?".

"it isn't because we're embarrassed".

"well..".

"shush Embry". Quil glared at him.

"it's because now all the episodes are gonna be mixed up on Netflix and not in order I we know who all you hate it when that happens". He whined.

"yeah you guys still haven't forgiven us for the peaky blinders incident". Embry grumbled.

"I thought I was watching episode three of season three not season four. I was wondering what the hell was going on when john never showed up in it again".

"yes Demetri…". Quil said in an feed up tone. "we have said we were sorry for ruining john's death for you like thousand times… WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?".

"Haaa". Leah exhaled loudly. "what show did you guys ruin now?".

"wait". Rosalia got up. "how many shows do you all watch together?".

"quite a few actually". The tracker shrugged.

"where?".

"at mum's house but..".

"but we have the code for the tv so..". Quil like Demetri shrugged.

"so they ruin all the good shows for us". the tracker crossed his arms.

"so go on tell us…. what have you gotten muddled up now?". Leah tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for one of the boys to say something.

"if it helps you it started with dow. And that's all we got out of them". the big vampire smirked.

"dow… dow..". Demetri was saying to himself quietly. And then it hit him. "dow, Downton.. Downton Abby…. Did you guys watch Downton Abby without us?".

"really you guys watched Downton with us?. Leah crossed her arms.

"you all watch Downton Abby…really". they all ignored Emmet.

"well that's just fantastic isn't it. What episode did you get on to so we know not to watch it?.. " then as Leah finished her sentence Louie started to fuss.

Benjamin looked down at his nephew. "what is it little nephew what do you need?". The baby kept squirming. He kept trying to wiggle out of his arms. Then Benjamin got it. "you want down". He placed the baby down on to the floor and as soon as Louie hit it he was off.

"look at the little fella go". Jasper smirked as Louie crawled around his legs. the southerner chuckled.

"has he been fed?". Demetri asked

"yeah after Seth and Louie got here Tia and I feed him". Benjamin answered.

Nessie giggled and pointed at him. "look at him, look at him". she giggled some more.

"how long does he usually crawl for?". Bella asked leaning over by the fire place with her husband.

"pretty much until he tiers himself out. He can go for hours…".

"and hours". Demetri added.

"and hours". Seth finished.

"so Louie inherited part of the vampire gene that doesn't make us tired or have lack of energy". The doctor scratched his chin and bobbed his head. "that's interesting…. Very interesting". He walked off to get his clip bored to take down some note. Then he got back in to the room he knelt down to get a better look at Louie as he crawled around the living room.

"you find everything about my son interesting". Leah smirked.

"well that's because your son is a very interesting person". He smiled never taking his eyes away from the baby. "has he tried to stand up yet?".

"no not yet. he just found out he could use his legs for crawling so I think he's happy with just being able to move around on his own…".

Leah finished what her imprint was saying. "which so good for us because if he can't walk yet it means he can't run yet so we're at this moment, not in an constant state of stress from chasing him around all day long yelling and screaming". The room chuckled at what she said.

"has he figure out he could do anything else?. Like has he started to want soiled foods?. Or roll over on his own?".

"is that a crack about being a bog?". Quil asked.

"yes". Rosalia answered him quickly.

"shut it Blondie". Jacob smirked at Rosalia then turned to his younger pack mate. "chill out Quil he's just talking about baby stuff".

"well okay then". He nodded.

"yeah he rolls a lot. It was so funny the first time he did it. Straight after he did he was just lying on his stomach like. 'like the heck just happened to me'. And every time one of us are eating something he'll try to take it from us". Leah answered now sitting crossed legged on the floor. "isn't that right baby. you just don't want mummy to have a moment of peace while she eating don't you… don't you. oh know you don't... oh know you don't". Louie pointed and giggled at his mummy. "yeah that's right honey". He giggled some more.

He crawled up to his dad and started playing with shoe laces. "you want my shoes". Demetri asked him grinning. Louie looked up and smile with his mouth wide open. He with his little hand throw Demetri's shoe lace away and began to crawl with another area of the room. "I guess not".

And that's when Louie saw the balcony. He stopped completely having never noticed them before. He stared at them trying to figure out what he was looking at. "oh looks like somebody found a balcony". Alice said watching the baby watching the glass windows. Then just as she said that… he was on the go.

He made his way right up to it and stopped dead when he was another baby in the glass looking back at him.

"Louie, Louie who's that". Tia said crouching behind the baby and point at the window. "who's that baby in the window?... Is that you… is that you Louie". The baby thought seeing himself in the window was the funniest thing he'd never seen. He plunked his palm down flat on the glass and tried to slide the window open so that he could go outside. Of course he couldn't do it he was just an little baby and wasn't anywhere near strong enough vampire or not. To open the balcony door. After a few minutes of trying to open it and fails he started to get frustrated. He let out a few small sobs.

"Louie no". Tia picked him up. "don't be sad". He rested his little head on her chest.

"has he been on the balcony yet?". Rosalia asked. Coming over to them and stroking Louie hair.

Leah and Demetri looked at each other. "no… we don't think so". Leah answered.

Tia slide the glass door open and stepped outside on to the balcony. Holding her nephew close to her. she strolled over to the edge and lent on the balcony. To show Louie the view. "see Louie look at all the trees". She pointed…. And he loved it. He clapped his teeny hand and started talking in his baby chatter that adults couldn't understand.

Soon after Benjamin, Leah, and Demetri come out and all stood on either side of her and Louie. Louie was still happily chatting away without a care in the world. Lean and Demetri looked at each other rand new this was the time. they turned to Demetri's brother and sister. "Benjamin, Tia". The couple turned to their nephew parents. "there's something we have talk to you guys about". Demetri told them, with a serious tone of voice.

They had decided that if something were to happen to them.. or Seth or Sue. That they would like to leave Louie to Benjamin and Tia. Both Demetri and Lean had felt… along with Seth and Sue. That if all four of them were to die somehow, that they'd feel safest if Louie were to go with them back to Egypt.

* * *

**a week or two earlier**

"OH MY GOD SETH YES WE HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU…". this had been going on for a while. They didn't know how the conversation had come up but it had. Who would look after Louie if Demetri and Leah were to pass away. "IF WE WERE TO DIE… THEN YOU'LL GET LOUIE OKAY YOU GET HIM…. NOW STOP BOTHERING ME". She yelled at her brother while walking back out of the kitchen and in to the living room. Were her imprint, mother and son were.

"can I get down written down on paper?... cos if so that be great thanks". He walked passed her carrying drinks. He put his and Leah's cokes down on to the coffee table, then passed his mother her sun kiss. "all I'm saying is.. if god for bid something does happen to you guys. I want in big fat latter's cross the top of that paper. 'attention all, in the unfortunate death of Leah Clearwater and Demetri volturi. Their one and only son Louie, will be left in the care of Seth Clare…". Sue cut in with a fake cough. The young wolf stopped and inhaled deeply. Little annoyed at once again having to share yet another title in his nephew's life. "Sue and Seth Clearwater. Grandmother and uncle. The only two remaining survives…".

"what did we die from?". Leah laughed parking herself back on to her imprint lap. Louie was currently plopped down the in carpet playing with his blocks that used to belong to his uncle.

"it doesn't matter, what matters is that you guys are dead. and Louie needs somebody to take care of him and that somebody should be me..". Sue coughed again. "us… it should be us". once he had turned away from his mother he mouthed. 'me'. To his sister then sat down on the floor. Crossed laggard next to the baby. making Leah chuckle.

"and if whatever killed us kills you as well?". Asked the tracker who was grinning from ear to ear at the young wolfs determination to raise his nephew.

Seth paused. "oh no, oh god.. who's gonna look after him when we're all dead?. who'd gonna make sure he takes his nap every two hours?. Or if no one's around to read him his favorite bed time story… or to just keep him alive. Leah what are we gonna do..".

"wow puppy calm down". Leah bot up and walked over to him. she laughed a little as she stroked him dark hair. "oh little brother it's gonna be fine. There's someone always gonna be around to help our little boy put on his shoes for him. "she kissed him check. "see nothing gonna happen". She looked around the home. "to any of us". of course she put on an smile and a brave face but the truth was she truly wasn't sure if something was gonna happen to them or not. Because in the end Carlisle was right… they had to tell the volturi sooner or later.

She sat back down on Demetri's lap, getting re-comfortable. "shit I didn't even think of who would be worthy enough to raise him if we all die in an plan crash".

"plan crash?". Demetri raised one of his eye brows. "why would we be in an plan crash… why would we all be on a plan at all?".

"well no I didn't mean plan crash it was just the first thing that came to my mind when I thought of all of us dying together".

"why".

"because it was Demetri". Seth snapped.

"who would we leave him to". Leah said quietly. She looked at Demetri then at their son.

"well one things for sure". Demetri put his arms around her waist. "whoever we leave him to Aro's gonna wonna buy him from them".

"buy him". Sue looked at her son in law stunned.

"well maybe not buy, that doesn't sound like him. kill, I change my mind I'd go with kill. So whoever we leave Louie to here is gonna have to have a pretty okay relationship with us to not be so scared of them. because caring for the most one of a kind thing in this world is gonna throw them in to the spot light. Which means Aro's gonna be watching… a lot".

"you wouldn't want to leave my nephew to your mafia family". Seth asked the tracker giving him some side eye.

"Felix yes.. but I have an suspension that the ball and chain over here….".

"we are not leaving him to the volturi". She said firmly without taking her eyes off of the T.V. "a few times a year that is what I've agreed to. if this goes the way we plan then we can go to Italy a once every few months. But my son will not grew up Italian".

"ohh sucked in". Seth put his fist up to his smirking mouth and laughed.

"well then who would you pick?". Demetri looked up at his baby mama.

"umm…". Then Leah came the a realization…. She truly didn't know who'd she'd pick to watch over he son if her imprint, mother, and brother all died. "if I had to say… either our Alfa or the doc and Esme… wow that's weird. Saying that I'd be okay with my baby being with the Cullen's. shit things have changed".

"a doctor raising my nephew". Seth looked up with his head tilted to the side like he was thinking. "yep I'd think I'd be fine with that".

"but I have one issues with that ...".

"how could there be an issues with Carlisle and Esme raising the baby if something were to happening?. Their great. Louie would be lucky".

"what is happening?". Demetri asked Leah but staring at Seth.

"I really don't know". Leah replied to her imprint but stared at Seth as well. She took in a deep breath. "I just meant that my issues is, if we were to leave Louie with them then they'd have in their care. The hybrid half human half vampire, and the hybrid half vampire half shape shifter. Which would put them all on Aro's radar even more. Which would mean they'd have a lot more drama to deal with and possibly another battle if the volturi decides that because Demetri was a part of their cult..".

"coven".

"whatever Demetri… that Louie somehow belongs with them because of his father being their tracker".

"okay fine I see how that makes sense… Demetri ruins everything that I understand". Demetri frowned at his brother in law, then gave him the finger. "so that would leave Jake…. Yeah Jake… okay I could see that working". Seth took a slip of his coke.

"wellll".

"what?.. what's wrong with Jacob?". Seth asked the tracker.

"nothing… okay my issues is…".

"of course the vampire has the issues with the were wolf what else is now?. This better be good flea because if it's something like because he ruined the last episode of hell on wheels for you…".

"because of that idiot my Saturday night was ruin..". the tracker muttered.

"then shame on you". the young wolf frowned at him then turned to his sister. "you agree with me right Leah". Seth looked back to Demetri and smiled smugly at him.

"wellll". She pulled and guilty face.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… what?".

"Seth it's complicated..".

"how?. How is it complicated Jake's great with Ness and he loves Louie. Plus Louie is a part of his pack".

"it's complicated because Jacob isn't a parent". Demetri put in. "yeah he spends time with the girl good for him but having a child imprint isn't anything like actually raising a baby".

"Demetri's right pup". Leah said. "he doesn't know a thing about taking care of a baby and he isn't even financially stable".

"look kid we're not saying that we think he'd fuck or up or anything….".

"language". Sue warned, giving the tracker side eye. "not in front of my grandbaby".

He put his hands up then want back to talking. "we just want somebody with a bit more experience. and who's a little more….".

"grown up is what he's trying to say". Leah crossed her arms.

"Leah you're the same age as Jacob". Seth argued.

"well imprinting and giving birth to a baby hybrid makes you grown up a lot faster. Look we wouldn't mind if Jacob was the one to take him in, in the end because we do both believe that he'd look after him and keep him safe. But…. It's complicated".

"how about we just watch the movie and discuss this another time". Sue told her children. She picked up her grandson and placed him on her lap. Demetri and Leah shard a knowing look. Understanding that they'd have to bring this up again later while they were alone.

* * *

**Later while they were alone.**

Leah and Demetri were laying in their bed awake while their son slept peacefully in his crib beside them.

"I think we should reconsider Felix".

"no". the she said side firmly.

"fine, fine… well it looks like it's gonna be either gonna be the Alfa or the Cullen's unless we can think of anyone else".

"well no one comes to mind… well I guess it will be the Cullen's then. The kid would love having Louie around and Carlisle a doctor so we don't have to worry about him being sick. Then on top of that the docs coven have some pretty powerful leeches… sorry babe".

"none taken".

"a mind reader, a seer, Emmet…".

"Emmet?".

"yeah dudes like a tank".

"yeah well the dude had nothing on Felix".

"Rosalia who's obsessed with baby's so I think if some poor son a bitch tried to put a finger on our son she'd..".

She didn't finished because Demetri grabbed her arm and looked at her like something had just came to him. "Benjamin and Tia".

"what?". She asked shortly.

"yes I know that their not local so Louie wouldn't be around the pack but…. They could protect him and most importantly they love him".

Leah sat up, wanting to hare what Demetri had to say. "he's their nephew… they came all this way here just to meet him before they had even met me. Their power… or at least Benjamin is he's one of the most powerful vampires I've ever met…. and on top of that Louie loves them as well. I think it should be them".

She watched him carefully for a few moments, wanting to Make sure that he was serious about this. "are you sure… like really, really sure?". She took a breath. "because this is the life of our child. So are…. You… sure".

He nodded.

"okay then".

"yeah?". He raised his eyes brows.

"yeah… we'll talk to your brother about it in a few weeks". She settled back in to their bed.

"in a few weeks?". He frowned.

"yes… I…I wanna see them all together…. Get a sense of what it would all look like… them together. I need to see the three of them together so I know that it would all be alright".

He nodded and grabbed her face on both sides. "I love you".

"I love you to".

The couple sherd a tender kiss.

* * *

**The next morning**

"it's been decided". Leah said sitting at the kitchen table the next morning. Louie was on Demetri's lap getting feed by his father. And Sue and Seth were on the other side of the table having their breakfast. They both looked up at her. "if we were to die Louie goes to you. but if you too were to die then Louie would go to…. Benjamin and Tia".

They their eyes widened. "really". Sue asked.

"yes we think that there are the best option… Benjamin Is Louie's uncle after all".

"but what about the pack?". Asked Seth. He wasn't angry he was just taken aback because he thought they would of gone for the Cullen's.

"we'd sort it out…. Somehow".

"well okay then…. An air bender raising the baby. sure". Seth then want back to eating.

"honey". Sue said. "are you sure?... are you both absolutely sure?". She turned to Demetri.

"yeah". Demetri glanced at Leah. "we're sure". He looked at his son and lifted him up over his head. "how about you? are you happy… are you happy my boy?".

Louie happily scared and kicked his legs.

* * *

**Present day. The Cullen's balcony.**

"what is it?".

"is everything alright?". They both asked. Louie started to play with Tia's long dark hair.

"yeah everything's… perfect". Leah said looking at her imprint. He gazed back and smiled. She lopped her arm around his waist and he kissed the side of her head.

"we were talking and… if something were to happen to us.. or to Seth and Sue… we'd feel just honored if… you'd consider taking in Louie ". Demetri said.

"we'd like to leave him to you both..". Leah added.

"we both think that if something were to happen… he'd be happy and safe with you. we had a long talk about it and… well we trust you…. and he loves you guys".

"we wanna do the best thing for him… and we think that's you…so…. What do you say". Leah asked bracing herself for whatever their answer.

"will you love your nephew just as much as us?". Demetri smirked.

The Egyptian couple just stared at them with widen eyes. "you mean… you really mean..?". Benjamin couldn't finish what he was saying. If he were human he would cry.

Demetri and Leah nodded.

Benjamin stepped away from his mate but then took another step towards his brother. He then took another couple of steps until he was only a few inches away and did what something the two had never done before…. He hugged him.

Leah stepped away from the pair so they could have their brotherly moment and stood next to Tia. Who then also gave the she wolf a hug. Louie made an squeaking noise.

Benjamin the pulled away. "I can't… I can't believe that you'd… trust us enough to..". though he couldn't cry he still couldn't finish his sentence.

"well… your my brother". Was all Demetri said.

Benjamin want in for another hug at Demetri finally for the first time calling him his brother.

* * *

**Inside the Cullen's.**

"I have to say….. it's a little more girlier than I thought this would be". Emmet shrugged. The room had been watching the five of them though the window.

"so.. their getting Louie".

"yep… their getting Louie". Jasper smiled at Rosalia.

"well I saw that coming". Alice grinned.

"you see everything coming". Emmet playfully nudged his sister.


	32. Chapter 32

**i don't own twilight.**

**so I'm back. i wasn't going to update until next week but then decided against it because I haven't updated any of my other story's recently. which I'm sorry for, it's just a little harder now that I'm back in glass.**

**but now worry I'm gonna try and finished an chapter to something in the next few days. as like normal please leave comments and listen to the songs. and if you do listen to the songs please tell me what you think about them.**

**happy readings :). **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 32 born to be wild by Steppenwolf.**

* * *

"I think he left his new teddy back at the Cullen's". Leah said walking back into their home with the baby asleep on her chest.

"why did Embry get him that thing?". The tracker opened the door and stepped aside so that his son and mother of his child could go in first.

"I don't know something about food land and hiding from someone". She throw her jacket that was tried around her waist on a chair in the kitchen then plopped down on the couch. While still holding her son close to her. Demetri throw his keys on the kitchen table along with Louie's baby bag. Then sat himself down next to his baby mama.

Seth want back to Embry's for a few hours and Sue was still at the hospital. So it was just them and their son.

"well they took that well". Demetri smiled at Leah.

She laughed. "yeah.. really well". She quieted down and looked at him. "do you think we've done the right thing?. You know… leaving Louie with them?".

"yeah… we've done the right thing. They'd take care of him". they both looked down at Louie. Still fast asleep on his mother.

"Leah…. in the next few days to come… I have to make the call".

"the call…. The call…. That fucking call". A tear rolled down her cheek, she looked away from her man not wanting him to see her upset. she sniffled.

"I've talked to Felix a few more times… the masters are starting to get suspicious… especially Caius. He has it in his head that Carlisle had turned me into an veggie eater. He's paranoid that I'm gonna switch sides and not return to the volturi. And that if there's going to be another battle that I'd stand with the Cullen's and the wolfs and not them. and master Aro from what Felix has told me… he's trying not to let it show but he's getting impatient. Felix says that master Aro is getting more and more irritated by not getting any new information about my 'sickness'. It's getting to him vaniglia. Sooner than later he's gonna either send somebody to cheek in on me and let's pray that he sends Felix. or come himself just to see if were hiding anything".

"but I thought that king creepy gave you a vacation?... didn't he?".

He chuckled. "yeah, yeah he did but umm… well it's Aro. And well he would let me have a few weeks away but he's not gonna let this go. After what happened to me in that throne room… he wants an answer and soon".

Louie started to wake up. He opened his little eyes then shut them. he stretched out his small arm and legs.

They both started laughing at their son waking up and stretching out all of his limes. "hi baby boy did have an good nap… did you have an good nap". Leah lifted him up so he was now looking down at his parents. "oh I think you did… I think you did". She pulled him down to her face and gave his cheek a kiss. He turned his head to see his daddy smiling at them. Louie happily giggle at seeing his daddy and instantly reached for him. "you wonna go to daddy…. Well I think daddy's wants you to go to him". she passed the baby over to her mate.

"hi son.. how is my big boy". Louie made an cooing sound. "yeah you are". He kissed his cheek. Louie kept making noises and snuggled all in to him getting all cozie. "oh know you don't". Demetri said pulling Louie away slightly. "if you fall asleep again then you'll be wide awake all night. Which means we'll be wide awake all night. Which means none of us will be able to wake up tomorrow morning. And because of none of us getting any sleep uncle Jacob is gonna be annoy with all of us when we can't concentrate on what he was saying. And then we'd have to tell him why we can't concentrating so then we'd have to tell him the truth".

"and what's the truth daddy?". Leah asked putting on a baby voice. Protecting to be their son.

"that it was all you… that you're the very reason that your mommy and I are angry… and irritable… and keep snapping at everyone… and that's all because of you". the little baby burst out into laughter. "yeah that's real funny right… me and your mummy in bad moods, falling asleep every were". Louie giggled some more then shoved him tiny fist in to his mouth.

"Ew Louie your drooling". Leah told him. little B smile with his fist still in his mouth. "come here baby…somebody needs to be changed". She grabbed the baby back off of Demetri. "I'll clean him up and you can get his bottle ready. Then after he's eaten we'll give him his bath okay". she jumped up and walked up to their room, leaving the tracker still sitting on the couch.

"bath time…. the dreaded bath time". Demetri thought back to all the time his son thought that bath time was a game.

* * *

**Later that night.**

"okay bed time little B". Demetri said picking Louie up from his play pen. At this point Sue had come back from her shift at the hospital.

"so anyway we finally get her and her husband and mother to calm down enough to get her into the privet room because a standard hospital room wasn't good enough. You know how rich people are…. Sorry Demetri". Sue said turning to her son in law.

"don't be we are". He waved her off. Sue and Leah walked back into the living room holding their drinks. Every now and again Sue and her daughter would have a glass of wine together every now and again. Sue would, though Leah was under the age of twenty one, would let Leah have a drink with her every once in an blue moon. They both enjoyed it, it was to them just one of those mother daughter things that to them it was like their thing no one else was allowed to be a part of. She then want back to her story.

"so we finally get her in, the doctor comes in. I get her ready so he could check her out to make sure that she ten center meters along, ready to give birth and guess what".

"what?".

"it was gas…. That's all. No labor no nothing no baby. she made a big fuss of no reason".

Leah laughed. Demetri walked over to the two women. "okay little B say nay night". He had Louie on his hip. He slightly lent ford so that the baby could reach for his mummy.

"nay night baby". she grabbed him off of her imprint kissed his check. "mummy loves you". Leah then handed her son over to his grandma.

"good night baby boy". she like Leah kissed his cheek then passed Louie back over to his father. So he could go but his son to bed.

"well I'll leave you two lovely ladies for tonight so I can get Mr grumpy pants into bed". Demetri lightly tickled Louie tummy. It was true, the baby had been in and out of a back mood all night. After Leah and Demetri had given him his bath, which like always, he thought it was a game. Splashing water all over the bathroom floor and all over his mum and dad. laughing along as he done it. The both of them had quickly learned that the best way not to get your clothes wet when bathing him was to simply just take your clothes off while doing so. Of course they wouldn't take all of their clothes off…. Unless they were the only ones in the house at that time. but it was mainly just their shirts or sometimes on occasion their pants.

So yes after Louie had been washed, he had then realized that he didn't have the teddy his uncle Embry had gotten for him. he didn't get angry right away he began to whimper first. And then came the cries then last of all was the tantrum. As much as they loved him they thought his little tantrum over not having his teddy was the funniest thing in the world.

"GAAA". Louie throw the toy he was holding with his tiny arm in anger. mad that him not having his new friend was so amusing to all of the adults. He was now Comically Pouting.

Both Leah and Sue began to laugh. "Louie". Leah said in surprise having him never get angry before. Sue had to cover her mouth trying to quiet herself.

"okay someone's getting fussy come on little man bed time". the tracker walked off up to his room.

"welcome to parenthood sweet pea". Sue grabbed both sides of her daughters face and kissed her cheek. "because this is your life now".

* * *

**Later that night**

Leah and her mother had been sitting in the living room talking and drinking for the better half of three hours. At some point they had moved outside but not for long. The she wolf had decided to go up to bed to be with her imprint. She'd kissed her mother good night and made her way to her room.

Walking in she noticed that Demetri laying on their bed on his back. watching something on his phone. Once he'd noticed her he put it down.

"have fun?". He whispered with a grin.

"hadn't done that with her in a long time". she came over to him and laid down on the bed next to him. they were whispering so Louie wouldn't wake up.

After trying to get the baby to sleep for what felt like forever that was the last thing the tracker needed.

"what are you watching?".

"the try guys". Seth had been the one to introduce the tracker to the try guys. At first Demetri thought that it they sounded stupid. Four guys just trying out new thing all the time, he just didn't understand the appeal. But after the younger wolf pissing him off for hours on end trying to convince the tracker that it in fact funny and not stupid like Demetri assumed. He finally agreed to watch one. Mainly because he just wanted Seth to leave him the hell alone.

And once he did he rather enjoyed them.

Though he like all of them he'd have to say he enjoy watch was Ned the most. He figured the reason was because Ned like himself had a baby son. And also like Ned himself he was the only one.

"the one were their trying to be pregnant women". He turned to his mate. "which by the way…. I'm never doing. I mean I love you but no… plus I drought very much that it would even work on me anyway".

"yeah it probably wouldn't". she moved in closer and he angled his phone so that she could watch it to. after a while she lent up and peek over Demetri to see their baby fast asleep in his crib. "how long did…".

"too long". He cut her off. "he would just not go to sleep for me. He wanted that stupid bare his dumb uncle gave him". Leah chuckled.

"how did you get him to fall asleep?".

"I didn't… he just kind of passed out of crying and kicking".

"he was kicking?". She tried not to laugh at the image of a big bad volturi member trying to calm and kicking baby down.

"ohh yeah he was kicking. And now he thinks it's a new game to be prepared for that the next time you change him". he said like he was tried.

"so… are you sick of us yet". The she wolf smirked.

"completely… I actually keep a packed bag under the bed for when I'm ready to do the bolt".

She jokingly slapped him on the arm.

"asshole".

He laughed but then came to an complete stop when he heard Louie steer. "oh fuck stay asleep.. stayyy asleep". After a moment both parents peek over at the baby to see him dead to the world. "oh thank god". They looked at each other and quietly laughed. "tomorrow we're going back to that house and getting that bare". Demetri kissed Leah forehead and tuned off the lamp.

* * *

**The next day.**

"back again". the doctor smiled as the couple walked into the big house.

"somebody forgot their new toy and decided because of that we all had to be sad for the rest of the night to". the tracker replied with a tight smile.

Carlisle slightly lent down to little B's eye leave. "are you making trouble for your mummy and daddy?. Are you a little trouble maker". The baby happily scared. Coursing all three adults to wince.

Then seemingly out of thin air Benjamin and Tia agreed. "we thought we could smell a little possum". Benjamin tickled his cheek. Louie grabbed a hold of his fingers and began to chew on them.

"and of course the first thing he does is to chew on your fingers". Demetri and Benjamin chuckled.

"well hello tiny nephew". Seth said coming out from behind the corner. Closely followed by Quil and Embry. Seth held out his arms ready to take the baby. Demetri gave him his nephew. "why are you to here?. I thought you guys were gonna spend the day together or something like that". he said all this as Louie started to swat at his face.

"we we're but some useless jackass bought our son a teddy that he can't seem to part from…". Leah took over from her imprint.

"and when he is a part form his new teddy he thinks that it's okay to keep mummy, daddy and grandma up all night complaining about not have his teddy". Demetri took it back over from her.

"so while he was up most of the night crying we were up most of the night plotting that persons death". The couple both turned to glare at Embry at the same time with bags under their eyes.

All the young wolf did was sheepishly grin.

Louie began cooing in his baby chatter.

'how about we moved this party to the living room. I'm sure Louie will be wanting his teddy". At haring Benjamin say teddy Louie peeked up.

"taaa… taaa. Taaaa".

"is he trying to…".

"say teddy yes". She smirked and nodded.

"he's been trying to say words lately… though he hasn't gotten close to saying an actually word yet". The Demetri told his brother.

"wow". He said gazing at his nephew.

"and when did this all happen?". Seth asked tapping his foot on the wooden floor of the Cullen's door way. "and why wasn't I told?'.

"because we only just noticed it last night, see watch". She took the baby back from his. "Louie… Louie… look at me, look at mummy". he looked up at his mummy and grinned. Happy to see her. "say Seth… can you say Seth?... will you try to say Seth for mummy".

"see…seeee….seee". after twenty seconds of that Louie went back to chewing on fingers, but this time his own.

"why wasn't I called the moment he started to do this?". Seth put one hand on his hip.

"how about we move this into the living room". The Dr suggested.

"yes let's do that Dr Cullen. Let's move this in to another room while they explain to me why they didn't love me enough to call me". Seth stomped out of the room followed by Embry and Quil.

"it's gonna be a long day". Demetri lopped his arm around Leah waist and the small ground made their way into the living room.

* * *

**Italy.**

"something isn't right Alec". The small blond told her slightly taller brother while both walking down a dark hallway. "Demetri's been gone for too long".

"sister the masters did let Demetri take some time off".

"it's not just that brother. Demetri and that doctor were meant to keep giving updates on Demetri's progress. And so far the masters have only heard bits and pieces. Master Aro hasn't even had an fall conversation with that tracker since he left. Don't you find that strange brother?". She stopped and turned to look at him. "something else is going on don't you feel it to?".

"well of course I do sister. But there's not a whole lot we can do about it can we. The best thing to do is to just keep going with things as they are until the masters hare something…".

"but that's just it brother…. They haven't heard anything and they're not going to hear anything because something is wrong". She looked from side to side making sure that no one else was in the hallway with them before taking a step closer to her brother. "we must go to them and voice our concerns. I know in my bones that Demetri had done something and something bad at that. he's deliberately avoiding the masters out of fare of being caught..".

"sister.. don't you think that maybe…".

"I know what your gonna say Alec and no I'm not over reacting. For all we know Demetri has turned veggie on us and is planning an throw over of some sort. You saw how any other vampires the Cullen's were able to recruit when they found out we were coming for them…. and that little half breed monster. And I know that you too noticed that Demetri had been acting weird ever since coming back from the backwoods shit hold. Something happen, we all know that something happen to him while we were there but I'm the only one willing to say it..".

"Jane".

"Alec…. I'm going to the masters with or without you".

"fine, fine we'll go to the masters about Demetri… but when".

"today… but after feeding time. I… we want them thinking straight when we tell them about the tracker's betrayal. There's nothing worse than being angry and hungry at the same time". she began to walked off again.

"but..". the brother started.

Jane paused and glared at him.

"Jane what if… he isn't..".

"Alec we've been.."

He cut her off. "yes I know sister we've been over this but let's just say we're wrong..".

"and..?".

"well how's that gonna go down with the masters if Demetri hasn't done anything…. To harm the volturi. What if you…. we are just being paranoid. It's gonna sound like we have an vendetta".

"brother it will be fine. Master Aro will understand were, we're coming from. And even if we we're wrong, which we are not he could never stay mad at me.. us for too long a time. he loves me.. us to much for that. now come this is serious. We'll go to my room and sort out what we are going to say to them before we do. you were right on that brother we are going to be claiming a crime on another member of our family. We must have the right words to do so.". they siblings turned a corner and were out of sight.

But there was one thing they hadn't realized.

And that thing was Felix.

He had been walking down the hallway when he heard Demetri name being mentioned.

* * *

**Felix**

'I don't see or smell the sea hag anywhere so I think I'm in the clear'. The big hulking vampire told himself while walking down a corridor. He'd been avoiding Heidi for then better past of three months. He was heading back to see chamber when he overheard thing one and thing two talking about Demetri.

Felix had thought about calling up Demetri at some point. It had been a few days. The reason why he hadn't called in those few days was because after the last phone call he realized that pretty much every day for the past three months. He called Demetri just to talk.

'do I really not have any other friends. I mean of course I do. but do I spend way too much time with Demetri then I should…. I think I do. to an almost unhealthy amount. It doesn't mean I gay or anything because were not….. not that I or Demetri have any problem with gay people. Demetri and I are more like Hitchcock and Scully from that Brooklyn nine, nine Demetri keeps sending me. But just less gross and way, way more good looking. But anyway back to my original point. I decided to give my friend a few days before I contacted him again. give him his space ya know. he didn't need me calling him every few moments to filled him in on the whole bunch of nothing that is happening around here'.

'But the other reason I was thinking about calling him was because master Aro had asked about him again and I needed to bring something back to him. he was getting more and more restless not knowing anything and that was putting anybody on edge. So I decided to get more out of my friend about how he was doing instead of just finding out that his girlfriend's name is Leah and that they have sex'.

It was then Felix heard Alec mention his friends same.

"fine, fine we'll go to the masters about Demetri… but when".

"today… but after feeding time. I… we want them thinking straight when we tell them about the tracker's betrayal. There's nothing worse than being angry and hungry at the same time".

'well that's true.. but what I hell are they going on about now?". Felix turned around and lent his back up against the wall. Wanting to know what was being said.

Jane began to walked until Alec said something else.

"but..". the brother started.

The big vampire slowly and carefully peek over the edge of the wall he was hiding behind.

Jane paused and glared at her brother..

"Jane what if… he isn't..".

"Alec we've been.."

He cut her off. "yes I know sister we've been over this but let's just say we're wrong..".

"and..?".

"well how's that gonna go down with the masters if Demetri hasn't done anything…. To harm the volturi. What if you…. we are just being paranoid. It's gonna sound like we have an vendetta".

'they think Demetri done something". Felix moved back around the wall and stared straight ahead. Still listening to what they were saying.

"brother it will be fine. Master Aro will understand were, we're coming from. And even if we were wrong, which we are not he could never stay mad at me.. us for too long a time. he loves me.. us to mush for that. now come this is serious. We'll go to my room and sort out what we are going to say to them before we do. you were right on that brother we are going to be claiming a crime on another member of our family. We must have the right words to do so.". the siblings walked off and turned a corner and were out of sight.

'crap.. they really believe that Demetri's turned veggie?. How could they believe that. he hates animal blood. One time when we were in Australia Demetri feed off a fox because there wasn't anybody around at the time. and he hated it. so no.. there's no way he's gone veggie. And now thing one and thing two are gonna go to the masters.. well not on my watch they don't". he began walking down the hallway again.

"the pig had always been jealous Demetri, not because of his power, no not because of that. it was because of any time Aro needed someone found and brought to justice it was Demetri he went to. and of course he would tracker was his gift. It was the way Aro would get so happy when Demetri would bring somebody back. sometimes master Aro would even time him, and if he made it back before then Aro would reword him with a few days off. You see Aro saw Demetri's gift as more of a game. He could have fun with it. while he thought Jane's power was fun Demetri's one could keep him occupied'.

Felix knew what he had to do.

He knew that the masters were in the library reading so that's where he was headed. He made it there and strolled in to the entrance. And there they were. Master Marcus was over by the fire place, master Caius was sitting at the table and master Aro was in an chair by the window… all three were reading.

"Masters" the big vampire said. they all looked up. Felix began to walked ford, he stopped and bowled to them in respect.

"Felix". Aro got up from his seat slowly. "whatever can we do for you. have you heard from our Demetri?. it he alright?".

"no master I have not heard from him.. but he is what I'd like to talk to you about".

* * *

**Still Italy half an hour later.**

The twins were making their way over to the library. They knew the masters were there and wanted to walk over to the thorn room with them. then once they were all done eating and all the bodies were cleared out they approach that masters about the tracker.

Jane smiled smugly at the thought of outing Demetri. she'd do anything to stay number one in master Aro's mind. 'god do I love being member one…. yes'.

They walked into the library. "masters". They both said at the same time.

"HA Jane, Alec.. well it seems like your arrival has saved some time". he happily clapped.

"whatever do you mean master?". Jane asked.

"well Felix here just came to us with a brilliant idea". Aro gesture to one of the bookshelves. Felix slowly walked out of it and politely smiled at the twins. Trying to seem like he hadn't been ear dropping on the two of them earlier. And that he had just come up with the idea out of on where. "Felix here… is going to forks".

"what!". Jane stepped ford.

"yes he just come in here and made some really good points about why it was be good to visit Demetri while he's….. in recoveree shall we say".

"and what points did he make actually?". She crossed her arms. Aro like Aro does didn't realized the hostility in her voice. Aro rarely did when it came to others. or he just didn't care. No one could ever tell.

"he said that possibility Demetri may be feeling a little home sick and he'd like to visit him and make sure he was all right and to update him on all of the things happening here. it also be a good chance to check up on our dare Renesmee. And see how her progress is going". He grinned back at the big guy.

"when shall all three of us go to forks then. Surely you wouldn't want Felix going alone..".

"why is that Jane?". Aro asked looking confused.

"yes jane why is that?". Felix asked cocking his head to the side.

"because he'll be going in to wolf territory alone…. Just him. and I don't believe that we'd have a kind relationship with them like the Cullen's do". she recrossed her arms. 'Felix you son of a bitch'.

"that a good point Jane but I think Felix can handle himself".

"yes and Felix while you're gone go over to Scotland first and cheek on that one vampire we've been having trouble with". master Caius added "or after you go to that the grave yard of a town.. I really don't care. Just decided when you get on the plan and bring back something worth knowing about".

All the vampire in the room stopped once they heard a bunch of human chattering through the hallways. " well would you all look at that it time for our family dinner". He happily clapped again. he stood up and began to walk out of the library with Caius and Marcus in behind him. Felix followed close behind not wanting to get stuck with Jane and Alec. But wasn't fast enough because when he walked passed the twins Jane grabbed a hold of his robe.

"Felix". She hissed. But before she could say anything else Alec lightly grabbed her upper arm.

"sister.. the master are right here…. later". She glared at the giant vampire and let him go and stomped away. Her brother followed.

Felix let out a breath. "well that could of gone terribly wrong". He smirked to himself and made his way to the thorn room.

* * *

**The throne room Aro.**

'I have to say when Jane asked if she and Alec should also go to forks with Felix then brought up the shape shifters I must say I came close to having a head attack…. If I could have one that is. I don't need anyone else finding about our Demetri's she wolf mate. The only reason I've agreed to send Felix is because if I didn't send somebody at some point people would start to question what I'm doing. And I have faith that nothing would happen to Felix while he's here. Demetri wouldn't let the Cullen's or the wolfs do an thing to him. the two of them have always been….. close. Something time a little too close. Not in an gay way… there's nothing wrong with that I don't think. Caius on the other hand….. anyway as I was saying. This would be an good way of finding out something, we've barley heard anything from Demetri or Carlisle at all since my tracker left. And I must say…. I was starting to get quit annoyed. I was told that I'd be updated but… nothing, Absolutely nothing. And I have to be honest… I'm a little hurt'.

'I was promised a she wolf.. so I want a she wolf….. I want my she wolf'. After their feed the masters went back to Aro's room. He decided they needed to discussed Felix's visit to forks. Aro had told the hulking vampire to go and start to pack.

So that what he did.

They arrived at Aro chambers and just like all the others times, Aro put and record on say nobody could be able to hare what they were discussing.

"brother…. Is allowing Felix to travel to fork a good idea?". Marcus asked sitting in an chair once again by an fire place.

"Aro…. If Felix turns veggie on us like our traitorous tracker..".

"brother…".

"oh I'm sorry Aro….. ex tracker… I'm gonna kill you". Caius sat down in a huff.

"brothers…. Demetri has not and will not be going anywhere. And it will be the same with our Felix". He lent on one of his many bookshelves.

"brother we all know how close the two of them are. If Felix finds out about Demetri and the she wolf there's no telling who Felix would side with. he'll have to decide between Demetri…. and his masters".

"brother…. Please.. try to see the bright side".

"and what's that?".

"we'll be able to see where his loyalties lay. But that's only if he finds out about her. Demetri may chose not to tell him at all".

All the strawberry blond vampire did was huff again.

"brother…. What happens if he doesn't come back?". this time it was Marcus who asked. He slowly turned his head towards Aro with his normal bored expression with a hint of sadness.

"then it's quite simple brothers… we go there".

* * *

**Felix**

'well I guess I'm gonna be meeting this Leah sooner than Demetri and I'd had actually thought'. Felix said to himself pack a few of his things up. Because he was a vampire he didn't need much. this is where Demetri's and Felix would differ.

Though they were both laid back Demetri more…. Particular of what he needed when he was away. There were certain things he needed. So that would mean he'd have to being more stuff along with him. while Felix didn't really care. Felix figured that he didn't really need anything. As long as he had his phone on him so he could call in then everything was fine. And maybe a change of clothes or two. Not because it was a hygiene thing. 'it isn't like we sweat, us vampire don't need to worry about thing like that. the reason I pack another set of clothes is that if we need to interact with a human…. The same human more than once. Then you'll have to have more the just the one outfit. It's more of the a thing of fitting in then fashion…. Or at least for me it is. Demetri's the one who likes to look good. He just like having options. Mainly because of the females …. Well I guess those days are over now. now that my friend has an old ball and chain. The days of having random sex with a random vampire are over… that ship has sailed… oh well… more for me '. the big guy grinned to himself.

Just as he finishing packing His door open and in stormed Jane. "what the hell was that Felix?". She walked right up to him.

"what do you mean".

"you know what I mean…pain!". she smirked.

The big vampire was then on this bedroom floor. Knocking his bag over in the proses.

"Sister". Alec said walking up behind her. she stopped.

"you over heard us didn't you?. so you went to the masters and told them that you wanted to go see him to make sure that all was well. But actually your just protecting him because whatever he doing your in on it… aren't you?. I bet you've both been planning something ever since we got back from forks. You've teamed up with the veggie eaters haven't you….. HAVEN'T YOU?". she yelled getting more and more frustrated.

"well I'm sorry little girl but I'm afraid your wrong… I just want to visit my friend". He said in an harmless tone. he turned away from her picking his bag us off of the floor.

"what are you and Demetri planning?... because if you don't tell me I swear…'.

"you'll what?... run to master Aro. Do you really want to risk upsetting him over a hunch?.

"damn you, you son of a bitch". she turned away and stormed back out the door. Grabbing Alec in the proses.

"well…. That went better than I thought it would". he told himself with a smirk. It picked up his carry bag. 'now where to first.. forks… or Scotland… choices, choices. Decisions, decisions…. Ya know what…. I'm just gonna decided on the plan'. He walked out of his room.

* * *

**Forks the Cullen's living room.**

"come on Louie come on crawl to uncle Seth come on". Seth said encouraging his nephew to crawl to him. "come on".

"no Louie come to me not Seth I'm more fun".

"Emmet… what are you doing?". Seth cried at the big vampire.

"telling the kid the truth". He said with a smirk. The baby looked up at Emmet and began to made his way towards him. "YES… THAT'S IT". he pointed at Seth. "HA".

"Louie….. Louie… to me come on to me Louie. Not to Emmet he's an idiot". Louie then turned to looked at his uncle Seth and began to crawl his way instead. "YES". Seth pointed to Emmet. "HA". Then the moment Rosalia walked into the room Louie stopped and giggled. He point to her hair and giggled again. he then high tailed it over to her instead. She knelt down to pick him up.

She pointed to the two boys. "HA". She smirked. "he likes me the best". She walked over to the couch and took and seat next to Kedi. The older women then began to thread her finger though her grandsons hair. The baby started to swat at both of the women's hair. Trying to get a good hold of it and give it a good yank.

"that's not fair… you have long hair. Of course he's gonna wanna be with you more than us". Seth then looked at Louie. "and you… you little…".

"baba". They all heard a little voice say. They turned around to see little Claire standing in the doorway with Quil. "baba, baba, baba, baba". She was saying to herself while pointing at the baby.

"Hi Claire". Nessie said running over to the toddler and hugged her.

"hey people I thought I'd bring Claire over to play with Ness… and she wanted to see little B again". Quil said with a guilty smile.

"yes Quil that's perfectly fine". The doctor said with a nod and a smile.

"did her mother drop her off, I didn't hear a car?". Alice put in, now sitting other side of Roselia, tickling Louie feet.

"na I just want and got her then".

"what no you didn't". Seth said staring at him like he was lying. "you never left you've been here the whole time".

"actually yeah…. I did".

"when".

"like twenty minutes ago".

"I think we would of noticed if you got up and left the house".

"well apparently you didn't". he put one hand on his hip while his other hand held Claire's.

"HEY EMBRY COME IN HERE". Seth called out. Embry walked in to the room.

"yeah".

"did Quil leave the house?".

"no I think I would of noticed that". he shrugged.

"no one ever pays any attention to me". Quil cried glaring at his packs mates.

"baba". Claire let go of Quil hand and slowly ran over to the couch where the baby was. With Renesmee following behind. of course it took longer for the toddler to get to little B being as she had teeny tiny legs and feet. "baba". She pointed.

Alice picked her up and sat her on her lap. "yes it's a baby". the seer pointed out.

Embry paused and looked around the room. "hey where'd your sister and the tracker go?".

"they're in the upstairs bathroom. Louie throw up on Leah then when Demetri took him form her to clean him up Louie throw up on him. so their getting cleaned up". The doctor told him. little B giggle.

"Ew okay". he nodded.

Louie began to make cooing noise and baby chatter. He started to wriggle and tried to get off of the blond vampire's lap. "what's wrong baby you want down… okay you can go down". She placed the baby down and he immediately began to crawl away.

He crawled to his new teddy and took a hold….. in his mouth and began to crawl again, with the bare dangling from his lips.

"look, look". the toddler said watching Louie heading for the other room. She hopped down off of Alice's lap and followed the baby with Nessie behind them.

"don't worry I'll followed them and make sure they don't get to close to the stairs". Quil said before walking out of the living room. Embry followed.

"now that he can crawl he hates being in one place for too long". Seth said grinning. "Demetri and Leah had been playing with him in their room. And at some point they fell asleep and he crawled into my room. I was sitting on my bed when he came in, I was reading an batman comic…. That week he fought scarecrow. Well anyway I didn't even notice him at first. It wasn't until I started to feel my blanket being tugged of my bed that I realized he was there".

"he tried to pull of your blanket?". Benjamin laughed a little.

"yeah". Seth laughed and scratched his head. "but I think he more just wanted to get up on the bed with me. I had to get myself a new comic book because when I let him be on the bed with me he tried to rip it a part…. Which he did".

"how did he get to it?. did you give it to him or something because… bad move giving a baby one of your comic books". this time it was Emmet who asked. And it looked like the big vampire was having a hard time not laughing at the young wolf.

"well for your information I didn't give it to him….. he tore it out of my hand and chewed on it".

"HAHA". Emmet pointed at him and laughed in an mocking why. Intern getting him yet another elbow from Jasper. "ouch, ouch sorry". He rubbed his side.

They were so distracted they no one heard the foot steps leading up to the big house.


	33. Chapter 33

**i don't own twilight. **

**please comment and listen to the songs. **

**please read warning. **

**I'm thinking of stating an new story soon. but after I've finished at least three of the ones i'm writing now. I'm thinking of doing a the lost boys story. which by the way my favourite movie of all time. it's been my favourite movie since i was 10. or a stand by me story because that movie as well has been a big part of my life.**

**let me know what you think and let me know which one you'd want me to do first, if i did. **

** I'm still trying to get a few more chapters done on my other story's and this one. is I'm gonna try and get them up as soon as i can. so the chapters on this story may be spread out a little more now. **

**:) happy readings. **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 33. magic carpet ride by steppenwolf  
**

* * *

**ding, ding, ding, ding.**

Everybody in the living room froze at the sound of the doorbell. Those who weren't in the living room made their way in it with everyone else. All expect for Quil, Embry and the kids.

Leah and Demetri who were still in the upstairs bathroom, hadn't been paying attention up there because they had become…. Busy.

"who would that be?". Esme asked grabbing a hold of her husband's hand.

The doctor turned to his son. "Edward". He said, knowing that the mind reader would be able to hear their thoughts. After about three seconds the mind reader smile and ran to open the door, followed by the rest of the Cullen's. the Egyptian Coven remained in the living room. Not sure whether or not everything was alright. the scent was a little hard to detect because of all the different scents in the house as it was. Even the Cullen's had a bit of a hard time smelling them.

The Cullen's got to the door and Edward opened it. "Eleazar, Carmen what are you doing here?. Edward smiled.

"what a nice surprise". Carlisle smiled as well. Moving past Edward to hug to friends. "what are you guys doing here". the doctor asked, echoing Edward question. Carlisle gazed up to see Tanya, Kate, and Garrett all standing behind them.

"well…". It was Tanya who answered. "we were all sitting around the house doing nothing, having no clue what to do that day so we… "

"decided to come over to your house and do nothing". Garrett said cutting off his sister in law with a smirk. She smirked back and jokingly elbowed him. once the doctor actually got a good look at the revolutionary soldier. He noticed his new bright golden eyes.

"that's a good colour on you". Carlisle said to his friend. He only smirked in returned.

"well come on in". Esme smiled opening the door widener for their cousins. All the Cullen's seemed to forget the volturi member and other hybrid baby somewhere in their home. Just as they all made their way to the stairs and were about to walk up them. Rosalia stepped in front of the now rather large gang of vampires. Stopping all them from getting past her.

"or I have an idea, why don't we all go outside and catch up. It's a nice day. The sun is shining the birds a chirping so it's decide lets go let's go let's walked for a walk…. Doesn't that sound nice". She seemed to be the only one who actually remembered the little unknown family somewhere upstairs in the house. 'has all of them forgotten about the baby and the volturi member using our bathroom to have sex in with his shape shifter mate in at the moment. Yeah they didn't think on one knew what they've been doing in there for so long well their wrong. I mean it doesn't take that long to wash puke off of yourself. plus the amount of time Emmet and I have gone off for a few minutes to go do or get something and ended up having sex… yeah. I can guess the signs. Maybe everyone else has gone stupid for the moment but I haven't. we don't know who the tracker and the bitch are gonna react to the Denali just walking up on in here. Demetri barely wanted us anywhere close to Leah and the baby. he isn't gonna take kindly to us just letting them in without a second thought about what could happen. He and Leah are still a little annoyed with Carlisle and Esme for calling up the other four upstairs and letting them in on the big little secret. And Leah…. Leah a new mother and a wolf so she's gonna be very, very protective and paranoid around other people now. and then we add on what happened at the confrontation those few months back. where their sister had been killed off by the volturi for crimes that hadn't even been committed. I without a doubt know that Kate and Tonya aren't gonna be thrilled to see the tracker in the home of their friends. I mean shit they may see him and just lunge, which will cause the she bitch to go for them for lunging at her baby daddy. which in turn would make Eleazar and Carmen jump on Leah to help their family from being attack by her. Then the other wolfs would get involved helping defend their pack and the kids are around so it's gonna be even worse and why am I the only one thinking right now'. she looked at Edward hoping he'd at least get a clue as to why it may not be the best idea for them to come inside of the house right away.

His eyes widen in retaliation then turned to them. "you know what rose is right… why don't we go outside. Maybe go for that walk that had been mentioned?".

He looked at his family who then realized what had just happened. The doctor and his wife silently cursed themselves for being stupid and moving without thinking. 'we've all become so used to Demetri, Leah and the baby that I'd really forgotten what could happen if other's found out about them'. the doctor shook his head at his own actions.

"umm okay". Kate said knowing that something wasn't right.

"what's going on?". Tonya being Tonya just came out and said that the others were thinking. She had an amused smirk on her face knowing that her extended family were keeping something from them.

"nothing's going on. Nope, no story here, nothing to gossip about with anyone else, nothing's happening that's important, never nope not here". Emmet said with no scenes of his usually amusement in his voice. Trying help the situation but only making it worse. His wife rolled her eyes at her husband.

'well I can't get to mad at him. if something has to do with pressure and it has nothing to do with fighting his way out if it he can get nervous. It's just punching his way out is his go to….sooo". she thought.

"Carlisle is this a bad time?". it was Eleazar who asked the question. "because if it is…".

"no Eleazar of course not. We just have…. A visitor staying with us at the moment". He politely grinned at his friends. Hoping that Demetri and Leah wouldn't be to upset with them for this. 'I really do hope that they don't take this to heart. Their still a little mad at us for telling Benjamin and his family about them and the baby'.

"really, who, do we know them?". Carmen asked with a harmless tone. Genuinely wondering who it could be.

"you could say that". Emmet shook his head from side to side. 'tactically they do know Demetri. they kind of know Leah… or at least heard of Leah…. but they've never meet little B so yeah…. I'd go with kind of'. he thought.

Just before any of them could speak a voice was heard from the top of the stairs. "Denali coven". They all looked up to see Benjamin at the top of the staircase smiling down at them with his mate at his side. "it's so nice to see you all again".

"and you". Eleazar said while he and the Denali cover made their way up ti the second floor. One at the top they all greeted one another by either hugging or shacking hands. "Carlisle these are the guest you had visiting , why not just tell us?".

The doctor and his family all looked at one another. Not knowing what to tell their friends. "it was…".

"a surprise". Esme smiled cheerfully cutting off her husband. "well it was gonna be a surprise…because…".

"I saw you all coming…". Alice told them putting on a fake grin. "….. surprise".

"but both Edward and Carlisle asked what were we doing here?". Tonya looked at her extended family knowing that there was more to this.

"we wanted to throw you all off". Rosalia said though a fake grin that matched her sisters. They all walked into the living room with the Cullen's on one side all smiling at their family. And the Denali's on the other, all smiling but with hints of concern. Knowing that something wasn't right. There was an weird stillness in the room.

Jacob and Seth had gone to fine were Embry and Quil had run off to in the house with the kids. They weren't sure who was at the door either and felt it may be safer to go see the children, just in case.

The Denali's were the one closest to the door frame. While the Cullen's were closets to the fire place. The doctor wanted to be on that side of the room because if he heard Demetri and Leah start to come back down the hallway he might be able to warn them. Amun and his little coven where awkwardly in the middle.

"okay what's going on". Tonya asked with one eye brow raised. She wasn't upset that the Cullen's were keeping secrets from them. but she just thought that it was strange that they were. "your all acting very strangely".

"what… no nothing's wrong. Why even asked that". Emmet said. Rosalia all so slightly nudged him a little. telling him to just stop talking.

"oh I think something's wrong". She smirked.

"I have to say Carlisle I agree with Tonya". Eleazar said looking at his blond friend. He rubbed his chin. He wasn't angry either but did think they were all acting weird. 'when they opened the door they were all so welcoming but once we were heading up stairs they changed'. He thought.

"I assure you old friend… everything is fine". The doctor had his normal friendly smile on. he didn't want to lie to his friends but what else could he do at that moment.

"because if something Is happening….. we could always come back later?".

"that may be best actually". Esme stepped ford with an apologetically look on her face. "maybe give us an hour and we promise you all that all would be sorted out".

"all sorted out?". Kate repeated with a frown. "no really what's happening?. Because if something bad has happened…". she said with worry but was cut short by the mind reader.

"no Kate nothing bad has happened everything Is fine". Edward said not making eye contact. He didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to make eye contact with his cousins while lying to them.

"he's lying". Tonya said in an chipper tone believing that this whole thing was funny "see, see I can tell. He not making eye contact with us and Edward always does that when he isn't being truthful". She smirked again. 'well this is fun'. For a moment the mind reader glared at her.

"Carlisle, Esme please tell us what's going on". Carmen looked at the doctor and his wife. "your worrying us".

"no Carmen there's no need to worry". Esme said to her friend. "we promise you from the bottom of our hearts that nothing is wrong".

"then why are they here". Garrett said. gesturing with his head toward Amun and his coven. "it all just seems a bit strange". He didn't say it in a bad way, accusing them of anything. He just knew that something was being kept from them and whatever it was peeked his interest. 'why would the Egyptians need to be here?. it just doesn't make a lot of sense to me that all'.

"nothing bad it's just… there's just…. Well you see…. we can't really". Emmet starting to talk again. but like always it was the doctor to the rescue.

"what my son means to say is…. It's not our place to say anything".

"what do you mean?". Eleazar asked.

"it isn't that we want to keep anything form you… your all family. But something had been happening and it isn't our news to tell or our place to…. well I think you get the idea".

"I understand Carlisle". Eleazar nodded at his friend. Knowing that whatever was happening didn't have anything to do with them. and that if their friends were in some sort of trouble that they would of said something. The two man gently smiled at one another. "how about we give you all that hour". He went to turn around when Tonya and Kate both stood up.

"well I don't understand".

"yes me neither". Both blond women said.

"girls". Carmen said but they both ignored her.

"Is it the volturi?... have they come back?". Tonya asked.

"are they wanting Benjamin?...is that why they're here". Kate looked concern for her friends.

"more than likely they'll want Benjamin". Amun said, over by the window with his wife. "and thank you for being the only other person concern about that but no…. that's not why were there".

"then why?".

"Kate please, really everything is okay..".

"is it Edward because everything doesn't seem okay".

He looked down.

"and where's Nessie?". Tonya asked looking around the room. "is she with your father Bella because I don't see her".

"no she's here… somewhere in the house".

Tonya nodded. "are there wolfs here?". the sniffed the air. "because I can really smell them".

"yeah, yeah their here to… somewhere in the house". Emmet talked again.

"so…..".

They all looked at the doctor, he clapped his hands together. "how about that hour?".

"sure thing". Eleazar nodded again. he looked at the other three who nodded as well. Knowing that whatever was wrong with their friends that they weren't gonna be telling them that day. but just as they turned to leave Garrett could sense something was off.

He then noticed all of the Cullen's and the Egyptian coven froze in place. The Denali coven realized everyone freeze as well. But none of them could figure out why.

But then Garrett heard a very, very small sound and looked down.

And what he saw made his jaw dropped to the ground.

Louie had crawled in way in between his feet. And was looking up at him with his teddy still in his mouth.

At this point the Denali cover slowly followed the gazes of their friends and saw what they were all tensed about. and like Garrett…. All their jaws dropped.

Louie cheesy grinned with a big open smile. Dropping his teddy from his teeth.

Except for Garrett they all look several steps back.

The soldier didn't want to step on the baby.

Louie picked up his teddy with his teeth again and crawled off in to the middle of the room.

"Carlisle". Tonya said slowly. With a scared expression on her face.

"it isn't what it seems". Esme stepped ford.

"what… is with your family Carlisle?. We love you all but we don't want to keep risking out lives every time one of you has sex". Tonya put both hands on her hips.

They all stayed quiet.

"so..". Tonya tapped her foot. "who's is it this time?".

Once again they all stayed quiet.

Nessie and Claire then ran past them and stopped once they saw who was standing in the living room. "auntie Kate". Nessie ran up to her and hugged her.

"hey kid". She said slowly still watching the baby.

"whattttt we miss?". Quil said stepping into the room, followed by Embry.

"Carlisle….". Eleazar stepped ford looking at his friend.

"I know what this must look like but I assure you all that that we didn't create this child". The doctor had his hands up.

"then who?". Carmen asked. And just as she asked Demetri and Leah came around the corner holding each other's hands. They all stopped dead when they saw each other.

"Eleazar". The tracker said out of shock. The other man along with his family shared at the tracker in shock and horror. He was one of the last people they wouldn't ever expected in their friends home. "Carlisle". He said slightly turning to him. without looking away from the other coven. "just so we're all on the same page… who else should we be expecting?".

"no one Demetri we swear they just stopped by…. We didn't know".

"Demetri". Tonya growled. Both her and her blond sister took defensive stances. They both glared at him with a passion. The two of them paying no mind to the she wolf next to him. "Carlisle". The blond hissed through her teeth. "why… why is he here".

"Tonya". He stepped ford with his arms out and hand raised.

"he shouldn't be here". Kate now spoke backing up her sister.

"Kate". The doctor said. Garrett want over to his mate and stood by her.

"Carlisle….. why?". Tonya turn her glare at her friend. "why is he here after what he did".

"and what did I do?". the tracker hissed. Glaring right back. he and Leah had let go of each other's hands and were glancing down at their baby every few seconds.

"YOU KILL OUR SISTER". Kate yelled.

Louie whimpered a little at the loud sound. Demetri wanted to desperately scoop Louie up in to his arms and but he were to get attacked by the other coven he didn't want to be holding his son while it happened.

"Caius…. Killed your sister". He hissed again.

"and who gave him torch…..?". all three of them growled at each other.

"Claire come here". Quil motioned for the tiny tot to come over to him. she toddled her way over.

"Ness". Jacob did the same.

Tonya and Kate took a step towards the tracker ready to pounce on him. Leah feeling threatened by the two women also step ford, matching their glares. "back…. away". The she wolf growled.

Both blonds looked ta Leah confused. Demetri come up to stand decided her, Garrett took a step towards them as well then Demetri did. Seth also want to stand behind his sister and brother in law.

"everyone please". The doctor stepped ford again.

"why are you here tracker?".

"That's none of your concern". He wanted to rip her head off.

Little Louie was still in the middle of the room. No one dare move. Not wanting to set anyone off with sudden movements.

Th two women forgetting that that there was an baby there, started to slowly walked ford into the middle. Wanting to cross the living room to get to the man they thought reasonable for their sister death. Then Tonya lunged for the trackers throat. But before anyone could react, wanting to get in between them or at least to snatch Louie out of the way.

Amun beat them to it.

He ran ford and pushed Tonya back away from the baby. he grabbed up the Little B and was on the other side of the living room in seconds. Holding his grandson close. Tonya flipped over and land on the couch before falling and rolling on to the floor.

Kebi, Benjamin and Tia raced over to their coven leader on the other side of the living room. Rosalia and Alice followed. All catching to make sure that the baby was okay. Louie did began to cry out of shock of what had happened. He teeny tiny hands gripped on to his grandfather and he whimpered.

Tonya got up and again with the help of Carmen. Tonya stood back next to her sister. She glanced over to see the Egyptian cover slash Rose and Alice all huddled around the crying baby. making sure that he hadn't been hurt in any way. she nor Kate meant to take another step ford but they did. Not to attack them, in fact they two women weren't watching the tracker anymore. Seth was now over by his nephew now.

Demetri noticed the two blonds take that step and spoke in a very, very dangerous voice. "take one more step and I'll rip your head off just like Felix did your sister". Both sisters filched and glared. Kate wanted to lunge for him but didn't want to make it worse. Garret grabbed a hold of her arm just in case she did.

All while Leah felt paralyzed by what had just happened. "my baby". she said to herself out loud. Louie let out an even louder cried. Demetri and Leah both went over to him admittedly. As soon as the little man saw them he reached for them.

They took him off of Amun and held him close to them. with Demetri on one said and Leah on the other. "no it's okay baby boy… you're okay". Leah began to lightly bounce him. while Demetri kissed the back of his head.

All the Denali's could do was stare.

The doctor stepped ford.

"Eleazar…". The doctor said. "why don't you and your coven come in to my office and I'll explain everything".

"I think that will be best Carlisle". He nodded.

* * *

**Later.**

After the doctor brought the other coven in to his office Leah and Demetri took their son home. They didn't want to be there anymore and Louie was still scared. He wouldn't let go of his mummy. Quil took Claire home and Embry went with him. Seth want back with Leah and Demetri not wanting to be too far away from his nephew. After what had happened with the two blonds.

"if those bitches ever, ever come near my baby again I'm gonna rip them to sheds". Leah meant it to. Louie had fallen fast asleep on her so that meant that she had no choice but to try and keep her voice as quiet as she could. the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up after what had happen earlier that day.

"they won't lupo". He kissed her forehead. "I won't let them". he put Louie's baby bag down. "come on, let's go up to our room and try to get some sleep". He held out his hand for her to take.

"I don't know.. I… I don't even know if I can now.. I'm… I'm just so…so..".

"hey, hey". He grabbed her face. "I know… in know". he kissed her.

"come on". he placed her hand in his.

"I'll just be down here guys". Seth said now sitting on the couch.

* * *

**Later that night. **

The two mates were laying down on the bed. They'd fallen asleep for a while but woke up when Louie did. He began to squirm around while on Leah chest.

"ya know". Leah looked over at her imprinted when he started to talk. "at some point we'll have to put him in his nursery".

Leah looked down at her baby. "just a little longer". She said.

"okay". he quickly said. Louie was making cooing noise.

"I don't want them around us".

"I don't want them around us either".

"no I mean it Demetri…. they can't come around him after what those blond bitches tried to do to you. he almost got hurt… if it wasn't for Amun…".

"I know".

"Louie could be in danger if their around. He came so close to".

"I know lupo, I know". he got closer to her ear. "they will never come near him again…".

"or you I don't want them around you either. The entire reason for all this was because they tried to attack you. as long as they're staying with the Cullen's we won't be going over there". She said firmly. "no one hurts my baby boy". she lifted Louie up over her head.

"geeee". He squeaked.

Demetri chucked at his little boy.

* * *

**Back at the Cullen's.**

"so what you're telling us is that….. Demetri has fathered a hybrid child with Leah?". Eleazar said leaning on the book sheath in the doctor office.

"yes…. The child named is Louie". The doctor added.

"Carlisle when did this all happen?". Carmen asked. Sitting in one of his desk chairs. "how old is that… that boy?". she voice held concern.

"on the last day everyone was here…. that's when Leah and Demetri had conceived. the baby was born two months later in this house".

"do the Volturi… Do they know about this?". Garret asked still standing beside his mate. "because if not I'd be surprised".

"no…. they don't know yet. Demetri hasn't said anything..". the doctor quieted down for a moment. "he didn't want to put Louie in any danger".

Tonya had her back to them all while staring out of the window. No one could tell but she flinched once Carlisle had said that. she hadn't meant to lose her tempter, Kate hadn't either. But seeing him…. one of the men reasonably for the death of their sister…. they snapped. 'who wouldn't…. he may not have been the one to set her on fire but he was the one who lit the torch when his master said jump'. She felt like screaming at the thought.

"when did he…?".

Carlisle knew what Eleazar was going to asked him and got there first. "Demetri had come back a week before she had given birth. He hadn't known she was with child until the moment he saw her….. she imprinted on him".

Eleazar turned to look at him out of shock. Carmen put her hand on her mouth and widened her eyes. Both Garret and Kate looked up at the same time. and Tonya didn't turned her head, not completely looking back at the doctor but she could see of out of her peripheral vision.

"imprinted… like what Jacob had done to your granddaughter?". Tonya asked.

"yes". The doctor lent ford slightly. Eleazar came over to stand next to were his wife sat. "it was the night everyone left. Leah and Demetri met up somewhere. She had imprinted on him at the confrontation you see. But when Demetri left afterwards….. they both got sick. Leah got weaker and weaker, and Aro was the one to call me about Demetri…".

"what do you mean it was Aro who called you?". Eleazar asked. Seemly very shocked slash interested in what is friend was telling him.

"well I had gotten a call from him a day or two after Leah had been brought here. no one she was pregnant including her pack, brother and mother. She had tried to….. hurt herself shall we say. From the pain of losing Demetri. she hadn't known about the pregnancy either when she did it. that was when she found out that she was with child… once I told her when she come too". The doctor didn't want to go in to everything that happened that night. He decided that they didn't need to know that the she wolf had died on the table then had come back to life. He didn't want to overwhelm them. "it was shortly after that I had gotten the call from Aro. Telling me that Demetri was showing signs of strange behavior. Affects from the imprint…".

Kate cut him off. "but you said that she had given birth a week after he got here. how did no one know that she was with child then?. I think an nine month old belly would be easy to miss. Especially if it had only grown in two months".

"well once Demetri had actually gotten here was when it had begun to grow. I think it had something to do with Demetri becoming too close to them. it wasn't until his arrival that things started to progress..".

"but what happened with Aro?". Carmen asked. Holding her husband's hand.

"he wouldn't just send Demetri down here. wanting me to check him out and I agreed..".

"why?". Tonya didn't mean for that to sound angrily. But it was just the way it came out.

"because by that time Leah was broken. I'd had been able to get what happened put of her and that's how I found out about Demetri. then once Aro had called me I didn't feel like I couldn't relist… not when Leah's health was on the line and especially not when a baby was involved".

The other cover wasn't sure what to say.

"so…. that's gonna happen now?". Garret asked

"Well…..". Carlisle didn't want to tell them but if they were going to be staying here for a while then they should know. "Demetri and Leah have decided to….. tell the volturi about the baby".

"Carlisle". Eleazar said unsure of how to reply to that. Tonya turned fully around now.

"it's the only way Eleazar..".

"only way for what?". Kate look horrified by what she had just heard. "I thought you said that Demetri hadn't told them because he didn't want his son….. his son in danger". The blond had to stop for a moment to relate that. still not being able to wrap her head around the fact the Demetri. one of the head guards of the volturi. Had, had a baby boy with a shape shifter.

"they want to tell them before Aro finds out another way first. They know that they can't his him forever. They also know that Aro would want them all once he knows about them. they want to go to him first so he, also like a peace offering. They want to make an deal with him so that they can live peacefully..".

"and how's that gonna work?". Tonya asked.

"well…. As Leah put it. Christmas here Halloween there, I think it was".

There was a knock at the door.

**Knock, knock, knock,**

Esme popped her head in.

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a moment?".

"sure hon". He got up. "I'll be back in a minute". He walked out of the room following his wife. "is there something wrong?". He asked once they were far enough from his office.

"Seth just called Jacob…. Their spooked".

"as they should be".

"Carlisle…. They don't want to come over again…. or at least not while". she shot him a worried look.

"I can't say I blame them really". He rubbed his hands over his face. "what else did Seth say?".

"just that he agrees with them and that they feel like it would be safer for them and Louie if they stayed away until they left. Demetri doesn't trust them and Leah…. well Leah is willing to burn them alive for even glaring in an room that had the baby in it….. Carlisle what are we gonna do?". Esme looked at her husband sadly.

"it's gonna be okay… I'll sort something out. I'll talk to them… all of them. try and make a sort of…. peace between them all. Because the main thing we want is for everyone to feel safe… especially Leah, Demetri, and the baby".

Esme nodded sadly and hugged him.

They broke apart.

"I better get back in here. I'll explain to them everything's that's happened in the last few months okay".

"Carlisle…. We can't lose them as friends and we can't put Leah, Demetri ,and Louie in danger either".

"I know… I know". he pulled her in again. "I'll sort it out…. It will be okay…. I'll sort it out".

* * *

**Back at the Clearwater.**

"morning baby". Leah said holding Louie above her head again. Leah's phone beeped letting her know that she had an text massage. She placed the baby back down on to her stomach, which he immediately crawled off of and on to his father. Waking him up in the process . Leah picked up her phone and read the text.

'_hey lee. We need to meet today._

_I gotta talk to you about yesterday_

_Jacob'._

She groaned and put the phone back down on the bae side table.

"who was it?".

Leah turned to Demetri who was now sitting up and holding Louie. "it was Jacob. Telling me that we have to meet up later and talk about yesterday". She flopped back down the on bed. "I don't want to leave the house today". She rolled on to her side and faced her imprint.

"we can stay in today then. Louie has his teddy so he won't be complaining. He'll be playing with that all day".

Louie cooed.

"then what do you wanna do?. Seth could watch Louie and we can go for a walk or something. I could show you around… actually show you the Rez this time and not just the beach?". She raised an eye brow.

He stared at her. "….. or…. We could play all day to". he lent down and kissed her neck.

"no, no, no". she said playfully pushing him away while smirking. "not while the baby's here".

He pulled back on to her be started to plant kissing all u[ and down her neck again. "he does have his own room…..". he paused for a moment. "have we… ever been in his nursery before?".

The she wolf thought for a moment. "I really don't know. no….no I don't think we have. I think we were gonna….. but then didn't". they both stopped. "oh well we'll do it later". She kissed him and smiled.

Louie made his hungry cry.

"okay Louie… we'll get you breakfast". Demetri hopped up from the bed and placed his son back on the mattress. Demetri pulled his pants on then picked up his son again. "you coming?". He asked his mate.

"yeah… in a moment".

He nodded and left with the baby. Leah could hare Demetri talking to Louie while walking down the hallway. "sleep well little man?... I know you slept better than me. Wanna know how?. Because I could feel you kicking daddy all night….". his voice got further and further away.

Leavening Leah laying there looking up at her window. 'well…. Today's another day I guess'.

* * *

**Later in the kitchen.**

Sue was still fast asleep in bed because her shift hadn't ended till later that night. So she hadn't gotten in until around three-ish in the middle of the night. So once Seth had woken up about an hour or two after Leah and Demetri had. His sister had made the two of them eggs and toast and were sitting at the kitchen island.

Demetri was sitting on a stall feeding Louie out of a bottle when the fort door opened. "so were none of you ever gonna get back to me?". Jacob strolled over to them.

"chill Jacob we're eating". The she wolf spoke off offhandedly chewing on a bit if toast. "we were gonna text you back afterwards".

"ya Jacob chill". Both siblings smirked at each other.

"well we gotta talk about what happened yesterday…. Now".

They all looked at their Alfa, even Louie. Though he couldn't understand what was going on, he could understand that he was hungry and wasn't to frilled about his daddy getting distracted by his uncle for some unknown reason he didn't care about. Louie began to squeak again and reached for his bottle in his daddy's hands.

"sorry son". He said. the tracker began feeding his little son again.

"why we know what happened". Leah said not wanting to get worked up over it again. she had woken up Demetri several time in the middle of the night just to vent about what happened. 'it's to earlier to lose my tempter…. I'll give it a few hours then lose it". she thought. "those two blond bitches tried to hurt my imprint and come close to hurting my baby. that's what happen yesterday".

"Leah". Jacob tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have any of it.

"no Jake". she got up from her seat and tossed her plant on the sink. "that was too close a call yesterday. I don't shit give a shit what happened to their sister. No one comes in to my life and attacks the two people most important to me…".

Seth made an coughing noise.

"three most important people in my life". She lightly glared at him.

He smiled back at her.

"I don't like them their too unstable to be around Louie. And I don't care if they are part of your imprints family or not….. they…. Are… not…allowed…near… my son". She said through her teeth. "and if they do I'm gonna…". Leah didn't finish because Louie made and sound and reached for her.

"I think he wants his mama back". she came around the kitchen island and Demetri passed the baby to her.

"what's wrong honey?... you sick of daddy?". She asked bouncing him.

"ya I think he is". Demetri rubbed Leah back. hoping that it would calm her down a little. he could tell when she was about to lose it. and he knew that if she did she would feel bad about losing it in front of Louie later.

"Carlisle told them everything… he told me that Eleazar would like you to come by….. he wants to apologizes for what happened. He and his wife Carmen feel really bad. They wish that it has never have happen that way. Tonya and Kate they just…. They just freaked out. Come on Demetri you know Eleazar…. Do you honestly believe that he would want to hurt you…or Leah or Louie without any reason to?. I don't even know him that well and I think he's….. well he isn't a bad guy".

The tracker was quiet. "no". he finally said.

"Demetri.. come on this….".

"no…. I don't believe that he would hurt anyone without any reason to. but that doesn't mean…. that I'd let them around my son". Leah saw still next to him. he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him. "Leah was right before. Their unstable". Was all he said.

The Alfa answered quickly. "what if the other three aren't here?. what if it's just Eleazar and Carmen, I think that they'd be okay with that".

The couple looked at each other.

"remember….. that Louie needs his cheek ups. And ever since… well Demetri got here. Sam has been really, really given me a hard time with any of the Cullen's coming on to the Rez…..even Nessie. So I doubt that Carlisle would be able to come here…. without some sort of trouble".

"Jacob….. I just don't feel comfortable with this…. It was so close. It only takes an second for one of them to kill and Louie was right there. Say if we did agree to this…. Just say. And everything did turn out okay in the end. Then what would happen if another one of those blonds decides to have another tantrum?. And some one isn't fast enough to get to Louie….or what if mums there….".

"ya I was gonna ask about that". all three of them turned to Seth. "are we telling mum about what happened?. Because I think she should know… because of Louie being her grandbaby and everything …. but I also think she shouldn't….. like she doesn't need to have another thing to worry about ya know".

There was a bit of a silence.

"no…. no we won't tell her". Leah finally said.

Jacob's phone went off. "I'll be back". he walked in to the other room taking the phone call.

Seth went back to eating his eggs and Demetri was now rubbing Louie back as the little guy sat in his mother's arms.

The tracker looked at his mate. "lupo….. what do you think?".

Before she could say anything their Alfa walked backed in. "I gotta go I'll be back later alright".

"everything okay?". Seth asked, with a mouth fall of toast.

"yeah my dad just needs help with something. So I'll be back later…. We're not done with this". He pointed to them. he walked to the door.

"bye Jacob".

"see ya Jake".

both siblings said as he walked out the door.

the she wolf looked down at her imprint. "were not going there…or at least not today". Demetri nodded at her.

"morning all". Sue said walking in to the kitchen looking sleepy.

They said their good mornings and Sue look Louie from Leah. Leah caught Demetri eye and mouthed later.


	34. Chapter 34

**i don't own twilight.**

** hi all I'm back. I'm sorry i didn't update for a couple of weeks there. i wasn't feeling the best mentally. but anyway, the next few week may be like this as well because of my classes and I'm working on a new story called green eyes meets yellow.**

**please if you have not cheeked that one out please do and let me know what you think. the lost boys had been my fav movie of all time and it will always continue to be. **

**please comment and listen to the songs if you have not heard them before.**

**happy readings :). **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 34. Great balls of fire by Jerry Lee Lewis.**

* * *

"so their not gonna be there?... at all. Because if I even get a sniff of blond Jacob a swear to god…".

"Leah it's like I said it's just going to be Eleazar and Carmen. I don't know where the other three are but Carlisle told me that they weren't that far from the house. Their probably somewhere in the woods, they didn't feel comfortable with being here either…so.. ".

Leah held her child close as they made their way up to the house. Demetri hadn't really said anything in the last half hour. Both Leah and Demetri hated the idea of coming back to the Cullen's so soon.

But Jacob had come back after helping his father, then was able to talk them in to it. It had taken hours but it had eventually happened…. He had convinced them in to it.

Strangely enough it was Seth who put up most of the fight against them all going back there. But like his sister and brother in law…. He agreed.

The little group walked in to the house. Louie had fallen asleep in Leah arms.

"why don't you give Louie to me and I'll go in to the other room for now?". Seth asked.

"Seth…. Is that really necessarily?". Jacob asked with crossed arms. Looking at the younger wolf like he was over reacting.

"maybe…. But it's better to be safe. Now come on….. give him to me". He lifted out his arms. Ready to take his nephew.

"Leah you're not really gonna….. and you are". the Alfa watched as Leah passed her son on to Seth. A sleeping Louie did steer a little but stayed asleep. snoozing away.

The tracker still hadn't said anything.

"if I hare yelling….. we're out the door". he said to his sister.

"Seth don't be…". Jacob didn't finish.

"thanks Seth". Leah said. Demetri nodded. Still not saying a word. "well…. Guess we better go in then". The she wolf grabbed her mates hand and Jacob led the way.

They could hare talking and once they entered the living room both and the doctor and his Esme stood up. "Demetri, Leah it's so good to see the both of you here". The doctor told them. both Eleazar and Carmen stood up as well at them entering. "where is Louie?". He asked.

"he's with Seth in the other room". The Alfa said in a voice that said there wasn't much of a point in that. "theyyyy…. Got worried". Jacob slightly looked aback to Leah and Demetri.

Jasper and Alice were standing in the corner. Carlisle wanted them to be there just in case if tensions ran high and needed to be calmed down.

"which we understand completely". Eleazar said stepping ford. "Demetri…. Leah we are both so deeply sorry about what had happened".

"we really are". Carmen stepped next to her husband.

"we feel terrible about the events of yesterday. Tonya and Kate feel so… so upset as well. they didn't think about what they were doing before it had been done. Which I'm not using as an excuse…. And they're not either because like I said they both feel so bad…".

"so bad…". Carmen added.

"and it would be greatly appreciated if we could all start over. The last thing we want is for anyone else to have bad blood. I just…. I just can't believe that Demetri…. you have a son. That's just so…. unbelievable . I'm…. I'm very happy for you. and you… as well… Leah….".

"we really are and y boy he umm he…. Well I didn't get a good look at him but he looks just like the both of you. it's…. uncanny".

"yes we get that a lot". It had been the first time the tracker had said anything since leaving the house. "but it's Leah…. he looks a lot more like Leah".

* * *

**Two hours later.**

While in the other room Seth had fallen asleep with Louie tucked safely in his arms. Demetri and Leah still weren't one hundred percent comfortable with her son meeting anyone else new. It wasn't that Demetri didn't trust Eleazar and Carmen not to tell anyone, it was that the last time something big had happened in their world it was because Irena had gone to the volturi about an a mortal child that didn't exist. So since having his own child the tracker wasn't completely feeling like he was in an trusting mood when it come to the blond sisters. How did he know that they weren't going to pull an Irena and go to Aro.

so while Leah's brother and son were fast asleep in the other room they all decided to catch up. Leah spend most of the time just listening to the conversation due to not knowing the couple well. Yeah she'd seen them around while they and their coven were around the last time. but the she wolf hadn't had any contact with them as far as glaring at them every once and a while.

But then the door opened from down stairs. Everyone tensed knowing who had come back from the woods. They slowly walked up the stairs, Demetri grabbed a hold of Leah hand and meet Eleazar eye.

"they're not going to do a thing….. I can promise that". he spoke quickly.

The three of them walked in to the living room. And like before Carlisle and Esme stood up from their seats first. Rosalia and Emmet then came around the corner as well form bring in the forest with them.

There was an awkward stillness. Tonya, Kate weren't looking at the tracker and the she wolf. And the tracker and the she wolf weren't looking at the two blonds either. Garrett was standing next to his mate smirking at everyone.

"okay…. I'll start". Eleazar said getting up, Carmen stood as well. "I was just saying to Demetri that while we are here that there will be no problems. And that the past it that past…. And it should stay that way. there is absolutely no need for any sort of violence here. especially because there is a baby around…. And the last thing we won't is for the children to get in the middle of this. And I think we can all agree that the safety of the children is what matters the most…".

"I'm sorry for my action yesterday". Tonya step ford abruptly, Kate did the same a second later.

"me too". She said looking at her sister who gave her a nod.

"Demetri..". the blond stepped ford once more, clamping her hands together in front of her. "seeing you yesterday….. was triggering for me and Kate. It wasn't an easy thing seeing you…. after what happened to….". her voice broke but continued. "but…. Lunging at you like that was…. Unneeded and Inappropriate and if I could take it back…. I would..".

"we would'. Kate stepped next to her sister. "we both know that you were not the one who killed our sister. But we also must asked you to see it from our point of view. Like Tonya said…. seeing you wasn't easy for us… for any of us..". Kate motioned to Eleazar and Carmen. "we didn't know if you were here as a volturi guard…. Or just Demetri. but…. In the end we are so sorry for what had happened. And… for scaring your son. Which… by the way… is such a strange thing to say… that you have a son… a baby".

"it really is so wild… I mean… you're not the last person who I thought would have an child but you're not the first ether…sooo…". Tonya was saying but was cut off.

"who would be?".

"I'm sorry what?". Tonya barely realized that the tracker had asked her a question.

"I said who would be the last person?". He said with a smirk.

"out of the volturi?". Garrett asked mirroring Demetri smirk.

"out of anyone". He answered.

"umm… I don't know there's just so many out there". She looked up in thought.

The Egyptian coven now came in to the room. They had all been upstairs, Benjamin had wanted to be close to Demetri and Leah just in case. He knew that nothing was gonna happen. But Louie was his nephew too. And Amun would never admit it…. but he didn't want to be far away either. He didn't show it as much as he knew he should, but the cover leader did really did care for his little grandson. And wanted him to be safe, along with Demetri and Leah.

"janeeee possible?". She squinted her eyes. "not that she could get pregnant but..".

"no Caius… hands down". Garrett smirked, linking his arm with Kate's.

"Caius does seem unlikely to father children or to want to for that matter….. plus he is a married man". The doctor smiled.

"yeah but Jane's a child herself…. And hateful…. And a little bitch". Roselia snickered.

"baby's having baby's". Alice shook her head.

"well were just think about the volturi here…. what about the others?. the Romanians?". Jasper put in. it was a little unexpected of him to say anything though. He just wasn't the type to join in on group conversation that involve humour.

"oh no..". Esme chuckled with her hand over her mouth. Amused at the idea of them raising an child. The doctor lightly chuckled at his wife.

"could any of you imagen the bed time stories that kid would hear". Jacob snickered. "tell the kid all about how they lost power to the volturi and how they vowed to get revenge".

"the poor child". Tonya smiled at shook her head.

"well I'm gonna have to say you all wrong…. And I'm right. Because I know who would never ever want kids around". Emmet smirked stepping ford.

"and who would that be?". Esme asked.

"the one… the only… other tracker we know in the world….. Alistair. Boom".

"oh wow he would hate having a kid". Rosalia grabbed her husband's hand.

"well brother…. I don't think you've ever been more right about anything". Jasper smirked and nodded to him. and the big vampire nodded back with the same smirk.

"I don't know". the doctor said with one hand on his chin.

"really Carlisle?... come on even I must agree with that one". Alice said letting out a little giggle.

"actually…. He may surprise you all. But you have to know him for as long as I have". The doctor shrugged.

"I don't know honey…. Alistair is….. Alistair". He wife patted his hand.

"I think I only saw him a total of five time while we were all here… for a month. He spend all of his time in the attic". Eleazar spoke.

"yeah like a ghost…. Ha-ha Alistair the ghost…. Alistair… the ghost… that haunts the attic. You know what….. that should be a story. The loner who haunts the attic. The freak who hates everyone and want nothing to do with them. oh no…..him again. he who haunts the attic… yep that's the one. that's the book right here. best seller in my opinion".

"Emmet…. Hush". Esme told her son shaking her head.

"actually….. I'm gonna have to stick with my first opinion. I believe if he really did love someone he may consider having a child with them. it's seems unlikely but…. And remember this is just my opinion… but not impossible".

"yeah and if he did it be like with a hippy". Emmet said. "who lives in a van". He chuckled. Somewhere out in the woods". He began to laugh a little. "who smokes a lot of weed… and I mean a lot… she's be high… so much". he started to calm down now. "oh wow… that's was great". He said to himself while shaking his head.

"you know what….. I'm just gonna go with Jane. I think she'd be the one who'd I'd expect to least have baby's". Tonya decided.

"who be the first?". The tracker asked again. while Leah stayed glued to his side.

"Aro". More than half the room said at once.

"yes, why did I even asked". The tracker shook his head and berried his nose in Leah hair.

"now this I will have to agree with… okay, okay you all win". Emmet put both hand up and smirked.

"yes Aro would quite enjoy having his own half human half vampire child wouldn't he. He did always love rare thing didn't he. I don't believe that he… would be the one to father the child though. He'd more than likely just assign one of his guards to do it….". said the doctor.

"well I don't think there's much of a need to now". Leah said holding on to Demetri jacket collar, looking down.

The room went quiet.

"has…. He heard anything form you Demetri?". asked Eleazar.

"no not yet… to tell you the truth I'm been avoiding him for the better part of the last four months. I have talked to Felix a lot though…".

"like a lot a lot". Leah added.

"that I'm not surprised about". Eleazar smiled. "while I was with you all you both seemed quite close. And I guess that hasn't change".

"talking about his girlfriend again I see. Well if he loved you so much then where he is?, because I don't see him…. I don't see him". Seth came into the room looking like he had just woken up. And little B was crawling alongside him. "I would of carried him but he wanted to crawl. Every time I want to pick him up he squeaked". The young wolf rubbed his eyes. "everything cool now right?. Cos I think Louie wants you Leah".

The baby ignored everybody else in the room and made an bee line the moment he saw his mummy and daddy. "come here baby". Leah said bending down to her knells ready to take a hold of him. he crawled right up to her with a big smile.

"so Eleazar… what do you think of him?". Carlisle asked grinning at his old friend. Eleazar and Carmen were now standing next to their coven. They had made their way over to them when everyone was talking about who would be the least likely to have a child. Louie was still in the prose of getting to his parents when he crawled past them.

Eleazar watch him with curiosity. "I actually feel…. I actually feel..". he looked like he was going to be sick. "a little dizzy…. I think I need to sit down". Carlisle was over to him in seconds along with Garrett. The two men both grabbed a hold of each of Eleazar arms and helped him in to an chair. "I… I don't even know what I'm sensing right now. this…. He is something that….". he wasn't sure how do finish that sentence. "the power….. that I'm feeling coming off of him… I'm not sure how to explain it… heck I'm not sure if I even can".

Louie made it to his mummy and daddy and reached up for them. "up you come sweet heart". Leah kissed his little head. the baby then started chattering in his baby talk that no adult could understand.

"my god…. What does that even mean?". Tonya asked an expression that looked to be a mixture of concerned and confusion.

"the power coming off of him?". Kate gazed over at the baby. who was being held by his mother. But chewing on his father's jacket collar.

"it's… it's… coming of in waves… I've never experienced anything like him before. This boy…. he's… he's something else".

Louie then looked up to see the new comers. His little green and cold eyes widen for a moment. almost like he was thinking. 'how do I get to them'. he from across the room stretched his little arms and hands out wanting to grabbed a hold of ether Tonya or Kate's shiny blond hair.

"he likes hair". The she wolf spoke to the new vampires for the first time. 'okay fine they apologised and fine maybe they are really sorry. But they're still unpredictable and angry about their sister…. And I don't trust unpredictable angry people, who tend to forget that you shouldn't attack a person while there is a baby in your way…. or in the room at all'. "blonds are his favourite". He started to kick his legs. "you want down?". Leah said looking at her son. She placed him down on the floor and let him do what he wanted to do.

"is he going to be like Ness?". Garrett asked, watching the boy crawled around on the carpet. At the moment he had lost all interest in the new coven and was now playing with everyone's shoe laces. He'd move from person to person untying their laces then trying to ty them back up…. Or at least he thought he was tying them back up. In reality he was just knotting them up a lot.

"he has grown faster than other baby's but just not as fast as Renesmee. As you can all see… he's still a baby and he's quite small for one as well. But…. He's bright. He's always a happy little chap, who's always smiling and always on the move. He leans every day and we….. lean something new about him every day. Don't we". The doctor knelt down. The baby had now made his way over to him and was in the proses of pulling at his shoe laces. Louie looked up at Carlisle and squeaked at him. "yeah that's right we do don't we". The doctor picked the baby up and balanced him on his hip. He gently began to bounce him.

While in Carlisle's arms Louie looked down at Eleazar who was still in his seat. Little B stared down at him in curiosity, he grinned an big toothless grin and began to swat his tiny hand at him. Eleazar was beginning to feel a little better but kind of woozy. Meeting little B had really kicked him in the gut. He's never felt like that before in his life.

He was not expecting this today.

Louie started to chatter at him and continued as if he thought the older man could understand what he was saying.

"he is talkative one isn't he". Eleazar commented.

"yes…. Yes he is". The she wolf said dryly.

"mostly in the middle of the night". Demetri began rubbing his forehead. "he sleeps in the same bed as us and sometimes he'll wake us up to talk….. about nothing…".

"because he's a baby and we don't know what he's saying". Leah finished of her imprints sentence.

Louie still continued on.

Eleazar draw his finger up towards the baby and began to wiggle it around at him, wondering if he would take it or not. And without hesitant little B reached out and grabbed a hold of his finger. "he had quite the grip on him doesn't he".

"yes he always has. Louie's always been a strong boy. before we all got used to it and leaned how to avoid it. he had the habit of grabbing a hold of your hair and ripping it out". Carlisle grinned.

"I'm not surprised". Eleazar laughed as he watched Louie holding on to his finger with one teeny hand, while trying to reached for his slick black hair with the other one. the doctor smiled and lean down a little so that the baby could reach him a little better. little B finally was able to grab a hold of one and start to tug. But he only had a couple of strands so he couldn't do too much damage. "and you Amun". Eleazar looked up at the oldest vampire in the room. "how are you with all this… becoming an grandfather?".

There was an bit of a pause. Amun didn't like being put on the spot that this. 'damn'. "I've…. Been… taking it….. well". He said in the most awkward way possible.

"that's all?... just well?". Kate said watching the Egyptian coven leader.

"it's…. been… fine. It's been fine". He nodded. He hated that he was getting asked this in front of Demetri. the truth was that though they had been here for a few weeks now, he and Demetri still hadn't spent a whole lot of time together. Not since their yelling match in Carlisle's office. It hadn't happened on purpose…. It was just still so odd for them to be around each other after such a long period of time. they were both so awkward, especially when they were left alone together. Amun had spend more time with Louie then he had Demetri. and that was mainly on accident. Benjamin and Tia loved being around Louie so that meant that Louie was over a lot. So that meant Louie was around Amun a lot. It wasn't that Amun didn't like his grandchild. He wasn't quiet at the love mark yet….. he was still Amun. But he would never want anything to happen to him. Louie was his grandbaby after all. But he still wasn't used to having one. it wasn't completely his fault, it wasn't like Amun knew that this was ever going to happen. No vampire could ever get close enough to an wolf to want to be around one all the time, let alone impregnate one. he didn't know that this would happen one day.

He did care for Louie….. and he didn't want to admit it….. but he just wasn't sure that he loved him yet…. Like really loved him. he hadn't had one moment yet where they had that connection. Where he truly had that realization where it hit him that he was a grandfather.

And now he had to talk about how much he loved Louie in front of it's father. Amun's…. Son… Demetri. and then he also had to say it in front of his coven…. Especially Benjamin. Who he knew wouldn't take it well if Amun choose not to say anything. Then there was the Cullen's, which he know whom would more than likely judge him if he said the wrong thing and started yet another awkward aroma within the house.

He was thinking of Alice and Rosalia when he'd think judge.

'Then lets not forget the wolfs. 'now the last thing I wanna do is piss them off. especially the slightly smaller one. he seemed more…. Protective then the other three male ones in their little pack. Every time he would hear the name of an unknown vampire he'd get defensive. Especially when he hears the name Felix….. or… uncle Felix. But on top of that…. there's Leah. the mother. Louie's mother. The mother of my grandchild. But the women who…. Who could rip me to shreds if I even look at the baby wrong. The women who could rip me to shreds if I say something about Louie or Demetri that she didn't like….. the women's terrifying. If she wasn't a animal I'd be proud to call her my daughter in law'.

"only fine?". Garrett smirked.

'yes…. Fine". He said dryly.

"just fine..".

"Garrett the man says he's fine leave him alone!". The tracker suddenly snapped. Causing everyone to looked at him not expecting him to do so.

Demetri and Amun looked at each other and gave one another a small nod.

The tracker knew that Amun would be uncomfortable. So he decided to step in… because he was also… uncomfortable.

The truth was he didn't need to know what Amun thought about the whole situation because he knew that man well enough to know what was already going through his mind.

Demetri didn't want to go through the drama of this awkwardness today. To him he and Amun where fine. He could understand why the older vampire would feel unmemorable and didn't blame him. they hadn't seen each other in so long and there was still tension there between the two. And Demetri knew that, that wasn't going away any time soon.

So the older man being asked questions in front of the tracker would only add to the awkwardness that had still managed to grow.

"okay geez sorry". Garrett had both hands up.

Immediately Benjamin stepped ford knowing what he had to do to stop anymore awkwardness from happening. "I for one am wrapped about having a nephew".

Tia step to her mates sides and grabbed his hand. "we both are".

Louie at that point wanted to move on to somebody else. Seeing that he couldn't reach Eleazar anymore then he could. with his little arm he pointed at Garrett, slightly kicking his small legs.

"well Garr I think you've made an new friend". Emmet said holding his wife from behind and resting his chin on the top of her head.

He solider took an step back. "ya know I'm good". He said not wanting to hold the baby.

"but look how cute he is. Why don't you give him a tickle. He likes that. but I think he'd rather play with your hair. That's one of the reasons he doesn't enjoy hanging out with me". the big vampire ran a hand over his head.

Garrett watched the baby for a moment. He knew that there was no why he wanted to hold Louie. Not that he hated kids or anything. He had no problems with Nessie. He just couldn't remember the last time he'd held an infant, if he had ever.

He wouldn't mind getting a closer look at the kid though. Being as he was the first of his kind. he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had an interest in seeing what the boy could do.

Just as the solider was about to consider it…. Louie sneeze. "achoo". He almost seemed surprised by it. he scrambled up his little nose at the uncomfortable feeling.

"bless you my darling". Leah said walking towards the doctor. Carlisle handed Louie off to Leah and she whipped his nose with a tissue she had in her shorts pocket. "all cleaned up". She strolled back over to her imprint.

"next time". Garrett said having no intentions of actually ever hold little B.

Louie then reached for Demetri who gladly took his son in to his own arms. The baby rubbed his eye with his teeny tiny fist and lent his head on her father's shoulder. "I think somebody's still sleepy".

"well now his nap time has been disturbed because of the little nap he'd taken earlier with Seth". The she wolf rubbed Louie back lovingly. The feeling of his mothers touch made his beautiful green and cold ringed eyes droop.

"he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I could feel him moved around on the bed. Crawling all over us as he tried to sleep".

"well now that he's found his legs he always on the move". The doctor said with an smile. The baby sneeze again but this time all over Demetri shoulder.

"well it looks as if somebody's ready to go home". The tracker said while Leah was cleaning off his sons snot from his jacket.

"so soon?". Rosalia the blond female Cullen asked. As much as she didn't like the couple she loved the little boy.

"afraid so". the she wolf said tossing the tissue in the bin that was in the corner of the living room.

"well then…". Eleazar attempted to get up and ended up sitting back down again. he was still feeling strangely from coming in to contact with the baby. he didn't want to end up on the living room floor and not be able to get back up on his own. "like we said before…. We are sorry about what happened".

The couple nodded. The two blonds women from the other coven looked down feeling guilty. "I'll go get his nappy bay". Seth said walking back to the other room.

"I'm gonna go to Bella's to see Ness, I'll walk out with you guys". the Alfa spoke.

"Louie wanna say bye, bye?... wanna say bye, bye?". His mother asked him. his eyes only opened for an moment before he turned his little head the other way around. And buried it further in to Demetri neck.

Seth walked back in. "you guys ready?".

* * *

**At the Clearwater home later that day.**

"what are you doing?". The tracker asked his imprint. He had been cheeking on their son that, Louie was fast asleep on Seth bed. When they had gotten home from the Cullen's home Seth had been in the back seat with his nephew. He was the one to unbuckle him out of his car seat and carry him in to the house. So he decided that he wanted to put little B to sleep on his bed instead of Louie's crib. Seth was gonna be in there anyway so he thought why not.

So Demetri went up to cheek on him and make sure that he was okay in Seth bed. When he went to look for Leah he found her outside on the lawn stretching. "I'm doing my yoga then I'm gonna do my mediation". The she wolf said like it was clear what she was doing.

"why?"

"because….. when I went through the break up with Sam and transformed into a wolf. I kinda needed up having some issues with anger. And finding mediation was my way of coping with it. I haven't done this in a while though because of Louie but…. I figured that I'd get back in to it. I'd done this quite a few times before I got pregnant. I tired doing some when I first became sick hoping that it would make me feel better….. but that was before I realized I was pregnant with our little devil".

"does it actually help you?".

"yeah…. It does calm me. For me it's all about notice". She went back to the wheel pose.

"notice what?". He asked her confused.

"how my body reacts when I relax. Notice my breathing, notice what calms me what doesn't. types of smells, if you listen to music while doing it. and what does the music do to your body. I usually listen to rain sounds…. The sound of the raindrops hitting on ground….. it's very smoothing". Leah sat on her mat and patted it with her hand. "come sit with me".

He nodded and placed himself down next to her on the mat. Where the two sat listening to the birds chitter and chatter to one another.

"so you became…. Happier?". He asked Leah.

She thought about it for a moment. "yeah….. I think I did. I know that I became a little calmer. But then again I don't think I'll ever fully know".

"why".

"because like I said… I only had a few months it do this before you came along. Bella's kid didn't stay a baby for long then before we all knew it you guys where on your way. so what I'm saying is when all that was happening I didn't have a whole lot of time for it".

"have you done it since he was born?".

"no…. this is the first time". she moved to rest her head on her shoulder.

"is there a reason as to why you decided to start it again?. with your meditation?. Are you feeling… stressed?". He asked carefully.

But the she wolf knew why he was asking her that, it was because he knew that Leah was dreading what she knew was coming. As the days draw closer and closer in know time it would be time for Demetri to call the volturi.

The couple had, had discussions about it any times before. But Aro had been calling up Carlisle more and more frequently asking about his tracker and wanting to know what was wrong with him. Demetri was the one who wanted to call up sooner but Leah asked him not to. 'fine sue me for wanting more time with my son. But it wasn't like I knew that, that other coven was gonna show up out of nowhere and want to attack my imprint. But now because of that Demetri is freaking out because he thinks too any people know about him now. and that sooner or later more of Dr vamp's friends may show up and one of them may not be so understanding. Look…. I don't blame Demi for being paranoid about others finding out about our baby. I'm in the same boat as him I'm afraid too. But the thing I'm most afraid of….. is him being right. Will more of Dr V and mama 'a bloodsucker friends just decided that it would be fun to go on a spore of the moment visit and end up finding us instead?. And would Demetri be right?. Would they go to Aro they Demetri said?. and would they really hate my imprint so much to do so?. would they be so evil as to put an baby in danger out of hate?. Out of being scared?. I don't know when… but I know that Demetri will have to tell them soon…. And I've never been more terrified'.

"you know why". She slightly turned her head up to gaze at her lover.

"it doesn't have to be right this minute". He tried to reassure her. "we have some time… before…. You know".

"yeah….. I know". she spoke softly, shutting her eyes. Demetri saw what she had done and then had done the same.

A few moments later the couple were still quietly on their mat when they heard a crunching sound from the other side if the fence. They both perked up. "what's that". Leah said.

Demetri closed his eyes then through his head back. "god damn it".

"what?". She asked him.

"still hiding out are we?". A snarky voice said from across the yard.

"shit". Leah now like her imprint through her head back in frustration.

Paul, Jared and Sam were all on the other side of the fence watching the couple sitting on the mat.

"oh my god what do you all want now?". the she wolf said fed up by the three of them and their constant need to piss her off.

"nothing we ain't here for you…". Paul glared like they were gross. But he wasn't lying. They hadn't meant to run in to the she wolf and her imprint. They were on their way to see Jacob about something to do with patrolling. When the three of them happened upon the both of them. "what's wrong not able to stay barricaded up in your love nest any longer. The smell to bad for you Leah?. is your bloodsucker boyfriend stinking up to house too much?. or is your little bug getting too hard for you to raise because you have know idea what you're doing?. not able to handle your freak of natural… oh is the little she wolf regretting…".

"Paul shut up your insult is going on forever and it's weird. just be normal call us something bitchy and leave". Leah cut him off not wanting to sit there for forty minutes as he went on and on about how much he didn't like the pair. 'shit I gotta better things to do then look at Paul'.

"what are you two even doing anyway?". Jared glared at them like his pack brother.

"probably something freaking and unnatural… hey like their kid". Paul jokingly punch Jared and the pair laughed.

"loud give me strength". Demetri said under his breath.

Sam hadn't said anything. He was just standing on the other side of the fence with his arms crossed. His face was blank but only because he looked like he was forcing himself to keep his cool. The Alfa was just staring in to nowhere. But looked up when Demetri spoke. "give you strength". He said in almost disbelief. "give you strength…. Your loving this aren't you?".

"no sei fastidioso I'm not". The tracker said through his teeth.

"Sam…. Just go away". Leah had her hands over her beautiful face.

"don't…. talk to me that way". Sam this time spoke through his teeth. "I'm not the one that fucked a vampire and ruined the dynamic we all had".

"oh what dynamic Sam?".

"we were fine… after you and Seth left and Bella got pregnant we were at odds. But when Jacob imprint on Ness we were fine. Jake and I were able to make good. Everything was gonna be fine, we were gonna find a way to make it all work…".

"yeah then you went and ruined it". Jared cut in.

"so don't get all upset with me because you're a screw up". Sam regretting saying it the moment he had. But at the same time he didn't. because he had been wanting to say that to her for a while now. and it kind of felt good. He did blame her for it all. He didn't want to because of after what happened with Leah, Emily and himself. Sam knew what it was like it be blame for something so out of your own control mainly because Leah made sure that he knew that she thought him at fault for it. but he couldn't help but blame her for it.

But then that made him feel tremendous guilt… because he knew that this was exactly how she felt.

"yep go ahead Sam on all the blame on me". Leah felt Demetri take her hand in his. "like everything else".

"Sam is it?... " Demetri said fully knowing being purposely catty. "please go away we're in the middle of something and we don't have time for… this". Demetri waved his hand around in the uley packs direction. "sooo".

"yeah well don't worry we were just passing by". Jared spoke.

"yeah so you two can go back to being freaks". Paul smirked.

"so now Paul if you had just said something like that when you first got here then you would of saved us a lot of time and we wouldn't of got to sit through wherever you were trying to say before".

"shut up Leah".

"and there you go something quick sweet and to the point".

"we're done here". Sam told his pack mates. Just as he was about to walk away he turned back. he took a frustrated breathe and glared at the couple. "oh and my mum wanted me to remind Sue about the bon fire tonight. she wants her to bring some food?". It wasn't hard to tell that he'd much rather walked away then stand there another minute. And that the last thing he wanted was to have an somewhat normal conversation with them.

"that's if she isn't too embarrassed to go". The smirk was still on Paul's face.

"what's that's proposed to mean". This time Leah stood up. She was used to them picking on her but she wasn't let anybody talk about her mother.

"well if I had a daughter like to I'd be embarrassed to leave the house too. I mean that is the reason no one ever sees her right. Because she can't stand that everyone's been saying about you…. and because she knows their all right".

Leah was going to storm over to him but Demetri stop her by grabbing a hold of her hand. He had stood up with his vampire speed when he realized that the she wolf was about to do something. He lent down to her hair. "their not worth it". he whispered.

Leah took an moment to collect herself, taking a deep breathe she looked up at her former pack mates with a deep hatred. "yeah Sam… yeah I'll tell her. I'll be sure to her tell. Does Alison have a preference of what she'd like us to bring?". she asked with an demanding voice, giving her imprints hand a tight squeeze.

Sam stiffened. "us". the two other boys dropped their smirks.

Demetri lent back down to her ear. "Leah".

"yeah… what would….. she like us to bring", she spoke slowly, making sure that he heard her correctly. "I know she use to like the savoury bites I'd made her back when before you imprinted. So ... I'll asked you again… does she have pref….".

"you can't just..".

She cut Jared off. "actually yeah…. I can". Leah looked up at Demetri. "we can. I've been living on the Rez just as long as any of you. I have been coming to those don fires for as just as long as you have… why should this time be different?".

"you damn well know why". Sam was now holding on to the fence. To the point where it almost looked like it could break. Demetri took a step ford just in case it did. He didn't want the other men on their side of the fence.

"I think it be nice for Louie to see more of the Rez… don't you think Demetri". she turned back to his to see the tracker watching her like she was crazy. "It would be his first bon fire…. First of many. Because he lives here too Sam. I live here Demetri lives here my family live here and that isn't changing.". she said firmly.

Just as he was about to protest she kept talking not giving him that chance. "and think even think about using the elders as some sort of excuse because we all know how that one is gonna end. they gave us the right to live here…. remember that".

The wolfs were fuming by this point. "and what do you think gonna happen when you get there ha?".

"I think I'll be having a nice time with my family…. Demetri remind me to take a lot of photos. Our sons first outing is a big event. We should all remember it as such".

"Leah". the tracker said again.

"don't worry Demi…. They can't do shit. Not without giving away our big secret and not without pissing off the elders. Now come on…. we need to get out son ready for the bon fire". She still kept her hand in his. "see you guys tonight". she said as she walked off back in to the house and her imprint one step behind her.

Leaving three furious standing on the other side of the fence.

Once in side Demetri the door and turned to his mate. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?". He said in an angry disbelieving voice.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own twilight.**

**Hi people I'm back and with a new story. If you haven't checked it out yet please do. it's called green eyes meets yellow and it's about the lost boys. My favourite movie of all time. **

**Please leave comments and listen t the songs if you haven't heard them before. **

**Happy readings. **

**And can you please tell me what you think of the relationship of Leah and Demetri. I'd just really like to know what you guys think about them together and if you believe it's an believable relationship. **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 35 kids by MGMT.**

* * *

After over two and a half hours of the couple fighting the tracker finally gave in to his mate. Demetri was furious when Leah said they'd be going to the bon fire without asking him how he felt about it first. But he was more mad about the fact that she only decided to go to get under Sam skin.

**Flash back.**

* * *

"Demetri I do want to have an nice memory of the three of us at the bon fire, I do I really do". she pleaded.

He was on one side of the living room and she was one the other. They had been going at it for over two hours now, it had gotten to the point where Seth had even come down to try and be the mediator. But once he had been told about wanting to go to the bon fire with Louie he was on term Demetri. he agreed with the tracker that if they were gonna piss off Sam and the boys that there were better ways of doing it. but Leah argued that it wasn't about that.

At some point Louie began to cry from up stairs and Seth went to go make sure he was alright. leaving both the parents to their heated discussion….. fight.

"but the only reason you want to go in the first place is to upset Sam and his pack of idioti's. your trying to use our son to hurt him I and don't appreciate how you're doing it".

"what all of a suddenly too care about Sam?". She spat angrily.

"no… I don't". he said slowly. "I care about our baby boy and how your treating him. he isn't a card you can play when you want to piss off your ex".

"I love our son".

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm saying that if you want to make your ex angry go ahead. damn I'll even help you but don't use Louie to do it".

"did you hear what they call him?". she wanted to cry. "bug, monster, thing, creature, anti-Christ, unnatural. Well he isn't any of those things and I want them to see that. I want them to see that they don't have the right to try and stop us from living out lives all because they can't handle it".

"Leah… ".

"no Demetri… if we don't take an stand now then it will never change. We'll always be the ones that don't belong. We'll always be the ones that are the outsiders. And you know what…. I don't give a shit if we get treated like that but it's Louie. It's Louie who I care about. I don't want him ever feeling like an outsider. I don't want him being excluded….. and don't want him ever believing that how he gets treated is normal".

"Leah….. I get that… but I'm not okay with using him like in that way. look…. we'll go to the bon fire". He reluctantly. "because I agree with what you just said. it would kill me if he ever felt that way. but from now on we fight our own battle….. we don't drag Louie in to this". He walked over to her and place both hands on her hips. "if you want to made him mad I can help with that". he began kissing her neck.

"and how would you do that". she slip her hand around his neck.

**The present.**

* * *

Leah was over by the stove cooking up some savoury bites with her mother helping. "what time did you want to get there?". She asked her.

"I don't know maybe around… ssevenish?. It give us some time to get the food ready and to get ready ourselves". For a moment sue stopped cooking and hesitantly turned to her daughter. "how are you feeling about tonight?. it's gonna be crowded".

"I'm feeling okay. it's Demetri who I'm worried about. he wasn't happy about us going in the first place".

"yes Seth told me…. He also told me about…".

"our fight. Yeah… I assumed he would". the she wolf felt a hand rub her back.

"I remember the fights your father and I would get in to. one time…. one time". her mother chuckled. "he got so angrily he broke the fridge door". both women laughed. "I can't remember what we were fighting about".

"probable something to do with me".

They both heard a chattering behind them. Demetri was coming in to the kitchen holding Louie. He had one hand over his little belly and the other under his butt. The baby was chattering away without a care in the world. "hello honey….. did you have a nice nap". Leah lovingly smiled at her son. He continued to mumble away.

"when are we leaving?". The tracker asked. Less then enthusiastic. He still wasn't happy about leaving their home with their son. He wasn't up set with Leah any longer knowing that she hadn't meant to do what she had done. She didn't see it as using Louie, she saw it as standing up to the men who had been up their asses since the very bringing. And even if she had been doing it just to hurt them Demetri would never be able to stay mad at her for long… he loved her too much.

"around seven". Sue answered taking Louie from him. "hi there precious boy". she kissed his check. "did you miss your grandma?". He giggled. "yes you did sweet boy". she held him on her hip and walked back over to the oven. The tracker took a seat at the kitchen island.

His phone beeped. He looked at the caller ID to see Felix's name flash on the serene. 'I'll leave it for now and speak to him later'. He thought. It had been a few days since talking to his friend. so that meant he didn't know that the big vampire was at that moment no longer in Italy. But on an plan heading somewhere else.

Because he didn't think Felix would come to forks Demetri didn't bother to use his tracker ability.

"what's the weather going to be like tonight?". Leah asked her mother. "I want to make sure that Louie's all rugged up if it's a cold one tonight".

"I think he'll be fine. And if it does get a little chilly he can get warmed up by the bon fire".

"who's usually at these things". The tracker asked.

"just the people who live on the Rez". Sue answered.

"so this isn't just a….. wolf thing?".

Leah chuckled at her imprint. "no Demi nothing like that. this is a thing for everybody… not just as wolfs and imprints".

"will the elders be there?".

"probably. They normally are".

"oh great". He muttered.

"what's your issues with the elders?". Sue asked her son in law.

"it isn't that I have an issues".

"then what?".

"well…. What if they'd want to talk to me. I get that I'm like… a shifter now. but I'm still a vampire. A vampire and an Quileute having a conversation about what?... the weather?. I'll do it if it means having a peaceful time but other than that I don't know how uncomfortable I'm gonna be able to be with them".

"hey it's gonna be fine". Leah kissed her imprints head.

"sooo….. what happens at those things?".

"well you know it's a bon fire. There's food, talking to other people, music. It's pretty much an party". Leah noticed Demetri an face. "but…. You don't have to do any of those things okay. we can just hang out the entire time okay. the three of us can sit huddled up by the bon fire. you me and Louie". She took the food out of the oven and placed the tray of savoury bites on the counter. "how do they smell?". she asked her mother and baby daddy.

"wonderful". Sue replied, only half pairing attention. Because she was busy putting another tray in. fall of eggs and bacons in the oven.

"they smell… great". He pulled an face, having no actual interest in what Leah had cooked for the bon fire. 'it's not like I could eat any of it'. he thought.

"can you eat food now that your half wolf?". The she wolf asked. Genuinely curious, it had been on her mind for a while now. if he could do more human like things now because of the effects of the imprint.

"no….. I'm good". Was all he said to that.

"really Demetri?... not even a little taste?".

"what does Louie think?". He looked towards Sue who was still holding on to his son. "What do you think Louie?. Do you want to smell mummy cooking. Because I think mummy would like that. I think mummy would like that very, very much. oh yes she would, oh yes she would". the little men started to clap at his daddy.

"nice safe". The she wolf told him before taking a hold of her son. "what do you think baby?. do you like the smell?. are you normal or are you like your daddy?". The tracker rolled his eyes.

Louie made an sniffing face. "oh he's sniffing it that's so cute". Leah laughed at the face her baby made when he was smelling her food. He made an Mmm sound and tried to reach for the beaked goods. "no Louie you'll burn your little hand". Leah drew him back from the hot tray.

**Later that day, leaving to go to the bon fire.**

* * *

"do you have his little hat?". Leah asked Demetri. the couple were getting ready to go to the La push beach for the bon fire. Seth was putting the food and Louie's nappy bag in the car while Sue was getting redressed. She had decided to have an shower before going. She had been at the hospital for most of that morning and didn't want to smell like she had been at work all day.

"yes peach I have it right here". he said holding it up to her.

"peach?".

"no….. peach not doing anything for you?... okay". he put Louie's hat on him and finished zipping up his little yellow jacket. "Louie this is gonna be your first big night out". The tracker looked up at Leah. "does going to La push that one time with the other count?".

She thought for a moment. "Na I think this more qualifies as an night out then the one time we left during the day. only to get interrupted by the uley pack".

"do you think they'll try anything tonight?".

"no…. Sam isn't that stupid. Paul maybe…. But not Sam. He wouldn't want to risk upsetting the elders. And if they were to make an scene in front of all the Rez then there would be consequences. The elders and the council wouldn't take that lightly, I don't know what would happen to them….. but it wouldn't be good".

The tracker nodded.

Louie began to chatter in gibberish again. sue walked past and popped her head in the door. "hey you two ready?".

"hey mum we're coming".

"okay honey". Sue then disappeared from the hallway.

Leah looked at Demetri. he was watching and smiling at their son in such a loving way it made Leah's heart feel warm. 'what would I do without him'. at that moment he looked up.

"you okay?".

"I'm perfect. All ready little man?". The she wolf crouched down lower to be eye level with her son. "honey your gonna have to so fun. Uncle Jacob is gonna bring your cousin Nessie. And little Claire is gonna be here to". he giggle trying to grab at his mummy's beautiful black hair. "okay let's go". She took him from Demetri's arms and off they went.

**The bon fire.**

* * *

Sue pulled up in to the car park. It was ten to seven and already dark out. It was a little colder then they all thought it would originally, but in Louie's nappy bag they had taken some extra jackets and other clothes for him if it got too chilly for the little guy. "are we all rugged up back there?". Sue said smiling at her grandbaby. He clapped at her happily. Leah was next to her in the front and Seth and Demetri were on either side of Louie, who was seated in the middle of the two men. "okay good". She unbuckled and hoped out, As did the other three. Seth was the one to unbuckle Louie and Demetri around the car over to her mate and stood next to her.

He noticed that she looked a little tense. "are you sure about this?".

"well there's no turning back now". she swallowed the lump in her throat. The truth was that she was rethinking bringing her son to this place now. 'I'm not scared about our safety…. They can't do a thing to us without disrespecting the elders. Sam and his pack of… what did Demetri call them?... idiot's I think it was?. But anyway like I was saying, their not gonna be a threat tonight. it's the residence on the Rez that worry me. And no I don't believe that any of them would hurt us either. I'm not stupid. I would never think such a thing. What would they even do anyway?. No the reason I'm worried is because there's gonna be a lot of staring at us. and that would mean a lot of staring at my baby. and that would mean Demetri getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Not that he would do anything either. Jacob gave him….. both of us…. and even Seth. His Alfa command to keep ours cools through the whole night. Which I don't love admitting this…. I'm kinda grateful for. because this way I have insurance that I wouldn't loss it and phase right in front of our people. I just don't want a bunch of people I don't even like watching Louie all night long like he's tea'. The she wolf held on to Demetri hand.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "you know… in Jacob's order… he only said we couldn't do anything to them tonight". the tracker said smirking.

"as much as I'd like to… we can't". Leah fake pouted. He kissed the side of her face. they heard an noise behind them and turned to see Louie in Seth arms reaching out for them. "come here baby". the she wolf went to her brother and plucked little B out of his uncles arms. "honey your gonna have to much fun". She began to walked away. Seth took the tray of food from his mother and Demetri made his way up to Leah. and the group make their way to the La push beach.

"When we get there we can sit on one of the logs they have. There placed all up and down the beach but we'll try and get one close to one of the bon fires. So Little B doesn't get to cold out here. cos if you get too cold your gonna Freeze your little feet off. And your little ears and you little nose. But we won't let that happen. Oh no we won't… oh no we won't". they all got closer to the beach. She sucked in an deep breath.

"hey we'll be fine". Demetri lent in closer and said. planting an kiss on her once more. "I'm right here".

"yeah I know you are". the she wolf looped her arms around his waist and he did the same with her shoulders. The approached the beach and immediately people looked their way. they for the most part ignored it but it wasn't as easy as it looked. They'd notice people see them then tell their friends that they hadn't expected the she wolf and tracker to show up at the bon fire. especially with their son. Then their friends would turned around to look their way then back again once realized they'd been caught.

"we're gonna go fine a table to leave those on….. will you two be alright?". Sue asked the couple.

"yeah mum we'll be fine. We'll catch up with you guys, we're gonna go find Jacob and Ness". Leah nodded at her mum who nodded back at her.

"you three have fun". She walked in the other direction.

"and if you see Sam… or any of them..".

"it'll all be okay pup". The she wolf assured her younger brother.

"fine good…. Just making sure". He followed his mother.

"lead the way piovoso". They walked down the beach holding Louie close. They had untangled their limps from one another and now where just holding hands. They pretended no to notice all the on lookers wanting to sneak a peek at the little family. Which for the most part was going well.

"hey there they are". Leah said seeing a hand waved at them through the crowd. It was Jacob, he was sitting by one of the bon fire with Ness on his lap. Claire was on Quil's shoulders and Embry was with them. along with Billy black. They made their way over to the bunch.

"we were wondering when you lot would finally show up?". Embry moved further down the log making room for the family of three.

"Seth here?".

"and hello to you too Quil". Leah said.

Quil took Claire from his shoulders and put her on the sand. She immediately waddled over to Leah who was still holding Louie. She with her small finger pointed up at him. Leah smile and placed Little B down beside the toddler. Nessie jumped off of Jacob's lap and ran around the bon fire to be closer to the other two kids. Ness picked him up and took Claire's hand. She walked them over to an corner were two of the logs met each other. Which made an barrier so the littler kids who were at the beach wouldn't be able to wonder off on their own.

"have they been around". The she wolf asked her Alpha in an low voice. He knew what she meant right off the bat.

"I haven't seen Sam yet".

"maybe he decided not to come… you know…. when he found out that….. well you two where gonna be here?". Embry put in.

"I think I saw Paul with Rebecca earlier… by one of the other fires. I know that Collin and Bradly are around here somewhere". Quil spoke.

Leah and Demetri nodded. The she wolf huddled further in to her imprint and cosied up right up against him. he turned in to her hair sucking in her beautiful vanilla and rain smell.

"I can see Alison". Embry all of a sudden said. the group looked at him. except for the three kids who were happily building and sand castle in the corner. "she's over there". He pointed to the food table. "she talking to your mum….. it's looks… kinda heated. Don't you guys think". The young shape shifter squinted in their direction.

It did seemed like the two lady's were having some sort of heated discussion about something. It didn't look like they were having an fall on fight but they did seem to be frowning at one another and talking in hushed tones. "should I go over there?. Where's Seth?". Leah went to get up from were she was sitting with her tracker when he pulled her back down.

"what's happening it's needing now. the other women is walking away". Demetri told her.

"the other women is Sam's mum". Quil said to the volturi guard.

"oh". Demetri's face went blank. "so she's the one who brought him…. in to our lives. And when I say our… I mean mine. Loud don't you lot hate him".

Jacob signed and shook his head opting don't to say anything and choosing to leave it alone. The other alpha didn't completely hate Sam. But because of Sam behavior of late he wasn't Jacob's favourite person.

Leah grabbed both sides of Demetri face and kissed him. "yes". Was the only thing she said and gave him another kiss. They heard an short high pitched scream from the corner and looked over to see there son watching them. Demetri kissed Leah again earning yet another short scream from the baby. another short very high pitch scream that made there circle cringe. Even a couple of people from behind them turned around to see who was making that noise that was disturbing there night.

"he keeps doing that". said the tracker.

"screaming?". Quil cooked an eye brow at them.

"yes every time I kiss her or touch for too long he gets angry with me".

"well maybe he's saying don't touch my uncle's sister because it's gross". Seth seemingly came out of nowhere and plunked himself down next to Demetri on the log. "and you smell bad".

"yes thank Seth, thank you for clearing that up for the all of us". Leah said dryly.

"happy to help". He grinned.

"do it again". Embry asked them.

"why?". Demetri frowned at Embry.

"because I wanna see if he does it again". he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The couple both singed and locked lips once more. And pulled away when he screeched again. and with his teeny tiny fist smashed it in to the sand castle they had been working on. Claire didn't seem to care too much or even notice for that matter. The toddler was too busy making the moat. And Nessie immediately began to rebut that area of the castle. he didn't do much damage to it being as he was so small, but to the adults seeing it was one of the funniest thing ever.

"AHHHH he smashed it that was great". Quil said through his hand trying not to laugh to loudly. Not wanting to drew any more attention to themselves.

"does he normally do that?". Jacob asked, Smirking at what he had just seen.

"occasionally". Demetri answered him. "he has an tendency to throw things when he's in an mood".

"it's mainly when he misses his nap time. or when the flea here touches my sister". The younger wolf shrugged. "but when he's over tired he's at his crankiness".

Sue then came over from the food table where she had been previously having some mystery chat with Alison. She took her seat next to Billy black who hadn't said anything. He was just sitting comfortably in front of the bon fire. relaxing and listening to what the younger group of people were talking about, completely contempt with that.

"what did Alison want?". Leah asked her mother, only seconds after she sat down.

"nothing it doesn't matter?". She replied quickly, A little too quickly for her daughters liking.

"did she say something?. Was it about…..".

"so I see you found your way here after all". Demetri and Leah looked up to see Jared and Paul. Jared was frowning while Paul was smirking, both boys had their arms crossed.

"yeah we did…. Now what do you want?". The she wolf crossed her arms mirroring the two man children in front of her. Demetri stood as well, Seth wanted to get up with them but caught his mothers eye. She mouthed no to him, knowing that if he were to stand up as well then that would catch some attention. So far nobody seemed to notice the she wolf and tracker.

"nothing". Jared said.

"we'd just figured we'd come say hello". Paul replied sweetly… innocently. Like he wasn't some sort of jag off.

"well you've said it…. now go". The she wolf said through her teeth.

"ohh don't be that way". Jared cooked his head to the side.

"and here we thought motherhood would of soften you. but it seems like it's just made you more… irritated, aggressive even. Has being a mother been difficult for you Lee Lee?. It doesn't look it it's been easy for you, A…. little hard is it?. well it's hard not to be completely shocked by that news. Because well… your you".

"boys". Sue said somehow keeping her calm. Leah would later wonder how she was able to. both Jared and Paul looked down at the older women in surprise. They'd been so focused on the little family that they hadn't even noticed the mother of the women they were just tormenting. They were paying no attention to who was actually sitting by the bon fire to notice both Sue and Billy. They didn't see them nor catch their scents. "I think Alison's been having some trouble over by the food table….. why not go help her". Sue pointed to another table they had been set up somewhere along the beach. she stared right in to their eyes. Making sure that they knew if she wanting to it could get very bad for them.

Quil looked down at the kids making sure that they weren't paying any attention to the adults. But luckily they were still playing in the sand without a care in the world.

"yeah… sure thing Sue". Jerad told her through his teeth looking down at the ground. His lips were tightly pressed together out of annoyance. He wasn't happy about Harry and Sue's presents…. Because he knew he couldn't do shit if two of the council members were around. Paul just throw his hands up in the air and walked away. Jared shot one finally glare at Leah then followed Paul.

Demetri sat back down and tried to pull his she wolf down with him but she wouldn't budged. Leah was stiffened and staring in the direction of were the two guys had walked off in. she had her signature dearth glare on. 'I can't even began to explain how badly I want to spit on them right now'.

"Leah….. Leah". Demetri said softly trying to get her attention.

"the nerve of that son of a bitch for saying that I can't handle raising my son. Well oh boy what I'd give to….".

"food". Demetri said hoping back up from the log. "you haven't eaten in hours. Let me take you to go get some food". He grabbed her hand.

She ran her other hand through her glossy black hair. 'well now that he's mentioned it I'm kinda peckish but I really don't want to eat anything if their going there'. "no their gonna be by the food".

"I'll take you to the other table… away from those two buchi di culo".

"and if we run in to anyone else who we don't want to…".

"then I'll tell them to go away. Just because I don't like being rude doesn't mean I won't be for you". he leant in a lot closer and said in a hushed tone so quick that only she would hear. "when it comes to you I don't have a problem with anyone else because it's only you and Louie now".

"you'd really tell them to go away for me". She smirked. "even if that meant you had to go against you better nature". Leah said teasingly.

"watch Louie". Demetri to the group. Not talking anyone in particular. He tightened his gripped on her hand and walked off, pulling her along until he was in step with him. just like when they had first gotten to La push there were stares. But the pair made it to the food table with no trouble from anyone else.

Demetri picked up an mango and tossed it to her. "so none of this make you hungry?... not even a little?". she waved her mango at him.

"not even a little". he said looking down at all the food. "I truly don't understand how Human…. Or wolfs". He smirked at her. "can stomach this stuff. It's so…. it's so….. it's too human". He made an face like he was disgusted.

"fine, fine I won't try again". she peeled back the skin of her mango and took an bite out of it. "oh my god".

"what". The tracker looked up at her. "what is it?".

"I haven't had one of these in so long". She took another bite and closed her eyes. "It's so good". "this might be the first time I've ever pitied a vampire".

"because we can't eat mango?".

"yeah of course. What other reason would there be". Leah had another bite. "oh my god so juicy".

"I must say… I'm strangle attracted to you right now". he took an step closer to her and lent down. "how about we go for a walk in the woods". He raised his eye brows.

She looked at him in disbelief. "here?... now?".

"why not?". He smirked

"well for one…. we're in public…. And our son is with us".

"our son is fine he's with your mother and the pack". He nudged her. "it's isn't like anyone gonna know".

She looked around. "Demetri I don't know…. we shouldn't leave him for to long". She bit her lip. but her lips was the one thing the tracker was focusing on.

"I'm sorry what?". He gazed back up at her.

"were you not listening to me?".

"no…. how could I". he touched her lips with his finger. "when you're looking so…".

"Leah". a voice said from behind them.

The she wolf turned around. "Emily".

"Leah it's so good to see you".

"yeah". Was all she could say. She was stunned she hadn't expected to be talking too her cousin tonight. it had been so long since the two girls had seen each other. Since before the confrontation with the volturi. Because Leah had fallen pregnant and was too sick too see anybody out side of her family.

"it's been months".

"yeah….. it has…. How…. How have". She was having trouble talking to her.

"I've been good". Emily could sense that her cousin wasn't comfortable with seeing her. it had been a long time after all. Emily didn't know all of the things that had been going on with Leah since she had the baby. she had heard only snippets of what had been happening between Sam's pack and Jacob's but didn't know any details. Like she didn't know how many times Sam and his pack had gone over to the Cullen's to see the couple….. To interrogate then. Or how much it was getting to her husband…. His ex and an vampire….. and their little hybrid kid. She knew that something was going on but never wanted to bring it up with Sam. Worried that if she were to say something he would want to go over there and tried to talk again. the one thing she did kind of know was that Sam had asked to speak to her cousin but it hadn't gone well. "you have a baby….. I was told that you named him Louie?".

"Umm yeah…. We named him Louie….. after the king…. Kingsman song. He's actually over with my mum and the guys right now".

At Leah saying we Emily automatically looked up to see Demetri. he was standing behind his mate but was more looking off somewhere else. Not to be rude, but he didn't know how to fit in there. He knew that history between the two women and wasn't sure how Leah was going to react. so he opted for saying in the back ground until he was sure of what Leah wanted to handle it.

"hi". Emily said, a little unsure if she should speak to him or not.

"oh umm Emily this is Demetri….. my imprint. Demetri… this is my cousin Emily".

"ah yes….. the vampire". She said with an smirk. Not having an problem with Demetri being an bloodsucker. She was just happy that Leah was finally happy.

"ah yes…. The cousin". He said mirroring her smirk. "it's a pleasure". His grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, with one of his hands behind his back. Emily gave Leah an improving look, that said well done.

"oh a gentlemen I see". She looked around for Sam or one of the other guys. not wanting any of them to catch their little exchange. Emily may have not cared that her cousins lover was an vampire….. but she knew that the boys did. And that it may cause some tension within the pack.

"I just wanted to come over and say hi".

"yeah…. It was…. Nice seeing you". Leah said awkwardly.

"well I'll catch you guys later. It was nice to meet you Demetri".

"likewise". He nodded.

"see ya around". She waved and began to walk off.

A part of the she wolf wanted to let her walk away….. but she couldn't. at one point Emily was the one person Leah felt closet to. and though there relationship would never be the same…. And Leah didn't really want it to be the same. Because she had moved on and she was happy… but Emily was still her cousin.

"Emily". Leah called to her taking a few steps closer to her cousin, before she got to far away. She turned around.

"did you want to sit with us. Louie's there…. So is Claire and Ness. I think Ness would like to see you. if you wanted to". they looked at each other for a long moment. Emily couldn't believe it. she really couldn't believe it. Leah was offering her time to Emily. After months and months of wanting nothing to do with her.

"yes…. I really like that".

**Back at the bon fire.**

* * *

"oh my god he is the most beautiful, sweetest little guy". Emily said holding Louie in her lap. Once the three of them had made it back to the bon fire Leah had picked up her son straight away and gave him to her cousin. Seth and Sue were the most shocked out of all of them. their pack and Billy were taken by surprise to but they weren't around Leah a whole lot after her and Sam's break up. So they didn't see what she had went through. and how she felt about Emily afterwards.

But they walked back like Emily's being there wasn't a big deal at all. So now that left the four of them sitting on the log by the fire. Demetri was on one side and Leah was next to him in the middle. Emily was on the other side of Leah with the baby. tickling his cheeks and kissing his hands. "he looks so much like you both".

"yes we get that a lot". Demetri placed him hand on top of Leah.

"he's… he's so small but looks older…. More like a….".

"six month old rather then an three month old…. Yeah. He hasn't been ageing as fast as Ness had".

"but still faster than an normal human baby?". Louie started chattering. "has he said his first word yet?".

"no he hasn't said daddy yet". The tracker said off handedyly

"and what makes you think his first word is gonna be daddy?". Leah turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. Even though she didn't have a lot of room to do it. "why wouldn't you think mummy wouldn't be his first word?".

"yeah you think your better then us?". Seth popped his head out from somewhere behind Emily.

"because I want his first word to be daddy". he simply said. "why do you guys think every time I'm with him I refer to myself as daddy".

"I do that". the she wolf argued.

"yeah but I do it more".

"how… how do you do it more then me?. We're always…. No my god. Peach…. Peach that's what you were doing".

"what's happening". Embry lent in to Quil and asked quietly. He had busy playing with the kids and wasn't paying attention.

"you were trying to nick name me so you'd have more of an chance of his first word being daddy".

"never mind caught up". Embry moved back over to the kids.

"what makes you say that?".

"because you all but just admitted it".

"wow Demetri". Seth lend in closer to his nephew and emphasised the tracker name. hoping that Louie would hear his name and say it then… just to piss the tracker off. "how could you do this to us?".

"pipe down pipsqueak". Was all he said.

Little B began to pull and play with Emily's hair.

"what do you have to say for yourself?". Leah stared at her pointedly.

"ta-da".

"oh shut up". The she wolf punched him in the arm. Which did nothing.

"I love you too". Demetri kissed her cheek. But pulled away when hearing Louie squeak. "I've pulled away I'm not touching her". the tracker put both hands up showing the baby that he was no longer touching his mother.

"Emily". They all looked up to see Sam, Paul and Jared.

"Sam honey look he's playing with my hair". She smiled. Completely unaware of all the drama that had been going on of late. She wasn't aware of her husband's disdain got the child she was holding on her lap.

"Em we have to go". Sam was trying not to look at the baby.

"why?".

"I didn't mean leave the beach…. mum's needs you. she hast to asked you something".

"can't it wait…. Louie here's gotten himself comfortable. And he kinda has a dearth grip on my hair".

"yeah Sam…. Can't it wait". The she wolf glared at her ex.

"Here Em". Demetri looked right in to Sam's eyes as he emphasized his wife's nick name. "I'll help you". he reached behind his imprint and softy gripped his son hands.

"don't you touch her". Sam stepped ford. He didn't say it in an angry way but his tone was low and ruff. It was more of an warning.

"Sam it's fine". Emily looked a little embarrassed by her husband.

"he's a vampire". Paul hissed. Sam looked back at his pack mate with an glare. Telling him not to hiss at his wife.

"he's my cousins imprint". She hissed back, almost embarrassed by her husbands packs mates.

"Em please". Sam held his hand out to her. Billy could see some of the beach goers looking their way. wondering what was going to happen.

she watched her husband for a long moment, And he watched her back. he tired not to look mad about the fact that his wife was sitting with the people he now thought as traders. But she could see the pleading in his eyes. Telling her to choose him….. and how could she not. As much as she's like to stay with her cousin and her second cousin Emily knew what she needed to do. "Okay…. fine". she said in a tone that sounded like she was trying not to come off upset.

But just as she was about to get up from her seat on the log a light growling could be heard. The baby had begun to feel threatened by the presents of the other packs. Even though Louie was himself a baby he could still sense the tension in the air… and he didn't like it.

"Louie no it's okay, everything's okay". Leah grabbed Louie our of her cousins arms and held him close.

"shit calm him down". Jacob said looking around. A growling baby is something that would cause attention any day of the week. if their people were gonna find out about them it wasn't to be tonight and it wasn't gonna be through an baby. Louie continued to growl at the three men.

"shut it up". Paul hissed through his teeth.

"Paul he's only a baby". Emily left like smacking him.

"Louie it's okay". Seth tried to comfort his nephew. "they're too chicken shit to do anything". He turned up to glare at them.

"shut up Seth".

"tell my brother to shut up again Jared and I'll….".

"all of you be quiet. It isn't helping". Billy Black spoke for the first time. a few more people were looking around now. wondering what and where that sound was coming from. Both Quil and Embry turned to see some people behind them turned and look at their group. The both boys and eye contact, Embry then began to cough. Quil understood why and began to cough as well. Covering up the sound of the baby.

Leah and held him a lot closer to herself now. Louie's head was now right up against her neck. Not enough for her to smother him but just enough to make sure that Sam, Jared, and Paul were no longer in Little B's line of sight. ""Louie son you don't have to be scared mummy and daddy's right here. nothing's gonna happen". Demetri was too right up against his mate and son.

"Emily". Sue stood and look at her niece.

"we'll go". Emily grabbed her husbands hand with a little force. "Leah".

The she wolf gazed up at her cousin.

"I hope I see you again soon… and I'm sorry…. For all this".

Leah nodded understandably. Knowing that Emily wouldn't of wanted this to go down the way it had. But in the end she and Sam were married….. and she had to stand by him. Emily dragged Sam away with Paul and Jared following behind.

It was another minute or two before Louie's growling became quieter, until the point were it was almost like a sort of soft purr. But it wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear. "were are they?". Leah asked. She was sitting with her back in the direction of were the smaller group had walked. So she wasn't able to see were they had gone but she knew that they were still around somewhere because she could still smell them on the La push beach.

"their on the other end of the beach now. what from what it looks like…. Emily is not happy with Sam". Quil said looking off in to the distance. Quil and Embry had both stop coughing, the two of them had become red in the face. "wow that kid can growl".

"yeah Lee he definitely take after you". Embry took and long gulp of water.

"yeah she's sitting further down the log then him. and Paul and Jared are sitting on an different one entirely talking with their imprints. Who keep seeking peeks at us". Jacob was the one talking this time. "Sam's talking to Alison….. she doesn't look happy either".

"everyone stop watching them". Sue said gazing straight in to the bon fire. "if someone were to notice…".

"Sue it doesn't look like anyone has". Billy reassured her. "they've all gone back to their conversations".

"most likely about what that sound was about". Quil looked at Louie who was still being held close by his mother.

"I think we should go". Demetri whispered to Leah. she nodded but the moment she moved Louie made an uncomfortable noise. Like he didn't want to be disturbed.

"no". Sue said still not taking her eyes away from the fire burning in the middle of the circle. "they were over here…. people saw. If you were to leave now others will think something happened….. that would bring only speculation and gossip. Two things that none of us need. Two things that we can do without. The more people talking about us the more they would become more desperate to know what's happening. That would mean some of them would watch us…. to see way we would be doing. See were we would be going and who we are talking too. People around here can get so bored. Were there's boredom…. There's nosiness. And if someone were to find out or come close to finding out about our secret then the elders may want to rethink about you being on the Rez".

The tracker moved closer to Leah and looped his arms around his little family. Needing to feel closer to them. Knowing that if anyone were to see them like this then it would just look like he was trying to keep them warm.

**Two hours later.**

* * *

"I think all in all….. it wasn't a bad night". Demetri said holding Leah's hand as they walk up to the front door. Louie was all but passed out in his mother's arms.

The two had decided to leave the bon fire. Seth wanted to go with them but Sue told everyone else to stay for a bit longer. She didn't want them all to go at once because it may have looked like they were getting chased off by the Sam and his pack. Sue offered them the car but they decided to walk, being as it was such a lovely night. Seth and Jacob along with their other two packs mates told them at they didn't think it was the best idea. Because Sam and his pack might notice and decide to have another chat with them. but then Demetri reminded them who they were all talking too and the couple were off. After letting Claire and Nessie say their good byes to Louie of course.

"yeah if you don't count our son almost outing all of us then yeah it wasn't bad".

"hey". They got up to the door. He grabbed her hips and turned her to face on. "everything worked out. And this little men right here". Demetri rubbed a finger through his baby's hair. "showed us all just how big and tough he really is. Didn't you". he kissed Louie's head. the baby stirred then burrowed further in to Leah neck.

"yeah he is our big tough little men isn't he". He said looking down at her son lovingly.

"come on…. lets get our big tough little men inside". Demetri turned to open the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. Leah slowly turned him around, she pulled him to their son and herself and gave him and sweet kiss. The couple stayed close like that for a few moments with their heads resting together.

"I love you". she told him breathing in his sent. Lime and coco nut.

"I love you too". He smiled. he opened the door and in they went. Completely unaware of the presents watching them from the tree line.

That's were Sam stood watching the happy little family.

**The next day.**

* * *

"why are we doing this again?". Seth asked walking on the forest path.

"because Louie hasn't seen a lot of the woods yet and I wanted him to". his sister replied.

"well I think it's nice". Alice said chipperly.

the day after the bon fire the pack had decided to go back to the Cullen's for a few hours. Bella and Edward dropped Ness off and Quil brought Claire along because she had been quite upset the night before when Louie went home earlier.

Seth asked if Sue wanted to come along to the Cullen's' with them but she told him that she was gonna spend the day with Charlie.

They had been there for a while until Leah decided she wanted to take Louie and go for a walk. The others agreed that it would be nice as well. So as the pack gathered up the kids and Demetri used his tracking gift to see where the other pack were. The uley pack ended up being back on the Rez so that meant the black pack were able to enjoy their day without getting interpreted. Alice, Tai, Rosalia and Benjamin all decided to come along as well for something to do.

"Demetri are you sure that none of the Uley pack are out right now?". Seth asked walking along side Quil who had Claire up on his shoulders.

"you think if they were I'd let my mate and son be out here".

"let". Leah scoffed. "like you could control me". She shook her head.

"oh yeah… ya think I can't".

"nah… why wanna show me".

"show you like this". The couple began to jokingly swat at each other. At some point Rosalia had decided that she wanted to hold Louie. And now was bouncing him on her hip as she walked. Benjamin and Tia were walking next to her, picking up little things like leaves and flower. They pick them off of the trees and bushes and hold them up to him. showing him what they had found for him.

"AAH Demetri put me down!". Leah squeaked as her imprint picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and continued to walk.

"hi baby". Leah laughed as she was hello to her son. The blond vampire was behind her and the moment Louie saw his mummy he started to laugh and clap at her. "hi beautiful boy". Rosalia and Tia waved at the she wolf and began to encouraged the baby to do so as well.

"see Louie…. Watch what auntie Tia and auntie Rosalia are doing. Can you wave like they can?". Benjamin asked his little nephew. It look him several minutes but Louie eventually began to wave his arms around. It wasn't quite a wave but it was something.

"Demetri he's waving at me he understands". Demetri swung around with Leah still pouched on his shoulder.

"good job little man making daddy proud". The tracker said walking backwards. At seeing Demetri Louie waved him arms all over the place happily. Benjamin and Tia laughed and had to step out of the way to avoid being hit and Roselia and to try and dodge him. the tracker swung back around so Leah was facing the baby again.

The group kept walking along without a care in the world. "pond". Claire pointed to a little river that they were coming up on.

"no Claire… river". Embry corrected the toddler.

"Pond". She repeated. "pond, pond, pond, pond, pond". She started saying herself quietly.

"okay Claire we'll all go to the pond". Quil made his way towards it.

"swimmy".

"no Claire swimmy another day".

"swimmy".

"we should". Leah suddenly said.

"what?". Demetri asked.

"I don't mean today I mean at some point I want to take Louie swimming".

"Lee he's way too small for that. he can't even walk yet". Seth frowned at her.

"well dah Seth I know that. I'll be the one actually swimming but I'll be holding him. like dad used to do with us".

"yeah..". Seth remembered that. "I remember that he'd tell us to close our eyes. Then dunk himself in to the water… because we'd be to scared to do it ourselves. And then when he'd bring us back up he'd say…".

"there's nothing to be afraid of because I'm here and I love you". Leah finished it for him.

Seth didn't speak for a moment. "yeah… that".

"POND". Claire suddenly yelled once Quil had made it to the edge of the river bank. He lifted her off of his shoulders then rolled up her pants legs for her so he could place her feet in the water. He kept his hold on her though so she wouldn't run off further in to the water. Though she could strongly walk and stand on her own he didn't feel it was safe letting her go. Quil didn't want his imprint to accidentally fall and get carried away by the river.

Nessie took her shoes off and gave them to Jacob. He throw then to the side and walked her to the water. Demetri let go of Leah and Rosalia handed Louie back to his mother. All the vampire and Leah choose to sit on the bank under a tree while the wolf played with the kids. Leah placed Louie down in front of them to let him crawl around.

He loved the feel of grass and dirt. He'd been outside a few times before. Demetri would take him out when the weather wasn't to cold for him and let him make his way around the yard. He loved exploring, everything under the sun peeked his interest. And it was the same with the Cullen's as well. Little B enjoyed doing his own thing, and would hate it when he'd get interrupted by something or someone.

"look at all the pretty flowers Louie". Benjamin got the baby's attention and point in the direction of beautiful Red and Yellow flowers. Louie saw what his uncle was doing and pointed as well. "yes Louie…. He's pointing to the flowers". Benjamin happily said.

"good job Louie". Alice tickled his check.

Demetri looped his arm around Leah's shoulder and laid them both back on to the grass. He turned his head and lent down to her ear. He knew that he didn't have to because the others were gonna be to busy with the baby to even notice what the couple were talking about…. but he wanted to make sure anyway. "was that true?". Leah looked up at him. "about what your father used to say to you?... when you were little".

"yeah… he was a good dad". Demetri could tell that she didn't want to talk about it….. so he decided to let it go for now. not wanting to upset her on their day out. "it's so nice today". She said scooting closer to him.

"yeah it is". The tracker turned to the river. "they look like their having fun". Leah followed Demetri gaze and it landed the other wolfs showing the two little girls how to skip rocks.

They lay that way for a long time. they both didn't need to worry about Louie, they could hear him just fine. They could hear the other four talking and playing with him, keeping him entertained. The tracker all so slowly lent his head up to see Louie crawling all over Tia's lap. He lent back down. "Leah?".

"don't you mean peach?". She spoke with her brown eyes shut.

He scoffed. "okay peach".

"don't call me peach".

"then why…. No…. it doesn't matter".

"no what?. What were you going to asked me?". They were both speaking in rushed tones.

"do you wanna have another baby with we?".

Her eyes flung open. "what?".

But before she could give him an answer he felt something crawl up his leg. The tracker gazed down to see Little B making his way up his daddy's leg. For a second Demetri gazed back to Leah to see her eyes still wide open. "hey little fella". Louie stopped once he got on to Demetri stomach. He sat up just little not enough to knock him off. The baby grabbed his face and started to whack at his with his open palms. "ohh so it's' a fight you went is it?... I'll give you a fight". Demetri grabbed Louie and sat up all the way. he pulled himself up on his knells and placed the baby down on the grass. "I'll give you a fight". Demetri lent down on top of Louie and began to jokingly bite him everywhere.

Little B was laughing hysterically. He thought his daddy was the funniest person in the world. Demetri stopped when Louie started to cough. "you had enough little men?". Louie was still coughing but also smiling. "ya I think you've had enough". Leah was now sitting up to but her eyes were still wide. Still trying to understand what Demetri had just asked her.

'he's wants to have another baby?... when?... right now?. no, no, no, he couldn't of meant right now. there's no way he meant right now… right?. It hasn't even been six months yet…. Fuck it hasn't even been six months since I'd been pregnant….. shit…. It hasn't even been four, and now he wants another one?. do I even want to…. I mean ya I want to have another baby….. but not right now. I want to have more then one baby but we don't even know what's gonna happen after the volturi finds out about the one we already have. No…. there's no way he meant right now…. but what if he did?'.

Louie turned and pointed to the river where the other kids were. "you wanna go over there?. I'll take you over there". Demetri rolled up his pants legs and picked up his son. "any of you coming?". He asked. Benjamin and Rosalia jumped up. "Leah?".

"in a minute okay".

He nodded and within seconds they were by the pack. Demetri step in to the water and walked in to the middle of the river. He crouched down and place the baby's feet in the water so Louie could it flow.

He began to giggle and kick his little legs. at Demetri walking further in to it the others did to following in his lead. Leah watched from her stop under the tree as her imprint lifted Louie up and down over the water happily playing with his son.

'look how good he is with him. he's such a good dad… I will have more babies with him….. one day. but for now we have to focus on the one we have'. Leah was knocked out of her thoughts when Louie happily began to scream.

"Leah". Seth called. She looked up to see him motioning for her to come over to them. "we found a turtle". He called.

"we?". Demetri said.

"Demetri found a turtle". He called to his sister again.

Leah laughed. "kay coming". She jumped up and strolled over to them, along with Tia and Alice.

**An hour later.**

* * *

"so". Alice walked a little closer to the she wolf. They were all on their way back to the house now. Leah was trailing at the back of the pack enjoying scenery while Demetri was at the front with the guys. Alice had some point landed herself next to Leah without her noticing. "you gonna have another baby or what?".

"what". Leah sharply turned to the seer. "you heard that?".

"yep so you gonna do it".

"no".

"no?".

"well…yes".

"yes really?. That's nice".

"yes… but not right now".

"because of the Volturi?".

"bingo".

"but if they weren't a threat?".

The She wolf thought about it for a long moment. "no…. I love Demetri and I want more kids. But it just isn't the right time. I want Louie to be a bit older before we have another. And you know…. being present wasn't easy. I know I wasn't carrying him long but I still left like shit".

The seer nodded. "I can get that". they walked for a few more minutes. "is that what your gonna tell him?".

Leah shrugged. "I guess so". they were coming up on the Cullen's home now. she gazed up to the front of the group to see Demetri talking to Benjamin. In that moment he happened to look back and catch her eye. He smiled at her it was a nice moment between the two lovers.

But the moment ended when the tracker walked in to the back of Quil. The younger wolf had been walking in front of the pack with Claire when he suddenly came to an stop. "Quil what are you doing". The tracker asked. Annoyed that he had bumped in to the younger men while holding Louie. But Quil wasn't listening.

He was just standing there staring off into the distance. "Quil what's going on". Jacob and Embry came up in front of him.

"what's wrong with him?". Leah stormed up to the front.

"Quil say something". Embry waved his hand in front of his face. the group were to focused him their pack brother to realize what he was staring at. Quil slowly lifted up his arm and pointed across the Cullen's front yard.

They all followed to where he was pointed. And once all their eyes landed on what Quil was so shocked about…. it was too late.

Leah thought that she was going to pass out or projectile vomit.

Demetri felt his heart drop right down in to his cold stomach.

Because standing on the other side all the way across the Cullen's yard.

Was Felix Volturi.


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own twilight. **

**PLEASE READ NOTE!. **

**Hi all… sorry I've haven't updated this one in so long. I have began to work on two other story as well as this one. green eyes meets yellow, which is a lost boys one. staring Marko played by Alex winter. Please let me know who else is existed for Bill and Ted face the music. And Rag doll, a stand by me story. Which at this moment has taken up most of my time, well that and school. If any of you are reading that one by any chance it would mean a lot if you could leave a review. Just so I know what all of your thoughts are on it. anyway I decided to update this story again because I thought it had been a while. Now I have started chapter 37 but I don't know when I'll be finishing that one because of the stand by me one I'm doing at the moment. And school, I'm doing full days again and now it may be a little longer. Now as for my others story's like be my baby, I'll try to work on soon and he who haunts the attic I will be also trying to work on soon. I've just been real busy and I hope all of you can respect that and understand. I truly hate when story's a late so I hope that all of you can forgive me. And I can't stand when I story had been abandoned, so don't worry…. I won't be leaving that easily. . And I'm about half way through midnight sun, has anybody else picked up a copy yet?. Tell me what you think of it. I'm so happy that some of the characters from breaking dawn are mentioned in this one. I won't say which ones because I don't want to spoil anything for anyone. **

**But please have a look at the rag doll one for me, it would be so cool if you guys did. At the moment I have so many ideas for it and if I don't work on that story I'll forget them and they'll burn out. And it's the same with the lost boys one. please cheek that one out to guys and leave a review. **

**Love you all.**

**Happy readings . **

**Please leave comments and listen to the songs if you heard them before. **

**also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.**

* * *

**Angler chapter 36. All along the watchtower by Jimi Hendrix.**

* * *

Felix looked like an statue. He felt like he couldn't move. He didn't know what he was seeing. He didn't know how to comprehend what was before his own eyes. The burly Vampires eyes were locked on to his friends like white on rice. And the tracker was looking right back at him. Felix could see that Demetri looked panicked about Felix's sudden appearance, but he couldn't understand why.

Or at least until his eye panned down to the little fella in the trackers arm.

Once Demetri noticed were Felix's eye went to, he immediately passed his son over to Leah…. but regrated it the second he had. Now bringing the big vampires attention to the she wolf that their master wanted so much.

Felix's eyes kept moving between the three of them, they swept over the group first and recognised the lot of them from the confrontation all those months ago. Then straight away went back to Demetri, the baby, and the she wolf.

His eyes were like an ping pong match, Back and forth and back and forth. Then it happened. The huge bloodsucker suddenly understood why his friend had to leave.

Demetri took one step ford but before he could say anything Felix got there first.

"no, no, no". he began to say quietly to himself….. but he got louder. "no!, no!, no!, no!, NO, NO, NO". he pointed at them say he said it. at hearing the yelling the other four vampires in the house came out. The doctor, his wife, Emmet and Jasper were too busy doing their own thing to realize that there was another scent in the air.

"wha… wha.. wha… what happen….wha…". he suddenly seemed like he went completely cold, colder the an vampire should normally look. "nope… nope, nope, nope I'm not doing this". Felix was shaking his head as if he was trying to shake something off of himself, then turned to walk away.

"FE…".

"NO DEMETRI…..no". he angrily pointed at the tracker again. throw his hands up then ran in to the woods. He didn't want to look at him anymore.

"FELIX WAIT". Demetri called after him.

"what do we do?, what do we do?". Seth asked frantically.

"I'll go after him". Demetri went to go after him.

"I'm coming with you".

"yeah me too". Jacob and Seth both said ready to follow Demetri in too the woods.

"no I'm going alone. Leah". she looked to him with watery eyes. She didn't feel like she could talk. she could feel a lump in her throat that was getting bigger and bigger and bigger. "it's gonna be okay. just keep Louie with you". he turned again.

"Demetri were not gonna let you go it alone". Jacob argued. "we need to make sure that he isn't gonna do anything and right now he's getting away".

"no I'm going alone". He began to walked off again getting ready to run.

"Demetri….". Seth wanted to be there so that he could be there to take Felix down if he decided to go back to Aro and tell him about what he saw.

"NO". Demetri shouted and around and sticking his hand out forcing anyone following him to stop. "I'M GOING". He said sternly and with that he sprinted off in the direction Felix did.

"I'll call Edward and Bella". Alice ran passed her mate, her brother, and her parents in to the house to find her phone.

"what do we do?. call Sam?". Embry asked.

"NO". they all yelled.

"Leah and Demetri don't need another reason for Sam to still be stalker them. and we don't need the headache". The Alfa ran his fighters through his black hair. "SHIT". He suddenly said to himself.

"we need to get the kids inside now". Rosalia picked up Ness and Quil was still holding Claire.

"what do I do?. do I take Claire back to the rez or do I keep her with me?". The younger wolf wasn't sure what to do. he didn't know what would be safer for his imprint because at that moment she was all he cared about.

"Quil just go inside with Rose and keep that kids together". Jacob told him pointing at the front door. "go". Quil nodded and ran in, Embry followed.

"come Leah let's get you and Louie inside". Esme ran down the stairs and gently touched the she wolf's arm. Leah was in shock because of what had just happened. Her nightmare came true, one of them come and saw her son. Seth walked along right next to her.

Jacob ran up to Carlisle. "what happens now?".

"we wait to hare form Demetri".

"but what if?...".

"Demetri and Felix have known each other for a long time. their so close their like brothers. If anybody could calm Felix down and get him to listen it would be him".

* * *

**The woodland: Demetri and Felix.**

When Demetri finally caught up to Felix the big vampire was sitting on a log with his hands over his face. "Demetri". he said as he approached. The burly vampire slowly looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"please, please, please….. let me explain Felix ".

Felix suddenly stood up. "is… it… yours?". He asked slowly.

"yes".

Felix breathed in deep. "how?".

"when we had sex". He simply said.

"Demetri…. no. don't try and bring humour in to this". He said with a seriousness that Demetri rarely heard from him.

"okay….. I'm sorry". He looked down.

"you lied to me for months".

"yes but I never mean to. I didn't know if I was ever gonna see her again. I… I thought about telling you, I really did. But if master Aro were to look in to your hand..".

"then he'd see your dirty little secret". The big vampire angrily walked passed him and further in to the woods. The tracker followed but not for long because Felix stopped.

"because if he were to see you may have gotten in to trouble".

"how?... how would I have gotten in to trouble?. How does the man…. Who doesn't have sex…. with the she wolf, the one who gets in trouble?". He said not looking at Demetri. "oh wait a minute….. because she got pregnant".

"that wasn't…".

"that wasn't what?. HA…. That wasn't what?. What happened Demetri?... because if I'm not mistaken…. You said it was yours".

"his name is Louie and Leah is my mate".

Felix stiffened completely and stayed that way for a long….. long time. then slowly turned around to face his friend with an look of something that Demetri couldn't quite pin point. But he still didn't say anything though. The tracker figured that Felix was too in a state of shock to do anything with the information that he had just received.

"she imprinted on me Felix….. were soul mates". Demetri took a few steps in the burly vampires direction. Unsure of how Felix was gonna be taking that. "Felix I truly did went to tell you….. but I didn't know how to talk about it. that's why I had been so sick back in Italy. I was without my mate. and she was going through the same thing. Felix I have so much guilt over not telling you. but…. I wasn't sure how to. that isn't something you can just drop on someone. But I had no idea what was going on myself. I never knew she imprinted on me until I saw her again. I didn't know we were soul mates. If I had I would of….. I would of…..I couldn't stop thinking about her and I couldn't function either. you saw me…. You saw how I was. Damn Felix I couldn't even explain it to myself let alone anybody else. And if I did tell you… and master Aro looked in to your hand…. And you needed up getting trouble. Well I didn't know how I would have been able to forgive myself".

Felix didn't talk right away. The two men started at each other for a few more minutes before Felix spoke to his friend. "and the baby?".

"I had no idea she was pregnant until I came back here".

"are you telling the truth?".

"yes".

"really?".

"YES FELIX…. I am. I'm telling you the truth. If I had known that she was carrying my child…".

"when did…. When did you even….. see her?. when...when were you even able to impregnated her?. I don't even remember you leaving that night to go anywhere".

"Felix it all happened so fast. I saw her as a wolf first…. Before I saw her as an women. And instantly felt an pull…. An connection to her that just took over me completely. An connection that there was no explaining. I didn't even know why I was going to her that night but knew that I had too".

"how did you end up having sex?".

"Felix come on". the tracker gestured to himself.

"oh shut up". The big vampire snickered.

"it happened Quickly. I mean…. That…. didn't happened quickly. That… went on all night…..allll night. But me and her…. we're supposed to be together. We were never meant to be separated. We almost both died just from being a part. I can never be apart from her again….. I love her too much".

"Demetri this is just so fucked up". Felix rubbed his hands through his hair and sat down on another log. "it's a lot to proses".

"Felix please don't go to Aro…. I need to be the one to do that".

"what made you think I was gonna do that?".

"I don't know maybe because the moment you saw my son you got mad and ran away".

"no I got mad and ran off because you lied to me for so long".

They sat for a while.

Eventually Demetri had to talk again. he couldn't just sit there next to his best friend and not say anything. "I'm sorry I never told you".

"nah…. Don't be. I get it".

"really".

"yeah… I'm still kind of pissed off….. but yeah. There's no point in being angry or upset. What happened has happened. And that's, that's".

The tracked nodded. Not being able to believe how well Felix was actually taking this. Once again they just sat. There was an bit of an awkward silence…. So Demetri broke it. "how was Italy?".

"really". Felix turned to him. "you're really asking me how Italy was after you left?. How do you think it was?". He snapped.

"Jesus sorry". Demetri put his hands up.

"you should be…. If I'm being honest…. It wasn't great. I was bored…. I was stuck with the twins. Demetri there are only so many hallways in that place, it wasn't like I could avoid them forever but the worst…".

"was Heidi..".

"was Heidi". They said at the same time. "she was always on me about you". the big vampire mimicked her voice. "when's Demetri coming back?, how long is he gonna be gone for,? why are you running from me Felix?, who is she Felix. it just wouldn't stop". Felix throw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that brother". The tracker chuckled.

"so… you're a father?".

"yep….. I'm a father… and you're an uncle". He smirked.

"an uncle….. shit".

"yeah… shit right".

"How'd you take it….. when you found out?... did you throw up again?".

"surprising no…. and I didn't shit myself either if you were thinking that". they both chuckled.

"so you've been with the Cullen's all this time".

"yeah…. It surprising hasn't been that bad. Maybe at first…. But once we all got used to each other it was fine".

"I don't think I could live then them like you could".

"oh I don't live with them".

"you don't live with them?... then…. Where do you live then?".

"with Leah on the Rez". He shrugged. Demetri figured he's just get it out now.

"you live with the mutts…..".

"yeah…. I live with the shape shifters". He emphasised shape shifters.

"right sorry your son". Then he froze. "wait.. whoa, whoa, whoa…. What is he?. Is he like a….. shape shifter?". He emphasised shape shifters to show that he wasn't gonna be disrespectful to his friends new life. "or is he….. like us….. a vampire?". He asked very carefully.

"he's kinda….. both. He's a hybrid….. I made an hybrid with the only female shape shifter in history".

Felix didn't say anything for a while, he just sat there with wide eyes. "of course you did". He shook his head. "is there anything else I need to know". he asked a little aggressively.

"I need a moment". He told him. the tracker needed to decide whether or not he was going to be telling his friend about the shape shifting in to a wolf or not. He didn't want to overwhelmed him and send him in to an melt down. But he always didn't want to keep yet another thing form him. knowing that Felix could crush him if he were to piss the big guy off.

"crap…. There is then". he rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist. Waiting for his friend to figure out what he was gonna do.

Demetri took a few minutes but decided what the right thing was. "yes….. there is…. But..".

"but what". He asked frustrated.

"but…. This isn't the time".

"oh god how bad is it?".

"you may pass out".

"fuck, it's that bad?".

"well… I don't know if I'd say bad…. But you'd defiantly be thrown through a loop if you found out right now. but….. I will tell you".

"not right now?".

"not right now". he nodded.

"good".

"how long will you be here for?".

"I'm not sure…. I didn't really think about it".

"how did you dodge Alice's visions?".

"oh I didn't… or at least didn't mean to".

"what do you mean?".

"I mean master Caius asked me to also go to Scotland at some point. I didn't know what I wanted to do first, master Aro told me just to decide on the plan. so that exactly what I did. I tried calling you from the plan but I didn't get an answer".

Then that's when Demetri remembered the phone call. The phone call that he didn't answer. 'shit' he thought. 'if I had answered that call I would of known he was coming so I would have been able to plan telling him instead of him just finding out the way he did'. The tracker felt a shot of guilt run through him.

"but then when I didn't get an answer I wasn't sure what I was going to do. was I gonna go to the hotel or was I gonna go straight to the Cullen's to see how you were doing?. Then one thing led to another and that brings us to now".

The tracker nodded. "okay".

"shit…. You have a son". He said again like he was going just realizing it. "shit congrats man". He slapped him on the back. "good for you brother… you're a daddy".

Demetri pulled a face, as if he had just tasted something bad….. real bad. "Mmmmm don't call me daddy".

"why what's wrong daddy?".

"no don't".

"got a problem you do daddy?".

"stop it".

"daddy don't be that way".

"Felix don't make me regret telling you about your own nephew. because I swear to god….".

"oh… is daddy upset?... does daddy need an hug?".

"Jesus Christ Felix!...".

"alright, alright I'm sorry….. daddy".

"Fe..".

"okay I'm done, I'm done now". he put his hands up in front of him.

"now come on get your big ass up". Demetri stood up from his log.

"why where are we going?".

"to meet your nephew".

* * *

**At the Cullen's.**

"where is he?... he should be back by now". Leah was holding Louie tightly to her chest. She couldn't believe that what had happened, happened. They were the ones who wanted to tell the volturi about them not somebody else. She felt scared. 'I need to be with him. I don't know what's happening I should of gone with him to find that vampire. Instead of being here in an room fall of them'.

"Leah he's gonna be okay. Demetri and Felix have known each other for over two thousand years. I assure you everything will be okay". Edward told her. but in that moment she was so worried about Demetri and their son that she didn't care to tell him to fuck off for reading her mind.

After Demetri ran off after the big vampire Alice called Edward and Bella to tell them what happened. They came over straight away, given their child was there and they didn't know if Felix was the only member of the volturi out there in forks. At the moment everyone was in the living room. The Cullen's, the wolfs, the Egyptian coven, and last but not least… the Denali coven. Esme had taken both little girls in the back of the house. So they wouldn't be able to hear what all the adults were talking about. the mother vampire offered to take Louie back there with them as well but Leah didn't want to be parted from him.

Which Esme completely understood.

"oh… that was Felix was it". a bitter Seth said.

"Seth….. not now". Jacob said to the youngest wolf in his pack.

"what if somethings happened. I know that Demetri could take care of himself but what if..".

"Lee". Seth come over to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. "you heard what Edward said… Demetri and… him". he yet again said bitterly. Like he had a bad teste in his mouth. "are friends…. I'm sure Demetri's gonna talk him out of whatever he was planning to do here". the she wolf didn't feel convinced but till nodded. "see there you go. Here…. I'll take Louie for a moment…. So you don't… squish him". she looked down to see her son looking up at her. he wasn't suffocating but he didn't seem comfortable either.

She nodded and passed him over to his wolf uncle. "hey Little B". he said taking him in his arms.

"Alice didn't you see him coming?". Bella asked his sister.

"no.. I…I didn't". she sadly said looking at the ground.

"it wasn't your fault. you couldn't of known". Jasper comforted his mate.

"but I don't understand how I didn't see him coming?. It…. it doesn't make any sense". She shook her head.

"He has to be here to cheek on Demetri. Aro must of sent him". Edward said to the room.

"or to spy". Roselia added.

"I don't know about that. when Felix saw Demetri with Louie and Leah he seemed generally upset. I do believe that Felix was here to visit his friend". The doctor was leaning on the fire place scratching his chin.

Louie chatter away in Seth arms.

"so…. out of curiosity….. how close are the two of them?. because I've heard some things".

"Embry don't believe everything Seth tells you". Jacob gave Seth some side eye while the younger wolf looked around the room like he hadn't done anything.

"do you think he's going to tell Aro?". Tonya asked the room.

"not if Demetri can talk him out of it". Elazar said. and as if on cue they all head the door open.

"he's back". Leah stood up only to stop dead in her tracks when it wasn't just Demetri walking in to the room. Leah went in to a sight defensive stance while all the others in the room stood up from their places or took and step ford. "Demetri". Leah growl a little. he walked right up to her and softly held her close to him.

"it's okay he isn't gonna say anything". He told her gently.

"Felix'. Carlisle said walking towards the burly vampire. "it's good to see you again". the doctor said hoping that politeness would take some of the tension out of the room.

"yes Carlisle…. Now that it's under better circumstances".

"yes indeed". The two men shook hands. That was when Felix realized that the Cullen's and the wolfs weren't the only ones in the house. His eyes slightly widen when he saw the other two covens. Completely taken by surprise. "so this is where the party is". He said quietly to the tracker.

"yeah… their here to". Demetri looked back at him.

"yeah….. I see that".

"oh this is gonna be fun". Emmet said under his breath. He's wanted to have a go at fighting the famously giant vampire since he heard about him years before. 'of course I'm gonna want to fight him, why wouldn't I. to be known as the one to beat Felix volturi in an fight….. that would be so cool'. He grinned to himself.

"Emmet". Kate quickly snapped. He shrugged with an smirk.

"did Aro send you?. the doc asked.

"no I heard Jane and Alec talking about wanting to come themselves and went to Aro first so they wouldn't get the chance".

"really?... you did that?". Bella asked in disbelief.

"well yeah of course I did". He looked at Demetri. "they thought that you were up to something and wanted to catch you themselves….. or at least Jane did. Alec didn't really seemed like he cared. So when I heard them plotting I went to Aro first and told him that I'd like to visit you. knowing that if I didn't get to the masters before the twins did he would of let them go. At least if I was the one who brought the idea to him then I'd be the one he let go".

"thank you brother". Demetri said. relived to have a friend like Felix.

"but you guys aren't really brothers right?". Demetri and Leah both signed and turned to Seth. Who was holding Louie up against him. not willing to part with him. "not like the way I'm Leah's brother. Not like… related in any way…. isn't that right".

"kid we've been through this". The tracked said frustrated. "yes…. you are the only blood related uncle".

"okay, okay, okay, okay…. just making sure were all on the same page".

Demetri lent in closer to Leah. "our son would like to meet his uncle". He whispered.

"Demetri….". she didn't love the idea. 'yeah I get it. they've been friends for ever fine good for them. but that doesn't mean I want him holding my son. I knew that him being in Louie's life would be a possibility…. But am I ready for it….. I don't think. In fact….. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it. sure I trust my imprint…. But is his trust clouded by his friendship with this man?. I don't know him. for all I know he could be an lying how really is here to be an spy. As much as I'd like to trust mu imprint…. I just don't know if I could do it this time. I need to think of my son'.

"Leah please….". he pleaded with her.

She looked in to his eyes. 'oh shit'. She thought. 'he using his pleading eyes. He knows that I can't resist them'. she mentally cursed herself. 'fuck…. I do trust him don't I?. well that doesn't mean I'm gonna trust the big guy'. But the she wolfs mind went to the image of Demetri playing with Louie in the river. And how good he was with him and she remembered thinking to herself how much of a good father he was. And how much he cared and loved them. 'if he's wrong I'll kill him'.

"he'd never do anything…. Please trust me".

"fine". She grudgingly agreed. But that didn't stop her form glaring at Felix. who wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

"Seth". Demetri beckoned for Seth to give him Louie.

"no".

"Seth" the tracker said like he was exhausted.

"no".

"Leah". her imprint turned to her.

"Seth". She said.

"no".

"Emmet'". She said.

"on it". he held Seth shoulders down, keeping him in place so he could leave.

"Emmet". Seth looked up at him.

"sorry little bro".

"Leah he's an volturi". Roselia hissed.

"yeah". She signed not wanting to argues with the blond. "I don't love it either but…. For some reason I trust my imprint".

Demetri stomped over to Seth. "Louie now". he demanded. But the young didn't want to, he felt too protective over his little nephew to let one stranger hold him.

"Seth". He looked up at his sister. "it's okay…. pass him to his daddy".

He took an deep breath and gave Felix an death glare. He kissed Louie's head and slowly passed him off to Demetri. he then moved his death glare to his brother in law….. then back to Felix.

"thank you". the tracker said through his teeth. He walked over to the burly vampire. "Louie this is someone I've wanted you to meet for some time…. this is your uncle..". A Cough was head from behind them. the tracker rolled his eyes. "this is… one of you uncles. This is your uncle Felix". Louie looked up at the big vampire and open mouthed smile. "you remember me telling you about Felix right?...he's who your giraffe is named after". He made an squealing sound and began doing his arm waving thing to him. then reached for him.

"ha… this is him.. he's kinda…. Cute I guess… Giraffe?". He asked his brother, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Giraffe… what giraffe?... why would they have one of those?. Does this kid have a pet giraffe….. why?. what the hell is going on, on that Rez?". He thought to himself.

Edward suppressed a sly smile on the other side of the room.

"I'll explain later". Demetri whispered and shook it off.

The baby still reach for his new uncle. Felix took one step ford but that was enough for the others to feel threaten. Leah stayed were she was telling herself that it was safe to put her fall trust in her imprint …..even if it was proving to be extremely difficult. But the others wolfs on instinct too step ford and growled. Including a few of the vampires. Such as Roselia, Bella, Tonya, Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, and even Amun. Emmet didn't get up but he shifted in his seat and sent an warning glare in Felix's direction. And every else stiffen.

"How about we go to the balcony". Demetri said looking right in to his friends red eyes.

"sounds good". He immediately followed the tracker lead.

"it will be fine". Demetri whispered to his mate while walked passed her. Leah wasn't expecting them to go but didn't say anything. She decided that she would still be able to hear everything that was going on, being as there was just an window separating them and the room.

"so she gets to say daddy". Felix whispered to his friend.

"because when she says it, it isn't creepy". Demetri replied to him as they through the sliding glass doors

'a room full of vampires and shape shifting wolfs. Even for a man as big as truck he wouldn't be able to take all of us'. she crossed her arms and seat next to her brother. Who looked away from her….. but then looked back.

"I can't believe you let this happen". Seth said. his sister punched him in the arm. "ow". He rubbed his arm.

* * *

**outside on the balcony.**

Demetri shut the siding door and the two gentlemen sat down on a couple of chairs. "so…. this is what it's like to be on their balcony….. I never through I'd be in their home".

"yes I thought it was strange as well the first time. but like I said….. I got used to it". Louie began to squirm around in his father's arms. His little green and gold eyes were glued on to Felix's hair. Wondering how he meant to reach the top of his head in order to pull it out. The big vampires eyes went to the baby as Louie started making noises. "you wanna hold him?".

"I don't know…. I've never… held one".

"well shit I'd never held one either".

"I don't know…..".

"Felix just do it".

"Mmmmmm".

"just hold your nephew".

"Mmmmmm".

"no you know what". Demetri held Louie so his hands were just under his arms. "ready little man". He whispered.

"what? Demetri what are you gonna do?". then without warning the tracker throw Louie at the big vampire. Of course Felix caught immediately without any trouble. And the tracker knew that his son would have been fine so doing that wasn't a problem….. as long as he didn't tell Leah. "Demetri what the hell?. Why would you do that?. what if I didn't catch him?. what possessed you to think..".

The tracker cut him off. "first off… I trusted you to catch him, I had no doubt that you wouldn't of have caught him. I didn't believe that you'd let him drop, catching a baby…. that's just an instinct. then secondly I saw it in an movie and it seemed to work then. and he loved it… look at him".

He was right Louie did love. Demetri would normally toss him up and down while he was playing with him so the tracker knew that his son wouldn't be scared. and as Demetri throw him to Felix the baby laughed his little head off.

Felix looked down at the little guy for a few minutes completely in awe of the little "and if it didn't work?. if I had didn't get to him in time?".

"then I would have been in sooo much trouble". He laughed. "but really I would have been in trouble".

Louie began to swat at the large Vampire, trying to get to his hair. "I just… I just….. how is this real?. Is this real…. I'm holding an hybrid baby…. my friends hybrid baby. who he has with a wolf".

"I know that it's a lot… but… it's my life now".

"yeah your life….. your new life". He looked down for a moment. "so…. your never coming back to Italy?".

"yeah I'm coming back to Italy".

"what?". Felix looked at him confused.

"yeah…. The three of us".

The big guy looked down at the baby who was still trying to get to his hair. Felix lifted Louie up and sat Little B on his large shoulder. He held him still with one hand while keeping his conversation with Demetri going. As if there wasn't an baby on his shoulder picking and playing with his hair. In fact he was so calm about the whole thing if you hadn't known him you would believe that it was normal. "Demetri…. I don't understand. What do you mean you're coming back to Italy and bring your family? And when you say…. Family?...".

"I mean Leah my son and myself".

"so….. not the short one?".

"no Felix Seth would not be coming… or at least I not think he would be…. He might be. I think he'd more than likely want to stay here with his mother".

"but…. How is that gonna work. I mean…. I'd like if you were to come back but…. You know…. the obvious".

"I'm planning on telling Aro soon. What we want to do is make a deal with him".

"what kind of a deal?". Felix asked with one eye close as one of Louie's hands moved to his face and began to try and play with his eye. All while Little B was drowsing on his hair.

"a deal were we can be half the time there and half the time here. Leah wants Louie to be as close as he can to his grandmother and uncle, Along with his pack. She believes it's important for him to know where he comes from".

"and what do you want?".

"…for him to be as safe as he possibly can be. And if we don't come up with some sort of a deal with Aro I'm worried that won't happen".

"well I don't think you'll have anything to worry about brother. Or at least….. with him wanting to kill you and your family. He wouldn't kill the one thing that on one else has. And if I being honest I think he'd hug you above anything else. You created something… someone who wasn't ever supposed to exist in the first place. In fact I'd be surprised if he didn't jump in to your arms the moment he finds out".

Demetri was listening to his friend but it was hard because he couldn't stop watching his son playing on the biggest vampire who ever existed as if he were a jungle gym. It was very distracting.

"and since we're on the topic of telling him about what's happened….. do you know when you would be?".

"I'm not sure". the tracker said coming snapping back from being distracted by Little B.

"so you wouldn't be able to tell me if it would be soon or not?".

"no Felix… why?".

"because I'm trying to figure what do I do then?. because I have an feeling you probably don't want master Aro finding out about Louie through me. Because we both know the moment I get back there he's gonna touch my hand. And what do I tell him when he calls me?. That you're feeling better?. That you're feeling worse?. Or do I just hand the phone to you and make you talk to him… which I will do by the way".

Demetri felt sick to his dead stomach. 'shit… I hadn't thought about that. fuck…. It looks like I'm gonna be telling master Aro sooner rather than later. Damn… why hadn't I thought about that. why didn't I have a plan just in case this happened. How am I gonna tell Leah that it looks like our happy little world we've been living in may not be lasting to much longer. And it's all because I'm an idiot'. The tracker hadn't realized that Felix was trying to get his attention.

"Demetri!". he said again. it was about the fourth time the burly vampire had needed to say the trackers name. at some point he began to click his fingers. "Demetri… you still with me what's going on?". that was when he snapped out of it. for a moment he seemed confused but then remembered. "ya back?".

"yeah…. Yeah….. sorry I kind of just…. Yeah I'm back". he shook his head.

Felix had slid down in his seat a little bit more. Louie had lost interest in the top of Felix's head and had now climbed down. And was now leaning against the big vampires chest. The little guy was slowly falling asleep on him but Felix didn't mind. It was almost like he was used to it. "I didn't mean to worry you about this brother".

"no… you didn't it wasn't you that's worry me. What's worried me is that your right. I'd have to tell master Aro soon wouldn't I".

All Felix did was shrugged. The both of them were quiet for a while. Louie had all but fallen asleep on Felix's chest, chewing on his jacket while he slept. "so….. we're are you staying?". The tracker asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel about thirty minutes away….. or seven minutes if I'm running". He shrugged.

"I wish you could come to the rez with us. I think it be funny for you to see how I live now. it's nothing like how we live in Italy. we sleep down the hall from her mother and brother".

Felix laughed. "then I feel for them. living with you is hard enough but living with you in an hearing distance were you sleep with your women…. Well that's just bad luck all around".

The tracker chuckled.

"oh… could you do an favor…. You know. while we're talking about who you sleep with?".

"it is about Heidi?".

"yes".

"then no".

"hey you own me…. how many times did you lie to me over the past few months?".

"wow… wow Felix throwing that in my face are we?. I thought you were better than that".

"well I'm not so call her and tell her to leave me alone".

"yeah I can't do that". he shook his head.

"why?".

"because that would mean I'd have to talk to her that there's no way on god's green earth were I'm going to be doing that any time soon".

"selfish son of a bitch". the giant vampire shook his head. but then he looked down at his little nephew. "were do we stand on swearing in front of the kid?. Can he understand words?".

"yes Felix he can understand words…. He is human after all". Demetri said dryly like his big friend was an idiot. He shut his eyes and lent back in his chair. Enjoying the calmness of the outdoors for a moment because he knew that at some point he'd have to go in to and face his mate. knowing that she would of heard… along with all the others in the big house, the two men's entire conversation.

"would we say human?". Skeptically.

"umm…. Yes….I…. I think we can call him human… well for now we can at least. Other than growing a little bit faster than most babies and growling at things when he feels like he's threatened he hasn't really shown any signs of wanting to drink people or turn in to an animal".

"really?... growling?".

"yeah….. it's really funny. The first time he did it was when Edward and Bella were….. well.. being Edward and Bella. And we were having an heated conversation about what my real intentions of being here were…".

Felix cut him off. "but…. How far along was she?... wouldn't she have been showing at some point?".

Demetri looked at the large vampire. 'see he gets it'. "thank Felix….. thank you.. see you get it. but any way this was after he was born….".

"were they just not around that much then?... because how hard it is to not notice another baby around. They make a lot of noise don't they…. Well at least I'm guessing they would. this one seems pretty quiet. Or were E and B in their own world again?".

"see this is why I think of you as my brother…. It's like we share one mind something's".

"I know". Felix nodded calmly.

"so as I was saying at some point while we were talking Louie started to feel threaten by all the…. I wouldn't say yelling but we did get kind of loud. And then seemingly out of nowhere…. He began to growl at Edward…. It was the best". Demetri had a big smile on his face remembering it all.

"well it sounds like it.

"and the second was only last night. We were at an bon fire on the rez…".

"it's so strange….. you living on a rez and all…. With them….".

"yeah… it would be…. But it's… it's… feels right you know". at this point Demetri hadn't cared if they others heard what they were talking about outside on the balcony. But this part he didn't feel like they needed to hear. So he began to talk in an slightly lower voice. "it… it just feel like it's were I'm meant to be, With my mate and son living with the wolfs…..".

"okay…. So I get the mate and son part but….. why the wolfs?". he felt confused by this. "I mean… if you're in to that kind of stuff….. I guess…".

Demetri laughed. "hey I ain't in to shit…".

"tell that to the son you had conceived… with a wolf".

Then the tracker said with was the most serious voice Felix and ever heard Demetri use. "… well you saw her didn't you…". the two of them cracked up.

"and if I say I did you'll hit me right?". The burly leech joked.

"did you?".

"have you seen her". the two laughed even harder.

"DEMETRI". he heard form in side.

"HAAAA". You're in trouble". Felix pointed and laughed.

"shut up". Demetri said through his teeth trying to not laugh. That's when the class doors slid open. "shit". The tracker said quietly composing himself. making to make it look like he and his friend weren't just joking around about how good looking his mate his. but instead it came off more as two teenagers trying to seem normal after just being caught smoking.

"watcha's laughing about". she crossed her arms while glaring with one eye brow raised.

"nothing, not you, nothing we're not laughing about anything". He said quickly, shaking his head and trying to hide his smile. Felix and his fist over his mouth trying to hide his grin. "what made you think we were laughing?".

"just a hunch". She then turned her head to Felix. "so…. your… this Felix I constantly hear about are you?".

"yes ma'am… umm I mean yes". he cough trying to force himself to stop laughing. But it was hard because every time he and Demetri would make eye contact they start again. "your umm… im.. in..?".

"imprint". She said correcting him, rolling her eyes.

"yeah but I'll just go with Demetri. he was just telling me about….. about…. umm your kid". He nodded and grinned enthusiastically…. Too enthusiastically. Demetri and Felix made eye contact then five seconds after burst out in to even more louder laughter.

"well great is this going to be my life now?. looking after a baby and two man children". She placed her hands on her hips.

"don't be that way". Demetri said looking at her. then without any warning he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so that now she was on his lap.

"Demetri!". she squealed in surprise. He began to plant kisses on her cheek. To say the Leah was shock by his behaviour would of been an understatement. He hadn't acted this way…. this playful with anybody else since coming to forks….. not even her. which the she wolf didn't all mind, they had an different kind of relationship that only mates or imprints would understand so she wasn't jealous or anything like that. but she would have to admit that seeing him laughing and joking around, not to mention so openly affectionate in font of others was kind of throwing her through a loop. 'what has gotten in to him'. she thought. "so this is how it's going to be".

"no it isn't… this is not how it's going be. you're not gonna get stuck taking care of a baby and two man children". He caught Felix eye again and both men tried not to laugh. "because Felix is gonna be babysitting so you'll only have me to worry about". he began to kiss her cheek again but she pushed him off of her.

"WHAT?... him babysitting you want him too….. what!". She was having an hard time controlling her voice. "no…no, no, no….no, no, no….no".

"brother I think that's a no form her". the big guy snorted.

"what are you talking about?". He asked him in fake disbelief.

"I don't know I can kind of just….. kind of just…. Sense it".

"no way….. you can sense stuff now?". still going along with the fake disbelief.

"yeah I'm that cool".

"what your that cool?".

"yeah that cool".

"but no ones that cool".

"I'm that cool".

"that's cool".

"OH MY GOD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP". Leah had finally had enough of the two morons. But her sudden yelled woke the baby up causing him to whimper just a little bit. "sorry baby". she said to him.

"it's quite alright I'll be fine".

The tracker throw his head back and laughed at his friend. "you sure Felix… would you like a hug".

"yes very much so".

"Sweet Jesus". Leah shook her head. Louie gazed up to see the big vampire again and grinned an big cheesy grin. With his little hand he started to swat at his uncle Felix's face like it was an normal occurrence between the two. Leah watch as her son smack the strangers face with mixed emotions. Knowing that she could trust her imprint no matter what but also itching to rip her baby boy out of the dangerous man's arms and hold him close forever. Even if her little men seemed to like him.

"well Leah your up". Demetri smirked at her.

the she wolf looked at him confused not understanding what he meant by 'Leah your up'. Until it hit her. she smacked his chest hard, making him groan and cough. "if he wants a hug so badly you hug him you dumbass".

"but we're…. cough,.. cough…. All…. Cough,.. cough… so close". He coughed and laughed at the same time.

"no we are not all so close". She didn't know whether or not to be frustrated by this new behaviour or amused by it. Leah knew that she didn't hate it because seeing Demetri this way kind of fascinated her. it was so strange….. so foreign that she couldn't look away. But she also thought that it was kind of a lot at once. And because of how blindsided was she by this the she wolf had almost forgotten about him asking her about having another baby.

"what?... now how can you say such a thing. After all we've through".

"after all we've been through?. what?... what have we been through Felix?". both men locked eyes again. it seemed that Demetri knew what Felix was gonna say to the she wolf because the tracker held her a little tighter now. connecting his arms around her waist. Just in case she decided to get him in the balls or something like that.

"you're kidding". Felix looked down at his nephew and covered his ear up a tiny bit. "we've basically had a threesome". He said referring to the incident in the bathroom all those months ago while Leah was still carry Louie. She sucked in an deep breath not expecting him to say that. "it hurts that you don't remember that". the she wolf was so in shock she couldn't talk. "I practically lost my virginity to you".

At this Demetri laughed harder than before. Falling knowing that, that would never ever in an hundred years but the truth. "your braking his heart look at the poor guy".

Leah put her hands over her face in embarrassment. But before she could say anything in her defence. The glass door slid open again. not all the way but just enough for Emmet to stick his head through. " I'm sorry….. but what?". He asked calmly. As if he had misheard something in an conversation he had been having with someone.

"Emmet get out of here". Leah said with her hands still over her face.

"nay… I wanna see how this plays out".

"Emmet". She said her voice with an hint of embarrassment in it.

"can't do that I'm been the one elected to see what all this is about".

"elected?... elected by who?".

"myself". He said simply.

"hey we did nothing to be embarrassed about she wolf. I had an good time, he had an good time, and you definitely had an good time…..".

"HAAAA Amun just asked if you had known each other before today". Emmet laughed form the door way. "he's real confused cos of the way you acted when he got here".

"oral group sex is an good time and why feel embarrassed by it".

"NO!". Leah screamed an quick no…. knowing that everyone would of heard that.

An running sound could be heard from inside. Seth pushed the big vampire out of the way and was standing outside with the other four. he didn't know whether to yell at his brother in law or the new vampire whom he alright loathed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?".

"from what I heard she was gentle with him the whole time".

"JESUS JUST SHUT UP". Leah throw her hands up and jump off of her imprints lap. "DEMETRI SHUT YOUR FRIEND UP".

"FELIX SHUT UP".

"NO".

They both laughed the hardest yet, with Demetri almost falling out of his chair. "that's it ,baby now". the she wolf extended her arms towards Felix with one of her famous death glares. She went to pick the little guy off of his bulky chest but Louie had gripped his tiny hand to his jacket and refused to let go for dare life. "Louie let him go". She said trying to get the little boy to let go of him. but every time she tugged him he'd make an noise of disappointment. "no Louie we have to go… because mummy would like to yell at daddy in the privacy of our known home".

"I'll help you".

"back off tracker". She snapped at him.

He lent back and throw his hands up. Stepping back a few steps. "aww does my….. little nephew". He stared right at Seth and emphasised my before little nephew. Making Seth want to ripped his nephew away from him, cuddle him then run. "want to come back at the hotel with me?. Oh your just so nice". Felix effortlessly plucked Little B off of him and held him above his head. "who is the bestest little nephew anyone could asked for… oh yes you are….. oh yes you are". Louie giggled at being held like this by his uncle who he'd never seen before. But was already starting to become his favourite person.

Leah took her son from Felix's hands and continued to send a glare his way. "Demetri get here now".

"okay my love mother of my child who I'd do anything for". he jumped over to her even though he was only six steps away. Too afraid of denying her knowing that he'd gone too far. 'fine, fine… maybe I shouldn't of laughed so hard and got carried away. But…. You know….. come on. it's Felix…. Felix. and it's been months. How else am in meant to act. Of course we're gonna be screwing round a little. but… I won't lie… I didn't want her to see me that way. she hadn't seen that side of me yet… that immature part of me that comes out when Felix is around. Well… woops'.

"grab me and jump off of his balcony… now". she said though her teeth.

"what?... why". He frowned at her.

"because we're leaving and I can never look in to the eyes of anyone else again or be in a room with them again because you and your dumbass friend ruined it".

"you can still be in an room with them… you just can't make eye contact". He tried not to laugh.

"god my imprint is an idiot…. And why hadn't I ever seen this side of you before?. What's so different about Felix that makes you act so….. act so…. happy?".

"what do you mean?". His face softened, He stepped closer to her.

"well your just so…. your joking around".

"I joke around with you".

"yeah but not like this". They stared at one another.

"you know…". Felix said standing up from his chair. "this seems like a family thing so I'm gonna go back to the hotel and…. Wait for your call when you want to see each other again. she wolf nice to meet you, brother of she wolf I doubt we'll end up likening each other you seem annoying and territorial about this little man". He said gesture to Little B still in his mother's arms. "and I have an feeling that you're going to be jealous every time I'm around and I don't want to deal with that. little man it was a pleasure, I'll see you again very soon…. Little nephew". And like before he made heavy eye contact with the younger wolf. "like I had said.. call me and we'll meet up". He got ready to jump off of the balcony.

"why not just take the front door?". the tracker asked.

"because I just couldn't make eye contact with anyone. All that threesome and oral stuff about Leah has really embarrassed me". He jumped off of the Cullen's balcony and sprinted off in to the woodland before the she wolf could say a thing.

Louie did his best to imitate the waving he had been showed all those hours earlier, with a big happy grin on his face. He watched as his uncle Felix ran in to the tree line and out of sight. Little B looked up at see if his mummy and daddy were watching his good waving skills, only to see his mummy glaring at his daddy.

And in return… Louie only found this more funny and smiled even bigger.

"there he goes… there goes my best friend… ouch!". His mate elbowed him in the stomach.

"we are going home right now. Seth we'll see you later okay…". but before she could say another thing Benjamin ran out of the living room and on to the balcony.

"wait, wait, wait, wait, wait". He quickly said. "you don't to be embarrassed about….. that". he tried not to sound awkward.

"Benjamin you really don't have to…..". Leah had one of her hands over her face.

"okay I'm sorry I don't want to…. make it worse but I'm worried that if I don't say something now you'll still feel bad and not want to come back for a while. So I'll say it…". there was a bit of a pause.

"you have no idea what your gonna say do it?". the tracker smirked at his brother.

"okay you got me I didn't think this through enough. But that still doesn't mean I don't have something to say and that is….. it's just sex… we all have sex and that's okay. some people just wanna have more than others and that's cool to. and some people like to have it…. with theirs mate's best friend…".

"yes this is fantastic". The tracker throw his head back and laughed.

"oh sweet Jesus". Leah said in to her hand with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"okay bad start…". He took an deep breath. "all I'm trying to say is…. No one cares. And even if someone did…. No one's gonna say anything".

"really…. No one".

"okay maybe Emmet… but would be it and it wouldn't be because he cared. We've all done it… and that's the end of it".

"well….. I guess you're right. We have all done it. except for Seth…".

"and Jacob". Emmet he called and snickered form inside the living room.

"shut up Emmet". They heard their alpha say from somewhere in the family room.

"hey…. You guys…. don't bring me in to this". He looked down almost embarrassed at being called an virgin in front of a house fall all vampires.

"see…. Sooo we all good now?". Benjamin asked with a little smile.

"okay fine… but we're still going off of the balcony. Just because we've come to the conclusion that done of us are virgins..".

"with the exception of Jacob… ouch".

"I told you to shut up". Jacob said. they weren't one hundred percent sure what Jacob had done to the other big vampire but it sounded like it hurt.

"sooo…. If you're not feeling bad anymore… did you maybe went to stay so that I could play with my nephew?". He had his hands behind his back and kicked his leg a little.

She signed. "fine… we'll stay. But only for a little while longer…. We need to get this one home soon". She handed Louie over to him and he smiled and nodded at her. he turned around and walked inside.

Seth glared at Demetri one more time. he pointed at him for moment like he was going to say something then stopped. He moved his hand so that now his palm was facing them. the younger wolf closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. The turned and walked back in to the house.

"well…. Time to face the music". She grabbed his hand but before going back in to the house whispered in his ear. "you should treasure this moment forever".

"yeah I know". he went to kiss her but she placed two fingers over his lips.

"up misunderstand me….. you should treasure this moment forever". she emphasized the time. "because when we get back home….. I'm gonna put you through hell for that". He took a deep breath knowing that she wasn't bullshitting him in the slightest. They walked in to the family room together.

"Hi sluts". Kate smirked at them and Tonya snickered.

The she wolf throw her head back and signed.

* * *

**Later that night**

After they had gotten back Leah put the baby down for his nap then went straight back down stairs… to deal with Demetri. you wouldn't be able to call it a fight….. because it was only the she wolf yelling. And the tracker could only sit there and take it. she did not find what had happened earlier that day amusing.

* * *

**Flash back**

Seth was on patrolling now alone with Quil and Embry. And Sue was still at Charlie's.

"Demetri…. is it always going to be that way when you two over grown man children see each other?". She said tapping her foot. He was sitting in his chair in the middle of the living room while Leah walked back and forth or standing still in the one place tapping her foot and glaring.

All the vampire could do was sit with his hands together and his head down.

* * *

**Three minutes later.**

"I just don't understand….. how… why can you joke around with him but not me?. It is because he's a man and I'm not?. What do you even joke about?. wolfs?, me?, women you've slept with…. and who is Heidi…".

"I've told….".

"I don't want to hear it". she snapped. "Am I not good enough for you?. aren't…. we….. in… love?".

* * *

**Eight minutes later.**

"now it isn't that I'm not happy you have a friend…. it's just why does it have to be him?.

* * *

**Fourteen minutes later.**

"I just don't understand why nobody wants to hurt Bella's feeling. And how am I the only one who finds her annoying?. that can't be true….. it just can't be". She shook her head in disbelief.

"twenty three minutes later.

"and why did you just willingly hand my child over to him so easily?... yeah I get it your like brothers but did you even think about how I was gonna feel about it?. what if he had dropped him?. what if he said something to do with murder and that word just so happen to be carnage… or death?. And if Louie were to hear it….. but then repeat it. then my baby's first word would been something disturbing and I would of missed it. then it would have been all your fault".

* * *

**another fourteen minutes later. **

"and that's why i respect Jake and Any's relationship so much on Brooklyn nine, nine. because it was realistic. because when they got together they stayed together and that was that. there wasn't any of that cliche will they won't they crap that every other show in the freaking world does. they may not be my favourite characters of all time ... but damn do i respect them".

* * *

**Nine minutes later.**

"where…. Is…. The…. Justice".

* * *

**Sixteen minutes later.**

"sooo…. I'm gonna… choose….. to let this go. Because I'm loving as hell. And you know what….. I'm fine with the two of you being friends. But….. the next time you both try to embarrass me in front of everybody we know….. well…. I will not…. Take that as lightly as I have been right now….kay.

He shook his head in understanding. Not willing to disagree with her.

* * *

**Flash back over.**

Demetri was sitting crossed lagged on his bed reading an book while Louie was slept on his little stomach in front of him. Leah walked in form being outside on the porch with her mother. The two ladies were enjoying a glass of red wine while taking in the delight of the fresh night air and clear black sky.

Seth had gotten back, had something to eat and went to bed earlier.

Leah watched her imprint on the bed with their son for a moment before entering her bedroom. She softly smiled to herself then stepped in. "Hey….. can we talk?". the she wolf asked, coming over to the bed.

"really…. This again?... I said I was sorry….. what more do you want women?".

"no… it isn't about earlier. I got most of that out already".

"most?... most?!... you yelled for like…. two hour…. And you're telling me there's more?".

"yes but….. we'll go through that another day okay. what I wanted to talk to you about is…". Leah paused not sure how to say this.

"is?..".

"is about what you said this morning… about having another baby".

At this he sat up a lot straighter. He couldn't find his book mark so he just put on book on the bed face down so he wouldn't lose his page. "yeah…so….. what do you think?".

"I think…. Demetri I'm sorry but it's just too soon". She said sadly. 'look the last thing I want to do is hurt his feeling. But I need to be honest with him.

"oh okay". he looked down.

"look….. I love you so, so much….. and I want more baby's with you….. but just… not right now. not with us still needing to tell the volturi… which will have to be soon". She signed. He looked back up at her. "I heard what you guys were talking about today. And Felix was right…. Now that he's here that's two volturi guards members away from them. they'll be wondering where you guys are. and if you don't pick up your phones….. then Aro would send others….. wouldn't he". She looked down for a moment then back up at him. only to see him nodding at her. confirming her suspicions. "sooo… when would you like to do it?".

"whenever you're ready lupo. ". He scooted over to her and pulled her in to him. "whenever you're ready".

"…one more week….". she said. they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"are you sh….".

"no…. I'm never gonna be sure that this is the right thing to do….. and this is the absolute last thing in the whole wide world that I would want to do. and a part of me….. a very, very big part of me…. Is terrified… and doesn't want to. but it should be sooner rather than later".

"lupo..'.

"I don't think I could handle it if my imprint wasn't you". she suddenly said looking right in to his red eyes.

"I feel the same way". He pressed his forehead against hers. "you would you're a freaking mess".

Leah let of a bark of laughter and smacked his chest. He pressed hie forehead to her once more. "sooo… we wait on more babies.

"yeah….. we'll wait on more babies".


End file.
